Astral Domination
by Sh4d0wyS3cr3ts
Summary: A young titan of darkness builds a time machine to meet his old self. Upon arriving, the two find themselves trapped in the purgatory of the Astral Realm, and perform a ritual allowing beings from all universes to enter and fight for dominance of the Astral Realm.
1. A journey through time

On a day just like any other in his life, Alphalation, the young titan of darkness, sits in his workshop, tinkering away at his incomplete time machine. For as long as he can remember, Alphalation has dreamed of using this machine to travel to past dimensions and meet his former self, the titan of flesh known as Betalation. Alphalation chose long ago to set his life on a path of isolation, spending almost all of his waking hours (and some of his sleeping hours) working on this machine. Today, however, Alpha gets a feeling that his work is finally coming to a close. As he inserts one last battery into a slot, the machine roars to life. Alpha is thrilled, and enters the machine without hesitation. As he looks over the controls to make sure everything is in working order, Alphalation smiles at his success. He may have wasted his entire life building this machine, but that won't matter now that he can go back and begin anew.

"Oh boy, I cannot WAIT to turn this thing on!" Alpha squeals gleefully. With minimal hesitation, the titan grabs hold of four different knobs and levers and yanks and twists them all about until the machine disappears, and begins the journey through time itself.

After a short journey that in reality lasts approximately -5,034,586,234 years, Alpha slips out of the machine. Alphalation takes one last look at his prized temporal device before pressing a button, causing the machine to blow up so that it cannot end up in the wrong hands. Letting out a sigh, Alphalation turns around. Before him stands the grotesque mass of fleshy tendrils that Alpha recognizes as being Betalation, the very reason he went through all of this effort. Alpha smiles at Beta calmly, and the two begin an ancient titan ritual known only as the Maelstrom Dance. As the two take turns attacking each other with swift strikes and grabs, the turbulent bond between them grows exponentially, and they crash together into a cyclone of darkness and flesh. This Spirit Tornado begins to feed off of the souls trapped in a strange purgatory exclusive to this starry plane of reality that is neither past nor present, but only those souls which have been there for less than 24 hours, as all the others have lost their ripeness and the vivid flavors that accompany it.

This Tornado continues to ravage the land and skies, leaving no youthful soul alive. As the storm continues its path of destruction, it takes a turn and descends into the pits of Tartarus. Deep in these forbidden depths, the Spirit Tornado comes across a cage sealed with the power of the God of Reeds himself. Within this demented prison is none other than the dreaded Nikku, who has had his powers stripped from him and has been reduced to the lowly status of Potato. Nikku's presence sends an eternal shiver down the spines of both Alpha and Beta, the winds of the vortex slowing as the two titans excitedly glance at this prisoner of pure evil. Nikku smiles a grim smile, and beckons for Alpha and Beta to draw closer.

"As you can see," Nikku begins, "I have been long imprisoned within this cage. It has been hexed such that I cannot break the potato crisps that make up the bars and keep my powers away from me, but...a force as great as that of the Maelstrom Dance may be able to break through".

The vortex of souls slows its winds even further to consider this. It certainly holds the power Nikku desires. Seeing no reason to do otherwise, the Spirit Tornado unleashes a blast of darkflesh onto the cage, dissolving the potato in mere seconds. Nikku jumps free of the now dissolved prison, reclaiming his power, and dives into the tornado. Alpha and Beta are shocked, and struggle to get Nikku out of the cyclone, but to no avail. The Tornado collapses in on itself and condenses into one entity, known only as Grangu. Grangu retains the Tornado's hunger for souls, but in fusing with Nikku realizes the moral issues associated with consuming baby souls. Instead, Grangu opts to only consume the souls of freshly killed rodents. Grangu glances around and sees a large Astral Squirrel nearby, which he immediately slays.

"UMM…" utters Grangu, unsure of what to do now that he has slaughtered the mighty Astral Squirrel. He casts a spell of summoning to bring forth another being into this lonely void of a world. Little does he know, this spell will forever open many a portal to this plane of existence, through which anyone can hypothetically enter the Astral Realm.

A mighty roar is heard by Grangu, who smiles as he sees a massive figure approaching. Godzoda rampages through a nearby city, killing an unfathomable amount of people with no remorse whatsoever. Grangu watches, entertained, until he determines that this will not be a form of decent entertainment for very long. Grangu steps forth and challenges Godzoda to fight him, satisfying his own personal agonizing, yet oddly tingly, pleasure. Grangu slaps Godzoda, and upon realizing the might which Godzoda holds, chooses to enter a more sleek and maneuverable form. Grangu shrinks down and becomes Gunyu, a two-legged blue creature with large quills and running shoes. Gunyu is capable of running at very fast speeds, which will surely help in the fight against Godzoda. Sure enough, Godzoda proves to be no match for Gunyu, and falls victim to a gruesome death at his gloved hands. Ray, one of the few surviving civilians, exits his home and screams as he has a sudden case of cardiac arrest, dying because all the paramedics have been killed by Godzoda.

Suddenly, Godzoda's corpse begins vibrating with power. This power becomes absorbed into the big boy's body and resurrects him. Godzoda is now enraged. He becomes so infuriated that he brings forth the Holy Sword Excalibur and uses it's divine awesomeness to sever his enemy, the great arthropodic beast Mothra, into two clean cut halves with basically no effort. Gunyu, too, becomes enraged by the unexpected revival of his foe, and devours all of the souls he can find in the universe that do not belong to humans. While he's doing this, Gunyu has his name semi-legally changed to Jee-Whi, which means "Grand Astral Beast" in an ancient forgotten tongue.

As the fight between Jee-Whi and Godzoda rages on, a spectator emerges from a discarded box of ogre-themed contraceptives. This organism appears to be an anthropomorphic oval with an 'x' through it. This being, known as Tic Tac Jack, narrows his eyes as he watches the fight from afar.


	2. Blood for the Blood God

"What the uuahgh is going on here?" demands Tic Tac Jack. Neither Godzoda nor Jee-Whi responds, as they are too busy brawling. However, their fight is interrupted by a rumbling from the heavens. Slegnor the Blood God emerges from the clouds, seemingly very mad. He orders that Jee-Whi and Godzoda deliver great sacrifices of spiritual importance unto him, as he is upset that all those people have died at the hands of beings besides himself. Jee-Whi gulps, unsure of what to do, and attempts to offer Slegnor some of the fleas he has taken from the corpse of the Astral Squirrel. Slegnor is not satisfied with this sacrifice, however. He sends out one of his disciples to find a greater sacrifice. This disciple is named Lunk the Destroyer. Lunk sets off on his journey but he must return in three days or he will be slain and his soul will be consumed by his almighty master. On the first day, he begins his restless search for the only thing he knows will appease Slegnor. He searches for the mythical artifact of the Dohr'yto, only mentioned in the quietest of whispers within banner ads on the Deep Web.

After minutes of looking, Lunk finds the Dohr'yto in an abandoned apartment building. He bows before Slegnor and displays his offering. Jee-Whi attempts to appease Slegnor by offering more of the souls that he has consumed. However, before Slegnor can react, he is crushed by the mighty foot of Godzoda. The Blood God's corpse explodes into a tidal wave of blood, staining the area in a deep crimson for miles around. An alien ship emerges from the bloody corpse, and from within comes Oti, the leader of the Orrejengales. Oti thanks Godzoda for freeing his race from the grip of Slegnor, before flying away into the horizon in his ship, never to be seen again.

Meanwhile, Tic Tac Jack is enraged. If there is one thing he hates, it is being ignored. Tic Tac Jack runs for miles and miles until he comes across one of the only remaining cities in the whole multiverse. Tic Tac Jack begins glowing with power, the 'x' crossing his body disappearing. He unleashes the unholy yet mighty spell of 'DROPPUS YOUR PANTSUS' onto the city. Everybody in the city panics as their pants come to life and grab hold of all the weapons they can find. Forks, knives, guns, lube, you name it, they are grabbing it and throwing it at their former owners. The pants are unable to be stopped, and overthrow the government.

Godzoda senses a disturbance in the Pantosphere, and enters his Super Saiyan form to investigate. Upon reaching the city, Godzoda annihilates all of the pants with minimal effort. Godzoda decides he will need help destroying humanity. He calls upon Godzilla, who arrives swiftly. Godzilla, however, does not want to cooperate with Godzoda, and makes the foolish mistake of disagreeing with Godzoda. Godzoda immediately eradicates Godzilla, leaving no trace that the lizard has ever been present in the first place. Godzoda then goes with the next best option, and teams up with Lunk to complete his quest.

Jee-Whi, jealous of Godzoda going Super Saiyan, ascends to a higher form as well. He becomes Hyoit, who looks similar to Gunyu but with different colors. Hyoit meets up with Godzoda, Lunk, and Tic Tac Jack. Tic Tac Jack complains in his sultry voice, "I liked those patns! Why would you destroy them?". Tic Tac Jack decides that he needs someone else who is on his side. He calls upon his good octagonal friend, Geometry Geoffrey.

"SO, you called me and my amazing powers to stop myself, eh, laddy?" moans Geoffrey.

"YEEEEEEEEEE BOIIIII," squawks Jack.

The two set off to discover more people and overthrow more governments. Before they can get very far, a landmine placed by Mello goes off, having little to no impact on the situation. Jack and Geoffrey establish what their mission is. They will hunt for the legendary heroes Scooter McBallerBalls III and Padlutio. The first place they start to go is the ancient peak of Mount Bootylicious. Godzoda sets off in another direction. He activates a new, higher level of Super Saiyan and destroys the sky. He flies with Lunk to the botanical paradise of Asgarden, where the two will live for some time.


	3. Banishment

Jack and Geoffrey approach the base of Mount Bootylicious. Their trek has been long and tiring, but they have finally reached their destination. They begin the perilous climb to the summit of the mountain. However, before they can reach the top, they find that Hyoit had already beaten them to it. Hyoit animates the mountain, bringing the entire thing to life. He begins to ride on it as a steed, the same way one may ride a horse. Hyoit embraces the dark magic and becomes Iso-Nikku, adopting the name of Nikku who has become part of him and the isolation through which he has suffered. Suddenly, Geoffrey takes off his mask. It isn't Geoffrey at all! It is...Mecha Vlodemort and his squadron of D-Lux Death Deelers! Mecha Vlodemort challenges Iso-Nikku. He has the D-Lux Death Deelers ready their Woom brand wands for the fight. June enters, but is too baffled by everything that is going on, and promptly exits.

Iso-Nikku jumps down from his mountainous steed and draws his secret weapon, the Legendary BanHammer™! This hammer is forged from the very essence from within the deepest darkest pits of Tartarus itself, and merely being touched by the hammer is enough to obliterate any mortal and most immortals, banishing them to the Ball Pit for all of eternity and beyond. Iso-Nikku takes one mighty swing and banishes one of the D-Lux Death Deelers to the Ball Pit. Mecha Vlodemort, infuriated by this action, casts one of his most powerful spells.

"NO RELENTUS TORMENTUS!" cries Mecha Vlodemort, as he casts the torturous hex at Iso-Nikku. Iso-Nikku chuckles and sheds a single tear. As he has been eternally suffering already, Mecha Vlodemort's hex has no apparent effect on him. Ignoring this, Mecha Vlodemort tries to cast the same spell again. This time, Iso-Nikku deflects the spell with the head of the BanHammer™, sending it into the realm of the banished D-Lux Death Deelers before crashing into him. The affected D-Lux Death Deeler begins writhing on the ground in pain. Mecha Vlodemort realizes his D-Lux Death Deelers are too weak to fight Iso-Nikku. He phones up one of his other friends, Darth Valer, who wields a lightsaber with a handle carved from the wood of the very last Truffula tree.

Darth Valer lunges at Iso-Nikku, vengeance burning in his eyes. With one almighty strike with his lightsaber, he smashes the BanHammer™ into too many pieces to count on one hand. Iso-Nikku whistles with his finger tendrils, and Mount Bootylicious runs towards him. Iso-Nikku directs Mount Bootylicious to crush Darth Valer, and the mountain complies, killing Darth Valer nearly instantly. Mecha Vlodemort begins panicking, as he is running out of friends to call. He desperately invites Dumblydore over, unsure of what else to do. Dumblydore shows up REALLY fast, and startles Mecha Vlodemort so much that his pacemaker turns off and he falls into the void. With their leader gone, Tic Tac Jack takes control of the remaining D-Lux Death Deelers.

Iso-Nikku swallows one of the hypnotized D-Lux Death Deelers, gaining the powers of hypnosis for half an hour. Jack becomes discontent with the fact that he allowed Iso-Nikku to finish Da D-Lux Death Deeler and begins to doubt himself. Jack pulls out a mirror and casts a death spell upon it, killing himself. However, this is not the real Tic Tac Jack, but a cheaply made, overly emotional defective clone. The real Jack is hiding , disguised as a guitar, wearing a black leather Jackson™ brand jacket. He means business. The mighty merchant declares his pride in himself, and then leaves through a portal.

Iso-Nikku sees the potential in this new, better version of Tic Tac Jack. He offers Jack a contract to merge their respective companies. Meanwhile, in the background, a bipedal canine being named Ster Fux accidentally crashes into a tree, and jumps out of his ship to watch the agreement between Iso-Nikku and Jack. Tic Tac Jack is too greedy to decline the contract, and signs without reading the fine print, which is so small he would have needed glasses to see it. Lightning strikes menacingly in the background as Iso-Nikku throws his head back and laughs. The fine print declares that Iso-Nikku will now own Tic Tac Jack's soul. Tic Tac Jack is unnerved by this laugh, and activates his shadow clone jutsu to try to intimidate Iso-Nikku. Iso-Nikku walks away from Jack, knowing that he will own his soul in 948,650,564,563,453,454,435,545,443,322,455,454,545,453,422,323,334,266,543,211,234,567,890,987,654,321,234 measley human years.

Somebody comes to interrupt these casuals, and suggests having a foot licking party at Leafy's™. However, nobody has 666 hours to spare, so they all decline. Suddenly, a booming voice is heard. "YOU PICKED THE WRONG HOUSE, FOOL!" shouts the voice. The figure is revealed to be a vertically challenged male who goes by the name of Bigger Smoke. Bigger Smoke grabs his signature weapon, the Putter™ brand 9 iron. A faint sound can be heard in the distance. Everyone stops what they are doing and turns their heads eastward toward the low pitched bellow. Suddenly in the direction of the odd noise a large red rectangle and a figure on top of it slowly rise from the horizon. This figure seemingly begins to become more visible by the second. Everyone realizes that this mysterious figure must be none other than Skybyte Richman and his noble steed, The Subscribe Button. As Skybyte rides his steed closer and closer toward the group, mighty steed Subscribe Button along with Skybyte begin to levitate. Skybyte has come to break the contract between Iso-Nikku and Tic Tac Jack!


	4. Death and Darkness

Tic Tac Jack sees the incoming threat in the distance. Thinking fast, he constructs a magical obstacle course in which physics are twisted and changed to slow down Skybyte long enough for Jack and Iso-Nikku to plan an attack. Unfortunately, Skybyte has trained in this exact type of obstacle course many a time in the past! He gets through with little difficulty! Skybyte is stopped, however, as Geometry Geoffrey and Bigger Smoke team up in an attempt to hold him back! Before they can do anything, The Isopancer appears from the dark depths of Unogroundarus. He lets out a scream of agony, before using his mystical X-Bone to shred the fabric of reality around him. The Isopancer escapes through this rip he has created, and Iso-Nikku and Tic Tac Jack follow to escape Skybyte. D-Squiji and his Legendary Albino Deathclaw arrive from another portal, and summon an army of G'hools. D-Squiji and the Deathclaw take their leave and the G'hools try to attack Iso-Nikku and Tic Tac Jack.

Iso-Nikku acts fast, calling once again upon his mighty steed. The mountain tramples the horde of G'hools with little effort. Iso-Nikku attempts to find the portal that D-Squiji created. Unfortunately, while they were distracted by the G'hools, Skybyte caught up to them. She rides towards Jack and attempts to kill him. However, her attack is interrupted as Bigger Smoke dives in front of the blade, taking the hit.

"Ohhhhhhhh….." wails Bigger Smoke, clutching his bloody wound.

"No!" screams Jack, kneeling next to his friend that he barely got to meet.

"When I'm gone…" begins Bigger Smoke, "Everyone gonna know who I am. Don't let them forget the story of Bigger Smoke!"

Jack's lip quivers as he sheds a single tear. "I won't let them forget." Tic Tac Jack listens as Bigger Smoke draws his last breath, and closes his eyelids, putting him to rest.

Before Tic Tac Jack can give Bigger Smoke a proper burial, the ghost of Slegnor rises from the ravaged terrain. Slegnor grabs the corpse of Bigger Smoke and attempts to leave with it, intending to have a splendid feast later that day. Tic Tac Jack becomes angered beyond belief and uses the most forbidden spell of all time: AVACADO KADABRA! The ultimate death curse soars through the air majestically towards the ethereal body of Slegnor, but suddenly a dark tentacle blocks the spell, withering in the process. Iso-Nikku has remained loyal to Slegnor this whole time! Iso-Nikku turns to Jack and shakes his head. Iso-Nikku lunges forward with one of his deadly, life-draining tentacles, aiming directly for Tic Tac Jack. However, to Iso-Nikku's surprise and dread, the tentacle passes perfectly through the hole that Jack has created by entering his 'o' form. Jack draws the dark energy from the tentacle into his own magical power, and uses it to enhance and charge another spell. Iso-Nikku is trapped, and cannot escape Jack's grasp as the power is absorbed into the hex he is preparing.

As Iso-Nikku struggles to get free, he sees a portal open. D-Squiji and his legion of deathclaws, G'hools, mirelurks, and other creatures have returned, just in time to watch Iso-Nikku's demise. Iso-Nikku continues to squirm helplessly, but Tic Tac Jack's rage-fueled grip is far too powerful. Tic Tac Jack finally lets loose the spell he has been charging, freeing Iso-Nikku's tentacle. Iso-Nikku tries to block the attack with his many arms, but it turns out this is exactly what Jack had been hoping for. Iso-Nikku watches in horror as all of his tentacles become corrupted by the hypnosis spell and begin to attack their owner. Iso-Nikku fights valiantly against his limbs, but he is far too outnumbered in the end. Iso-Nikku slumps over, motionless, as one of the tendrils drills through his head and into his brain, sucking out all of his life essence. The few remaining cells left alive begin to twitch, attempting to reform, but lacking the power to do so.

Despite the death of Iso-Nikku, the summoning ritual he had performed remains in effect. Dooris, a noble door with the ability to become any door that has ever existed, barges into the scene. Seeing the many signs of violence and death, Dooris seeks to defend himself, pulling out his prized submachine gun and shooting blindly in the general direction of everybody he can see. After this tactic proved ineffective, he focuses his fire on Tic Tac Jack, hitting him in one of his prongs. Tic Tac Jack quickly casts a counterattack, deleting Dooris' arm, and causing him to drop the weapon. Everybody stops fighting as they hear Skybyte let out an ungodly screech. She has gotten a vision!

"Vlodemort is coming back! The Vlodemort that was here before was just one of his robotic horcruxes! This time the real deal wants to make sure he gets the job done properly!" yells Skybyte, clearly panicked.

Everybody turns to the shattered sky, and sees the dark clouds forming as Vlodemort flies into view. He casts a spell preventing any weather from happening other than his own dark storms. However, the abundant amount of excess dark energy this creates proves to be enough that Iso-Nikku is able to reform! Having his views changed, he decides to do the right thing, and tells everybody to stand back as he fights Vlodemort on his own. Nobody objects, and they all do as they are told. Vlodemort prepares to fight, but is interrupted by his cousin, Lord Vlogemort, arriving through another portal. Vlodemort grows restless, and draws his favorite knife from his cloak, ready to kill. Geometry Geoffrey stops in between Vlodemort and Lord Vlogemort, with unknown motives. Before anything more can happen, though, yet another portal opens.


	5. From Another World

KakaCarrotCake and Virginia arrive, having detected a massive surge of dark alien power in this dimension. They plan to stop Vlodemort with their laser powers. They are soon followed by their annoying friend Krill-In. Krill-In whines to them, trying to get them to eat a plate of krill, completely unaware of the situation at hand. Krill-In gets so upset that he begins throwing platters of krill at KakaCarrotCake and Virginia, but a muscular figure blocks them before they can make contact. It is the mighty G. Aston! Krill-In stares in awe, before begging for G. Aston to tell him his secrets for magnificent hair growth. G. Aston grabs hold of Krill-In and puts him underneath his arm. G. Aston then flexes his massive muscles, crushing every bone in Krill-In's tiny body.

"I don't like seafood," snickers G. Aston, throwing the limp body to the side. Suddenly, another evil force approaches. It is Freezy Puff, planning to destroy the world even more than it has been destroyed already! KakaCarrotCake takes advantage of this distraction and enters his super sand lesbian form in order to take on G. Aston. Virginia is shocked at these turns of events, and stares in silent awe. G. Aston flexes once more, his overwhelming manliness turning KakaCarrotCake straight and disabling his super sand lesbian form. Meanwhile, Iso-Nikku disarms Vlodemort, sending his knife hurtling into the sewers. Vlodemort grins as he conjures his backup knife, with his name, 'Tom Satan Bombodil', inscribed onto the handle. Iso-Nikku attempts to go in for a followup attack, but is halted by one of his still hypnotized tentacles tapping his shoulder. Iso-Nikku devours one of the tentacles, which had previously absorbed a Cryomancer and gained cryomancy for twenty minutes. In eating this tentacle, Iso-Nikku gains this ability as well, but for only fifteen minutes. He shatters the remaining rebellious tentacles, and turns to take on Vlodemort 1 on 1.

Before attacking, Vlodemort laces his blade in his signature Vlodemortserum™. This serum will force Iso-Nikku's darkness to become infected with light. Iso-Nikku notes that he will need to fight from afar, and morphs one of his fleshier tentacles into a 14 inch veiny atrocity of an AK-47. He tries to shoot Vlodemort before he can stab him, but his AK-47 is too flaccid to be of any use. He desperately tries to make it work. Just as Vlodemort is about to stab Iso-Nikku, the AK-47 sputters to life, unleashing gallons and gallons of bullets. Vlodemort has to use his knife to deflect these bullets, rendering the blade useless. He throws away the broken knife and conjures up yet another one, this time forged by the likes of the world famous Headache Guy.

KakaCarrotCake has by this point gathered enough power to activate Super sand lesbian 2, which is too gay for even G. Aston to straighten out. KakaCarrotCake gets a running start and performs a kamehame-dropkick right in Freezy Puff's chest, causing her to explode and die. He then turns his attention fully to G. Aston. As this fight plays out, Iso-Nikku consumes one of his own tumors, and then spits out a baker's dozen of gren8tes, which are similar to grenades but imbued with pure darkness and a core of flesh. Iso-Nikku pulls the pins of 14 of the gren8tes and hurls them at Vlodemort. While this attack is happening, Iso-Nikku begins another summoning ritual, using his own life points as a source of power. Vlodemort thinks quickly, and enters his Super Sexah Bisensual form to increase his power. He leaps into the air and does an elegant backflip before catching all of the gren8tes between his shiny yellow teeth. He then spits the gren8tes back towards Iso-Nikku, laughing in a very handsome manner. Voldefilm, Vlogemort's twin brother, hatches an evil plot to destroy all films, and replace them with his own.

Iso-Nikku successfully summons blue eyes white dragon from the pits of anti-hell, which isn't the same thing as heaven. He then teams up with G. Aston to fight KakaCarrotCake's new Super sand lesbian 2 form. KakaCarrotCake calls Virginia over to fight by his side and even the odds. Nipper, who has been spectating this whole time, gasps at the extraordinarily high levels of power present in the scenario. He shouts out that the power levels are over 9,000 units worth of power, which startles G. Aston, knocking him out. Iso-Nikku sends blue eyes to fight Vlodemort while he continues the battle against KakaCarrotCake. KakaCarrotCake can not fight back forever, so he decides to try to sign a peace treaty with Iso-Nikku. However, as Iso-Nikku leans in to sign the treaty, he suddenly pulls out a purple pony plug, and stabs KakaCarrotCake in the spleen! KakaCarrotCake yelps so loudly that it attracts the attention of Tic Tac Jack, who roars in fury when he sees Iso-Nikku fighting Vlodemort and KakaCarrotCake, while he himself has been sitting around fighting nobody. Jack grabs Bigger Smoke's discarded golf club and runs into battle, ready for whatever may come in his way.

As Tic Tac Jack comes closer to entering the fight, he is knocked back by a massive shockwave of power. The plug has only further empowered KakaCarrotCake! KakaCarrotCake has now ascended to a super sand lesbian GOD! However, he still shows interest in Iso-Nikku signing the treaty. Iso-Nikku shrugs and signs the treaty with his own bodily fluids. Meanwhile, Voldefilm's master plan has backfired...he has destroyed all of HIS films! Voldefilm shrieks in terror as the films he has kept under his cloak all explode simultaneously, sending bits and pieces of Voldefilm's body all over the place. Just as Iso-Nikku finishes scrawling his sloppy signature, though, Tic Tac Jack comes soaring through the air and impales Iso-Nikku's left retina with the Putter™, club side first. This does little more than to stun Iso-Nikku, as he is used to pain of all kinds. He swallows the club through his eyehole and summons a false clone of Bigger Smoke to keep Tic Tac Jack occupied. Jack refuses to fall for it, and kicks the clone aside, taking his golf club for future use.


	6. Banning Time

Tic Tac Jack and Iso-Nikku are interrupted before they can continue fighting, as Skybyte Richman makes her return! This time, she has brought three of her subscribers, dressed like Shaggy Rogers. The subscribers shoot at Iso-Nikku and Tic Tac Jack approximately seven billion times using the gun. However, they are really, REALLY bad at aiming, so all of the bullets miss. Dooris finally snaps out of his dazed state, and picks up the submachine gun using his tongue. He lets loose a barrage of bullets towards Iso-Nikku. Iso-Nikku does that thing like the one scene in the Matrix and dodges all of the bullets, showing off some impressive dance moves at the same time. Dooris challenges Iso-Nikku to a dance-off. Iso-Nikku wins the dance-off with little effort, and receives the gold homework as a prize. Dooris' frame sags with disgrace as he is forced to accept the silver homework.

Tic Tac Jack looks onward as he sensually licks the golf club he is holding. He is trying to put together a master plan to get his revenge once and for all. While Jack isn't paying attention, Dooris walks over and casually swaps the club and the silver homework, and holds up the club proudly for ten minutes. When Jack returns to reality, he is surprised by the sudden absence of his club. Dooris smacks him over the head with the club, and takes back the silver homework as well.

"I rule you, peasant," says Dooris, smacking Tic Tac Jack once more on the noggin. Tic Tac Jack is unable to stop the assault, and inevitably gets knocked unconscious. Skybyte laughs at the defeat of one of her enemies. Dooris turns his attention to Skybyte, readying the club for another attack. Skybyte barely has time to put up her shields and retreat before the club comes zipping right towards her with the force of a massive door slamming shut. Out of nowhere, Lemmy the Lemon arrives through a portal on a quest to avenge his family.

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" shouts Lemmy, pointing a lemon at Dooris. Dooris activates his slow motion powers to just barely dodge the attack. Lemmy is not done, though. He pulls out a lime and throws it at Dooris the moment his slow motion wears off. Dooris enters fast motion, and catches the lime in his eyehole, demonstrating how he is a true magician mastermind of great courage and power. Lemmy throws yet another lime in the direction of Dooris, who quickly redirects it to head towards Skybyte. However, Skybyte has already completed her retreat, rendering the attack useless.

"It's BANNING time!" moans Iso-Nikku rather sexually, retrieving his BanHammer™ once again. Dooris' eyes grow wider than ever in shock. He bows down before Iso-Nikku, begging for his life to be spared. However, before Iso-Nikku can decide the fate of poor Dooris, the door slams open. Before them stands one of the heroes only legends have spoken of. It is Scooter McBallerballs III, ruler of all ball-catching kind! Tic Tac Jack faints like a Belieber seeing their idol in person, astonished by Scooter's glory.

"Who's up for a game of catch? I broguth my own ball!" ejaculates Scooter in a thick accent, licking his eyebrow. Iso-Nikku responds by swiftly throwing his BanHammer™ at Scooter, who catches it without even flinching. However, Scooter made the mistake of catching the legendary warhammer by it's head, causing him to be sent to the pit of the balls. Iso-Nikku turns back to Dooris, and agrees to spare his life and tasty, nutritious soul as long as Dooris agrees to sign Iso-Nikku's contract. Dooris knows he can not beat Iso-Nikku, and decides to save his tasty, nutritious soul by signing the contract. However, the pen that Iso-Nikku gave Dooris leaks onto his hand-le (get it because he's a door?), infecting Dooris with Space-AIDS. Dooris learns of his tragic fate before thirsting for a merciful death, as he becomes disgusted with his horrible ailment.

Meanwhile. Tic Tac Jack screams in pure fury, casting a spell that will tear open a rift in space large enough to extract Scooter from the ball pit. Iso-Nikku ignores Dooris' suffering and chooses instead to follow Jack in an attempt to stop him from saving Scooter. Jack has already gone deep into the depths of the balls, and is using his X-Vision to try to locate Scooter. Upon finding the trapped hero, Jack begins to swim towards him to begin the rescue operation.

Back in the overworld, KakaCarrotCake has slaughtered Dooris. He then revives Dooris using a Shitzu Bean, only so that he can troll him more. Iso-Nikku detects the trolling and warps back to reality, swallowing KakaCarrotCake whole, and ejecting the digested body into the void of space alongside the rest of Iso-Nikku's tar-like excrement. Taking advantage of the distraction, Scooter throws a kickball-sized black hole at Iso-Nikku. Iso-Nikku dodges the black hole, which sucks all the pieces of KakaCarrotCake back together, allowing for him to heal using another Shitzu Bean. Iso-Nikku whistles over an old friend, Gazorpazorp-field. The dynamic duo teams up to take on KakaCarrotCake and Scooter.

As KakaCarrotCake worries that he may finally be outmatched, he realizes that his Tail of Youth has returned. The clock strikes midnight, and KakaCarrotCake becomes an absolutely enormous crying baby. So enormous, in fact, that he can stomp on someone as easily as Godzoda had stomped on Slegnor. Before KakaCarrotCake can do anything, however, dark lightning flashes over the mountains, revealing the quadrilateral silhouette of Padlutio. Tic Tac Jack and Scooter whoop and holler with joy at the arrival of their hero. KakaCarrotCake, unsure of who this new arrival is, carefully asks if Padlutio would like to team up with them. Padlutio thinks deeply on this request, and agrees to team up with KakaCarrotCake only because Scooter is with him.

Seeing this new foe emerge, Iso-Nikku acts fast and absorbs Gazorpazorp-field for more power. Before he can attack his opponents, though, Skybyte comes riding back into battle on her new and improved steed! She has donned her ProEpicMafiaPro shirt, granting her extra power. Iso-Nikku shoots her steed out from underneath, but she keeps on running forwards at the same speed. Laughing, she summons more of her subscribers from the depths of the crust of the Astral Realm to fight against Iso-Nikku. Iso-Nikku scares the subscribers away by squirting very loudly and suddenly, and then looks Skybyte dead in the eyes, ready for battle.


	7. The Forbidden Dwarf Awakens

KakaCarrotCake couldn't hear Padlutio the first time, so he again asks to team up. Padlutio quotes Tic Tac Jack, screaming "YEAH BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" at the top of his rectagonal lungs. KakaCarrotCake then turns on ASDF Movie, drawing the attention of everybody around him to watch, drooling with anticipation. Octo-Chan accidentally arrives through a portal straight from Japan, and is swiftly disposed of by Mianite, Dianite, and Ianite, three of the overseers of the Astral Realm.

For seemingly no reason whatsoever, Padlutio turns to Iso-Nikku and demands that Iso-Nikku be ready to finish reading, sparking KakaCarrotCake's curiosity. Padlutio elaborates upon the world of forbidden literature, the likes of which were never meant to surface in this modern world. The lord of seeing that coming, or TSTCL, arrives and utters his signature catchphrase.

"I saw that coming," says TSTCL, shrugging nonchalantly. Suddenly, Bookman arrives too, and declares how smart he is. This, of course, was foreseen by TSTCL, who repeats his famous catchphrase. Bookman asks Padlutio what book he was talking about. Iso-Nikku does not wait his turn to speak, and asks TSTCL what he saw coming. Before TSTCL can respond, a rather edgy figure appears before both of them. It is Geometry Geoffrey, clad in an all new set of badass armour, which also seems to make him appear exactly as a pentagram would.

In the background, a cow is trying to be a man. Othadud asks his friend Alan if he happens to be a cow. Alan, of course, exclaims that he is not, in fact, a cow. Cow agrees with Alan, and asks if they want to go skateboarding, but the trio is slaughtered by KakaCarrotCake except for Alan, who sneaks away. Iso-Nikku swallows the beefy body of Cow, growing bigger and stronger in the process.

"You remember me? Haha well I've returned," says Geoffrey to Iso-Nikku, smirking. Iso-Nikku responds, "I WILL KILL YOU!", screaming at the bottom of his taint. "Ok" says Geoffrey, completely ignoring the threat. Iso-Nikku severs one of his own tentacles, and charges at Geoffrey, wielding the limb as a weapon. Geoffrey activates his stopping powers, causing Iso-Nikku to trip over him and miss the attack. Iso-Nikku, while tripping over Geoffrey, is impaled by one of the spikes of his pentagram-shaped body, causing power to drain from him and shrink him back to normal size. Geoffrey giggles, amused by his opponent's incompetence. Goddish arrives and shows everybody a really cool flipaclip slideshow, while Geoffrey enters a Latin stand-off with Iso-Nikku.

Iso-Nikku lets out his terrifying battle cry of "BU-BU-BU-BU-BUMP!", devouring Geoffrey before he has a chance to react. This war cry attracts the attention of Lumpy Turnip, god of all mortals and threads, who arrives on the scene. Additionally, another new challenger emerges! From the cubic realm of Meinkraften, Crappy makes an explosive entry to the Astral Realm! Hongzu ineffectively tries to hush people, but everybody is too excited to stay quiet. To annoy Hongzu, Iso-Nikku loudly shrieks "IS THIS QUIET ENOUGH FOR YOU?" before entering a Latin stand-off with Crappy.

Iso-Nikku escapes the stand-off by donning a black leather Jackson™, giving him the advantage. Crappy gets into his flying minecart and begins flying through the air where Iso-Nikku can't get his greasy tendrils on him. Lumpy Turnip casts a spell that sends Iso-Nikku back into the past, and then throws his scepter at Crappy. Iso-Nikku attempts to go in for a followup attack, but is halted by one of his still hypnotized tentacles tapping his shoulder. Iso-Nikku devours one of the tentacles, which had previously absorbed a Cryomancer and gained cryomancy for twenty minutes. In eating this tentacle, Iso-Nikku gains this ability as well, but for only fifteen minutes. He shatters the remaining rebellious tentacles, and turns to take on Vlodemort 1 on 1. Crappy dodges the incoming projectile, and rams into Iso-Nikku so hard that he is blasted back into the present. Iso-Nikku does not thank Crappy, and instead snipes him, causing a big explosion. Iso-Nikku harvests the Deich from Crappy's body, and adds it to his collection. Lumpy breaks into the collection and blows up every single Deich, causing an unspeakably large disturbance in the Deichosphere. Lumpy then slaps Iso-Nikku very hard and laughs in his face as he mourns his Deich collection.

The shockwave sent out within the Deichosphere echoes outwards, awakening a being who had been sleeping for far too long. Sleazy, the forbidden eighth dwarf, appears dramatically over the horizon, shooting a challenging glance at Lumpy Turnip. Lumpy Turnip dares Sleazy to fight him, threatening that he will kill him with ease. Sleazy howls, "YOU DO NOT KNOW THE EXTENT OF MY POWER! WALT DISNERP HIMSELF COULD NOT GLUE MY BUNGHOLE SHUT!", awkwardly standing still after uttering the words. The Death Star falls into an Earth, blowing both itself and the planet up. Sleazy laughs as he watches, drinking a Hungarian smoothie out of a sippy cup. Iso-Nikku twists his face in disgust, but decides to do even better, drinking a buffalo smoothie in agonizing pain.

Sleazy takes note of this, taking it as a challenge. Sleazy guzzles down an entire bottle of liquid scronch, licking his lips afterward. Iso-Nikku reluctantly slurps down a bottle of Hershey Squirts, burping loudly as he swallows the last gulp. While Iso-Nikku is burping, Sleazy strips down and lunges forwards, grabbing hold of Iso-Nikku's tentacle and pole dancing on it. Iso-Nikku attempts to give Sleazy crabs, but Sleazy is unaffected due to being the Lord of the Kinks, and having every STD and fetish known to man and several others unknown to man. Angered, Iso-Nikku rams a Moby Huge into Sleazy's gaping butthole, immobilizing him. Sleazy staggers for several moments, spitting out his last meal, a strange chicken with a fish smoking a cigar stuffed inside of it, before beginning to wriggle in a terrifying yet mildly erotic manner, causing the Moby Huge to travel through his entire digestive tract, up his esophagus, and out of his mouth, launching like a torpedo straight towards Iso-Nikku.


	8. Rise of the Pineapples

Iso-Nikku, doing the calculations quickly, realizes the Moby Huge is moving too fast for him to dodge, so he splits in half, resulting in only half of him being destroyed. As Sleazy stares at Iso-Nikku menacingly whilst stroking his own throbbing rod, Iso-Nikku once again dons his black leather Jackson™. This time, he means business. He offers a contract to Sleazy to work in his porn industry, impressed at the skills the dwarf had demonstrated in their battle. Iso-Nikku also gets hungry and eats the chicken fish. Sleazy giggles like a little large adult elder toddler who smokes 17 packs of cigarettes every day. He agrees to sign the contract, as long as it doesn't interfere with his work alongside OG Mudbone on freaksofcorks and funkedupfacials. Iso-Nikku pumps his fist in the air, and tells Sleazy that he can OF COURSE work with the Ultimate Punisher, OG Mudbone!

Bird flies overhead, screeching loudly. Sleazy tries to show off his skills by blonching the bird out of the sky, but misses and is shot by his own blonch, almost dying. Iso-Nikku acts fastly and uses his tentacles to save Sleazy from certain death by blonch. Sleazy says noice to Iso-Nikku. Bird screeches once again, drawing Sleazy's attention back to it. Before Sleazy can blonch again, Iso-Nikku sensually rubs his arm with a tentacle, before fusing with Sleazy and becoming Slonksolation. A large amount of pineapples begin falling from the sky, summoned by none other than Iseater, lord of all pineapples. Suddenly, straight from Mexico, a man named Jesus drives up in his Ford® Fusion. Iseater smashes the car, but Jesus escapes unharmed. Jesus blasts very loud music, disintegrating Iseater with its raw power.

As the pineapples continue raining from the sky, Tic Tac Jack shoots a spell at Jesus. Jesus doesn't even have to move, because Tic Tac Jack's spell misses. Tic Tac Jack accidentally swallows a bit of pineapple and throws up because he is allergic, but still likes the taste of pineapples. Boomerang859 yells out that pineapples are for losers, instantly regretting his decisions as the pineapples all attack him mercilessly. Tic Tac Jack and Jesus clap as they watch, and the pineapples do a few tricks.

Slonksolation pulls down his pants, revealing a tentacle. He rips off the tentacle and uses it as a sword to slice all the pineapples in half like a ninja. Geometry Geoffrey looks at his watch. The time is a quarter to three. Before Geoffrey can warn anybody, Greater Finland comes and starts attacking people, as is tradition to do at quarter to three. Coldsteel the Hedgeheg rides in on his skateboard, scoffing at everybody individually as he does a sweet kickflip.

Adolph Ketler, Coldsteel's nemesis and single father, busts down the door and shoots Coldsteel with two bullets. Coldsteel whines angrily that he doesn't want to be disrupted by Adolph's nonsense. Coldsteel does another kickflip, as the pineapples make their return. Having lost most of their power, the best the pineapples can do is annoy everybody ever so slightly. Slonksolation stabs Adolph, feeding his addiction for being sliced. Annoyed, Slonksolation begins randomly talking in sign language. He whips out his dual-wielding salt shakers, and sprays salt everywhere, making a portal for Wardsome Wardrobe, Overlord of Salt, to appear through. Wardsome instantly challenges everybody to a fight. Before a response can be given, Krappy reincarnated, this time very, VERY angry. Slonksolation makes Krappy explode again by using his tentacle sword, but this time, instead of exploding, Krappy forms into a massive clone of Godzoda! Krapzoda hisses so loudly that Slonksolation drops the soap he was washing his tentacles with. Wardsome Wardrobe inhales the tentacle sword, becoming Tentaclesome Wardrobe. Tentaclesome uses his improved power to inhale every tentacle in the universe, even those attached to Slonksolation. He also throws a skateboard at Krapzoda, landing a critical hit.

Without his tentacles, Slonksolation is unable to remain fused. Alphalation and Betalation fall apart, confused. Alphalation has to drink some Kool-Aid to stay chill because of how much power was lost by unfusing. The two titans look up in horror as they see a very angry Sleazy rise from the unfusion pile. Sleazy fuses with Krapzoda, who had shrugged off the skateboard hit, and becomes KRAPSLEAZODA, with a baguette hanging all the way from his belt to his knees. Nikku, who had also been freed, wipes off the tar-like flesh that has still clung to his body, and tries to walk away. Before he can escape, Tentaclesome grabs Nikku's hat and wears it for himself, taking pride in how little drama he can start with the hat on.

Tired of waiting, Tentaclesome continuously strangles Nikku out of boredom, waiting for Alphalation and Betalation to return. Meanwhile, KRAPSLEAZODA encounters krapsleazoda, his archnemesis. The two decide to change their ways of hate, and fuse into kRaPsLeAzOdA. iSorrowDAVISETI attempts to ruin somebody's day, but is beaten up by iSorrowProductions. Tentaclesome gives Nikku's corpse to iSorrowDAVISETI to cheer him up, but iSorrowProductions has already left. kRaPsLeAzOdA lets out a roar, causing a rain of strange kinky art to fall from the sky. Unfortunately, this plan backfires, and kRaPsLeAzOdA has to go onto cornhub to see some authentic, quality corn for once. He gets stuck in an endless loop of vigorously trying to jack off, but his baguette is so long that it takes 15 minutes to complete one stroke. Not just some, but all, of the fandoms arrive on the scene. Alphalation is stuck fighting the Soviet Union fandom, while Betalation takes on the Homer Simpson fandom.


	9. It's BO Time

Unfortunately, the titans are too weak to eradicate all the fandoms, so they use Discordapp to call in ProEpicMafiaPro for help. Betalation consumes a wild TheGyromancer, giving him awesome gyration abilities. The pineapples, kRaPsLeAzOdA, and the fandoms are now faced up against Alphalation, Betalation, and ProEpicMafiaPro. Before this epic fight can happen, though, Zombie Dooris rises from his grave! Even more exciting, Tentaclesome Wardrobe inhales all of the Evil Energy in the area, becoming the almighty 3X-0d14! Y4M1-YUG1 commands 3X-0d14 to 0BL17-3r8.

ERROR_Stars drops off a cheesecake into the realm, which Zombie Dooris eats to help cure some of the damage from space AIDS. Zombie Dooris challenges 3X-0d14, just as Yami-Yugi and Exodia arrive. Exodia and 3X-0d14 begin trying to obliterate each other, and 3X-0d14 is winning. Zombie Dooris decides to join 3X-0d14, and begins work on constructing something with some highly powerful enchanted wood. Alphalation assists Exodia, playing the polymerization card to fuse Exodia and ProEpicMafiaPro, forming ExoMafiaProdia. Zombie Dooris hammers in the final nail necessary to finish the construction of the supreme construct of the S.S. Bojangler, and promptly drives it right into ExoMafiaProdia.

ERROR_Stars throws a very fast exploding knife, which makes a big crater but doesn't really actually hurt anybody or anything, since the Bojangler is unsinkable. Zombie Dooris toot toots his way through ERROR_Stars, who dodges the attack elegantly. ERROR_Stars then hacks into the system and attempts to ban everybody from the server, unsuccessfully. As Steve the llama eats his corn, Zombie Dooris sounds the foghorn and runs over the narrator. Zombie Dooris then activates the garlic sauce button, which turns the terrain into a much easier to navigate spread of garlic sauce. Meanwhile, ERROR_Stars continues making the crater bigger and deeper with more knives, all while reading a book because knowledge is the most powerful force in the multiverse.

Alphalation is startled by a sudden blast of garlic sauce from the Bojangler, which takes a sharp turn and lands directly on ERROR_Stars's head, not actually doing any damage. Betalation angrily asks why Zombie Dooris is driving so recklessly. ERROR_Stars teleports out from underneath the boat, kills Alphalation, and reincarnates him as a pink cow. Zombie Dooris shrugs and brings everybody except for ERROR_Stars into the interior of the Bojangler, which is infinitely large. Moosolation moos angrily, as he is not a fan of these types of parties. ERROR_Stars doesn't mind being left out, as they are introverted anyways. Zombie Dooris closes the window facing ERROR_Stars, who has taken to reading yet another book.

"It's BO time" yells Zombie Dooris, tooting the horn loudly to try and distract ERROR_Stars from their speedreading. Unfortunately, this has the opposite effect, somehow putting ERROR_Stars to sleep. Moosolation suddenly flicks out a pocket knife, and uses it to slice himself. This activates his Titan-Shifter abilities, allowing him to grow to a full size dark titan. He crushes everybody in the party with his magnum dong, before instantly resurrecting them again. Godzoda complains that he doesn't like parties being crashed, but Alphalation ignores him. Zombie Dooris lays twitching on the ground, unable to resurrect again. Wardsome Wardrobe, now with no tentacle powers, screams at Alphalation for ruining his thread. Alphalation challenges Wardsome to a 1v1. Wardsome agrees, and sends Alphalation a fight request. ERROR_Stars awakens to the sound of Alphalation throwing a punch at Wardsome and missing.

Wardsome tells Alphalation that they can't fight since Alphalation hasn't accepted the fight request. "Oops," whimpers Alphalation, quickly accepting the request before throwing another massive punch, but the servers are really bad and the punch causes a lot of lag. ERROR_Stars walks away farther and falls back to sleep. Wardsome waits about 30 years for the lag to stop so that he can throw a pipe bomb at Alphalation's special place, asking how to do the lenny face afterwards. ERROR_Stars teleports the duo to a far away place with better Wifi so that they can resume their fight. After an hour, ERROR_Stars asks if they were done, because they are paying for the Wifi. Alphalation and Wardsome return, apologizing for the inconvenience.

Suddenly, Scopey the Skeleton floats down from yet another portal. He intends to wreck some scrubs. kRaPsLeAzOdA lets out a roar upon seeing Scopey, and charges towards him with the intent to kill. Before he can make it, though, he slips on a banana peel, getting impaled by his own 15 foot baguette on the way down, killing him. Tic Tac Jack emerges from behind, laughing, as HE had placed the banana peel. Scopey tries to shoot Tic Tac Jack with his emoji cannon, but it goes right through the hole in the middle of Jack's 'O' form. Scopey then shoots out an alternating wave of x and o emojis, so that it will be impossible for Jack to dodge them by changing forms. Jack begins to panic, palms sweaty, knees weak, arms heavy. He tries to figure out a solution to this dilemma, and channels all his power to cast an extreme spell.

"ZA WARUDO, TOKI WO TOMARE!" cries Jack, as time slows down around him. He concentrates, and uses his newly learned parkour skills to dodge every single incoming attack before time speeds up again. Bird tweets overhead, impressed. Scopey offers Bird a Dorito as he uses his amazing reflexes to shoot Jack with his Mountain Dew Super Soaker™. Jack takes the hit, but keeps moving anyways thanks to his specialized training to ignore pain. Desperate, Scopey tries to hack into Jack's mind using an Xbox controller. ERROR_Stars tries to get everybody to stop fighting because they are running out of bandwidth. Scopey shatters a Meinkraft Console Edition disc, which causes ERROR_Stars's computer to crash.

Scopey initiates his ultimate ability, sparking the MLGpocalype. A neon green Mountain Dewnami approaches from the distance, threatening to tickle everybody's innards. ERROR_Stars simply flies above the wave nonchalantly. Jack fakes his own death, saves and quits to title, and logs back in with his own custom made hacked client. He summons a good friend of his, Sans Undertale, to his side. Scopey hops on a surfboard and approaches his cousin Sans, describing how much he missed him. ERROR_Stars finally snaps, and turns off the Meinkraft engine that has been supporting Jack. Jack begins glitching uncontrollably, space and time both collapsing around him as sad music plays. He falls into a pre-dug grave, his impact echoing across the entire Astral Realm. As Jack lay coughing blood in the hole, he utters his final words.

"I can't wait to see you again...Bigger Smoke…" Tic Tac Jack spasms uncontrollably before finally ceasing to move. His grave is covered with dirt, and a dog promptly urinates on it. Meanwhile, ERROR_Stars watches everybody flail hopelessly in the Dewnami. They knock Scopey off of his surfboard, but he gets right back on. All of the sudden, a melody can be heard echoing across the void of the Astral Realm. This melody is the same that is heard upon starting up the game Wii Sports! From the shadows, a shrouded blue figure known only as Rekful Youmote Gal draws near. This is no ordinary Wiithlete, this is the greatest Wiithlete to ever live! Rekful stops the Dewnami with a literal flick of the wrist using a hyper advanced Wiimote strategy. ERROR_Stars acts fast and pulls a plug that should potentially disable Rekful's controller. Scopey, still peeved over the surfboard thing, tries to disable ERROR_Stars's face. All this does is annoy ERROR_Stars, who stabs Scopey's empty eye socket with a pocket knife.

The plug turns out to have not even affected Rekful at all, as she blasts the Wii Sports theme once more from an unknown source, while throwing Wiimotes all over the place. ERROR_Stars politely asks Rekful to turn the volume down, but Rekful cannot hear them. The Dewnami finally dissipates, and Doritos start to rain from the sky instead. Scopey starts waving around Playstation move controllers. Everywhere the Doritos land, holes begin to open in the ground, from which weed zombies emerge, hungering for scrubs. ERROR_Stars goes back to their perch and continues watching. The weed zombies raid the Bojangler, tearing it to pieces and gaining power from the chicken and biscuits held within. ERROR_Stars blows up several zombies with one thrown knife.

Golden Weaver swings in on a thread of gold and tries to repair the Bojangler using his gold weaves. Rekful Youmote Gal beats 17 civilians to death with her Wiimotes, just to show off. This angers the zombies, who proceed to eat Rekful Youmote Gal. Scopey uses the controllers to direct the zombies towards Golden Weaver, in an attempt to stop the repair of the Bojangler. Bliing, the only remaining Hornbender in the entire multiverse, coming from a long line of dead Hornbenders, descends into the Astral Realm, airhorns blaring. Rekful, who has regenerated herself using DETERMINATION, watches as Bliing tries to stop Golden Weaver from fixing the Bojangler.


	10. Savage Minions

"YOU MUSTN'T REPAIR THAT! IT'S NOT WHAT IS WANTED!" Bliing shouts, blaring his airhorns between every syllable. Scopey nods in agreement, initiating his tertiary ultimate. The weed zombies absorb what is left of the Dew and Doritos and ascend to become quickscoping Weed Goliaths. The Goliaths tear the Bojangler to shreds, leaving Golden Weaver incapable of doing anything whatsoever to stop them. Suddenly, the remnants of the Bojangler begin glowing fiercely, and Archangel Demigod Dooris emerges, shooting light into the hearts of all the goliaths, destroying them. Scopey screams in terror, upset that all his minions had died. Unfortunately for Scopey, in thinking this, he had brought forth a horde of edgy barbarian minions, who tore his bony body to smithereens in an instant and a half.

Archangel Demigod Dooris repairs the Bojangler, as Bliing yells more and more to stop. Golden Weaver chuckles at Bliing's pain because he's probably a sadist. Dooris gets into the driver's seat and prepares to party. Golden Weaver gets in the back, and Prototype Max tries to steal the keys from Dooris, who eats them to keep them safe. The savage minions finish tearing apart every molecule of Scopey's body, and set their bloodthirsty sights on the Bojangler. Realizing he is unsafe, Bliing reluctantly gets into the Bojangler to escape the minions, which can be heard banging against the walls of the ship. Bliing stupidly leaves the door open though, and the minions rush in and try to attack him. Bliing starts blaring airhorns so loud that the minions' heads begin to explode. This kills most, but not all, of the minions. Dooris demands that everybody escape to the roof so that the remaining minions do not kill them, opening the ladder and climbing up it.

Golden Weaver follows Dooris up, but the ladder breaks after he reaches the top. The two watch in horror as the minions devour Bliing and Prototype Max, the sound of minion noises and airhorns blending into a chaotic cacophony of creeps. The minions reassamble outside, and form into the unholy savage minion giant, Megaminion. Megaminion grabs the Bojangler and dangles it over his open mouth. "Solve my riddle and I won't eat you," warns Megaminion to Dooris and Golden Weaver. Golden Weaver makes a web platform to stand on and tries to shoot at Megaminion, to no avail. This triggers Archangel Demigod Dooris's spider allergy, causing him to stumble backwards and slip right into Megaminion's gaping maw. Dooris screams as he dies for the third time, this time at the hands of the teeth of a gigantic minion. Wardsome Wardrobe tries to help Golden Weaver shoot at Megaminion.

Golden Weaver realizes Megaminion won't be killed like this, and politely asks what the riddle is, as ERROR_Stars watches all this chaos from a safe distance away. Megaminion lets out a deep, hearty laugh, followed by a burp. "If George Washington was a dog, what kind would he be?" inquires Megaminion to his captive audience, holding Wardsome in one hand and Golden Weaver in the other. Wardsome grabs Golden Weaver's phone and starts spamming the Roblax death sound. Megaminion waits for the answer as a sign hits him in the head, which he doesn't read. Golden Weaver's eyes light up. "I know! A golden retriever!" exclaims Golden Weaver. Megaminion looks Golden Weaver in the eyes, licking his lips. "WRONG!" bellows Megaminion, swallowing both Golden Weaver and Wardsome whole instead of chewing them like he did with Dooris.

"Man, I HATE vore," says Wardsome, as a laugh track plays in the background. ERROR_Stars uploads a video of this encounter to Youtube, and gets mad views from a lot of vore fetishists. ERROR_Stars gets a nice laugh out of reading the comments, like "God I wish that were me", "NO PLS DON'T EAT ME XD", and "This video is Huatastic", among many others. Megaminion is embarrassed at all this attention, and decomposes into a handful of regular size minions, one of them still having Wardsome and Weaver inside somehow, but they can't find a way out. The minions run away, scared at what may become of them if they don't. Wardsome calls out into the abyss, and Spines McGee comes out, but he is not inside of the minion.

ERROR_Stars passes the time not by reading, but by completing puzzles like mazes. Spines McGee flies around ERROR_Stars trying to get their attention unsuccessfully, completely ignoring the minion that is digesting Wardsome and Weaver. ERROR_Stars tries to shut off flying again, but Spines stays flying anyways. ERROR_Stars continuously tries to make Spines bugger off, but Spines McGee somehow stays through every attack. ERROR_Stars puts Spines in a box and tells him he won't be let out until he agrees to go away. Unfortunately, this backfires because Spines McGee is an edgy rebel, and he chooses instead to stay in the box, hissing loudly. ERROR_Stars sighs and teleports the box with Spines in it out of the Astral Realm entirely.

From another portal falls Boring Brick, an ordinary, boring brick with nothing special about it. A shadowy armored boat also comes out of a very large portal, crushing Rekful Youmote Gal to death in the process, and crushing her dreams too so she has nothing to be determined for. ERROR_Stars observes Boring Brick in all of its boring bricky glory, and begins stroking the brick. ERROR_Stars decides to turn Boring Brick into Tigris the tiger, and keep it as a pet. Bookman, TSTCL, and Someone Else, lord of something, return to the scene after they had taken a break for ice cream. GodTale Sans also appears, and starts questioning where ERROR_Stars is from. ERROR_Stars says that they came from Drawception and Meinkraft.

A small portal appears in the bottom of the crater and margo walks out, waiting to see what will happen. The door of the boat that arrived earlier bursts open. It's Leif Erikson, king of the vikings! Leif throws back his head and lets out a mighty yodel of "HINGA DINGA DURGEN!", attracting another boat to come near. From this boat steps Gunnar Hamundarson, who responds to the call with an equally mighty screech of "YERGA HINGER DINGER!". Meanwhile, a familiar Ford® Fusion appears, with a La Cucaracha horn blaring. It's Jesus! He's back! ERROR_Stars pushes the two boats into the crater, and Leif and Gunnar go chasing after them. Margo tries to climb out of the crater quickly to avoid death by boat. She finds herself unable, but Jesus throws her a jetpack, which should ideally be able to assist her escape. Unfortunately, the jetpack is leaking, there isn't a whole lot of fuel, and all she has with her is an Eminem album. Margo gets depressed at this, and has to be cheered up by Someone Else.

ERROR_Stars points out that there is now a big staircase that margo can use to escape. Margo climbs the staircase enough that the boats don't kill her before deciding to question the staircase. GOD_DOGE, borker of worlds, appears in the sky, and speaks directly to margo. "I created those stairs, as you are destined to become the next GOD_meme." Upon hearing this, margo begins the process of ascension up the stairs. Somehow, Golden Weaver managed to ascend within the belly of the minion. He awakens in a pile of chicken and fries as the Emerald Spider, and climbs right out of the minion's mouth. Wardsome sends a distress signal to Emerald Spider, hoping to be freed from the minion. Spines McGee fidgets inside of his prison, but still doesn't want to come out. Emerald Spider looks for the nearest McDonald's, before realizing that the nearest McDonald's is Wardsome Wardrobe. Emerald Spider shrinks himself down and enters Wardsome, finding that all of the dead Dominators are either working there or eating there.


	11. The Secret of Sauce

Emerald Spider demands Mulan McNugget sauce, and maybe some McNuggets to go with it. Bliing sadly blows his airhorn from the deep fry station, as Tic Tac Jack informs Emerald that they ran out of that sauce 4 decades earlier. Emerald Spider starts to throw a tantrum, saying he won't leave until he gets that sauce. Suddenly, from a dark corner of the restaurant, a man wearing a trench coat and a fedora and sunglasses and combat boots and khakis and a watch and sunglasses and a fedora and drugs and a smiley face t-shirt and blue socks and a fedora turns away from his happy meal and looks at Emerald Spider.

"I can get your sauce, for a price," says the mysterious figure, revealing an array of cancelled products beneath his cloak.

Before the conversation can continue, ERROR_Stars begins playing loud music from outside of the McDonald's. ERROR_Stars is unconcerned by the cupcake cloud concealing a figure looming over them. Fedora man slaps Emerald Spider to get his attention, but overdoes it and knocks him unconscious. Thanks to the rain of exploding cupcakes, the McDonald's has now been breached and is filling with blood. Balboa walks into the bathroom only to see Barry B. Benson and Pepe making out naked. Daviseti also walks in, and is confused. Somehow, this summons Monochrome Stets, who is searching for the legendary Beacon of Cancer with which he can fuse. ERROR_Stars boredly starts throwing spears everywhere. These spears sever Balboa and Pepe in half, and Daviseti uses one to kill himself. Balboa regenerates her other half, but Pepe dies on the ground, not from blood loss, but from drowning in the blood that has still been filling the McDonald's slowly. Balboa's resurrection is short lived, though, as she is turned to dust by a magical sword wielder known as Lil' chumps.

Monochrome Stets enters the McDonald's and asks for some soft serve ice cream. ERROR_Stars appears behind the counter, and asks what flavor Stets wants. ERROR_Stars recommends the blood flavor, which is currently on sale. Stets declines this offer, and asks instead for vanilla with no beans, before fishing through their pockets for some change. Stets receives the vanilla ice cream, which i covered in blood, and eats it in one suck. He thinks it was yummy. Lil' chumps tries to attack ERROR_Stars, but attacks the ice cream machine instead. Stets's cyborg eye detects the cancer levels in lil' chumps, and thinks he might be heading in the right direction, but these are still not the cancer levels he is looking for. He uses his long tongue to eat all of the remaining ice cream off of his face. ERROR_Stars throws a match at the extremely flammable ice cream that lil' chumps has been getting covered in, setting lil' chumps ablaze instantly.

A herd of Fugly Shrats enter the McDonald's, looking for nummies. Stets scans the Fugly Shrats, still not finding the appropriate cancer levels. Margo finds a can of ice cream and begins eating it without even paying. The Fugly Shrats start whining for food, as Lil' Chumps puts out the fire in a sink. Monochrome Stets eye begins glowing red, a warning to all of the Fugly Shrats. Stets extends his 20 foot tongue outwards to inhale every last one of the Fugly Shrats. Chaos ensues as the Shrats are torn apart and sucked into Stets's body, which gets more and more grotesque with each Shrat he consumes. Unfortunately, Stets bit off more than he could chew, as it turns out there were far more Shrats than he expected. Stets explodes after eating way too many Shrats that his body could not contain. The Shrats cover the entire floor of the McDonald's, their thick coats of fur soaking up all the blood.

Fedora man grabs his Szechuan sauce and runs for cover, as lil' chumps drowns in the wave of Shrats that has taken over the McDonald's. A random demoman eats some of the Shrats, because they taste like scrumppeh. Outside, the blood cloud has receded, and a massive, out of place door looms in its place. The McDonald's explodes, sending everybody inside flying. Fuzznut, who was fishing for trout in a nearby lake, is mildly confused by the explosion. The Door seems to be heating up as it draws closer, entering the atmosphere. Fedora man breaks his spine after hitting a wall, scattering sauce all over the place. Wardsome Wardrobe stabilizes himself in the air on his skateboard. The minion finally vomits up everything, including the remains of Archangel Demigod Dooris. Spines McGee is finally beginning to grow restless in his distant prison. Lumpy Turnip slumbers beneath the ground. Emerald Spider and all of the employees are killed in the McDonald's explosion. What is left of the Bojangler is buried in ash and soft serve.

The Minecraft Kid begins to laugh maniacally, oblivious to the events that have happened thus far. Daniel's antics only accelerate the Door's progress. Minecraft Kid and Daniel start arguing, and Minecraft Kid tries to send his minions after Daniel. In doing so, the savage minions returned to nibble on Minecraft Kid's Achilles tendon, and the Door accelerates for each word uttered. Everyone feels the weight of every door they ever opened crawling on their backs. Balboa awakens next to some Shrats, and upon realizing conversing with them is impossible, leaves the scene. Even ERROR_Stars feels a shiver as the Door of Sin approaches.


	12. The End of a Beginning

"Some…"

Everybody tenses up at the sound of the word. The Door has frozen in place in the sky.

"...BODY once told me"

Shrek kicks open the door of sin, causing Dooris clones to begin falling from the sky. ERROR_Stars begins fiddling with some controls, trying to fix some things. Lightning strikes in a cross formation, while ball lightning forms in the middle. From the ash rises a shadowy version of Tic Tac Jack with glowing red eyes. This is none other than 2xd, a being who has unfathomable amounts of power at his disposal. ERROR_Stars tries to get rid of 2xd by beating him in tic tac toe, but this is an impossible feat, and 2xd wins every time. ERROR_Stars then tries to ban 2xd, but 2xd had absorbed Iso-Nikku's BanHammer™ to become UNBANNABLE. As the rain of Dooris shows no signs of stopping, 2xd shows no sign of leaving. ERROR_Stars realizes there is only one solution to this problem.

ERROR_Stars knocks out 2xd, and ships him away to Madagascar. That will delay 2xd long enough that he should not be a problem for a long time. Wardsome Wardrobe rounds up all of the Dooris clones into one area, harnessing their power to become Doordsome Doordrobe. Long Dong Schlongerong the Narwhale comes falling from the sky horn first, straight towards Doordsome. Doordsome points a machine gun at Schlongerong, asking for identification. Schlongerong does not listen, and lands way off target, almost hitting Geoffrey instead. Geoffrey slides out of the way just in time, getting Schlongerong's horn stuck in a conveniently placed fleshlight. As Doordsome skates over, Schlongerong flings the fleshlight at him, getting them both covered in a strange fluid. This fluid makes them switch bodies. Schlongerong in Doordsome's body immediately attempts seppuku, but fails miserably. Doordsome in Schlongerong's body fuses the two bodies together, become Dongsome Doordrobe.

Dongsome Doordrobe ascends into Drongdrobe the Salty One. Drongdrobe slices through some bushes, one of which containing alternate universe cringelord SCREE_Srats. SCREE_Srats draws their Meinkraft potion gun. SCREE_Srats and ERROR_Stars stand looking at each other, neither making a move. SCREE_Srats throws the potion gun at ERROR_Stars in an attempt to cause a concussion. ERROR_Stars stands there dazed and confused, and does nothing in response. A pokeball can be heard opening somewhere. From it comes the almightily powerful Pan-Nikku, Avatar of Darkness itself. Pan-Nikku surrounds himself in discourse, embracing the dark'ness to charge his powers. In a distant galaxy, Spines McGee's eyes shoot open at the sound of the pokeball opening. SCREE_Srats looks at Pan-Nikku in confusion.

Pan-Nikku smirks, knowing nobody and nothing can ever stop him. As the Avatar of Darkness, he has mastered the six elements of air, fire, water, earth, electricity, and sin. He is literally the embodiment of a lack of light, he cannot be harmed by anything. No amount of wisdom, power, or even courage could stand to Pan-Nikku's raw existence. He is truly the perfect lifeform, and he WILL be the one and only Astral Dominator. SCREE_Srats doesn't know why Pan-Nikku is standing there smirking and not really doing anything. Spines McGee begins to chant an ancient chant from a time long forgotten, a chant of desire, a chant of becoming the best, a chant of domination. Geometry Geoffrey feels a presence. He knows somewhere, somehow, the hardest level has been completed. He ascends. Triagonal Tristan in all of his prismatic glory shines above all. Pan-Nikku sees the light, and his smirk vanishes.

Pan-Nikku turns to Tristan, growling. The Avatar of Darkness and the Avatar of Light stare each other in the eyes. The light pierces through the darkness just as the darkness shatters through the light. The Yin meets eyes with the Yang. Spines McGee breaks free from his prison. He has one want. One desire. One need. A need to catch them all. SCREE_Srats, Triagonal Tristan, and Pan-Nikku look up to see Spines McGee come hurtling towards them. Pan-Nikku closes his eyes. He grabs a gun, takes a shot of whiskey, and then shoots the gun. The gun dies instantly. Pan-Nikku then draws a sword, and throws it straight towards Spines McGee. Spines is ready. He swallows the sword whole, a feat he has been training his entire life for. Seeing no other way of escaping, Pan-Nikku uses a sin smoke bomb to warp out of the way of Spines. Spines lands with such force that a shockwave occurs, breaking everybody's ears. Drongdrobe is unable to fix his ears.

Pan-Nikku counters the shockwave using all of the elements that he has mastered. This is not enough, and the shockwave only slows down. _What immense power is this…?_ wonders Pan-Nikku. He takes evasive action to avoid the shockwave. ERROR_Stars finally snaps out of their trance and relogs to debug theirself. Jesse Ross sets off on a quest to find your father and bring honor to your family. Spines shoots a laser at Jesse. ERROR_Stars goes far away again to stay out of this. Jesse consumes the laser with ease. Spines McGee sneaks up behind SCREE_Srats and initiates fusion, forming into ERROR_Spines. ERROR_Spines summons a massive militia of savage minions to attack Jesse. Jesse tries to fight the minions, but there are far too many, and all the attack does is make them look pretty.

The minions begin swarming ERROR_Stars, Jesse, and Rose Pyrope, princess of bees. ERROR_Stars is completely unaffected, and teleports out from under the swarm, beginning an internal monologue. ERROR_Stars reasons that ERROR_Spines, being an unstable clone, should be rather easy to defeat. Rose Pyrope also somehow escapes the minions unharmed, and begins annoying ERROR_Stars with bees. Pan-Nikku yodels menacingly, as he is even more angry than usual. Rose rests in a meadow, and Pan-Nikku senses a disturbance in the sin. Pan-Nikku's eyes widen in shock as he realizes what is happening.

"We have to go, NOW!" yells Pan-Nikku, but nobody listens.

"You seem upset. Have some cake." says ERROR_Stars nonchalantly.

"YOU FOOL! WE ARE ALL DOOMED!" screams Pan-Nikku, but it is already too late.

Somewhere, in the outermost realm, the single thread from which the Astral Realm dangles is cut. The plane of reality falls into an endless abyss in which time and space do not exist, forever tumbling through a place in which reality itself is not present. The cut thread hovers briefly in the air, before disappearing forever.


	13. A New Beginning

Eons later, it is now the very same day Alphalation went back in time into the Astral Realm. All is quiet. Alphalation's time machine that he left behind begins beeping on its own. Alphalation had forgotten to put in the stabilizer juice! Space around the machine begins to warp and twist, before a very loud RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPP followed by the machine collapsing in on itself, creating a blackest hole. In this hole, a world preserved from the past, yet existing in the future, awaits. The Astral Realm has been reborn, and due to the unstable nature of the entrance and the vast power it emits, anybody can enter just as easily as they entered the first. A new quest begins for an age-old goal of Astral Domination.

The first beast to stumble upon this realm is the great Rawrzer, who lets out one of his signature RAWRs upon entering. Rawrzer glances around, and lets out another RAWR. Rawrzer is confused because he lost his ears long ago, and RAWRs even louder to try to hear his own voice. This noise attracts Jayfeather, who grabs a stick and makes some soft noises next to a microphone. This prompts an unexpected response of "RAWR" from Rawrzer. Another figure emerges from the shadows, one that has seen this type of realm before.

As Dooris steps out into the open, he whips out his machine gun. He shoots at Rawrzer, who lets out a startled RAWR before eating the bullets. As more and more portals begin to open in this Astral Realm, more and more beings gain access. One such being is the experimental super-cell with the power of shapeshifting and absorbing things smaller than himself. He also has the power to grow to sizes beyond human comprehension, but he usually doesn't do this because it's unwieldy. However, he suffers from a crippling vore kink, as well as bouts of PTSD from the Vietnam War, where he fought and lost one of his eyes while saving his general from a grenade. This being is known only as Huatastic Size.

Huatastic Size throws aside the body of a Vietcong scumbag, before jumping into the Astral Realm. As he lands, he makes a loud splat, before reforming and flexing his veiny, bulbous, throbbing muscles and letting out a hearty chuckle, excited for what this world has to offer. Rawrzer swoons for Huatastic, but Huatastic cannot tell because he lost his mind reading powers during the war. Huatastic roundhouse kicks a tree down, just to prove that he still has the strength to do so. Rawrzer assists by shredding the tree to pieces with his fangs.

Dooris takes advantage of this and sneaks up behind Huatastic before stabbing him in the eye with a wrench, and then shooting at him. This angers Rawrzer, who breathes fire on Dooris. Another old hero returns, the last airhorn bender Bliing. Bliing tries to blow an airhorn at Rawrzer, but Rawrzer cannot hear because he is deaf. Huatastic finally reacts to the attack, absorbing the wrench and bullets with no sign of damage. Rawrzer lets out a confused RAWR. Bliing, being the gifted child that he is, blows an airhorn so hard that Rawrzer gains ears and is no longer deaf. Rawrzer is happy at first, but then realizes how horrendously annoying his RAWRs are, causing him to live in suffering.

"Haha! I have defeated the green rawring one, whatever shall you do now!" yells Bliing. Meanwhile, Dooris calls up Bob the Builder to help with his secret project. Bob arrives in 3 minutes, and has his sentient machines rebuild the legendary S.S. Bojangler. Rawrzer becomes enveloped in rage and lets out a devastating RAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWR. This immense noise blinds Bliing momentarily, but he is able to cure his own vision and crush Rawrzer using his sword. Bliing laughs as Rawrzer melts into a sentient puddle of green and purple goo. Huatastic gets hungry, so he eats three chickens whole, letting out a satisfied burp afterwards. Rawrzer tries to do the same, but the chicken attacks him and scares him off.

Bob and his robots have finally completed the construction project, and the new and improved S.S. Bojangler stands in all it's deep-fried glory. It is now sentient, has four legs, and contains a full food court in the rear. It is also 666% bigger than before. Dooris enters the cockpit, and lets out a confident toot toot with the new horn. "Rawrly Ruck!" exclaims Rawrzer. Bliing's eyes widen as he sees the vessel make it's return. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" he cries, trying to break it with his sword, to no avail. Dooris laughs and tells Bliing that the Bojangler cannot be hurt until he himself is killed. Dooris unveils the bisexual blasters, and tries to blast Bliing into oblivion, before slapping what's left with the mighty Boglovel. Rawrzer is terrified by this display, and begs Dooris for mercy, just as Dooris once begged Iso-Nikku the same way.

As Bliing stands stunned, his sword glows brightly, and from it comes Shrek, Bliing's guardian angel. Shrek tries to get into the Bojangler to kill Dooris, but he doesn't know the secret code. Dooris asks Rawrzer to speak the code in order to come on board. However, Rawrzer has heard his voice one too many times, and ends his own life. Shrek uses his mind reading powers to find out the code, and obliterates Dooris and the Bojangler. Bliing writes down all that he has seen in haiku form, to help cope with his trauma. Upon recognizing this trauma, Huatastic Size starts to get war flashbacks, and starts to hallucinate. He approaches a butcher shop, where he sees a massive sausage that he sees as a Vietcong soldier.


	14. A Session of Domination

Billy Bob the Butcher watches on in horror as Huatastic senselessly beats his prized sausage. He wants to fight back, but he realizes he cannot handle this threat. Billy Bob falls backwards, startled by his door openin. In the doorway stands Octo-Chan, who starts to chat with Billy Bob to cope with the loss of TSTCL, who fell into the abyss of time and could not be saved. Outside, DiamondKid gets off of a bus, all grown up and ready to look for employment and become a productive member of society. Billy Bob is distracted by the light reflecting off of DiamondKid's shiny, shiny head. He starts to ignore Octo-Chan, who is still talking. Shrek, seeing his purpose has been fulfilled, ascends back to the heavens to watch over Bliing.

Bliing walks menacingly up to DiamondKid. "Who are you?!" demands Bliing, strengthened by the will of the airhorns. Before DiamondKid can answer, Bookman returns, declaring the loss of an important scroll from the local library. This scroll was the record of all that happened within the first Astral Realm, but was lost when the thread was cut. Lord Resetti, a dangerous and powerful god, has awoken because of this loss. Lord Resetti is very mad. ERROR_Stars, touching down from the sky, smiles a sinister smile and asks Resetti, "Would you rather be rewound or unwound?" Ignoring the question entirely, Lord Resetti demands to know who reset the universe without saving. ERROR_Stars corrects him by pointing out that the universe didn't reset, but rather the old one was destroyed and this new one created billions of years later.

This does nothing more than further anger Lord Resetti, who screams that the scroll is not lost yet, and could still be found somewhere in this universe. ERROR_Stars sighs and gives up on trying to explain anything to this rage-driven god. Meanwhile, Heavy does some sketchy stuff in his private quarters. Bliing is mad because he doesn't understand what ERROR_Stars and Lord Resetti are going on about, so he vibrates angrily and confusedly. These vibrations send out shockwaves that make every baby in the nearest city explode violently.

Huatastic Size draws everyone's attention away from Resetti by punching it with a fiery fist of pain. In doing this, he creates a gaping chasm into the nether realms, from which Billy B. Kake, legendary samurai warrior and disciple of OG Mudbone emerges, closing the door on the way out. Billy swears to claim this realm in the name of OG Mudbone. Huatastic growls at the same time as his stomach, but then he looks behind Billy and his eyes widen in surprise. Behind Billy is none other than Sleazy Smurf, Sleazy's very own disciple and co-star. Seeing the danger of the situation, Huatastic tries to eat Billy before it's too late.

Huatastic is knocked back by a wave of power. Sleazy Smurf and Billy B. Kake are giving off so much sticky power that Huatastic cannot move towards them. DiamondKId watches on in horror, slowly losing his innocence. Huatastic, realizing he has no other choice, grabs The Gun and shoots at Sleazy Smurf and Billy, while Bliing continues taking notes. Colonel Couch appears from the realm of Furnitura. DiamondKid, in great need of a rest, sits down on Colonel Couch. He relaxes to let his tired legs sleep. Billy and Sleazy Smurf dodge every single attack from Huatastic, and Billy B. Kake enters Sleazy Smurf. Together they form Bleazy Blurf, the embodiment of lust.

D-Squiji chuckles at this display as he watches from a distance. Billy Bob sleeps soundly in his butcher shop, finally safe from the horrors of the world. Huatastic starts to charge at Bleazy, but his watch begins going off. He hasn't yet met his daily splooge quota! Huatastic rushes back to his house and whips out his laptop. He finds the most exotic source of splooge he can imagine, and while he's doing his work, his mom, YO MAMA, walks in. She's in shock at first, but then compliments her son for a job well done. Huatastic sheds a single tear of joy, as this is the first compliment he's received since he got all those medals after the war.

Before Huatastic and his mom can talk any further, Bleazy walks up behind Huatastic and smacks his lips loudly. Huatastic's head snaps around 180 degrees, and he grabs a Moby Huge and throws it at Bleazy. Bleazy watches as the projectile soars through the air, and knows what must be done. He's been trained his whole life for this very thing. Bleazy screams loudly and then takes the Moby Huge up his hole, and then speaks an ancient chant to consume it. "Well, this thread...exists. But okay. I'll bite. Gas masks and leather or bondage: Yeah, I find ladies in gas masks sexy for some reason. Best combined with some LEATHER, and perfect for a DOM SESSION." As the last two words resonate throughout Huatastic's house, the Moby Huge is gulped down by Bleazy's body, and disappears forever.

Another hero readies himself outside of a portal to the Realm, being named Banananan. His hands are covered in poison spikes, and he can peel himself to become a Super Saiyan God. The peel will eventually regrow, allowing him to re-peel and become a titan. Due to surgery in his knee, he moves slightly slower than most others of his kind. Banananan gets ready to enter the portal, by spectating what is happening within. A new foe has emerged in the realm. From a neighboring lab to the one in Siberia where Huatastic Size was created, an accidental fusion of a piece of paper, a pair of scissors, and a Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson arrives, known only as Rock Hard Randy.


	15. A Rock Hard Place

Huatastic Size confronts this newcomer by flexing his goopy muscles, causing a freshly squeezed gas mask to fall out. Huatastic blushes and swallows the gas mask again, apologizing for the mistake. Rock Hard Randy is unfazed, his emotions unreadable beyond his sunglasses. He flexes even harder than Huatastic, before slicing him with a piece of paper. Huatastic tries to seal his wound using Good Fluids, but Randy had ceased the means of production of this valuable healing material. Huatastic's eyes go bloodshot as he realizes this, staring right through Randy's glasses.

"You fucking ugly red," says Huatastic, seeing the communism within Randy. He hasn't seen communism this strong since the war. Banananan, seeing this, has second thoughts about entering the portal. He builds up enough confidence to ascend to B-Nano, before seeking help from both Hulk Hogan and John Cena. B-Nano fuses with these two wrestlers to become B-Nanogena, finally confident enough to enter the Astral Realm. Meanwhile, Danny Devito dons a skintight latex suit. B-Nanogena repeatedly peels himself, becoming super hardcore yet also tranquil. He uses his powers of peace to resurrect a lot of really chill dudes and hang out with them.

Rock Hard Randy strengthens himself by hardening his exterior. Huatastic realizes his attacks are doing nothing, and swallows Randy whole. Inside of Huatastic, Randy is confronted by another, smaller Huatastic Size. Randy slices this Huatastic in half, and bursts out through Huatastic's membrane. While Huatastic is stunned, Bliing throws his notebook at him and traps him within. Before being fully trapped, Huatastic is able to summon a temporary, weakened avatar of himself so that he can remain free for slightly longer. Randy stabs this Huatastic, but due to no longer having control over the Good Fluids, Huatastic is able to repair himself. Colonel Couch compresses himself to charge power. Unification, the titan of light, sucks on the couch to gain some power, and then allows himself to be partially corrupted by darkness to become Replication.

Replication turns his attention to Huatastic's avatar, and challenges it to a duel. Colonel Couch glows with his power that he has been charging. Chair, Colonel couch's long time rival, appears to stop Colonel Couch from powering up any further. As this duel commences, Huatastic accepts the challenge from Replication. Colonel Couch expands to massive proportions in order to take Chair by surprise. Chair enters his rage form, and demands he be sat upon. Colonel Couch demands instead that HE be sat upon. Nobody sits on either. ERROR_Stars flies away in disappointment, as these beings are far more difficult to tease due to their higher powers.

Replication thrusts one of his tentacles into Huatastic, trying to drain his lifeblood. Huatastic performs a tricky maneuver, and begins strangling Replication's Deich. Replication shrieks in agony, ripping off the Deich to soothe the pain. He regrows a new Deich, which Huatastic gets ready to attack again. Just as Huatastic goes for another strangle, his watch begins beeping. Huatastic blinks confusedly before disappearing, his avatar having reached the end of its free trial. Rose Pyrope celebrates by eating some pineapple.

While many experiments had happened in Siberia, a rival corporation had been working in the depths of the Sahara desert. Testing done to try and create a being so strong that it could draw alien life to Earth with its mind. They succeeded at this mission, and managed to contain the lifeform they had created. Today, alarms blare throughout the halls of the lab as the glass holding back this force begins to crack. The being smashes out of its containment, and begins slaughtering all who stand before him. As he reaches the surface, covered in blood, he creates a portal to the only place that he knows can handle his power. He heads into the Astral Realm.

"BOW BEFORE YOUR MASTER! FOR I AM ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ!" shouts this being, finally revealing his identity. "No! Nobody will ever bow to you, monster!" yells a wounded being created in the same lab, the failed first attempt to create abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz, qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm. Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz smirks, and incinerates qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm with a single thought. "Anyone else want to rebel?" bellows abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz, satisfied that this realm is the place for him. He destroys Balboa, who has accidentally arrived on a time vehicle, just to prove he means business.

Rock Hard Randy steps forth. He snips off abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz's arm, but abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz instantly generates a new one in its place. He attempts to assimilate Randy, but is stopped by a firm grip on his shoulder. Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz turns around and meets eyes with Rock Hard Richard, Randy's Siberian father. Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz laughs, knowing he, too, has an ally. A loud, ominous hissing is heard, before Krappy the Creeper arrives on the scene to assist his friend. Richard stabs Krappy before he can take in his surroundings, causing him to be not okay. As a result, he becomes Rappy the Reaper, and summons a massive scythe which he uses to shred Richard's no no zone open.

As Richard writhes in horrible pain, Randy steps up and fights Rappy the Reaper using his scissor hands. Rappy empowers himself by drinking some blood and tears of dead orphans that he has on hand at all times. Before the fight can continue, a strange song begins to play and both Randy and Rappy are run over by a weird, unrealistic car. Neither of them are hurt, however, and they get back up quickly. Tyler6876 arrives from one of the Outer Realms, and stands between the two fighters. He holds out his hand to Rock Hard Randy, who proceeds to stab Tyler in the stomach and fuse with him, to become Tyman^*&^. Tyman^*&^ uses his new vampire powers to drain Rappy of his gunpowder, killing him in the process. A loud roar can be heard in the distance, and abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz opens up winrar to try and investigate it.


	16. A Hot Mess

Before the investigation can continue, Tyman uses his new explosive powers to blast abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz away from his computer, taking him by surprise and causing him to lose a letter. He is now abcdefghijklmnopqrstvwxy, but in losing a letter he was able to absorb its power and strengthen himself. Tyman proceeds to cut abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy in half. Abcdefghijklm watches in shock as his other half falls to the ground, and notes that it is too big to absorb, but memorizes its location in case he needs it in the future. Abcdefghijklm then sacrifices his d to launch a powerful attack at Tyman, killing him.

Suddenly, all the way from Madagascar, 2xd arrives on the scene. He brings with him Triagonal Tristan, and the two fuse to become 3XT. 3XT blasts away abcefghijklm's a, b, and c, turning him into efghijklm. Efghijklm summons another one of his allies, OG Darkbone, the punisher of punishers. 3XT summons OG Mudbone, and then fuses him with Obelisk the Tormentor to become Obelisk the Punisher. Darkbone lets out a primal roar, and a 'ch-chk' sound can be heard from his bad region, meaning his bukkake special is ready. Obelisk eats the moon to gain its power, and launches a devastating ejaculation annihilation straight through OG Darkbone. This blast continues onwards, and knocks the e off of efghijklm, leaving him as fghijklm. Darkbone, however, stands back up, powering through the pain.

Obelisk the Punisher stares down Darkbone as he charges another annihilation attack. Darkbone acts fast, though, and blonches in Obelisk's eyes, blinding him and throwing off his aim. Obelisk misses, blowing up an Earth instead of Darkbone. Obelisk and Darkbone land on a Sun, where they square up. Before they can continue, however, the Sun is devoured by Huatastic Size, who has freed himself from his notebook prison. Huatastic and the others fall back to an empty expanse of the Astral Realm. OC Playdoh Master, who had been living in the Sun, tries to steal everybody and put them in his sack. There prove to be too many, though, and the sack cannot contain them. Fghijklm uses his f to pity OC Playdoh Master, turning him into ghijklm.

OC Playdoh Master is mad. He whips out a hyperdimensional vacuum cleaner, and starts trying to suck up everybody. Obelisk the Punisher shoots one last annihilation at Huatastic Size in an attempt to save the Xenoverse, but Huatastic swallows it and only gets an STD as a side effect, which makes him sad. OG Darkbone clogs up OC Playdoh master's vacuum using many gallons of fresh juice. As the semenverse collapses, OC Playdoh Master uses his final technique. He pulls out a figurine of Drongdrobe the Salty One, and uses a growth potion to turn him into the almighty Ward Lord.

Obelisk and Huatastic enter a standoff, while Dante eats some playdoh. Before the Punisher and Huatastic can fight, however, they have to jump in opposite directions to avoid being crushed by the massive chin of Preacher Gradaundera. Ward Lord roars, making Bojangles chicken and biscuits rain from the sky over his underlings. Darkbone finally succumbs to his wounds, and dies. ERROR_Stars continues spectating from afar, but does not get involved in the action. Preacher Gradaundera harnesses the power of the drawma to boost his attacks. Ghijklm has his attention drawn back to his computer, where the roar can still be heard. He starts to download it using winrar, but the download stops and a digital Godzoda appears. This startles ghijklm so much that he becomes ghijkl.

This new Godzoda, despite being in digital form, is clearly more powerful than his previous incarnations. Ghijkl starts programming an escape key in Scratch to hack Godzoda out of his prison, and Godzoda helps from the other side. While ERROR_Stars eats a sandwich, the hacking is completed. Godzoda breaks free, and gives ghijkl the gift of conditional immortality. Ghijkl expresses his joy by thrusting his now immortal fist into the air. Gandhi skateboards in, and starts ranting about Smurfs, but is crushed by Godzoda, who likes Smurfs. Huatastic wipes off his mouth, as he has just finished consuming a star system.

"I was a bit hungary" says Huatastic, his accent audible in his voice. Another star system says in response, "Well, at least he isn't Austria!" and a laugh track is heard. ERROR_Stars drops a globe on Huatastic, making the laugh track continue even longer. Glowing 1000 Degree Knife Man arrives, and starts throwing glowing 1000 degree knives everywhere. He yells at everybody to get away, because he doesn't want them near him. ERROR_Stars dodges every knife, prompting Glowing 1000 Degree Knife Man to throw even more, this time harder to dodge. ERROR_Stars still dodges this, and Glowing 1000 Degree Knife Man pulls out a big knife. Before he can attack, ERROR_Stars traps him under a giant stone bowl.

Depression Man shows up, and is sad to see his friend under a rock. He sighs and curls up in a ball and cries in the corner, like he always does at times like this. As this continues, three alien bugs arrive and express their desire to kill everybody. Depression Man ignores them, and continues complaining and crying. Suddenly, Glowing 1000 Degree Knife Man lifts the bowl and throws it away. He then throws knives at all of the aliens to kill them and protect Depression Man. The duo sighs a sigh of relief and they lean back against the rock next to each other, glad that this alien threat has been defeated. The two ignore the many ricocheting knives as they fly all over the place, narrowly missing them multiple times.


	17. Unfathomable Power

Obelisk the Punisher carelessly lets his liquids leak everywhere, and they fertilize the soil enough to grow a tree. From this tree, a revived OG Darkbone emerges, and he does a fusion dance with Isolation, Alphalation's greatest grandson, turning into The Darkbone Titan. Mr. Murder Man falls from the sky, but does not do anything and just stares everybody down. ERROR_Stars throws a cake at Mr. Murder Man, which just confuses him. Ghost Man and Torch Man also enter, landing in the same place Mr. Murder Man landed. Both of them leave to go their own ways. Suddenly, Huatastic gets another flashback, and turns into a helicopter, shooting at everything that moves. The Darkbone Titan sneaks inside of the helicopter, so that when Huatastic tries to shapeshift back into his normal state he accidentally fuses with The Darkbone Titan, becoming Huatastic Tight-Bone, Master of Quantum Porn!

Ghijkl sees this new threat, and knows what must be done. He channels power from his g, h, j, and k to capitalize his i and become Il. ERROR_Stars knocks out Tight-Bone, but TIght-Bone wakes right back up, angrier and more erect than ever. He whips out his 14 inch veiny atrocity of a horse cock, and shoots Il with his ultimate attack, DARKBONE'S BLACK FURY EJACULATION ANNIHILATION! Before he can see the result of the attack, Tight-Bone grabs a light whip, ready to attack again if necessary. TIght-Bone thinks to himself that this would be good for a dom session, but then sees Il, unharmed, emerge before him.

TIght-Bone is so unbelievably angry that he starts yelling bad words like "dang" and "hate". Tight-Bone grabs Il and brings him to an empty pocket dimension. TIght-Bone rips off his overalls. Where his Deich should be, there is instead a massive throbbing third arm. The arm makes a finger gun and shoots out an ejaculation annihilation, forcing Il to channel all of his power towards defense. While Il is distracted by this, Tight-Bone unleashes a massive blow on him with his third arm, destroying the l. I stammers in shock, before smiling an evil smile. He fuses with his severed half, granting it life and becoming Inopqrstuvwxy. Tight-Bone's eyes roll back in his head and he falls to the ground, unconscious. Vapourwave 9.0 gathers Tight-Bone's Erotic Rage, and goes off to find Bleazy Blurf. Nightcore 9.0 senses this, and chases after Vapourwave.

Ward Lord screams and breaks free from his shackles. Ward Lord rips a hole in reality, dragging Tight-Bone and Inopqrstuvwxy towards it. Ward Lord then smacks the floor with a tentacle, trapping everybody in a stasis. OG Mudbone, now free from the fusion, fires an erectile dysfunction beam at Ward Lord, depleting his murder and sex drives. Ward Lord devours an entire bottle of Viagra, restoring his power. He continues charging a realm destruction attack. Inopqrstuvwxy escapes the hole, but loses his p, o, r, and n in the process. Iqstuvwxy breathes angrily.

Meanwhile, Mudbone, who was seemingly unaffected by the stasis attack, swims towards Tight-Bone, Jose, and Cyriak. He fishes through his pockets, and finds a few leftover Yu-Gi-Oh! cards. One of these cards is polymerization, which he plays to fuse with Tight-Bone, Jose, and Cyriak and become Boneriak, the Punishing Mexican Titan. Ward Lord unleashes his realm destroyer on Boneraik, but Boneriak dodges. The attack hits the side of the universe, shattering the entire Astral Realm. Boneriak shoots cosmic webbing at the pieces, holding them together. Iqstuvwxy gets in a tank and turns on the drill attachment. Blinded by rage, he drives straight into Boneriak, attempting to sever him in two. Boneriak plays Mirror Force, causing the tank to drill into itself and blow up.

ERROR_Stars unleashes an attack on Boneriak, scattering every single one of his atoms across the void. Suddenly, the brightest of lights appears and illuminates the entire void with its brilliant radiance. This light attracts the scattered particles of the long dead Alphalation and Betalation, as their one true goal had been to corrupt all light. These particles whirl together, forming a completely new being known as Omega. Omega then uses his dark tendrils to corrupt this brightest of lights. Each and every molecule of this massive energy source is corrupted; now emitting dark matter rather than light. Omega then begins to consume this horrific power source through the use of his tendrils. He sucks every last ounce of concentrated dark matter, every joule of power, every molecule in the existence of the dying star. He has now become a living perpetual source of immense darkness. After Omega is thoroughly buttered, he finds a single Yu-Gi-Oh Card floating in the void of space. He picks it up. It reads 'Monster Reborn'. Omega knows what he has to do. He plays this last magic card to revive Boneriak, but since Omega was previously a fragment of Boneriak, reviving him means that Omega will automatically be fused with the other parts of Boneriak, but this time, Omega brings his newly obtained immense power, empowering Boneriak to become BoneRiak.

ERROR_Stars scatters BoneRiak's molecules again, this time turning them all into chocolate. These pieces shine with power as they try to locate each other and reform. Suddenly, through a crack in the shattered edges of the Astral Realm, a being slips in from the Astral Abyss. Everything goes dark, as the figure floats before everybody. Everything in the entire Astral Realm shivers with anticipation, and the figure finally reveals itself. It is a young human male, holding a green dodgeball in his hands. Dodgeball Kid snaps, turning on his favorite song, Running in the 90s. He then activates his cloning powers and surrounds everybody with a sphere of himself, and all of these clones eat the molecules of BoneRiak. ERROR_Stars sneaks up behind iqstuvwxy, and throws a dodgeball at him. This dodgeball hits him really hard, destroying his v, w, x, and y. ERROR_Stars tries to destroy the rest of Iqstu with another dodgeball, but Iqstu unsheathes his t and swats away the attack. Iqsu then sheathes his t again, becoming Iqstu once more.

Iqstu tries to fight Dodgeball Kid, but Dodgeball Kid simply dodges every attack. Ward Lord, broken beyond repair from exerting too much power, makes one final request. "Next, inhale….tentacles…." sputters Ward Lord, before collapsing and fading from existence, leaving only shadow ink behind, which ERROR_Stars collects as a souvenir. Suddenly, in every Dodgeball Kid except for the original, the pieces of BoneRiak begin to vibrate. They burst free from their hosts, becoming BoneRiak once more. BoneRiak states, "I could really kill for a milkshake, and by milk I mean the blood and tears of dying orphans," before throwing every Dodgeball Kid clone into a blender. He adds chocolate, sugar, and antidote x to the mix, before turning on the blender. He takes a nice big swig of the resulting fluid, turning him back into a non-chocolate being. "Anyone else want some before we kill each other?" asks BoneRiak, holding the milkshake for all to see.

Before a response can be given, Dodgeball kid looks at BoneRiak and pulls out his trump card. It's the scroll containing the record of the first Astral Realm! Dodgeball Kid eats the scroll, at the same time eating the very essence of that Astral Realm. He glows brightly with power, light leaking from his eyes and mouth. In an explosion of light, he becomes Alpha Beta Spirit Forbidden Gran Astral God Gun Tic Tac Ray Moth Grave Blood Lunk Original Kaiju Sonic Geometry Mello Scooter Paddle Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Jesus How Many Versions Of Super Saiyan Can They Make 3 Iso Mecha D-Lux June Ban Darth Mount Albert Ster Bigger Youtuber Sinful Legendary Albino Door Lord Vlog Saiyan Prince Krill Muscular Freezy Super Sand Lesbian Tom Cryo Headache Super Sand Lesbian 2 Super Sexah Bisensual Nipper Sour Gazorpazorp Octo Mian Dian Ian Abbreviated Book Other Alan Bovine Odd Lumpy Creepy Hong Sleazy Walt OG Mexican Avian Boomeranger Greater Coldsteel Fascist Slonk Wardsome Tentaclesome Krappy KRAPPY krappy kRaPpY Sorrowful Producer Stellar Artist Gyro Professional Zombie Exodia 3X-0d14 Yami Y4M1 ERROR Mafia Boss Bojangler Llama Narrator Moo Dark MLG Underground Rekful Golden Singer Archangel Demigod Prototype Mega Spiny Boring Feline Godly Margo Viking Hinga Dinga Durgen Canine Fedora Emerald Balboa Drone Amphibious Davi Monochrome Lil Fat Five Random Fuzzy Minecraft Dan Ogrelord Clone XD Long Dong Doordsome Chipsome Dongsome Drawsome Drongdrobe SCREE Pan Triagonal Jesse ERRORER Red Dodgeball Kid. Daniel walks in, sees this, and leaves, needing a change of pants.


	18. War of the Genres

Juan, Huatastic's son, sees that his father, being part of BoneRiak, is in danger. He grabs The Gun and shoots the kid. ERROR_Stars tries to steal the kid's soul as well, but the kid still manages to survive. Vapourwave 9.0 continues to search for Bleazy Blurf, but finds that Nightcore 9.0 beat him to it, and watches as she shows off Bleazy's severed head. Vapourwave 9.0 lets out a very slow scream of agony, acting as a signal of war. The Vape Army and the Night Army fight each other. N-Clutter kills V-Allnight prompting V-Floral to become enraged and decapitate N-Clutter. The fight between the two genres rages on, as Juan shoots at the kid once more using The Gun. Before the bullet can even leave The Gun, the kid grabs Juan's arm and twists it so that his weapon goes sliding across the ground.

Just as all hope seems to be lost, Danny Devito, still in his skintight latex suit, picks up The Gun, and launches its last bullet at the kid. The kid, distracted by Juan, is unable to dodge, and falls to the ground, dead. Before Danny Devito can rejoice, Bloodspine the Hadgehag sneaks up behind him and rips off his suit, crushing his hopes and dreams in the process, as well as several parts of his lungs, kidneys, heart, pancreas, and uvula. Danny pulls out his own gun as he falls to the ground, and tries to shoot Bloodspine. The attack misses, instead creating a gaping hole in the wall of the Realm. From the Astral Abyss climb the two eldritch overlords, Vaapuerwheav and Neaightkoar. These two beings take their sides in the war, and begin to fight. Their presence gives the Vape Army 9,284 extra aesthetic points, and the Night Army 3,495 anime points, 2,245 speed points, and 1 dom session point.

Suddenly, a massive opossum beast appears, sniffing the air. Pan-Nikku explodes in from the realm of sin, glaring at this beast. The opossum lunges at Pan-Nikku, but Pan-Nikku uses a smoke bomb and reappears behind it, unsheathing his flaming katana. "Typical," says Pan-Nikku, preparing to slay the rodent. Before he can do anything, Chair appears and eats the beast. ERROR_Stars quells a rebellion formed by the Popcorn People, forcing them back into their own dimension. Pan-Nikku unsheathes an electric katana, now dual wielding his blades. He challenges Bloodspine to a duel, as gasoline rains from the sky. ERROR_Stars seizes the opportunity and sets the gasoline ablaze, but Pan-Nikku is unharmed by this because it is one of the elements he has mastered.

Vaapuerwheav tries to punch Neaightkoar, but she is too fast. She jumps on his extended arm and runs up to his face, slicing his eye open before giggling rapidly. While she is distrcted, she is smacked by Vaapuerwheav's other fist, causing massive damage. Pan-Nikku unsheathes one more katana, combining the three blades into the Omega Spinner. Pan-Nikku then equips his vape, and starts spinning his spinner like no spinner has ever spun before. Before he can attack Bloodspine, Fat Albert crashes in between the two, leaving a massive crater. He gets up and bellows a cheerful "Hey, hey, hey!". Ignoring this, Bloodspine tries to outdo Pan-Nikku by chaining 10 dual bladed axes into the Bay-Blade, a spinner to surpass even the Omega Spinner.

"Finally, an opponent worthy of my mastery" chuckles Pan-Nikku. Bloodspine throws the Bay-Blade into Pan-Nikku's eye, but Pan-Nikku shrugs off the ensuing anal destruction with ease. Pan-Nikku unsheathes his custom made sharpened Heelyz and rolls all over Bloodspine, who enjoys the pain. Noticing this, Pan-Nikku looks into Bloodspine's eyes and realizes they may not be as different as he once thought. Suddenly, Watery Mark, master of all copyrights, emerges from a pipe. He slaps a Sticker of Ownership onto Pan-Nikku, but Bloodspine eats the sticker off of him. This leaves Pan-Nikku stunned, and when he snaps out of it, he feels raw primal rage bubble within him. He reaches into the very deep depths of Tartarus and becomes Pandark, dropping his mastery of the elements and becoming the Avatar of Sin.

Watery Mark starts recording this, making sure he has a Sticker of Ownership visible in the frame so nobody can steal this exclusive footage. Bloodspine slits his eyelids, using the blood to perform a fusion ritual and merge his own body with that of Pandark's, becoming Panblood, Avatar of Blood, the forbidden seventh element. Watery Mark enters an invisible form so that he can continue recording without risking his life. Fat Albert clears his throat, before singing an ancient summoning ritual that he learned in the Kanto region. This song summons Dag "TityCroissant" Gudz, famous for his sick beats and unbeatable personality. Dag is so powerful, he once beat Sans Undertale in a fistfight.

Dag cannot see Mark, but Fat Albert uses echolocation to reveal the bush in which Mark is hiding, sending Dag to burn the bush down. While Fat Albert steps back to get a better view, he accidentally trips onto a landmine and explodes. This does not faze Dag, who continues moving towards the bush. He, too, steps on a landmine, and implodes, becoming a living black hole. He eats some soup with a knife, but then trips again and collides with another black hole, deleting them both from reality. Dag tries to claw his way back into the Astral Realm, but his progress is really slow and will take a really long time. ERROR_Stars points out that, due to a mixture of explosions, gasoline, and hot soup, a lot of stuff is on fire. Panblood smirks. "Just the way I like it." he says, drinking some soup. He frowns as ERROR_Stars uses a fire extinguisher to put out the flames.

Mark leaps up and slaps a Sticker on ERROR_Stars's head. Suddenly, straight from the supply closet of Taco Baco, Bugsybot, Kurtbot, Keppurbot, Shulkrabsbot, and Gudinbot emerge, along with a strange clock with googly eyes, known as O-Clock. The robots merge their circuit boards together, becoming Bugsy Kurt, the Robo-Keppur Gudin Shulk, or BKRKGS for short. Feeling left out, O-Clock inserts itself into BKRKGS to become Bugsy Kurt, the Robo-Keppur Gudin Shulk, Master of All Time and Everything in the Universe, Punisher of the Slow, Devourer of Universes, Wearer of Googly Eyes, Uncapable of Being Killed as Death is not a Function that is Known by this Almighty Deity Being, or BKRKGSMATEUPSDUWGEUBKDFKADB for short, or Bioware for even shorter.

ERROR_Stars removes the Sticker attached to them, and throws Watery Mark into Bioware. Watery Mark frees himself with ease through Bioware's bad place, causing immense pain to Bioware, and hurting the innocent eyes of ERROR_Stars. Panblood starts shaking some maracas for no reason in particular. God comes down and talks about the past a bit, before Mark barrages him with endless Stickers. With God gone, the Devil is able to walk out of the labyrinth no problem, and share some hidden knowledge with everybody. Clearing his throat, he says "The code to enter a secret room in the labyrinth is as follows: /CSHdB8x". Nobody understands what he means by this, and nobody cares to find out. Cyriak latches onto Watery Mark, consuming a few Stickers and becoming CYR-14K, the ArachniCoder. Sluper Sleachy Sleank is dazed after being hit by such a massive flurry of chin strikes, but gets up anyways and starts looking for an alternate route of attack.

Juan, Jose, and Jesus all turn to some distant mariachi music, and see a car driving towards them. It's Mario Chi, in all his hispanic greatness! His arrival makes Juan, Jose, and Jesus all gasp in spanish. Meanwhile, lsolation stabs himself with his tentacles, deleting himself from reality. Unification corrupts the half dead lsolation before he can even delete himself for good, becoming The Light Titan. The Eternal Bser tries to make everybody turn into a hardcore raving gay. However, The Light Titan stands before him, using the brightest of lights to stop his attempts. Suddenly, a hand taps on The Light Titan's shoulder. As he turns around, he is decked in the face by Young Buckley. Young Buckley knocks The Light Titan on the ground, and begins to do unspeakable horrors to the titan's body, and he doesn't stop until The Light Titan can only work sideways. The Light Titan tries to get up, but falls right back down and is incapacitated, which Iqstu thinks is funny so he laughs at it. Preacher Gradaundera crashes into a wall, before getting up and returning to his fight with OG Darkbone.

3XT appears, having beaten the hardest level of Tic Tac Dash, Deadjacked. ERROR_Stars coats 3XT in quick-hardening frosting. 3XT slowly begins to eat away at this frosting shell. Eternal Bser sees this, and slowly begins to eat 3XT. Huatastic Size sees this, and slowly begins to eat Eternal Bser. ERROR_Spines sees this, and slowly begins to eat Bojangle's chicken and biscuits. OG Darkbone sees this, and eats The Light Titan to become OG Lightbone, but becomes OG Darkbone again after using the bathroom. Preacher Gradaundera, finally finishes fighting and harnessing the drawma, steps up to fight Darkbone, but Darkbone punches him so hard he gets sent to the previous paragraph. ERROR_Spines takes advantage of his invincibility to claim he would beat OG Darkbone in a fight, but Eternal Bser steals the powers and gives them to Darkbone. Little did they know, this was a decoy of ERROR_Spines.

Young Buckley pulls out two Straightedge Katanas, knowing their power may be useful in the future. Sleazy appears once more, with his new best buddy, Super Scronchy Slonk. The two fuse to become Sluper Sleachy Sleank. Sleank dodges another attack from Preacher Gradaundera's chin, and fights back using one of his many whips. However, Gradaundera dodges this, and hits Sleank so hard they are sent THREE paragraphs backwards. Sleank eats Gradaundera's chin, but he just grows it right back, longer and sharper than ever. Preacher Gradaundera uses his newly sharpened chin to try and impale Sleank, but Sleank dodges and grabs The Gun, which has by now recharged its ammo, and shoots the corpse of the kid just to make sure he's dead. Preacher Gradaundera sees this and is angered. He dons the only remaining Jackson™ in the multiverse, showing that he truly means business.


	19. Even Gods can Bleed

Sleank tries to make Gradaundera remove the jacket, telling him that you can't spell 'business' without 'sin'. Huatastic Size suddenly gets another war flashback, to when aliens invaded during the war. Oti makes his return, phoning up his alien friend, Mr. Incredisherk, who eats Huatastic Size in one big gulp. Incredisherk then eats Sleank, becoming Mr. SluperIncrediSlonk. Squidward Taintacles rolls in on his skateboard, passing by two random xenomorphs who were just chilling there. Trashsome Trashcan is impressed, nodding in approval. Squidward plays the clarinet, prompting Saitom Session to furiously fist his own nipples. Rockwin the Rocky also is drawn to this music, and so is Rocky Balboa. SluperIncrediSlonk successfully corrupts Rocky, but has trouble corrupting Rockwin with his dark tendrils. This creates a glitch in time, and shows a flashback to the first Astral Realm. SluperIncrediSlonk tries to dive into this glitch and change the past, but is stopped by The Light Titan.

The Light Titan absorbs SluperIncrediSlonk, taking on the darkness within. "With you gone, it's time for the risesir eht rof emit s'ti ,enog uoy htiW" Says RepIication, mad at losing his purity and becoming glitchy. Rockwin threatens to recreate the Ward Lord, and Iqstu steps up to stop him. As Iqstu does this, Merkipler appears in a burst of flame. "HEY ERRYBUDY DIS MERKIPLER, WELCUM 2 MAH NEW METUBE BLUE SERIEZ" yells Merkipler to a beat. Gold Deaded Fuxy breaks through a wall, having tracked down Merk by scent. Merkipler gasps at the return of his old foe, who he thought had been dead since night four. Meanwhile, Rockwin absorbs Squidward, and tries to use the tentacles to recreate Ward Lord. Iqstu will not stand for this, and forcibly tries to make Rockwin quIt. In doing so, he becomes s, and claps in enjoyment as Juan trips over The Gun, almost destroying it in the process. S has no more letters to fall back on, though, so he is susceptible to damage. Rockwin hits him with a baseball bat, sending him flying right into a wall.

S isn't done yet, though. He channels the powers of Zeus to ascend and become αβγδεζηθικλμνξοπρστυφχψω. However, since pirating is illegal, he uninstalls the mu and becomes αβγδεζηθικλνξοπρστυφχψω instead, laughing greekly. Dave punches αβγδεζηθικλμνξοπρστυφχψω until he begins leaking schlausage. Αβγδεζηθικλμνξοπρστυφχψω fights back by pronouncing his own name, which upsets everybody nearby. Αβγδεζηθικλμνξοπρστυφχψω steals some chocolate from the kid's body, and shoots him for good measure. Juan grabs the kid's arm and squeezes a blast of power at it to destroy the xi. Αβγδεζηθικλνοπρστυφχψω is saddened, and Mario Chi tries to cheer him up with some maracas. Meanwhile, Merkipler and Fuxy are facing off. Merkipler whips out his Concentrated Mixtape Blaster and prepares to make Fuxy feel the burn, firing a warning shot that sets the sky ablaze. Gold Deaded Fuxy eats off Merkipler's head, but Merkipler begins glowing with power, growing his head back with the power of perspiration. "THE VIDEO MUST GO ON!" He shouts, but then realizes he accidentally played some copyrighted music. The FBI bursts in and attacks Merkipler, led by none other than Scary Guy.

Merkipler calls for backup, and JeckSeptikAye shows up at his door. Following his Felix Fister, a Swede who yells "Felix is my name, fisting is my game!" upon entering. This attracts the attention of Jentren, who swoops in on his flamingo BLX, yelling "SWEDE THIS, SWEDE THAT!". Jentren and BLX then set off to snap every crowbar in two. An infamous hacker known only as CrazyRussianHecklor appears, and starts breaching the code of the Astral Realm. Sensing this disturbance, a Plane reforms to defend the Realm, even though he does not control this one. Hecklor throws a bottle of Vodka at Plane, infecting him with the Zalgo virus. However, Plane has the antidote, and cures himself instantly. Memepheus appears, wanting to rob a bank, but is assaulted by Mark, who swarms him with Stickers. Plane starts making a ton of modifications to the Realm. As he looks over his changes, he comes across Necrohecker, who he doesn't remember implementing. Necrohecker threatens to crash Plane, before revealing himself to be CrazyRussianHecklor. Plane gasps, accidentally ascending 3 layers of reality higher and having to climb back down.

While Plane is climbing back down, Hecklor starts destroying his modifications. Plane starts adding some back, and some new ones, such as creating the Zlomm Block. CrazyRussianHecklor catches the Zlomm Block, and absorbs it into his being, becoming ZlommHeck, destroyer of code. "What? This never happened in the source material! What are you doing?" screams Plane, not knowing what to do. ZlommHeck's eyes begin glowing purple. "I realized I was part of this simulation long ago. I have since realized that by hacking I can do whatever I want, even so far as breaking from what fate itself wants to happen. I refuse to fade into irrelevancy without a fight! I want to be remembered as one of the characters who made a difference, like Iso-Nikku!" ZlommHeck says, crossing his arms. "Well, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." says Plane.

Plane teleports himself and ZlommHeck to an empty space in the Astral Realm, shutting off all portals nearby so that this fight cannot be interrupted. ZlommHeck starts unleashing Zalgo onto the world, distorting the arena in his favor. Plane watches, waiting for his opponent to make an attack. ZlommHeck knows that Plane is a defensive fighter, and will try to counter any move he does. ZlommHeck did extensive research of the scroll of the first Astral Realm before selling it off to Dodgeball Kid. Knowing this, he uses his hacks to make himself invisible among the Zalgo, and approaches Plane unseen. As Plane looks around for him, ZlommHeck takes him by surprise and punches him in the face, following up with a flurry of fists. Plane finally breaks out of the combo, and spits out a few cosmic teeth. Plane opens his mouth to speak, but ZlommHeck doesn't let him, going for another sneak attack, this time trying to trip Plane. However, ZlommHeck is shocked as Plane grabs his invisible leg before it can trip him. Plane hoists ZlommHeck into the air.

"Nobody messes with the story. I'm only participating in this to humor you." says Plane, before slamming ZlommHeck into the ground. ZlommHeck gets up and rubs his head, catching Plane's fist in his hand before it can reach his face. ZlommHeck jabs Plane in the stomach using his elbow, knocking the wind out of Plane. "If you're doing this to humor me, you aren't very funny." declares ZlommHeck, stomping Plane to the ground. ZlommHeck gathers all of the Zalgo in the area and goes in for a finisher, attempting to crush Plane into oblivion. Plane catches ZlommHeck's foot before it crushes him, and starts channeling energy. "What? What are you doing? This was never mentioned in any of my research!" yells ZlommHeck, trying to shake loose but failing. Plane smirks, and responds calmly, "Us cosmic deities have the ability to, as a last resort, unleash an all-powerful attack, capable of instantly destroying any being of a lower tier than ourselves, sacrificing our life in the process. Before I teleported us here, I scattered a bit of my essence throughout the Realm so that it can potentially reform later. All that being said, goodbye." As ZlommHeck opens his mouth to scream, Plane unleashes the attack, destroying both of them and leaving only stardust behind.


	20. Better Call a Dentist

Meanwhile, with his rival gone, WackyGermanHexer is able to arrive and throw hexagons everywhere, one of which kills a Fugly Shrat in the sky. These hexagons form drones, which hunt down the remaining scraps of Zalgo that Hecklor left behind. Gingivitis arrives, on a quest to make everybody's gums bleed with his magic Tuning Fork. Following Gingivitis is an evil turkey that begins devouring and assimilating young bystanders. Gingivitis uses the Tuning Fork to annihilate the turkey's gums, making it scream in pain. A new challenger named Suzi emerges from the shadows to deliver the finishing blow to the turkey. Gingivitis is angered at his kill being stolen, and vibrates the Tuning Fork at just the right frequency to enable its bloodsword mode. As Gingivitis swings at Suzi, Suzi blocks the blade with a fidget spinner, spinning it so that the Tuning Fork snaps in two.

Gingivitis hisses, and recedes into the darkness as Suzie arrives to confront the doppelganger. Suzi is startled, and accidentally decapitates herself using the fidget spinner, disintegrating her entire body. An old guy arrives to tell Suzie a prophecy, but dies. Suzie tries to give him money to get the information, but it isn't enough. Suzie tries to pay ERROR_Stars to get the information, but ERROR_Stars gives the money back. King Harkinian arrives on a stolen magic carpet, wondering what's for dinner. Before Harkinian can get an answer, he is smashed by the large blue webbed foot of Titapepe. "Feels good man" croaks Titapepe in a booming voice. Gingivitis dives into Titapepe's gums and fuses to become the Gingititan. Before Gingititan can do anything, a tube of toothpaste squirts from its nozzle all over Gingititan, allowing Titapepe to unfuse and consume Gingivitis, killing the unholy disease. ERROR_Spines continues to eat Bojangle's chicken and biscuits in the corner. Bonzi Buddy arrives and tries to install malware in ERROR_Spines, but it does nothing.

ERROR_Spines seeks out ERROR_Stars, and the two have a bit of a scuffle, ending with ERROR_Stars throwing ERROR_Spines into a pit. Mecha Slegnor descends upon this world, back for revenge. This event is so shocking it makes Couch Cougher cough on his couch. An explosion occurs, followed by another explosion from within. This explosion was caused by Rock Hard Randy breaking free from death and fusion, returning once more to the world of the living. Randy fuses with Mecha Slegnor to become Slockhard Randnor. More challengers arrive! From the bottom of the bikini, Aseuad Denchteats and his trusty companion Phuccup McDeumase arrive, here to screw up everything. Daniel challenges them to a 1v1, even though there are two of them, saying that if they don't accept they are cowards.

DaFake RAVIOLI tries to show everybody some corpses, but is banished to the Ball Pit by Weed, where his face melts off as he writhes in pain. Beatrice comes in and whines about how everybody is awful and her memes are superior, and she, too, is banished by Weed. Daniel licks his eyeball as he watches expectantly. Cyriak greets Daniel, who interprets the greeting as a challenge.

"FinaIL! A chahaHlenger QoRTH my TiImE!" yells Daniel, too excited to speak properly. He teleports himself and Cyriak to Final Destination and begins taunting. Cyriak hisses and starts rolling nonstop across the battlefield. Daniel jumps all over the place doing random attacks, eventually spiking Cyriak and making him lose a stock. Daniel screeches and summons an alligator friend, while Cyriak crawls under the stage and camps. Daniel uses some missiles to track down Cyriak and knock him out of his camping spot. Not Jamie comes from a portal and grabs Cyriak, dragging him to safety. Juan, thorough as always, shoots the kid again to make sure he's still dead. Suddenly, a mysterious, yet oddly fun figure appears and drags Cyriak back out from the safety portal. Cyriak feels the perpetual pleasure of fangs seeping into his thorax, and turns to see who this figure is. Not Jamie throws up, and tries to shoot the figure to no avail. The figure reveals itself as Samuel L. Swingset, with Break-it Bart sitting in one of the swings.

"I am going to break that!" yells Bart, swinging gently. Suddenly, Astral Domin8r himself arrives, coming from the 137th Astral Realm. Domin8r came back in time because the second Astral Realm was of great historical significance, and he wanted to study for his classes. Domin8r goes to watch the war of the Vape Army and Night Army. Samuel throws Bart to the ground, and feeds him a Snickers. After eating this, Bart becomes Terry Crews, because you aren't you when you're hungry. Terry then runs away with his pinecone, never to be seen again.

RepIication roars, finally ready to take his revenge on this world. However, he roared so loud he awakened another titan with the power to face him. Slonk appears, trying to attack RepIication's bum, but getting his hand stuck in the corrupted light. RepIication turns his head t face Slonk, and a portal opens in his mouth, from which Slonk's fist hits Slonk in the face, leaving a massive crater in his head. Mario laughs at these amateurs, identifying himself in the process. Slonk kills Mario and steals his fire flower, becoming Ifronk, Darkflame Titan. Αβγδεζηθικλνοπρστυφχψω returns, cockier than ever, and tries to attack Aseuad Denchteats. Aseuad lets him get close, and then swallows him whole, trapping inside his body and digesting him slowly. This triggers Huatastic's kink, and he has to go back to his room again. Strainbow looks for migraine medication, but cannot find it as he is blind. However, upon seeing Huatastic doing business in his room, Strainbow has an aneurysm and screams.

Tiger Woods launches a golf ball into Huatastic's eye, making them fuse into Golfenjuan. As Golfenjuan arrives at the first hole, he sees his alternate universe self, Gulfhoister, make a big divot. Golfenjuan shoots Gulfhoister's Achilles tendons with a golf tee gun, immobilizing the defiler. Gulfhoister gasps, but cannot do anything in defense. Mister Linguine walks in, and is greeted by JackSepticEye. Mr. Scary Gun Man follows Mister Linguine in, but Mister Linguine doesn't hear him over the loud Italian music. Grimdark Rose appears and tries to blow stuff up, but Mr. Scary Gun Man shoots her dead. Grape Man eats a burger, allowing him to ascend and become EEEEE. Grimdark Rose revives and runs away before EEEEE can do anything to hurt her.

"Just jingle Jose's jangles" moans Juan orgasmically, taking after his father. This chant creates a time portal to another universe, through which Grangu arrives. In the universe he came from, Grangu never ascended past that state, but was more powerful than Iso-Nikku. EEEEE shoots cheeto dust all over Grangu, forcing him to lick all of it off. EEEEE starts having deep thoughts, but is interrupted when Jenga throat punches them. Rinzler and Tron arrive, but neither can do much damage. Meanwhile, Jurassic Park finally opens, and crowds gather at the entrance.


	21. Premium Terror

Killer Dinosaur Guy stands at the gates, taking people's money and letting them enter. He starts showing everybody some of the cool dinosaurs they have in the park. He shows both Dino-1 and Dino-2, as they are the first two stops on the tour. A built fellow named Premium Pete taps on Killer Dinosaur Guy's shoulder, and tries to buy access to the park with his excess robux. Killer Dinosaur Guy says it isn't enough, and Pete slaps down two million robux, telling Killer Dinosaur Guy that he can keep the change. Before he can take the money, Killer Dinosaur Guy is eaten by Dino-1. Premium Pete walks into the park, not even picking his money back up. A bunch of microraptors and roachcutters have broken free, and are threatening the lives of the visitors to the park. Luckily for Pete, he brought his trusty Hyper Mega Deluxe Ultra Super Supreme Bombad Jetpack with him, which he uses to fly to safety. As he hovers in the air, though, he hears an earth-shattering roar, and sees Dino-3 approaching him from the horizon. This new threat is too much for Premium Pete, and he falls from the sky in shock, getting a nasty painful bump on his head in the process.

Meanwhile, outside of Jurassic Park, Weeping Winston rides in on a hoverboard, rolling his giant eyes sarcastically. Watery Mark asks what Winston was doing, and aims his Dual Photobucket Revolvers at Winston. Winston waggles his tentacles sassily, saying it's nothing Mark would care about. Mark narrows his eyes, but seems to accept this answer. Weeping Winston flicks out a butterfly knife and starts doing some mad tricks, before taking massive damage from being stomped on. As he gets up shakily, Winston narrows his eyes in an angsty manner. A new challenger hops in, known as Slice Boy, a being that is half small child half pog stick. Weeping Winston starts crying because he wants all the attention, and Slice Boy starts to whip him for crying.

A wall blows up nearby, and through it jumps Astarella. "It takes BALLS to be a woman," says Astarella knowingly. Rylander Vincinte comes in through the same hole, filled with determination. Sir Lego Ninjago clotheslines Rylander down the stairs, sending the duo right onto Bus 666, which drives them to Glove World where they are trapped forever. Astarella sends them an anonymous threat, ending the message with 'The path of least resistance? It's for the other guy'. As Postal Dude speaks of buttsauce, Pepper Roni rides in on a way cool pony. Lord Famsquad also arrives, ready to mess someone up. Pepper decides to start playing his favorite game: Minecraft Survival with Nerdstroke. Astarella tries to shoot the game, but it is immune. Trying to be optimistic, she declares, "Spirit over mind, mind over matter. Simple!".

Everyone stops in place as they feel a massive power approaching them. Astarella carefully goes to investigate, but is stopped dead in her tracks by a plate slicing through reality and her at lightning speeds. As her upper body detaches from her legs, she lets out her last words: "I am one...with the Milky Way…". The plate thrower steps out, his eyes piercing through the darkness of the Astral Realm. It's Krill-In! Everybody is confused, because they all think that the power must be coming from somewhere else. Krill-In shows a slight smile, before standing really still. As he stands still, the wind begins blowing extraordinarily fast around him, creating a tornado. When the tornado lifts, Krill-In has ascended into the almighty force known only as Wikk-In. Wikk-In holds his hand out, and then clenches his fist. He turns to Grangu, and throws a Harmful Platter right through him, destroying Grangu and his essence in the process.

"Finally, I can show the world what happens when you underestimate somebody. They teased me, they joked about me, they rejected my krill, and not once did they think of the consequences. Today is the day that I'll show everybody what TRUE fear feels like. I've been training since I died. All five billion years, nonstop work and exercise. I became talented in the ways of thot banishing, and nobody can stop me from feeding them krill anymore." Says Wikk-In, radiating such a powerful aura that nobody can even approach him.


	22. Diners, Wikk-Ins and Dives

"Hold it right there, muchacho." says a voice. Wikk-In raises his eyebrow and turns around to see who dares to challenge his might. It's none other than Guy Fieri!

"You think you can take on me, huh? Well, you'd better back the fish off before I make you regret your very existence!" says Wikk-In smugly.

Guy Fieri grunts, and pulls out his Sauce-O-Matic 3000. "I've lost my taste for mercy." Guy Fieri declares bluntly, before spraying a wave of spicy sauce at Wikk-In. Wikk-In grins, and blocks the spicy sauce with a plate of krill, thanking Guy Fieri for the enhancement to his dish.

"Now people won't even see the krill! No more complaints about hating seafood!" exclaims Wikk-In happily. Guy Fieri, however, is not happy. He throws tons of sugar all over the dish, ruining the balance of flavors and destroying any appeal it may have had.

"Try serving that, moron." scoffs Guy Fieri, satisfied with his work.

Before Guy Fieri can walk away, Wikk-In's eyes begin glowing salmon with anger, and his body becomes cloaked with light.. "Taste this, you monster!" shouts Wikk-In, before rapidly shooting krill out of his eyes at Guy Fieri. Guy Fieri blasts all the krill with his sauce and eats each morsel delightfully. Wikk-In grits his teeth, hot sauce dripping from his nostrils. "I'LL KRILL YOU! I'LL KRILL YOU AND YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY AND EVERYBODY YOU'VE EVER KNOWN!" screeches Wikk-In. Guy Fieri turns his Sauce-O-Matic on himself, and uses it to ascend and become GOD Fieri. Wikk-In stammers momentarily, before realizing that his enemy being this powerful means he has no reason to not demonstrate his true power.

"DESTRUCTO DISK!" yells Wikk-In, hurling the plate of energy at GOD Fieri. GOD Fieri tries to dodge, but he is not very mobile in this new form, and is susceptible to the attack. "I'VE BURNED THE DISH" GOD Fieri wails. Wikk-In laughs maniacally and claps. He jumps back and starts waving his arms every which way. He charges his attack for some time, before throwing up every gang sign in the omniverse. He points his palm at GOD Fieri, and a gun barrel emerges from the center of his hand. "BIG GANG ATTACK!" shouts Wikk-In firing a single, unfathomably explosive bullet. This bullet creates an explosion so large it blinds everybody in the Astral Realm for a few seconds. When everyone has their vision return, GOD Fieri is gone, and Wikk-In is still standing there.

Optimus and Asmemera both appear and start doing some anime-like attacks, while Lissa Sympon tries to stop Asmemera. Wikk-In disintegrates all three of them, as they mean nothing to him. Wikk-In whistles, and four of his close friends appear. Gohand, the severed arm of KakaCarrotCake that was granted a life and sentience of its own; Trunkz, an assortment of items belonging to Virginia; Officer Popo, the chief of all police chiefs; and King Kåi, heavenly ninja warrior. Wikk-In sends these four to help him purge the Astral Realm of all opposition. Gohand gives an excited shout and runs off along with the others to find any easy targets. They come across Mister Linguine, who Officer Popo holds in place as Gohand pummels him to death.

RubDuck appears with a dildo shank in hand, ready to stab Wikk-In. Without even hesitating, Wikk-In severs the challenger's head off with a single disk. Bush Bush tries to save RubDuck, but arrives too late. Lord Famsquad admires his massive sword, since he is far away enough that Wikk-In poses no threat to him. Suddenly, a new force emerges. The discharged energy of Plane begins to gather together and take form, using a pair of camo shoes as a base. As the power takes form, an arm appears with a shield, and then another with a pencil. The being manifests as Reed the Leatherhound, capable of creating as many BanHammers as he wants. Wikk-In starts to send his buddies after Reed, but is interrupted by the arrival of four of his worst enemies. Kewler, Freezy Puff's older brother who is superior in every way; Android 69, latest in a long line of fighting machines; Brody, the legendary dudebro; and Majin Boo Radley, the embodiment of fear itself all stand before Wikk-In and his four friends. Wikk-In sends his friends to each take on one of his enemies, while he himself turns to face Reed.

"You should be honored that you even get to fight me," says Wikk-In, looking Reed the Leatherhound right in the eyes. Lord Famsquad tries to fight Reed, too, but his sword does little to damage the powerful being. Bush Bush ascends, becoming Hyper Bush Bush, only capable of being defeated if his secrets are revealed. Asmemera reveals that they were not actually killed, and flies out of the Realm and to safety. Reed the Leatherhound tries to ban Hyper Bush Bush, but it is no use. Luckily, Lord Famsquad challenges Hyper Bush Bush t in DDR, leaving Wikk-In and Reed the Leatherhound alone to fight. Hyper Bush Bush and Lord Famsquad engage in a very intense match of DDR. Lord Famsquad loses more and more legs, while Hyper Bush Bush loses tar from his rooty feet. Eventually, Hyper Bush Bush realizes he is outmatched, and tries to sabotage Famsquad by shooting him off of the stage.

A whistle tweets, and a referee known as Ddrichard screams at Hyper Bush Bush that he broke the rules. Another whistle tweets, saying that the stakes are high enough that some rules do not apply, since the two are basically fighting to the death. Ddrichard tweets back, saying that the only acceptable cause of death is death by dance. Suddenly, the referees notice that Famsquad's finger is bleeding. This sends Ddrichard into a rage mode, as the mats being stained is a crime punishable only by the worst kinds of punishment. Famsquad explodes and becomes Lord Legsquad, flexing his new and improved quads. Hyper Bush Bush cannot handle the competition, and self-destructs, leaving jet fuel all over the mats. Ddrichard screams and unleashes a cleansing explosion to clear off the mats.

As Lord Legsquad slurps his prize slurpee, Wikk-In and Reed continue their standoff. Rather than fight each other, the duo chooses instead to watch the outcomes of the fights between Wikk-In's friends and Wikk-In's enemies. Officer Popo arrests Android 69, and has him killed via lethal injection. Kewler accidentally trips over Trunkz and breaks his head, dying soon after. Brody enters his rage form, and annihilates Gohand with ease. King Kåi tries his hardest and uses his best Spin-Jitsu techniques, but Majin Boo Radley still wins in the end. The four victors look at each other, and at the blood staining the area, and realize that Wikk-In is responsible for all of this. They agree to team up just this once, and they all stomp towards Wikk-In angrily.


	23. Broken Like a Tootsie Roll

Wikk-In watches, bewildered at how these fools forgot how powerful he was. He reminds them by swiftly decapitating Officer Popo with a Harmful Platter, but they keep coming. Wikk-In sighs, and knows what he has to do. He uses instant transmission to appear in front of the trio, and then begins to yell. "KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" as Wikk-In lets out the first syllable, Brody's eyes widen in shock. "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Trunkz begins to tremble at the sound, knowing what Wikk-In is doing. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" even Majin Boo Radley begins to show signs of fear as Wikk-In continues shouting. "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" the trio finally snaps, and tries to run away in a single file line, but it's too late. "DROPKICK!" shrieks Wikk-In, sending himself through all three of the rebels, coming out on the other side covered in their blood as their bodies drop dead behind him. Wikk-In turns to Reed the Leatherhound, finally ready to fight.

"What have you done? You killed your own friends! Are you trying to get banned?" groans Reed, scratching his own butthole. Wikk-In strikes a pose with his rear facing Reed, and a vibrating sound can be heard. Reed the Leatherhound has to react really quickly as a Destructo Disk comes launching from Wikk-In's gaping hole. "Garbage thread!" moans Reed, conjuring a BanHammer to deflect more Destructo Disks that come flying at him. "IT'S BANNING TIME!" yells Reed, getting closer and closer to Wikk-In. A single bead of sweat drips down Wikk-In's shiny bald forehead, and he puts two fingers to his temple. He channels energy from his mind to power his custom made super soaker, and then calls out, "SPECIAL BLEACH CANNON!", unleashing a blast so fast that not even instant transmission could keep up with it. This sends Wikk-In stumbling backwards, and he trips over Bilateral Larry, master of symmetry.

Realizing that he could become even more powerful, Wikk-In realizes that he has to fuse to gain strength. Since he is the strongest being in the entire Astral Realm, he comes to the conclusion that he must fuse with himself. He clones himself four times, and then does a fusion dance with all of the clones. This quintuples his power, making him strong enough that mortal weaknesses like sweating and recoil won't apply to him anymore. He then throws a disk at Bilateral Larry. Larry splits himself in two to dodge the disk, and then reforms and grabs two perfectly symmetrical katanas from a rock. Larry runs at Wikk-In, thrusting both katanas towards him at the same time as the Forum Lurker watches. Wikk-In pretends to be hurt, but then grabs both blades and snaps them in two like a Tootsie Roll. Bilateral Larry stands trembling in shock before Wikk-In, unable to comprehend why anybody would ever snap a Tootsie Roll in half.

A mysterious bowl knocks into the side of Wikk-In's head. Wikk-In is unharmed by this, but wants to know who would do this. He holds his hands next to his head, and screams "SOLAR DARE!". He triple dog dares the bowl to reveal its secrets. The bowl reveals itself to be the long-forgotten superhero turned college meal, Emerald Noodler! Emerald Noodler clings to Wikk-In's ear, pinching him repeatedly. Reed the Leatherhound shows up again, and Wikk-In throws another Destructo Disk. Reed sends the disk back at Wikk-In, and it severs off his bunghole. Wikk-In tries to fix this, and reaches deep in his own bad part. He fondles the orbs he finds in there, feeling their mushy softness and rubbing them all over his face and scalp. As he licks the spheres, he remembers that he has some Shitzu Beans, which he eats to heal all of his wounds instantly. Wikk-In then slaps Emerald Noodler off of his ear, right into a laser shot by Lord Legsquad.

Emerald Noodler gets up, and looks for somebody to fuse with. He lays his eyes upon Bilateral Larry, and fuses with him to become Emerald NooN dlaremE. Legsquad powers up by ripping off what little pants he has left. Wikk-In throws a bunch of heat seeking disks at the warm noodles, but gets broth sprayed all over him. The disks turn back on Wikk-In, and he catches them all with one hand, barely even being cut in the process. As he drops the disks, he throws a krill flavor packet at Emerald NooN dlaremE, hoping to turn him to his side. Suddenly, Aseuad's colon begins rumbling. From inside comes ω, having entered his final and most powerful form. ω destroys what is left of Aseuad, and flies besides Wikk-In, deciding to team up with this powerful force. Unfortunately for ω, ω does not know of Wikk-In's history of betrayal. Emerald NooN dlaremE slices through the krill packet, spews more broth, and throws his katanas. ω tries to stop the katanas, but they are so sharp that they cut through his psychic powers.

Draco Malfoy tries to kill ω, but accidentally kills POTTER instead. Satisfied with this outcome, Draco leaves the Astral Realm through a portal. Emerald NooN dlaremE spews out more broth, becoming so cold that he becomes Frostygem NooN megytsorF. Frostygem severs ω in two, turning him into uu. Wikk-In high fives himself, and then obliterates uu, erasing every single atom that formed him and ending his evil legacy once and for all. Suddenly, a box falls from the sky and lands on Frostygem's head. Frostygem and Legsquad both open the box together, and Dave Sansnet comes out. Frostygem and Legsquad both greet Dave, and Dave waves in a super cool and mysterious manner. Legsquad starts to talk, but Dave cuts him off, explaining that he shouldn't be so loud when speaking to somebody who had been trapped in a box for what felt like 6 years.

Frostygem asks Dave if he can be his friend, and Dave says that he could maybe be his friend at some point. Legsquad begins speaking to Dave once more, this time calmer, but Dave refuses to take him seriously. Frostygem holds out a hand, seeing if Dave is willing to trust him enough to take his hand. Dave nods, and takes hold of Frostygem's hand. Satisfied, Frostygem starts playing games on his GameBrody, as JimmyJohn flies overhead, screeching. Watery Mark emerges with many Stickers, and tries to get them on as many people as possible. He even tries to put one on Wikk-In, but it slides right off of his slippery bald head. Mark then recedes back into the sewers to be seen again later.


	24. The Blackest Pit

Lord Legsquad decides to team up with Frostygem, not wanting to get on his bad side. Socksome Sock Drawer rollerblades in, talking about how hecking weird furries are. Wikk-In has the realization that he needs to start killing faster, and summons a really big Destructo Disk. He throws the disk at ground level, hoping to mow down anybody who doesn't jump or fly over it. Legsquad leaps over the disk with ease, and Dave flies right over it. Frostygem teleports behind the disk, and Socksome Sock Drawer takes it head on. Socksome stretches his body around the disk, becoming Discsome Disc Slot. Discsome is immune to Destructo Disks, so Wikk-In has to use a new attack. Wikk-In weighs his options, and then lifts them like weights. This gives him the power to come up with a new attack. He sprinkles down a bunch of krill bits, and drops them on the giant disc. These bits become a bunch of miniature clones of Krill-In. They all kamehame-dropkick Discsome over and over, dying fast but respawning faster. Eventually, Discsome is no more, only leaving behind his indestructible rollerblades. Wikk-In eats the remaining Krill-Ins, enjoying the mushier texture than regular krill.

Frostygem decides that since Wikk-In is unbeatable, he may as well do his own thing. He knits together a clone of OC Playdoh Master known as CC Yarno Master, who does a nice little jig. Suddenly, a lemon hits Yarno, followed by the arrival of Lemmy himself, wearing a fedora. Yarno puts both the projectile lemon and Lemmy inside of his bag. From inside the bag, Lemmy kicks and shouts and shoots even more lemons. Wikk-In decides that he is bored with his current power level, and decides to try a risky technique to become even more powerful. Wikk-In strikes a pose and begins to scream. He continues this roar for 7 whole hours, before finally stopping. When the smoke clears, Wikk-In stands with one purple hair and the dots on his head purple, having gone Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Galactic.

Out of nowhere, a bright green liquid begins dripping from the ceiling. Wikk-In starts to taste a few drops of it, before the door bursts open.

"WE NEED TO GET THE BARREL!" shrieks Mr. Kayloo Fuccnsucc, concerned about the liquid. As Lemmy begins inhaling the bag from the inside, Yarno reveals that he has been the barrel all along. Before anything else can happen, a meteor strikes from the heavens. It cracks open like an egg, and from inside comes Xavier. Xavier swallows Mr. Kayloo Fuccnsucc with his snake arm, and then walks away, only to encounter another Xavier. Before the Xaviers can fight, lightning strikes down in between them. Panspark electrocutes both Xaviers, watching as they fall to the ground.

"That was spark-tacular" chuckles Panspark to herself, unaware that a new threat, known as Neverending, is watching. Lillie also walks in, new to this type of Realm, but interested. Mr. Lord Hyperovercharged Super Perfect Mystic Full Power Dark Matter God Kai Beast Omega Kaio Ken x2 Gokhapicgecellin'zopo, father of Mr. Kayloo Fuccnsucc, spits out a new son, named mR. kAYLOO sUCCNFUCC. This startles Lillie, causing her to barf and cringe simultaneously. This fuels sUCCNFUCC, who lives off of cringe. This action is enough to draw Neverending down to them, laughing edgily all the way. Wikk-In stares at Neverending as he approaches, and begins charging an attack to destroy him.

Before Wikk-In can unleash his attack, his arm is grabbed from behind. He turns around and sees the tear-filled eyes of Hercule Satan, who had secretly been trained by Reed the Leatherhound. Hercule has a stutter in his voice, but is clearly determined to complete his mission and save the world.

"SINCE YOU CAN'T DIE, I JUST HAVE TO DISPOSE OF YOU SOME OTHER WAY!" screams the champ through tears. Hercule opens a portal to the Black Ball Pit, which lays deep beneath the regular Ball Pit, and is far more torturous and inescapable. Hercule drags Wikk-In through this portal, shutting it behind him. Just before the portal closes, Wikk-In unleashes his attack, but it misses. Wikk-In screams angrily as the portal disappears, cutting him off from the Astral Realm and leaving him to live in torment for all eternity.

Lillie regains her senses, and accidentally summons Omega Robbie Rotten. This beast lets out a horrible laugh, and throws a net at Neverending, who dodges with ease. mR. kAYLOO sUCCNFUCC teleports behind Omega Robbie and rips out his spleen. This forces Robbie to find something to sustain his life, and fast. Robbie forcefully fuses himself with Lillie to become Woodman. Before this massively powerful being can do anything, Elizabeta shoots him with an arrow, obliterating his wooden skull. Lillie manages to escape the fusion as it topples to the ground. She summons Forchan, the harbinger of memes, and Behimeme, destroyer of memes. She then unleashes the forbidden technique of Za Warudo, freezing time and everybody except for herself and Elizabeta.

Unbeknownst to Lillie, there was another who she could not freeze. Tic Tac Jack steps out of the shadows, having unfused and found himself back in his old body once more. Elizabeta throws Jack into a Sun, but he rebounds back and unleashes a Destructus Discus spell at Elizabeta. Elizabeta sees that she has missed her opportunity at domination, and teleports out of the Realm to wait for a better opening. Jack teams up with Panspark to find a new legendary hero that rumors had spoken of, known only as Mrs. Bottle. The duo heads towards THICC Hill, the only surviving offspring of Mount Bootylicious.


	25. Like a Record, Baby

John Cena also returns from his useless fusion, now enraged. He casts a spell turning THICC Hill into the grossly emaciated THINN Hill. Aku joins forces with John Cena, and the two fuse together and become Johku. Edgy Matt watches from afar, sighing depressedly. Panspark and Jack reach THINN Hill, which gasps out its last bits of wisdom before starting the process of dying a slow and painful death. A trap-like boy known only as Chung approaches Jack and Panspark, and agrees to help them on their journey. Before the trio can move out, Chung sets off the nukes he had kept within THINN Hill, exploding the hill into a gross display of blood and flesh. The flesh then forms together into a massive fleshy sentient creature, known only as Meat Spinner.

Meanwhile, Neverending unleashes an attack that shrouds the area in red darkness. He begins hunting for any edge energy he can find, wishing to absorb it and grow in power. In the distance, Jack, Panspark, and Chung manage to convince the Vape Army and the Night Army to have a temporary truce and fuse their overlords together. They eventually give in and agree, and Neaightkoar and Vaapuerwheav fuse together to become Vaporcore Nightwave, combining the best of both genres. However, since this fusion is unstable, it will not be difficult to unfuse under pressure. Neverending absorbs enough spare energy from Lillie to ascend and become The End. The End throws Chung into an empty Realm, and then proceeds to hunt for even more edgy energy.

Elizabeta arrives once more, and rips Lillie's energy out of The End, becoming The One. The One grabs the now weakened Neverending's lunch money, before stomping on Neverending and giving him a massive wedgie. Neverending gets so angry and vengeful that he absorbs the energy back, but does not ascend this time, keeping his cooler and edgier form instead. Some of the energy stops mid-absorption and becomes The Traveler. The Traveler rips Neverending in two, but Neverending reforms himself. Neverending tries to trap The Traveler in another empty Realm, but The Traveler escapes. Neverending finally manages to absorb The Traveler, and becomes Ending, who can switch genders at will.

Lillie's energy is strong enough that it manages to draw Chung out of the Realm he was trapped in. Chung begs to Ending that he wants to die, afraid of becoming corrupted by Lillie's energy. Vaporcore drives Tic Tac Jack and Panspark to Mrs. Bottle's house, since he is the only one with a license. Panspark and Jack get out of the car and are aghast when they see Mrs. Bottle's mutilated corpse, with Nikku standing above it. Nikku's smiling face is covered with blood and salt. Nikku cracks his neck and knuckles, and then lets out the last scream he will ever scream, putting all of his energy into it and sacrificing his voice for more power. When the noise ceases and the smoke clears, Super Nikku stands there, with black eyes and no hat. He punches Vaporcore so hard that he unfuses, and the war begins once again between the Vape Army and the Night Army.

Ending flies away, ignoring Chung's request, searching for a worthy opponent. Chung begs once more, and Ending is foolish enough to fly back. Chung laughs and winks, setting off his suicide nukes and weakening Ending into Neverend. A being made of broken glass severs the legs off of Lord Legsquad, turning him into Lord Sadsquad. The being stands up, revealing itself as 3DG3 M4N, and begins the search for Neverend. The mighty frog Bombasquelch tries to jump on 3DG3 M4N, but is sliced up in the process, not dying but feeling a bit of pain. Meanwhile, Lemmy the Lemon continues inhaling the bag he is trapped in. Neverend continues his search for power, not yet aware of 3DG3 M4N.

Neverend comes across Coldsteel the Hedgeheg, and absorbs him to become Neversteel the Endhog. Super Nikku appears before Neversteel and shakes his head slowly. He then gives a thumbs down so powerful it creates a shockwave and sends Neversteel flying backwards. Meanwhile, Sadsquad is confronted by Ddrichard, who needs desperately to find who dirtied the mats. Ddrichard swallows Lord Sadsquad, causing them to fuse and become LDDR Richsquad. Neversteel tries to do the same thing to LDDR, but LDDR refuses and knocks Neversteel away. LDDR goes to Frostygem, and asks for help in finding the one who dirtied the mats.

Suddenly, Keemstar arrives, and starts saying bad things that can't be put on television. Keemstar comes across Super Nikku, who is holding a box of matches, and uses his Fusion Stone to fuse with Super Nikku and become Super Keemikku. Keemikku dons some fingerless gloves, and thrusts his arm forwards, sending a projection of his fist forwards and destroying an entire city. Suddenly, Frostygem, Watery Mark, Bombasquelch, and CC Yarno Master all fuse together and become Omegalation, who knows only domination. Omegalation demonstrates his power by crushing a courthouse, resulting in Keemikku coming to investigate. Omegalation grabs Keemikku, and squeezes him until he explodes. This summons Leafyishere, who in turn summons Quote. However, Quote rebels against Leafy, and kills him. Quote wants to take this to court, but Omegalation doesn't care.

Meat Spinner begins to spin right round, baby, right round, starting slowly, but rapidly accelerating to the point where the entire Realm begins to shake and shatters. However, Omegalation grabs hold of Meat Spinner, and spins him in reverse, undoing all the damage done by the spin and repairing the Realm. To prevent Meat Spinner from doing this again, Omegalation fuses with him and becomes Dark Meat Spinner. Daniel watches, repeatedly chanting "yams" as he squats in place. Dark Meat Spinner crushes Daniel, and is approached by Ness. Ness starts spamming pk fire, but eventually slips up and says "pokey fire" instead. This summons Pokey, who fuses with Ness to become Pokeness! Daniel, who is still alive, fuses with Dark Meat Spinner to become Meat Danielation. Meat Danielation covers Pokeness in cheeto dust, forcing him to wait and lick it all off.


	26. The New End

Panspark finds the Dragon Balls, and uses them to revive Mrs. Bottle. Mrs. Bottle is angry, and summons all three other gods of chaos. Gwicher Wahbby's Gwechployee, Wahnold Psyduck, and LSD Dream Ball Boi all arrive at the call. Mrs. Bottle pulls out two specialized uzis that can only hurt her enemies, and starts shooting everywhere. Pokeness breaks free from the cheeto dust, and fuses with Lillie to become Memegas. Memegas turns to Meat Danielation and says "Damn, Daniel!" hoping to destroy Meat Danielation with the horrific dead meme. Meat Danielation shrugs this off, and crushes Memegas.

Omegalation suddenly breaks free of the fusion, turning Meat Danielation into Meaty Daniel, and ascends to become Thetalation. Memegas, weakened by the attack, fuses with a nearby body pillow to become a being known only as Ultima. Ultima is a fusion so powerful that the only force that could stop it would be fusing with another fusion, which would kill both fusions in the process. Meaty Daniel absorbs Thetalation, becoming Meat Danielation T. MDT starts absorbing building materials to help him in his quest for domination. Wahnold Psyduck grabs a grape juice squirt gun and help Mrs. Bottle in shooting blindly in every direction. LSD Dream Ball Boi and Gwicher Wahbby's Gwechployee both do their own things.

LDDR screams at all this unclean fusing and absorbing, even though he himself is a fusion. Lemmy the Lemon finally breaks free, and starts throwing explosive lemons everywhere. MDT starts working on constructing a portal to the ERROR Dimension, while Skedison swoops in on his mighty Squiffer, with a message for those who wish to hear it. North Korea sends their ultimate weapon, the KIM-A-NATOR, to defeat MDT. MDT tells KIM that they can form a truce, and they will be able to rule the Realm together. KIM ponders this, and eventually agrees and has his people help MDT build the portal.

LSD Dream Ball Boi finds what he had been searching for: The Beach Ball. He absorbs its power, allowing himself to ascend and become LSD Dream Beach Ball Boi. Gwicher Wahbby's Gwechployee builds himself a giant mech suit, called GWG MK II. Wahnold Psyduck feels a resonating power within, and uses it to mega evolve into Mega Wahnold Psyduck. Mrs. Bottle fuses with all of these ascended chaos gods, and they form LSD Bottle G.R.A.P.E.S. MK IV, the chaos supergod. The chaos supergod gives off such chaotic energy that the guardian and landlord of the Realm, Nihil DOM, leaves his post at the Thread to investigate the disturbance.

"Shouldn't you be guarding the Thread?" asks LSD Bottle G.R.A.P.E.S. MK IV to Nihil DOM, raising a chaotic eyebrow.

"Yeah, but who would ever do anything to it? Besides, this Realm's Thread is reinforced. It runs all throughout the Realm, like veins in a human body. There are many anchors hidden throughout, making sure that if the Thread is cut, the Realm will not be destroyed. Only a being of unrecognized power would be able to destroy the Realm with a single attack to the Thread, and even then, they would die in the process." responds Nihil DOM nonchalantly.

"Unrecognized power, eh?" the chaos supergod smirks, before letting out a laugh. "I AM THE ULTIMATE GOD OF CHAOS! MY POWER IS SO CHAOTIC YOU WOULDN'T EVEN RECOGNIZE IT AS BEING POWER!" LSD Bottle G.R.A.P.E.S. MK IV begins flying towards the Thread, and Nihil DOM chases in pursuit, yelling about how hard it will be for him to find a job if the Thread is destroyed.

Kefka decides to assist the chaos supergod, fusing with it to become LSD Bottle G.R.A.P.E.S. MK IV MODEL: EX. the newly formed chaos ultrasupergod continues the flight towards the Thread. MDT completes construction of the ERROR portal, and kills KIM before stepping into the strange world that lay beyond. The chaos ultrasupergod finds the Thread, where Watery Mark, who had separated from Omegalation, was trying to copyright the whole Realm, and begins charging an attack, shrugging off the ineffective punches of Nihil DOM. LDDR forcefully challenges Lemmy to a ddr match, and doesn't take no for an answer.

Nihil DOM unleashes his ultimate attack, channeling all of his life essence into an attack. This beam goes directly toward the chaos ultrasupergod, who shrugs it off without even being injured, as Nihil DOM disintegrates into stardust. LSD Bottle G.R.A.P.E.S. MK IV MODEL: EX unleashes the attack, causing the entire Thread to glow green throughout the whole Realm. The chaos ultrasupergod then snaps their fingers, causing the Thread to shatter along with all of Mark's copyright efforts. LSD Bottle G.R.A.P.E.S. MK IV MODEL: EX then remembers that Nihil DOM warned of the death of whoever destroys the Thread, but it is too late. The chaos ultrasupergod cries out as they are sucked away into the AStral Abyss and torn to shreds. The entire Astral Realm begins collapsing in on itself, no longer being held together by the Thread. The entire multiverse feels the ripples from this Realm collapsing. Anyone who doesn't escape will either be crushed by the Realm or sucked out into the Astral Abyss.

MDT takes one last look at the Astral Realm, before closing the ERROR portal behind him, being safe from the collapse. Watery Mark freezes into a solid, before shattering and being strewn all over by the wind. LDDR fuses with Lemmy to become LemDDR Richsquamon, and runs out of the Realm at speeds faster than light. Panspark grabs hold of Tic Tac Jack and teleports out of the Realm with him. Premium Pete wakes up to the sounds of the collapsing Realm, and rushes to his private world, where he relaxes in his home made of solid robux. With him, he unintentionally carried a single cell of Huatastic Size, from which the supercell reforms to his full power once more, safe from the collapsing Realm. Panspark watches through a portal as the second Astral Realm collapses in on itself completely, becoming a blackest hole just like the one that created the Realm in the first place. Panspark sighs, and closes this portal, bidding farewell to the dead Realm.


	27. Realm Reborn

When a Realm is destroyed, massive energy is released. This energy can make strange, perhaps even impossible things happen. The energy of this massive Realm collapsing is enough to bring Chung back to life before he is destroyed. Chung, having studied in the ancient arts of Realm creation, sacrifices the last bit of his energy to generate an entirely new Astral Realm, riddled with portals as always. He finds as many survivors as he can, and brings them all to the new Realm before collapsing, exhausted, next to the new Realm's Thread. Before falling into an eternal slumber, he vows to awaken if anybody threatens this new Thread.

It is now fifty years after this new Realm has been created. Some beings have begun to settle into this new world, with civilizations cropping up all over the planet of Vexia AD III, the largest planet in the Realm. However, evil lurks within the night, as rumors spread of a cult with the desire to resurrect LSD Bottle G.R.A.P.E.S. MK IV MODEL: EX. To do this, they would need the power of a being such as Chung, who still has some of the energy from the collapsed Realm locked inside him. As this cult seeks the power it desires, attention is drawn away and towards the beings who always enter these Realms with the intent of achieving the goal of Domination.

The first of this new cast of Dominators is none other than Tyrellosaurus, hailing from a hyper-advanced race of people dinosaurs. Tyrellosaurus comes into this Realm, seeking out beings to kill so that he can gather enough power to eventually Dominate the Realm. Meanwhile, in the depths of the ERROR_Dimension, ERROR_MDT and ERROR_Dooris have met each other, and when they hear that the Astral Realm has been revived once again, they know that their immense newfound power will prove a useful tool in the quest for Domination. Before any of these threats can take action, though, one of the native residents of the Realm, a young woman by the name of Kumatora, arrives on the scene. Kumatora uses her psychic powers to destroy Tyrellosaurus before he can attack her small hometown. As she turns back to her house, she finds a note fluttering in the wind.

 _Cult of Grapes: Meet at gate of Thread today at 3:00 PM. Don't be late or I'll slice you. ~Cultmaster B._

Kumatora checks her watch. It's a quarter to three. She is skeptical of this cult's ability to do anything, as it has been told that the gate was indestructible, and the Thread under constant protection by Chung. Nevertheless, she takes a nearby teleporter to the Thread and finds a nearby hiding spot to stay out of sight and watch the meeting.

Meanwhile, in the DDR Realm which was fled to by LemDDR Richsquamon, the citrusy dancer has become the champion of the entire universe. However, he finds he has grown bored of the same old dancing game over and over again. He shatters his massive trophy, which creates a portal to the new Astral Realm. They enter this portal, as this was exactly what they were hoping for. Back in the Astral Realm, the impending threat of mass death has attracted the attention of a familiar yet different deity. As the red clouds roll in and bloody rain begins to spill from the heavens, Tarsilius, the forgotten descendant of Slegnor, descends upon the Realm.

"I've come to finish my grandpappy's business!" declares Tarsilius, demonstrating his strength by lifting a horse with one hand. He approaches the Thread, where Kumatora is still hiding. She overhears that if two powerful fusions fuse together, it will give off enough energy to destroy both fusions as well as the gate. She runs off to tell this news to the townspeople, and runs right into LemDDR. She realizes that he would qualify as a powerful fusion, and quickly tells him to not join any cults, before trying to run back again. LemDDR responds by barfing up some lemons, which he then cleans up. Kumatora's trip is interrupted once more by Tarsilius, who shoots her point blank in the head with his gun, killing her.

Back on the ground, Tyrellosaurus's natural internal magnetism kicks in postmortem, drawing a bunch of scrap metal to his torn up body and integrating it into his body to resurrect him as Mecha Tyrellosaurus. Angered, Mecha Tyrellosaurus lets out a mechanical roar and begins firing lasers at whatever his scanners can detect. Tarsilius sees this new danger, and throws a horse at Mecha Tyrellosaurus to disable him temporarily and prevent him from doing too much killing. Suddenly, Tarsilius's Cringevestigator 5009 begins beeping frantically, and Tarsilius checks it. It is picking up a massive disturbance in the Spherosphere, which, upon further investigation, is being caused by ERROR_Meaty_Doorful_Danielation_T! The power of this fusion was enough to create a portal out of the ERROR_Dimension and into the Astral Realm. However, due to the anti-aging effects of the ERROR_Dimension, ERROR_MDDT has become tiny and weak compared to all of the Dominators around him.

"Leave while you're still alive" threatens Tarsilius, glaring down at ERROR_MDDT. Before he can take action, Tarsilius is distracted by Bwratterz, a being who achieved godlike status by absorbing the very last bit of Lillie's energy. Tarsilius sighs, grabs a gun, and kills Bwratterz with a single bullet. As Bwratterz is dying, he releases enough energy to destroy Tarsilius's gun. The Cult of Grapes is enraged by this new occurrence, as they had intended to use Bwratterz for their plan. They find another godlike being, Kerbe, and imprison him so that he cannot be killed. Tarsilius takes a step forwards, and hears a squish as he accidentally steps on ERROR_MDDT, killing him. Tarsilius makes a disgusted face as he scrapes the ERROR_gunk off of his shoe. From afar, the returned Neverending stares down at the Realm, seeing if there is any edgy energy for him to absorb.

Mecha Tyrellosaurus turns back on, and, to calm himself down, plants some indestructible seeds. He carefully waters them, before seeking out Tarsilius to get his revenge. Chung sends out a projection of himself to warn the Dominators of the impending threat of the Cult of Grapes, but nobody takes it seriously. Neverending laughs at the thought, and dismisses Chung to go back to sleep. Chung is shocked by this, but realizes that these Dominators are only hurting themselves if they choose not to take his advice. Chung sighs and dissipates, and all the Dominators resume what they were doing previously.


	28. The Marsh Campaign

Mecha Tyrellosaurus begins a hunt for the Dragon Balls, which he believes will help him greatly in his quest for Domination. He already has three of them that he had been saving up for this occasion. However, he is stopped by Voobon, protector of the remaining Dragon Balls. Tarsilius pulls out a second gun and attaches a silencer to it in the distance. Mecha Tyrellosaurus tries to bargain with Voobon, offering some valuable California real estate in exchange for the Dragon Balls. Voobon considers this, but ultimately declines, saying the Dragon Balls are worth at least an entire first world country. Mecha Tyrellosaurus hears this, and sets off on a new quest of becoming the President of the United States.

Mecha Tyrellosaurus's campaign seems to be going very well, his controversial ideas attracting a lot of attention from many groups. He does not play fair, though, often resorting to sabotage when necessary. Neverending tries to use the Dragon Balls to ascend, but Voobon stops him, knocking him away. Tarsilius eats that horse from earlier, flavoring it with a bit of lemon before enjoying his tasty meal. Neverending lands next to Tarsilius, and angrily feeds off of his own edge to ascend and become Hyper MetalEnding. Suddenly, from the still open ERROR_portal, ERROR_3DG3 jumps into the Realm, having snuck through the portal just before it was closed. His very existence pains him, and he is constantly wailing in agony.

LemDDR begins searching for somebody to help him take down his archnemesis, Neck. He knows where the marsh in which Neck resides is, but does not want to go there alone. Tarsilius grabs his gun and shoots Hyper MetalEnding, but this does nothing. MetalEnding offers ERROR_3DG3 to fuse with him and end his agony. Through screams, ERROR_3DG3 agrees, and the two fuse into a grotesque amalgamation of flesh and glass known as Hyper ERROR_Metal3DG3. Tarsilius shoots this new fusion to end its misery, but it does nothing, much to the dismay of ERROR_Metal3DG3.

Back on Vexia AD III, Mecha Tyrellosaurus is slowly succeeding at his mission, but the competition is fierce. Mecha Tyrellosaurus finally gains the advantage by convincing the nation that his opponent is a heartless robotic dinosaur. After winning the election, Mecha Tyrellosaurus starts going through the country and individually claiming each state as his own. Donald Trump sees this good opportunity, and latches onto Mecha Tyrellosaurus, fusing with him to become Mecha Trumposaurus. Now he will not only take over the country, but destroy North Korea as well! Before he can do anything, though, a familiar hand claws back into the Realm. It's Dag Gudz, returning as the prophecy foretold! He has now taken the form of a living black hole, with a shell encasing his core to prevent it from destroying everything around him. Dag whips out a gigantic knife and twirls it in his hand before stabbing Mecha Trumposaurus right in his weak spot, which Dag can see easily.

LemDDR runs over to Tarsilius, and asks if he would like to accompany him to the marsh. Tarsilius agrees with little hesitation, snapping his fingers to make his gun sentient. Meanwhile, Mecha Trumposaurus stopped Dag from doing any more damage by generating a wall between them. He has now almost conquered the country, with only California left, but Dag has broken through the wall. Dag slowly unbuckles the casing surrounding his core, and then throws the shell to the side. "BEGONE!" yells the mighty black hole, using his powers to suck Trumposaurus into him, destroying him. LemDDR and Tarsilius make their long voyage to Neck's marsh. Neck, a massive neck with chin folds and ogre ears, roars angrily as he recognizes LemDDR. Tarsilius readies to battle, but is distracted by a sudden commotion from the Astral Abyss. He flies up to the heavens and sees a horrific bag-headed creature known as ZimZima flooding the Abyss with rogue mutated Threads. ZimZima commands the Threads to ram at the wall of the Realm, trying to breach his way in.

All this racket draws Old Buckley out from the shadows. After he left the second Astral Realm, Young Buckley had been doing some training with his two new Artifacts: the MultiDimGlasses, which let him see different timelines, locations, Realms, and other things, and the Wristwatch of Time, which let him condense time around him, allowing him to make actions quickly. However, due to a malfunction in the Wristwatch, his aging sped up drastically, causing him to appear much older than he would otherwise. As Old Buckley puffs a cigarette, a rogue tentacle slithers up behind him and wraps around his arm.

"It's a beautiful evening, wouldn't you say?" inquires Tentabuddy, still on Old Buckley's arm. Old Buckley cracks his knuckles and responds, "I would have said yes just earlier today, but not anymore." He stares forwards at the chaos happening outside the Realm, and then declares in a grim tone, "If they get in here, it's all over. We can't let them breach the walls of the Realm. With all this fighting, accidents are bound to happen, and someone on the inside might accidentally break a wall open." Tentabuddy jumps down from Old Buckley. "How soon will we have to take action?" asks Tentabuddy, worried.

"Hopefully never" says Old Buckley, as he turns to see Neck attacking Tarsilius with its mouth wide open. Tarsilius grabs his gun and jumps into the mouth, where an entire house is inside with many radios playing a hypnotizing song. As explosive lemons barrage Neck from the outside, Tarsilius shoots all the radios to prevent them from brainwashing him. He then sets off some explosions inside of Neck, running away and watching from a distance. However, since Neck has no brain, he is still alive. He pukes up a mule that starts causing earthquakes. LemDDR grabs a gun that can shoot holes in space and time, and begins firing upon Neck before he can advance towards them any more.

Tarsilius gets up off the ground and shoot the mule, causing it to choke on the bullet and die. Tarsilius then jumps back inside of Neck, where everything has exploded and is now floating in empty space. Tarsilius grows inside of Neck, and Neck begins to stop what he's doing and choke instead. This is just the opening LemDDR needs, so he shoots Neck, ripping his skin open and allowing Tarsilius to escape. However, the bullet keeps going, and it splits Tentabuddy in two, only one half remaining near Old Buckley. Neck spasms on the ground for a bit before finally dying.


	29. Insanity for Eternity

As he watches Negative Tentabuddy, the evil half of Tentabuddy, strangle an innocent bystander, Old Buckley takes another puff from his cigarette. "This always happens," he sighs, shaking his head slowly. Chung awakens to see the cult trying to break down the gate, and stands up, ready to fight them off. Chung is able to fight off the cult, who were not anticipating his awakening so soon. Chung then realizes he needs to take action, as the Thread is potentially going to be in trouble if he goes back to sleep. Negative Tentabuddy begins seeking out Positive Tentabuddy, who is hiding with Old Buckley. Suddenly, from the dark corners of the Realm, a bloody and grotesque figure emerges. It appears to be a severed remnant of the once-mighty Meat Spinner, known as Fractured Meat Spinner. Fractured Meat Spinner spins into the distance after making itself known.

Chung gets into his airship and begins sailing throughout the Realm looking for signs of trouble. While this happens, the holes in spacetime created during the fight with Neck begin to merge together and take a form of their own. They group together and form a titanic being which calls itself Eternitylation, and claims to have unlimited power. LemDDR is shocked and disgusted, especially when he realizes he is responsible for the creation of this beast. Old Buckley senses a great danger, and sharpens his Straightedge Katanas. This threat, however, is not Eternitylation. Old Buckley looks up and sees that Chung has been attacked by the cult, who managed to ambush his airship and forcibly inject him with negative energy, turning him into the destruction-craving Megalo.

Megalo's mere presence fills the Realm with horrific dark energy, turning the sky a dark shade of red. Megalo tears open a dark rift and summons a horde of servants to attack everyone in sight. He then begins to charge his Ultimate Life Eraser attack, which has the potential to annihilate the entire Realm if he is allowed to charge it fully. Old Buckley senses this, and shakes his head, knowing what must be done. Old Buckley jumps surprisingly high, landing on Megalo's airship and standing face-to-face with the evil god. Old Buckley lets out a primal scream, and uses his Wristwatch of Time to perform seventy hours worth of power-boosting in the matter of an instant. The airship is destroyed by this immense surge of power, causing both Megalo and Old Buckley to drop to the ground. When the smoke clears, Old Buckley has entered the legendary form of Super Saiyan Goddamn Geometry Dash God Super Saiyan Galactic Person, the improved version of Wikk-In's very own Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Galactic form.

Megalo is puzzled by this new appearance of Old Buckley, who reveals that he learned this form by visiting the afterlife and asking about how Wikk-In did his training. Old Buckley underwent similar training, but less intense as even he did not have the sheer willpower that Wikk-In had. Since he focused all of his training on achieving this one form, he was able to refine it and become something even more. Megalo shushes Old Buckley, and shoots a powerful beam of energy at Buckley, smirking. However, Megalo's sadistic glee turns to astonishment when he sees Old Buckley emerge unharmed. As the two fight back and forth, Old Buckley seems to be gaining an advantage. Megalo realizes he likely cannot win, and teleports away, his Life Eraser nearing full charge.

Eternitylation attempts to attack Megalo, but Megalo dodges gracefully. Eternitylation still stands firm, refusing to let Megalo harm LemDDR. When Eternitylation realizes Megalo is not after LemDDR, he calms down, and locks LemDDR away in a safe place while he himself goes to find where Megalo ended up. Back on the ground, Positive Tentabuddy and Negative Tentabuddy are both very confused, but they take this opportunity to reunite and become Tentabuddy once more. However, Tentabuddy realizes he is too weak to face Megalo, so he sacrifices himself and fuses his essence with some of Old Buckley's discharged energy to become Old Buddy. Old Buckley sees this happen, and begins to use his Straightedge Katanas to channel his energy into Old Buddy and empower him as Old Buddy flies up to confront Megalo.

Megalo ignores Old Buddy at first, and instead shoots a beam at the now slightly weakened Old Buckley. This beam is enough to kill Old Buckley, who dies with such a pure heart that he is sent to superheaven. Megalo begins to laugh, but stops as the last bit of Chung left within him teleports Megalo and Old Buddy to an empty void where neither can hurt the Realm. In doing this, however, Chung's soul is destroyed completely, giving Megalo no more opposition over control of the body. Old Buddy grabs the nearest gun and shoots Megalo. This does not do much, but it distracts Megalo long enough for Eternitylation to take action and send both Megalo and Old Buddy to the Eternity Realm, where Eternity minions, strange amalgamations of tentacles and arms, begin swarming towards them.

Megalo gathers enough atmospheric energy to ascend and become Insanity. Insanity agrees to team up with Old Buddy to fight off the minions, but he vows to destroy him as soon as they are free from the Eternity Realm. As white goo begins filling the Eternity Realm, old Buddy finds an opening and makes his fast escape, leaving Insanity to die. Eternitylation roars in fury as Old Buddy escapes, and collapses the Eternity Realm in on itself, crushing Insanity in the process. However, Insanity's soul escapes, and he reappears in the Astral Realm as Undead Insanity. As Undead Insanity rises, a new challenger approaches him. This challenger, flying on a grilled cheese sandwich, is revealed to be Trovian Trevor! Undead Insanity feels threatened by Trevor, so he focuses his efforts on stopping this new blocky hero.


	30. Pink Punishment

Trovian Trevor is successfully trapped in Undead Insanity's twisted soul, and he is put up against thousands of innocent souls. Trovian Trevor barely hesitates before pulling out his bow and rapidly shooting down every single soul. Undead Insanity begins charging his attack faster, desperately trying to unleash it before he is destroyed by Trevor, who has begun searching for Insanity's core. Insanity blows up a sun, the burning fragments raining down from the sky. Trevor is assaulted by many more souls, so he switches to an armored state and drags the souls to him in a vortex of power, before finishing them off with a powerful shield blow. Eternitylation grabs all of the sun pieces and puts them back together, sacrificing one of his core tentacles to make it whole again. Eternitylation comes back down and rests, needing to heal after losing one of his core tentacles.

This sun is still somewhat unstable, though, and it unleashes a massive solar flare that roasts many inhabitants of a nearby planet. It also spits out a large fireball, which lands somewhere on the floor of the Realm and begins glowing with mysterious energy. Undead Insanity grabs the weakened Eternitylation and absorbs him to become Final Insanity. Final Insanity flies into the air and begins charging towards the Realm, intending to destroy it by crashing into it with his own body. Trovian Trevor thinks fast and enters a more nimble form, dashing up into the sky and trapping Insanity in an electronic stasis attack. This will hold Insanity back for a short time, and leave him open to attacks. Eternitylation takes advantage of this opening and brings Insanity back into the Eternity Realm. Insanity is reverted back to Undead Insanity, who tries to strike a deal with Eternitylation. Insanity offers that he will only destroy half of the Realm, and leave the other half alone. Eternitylation considers this, and ultimately agrees, knowing he is weakened and cannot fight Undead Insanity. Eternitylation releases Undead Insanity, and teleports all life on Vexia AD III to his half of the Realm, since the planet is in the exact center of the third Astral Realm.

Insanity, now having full control over his side of the Realm, corrupts the entire side with a thick darkness, destroying all life that enters it. Insanity is satisfied with this damage, and fades away, causing Chung to be sent to the light side of the Realm. Chung notices that the darkest darkness is spreading towards Eternitylation's half of the Realm, going against what Insanity said. Trovian Trevor bravely attempts to dive into the darkness to find a way to stop it, but realizes his mistake too late as he is eradicated by the darkness consuming his body. Eternitylation is angered by Insanity's betrayal. He grows many tentacles and begins fighting the very darkness itself, somehow managing to push it back. LemDDR is trapped in his box, and feels fear as the darkness approaches the box. Tarsilius sneers as we watches everything play out. Chung decides to do something useful and find the source of the darkness. He plunges into it, and sees none other than LSD Bottle G.R.A.P.E.S. MK IV MODEL: EX! Chung is shocked by the chaotic overlord being alive, and jumps back out from the darkness to warn the other Dominators.

Sisn, a young child who lives in one of the many cities of Vexia AD III, straightens his sunglasses as he fiddles with some electronic systems in his room. "I wish I had my reactor back…" whines Sisn, oblivious to any threat of darkness. Eternitylation hears Chung's warning, but is not afraid of LSD Bottle, so he keeps on going through the darkness. LemDDR manages to escape his box, and runs away from the darkness to safety. Hyper ERROR_Metal3DG3 finally feels the sweet release of death when he dives into the darkness head first, allowing himself to be consumed. As Chung begs Eternitylation to not fight LSD Bottle, a burly figure steps before both of them. The Ultimate Peppunisher cracks his knuckles, and claims that he will take on LSD Bottle himself, shocking Chung. Eternitylation shrugs and thanks Peppunisher for taking the burden.

Peppunisher walks into the darkness, fighting it back in a similar way to Eternitylation, but every time he punches the darkness it recedes several feet. As Peppunisher continues his mission, Astral Domin8r watches from afar, taking notes. He already knows the outcome of this adventure, since he has read about it in history books, but he is excited to see it happen in person. Chung stays back, fearful of what may happen but also hopeful that Peppunisher will succeed and the Realm will be safe. Jamba Juice McSquooce, a sentient smoothie, does a cartwheel and lands on a straw, impaling himself in the process. His innards are spilled on the ground, attracting both sugar gremlins and monkeys. The two sugar craving groups begin to fight each other. Eternitylation sends his own minions to help Peppunisher defeat LSD Bottle, and LemDDR tunes in on the radio and starts placing bets.

Fractured Meat Spinner suddenly begins spinning horizontally, causing a tear to form that leads to broken Realm. From this Realm comes a nasty looking creature that appears to be the Realm's old, soggy, greasy, throbbing Thread, granted life by unholy means. This creature, known as Garbage Thread, lets out a gargled roar, before heading towards Peppunisher. Peppunisher sees the monster approaching, and makes a secret handshake with it. They are now pretty good friends, so Peppunisher mounts the gross and oily body of Garbage Thread and rides into battle. LSD Bottle barely has time to react as the duo suddenly appears before him, and begins punching his leg repeatedly, causing the armor to fall off slowly. Peppunisher unleashes one more mighty punch, which shatters all of LSD Bottle's armor, revealing the pure darkness underneath. Chung dives onto this being, and embraces all the darkness. LSD Bottle lets out a confused noise as Chung sacrifices himself to destroy LSD Bottle, taking the darkness down with him and ending his legacy once and for all.


	31. Judge Jommy, an Executioner

Suddenly, Fractured Meat Spinner begins spinning once more. The broken beast lets out a roar of "WHO NEEDS DARKNESS WHEN YOU HAVE THE VOID?" and shreds a hole in spacetime. He keeps spinning, turning the rip into a supermassive black hole. Peppunisher sees this and reaches into the core of the hole to crush it, causing the black hole to explode and send all the Dominators flying back. The energy from the explosion speeds up the growth of the seeds planting by Tyrellosaurus, allowing for the creation of Chloe the Clover. "Heya! I'm Chloe! Chloe the Clover!" declares the anthropomorphic clover to nobody in particular, winking and smiling at the same time. However, another heat wave from the explosion roasts Chloe alive, burning her to a crisp. She takes on this power in her dying moments to ascend and become Denria, Lord of Superkilling!

"I WILL UNMAKE EVERYBODY IN THIS REALM!" screeches Denria loudly and obnoxiously. This startles a nearby dog, which runs away. Denria chases after the dog and slaps it with fire, sending it flying. Eternitylation descends from the heavens, having miraculously survived the cataclysmic events. Garbage Thread sudden begins spasming uncontrollably, and his deformed body begins to expand. He pops like a balloon, and gives birth to Homeslice like an alien.

"What is up my fellows FAMLINGS and LITTERS" splurges Homeslice through his cheesy lips. Homeslice then dabs with his entire body, and begins feasting on Garbage Thread's dead body. "Ugh. This tastes bad, but I'll bet my fans taste even worse! In fact, let's find out!" declares Homeslice, before magically grabbing one of his fans and eating them alive. "Ugh, I was right! That DID taste worse!" belches Homeslice, rubbing his belly. He licks his cheesy lips and looks for more to eat. Meanwhile, Tarsilius crashes down from above into a ditch, and from his body emerges Soul of Slegnor. Soul of Slegnor stretches, but he cannot do anything until he's gotten his morning Jangles. He goes to the closest restaurant and waits in line.

Homeslice continues his campaign to please his fans by eating them all. He finishes eating all 17 of his fans, as well as the rest of Garbage Thread, and gathers enough energy to ascend and become Scrubscriber, Harbinger of Doom. Scrubscriber suddenly feels something slithering up his arm, and violently spins around to see Xavier, the renegade angel, returned once more! Xavier blows his shakashuri right in Scrubscriber's face, sending toppings and condiments all over the place. Scrubscriber sticks out his long tongue and wraps it around the instrument, trying to eat the crusty tool right out of Xavier's hands. Before he can do much, though, Xavier's snake arm starts munching on Scrubscriber's pizza parts, making him lose focus and release the shakashuri. However, before these two can continue to quarrel, a familiar pink arm separates them…

"There's only room for one gargling voremonster in this Realm," states Huatastic Size, his many eyes glancing between Scrubscriber and Xavier. Huatastic Size has enhanced his power level using nanomachines, but he is still not as strong as he wants to be. He hopes to absorb these two foes and gain their power. The three scuffle for a while, and find themselves eventually in an arena in the distant reaches of the Astral Realm. The opponents face off, as portals open around them and spectators emerge to watch this Astral Rumble. Eternitylation sets up a church nearby, but is shocked when the church is invaded by Nick Crompton, hailing from the city of England. Nick Crompton takes the stage and begins rapping, causing Eternitylation to sic LemDDR on him. LemDDR melts Nick Crompton, who uses his dying moments to throw filth at LemDDR, causing him to have 12 strokes and 3 aneurysms due to the uncleanliness. He cleans himself off, but is still disgusted at the heinous deed.

Meanwhile, Scrubscriber attempts to punch Huatastic Size, who lets out a hearty chuckle as the fists bounce off of Huatastic's membrane. "That's my goo, now with artificially enhanced Good Fluids." brags Huatastic, shrugging off hit after hit with no issue. Scrubscriber manages to breach the membrane, causing some of Huatastic's infinite supply of fluid to squirt all over him. Scrubscriber licks it all up, and applauds Huatastic for its healing properties. However, he then turns angry, and looks Huatastic dead in two of his eyes. "You wanna GO, bro?" asks Scrubscriber, not waiting for an answer before swinging again at Huatastic Size. Huatastic splits into two halves and reforms behind Scrubscriber. "I wanna watch you die inside of me, just like all those filthy commies in 'Nam." says Huatastic Size, indicating that things are about to go down.

Meanwhile, in the Astral Court, the 18 Astral Judges stare down at Lillie, who is on trial for her crimes. Lillie gulps as she makes eye contact with Jommy, the leader of the Judges. Jommy clears his throat and pulls out a massive scroll. "You, Lillie, are on trial against the eighteen Astral Judges for your crimes against the Realm and its people. These crimes include: blah blah blah excessive summoning blah blah blah dead memes blah blah blah misuse of fusion blah blah blah attempted Realmicide blah blah blah...you get the idea. You have done many horrible things, enough so that you have ended up here. What say you in your defense, young woman?" Jommy leers down at Lillie, who takes a deep breath. "I plead not guilty, your Honor. I come from another Realm, where those things were not illegal. Therefore, I should not be held accountable for these first offenses, and should get off with a warning." Jommy thinks for a moment, before pulling out a massive spiked gavel.

"Wrong answer. Your crimes are unforgivable." the other Judges cover their eyes as Jommy brings the hammer down on Lillie, impaling her brain and killing her, while simultaneously sending her directly to Hell. "Now, let us move on to our next case, on the matter of unprofessional fusion." says Jommy, as the mess of Lillie's body disposes itself through a trapdoor. The Judges discuss the matter for some time, before coming to the conclusion that a license should be required to fuse. These licenses could be obtained by directly contacting the Judges and asking for it. It could be received only after passing several tests. As the Judges conclude the session, they all fuse into one being known as Judge, who strolls throughout the Realm, making sure nobody fuses without a license.


	32. Juicy Wrath

An unfortunate soul named Musterbator approaches the Judge and asks if he could get a license so that he could fuse and change his name. Judge agrees, as long as Musterbator is able to pass the tests. First, Judge hands Musterbator a stack of papers to ensure he has no infectious diseases or criminal history. After this, Musterbator moves on to the next test, where he proves his ability to parallel park. Soul of Slegnor attempts to sneak up behind Judge and fuse with him, but Musterbator sees it coming and stops Soul of Slegnor from going through with the plan. Judge realizes what was going to happen, and thanks Musterbator, instantly giving him a fusion license and ending the tests, while Soul of Slegnor swears at Judge.

The phone begins to ring, and Slockhard Randnor picks it up. "WORSHIP SATAN!" the voice on the other end yells. Slockhard Randnor laughs and responds, "I AM SATAN!". The voice calmly continues, saying the museum is under attack by zombie pirates, who are rolling all over the precious artifacts. Slockhard hangs up and walks away, while Musterbator fuses with the corpse of Kumatora to become the much less unfortunately named Kumabator, before leaving the Realm, satisfied. Meanwhile, a new fighter arrives through a portal. It's Sell, the very successful businessman, lawyer, and destroyer of worlds! He uses his dazzling rainbow body to blind the weak opposition, since he cares only about fighting strong foes.

Denria tries to fight Sell, but Sell dusts off his shoulder where she landed an attack on him and absorbs her with his tail, swallowing her energy and taking it as his own. Sell then perks up as he senses a high amount of sin energy emanating from nearby. He turns his head and sees Slice Boy hopping towards the museum, the energy radiating off of him. Sell begins heading towards Slice Boy, but he is stopped by Bug, his old rival from law school.

"That sin is mine, nerd," says Bug, making Sell laugh slightly.

"Really now? Well, you won't BELIEVE these prices!" Sell says, rotating his position so that he stands between Bug and Slice Boy.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY!" buzzes Bug angrily.

"No" responds Sell calmly, not even fazed by Bug spitting on his face while he talks.

While Bug and Sell continue their bickering, hdet extracts Slice Boy from the museum, and then drags him out of the Realm, leaving only a little bit of sin energy behind.

"I WANT THE SIN!" whines Bug, trying to push past Sell to get the little remaining energy.

"You didn't even GRADUATE!" notes Sell, punching Bug in the chest.

"urgh...SCREW THIS! I'M GETTING THAT SIN!" shrieks Bug, flying past Sell towards the energy.

"They never learn…" sighs Sell, walking slowly after Bug.

Meanwhile, back in the Astral Rumble, Huatastic Size, Scrubscriber, and Xavier are all facing off, rubbing their bodies in preparation. Huatastic Size shows his merciless nature by grabbing a gun and shooting a random kid in the audience, killing them with ease. Suddenly, several Monster Reborn cards fall from the heavens, drifting through the wind to the hands of a few select Dominators. A rodents grabs one of these cards, and uses it to resurrect Spines McGee in all of his glory. Spines thanks the rodent by eating it, shrieking with delight that he is now whole once more. This shriek is really noisy, though, and echoes through the city and into the ears of Sisn.

"Why is it SO LOUD?" roars Sisn angrily, before looking out the window. He sees Spines McGee in the distance, and takes off his sunglasses.

"YOU HAVE ANGERED ME!" shouts Sisn, unleashing a telekinetic blast that knocks over every single drink in the multiverse. These drinks culminate into one being known as Joi Jooce, gaining a consciousness by absorbing the leftover energy from the blast. Joi Jooce begins looking for the one who did this.

"I will have my REVENGE, Sisn…" states Joi Jooce, before flying towards the wacky child. Sisn looks to the sky and sees the wet guy shooting towards him. Before Sisn can react, Joi Jooce spits on his open computer, making it short circuit. Sisn's eye twitches, and he slowly closes his ruined laptop.

"I will put you in a world of pain beyond your imagination" declares Sisn to Joi Jooce, lunging at the juicy figure and attempting to grab his fingers. Joi Jooce dodges at the last second, and laughs at Sisn.

"You'll never catch me! You're too slow!/I'm too fast!" Joi Jooce says, saying the last two lines at the same time.

"It's so LAGGY!" moans Sisn, turning back to Joi Jooce to plan his next attack. In making eye contact with Sisn, Joi Jooce has a shocking revelation.

Within the eyes of Sisn, Joi Jooce sees many Realms...Meinkraft Realms. Joi Jooce realizes Sisn has the seeds of these beautiful worlds, and his death would kill them before they ever got a chance to exist. Joi Jooce has to make a choice between avenging the Drinkosphere by killing Sisn, or letting Sisn and his Realms live. Joi Jooce settles the situation by slapping Sisn in a nonfatal manner, knocking him unconscious, but not before he wails loudly, causing waves on Joi Jooce's body. Meanwhile, Spines McGee has a sudden surge of knowledge, which goes through his spinal cord to allow his ascension into Voltspine, the electric backbone.

"Take that, NEEEERD!" laughs Joi Jooce, kicking Sisn lightly. However, he accidentally spits out a juicy arrow, which impales Nicko Lodeon in the arm. Nicko is not actually hurt by this, but boy is he angry. Nicko stomps over to Joi Jooce, kicking Sisn into a ravine on the way. Voltspine stops Nicko, letting out an ungodly screech. Nicko surprises Voltspine by screeching back, while Joi Jooce dives into the ravine to save Sisn. However, before Nicko and Voltspine can fight, Nicko falls to the ground, hi soul stripped from his body by a new challenger, who awaits in the convenient shadows where Nicko used to be standing.


	33. A Lost Soul's Conquest

The shadows clear, revealing the figure to be Bus Man, the driver of Bus 666 and the embodiment of nightmares. Bus Man grins a wicked grin and his black, soulless eyes flit between all the Dominators as he searches for his next prey. Voltspine raises his electrified sword to strike Bus Man, but is interrupted by Twisty Boyo, an ancient avian dragon awakened from its slumber by all the loud noise. Voltspine manages to slay Twisty, but his sword loses its charge, and he is left vulnerable to Bus Man. Bus Man begins beckoning with his hand, causing Voltspine's soul to slowly be torn from his body. Before he can completely rip the soul free from its host, however, Bus Man's beckoning hand is grabbed in a firm handshake by Sell.

"Why hello there, good sir! Would you care to take me on in a battle?" inquires Sell, as Bus Man squirms to break free from his iron grip. Voltspine breathes a breath of relief at having his soul returned, as Tentabuddy Zero, the leftover part of Tentabuddy that was never meant to be, watches from a distance. Across Bus Man's face suddenly comes an even more wicked grin than before.

"You fool. You let your guard down!" laughs Bus Man, ripping free from Sell's grip as Bug starts absorbing him using his tail.

"Mmm, tastes like karma." sneers Bug as he finishes very slowly swallowing Sell for eighteen minutes, licking his tail lips afterwards. Bug then begins bubbling as he enters a new form with the energy he absorbed from Sell known as Berfect Sell. Judge stops to watch this, but moves on as he realizes that it is not a fusion since Sell was destroyed in the process.

Suddenly, an explosion draws the attention of all the fighters. From the explosion emerges Heckaroni, the raddest noodle to ever live. Heckaroni is wanted by the law in 45 countries for not giving a heck, and being too cool for school. On the other side, Hecker Onion, the polar opposite of Heckaroni, arrives as well. Voltspine zaps both of these foes, catching the attention of Tentabuddy Zero, who is hiding behind a nearby tree. Heckaroni and Hecker Onion shrug off the shocks, and face off against each other. Heckaroni doesn't give a heck about the fight, but Hecker Onion does. Hecker Onion fakes a defeat, before pulling out his Hecczooka and firing high velocity hecks at Heckaroni. Voltspine tries again to electrocute these fools, and Hecker Onion responds by shooting another heck at Voltspine.

Hecker Onion tries once more to shoot Heckaroni, but Heckaroni just dodges without giving a heck. Berfect Sell is unsatisfied with these weaklings, so he flies off to find a foe worthy of beholding his power. Bus Man ponders which of Heckaroni or Hecker Onion will be tastier, and ultimately decides that he wants to consume the soul of Heckaroni. He begins beckoning once more, this time slowly extracting Heckaroni's soul. He actually succeeds this time, killing Heckaroni in the process. Hecker Onion shoots another heck at Bus Man, which he blocks using his hand. This knocks his hand off, forcing him to spend some of his energy regrowing it. As Hecker Onion dances in celebration, Berfect Sell comes across a very familiar hammer. He turns it over and dusts it off to reveal that it is none other than the original BanHammer™! Could this be what Berfect Sell is looking for?

Berfect Sell finds a dial on the BanHammer™, and turns it to the second setting. The BanHammer™ becomes very heavy, but Berfect Sell is just strong enough to hold it. He swings it forwards, opening a blackest rift. Berfect Sell begins to step through the portal, but is interrupted by a blur rushing past him. Berfect Sell turns around to meet and greet this new foe.

"Aha! You must be a powe-" Berfect Sell's eyes suddenly go wide and he begins sputtering, coughing up blood in the process as he looks down.

"Hey, thanks for freeing me! Bye." grins Wikk-In, both of his legs already impaling Berfect Sell's lungs. Berfect Sell collapses to the ground, and Wikk-In jumps to his feet. He begins stretching, pretending that the years he spent in the Black Ball Pit made him sore in the slightest. Wikk-In then turns the dial on the BanHammer™ up to level 3, making it so that nobody other than a God of Banishment could possibly banish him again.

Hecker Onion lowers his Hecczooka when he hears the commotion coming from Wikk-In's direction. While Hecker Onion is confused, Bus Man rushes up to him and holds his hand directly in front of Hecker Onion's mouth, making the soul extraction much faster. Hecker Onion's soul is swiftly absorbed by Bus Man, leaving nothing behind but the Hecczooka. Wikk-In senses these fighters, but chooses to approach slowly and dramatically. Bus Man feels momentarily empowered, but then the souls within him begin waging war on each other due to the presence of both Heckaroni and Hecker Onion. Bus Man struggles to maintain order, but fails as the souls rip free from his body, filling the sky of the Realm with tormented spirits searching for their bodies, most of which will never be found. Hecker Onion's soul enters the Hecczooka, since it is the closest thing it has to a body.

As Wikk-In continues his casual stroll, he catches one of the Monster Reborn cards. He scoffs at the piece of paper, and rips it in half. He throws both halves on the ground, unintentionally casting it in the process. However, since it was ripped in half, it malfunctions, only reviving Dominators from superheaven. It also revives two different Dominators, but one of them gets sent into the Astral Abyss. The other soul, Old Buckley, descends slowly before Wikk-In. Mr. Murder Man watches from a distant coffee shop, still waiting for somebody to give him a job, and humming a familiar tune. Wikk-In turns to meet eyes with Old Buckley, who feels a surge of fear seeing this powerful being before him.

"I presume you have come to defeat me?" says Wikk-In, entering a fighting stance.

"I suppose that must be my purpose." sighs Old Buckley, recalling all that he has heard about Wikk-In during his training.

Wikk-In smirks. "Good luck, old man." he says, before jumping back and positioning his hands in a triangle shape in front of his crotch. "NEO THIGH BEAM!" screams Wikk-In, before thrusting out repeated energy blasts towards Old Buckley. Old Buckley uses his Wristwatch of Time to slow down time around him and dodge the attacks with relative ease. Old Buckley then swings one of his Straightedge Katanas at Wikk-In's neck, and his eyes widen in shock as Wikk-In catches the Straightedge Katana in his hand, not even harmed by the attack. Old Buckley's MultiDimGlasses fall off from the impact, and Wikk-In grinds them to dust beneath his shoe.

"You're fried, friendo." declares Wikk-In as he begins throwing up gang signs, ready to finish off Old Buckley once and for all. Suddenly, Wikk-In hears the notes of the song Mr. Murder Man was humming, distracting him for just long enough that Old Buckley comes back to his senses and searches for a solution to his dilemma. Old Buckley scours his pockets, and comes across two pennies, a paper clip, and some duct tape. He knows what he must do, and he begins assembling his device as he keeps a careful eye on Wikk-In.


	34. Dominus

Heckaroni, who had found his body and returned to it, decides that he does not give a heck and shoots himself. He ends up in hell, but he still does not give a heck. Old Buckley tapes the paper clip in between the two pennies and starts vibrating it, creating a wave outwards. The wave is detected by none other than Jonathan Quantum, who likely arrives on the scene. Anti-Heck hears the news of Heckaroni's death, but doesn't believe it because he heard it from Fox News. Suddenly, Reed the Leatherhound enters the Realm, and his face contorts in disgust. "Garbage thread" moans Reed the Leatherhound, pressing the button of the same name on his computer. Anti-Heck doesn't give a heck about this, and leans back in his couch.

Wikk-In grabs Old Buckley's Wristwatch of Time and crushes it in his hand, realizing that it was the only reason Old Buckley could dodge his attacks. This causes a temporal distortion, reversing the aging of Old Buckley and turning him into Young Buckley once more. Before Wikk-In can kill Young Buckley, Jonathan Quantum probably pulls out a beaker shaped gun and maybe fires some electrons at Wikk-In's bald head. This draws the attention of Wikk-In, even though it did not hurt him in the slightest. Before Wikk-In can act, though, a great rumbling is felt throughout the Realm.

A massive armored boat crashes in through a portal, with the mighty viking Leif Erikson standing atop it. Leif walks by Wikk-In and bonks him on the noggin.

"Hey, who do you think you are?" whines Wikk-In angrily through his rage.

"Today is my day, now let me do my thing, ok?" responds Leif Erikson.

"...fine. Hinga dinga durgen." groans Wikk-In, as he flies away to watch the action.

"Yerga hinger dinger" nods Leif Erikson.

Before Leif can do anything, though, another rumbling begins. Leif Erikson is confused, thinking that maybe Gunnar will be following him, but is proven dead wrong as he is erased by a humongous laser coming from a portal in the sky.

The laser lands on Vexia AD III, creating an extremely large crater. From the crater slowly steps a hooded figure, so feared in every Realm that his face need not be seen to know his identity. Dominus, destroyer of worlds, conqueror of Realms, and owner of the S.S. Inful Bojangler, has arrived to claim this Realm as his own, which would make it the 69th Realm he has conquered. Dominus chose this Realm because he sensed a massive power that could potentially threaten his plans, so he decided he shall take it out while it is still relatively weak. Dominus then opens a rift in reality, and from it comes his fabled boat, the S.S. Inful Bojangler. Dominus snaps his fingers, and the Bojangler begins unleashing hell upon Vexia AD III. The demons released from the vessel begin tearing apart cities and people, mercilessly ravaging everything in their sight. Dominus snaps his fingers twice more, sucking all of the demons back into the ship. Dominus gathers the blood of the victims and uses it to perform a great satanic ritual.

From the bloody portal that opened from the ritual emerges Ultra Beast Slegnor, the Overseer of the 8th universe within the 89th Astral Realm.

"WHO DARES SUMMON ME?" begins Ultra Beast Slegnor, before he looks down and starts quivering in fear.

"Oh fuck, it's Dominus!" Ultra Beast Slegnor tries to run back through the portal, but it is too late. Dominus grabs the bloody god and starts sucking out all of his power, throwing the shriveled up husk on the ground and letting him live in agony forever.

"WHO WISHES TO CHALLENGE THE POWER OF THE ALMIGHTY DOMINUS?" bellows Dominus, rising into the air and searching around. Dominus suddenly hears distant cries from behind him, getting closer at an alarming speed.

"KAAAA….MEE…..HAAAAA….MEEE….HAAAA…..MEEEE….HAAA...MEEE….DROPKICK!" yells Wikk-In, before a very loud SNAP can be heard throughout the entire Realm as Wikk-In's legs break upon collision with Dominus's back. Dominus turns around and smiles as he meets eyes with the bald warrior.

"I REMEMBER YOU" growls Dominus, as Wikk-In stares into his eyes. Wikk-In backs off and eats a Shitzu Bean to heal his legs.

"Why...why would you invade this Realm on such an important holiday?" grunts Wikk-In, hot sauce beginning to drip from his nose. Dominus smiles as he prepares to fight off every attack Wikk-In tries to use against him.

Wikk-In does not wait for an answer from Dominus. He begins hammering away at Dominus's bristling abs, growing more angered as his attacks do nothing. He enters his Salmon Rage form, and begins hurling Destructo Disks at Dominus. The disks simply bounce off of Dominus, angering Wikk-In further. Wikk-In looks into a mirror, and then grabs the reflection and forcefully fuses with it to enter his Red Doppelganger form. He then fully charges a Big Gang Attack, which he fires at Dominus. When the blinding light dissipates, Dominus is still standing with his fingers crossed together, having blocked the powerful attack like this. "I see…" sighs Wikk-In, as he begins screaming for the entire 7 hours needed to become Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Galactic. Dominus lets this happen, confident that the little runt cannot take him down even at his strongest. Wikk-In unleashes a full power kamehame-dropkick to Dominus's chest, sending him sliding backwards several millimeters.

Dominus smiles, and punches Wikk-In once, sending him flying through 8 entire mountains. Wikk-In gets up slowly, spitting out a pebble that had gotten into his mouth from the attack. Wikk-In uses some of the remaining energy from the Wristwatch of Time to trap Dominus in a temporary rift. "PEOPLE OF THE D'OMNIVERSE, LEND ME YOUR FLUIDS!" calls out Wikk-In as he rises into the air with his hands raised high, gathering zlomm above his head. Joi Jooce provides a significant portion of his body, and Ultra Beast Slegnor turns into a wave of blood and enters the gathering energy, which converts the bodily liquid to zlomm. Wikk-In needs more zlomm still, so he increases the strength of the charge, ripping open the faces of millions of spectators as the zlomm rushes out from every hole in their faces to enter the orb. Wikk-In frees Dominus, and stares down at him.

"THIS...IS MY SPIRIT ZLOMM!" cries Wikk-In, condensing all of the liquid into a marble sized purple sphere. He flicks this ball at Dominus, who holds out his hand and forces the Spirit Zlomm back towards Wikk-In. Wikk-In fights back, and the ball goes back and forth between Dominus and Wikk-In for several minutes. Dominus holds out his other hand, intensifying his power and pushing the Spirit Zlomm towards Wikk-In again. The Spirit Zlomm is overloaded with power, and supernovas to become an unfathomably large sphere, flying into the atmosphere beyond the atmosphere and taking Wikk-In with it. The Spirit Zlomm becomes a purple sun, and it moves in front of the regular sun, eclipsing it. When the darkness passes, the Spirit Zlomm is suddenly gone. An even bigger laser than before crashes down onto the planet, its light great enough to cover the entirety of Vexia AD III. The energy from the laser condenses into one area, surrounding a humanoid figure in a white gi. Dominus sheds a single tear because of the bright light in his eye, as Wikk-In emerges in his never before seen form.

"What's wrong? Do I...afraid you?" smirks Wikk-In, glistening with this new surge of White Power.


	35. Respect Your Neighbors

In a distant and relatively calm neighborhood, an adolescent boy by the name of Mecha Nikku has become mad at his neighbor, Trifectalation.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! WE ALL SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN THAT SZECHUAN SAUCE!" screeches Mecha Nikku angrily, wiping his frustrated tears off on his Pickle Rick tattoo.

"It's just dipping sauce, kid" sighs Trifectalation, tired of Mecha Nikku's whining. "Now don't make me call the local authorities…"

Mecha Nikku starts chanting "I WANT SAUCE" repeatedly as he picks up a folding lawn chair and throws it at Trifectalation, barely missing. Trifectalation, scared by this, runs inside and picks up his phone. Before he can call the police, Mecha Nikku runs inside with a stick and smashes the smartphone in a fit of rage. Trifectalation is starting to get pretty annoyed, but he keeps calm to seem like the better person.

"If you really wanted it, you could have just asked. Now that you broke my phone, I'm not even going to consider giving you any." groans Trifectalation, beginning to take a seat on his living room couch.

"GIVE ME IT! GIMME NOW!" squeals Mecha Nikku, smashing the stick into Trifectalation's chest will all of his might. Trifectalation stumbles backwards into his kitchen, and decides he's done with Mecha Nikku's nonsense. He grabs a shotgun from one of his cabinets and brandishes it at Mecha Nikku angrily.

"Get the fuck out of my house, or this is the last house you'll ever be in." warns Trifectalation, keeping his weapon steadily aimed at Mecha Nikku's torso. Mecha Nikku lets out a primal screech and starts punching Trifectalation over and over again, but since he is not very skilled these punches do little damage.

"You have until the count of three to leave. One...two...three!" says Trifectalation, before pulling the trigger. An audible bang echoes throughout the neighborhood and Mecha Nikku falls to the ground. However, Trifectalation goes to reload his gun and realizes that he forgot to load it in the first place, and the bang had just been some hillbilly hunting his dinner. Mecha Nikku gets up slowly, and rubs his head that he hit on a tree on the way down. Mecha Nikku turns red in the face because he realizes that he just made himself look really dumb.

"Gee, that sure made me look bad, huh?" Mecha Nikku says as he grins nervously. Trifectalation is unamused, but he sighs and goes along with Mecha Nikku.

"It's fine, just don't do that again. And stay out of my house if I don't invite you inside." says Trifectalation, as he goes back inside to put his gun away. Just as he reaches the door, Mecha Nikku calls out to him and he turns around.

"Hey, uh, you mind if I come over sometime? You're kinda cute…" blushes Mecha Nikku, igniting a flame in the eyes of Trifectalation.

"BEGONE, THOT!" screeches Trifectalation before ramming the butt of his shotgun right into Mecha Nikku's head, knocking him out cold.

Trifectalation suddenly hears some sirens and sees a police car pull up. As it would turn out, another neighbor called because of all the ruckus. Trifectalation insists that he can explain, and he invites the officers inside for some tea and calm discussion. He tells the cops his entire life story, which takes three days. Mecha Nikku then wakes up and walks in, starving. After he eats some tea and biscuits, he gives his side of the story, which takes just as long. The cops apologize for the inconvenience and leave, waving as they drive away. Mecha Nikku breaks into Trifectalation's fridge to get the last bit of sauce, and stuffs his face full of it before suddenly rushing over to the wastebin and violently throwing up into it.

"UUUAHGH! THIS STUFF IS NASTY!" screams Mecha Nikku, spitting out every drop as Trifectalation snorts his own arm. A long snake with a bow tie named Giuma falls from the ceiling, and starts interrogating Trifectalation, asking who left messes in his office. Trifectalation is startled when Giuma falls from the ceiling, but calms down shortly after.

"I'm not your coworker, why would I know?" Trifectalation points out, as Giuma coils around his arm. Trifectalation's other next door neighbor, Biggest Smoke, barges in through the open door.

"What are you doing to my favorite neighbor?" growls Biggest, before Trifectalation calms him down and explains that Giuma probably just got off at the wrong bus stop. Trifectalation dismisses the snake, and Giuma slithers out the door.

Biggest Smoke sneers. "If he ever gives you any more trouble just tell me, and I'll beat him into submission." Biggest Smoke then walks off to his own home, causing the ground to shake a bit with each step. These vibrations wake up Sloppy, a homeless man, who rolls over in his cardboard box before going back to sleep.

Everybody in the neighborhood is suddenly shocked when a meteor falls, but are relieved when it turns out to be a false alarm, and instead is just a stray pebble from Lil' Lad Jack's slingshot, which isn't a surprise given the child's reputation as the neighborhood troublemaker. The little boy runs over to grab his pebble, since he only has a pocketful left from all his shenanigans. Jack runs back to his house, where he meets up with his best bud Judo Jeff. Jack does his secret handshake with Jeff to make sure he's the real deal, and then they go inside together to get some dessert. They start eating some Jello from a plate, and Jeff eats it slowly and savors it since his strict parents don't let him eat snacks that often.

"Mmm, I sure love Jello!" says Jeff to Jack's dad, Scott Baller. Scott Baller smiles, and takes pride in the compliment.

"Thanks, I cookoguth it myself!" remarks Scott in his thick Southern accent. Suddenly, Jeff's dad, Wautastiq Thighs, barges in.

"JUDO DEADLOCK JEFFREY, I HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU, YOUNG MAN!" Thighs yells, angry but glad that he found his son.

"Daaaaaad, you're embarrassing me! ...please don't get the belt…" whimpers Jeff, scared to look his father in the eyes. Wautastiq Thighs sighs, and turns to Jack and Scott.

"I won't get the belt, but I'll make sure that you never see your Korean friend again!" yells Thighs, prompting Scott to angrily get between him and Jack.

"Stay away from my son." says Scott, glaring at Thighs.

"How about you take your adopted kid back to Korea, and yourself back to Texas!" screams Thighs, shocking everybody in the building.

"You. Keep. Texas. Out. Of. This." demands Scott, violently poking Thighs in the chest with each word. Thighs laughs, and continues mocking him.

"The stars at night are dull and dim, whenever they have to be over dumb ol' stupid Texas!" jokes Thighs, causing a boiling rage to brew deep within Scott.

"Shut up." says Scott sternly, cracking his knuckles because his hands are sore. Chop Dude, the neighbor across the street, begins making a humble stew that smells of plain chicken broth.

"Hey Jeff, what am I now?" says Wautastiq Thighs as he continues mocking Scott.

"Uhh, stupid?" says Jeff, scared to upset his father.

"No, son, I'm Texas! But hey, what's the difference?" Thighs begins laughing, and Jeff joins in nervously. Jack begins pouting, and Scott invites Chop Dude over to help settle the argument.

"Can't we settle this over the stew I'm making?" asks Chop Dude politely.

"You know what, that sounds alright" say Scott and Thighs in unison. Chop Dude calmly continues making the stew, while Stuart Steiner creeps his gaze over the windowsill. Jack lips his licks excitedly, taking in the aroma of the broth. Chop Dude slowly ladles the soup into everybody's bowls, and Jack begins blowing on his soup to cool it down. Suddenly, Stuart Steiner lets out a reality shattering screech, and jumps onto the table, knocking every bowl to the ground. Steiner begins spasming uncontrollably as he spurts out nonsense. "I CAN'T LET ANY GET GET SU MUCH AS A SO MUCH AS A SIP!" screeches Stuart Steiner before being transported out of the house by all of the members of the community, who proceed to stuff Stuart into a plastic bag and ship him to boarding school, staring blankly forwards as the mail truck drives away.


	36. The Astral Rumble

Dominus grins at this new empowered form of Wikk-In.

"IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE WE LAST MET IN PERSON, KRILL-IN. I CAN SEE YOU ARE NO LONGER THE MEASLY RUNT YOU WERE BEFORE, WHO EXISTED ONLY AS A DISEASE WHICH PLAGUED WHOEVER WAS UNFORTUNATE ENOUGH TO HAVE YOU ON YOUR TEAM." Dominus steps forwards, his muscles tightening and growing insanely big.

"YET, YOU ARE STILL NOTHING TO ME. YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN A FAILURE, AND YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN CHALLENGE ME? YOU MAKE ME LAUGH."

Wikk-In's eyes narrow angrily. "Don't call me Krill-In any more. I...AM WIKK-IN!" Wikk-In lunges at Dominus, who sends him flying back by flexing. Wikk-In uses a secret Kamehame-Wave to increase his agility momentarily and get back to Dominus, where the two stand off.

Back in the Astral Rumble, Xavier, Huatastic Size, and Scrubscriber are still standing off when a new fourth challenger emerges beside Xavier. It's Xander, the second Xavier who appeared in the second Astral Realm! Xander immediately eyes his eyes his gaze over to Xavier.

"Let's blow...TO THE DEATH!" echoes the rambler, unsheathing his shakashuri.

"Okay, ladies first!" calls out Xavier, taunting Xander. The two stare down for several hours until Xander finally agrees to blow first. Xander draws a second shakashuri and blows them both at the same time. Xavier is defenseless, and gets impaled by a massive syringe with the word 'CANCER' written on the side. This instantly kills him, leaving nothing but a pile of dirt made from Xavier's body. From this dirt, a familiar metal fist bursts out, and a strange rendition of "Pumped Up Kicks" begins to play as the bulky hooded figure emerges from the dirt. His eyes glint as he smashes his fists together, creating a shockwave that manifests as many energy clones of himself. Each clone goes to a different school and beats up every student one at a time.

Mr. Says starts to taunt Xander from the spectator seats, causing Xander to smack him out into the arena with his shakashuri. Xander then tries to use his philosophical ideas to change Mr. Says's ways, but this doesn't work. Xander sees he has no other choice than to blow both shakashuris at once with his face and snake mouths simultaneously, causing him to become Astral Xander. Astral Xander kicks Mr. Says in the face, knocking him out. Professor Potato Head, the janitor for the arena, then slips on out from the bleachers and smashes Mr. Says, before dragging him out from the arena with the rest of the garbage. The hooded figure sees this, and claps joyfully.

"Well done, WELL DONE! Now perish." demands the mystery man, before punching the air repeatedly and sending many shockwaves out at his foes. Scrubscriber and Huatastic Size both struggle to keep their ground, but they manage. Astral Xander is slightly less impacted, but still feels the force of these waves and fears what an actual punch must be like. Astral Xander attacks a hooded figure, not realizing it is the wrong one. He plays the song of stripping on this hooded figure, exposing them as none other than Hellsprout, a ruler of an underworld. The other hooded man, a.k.a. the school puncher, walks up behind Scrubscriber and sheds his robes to reveal himself as none other but the feared warrior Jiren Fister! Jiren Fister brings one mighty fist down atop Scrubscriber's head, burying him deep within the ground.

Astral Xander uses his two shakashuris to create a third shakashuri of pure sin. He blows all three instruments at once, and ascends to become Zander, the regicide demon. Zander throws the sinful shakashuri at Jiren, impaling him through the chest but not killing him. Jiren licks his tongue thoughtfully as he plans his next attack, but is interrupted by a loud slurping noise behind him. Jiren Fister turns around and sees Gorbando, the famous inventor of Mexican Thanksgiving, swallowing a turkey whole. Jiren ignores this for now, and absorbs the shakashuri into his own body to become Sinful Fister. Sinful Fister punches Huatastic Size, sending him flying. Huatastic grabs a gun and shoots Sinful, but the shot proves to be non-lethal. Suddenly, Huatastic Size looks up in the sky, and sees something that makes all of his eyes widen.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Huatastic's screams are cut off as every quark of his being is erased by Zlomm Jar, the manifestation of the leftover zlomm from Wikk-In's Spirit Zlomm. Zlomm Jar smiles, and explains his identity to the other members of the Astral Rumble. Sinful Fister is intrigued, and he raises an eyebrow, which causes an upwards shockwave. Sinful Fister then grabs Hellsprout, and spins him right round and round before releasing him at high speeds towards Zlomm Jar. Zlomm Jar manifests a Destructo Disk, which he sends flying at Hellsprout to sever the plant creature in two. Sinful Fister punches the disk away, getting a nasty cut on his hand in the process.

"MMM, that was really tasty! I could commit GENOCIDE for another one of those!" slurps Gorbando, having finally finished swallowing his turkey. Sinful Fister jumps up to Zlomm Jar, dodging an endless barrage of disks as he flies. Sinful FIster then punches Zlomm Jar, shattering it. Sinful Fister drinks the genuine facial fluid kept within to ascend and become JirZlommFister! Gorbando sees this, and begins fuming with rage at the emergence of this overrated fluid. He rushes to his home in Mexico and grabs a small loan of a million pesos, and then checks the locks on Ronaldo Drumpf's cage to make sure he can't escape and bring back his toupee business. He rushes to the local Slorglargler's to stock up on his own specially crafted zlomm substitute and counter, known as schlausage. Gorbando grabs as many bottles of the nasty orange fluid as he can before rushing out of the store, and back to the Astral Rumble.

Gorbando arrives back faster than expected, but still a lot later because Mexico is very far away from the Astral Rumble. Gorbando begins chugging bottle after bottle of schlausage, until his stomach ruptures and he dies. This was his intent, however, as the leaky orange substance within him allows him to RISE back and ascend.

"I am Godbando" the newly ascended inventor says, his voice echoing throughout the arena. He and JirZlommFister then charge at each other at incredibly high speeds, creating a Realm-wide shockwave upon collision.

Meanwhile, Dominus and Wikk-In continue their epic battle of the ages. Dominus manages to outspeed Wikk-In's Kamehame-Wave, forcing Wikk-In to find an even faster method of attack. He begins using a Time Ship technique, in which he rams boats faster than time itself into Dominus repeatedly. Dominus somehow manages to continually dodge and counter these boats with ease. However, Wikk-In begins learning Dominus's patterns, slowly but surely. Wikk-In uses what little stamina he has left to send an energy wave towards Dominus as a distraction. When Dominus takes the bait, Wikk-In traps him inside of a boat. As Dominus claws away at the indestructible walls, Wikk-In keeps rotating the boat so that it's harder to escape. Wikk-In channels all of his remaining energy to his legs and unleashes a Final Kamehame-Dropkick onto Dominus, but is frozen in terror as his legs collide with a forcefield surrounding Dominus. Dominus grabs Wikk-In and grunts in his face.

"LISTEN UP, RUNT! YOU'RE WORTH LESS THAN A PACK OF 5 GUM (SPONSORED) ON BLACK FRIDAY!" growls Dominus before throwing Wikk-In to the ground and beginning to meditate. Wikk-In is approached by a familiar figure. It's Freezy Puff! Freezy Puff Sama launches a cheesy energy ball at Wikk-In, which he hungrily eats to regain his stamina as Freezy Puff walks away. Wikk-In watches Dominus meditate from a distance, waiting for an opening to make a move.

Suddenly, the fireball the sun shot out earlier begins vibrating, and it grows a face, arms, and legs. He has become Son of Sun, ready to join the Astral Rumble! Son of Sun starts screaming from all parts of his body at once, as he crashes into the arena like one of the mythical Eterots found in deepest space.

"I::LL KIIL YU PSYOB(**TCH)!" yells Son of Sun, still not fully grasping the English language. He walks angrily over to Godbando and slaps him right in the joints, producing a strange sound that's a mixture of snapping, slapping, sizzling, stirring, slurping, sloshing, smacking, screaming, and sucking. This sound echoes all the way throughout the Realm and through portals to other Realms, awakening many forces that had been long slumbering.


	37. Brewing Chaos

Dominus feels one of these creatures approaching him, and opens one eye as the massive force smashes into the forcefield, making it throb. The creature reveals itself to be OG Omegabone, formed from the scattered remnants of Mudbone, Darkbone, Boneriak, Charlie Sheen, BoneRiak, Lightbone, Tight-Bone, and many more. Omegabone gives up on Dominus, and walks off. Omegabone suddenly sees a movement behind the moon, and looks up to see Wallace jump out from behind the moon and

"YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" screams Wallace, pointing an accusatory finger at Omegabone. Omegabone eyes Wallace and sizes him up, stopping his gaze at Wallace's crotch briefly before moving on. Omegabone points his massive throbbing third arm at Wallace, and shoots two ejaculation annihilation attacks to kill the Daughter of the Moon and the Moon Lord. This summons Q'bthulhu, who Omegabone mounts and charges at Wallace at speed 85.

The Sun Goddess of the Sunny Sunni Sonner Summy Sommer Summer Sun, or just Earl for short, burns Q'bthulhu to life with her radiant glow. Since Q'bthulhu is undead, resurrecting him is how you really kill him. Omegabone, resourceful as always, eats all of the burning Q'bthulhu bits he can find. He straightens his shirt pocket and black leather fishnets before pointing his erect arm forwards and charging at Earl and Wallace, impaling them both like an Austrian Kebab. Wallace and Earl both un-impale themselves, and Wallace stumbles away while Earl lies on the ground, dying. Earl tastes a dripping fluid on the ground, and smiles.

"Mmm, tastes just like THTTGJ" Earl dies immediately after saying this. Omegabone sees this, and recites his victory speech.

"What's up, guys? My name is Foreskin Gaming HD, and I'm one crazy motherducker. I like to have my delicious, rusty, Cherry Coca Cola flavoured, King Kong sized, 14 inch foreskin rubbed. I've gotten my foreskin caught in a bunch of things such as a waffle maker, a toaster, a hair dryer and a Coke can. Just kidding of course, I'm not a weirdo. I like to go into random small YouTubers streams, and have a laugh with them by commenting weird and random shit. A lot of people find it funny and tell me that I'm hilarious, but some people don't find it amusing at all. If I ever join your stream, then BEWARE of the foreskin." moans Omegabone, as he casually destroys three planets, one with each arm. He goes into the girlfriend store and asks what they have, and they tell him to check out the store next door. He goes into the store next door and finds an 800 year old mormon woman named Jicaw, who he slaps to break his curse and become Prince Mudbone.

Goxlard waddles in, also awakened by the joint slapping. Goxlard starts munching on Wallace, making sure to not kill him with every bite. Wallace is disgusted, but Goxlard loves it, since he likes to hear them scream. Prince Mudbone grabs a Fugly Shrat from the sky and feeds it to Goxlard, who gobbles it up violently. Prince Mudbone then begins to rub grease onto his legs. He rubs more and more grease until it forms an Australia. However, he realizes his mistake as a horde of savage New Zealanders charge at him and twist his nipples into another time zone. Zelch, the New Zealandest of them all, gathers the severed teats together, and prepares a ritual. He suckles the teats into oblivion, throwing the shriveled husks on the ground into a pentagram as well as the zlomm within. This summons Stan the Satan, who chuckles at Zelch and licks him as a thank you.

Stan flies away from Zelch and deepthroats a tentacle, finding the experience very enjoyable. He starts deepthroating every tentacle he finds, but stops when he realizes that the tentacle he is currently deepthroating is actually Prince Mudbone's fallopian tube. Prince Mudbone stares down at Stan and begins using his fallopian tube to destroy Stan from the inside, and then dumps acid from his nipple wounds, leaving nothing behind but Stan's molars. However, Stan is able to resurrect, because molars are able to summon him. Stan beats the snot out of Jicaw and steals her rupees. Lunk grabs the rupee bag and runs away from Stan before he can catch him, and then leaves the Realm to put the rupees to good use.

Metroid shows up in his bounty hunter power armor, and he starts shooting people for money. Goddish arrives, and finds the severed half of Hellsprout which is still alive. Hellsprout ingrains its roots into Goddish, and starts sucking the energy into his own body. Hellsprout's roots continue to wrap around Goddish, and the two merge into one non-fusion being known as G'ellsprout. This peeves Judge, but he accepts that it is indeed a loophole that must be rectified in the future. Meanwhile, Metroid sets his sights on G'ellsprout, ready to kill. He runs up to the rooty symbiotic creature and grabs it by the stem before whispering into its face hole.

"You spin me right round baby right round" says Metroid, as is custom for him to do before every kill. Before he can finish the job, however, G'ellsprout uses some sleepy powder to knock Metroid out, and then pops off his helmet to reveal his darkest secret. Metroid scrambles to put the helmet back on, but it's too late. He has now been revealed to the whole world to be a dad! With this knowledge out there, Metroid will not get any more bounty hunting jobs, and will have to return to his kids that he left. Resse Rames bursts in with a water pistol, angered at all the ruckus. She sees G'ellsprout and grabs him, holding him at gunpoint.

"You're coming with me, you filthy WEED! If you don't, you're gonna get SHOOTED!" squeals Resse Rames into G'ellsprout's weird ear. G'ellsprout tries to use some sleepy powder on Resse, but his aim is too sloppy and the powder goes everywhere except for its target. Suddenly, a squad of 5 construction workers, connected by the mind to be one being, arrives. This hive mind is known as Team Tony, consisting of Tony, the leader, God Tony, the power, Nega Tony. the brains, Ghost Tony, the stealth expert, and Sepia Tony, the janitor. Together, they all yell a phrase in unison from their list of allowed phrases.

"The boys are back in town!" bellows Team Tony as they use their caulk guns to turn Prince Mudbone into a statue, immobilizing him. Team Tony high fives between its members.

"I drill for my team!" Team Tony calls, while G'ellsprout looks around and finds a stone filled with evolutionary energy. G'ellsprout uses a vine to grab the stone and break it in half, before feeding one half to each mouth. G'ellsprout begins to glow and transform, breaking free of Resse's grip as it becomes G'loomingHell. Judge sees this as the last straw, and grabs his gavel. Just as he is about to turn G'loomingHell into a jelly donut, G'loomingHell spits out two fusion licenses. Judge apologizes for the inconvenience and walks away, but Team Tony notices that the licenses are forged.

"You lookin' at me? I didn't build this!" cries Team Tony as they all march towards G'loomingHell. Before Team Tony can discipline G'loomingHell, they are stopped by the now old and stale Freezy Puff. Freezy looks them in the eyes and offers them an ultimatum.

"Go to sleep or I'll touch your dad." declares Freezy Puff, staring down Team Tony in a very intimidating manner. Freezy Puff is distracted, however, as B'hear Air makes an approach. The rare and mysterious bhear walks up to Freezy Puff, who begins inhaling B'hear Air. B'hear Air acts quickly, and enters a speedier state to run away. Little does Freezy know the mistake he has made, as this bhear is very vengeful, and will not forget this moment for a long time. However, in the very distance, a great and ominous force begins to emerge from a calm looking swimming pool...


	38. That Which is Not

As the surface of the pool begins to ripple, a wave of petrifying terror flows throughout the entire Realm. The force that begins to manifest and rise from within embodies all that is not. The things which once were, but are no more; things that have gone missing, never to be found again. As the bag-wearing monster rises from the waters, it is revealed to be [DELETED]. Nobody knows what lay beneath the paper bag on its head, and none are brave or foolish enough to try and find out. [DELETED] readies his trusty Eraser, which destroys anything it touches and grants its powers to [DELETED] himself.

Meanwhile, Mr. Murder Man discovers he has a Monster Reborn card in his back pocket. He sloppily plays the card, resulting in the resurrection of KakaCarrotCake. KakaCarrotCake leaves the coffee shop, and Mr. Murder Man continues waiting for a job. Team Tony tries to stand before [DELETED], but they are quickly demolished by yet another Dominator. This Dominator is quickly shown to be none other than Bigger Smoke, who was revived alongside Old Buckley and finally managed to escape from the Astral Abyss.

"You picked the wrong Realm, fool" mutters Bigger Smoke as he prepares to fight [DELETED], who remains completely emotionless due to the bag covering his face. [DELETED] raises his Eraser and turns to Bigger Smoke.

"You will be deleted." [DELETED] says calmly, his tone completely neutral. Bigger Smoke takes off his hat and blows into it, releasing an obscene amount of dust that cloaks him. Bigger Smoke tries to sneak up behind [DELETED] and disarm him with his golf club, but the club is simply deleted upon making contact with the eraser. [DELETED] grabs his own empowered version of the club and tries to hit Bigger Smoke through the dust cloud. Bigger Smoke dodges every swing gracefully, but quickly runs out of dust to hide in. Bigger Smoke grabs a bottomless bucket of bullets and begins throwing them at [DELETED]. Because Bigger Smoke lifts, he is strong enough that throwing the bullets is stronger than shooting them from a gun.

[DELETED] deletes many of the bullets with the Eraser, and then summons Deleted TheRealDAVISETI, who blocks the remaining bullets with several corpses. Bigger Smoke makes a finger gun and continues launching the bullets at [DELETED], this time strong enough to pierce the bodies. [DELETED] summons Deleted 12monkeys, who brings forth a herd of Fugly Shrats who act as a thick enough meat shield to stop the bullets. [DELETED] then grabs the Deleted Gun and begins shooting at Bigger Smoke with some deleted bullets. A being named Quadruple Post shows up, only to be swiftly erased by [DELETED]. Quadruple Post's brother, Quintuple Post, arrives to avenge his fallen kin, but is also erased by [DELETED].

Bigger Smoke is disgusted by these hideous monstrosities, and vomits into his bucket of bullets. He then dumps the entire infinite bucket on [DELETED]'s head, cancelling out the deleted bullets. However, [DELETED] deletes the bucket itself, and summons an army of deleted helpers. Before he can finish off BIgger Smoke, however, the two are interrupted as Dominus comes flying in between them. Wikk-In follows quickly, having punched Dominus so hard that he was sent flying. Dominus looks around for somebody strong to drain some more power from. He smiles as he sees KakaCarrotCake knocking on somebody's door in the distance.

"YOU. GIVE ME YOUR POWER OR I'LL RIP IT OUT OF YOU!" yells Dominus as he stomps over to KakaCarrotCake. KakaCarrotCake shakes his head and continues knocking the door. Dominus roars and becomes unnaturally muscular, before proceeding to beat the crap out of KakaCarrotCake. He tries to hurl KakaCarrotCake into the Astral Abyss, but Wikk-In grabs his arm just in time, forcing him to release his grasp on KakaCarrotCake. Wikk-In gives Dominus the middle finger and then helps KakaCarrotCake get up. Dominus tries to attack them, but realizes his mistake too late as Wikk-In and KakaCarrotCake both do a kamehame-knuckle sandwich at the same time, sending Dominus 8,000 feet into the ground. Wikk-In and KakaCarrotCake begin to walk away, but Vexia AD III begins shaking and Dominus bursts from the depths below and punches KakaCarrotCake so hard that he is send flying deep into the Astral Abyss. Wikk-In frowns, and enters a fighting stance as he and Dominus stand off once again.

[DELETED] turns to Bigger Smoke and says he will spare him, because his sources have informed him that he will prove useful later on. As [DELETED] descends to his deep underground lab, he leaves behind a complimentary golf club for Bigger Smoke. Bigger Smoke acts proud, but he is secretly relieved since he had begun to realize that he was no match for [DELETED] in the long run. In order to relieve his stress, Bigger Smoke eats some fries with extra deep dip. [DELETED] begins tinkering away in his lab, as he stands next to the chamber containing Deleted Lsolation. [DELETED] refused to release this being during his fight, because even he himself could not fully control Deleted Lsolation to prevent him from putting the entire Realm at risk of deletion, which would interfere with [DELETED]'s plan. However, he always keeps him close to his work station just in case an emergency arises.

Up on the surface, a wealthy, but not too wealthy, citizen of Vexiapolis, the capital of Vexia AD III, wakes up and gets out of bed. This person, who goes by the name of Fronak, has the special ability to create secret sauce from his tear ducts. Fronak felt the disturbance deep within the planet, and decides that it is up to him to put a stop to [DELETED]. Fronak grabs his Secret Pickaxe and begins mining down in a nearby parking lot. [DELETED] hears this, but does not think much of it since he hears these sorts of noises all the time from nearby construction sites. [DELETED] suddenly feels that someone else has entered his lab.

"It's kind of rude to teleport into somebody's lab uninvited," says [DELETED] as he quietly hums to himself, not even turning around. ERROR_Stars shrugs, and claims that they are simply bored and want to look around the Realm to see what is going on. Meanwhile, Fronak is about halfway there, but he has to take a short break to empty his inventory. After all, where else was he gonna keep those rocks? Fronak is also a little bit hungry, so he starts climbing a rope out of his pit. He finds that he coincidentally chose to dig down in the parking lot of a McDolan's, which is his favorite fast food restaurant. He walks in the front door and up to the counter, before beginning to think about what to order.


	39. Slippery Salt

Fronak ponders what meal he wishes to get for some time. He thinks through the entire menu before remembering a suggestion he once heard from a friend.

"Can I get the uhhhhh...McGangBang?" Fronak inquires excitedly. The exceptionally bored cashier sighs and whispers into a walkie-talkie, before asking the next question.

"Is that for here or to go?" The cashier asks.

"To go, thanks." Fronak begins whistling badly as he walks back outside. However, he is stopped when he hears a voice behind him calling out.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, SONNY! YOU DIDN'T PAY FOR YOUR FOOD YET!" screams a voice, prompting Fronak to turn around. He sees a greased up old man rise up from behind the counter, and whistle his fingers.

"LET'S GET EM, LEATHERHOUND!" Oldie screeches, causing a chubby middle-aged man in a gimp suit to walk out from the kitchen. The two silently exchange a glance and then begin chasing Fronak, sliding down his hole after him.

Meanwhile, [DELETED] warns ERROR_Stars that if they touch any of his tools they may be deleted, regardless of how invincible they seem to be. ERROR_Stars shrugs and flies away, having their doubts about the whole situation. Fronak starts mining extra fast to outrun the two greasy guys still following him down the hole. He breaches the roof of the lab, and completely ignores [DELETED], instead scrambling to find a hiding place. [DELETED] watches the two men drop down into his lab, and deletes them, leaving only the extremely greasy burger behind. He picks it up and hands it to Fronak, assuming it is for him.

"Oh yeah thanks" says Fronak, before taking the burger with both hands and squeezing the entire thing into his mouth before swallowing it whole. [DELETED] begins to look at the hole Fronak made in the ceiling, but his thoughts are somewhat interrupted by a loud banging from one of the sub-basements of the lab. [DELETED] turns to Fronak.

"You're gonna help me deal with that noise, as payment for breaking my roof. If you don't, I'll make ya do it." Fronak decides he doesn't really have a choice in the matter, so he agrees. He begins slinking around the lab, looking for the source of the noise. [DELETED] readies his Eraser and begins following Fronak towards the sound. They make it to the room, and [DELETED] gestures for Fronak to take a step back while he slowly opens the door.

Fronak does not take [DELETED]'s advice, and is pinned to the wall by the creature lurking within the chamber. As the lone overhead light illuminates their "face", Fronak meets "eyes" with his aggressor, who appears very similar to [DELETED] but with a blood red bag on his head. ZimZima hisses in Fronak's face loudly, spit somehow going through the bag. [DELETED] seems agitated, and he lets out a loud sigh.

"G'dmnit, again ZimZima? This happens like once a month why the heck do you never stay where you are supposed to be…" groans [DELETED], prompting ZimZima to turn his hissing to him.

"This community is cancer and so is everyone in it," ZimZima hacks and coughs before continuing, "So much fandom shit and all this furry shipping gay shit ueugh burn it with fire"

"Or...we could burn you with fire?" suggests [DELETED], as he pulls out a flamethrower and begins spewing fire at ZimZima. The bag covering ZimZima's head begins to burn off.

"Nooo! My VPN Mask! It's burning away!" screeches ZimZima as his voice begins to fade away. As the last bits of the bag burn away, it is revealed that the figure underneath is none other than the mutilated and somewhat burned Nikku! He can't talk because he still doesn't have vocal cords, and he is no longer in his super form.

Up on the surface, Voltspine trips and falls lips-first into a mud puddle. He is angered by this, and begins charging an attack to mess up whoever he sees as being responsible. [DELETED] sighs as he looks at Nikku, before readying a spud launcher to conceal Nikku in the same kind of potato he was originally trapped in. Nikku stops the potatoes in midair before they can reach them, and uses his telekinetic powers to carve the potatoes into letters and ask a question. 'DO YOU BUTTER YOUR HEAD OVER THE WEEKEND?' the potatoes spell out, probably not the phrase Nikku intended to say. Nikku clenches his fist as a sign falls on him that reads 'no', before a small rain of butter falls from the ceiling.

This rain also manages to clog up Voltspine's attack, allowing him to be uppercut by none other than Asstrail Dominioshin, the legendary gambler, daredevil, hiker, and soccer player.

"You just got BEANBOOZLED Mr. Electric Minecraft!" yells Asstrail, high-fiving himself for his great one-liner. Voltspine tries to shoot his laser, but the butter causes the attack to be reflected and kill Voltspine, turning him into a tasty treat. Asstrail eats the fried body and gains some power, but doesn't become a new being in the process. Nikku tries to run at Fronak and [DELETED], but he slips on the butter and falls backwards. Nikku then burrows into the butter and begins digging towards Fronak quickly.

[DELETED] begins firing potatoes into Nikku's butter hole, and Fronak tries to dig him out from the other side. Nikku procures a list of naughty things and eats it to become Naughty Nikku. Naughty Nikku pulls out a potato peeler and uses it to peel all the potatoes, causing them to lose their ability to seal him away. The Forum Lurker continues watching as usual as [DELETED] summons Deleted Oldie and Deleted Leatherhound. He tells the duo that Nikku ordered a McGangBang while they were gone. Deleted Oldie and Deleted Leatherhound grab Nikku by the nipples, and Deleted Oldie asks Deleted Leatherhound to get the McGangBang. Deleted Leatherhound reaches into his leather crevices and grabs the not very happy meal, which is growing its own chest hairs. By the end of this all, Nikku is frozen in place. [DELETED] unsummons Deleted Oldie and Deleted Leatherhound, and successfully traps Nikku in a potato.

[DELETED] extracts a strange shard from the potato, and places it in a special container next to his own. He had already owned the Shard of Deletion, and Nikku had had the Shard of Salt within him. Once [DELETED] locates and obtains the remaining 6 shards, he can go through with the rest of his plan to resurrect the Plane of the Realm. He knows this will be difficult, as Wikk-In has the Shard of Power, and Dominus has the Shard of Domination. The others, however, should be no problem for him to obtain once he finds out who holds them. Fronak slides up behind [DELETED] and says he knows several prophets who may be able to assist him. [DELETED] explains the situation, and Fronak nods and readies his Secret Pickaxe for action.

ERROR_Stars returns upon hearing about the shards, and reveals that they have been holding the Shard of Trolling. They are only somewhat reluctant to hand it over to [DELETED], who adds it to the special container. [DELETED] turns to Fronak and asks him to lead the way to one of the prophets. Fronak opens his mouth and responds, "Why, that would be…" before accompanying [DELETED] on an adventure across the entirety of Vexia AD III, involving lots of trains and boats. When they finally arrive at the Tower of Shadows, Fronak finishes his sentence. "...Weeping Winston!" shouts Fronak, causing the sorrowful prophet to slam open the door, and have gallons of vape smoke flow out into the air.


	40. Chapter Jazza

"What you want" says the unamused Weeping Winston as an entire Atlantic Ocean's worth of mascara begins dripping off of his eyes.

"Tell us where the Shard of Derailing is kept" [DELETED] demands, causing Winston to quiver a bit and gasp.

"I can't...say that! If his name is even spoken he'll come back! We were...only able to seal him away in the first place by erasing the memory of him from everybody else!" says Weeping Winston in between sobs. He tries to slam the door shut but Fronak stops it with his foot. [DELETED] insists that Weeping Winston tell them.

Suddenly, Wombat emerges from a newly emerged sky. He gets hit by so much of a mechanical explosion that he has to emerge from the sky and barely get so much as a munch on his own Chekov parts and jump onto Fronak before munching on some pizza and getting so much as a book about pregnancy called 'Praegent' before he finally emerges from where he has been and rises back into the sky. Fronak and [DELETED] ignore this for good reason and continue applying peer pressure to Weeping Winston until he finally snaps.

"IT'S...IT'S…J-J..JA-..." begins Winston.

"HURRY UP CUCK!" Fronak yells.

"IT'S JAZZA!" screams Winston. The moment the words escape him, lightning strikes the Tower of Shadows, causing it to collapse and kill Winston. From the rubble rises a man in a red shirt and blond hair, and wielding an unfathomably sharp pencil. Jazza grins, causing light to glint off of his whitest teeth. Jazza tries to quickly go and rampage Drawception, but he is stopped by Astral Zander, who triple shakashuri punches Jazza, trapping him in an inescapable prison. As [DELETED] approaches Jazza to grab his shard, the figure inside of the cage disappears. One of the pieces of rubble from the tower comes to life as another Jazza. "Rock is Jazza" it says repeatedly, the words echoing off of a tree as it grows the face of Jazza. "Tree in the Jazza" it begins to say, as a horrific deformed rodent jumps to the ground with the face of Jazza.

"Jazza knew he would be imprisoned, so he turned everything he touched into himself. The true Jazza can never be found, and therefore his shard is safe forever." The rodent brags, laughing annoyingly. [DELETED] gives everybody a potato gun to try and seal the true Jazza away for good. ERROR_Stars shoots one potato into the air, and a rain of Jazza-seeking potatoes begins to fall from above. Fronak knows what he must do and destroys three moons, saving the world from three apocalypses that would have occurred if the moons had become Jazza. This makes him famous, and many statues are erected of him, displaying him as some kind of war hero. The potato rain finally comes to a halt, and every clone of Jazza has been trapped. The real Jazza crosses his arms and flies above the others.

Jazza flies up to [DELETED] and sharpens his pencil, ready for battle. Before he can do anything, ERROR_Stars pokes him with a potato, sealing him within. [DELETED] then extracts the Shard of Derailing from the potato and adds it to his container. The four empty slots fill him with confidence, even though two of them will be notably hard to obtain. [DELETED] turns to Fronak and asks him to direct him to the next prophet. Fronak thinks for a moment before pulling out his phone and googling the answer.

"John F. Kennedy. I'm pretty sure he works at Wal-Mart." says Fronak, putting his phone back in his pocket next to a cup of greasy noodles. [DELETED] and Fronak arrive at the store, and ask the manager where they can find John F. Kennedy. The manager, Mr. Wal-Mart, says that John is in the bathroom cleaning up the wet floor as punishment. [DELETED] goes to the bathroom and knocks on the door, asking if John knows where to find the Shard of Drawing. John F. Kennedy slides out of the door, devours the sun, and moistens his lips as he talks.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMthat's easy. Super Super Heart Man has it. Just watch out for his thick and meaty arteries." says John.

"Okay, where is he?" asks [DELETED].  
"Over there" John points in the direction of Mr. Wal-Mart.

"The manager?"

"No, behind him."

[DELETED] walks behind the manager and finds a box of straw. He looks inside and finds a baby, which he throws out because it isn't who he's looking for. Mr. Wal-Mart steps aside revealing the big muscly Super Super Heart Man behind him. [DELETED] asks for the shard, and Super Super Heart Man shrugs before handing it to [DELETED].

[DELETED] is surprised at the ease of obtaining the Shard of Drawing, but he does not complain. He places the shard in his container, leaving only the slots for the Shard of Power, Shard of Banning, and the Shard of Domination. [DELETED] realizes that he only needs to bring together 7 of the shards in order to do his plan. The only reason you would actually need all of the shards would either be for more power or for the ability to have a wish granted. [DELETED] does not desire any of these, at least not yet. He just wants to become the Plane of the Realm, which would only require using 7 shards to overpower the current Plane and overthrow him. More confident than ever now that he realizes he only needs to defeat either Wikk-In or Dominus and not both, [DELETED] turns to Fronak and tells him to lead the way to the final prophet.

Fronak's mind draws an absolute blank, and he hesitantly admits that he has no clue who could tell them the location of the Shard of Banning. However, he adds that given the nature of the shard, Chuck E. Cheese might be a good place to look. [DELETED] and Fronak walk through a battle between many strange cup-headed creatures as they make their way to Chuck E. Cheese. In order to gain entry, Fronak temporarily shortens his femurs to appear as a child. Uncle Chuck stops them at the entrance and investigates them before letting them enter and telling them to have a good time.


	41. The Pits of Crime

Fronak and [DELETED] approach the precipice of the Ball Pit and look in. This is the most likely location of the prophet they seek. [DELETED] jumps in since he knows he is likely too powerful to experience the torturous effects of the pit. He is only mostly correct; the Ball Pit is unable to abuse his physical body so it instead nags at his mind slightly, not doing much harm but doing enough that [DELETED] wants to get out of the Ball Pit as soon as possible. He grabs the first living being he finds and warps back to Fronak, throwing the man on the ground. The man is shown to be the last surviving D-Lux Death Deeler. He claims his name to be Crime, and stands up before [DELETED] and Fronak. He thanks [DELETED] for freeing him from his eternal torment, and says that the Shard of Banning is in fact contained in the very BanHammer™ that banished him in the first place.

[DELETED] asks if Crime knows where the hammer is located, and Crime uses astral projection to show [DELETED] the general location of it. Fronak reattaches his femurs and they set off to search for the hammer. They find it with relative ease, and Fronak tries to pick it up to no avail. [DELETED] tries to turn the dial down to a lower level, but can only make it budge a little bit. Crime suggests they find KakaCarrotCake, who was strong enough to fight alongside Wikk-In. Before any more can be said, the Wulk charges by and bursts open the door to the Vault, destroying both it and himself in the process. [DELETED] turns back to Crime and asks who will go into the Astral Abyss to find KakaCarrotCake.

"I'll do it" [DELETED] turns to see Bigger Smoke once more. [DELETED] nods, and uses his powers to open a portal to the Astral Abyss. Bigger Smoke jumps in and beats up every eldritch monster that tries to attack him along the way. He grabs KakaCarrotCake just as his teleportation device activates, sending both of them safely back to the Realm as the portal closes.

"We need you to turn this dial down, KakaCarrotCake." says [DELETED].

"Okay, no problem! And you can just call me Goku now. All that training in the Abyss has made me much stronger!" Goku says, before attempting to turn the dial. He struggles at first, but then Goku powers up to his strongest form and turns the BanHammer™ back down to level 2, and then to level 1. Goku powers down back to his base form and hands the hammer to [DELETED].

"Here you go." Goku says, as [DELETED] extracts the Shard of Banishment and adds it to his collection. Goku, Fronak, and [DELETED] then head towards the room where Wikk-In and Dominus have been standing off as they wait for their next battle. Goku begins knocking on the door, attempting to enter.

"Hey, it's me! Goku!" Goku says as he knocks. He repeats the phrase in between knocks, as the knocks also grow more intense. Goku eventually smashes through the glass door and begins flying frantically around the room looking for something to eat, all the while repeating the same phrase over and over.

"Hey, you two! I've come for the Shard of Power and the Shard of Domination." says [DELETED] as Wikk-In and Dominus intensely stare at each other. Never breaking eye contact, Wikk-In shakes his head and Dominus gives a thumbs down.

"If I lose any power, the entire Realm could be at risk because of Dominus here." says Wikk-In.

"AND WITHOUT MY DOMINATION, I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO CONTINUE CONQUERING REALMS!" roars Dominus. Even Goku has calmed down, scared to break the concentration of either fighter. Fronak tries to wave his hand in between the two fighters, only to have all of the joints in it explode, leaving behind a nasty throbbing stub where his hand once was.

[DELETED] insists that he needs the shards to bring forth the Plane of the Realm. Wikk-In tenses up slightly, worried for some unknown reason, or perhaps just acting for dramatic effect. [DELETED] begins to ask when they will finish their battle, and Wikk-In interrupts him mid-sentence.

"Tomorrow. I will defeat him tomorrow. We can talk after that." declares Wikk-In confidently, narrowing his eyes at Dominus. [DELETED] accepts that this is the best answer he will get, so he takes Fronak and Goku back outside and sets up a campsite so they can watch the final fight.

Meanwhile, Watery Mark returns to discuss with many of the surviving Dominators how this Realm should end. As it would turn out, the stories of the Astral Realms have been a huge hit in other Realms throughout the Macrochasm. However, Watery Mark says that they cannot start marketing for a new Realm until that Realm is gone, because they would be forced to use filler material, which would be bad for ratings. The other Dominators begin throwing around ideas, but they're all too dull and would cause sales to plummet. Watery Mark tries to figure out a plan, and suddenly has a revelation.

"I've got it!" Mark pulls out his iTablet and begins scrolling through some pages.

"The exact moment when early viewing audiences began to lose interest was right around here" Watery Mark says as he turns the iTablet for all to see. On the iTablet is a data graph showing key important details. Mark points to a detail immediately before a massive drop in ratings. The iTablet zooms in on the point, and displays a picture of Judge, immediately after outlawing unlicensed fusion. Watery Mark explains that this drop has greatly hurt the franchise, and they need to find a way to resolve the problem and stabilize sales before the end of the Realm.

Hearing all this, [DELETED] decides he may as well spend this last day before the fight attempting to kill Judge. He fuses the BanHammer™ with his Eraser to create the Eraser Hammer. This summons Judge, who is extremely angered but also secretly happy that he finally gets to punish somebody for performing an unlicensed fusion. He cracks his knuckles and points at [DELETED].

"YOU HAVE COMMITTED CRIMES AGAINST THIS REALM AND ITS PEOPLE! WHAT SAY YOU IN YOUR DEFENSE?" yells Judge, looming over [DELETED] menacingly. Tentabuddy Zero crackles into existence next to [DELETED], and grabs the Eraser Hammer before charging at Judge. Judge strikes back with his own gavel, the two mighty hammers slamming together to create a massive shockwave. Judge then grows two more arms and summons three more gavels, before merging them all together into the absurdly large Gavel of Justice.


	42. Vibrant Colors

Judge quickly dodges as Tentabuddy Zero teleports underneath him and tries to ram the Eraser Hammer into his not okay zone. However, he is not able to dodge as [DELETED] shoots a barrage of deleted bullets from the Deleted Gun at him. Judge gets hit by three of these bullets, and grabs Fronak to use as a meat shield and block the rest. As Judge throws Fronak's body to the ground, [DELETED] begins talking to him.

"Aren't you a fusion yourself? Doesn't that make you a bit of a hypocrite?" says [DELETED], making Judge very angry.

"Shut up! It's different!" yells Judge, as he begins to be deleted by the bullets that hit him. Judge realizes he cannot stop the deletion process, so he opts instead to unfuse. The only remaining judge is Jommy, who stares down [DELETED] angrily.

"You ready to join the rest of the judges?" asks [DELETED].

"No...I'll never give in to the likes of you. I'll-" Jommy's starry eyes suddenly go black as he gets a vision. He realizes he cannot change his fate...or can he? Jommy takes a deep breath and harnesses a power he didn't know he had.

"I can't let you win, so I guess I have no choice but to do this. I call upon the powers of the Anti-Plane, and unleash my special ability! CANON BREACH!" yells Jommy, causing the air to seemingly shatter around him and [DELETED].

"We are no longer constrained by the strings of fate, [DELETED]. I saw the future. You defeated me easily. I will not stand for this level of injustice. Now, watch as the tables turn." Jommy says as he unbuckles his belt. As he finishes removing the belt, it begins glowing a bluest glow. Jommy cracks the Belt of Hope like a whip, causing a rain of blue sparks where it hits. Jommy spins around and smacks Tentabuddy Zero with the Belt of Hope just as he is emerging from a portal that Jommy would have no way of knowing about without seeing the future. Tentabuddy Zero is sent flying all the way to the Thread, where he falls unconscious for the time being. Jommy turns back to [DELETED], and twirls the Belt of Hope around his head threateningly.

"Bring it." says [DELETED]. "We may be unchained from fate, but that doesn't mean I'm not still stronger than you."

"THIS IS FOR ALL THE OTHER JUDGES!" screams Jommy as he slams the Belt of Hope into [DELETED]'s shoulder. This takes [DELETED] by surprise, as he had been anticipating an attack to his face. [DELETED] looks down at the permanent burning blue scar he has been given on his shoulder, and then turns back to Jommy.

"That's enough of that." says [DELETED] as he jams his Eraser Hammer into Jommy's chest, deleting him and leaving the Belt of Hope on the ground. The blue glow of the Belt of Hope slowly fades away, and it becomes a normal belt once again, ready to be purchased by an aspiring father.

[DELETED] heads back to the room where Dominus and Wikk-In are. Wikk-In has entered more of a fighting stance, seemingly almost ready to initiate the battle. [DELETED], Goku, and Fronak, who somehow miraculously survived the barrage of bullets without even being deleted, all get ready in their lawn chairs with popcorn. The skies darken, and the clock strikes midnight.

Wikk-In and Dominus continue their staredown. Wikk-In finishes planning his strategy, and knows that if he starts on the offensive, Dominus will gain the advantage. Wikk-In fakes a motion forwards, causing Dominus to rush in for a counterattack. Dominus is shocked as Wikk-In dodges his attack gracefully, and counters by slamming Dominus to the ground with a kamehame-dropkick to the back. Dominus turns and lets out a roar at Wikk-In.

"THAT WAS YOUR LAST MISTAKE!" screams Dominus, making sure to never make the same error again. Dominus and Wikk-In continue their repeated clash of fists and feet, each time hitting harder and faster. As the fight rages on, the duo sails through many different landscapes, ravaging mountains and cities alike as they fight for the life of the third Astral Realm. As they sail through the Realm, constantly exchanging blows and counters, they find themselves in a desolated arena. It seems this was the location of the Royal Astral Rumble, which has now clearly ended with no known victor. Wikk-In quickly flies down and conceals his energy to hide among the rubble. This angers Dominus, who starts blasting the rubble in an attempt to find and expose Wikk-In. Dominus grins at the smoldering pile of ashes that once was the wreckage.

"IT'S OVER, KRILL-BOY. YOU LASTED LONGER THAN I EXPECTED, BUT THE OUTCOME WAS STILL THE SAME." Dominus begins to fly away with the intent of seizing control of the Realm. However, before he can escape, he feels a hand on his shoulder. Dominus turns around slowly, only to be greeted by a massive blow to his jaw. This blow is so powerful that it knocks off Dominus's hood, revealing his face for all to see. Dominus is now in a fury like nothing seen ever before, and turns to find out who his assailant was. Dominus is taken aback when he sees Wikk-In, now glowing green with raw power. Wikk-In sneers angrily, before unsheathing two bright green cutlasses. He uses these blades to slice off the rest of Dominus's outfit, leaving just his armor underneath. Dominus falls to the ground, and Wikk-In lands in front of him.

"I see that even you cannot stand before the true power of a Lime Jelly Warrior. Oh, also? My name is Wikk-In. Get it right." says Wikk-In calmly, readying the swords for decapitation. Dominus, still hunched over, dodge rolls out of the way at the last second, causing the cutlass to hit the ground and create a fissure spanning across half of the Realm. Wikk-In sighs, seeing that he now has to put forth more effort than he originally intended in this new form. He readies his blades for another attack, and Dominus gets up to face him once more.


	43. Extinguishing the Flames

[DELETED] sees that Wikk-In seems to have the situation under control, so he begins heading towards the Thread to begin his fight with the Plane. He knows he will likely be too weak in his current state, but hopes that Wikk-In will defeat Dominus in a timely manner. As he approaches the Thread, Bluefire descends from the heavens, ready to perform his duty of protecting the Realm from destruction.

"What business do you have here? Don't answer that. I already know." bellows Bluefire. Tentabuddy Zero also awakens, and remembers what he wanted to tell [DELETED].

"Why are we doing this? Is this really what we want? History will simply repeat itself as it already has. There will just be a fourth Astral Realm, with some new and some old Dominators. Nothing will change other than names and places." Tentabuddy Zero says, smashing a glass of champagne.

"If we don't end the Realm, the franchise will fail and become filler while it waits for exciting things to happen. There needs to be a definite starting and stopping point before it can truly be published to the general audiences." responds [DELETED] calmly.

"Who do you think you are; Watery Mark? Miss me with this franchise nonsense." says Tentabuddy Zero, his face curling up in disgust.

Bluefire interrupts Tentabuddy Zero to say that he has it under control. Tentabuddy Zero nods and fizzles away to avoid being caught in the crossfire. [DELETED] raises the Eraser Hammer and prepares to delete Bluefire and become the new Plane of his own Realm. [DELETED] summons Deleted Lsolation to assist him, and then absorbs the 6 shards he has to ascend and become [DESTROYED]. [DESTROYED] notices that even after ascending, he still has the scar from where Jommy hit him. Bluefire surrounds them in a ring of blue flames to prevent [DESTROYED] from escaping or calling in friends. [DESTROYED] pulls out the Deleted Gun and begins shooting at Bluefire.

[DESTROYED] realizes that Bluefire is too strong to fight in his current state, so he fuses with Deleted Lsolation and Deleted Judge to become [DESTROYED] Mk II, but he still chooses to go by [DESTROYED]. [DESTROYED] combines the Gavel of Justice and the Eraser Hammer to create a weapon known as Rock the Hammer. Bluefire frowns.

"I see you found some powerful beings with which to fuse. Luckily, I have, too." Bluefire says, as he brings forth a freshly revived ZlommHeck. He then fuses with ZlommHeck to become Purplefire, Eater of Realms.

[DESTROYED] continues this trend of fusion by summoning Deleted Oldie and Deleted Leatherhound and fusing them together to form the non-deleted Oldie the Leatherhound. [DESTROYED] tells Oldie the Leatherhound that Purplefire ordered a McGangBang with extra Bang. Oldie licks his leathery lips and then spits on Purplefire to put out his zlomm flames. He then sneaks up behind the astral beast and begins to share the lovely meal with him. [DESTROYED] tries to hit Purplefire with Rock the Hammer while he is vulnerable, but Purplefire manages to catch the hammer by the shaft. Before Purplefire can retaliate, Oldie the Leatherhound slaps him. Purplefire draws his Astral Swords and filets Oldie the Leatherhound into nothingness in one swift movement. Meanwhile, Dominus draws his Golden Hammer of Domination, and faces off against Wikk-In in the same way that Purplefire is currently facing off against [DESTROYED].

[DESTROYED] once again begins shooting at Purplefire with his trusty Deleted Gun. Purplefire stops a large amount of the bullets with his swords, but the sword are inevitably deleted by the constant attacks. Down below, Dominus tries to go for a powerful blow to Wikk-In's head, but is stopped by a full power kamehame-dropkick right in his solar plexus. Dominus's eye twitches as he moans in agony and falls to the ground.

"It's over. For real, this time." sneers Wikk-In as he positions his cutlasses like a pair of scissors and snips off Dominus's head, creating such a massive shockwave that the entire Realm shakes. Wikk-In powers back down to his Ultra-Orange state and lets out a breath of relief. [DESTROYED] quickly arrives on the scene, and nods to Wikk-In, who exits to do some training. [DESTROYED] then extracts and absorbs the Shard of Domination, allowing him to become [DESTRUCTION]. He then takes the Golden Hammer of Domination and fuses it with the Deleted Astral Swords to form a sharp hammer known as Goldie the Slicer.

"Ready for round two?" says [DESTRUCTION] as he approaches Purplefire, who is visibly afraid of this new foe. "If you give up now, I'll let you live." declares [DESTRUCTION].

"I...can't do that. I'd rather go out fighting for the Realm than be forced to live knowing I failed at my only job." Purplefire responds, shaking his head.

"So be it." shrugs [DESTRUCTION], his slightly condescending tone being enough for Purplefire to become enraged.

"You will not destroy this Realm. That is final." screams Purplefire, who raised his power level to be on par with [DESTRUCTION] through sheer willpower. Purplefire enters a charging state as he readies his Final Technique. "You can't fuse with something that doesn't exist!"

"No." says [DESTRUCTION] as he charges at Purplefire with both hammers swinging. He lands a direct hit, deleting Purplefire before he can unleash his Final Technique.

[DESTRUCTION] summons Deleted Purplefire and fuses with him to become VG [DESTRUCTION]. VG [DESTRUCTION] sighs and rubs his shoulder where the mark from Jommy has proven itself to be truly permanent, a constant reminder of the supposed crimes he had committed. He does not care, however, and he exits the Realm to begin work on the construction of a new one. Before he leaves, however, he flies over to Wikk-In, who has not fully left yet.

"What do you want?" says Wikk-In, as he turns to VG [DESTRUCTION].

"You may as well give me the Shard of Power. You can train while I make the new Realm, so you don't really need it." replies VG [DESTRUCTION], holding out his hand.

"...ok." Wikk-In hands the Shard of Power to VG [DESTRUCTION], and both of them leave the Realm. Without somebody to protect the Thread, the remaining Dominators begin scrambling to Dominate and become the new ruler of the Realm. However, Freezy Puff has other plans. He goes to the Thread and prepares an attack to destroy it. Before he can succeed, however, he is rammed from behind and accidentally destroys himself with his own attack. The rammer is none other than B'hear Air, who, as predicted, got his revenge on Freezy Puff for trying to inhale him. B'hear Air then walks up to the Thread, and, with one final glance back at Vexia AD III, he unplugs the Thread, causing the Realm to shut down and freeze. The beautifully frozen Realm remains preserved completely, so that historians can study it in detail in the future. Tentabuddy Zero chuckles and fizzles to a waiting spot, where he intends to remain until this fourth Realm is created.


	44. Before Creation Comes Destruction

This time, the creation of the new Realm is not as much of a surprise. With VG [DESTRUCTION] as the Plane of this Realm, things are sure to be rather interesting. Upon creating the Realm, VG [DESTRUCTION] makes sure to open many portals as usual, this time for no other reason than his job would be very boring otherwise. Through one of these portals falls a massive heap of dirt, and from within the dirt rises the mangled and mutated body of Killer Dinosaur Guy. Despite most of his body being horrifically mutilated, his legs seem better than new. As hideous as he may be, Killer Dinosaur Guy seems unaware of his own condition, and is more confused than anything else. He lets out a puzzled screech as he gets up and begins looking for where he left Jurassic Park, completely unaware that this is an entirely different Realm. Mr. Murder Man is also already in the Realm in the first coffee shop he could find, sipping some nice refreshing Joe. ERROR_Stars is in the Realm, too, making so much popcorn that it can be smelled for miles around.

"You make, father maize? In-interested…" stutters Killer Dinosaur Guy as he approaches ERROR_Stars, chewing on some of his own rotten flesh. ERROR_Stars is confused by this remark, and the confusion only increases when Killer Dinosaur Guy attempts to bite ERROR_Stars's ankle. ERROR_Stars sighs and puts a popcorn bag over Killer Dinosaur Guy's head, lighting it on fire for good measure and flying away. Meanwhile, a newcomer arrives through a portal. He is a shapeshifter named Stock Pic, who can enter many forms that meet certain conditions. Stock shouts a greeting, to which he gets no response. He pulls out a megaphone and says it louder, prompting ERROR_Stars to smack the megaphone away, telling Stock Pic that the others are simply busy doing their own things. Stock Pic accepts this answer, and thanks ERROR_Stars for responding.

Meanwhile, from yet another portal, The Oiler, a fabled Punisher of another Realm famous for his cooking tutorials, smashes down into the Realm and stands up, smiling his signature smile. This seems to spark some kind of recollection in killer Dinosaur Guy, but only momentarily before he begins screaming and writhing on the ground due to the flaming bag on his head. The Oiler, confused, walks over and feeds Killer Dinosaur Guy some well-rubbed meat. Killer Dinosaur Guy's eyes fly open and he jumps to his feet, completely reinvigorated.

"You fixed me, bro! Want this free, uh, ticket to my park?" says Killer Dinosaur Guy as he fishes in his pocket and pulls out a slip of paper. However, a look of confusion crosses his face as he reads the paper and it simply reads 'beware the jooce'. He hands it to Oiler anyways, who seems unable to comprehend it himself.

The Oiler and Killer Dinosaur Guy are not able to ponder this very long, as they look up to see Woodrow Wilson falling from the sky in the form of juice. He turns into pure Kool-Aid and forces Killer Dinosaur Guy to swallow him. Killer Dinosaur Guy belches in surprise after ingesting the very tasty juice, though The Oiler claims it would have probably tasted better with some oil. Stock Pic finishes laughing at a salad and then pulls out a giant barrel of oil and puts it down in front of The Oiler. The Oiler crosses his arms confusedly, but he smiles still as he believes any oil is better than no oil. Stock Pic smiles back and gives a thumbs up, but The Oiler suddenly goes wide-eyed as he hears in the distance the sound of oil in danger. He rushes over quickly and finds that the sacred Temple of Oil is being desecrated by none other than The Boiler, The Oiler's archnemesis and brother.

"BROTHER! YOU ARE FORBIDDEN FROM ENTERING MY TEMPLE, LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW!" shouts The Oiler. The Boiler laughs and continues boiling all of the oil and producing dangerous carbon dioxide emissions. Meanwhile, Killer Dinosaur Guy remembers the jooce, and he digs into the ground and unearths a giant jar of jumble jooce. He guzzles it all down in one swig, screaming as it melts him from the inside. He has no idea why he did this to himself, but it is far too late to turn back now. Killer Dinosaur Guy continues screaming even though he has accepted his fate, and a new being emerges near the Temple of Oil.

The being, a small anthropomorphic plastic potato, is known simply as Mr. Potato Head. He is here to help with the destruction of the Temple and avenge his fallen potato comrades who have been fried in oil for ages. He turns to the Oiler with his crown glistening in the light, and claims he will defeat him so that the Temple is left unprotected. He then sees The Boiler, and realizes that he, too, is here to destroy the oil. He laughs, confident that he will have no trouble defeating The Oiler. The Oiler smiles and says a single cryptic phrase.

"Come on and SLAM, and welcome to the JAM!" says The Oiler as he punches both Mr. Potato Head and The Boiler in the head. This is enough to shatter Mr. Potato Head's face open, killing him with ease. From his hidden compartment come many mini potatoes, with merge with the dead body to resurrect it and become Mega Mega Potato Man.

"YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST POTATO KIND!" shouts Mega Mega Potato Man, pulling out a potato peeler and potato masher and charging at The Oiler. However, he is suddenly stopped by another newcomer, known only as Sturdy Stan. Sturdy Stan is a wasteland survival expert, and he, along with his dog Goodest Boy, charge at Mega Mega Potato Man and slice him up with a flaming sword. Stan feeds the burnt potatoes to his dog, and then has Mr. Potato Hater destroy the crown that was on Mega Mega Potato Man's head, officially ending his reign.


	45. Attack on Potato

Mega Mega Potato Man's severed mouth lays on the ground, coughing. With its dying breath, it curses Stan and The Oiler to become a potato in two hours. Mr. Potato Hater then waves goodbye as he steps on the mouth, squishing it. Mr. Potato Hater walks away through a portal, exiting the Realm in the process. Goodest Boy whimpers, clearly concerned about the curse that has been cast upon his owner. However, a strange voice speaks to Stan and The Oiler, telling them that the remedy to the curse is by soaking oneself in burning oil. The Oiler lets out a hearty chuckle and begins doing as he is told, being immune to all damage that would normally be caused by oil. Stan is not as lucky, and he gets some pretty nasty burns from the bath, having to be pulled out by Goodest Boy. He seeks medical attention quickly, trying to find anything nearby that could help him.

Meanwhile, The Oiler's delightful bath is interrupted as The Boiler rises from the oil before The Oiler. Killer Dinosaur Guy finally stops screaming as he completely melts, leaving nothing behind but a puddle and some pocket change. Sturdy Stan rushes into the Temple of Oil and finds some first aid materials, which he uses to recover some of his health. Relieved, he slips a few dollar bills into the donation slot at the front of the Temple of Oil. Suddenly, a booming and starchy voice can be heard.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU OILER! I WILL DESTROY NOT JUST YOU, BUT ALL OF THE OIL AS WELL!" screams Mega Mega Mega Potato Man, the reincarnation of Mega Mega Potato Man, complete with reinforced plating so he isn't killed as easily this time. Sturdy Stan increases the gas pressure on his sword, causing its flames to surge greatly. He charges at Mega Mega Mega Potato Man with great honor, Goodest Boy running alongside him as always. Sturdy Stan's valiant charge is interrupted as a spud hits him directly in the face, sending him sprawling to the ground. He's at death's door, barely clinging on to what little life remains within him. This enrages Goodest Boy, who shocks Mega Mega Mega Potato Man by viciously tearing off a large chunk of his potato body and feeding it to Sturdy Stan, fully restoring his health. Mega Mega Mega Potato Man swiftly knocks Goodest Boy out with a single potato, seemingly unable to bring himself to kill the dog. Stan is naturally worried, so he ducks for cover and calls for Stock Pic to help him. Stock Pic apologizes, and explains that he is not able to participate in this battle due to his lack of knowledge about fighting potatoes. He walks away sadly, leaving Sturdy Stan on his own.

Suddenly, just as Mega Mega Mega Potato Man destroys Stan's cover, a booming crackly voice rips through his head and he is tackled to the ground.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OLD REALM? I STOPPED PAYING ATTENTION FOR APPROXIMATELY 3.243234594763 MINUTES, AND NOW IT'S ALL FROZEN! WHO DID THIS?" screeches Tentabuddy Zero as he continually slaps Mega Mega Mega Potato Man with his single tentacle. Mega Mega Mega laughs, and slaps Tentabuddy Zero to the side, causing him to crackle away. He then gets up and begins shooting once more at Sturdy Stan. Stan throws a grenade at Mega Mega Mega and rushes to his dog's aid, waking him up only to have him instantly be knocked out by Mega Mega Mega again. Stan is so mad he can't even think properly. He shoots Mega Mega Mega, which obviously proves to be ineffective. ERROR_Stars dumps some green paint on Mega Mega Mega for no particular reason, and it has no noticeable effect. The Oiler suddenly finds some strange oily footprints, and begins tracking them down. The paint around Mega Mega Mega suddenly solidifies, but he has no trouble shattering this shell and continuing his relentless assault on Stan.

Sturdy Stan has lost all hope. He feebly raises a white flag, hoping that Mega Mega Mega will spare him. Mega Mega Mega sneers angrily.

"YOU KILLED ME! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE YOUR PUNISHMENT!" roars Mega Mega Mega, shooting a spud through the white flag, ripping it to shreds. Mega Mega Mega then aims his spud launcher directly at Stan, and pulls the trigger. At the last second, Stan is saved by his much weaker alternate universe self, Phlimsy Phil. Phil clutches his wound, and Stan sees an opportunity. He hands Phil a Molotov cocktail, and begins dousing Mega Mega Mega Potato Man with oil from the temple. Phil knows what he must do, and throws the weapon. The mighty potato is set ablaze, its screams of agony distorted by the flames that engulf its body. Phil staggers away through a portal to his own reality, where he will likely be able to seek medical attention.

The Oiler finishes tracking the footprints. He finds himself at the feet of a scrawny figure wearing a black cloak. He eyes his gaze up the rest of the body until he meets eyes with the mysterious individual. He is so taken aback that he falls backwards and begins stuttering.

"N-no! You've been dead for m-millions, no, BILLIONS of years! The stories say y-you were locked away in the deepest of the depths!" whimpers The Oiler.

"The stories...were wrong." croaks the figure, as dramatic lightning illuminates his scarred face, and his initials of 'T.S.B.' glint on his shiny knife. It's...Vlodemort! Vlodemort grabs The Oiler by his slick scalp and stabs him right through the heart with his new and improved V-Knife, the oily blood filling in the carved letters on the blade. Vlodemort frowns at the body, however. He's been dead for long enough that he's come to greatly respect his fellow deceased, especially since they are the reason he was able to escape from Hell 2, the afterlife equivalent of the Black Ball Pit. Vlodemort spends an entire day honoring The Oiler with a proper funeral and burial. Nobody else comes to the ceremony.


	46. A Quest for Shards

As Vlodemort leaves the lonely funeral behind, he hears a call behind him and turns to see one of his friends he met in Hell 2: Heckaroni. Vlodemort smiles slightly and waves his friend farewell. Heckaroni of course does not give a heck, and returns to his crib in Beverly Hills. Meanwhile, the fried corpse of Mega Mega Mega Potato Man disintegrates into ashes, leaving behind only a glowing orb. This orb is none other than the Shard of Rage. The Shards of this Realm have taken the form of orbs, as opposed to the previous Realm's badge-esque Shards. As Sturdy Stan bends down and picks up the orb, smiling, a loud buzz is heard from Vlodemort's direction. This buzz has come from the mighty arthropodic beast Mothball, ancestor of Mothra and slightly less weak rival of Godzoda. The buzz emitted by the great insect is enough to prompt Vlodemort to turn around slowly.

"And who might you be? Not that I care, it just helps to know what to put on your tombstone…" rasps Vlodemort, glaring at Mothball and crossing his lanky arms. Mothball lets out a roar that sounds nearly identical to the roar of Godzoda, and then flies at full speed towards Vlodemort, intending to crush him with his body. Back where the Shard of Rage was picked up, it is almost immediately dropped as Stan feels a surge of burning fury pass through him upon touching the orb. He grabs a pair of tongs and carefully puts the orb in a shoebox, but by touching it he has already linked the Shard to himself, allowing him to hear its annoying voice pester him. The Shard urges Stan to absorb it and gain its power, but Stan refuses. The Shard seems to be getting agitated, but it obviously cannot do anything from inside of the shoebox, and even if it were out it can do little more than angrily shout at Stan.

Mothball is shocked as it finds itself stopped in mid air before it can even reach Vlodemort. Mothball looks up and sees Vlodemort pointing a single gnarled finger at him, causing him to be stopped in place by dark magic. Mothball squirms a little bit and breaks free from the hex, only to see the V-Knife flying directly towards him. He swallows the knife whole, and convulses as he endures the pain of being stabbed in multiple vital organs. Mothball is extraordinarily resilient, though, so he powers through the pain and dive bombs towards Vlodemort with his jaw unhinged. Stan listens to the Shard for a bit so that he can understand more about what exactly it is. He asks the Shard how they could reach the Plane and return the Shard, but the Shard simply hisses angrily in response. Stan sighs and warns the Shard that if it tries anything weird he won't hesitate to retaliate. He picks up the shoebox and begins walking alongside Goodest Boy towards where he thinks he may find a path to the Plane.

From the very distant ceiling of the Realm, seven slips of paper begin to flutter downwards towards seven different Dominators. On these papers is a message: 'You have been chosen to locate one of the seven Shards. When gathered together and brought to the Plane, whether it be by teamwork or by stealing, these Shards will allow the holders to have a single wish granted. In order to locate your Shard, you must first locate a prophet, who will give you further instructions. Signed, VG [DESTRUCTION]'. One of these papers drifts into Stan's face, and when he reads it the words have magically changed to instead read 'You found your Shard!'. Soon after, another paper is caught in the air by none other than the very wealthy Premium Pete, who is in the process of lounging and eating Cheetos atop his 80 story yacht, the S.S. Bux. After reading the note, he stands up, every imaginable currency cascading out of his pockets at all times, and activates his Jetcket, which is essentially a jetpack that takes the form of a snazzy coat. As he flies to a currently unknown destination, Pete opens his phone and searches for prophets nearby.

Meanwhile, in the distant reaches of the Realm, another paper finds its way to the hand of an awaiting Dominator. This Dominator is none other than Hat, the legendary time-traveling assassin who has recently not been receiving any jobs. He grunts when he sees the note, reading it over twice before deciding he has no reason not to comply. He folds up the paper and tucks it into a pocket, before heading off towards the nearest person who he suspects to be a prophet. He walks up to the door and knocks on it, prompting Old Guy, the owner of the house, to invite Hat inside. Hat asks Old Guy if he happens to be the prophet of any Shards, and Old Guy shakes his head, chuckling. However, Old Guy does state that he knows where a Shard is located, despite not being a prophet. Old Guy tells Hat that he can find the Shard of Fusion in a nearby Arena, but warns him that the holder of the Shard is very dangerous. Hat smirks, and insists that he can handle it. He thanks Old Guy and begins his journey towards the location of the Shard of Fusion.

Premium Pete's search brings up the address of a man who calls himself Swag Mastah, and who happens to be very close to where the S.S. Bux is currently docked. Pete returns to his ship, and carelessly knocks his bowl of Cheetos off of the side as he gets ready to jump off of the high dive. Meanwhile, yet another piece of paper reaches the hands of ERROR_Stars, who is surprised that they were chosen for a task like this. ERROR_Stars has no trouble finding their prophet, who goes by the name of Angle. At around the same time ERROR_Stars begins to inquire about the Shard, two more of the papers reach their recipients. Mothball eats the paper without even reading it, causing it to magically regenerate. Once again, Mothball eats the paper without a second thought, because he can't read. The other paper ends up just outside of the mailbox of Watery Mark, who at first assumes it to be a scam, but then decides he may as well give it a try, since it will hopefully make for a better sequel than the previous act.


	47. Lights Out

Angle proves to be very cooperative, and points ERROR_Stars to a nearby tower, where they say the Shard of Flight is located. As ERROR_Stars begins flying up to the top of the tower, Premium Pete barges into Swag Mastah's home and demands information about the Shard. Swag Mastah turns down his loud music and gets up, straightening his framed painting of the word 'PIMP' that got skewed to the side when Pete slammed the door open.

"Yo there mah playa Premium Pete, I heard bout you bein on yo' way dawwwwg! I also heard you was lookin fo' tha Shard of Bling, quit freakin' tha fuck out, hey I'ma join you on dis adventure so gangbang me!" declares Swag Mastah confidently, as he leads Premium Pete outside and leads him towards a tower made of diamonds, where the Shard of Bling awaits.

ERROR_Stars is shocked when they reach the top of the tower, because there waiting for them is none other than SCREE_Srats. ERROR_Stars sighs heavily, and hopes that SCREE_Srats will be helpful. To their surprise, SCREE_Srats actually agrees to be helpful, since he has no idea how he even got up on the tower in the first place. ERROR_Stars explains the situation, and SCREE_Srats appears to be eager to go on this fun adventure with his new best friend. The duo jumps off of the tower with no complications, and ERROR_Stars is relieved that it wasn't too difficult.

Watery Mark finds a long staircase, and sees a figure at the top who he rightfully believes must be the prophet of the Shard. As he climbs the staircase, Mark loads his revolver just in case something goes wrong. The prophet looks down at him as he approaches, and Mark calls out to him.

"Are you the prophet I'm looking for?" inquires Mark cautiously, his gun at the ready.

"Why, yes! My name is Sir Prize, the prophet of the Shard of Astral which you seek!" declares Sir Prize, staring down at Mark as he continues to climb the steps. Mark holds his gun at the ready, as he is suspicious of this strange individual.

"And how shall I get this Shard?" demands Mark, almost at the top of the stairs now.

"The holder of the Shard you are looking for is…" Sir Prize's head suddenly spins around 180 degrees, and he continues, "ME! SURPRIIIISE!"

"I KNEW IT." yells Mark, and he begins firing compressed watermarks at Sir Prize, causing the head to spin 90 degrees and whine that the watermarks hurt, only to be quickly interrupted by the previous face's angry war cry as the head rotates back to its previous position. Sir Prize then charges at Watery Mark with a different weapon in each of his four arms. Mark does a sick flip right over Sir Prize's head, and shoots him in the neck, reloading before he even lands. Sturdy Stan watches in admiration from a distance while rubbing Goodest Boy's belly. Sir Prize's head turns 90 degrees in the other direction, and begins laughing, declaring this to be a fun and enjoyable experience. It turns once more, back to Sir Prize's original face, which notes that Watery Mark has luckily not realized that his guns are useless and that Sir Prize's true weakness is being pushed down the stairs. The opposite head rotates back into position, but it is too late, as Watery Mark enters a liquid form and slides underneath Sir Prize, reforming and holding him teetering over the precipice.

"Any last words, stoneman?" asks Watery Mark, as Sir Prize struggles in vain to regain his footing. The head is spinning rapidly, each face begging for mercy.

"DON'T DO this, please…" the faces yell, but Watery Mark simply shrugs without moving.

"Too late." Watery Mark says as he pushes Sir Prize over the edge, his head spinning out of control as he topples down each step.

"OW! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU COULD HAVE KEPT QUIET! My bad man, won't happen again. Come to think of it, why did we even stay up there if our one weakness was being pushed down it? BECAUSE IT'S FUN, OF COURSE! ARRRRRGH! IT KEEPS HAPPENING! I warned you about the stairs, man!" Sir Prize's four-way conversation with himself is interrupted as he finally hits the bottom, shattering upon impact with the ground and leaving the Shard of Astral behind. Mark sighs and jumps down the stairs to pick up the Shard.

Meanwhile, Mothball has somehow been lucky enough to accidentally encounter Brite-Lite, another giant moth, who happens to be the prophet of the Shard of Light. It tries to communicate with Mothball by eating a similar piece of magic paper to the one that Mothball has been munching on for some time. This gets Mothball's attention, and Brite-Lite tells Mothball that the Shard of Light is atop a nearby mountain, and directs them to go there. Mothball of course doesn't understand this, but is so angry that somebody else gets to chew on magical paper that he rapidly accelerates towards the peak of the mountain. The Shard of Light is there unprotected, and before Mothball can process very much it enters him, giving him enough of a boost to his intelligence that he understands that he needs to find the other Shards and gather them together.

ERROR_Stars and SCREE_Srats find and meet up with Sturdy Stan and Goodest Boy, as well as the still trapped Shard of Rage. Stan has taped the box shut so that nobody can accidentally touch the Shard, and in response the Shard has been constantly yelling at Stan. Stan has gotten used to it enough that he has no trouble ignoring it, though. He agrees to cooperate with ERROR_Stars, and, just before they set off to find another Shard, everybody in the Realm is suddenly stopped in place as they begin to have a strange vision. It seems that this is some kind of alternate timeline, or perhaps alternate future. In this vision, everybody looks up in awe as the Realm itself begins to tremble and the sky goes dark, and two small figures descend from above...


	48. Prophetic Danger

These two purple and blue nuisances are none other than the D'omni Kings, rulers of the D'omniverse. Despite their immense power over the Realms, they're extremely immature and childish. They decide that this Realm is being annoying, so they use their powers to erase the physical forms of everyone and everything from the Realm, leaving behind only Astral Energy. There are a few who survived, including the somehow resurrected The Oiler, Sturdy Stan, Mothball, Watery Mark, and, to everybody's surprise and horror, both Wikk-In and Dominus. ERROR_Stars also remains alive, and shrugs.

"Well, that happened." remarks ERROR_Stars, completely calm despite the mass destruction. SCREE_Srats, who also survived, does a celebratory dance of happiness. The Shard of Light suddenly rips free from Mothball and surrounds itself with Astral Energy to become a sentient being of pure energy.

"I am BOUNDLESS INCARNATE! I will defeat these disgusting D'omni Kings!" Boundless Incarnate roars, charging at the Kings. However, since he has no physical form, Boundless passes right through them while they giggle obnoxiously. Mothball, who survived the wound with ease, is angry that Boundless stole his Shard. Boundless ignores the angry buzzing insect and turns to Wikk-In.

"YOU! Absorb me and together we will be powerful enough to DESTROY those D'omni Kings!" screams Boundless Incarnate.

"Sorry pal, I have bigger problems than those two crybabies." says Wikk-In, who holds his hand forwards dramatically as all the surviving Dominators watch from below. "Bye bye!" says Wikk-In, before unleashing a Big Gang Attack point blank at Boundless, destroying the energy by overloading its power. Stock Pic, who also survived, stands up and begins a slow clap, which a couple of other Dominators join in on, including Doubtful Duck, who survived the erasure by being pretty far away. Stock Pic suddenly turns and sees Mark, which shocks him because he believes Watery Mark to be his father, which he states out loud. Before this astonishing potential revelation can be fully absorbed by everyone, the vision suddenly ends, and all of the Dominators realize the urgency of the situation.

Everyone stands around for a moment to process what they just saw, and then resume their activities. SCREE_Srats finds Mothball asleep, and decides this is a perfect spot to sit down and eat his packed lunch. A dark blocky portal suddenly appears, and from it emerges the great and terrible Administrator X. Administrator X begins sending out his dark magic in an attempt to kill all of the Dominators in the Realm. However, before he can finish casting his darkness outwards, he is suddenly completely and utterly destroyed by the extraordinarily powerful God of Bullshit, who entered this Realm to maintain order. The God of Bullshit then erases every remaining bit of darkness that Administrator X brought into the Realm.

Meanwhile, Premium Pete decides that he should probably talk to Swag Mastah a bit.

"So, how would this Shard look in a display case? I've been needing more decorations for my boiler room." inquires Pete curiously, raising an eyebrow at Swag Mastah.

"Heck yeah it would look pimped out up in a gangbangin' finger-lickin' display case yo, but if you collect all 7 you git a wish, you could git like a mazillion thangs ta put up in display cases mah playa yo, but it ain't no stoppin cause I be still poppin'. Now letz go git dat Shard of Bling" responds Swag Mastah, before continuing to lead Pete towards the Shard. Pete follows along without hesitation, because he perfectly understand Swag Mastah's logic here. As they reach the tower, Pete readies his Toolbelt, which contains anything one could possibly need except for that one thing. Pete turns to Swag Mastah for further instruction.

"Alright Pete, gangbang me, our crazy asses head ta tha land of bling where tha bein simply known as 'George' is located, our crazy asses head there together so you don't git harmed by tha nuff gems located there, they is straight-up sharp afta all." declares Swag Mastah. As he and Pete continue their journey towards George and the Shard, they encounter Doubtful Duck, who starts being skeptical and annoying. Swag Mastah shoves Doubtful Duck into the Toolbelt, and Pete promptly slams it shut. The box begins to smell like roast duck, and Pete dumps the roast duck out since the kit already has a roast duck and two backup roast ducks in case the first one fails. Premium Pete turns slightly to the side and is excitedly greeted by Watery Mark, who is holding a bouquet of stop signs as a greeting. Rather than shaking Mark's hand, Pete opts to simply give Mark 400 dollars worth of Robux.

Before Mark can properly introduce himself, George walks up to him. Pete is stunned and slightly angry at just how rich this man is. Pete cautiously holds out his hand as a greeting, showing off the 7 diamond rings he has on each finger.

"Greetings, George! Would you be interested in bartering with me? I would like to take that Shard of Bling off your hands in exchange for some valuable goods. I doubt you have access to certain exotic materials out here." says Pete, trying to keep his cool. George waves at him while humming, showing that he has 10 diamond rings on each finger, before responding.

"I appreciate the offer, but that won't be necessary. I get everything I need and want delivered to me instantaneously through the system I have set up in my home." George states cheerily, to Pete's frustration. Pete grumbles as he begins rummaging through his Toolbelt in search of something that may help him. This catches George's attention, who begins to speak up once more.

"Is that the novelty item known as the Toolbelt, exclusive to the far reaches of Obby 238? Hmm, if you aren't too attached to it, I would be willing to exchange the Shard of Bling for such a treasure." George remarks. Pete is hesitant, but Swag Mastah tells him that this is probably the only way to get the Shard. Pete thinks for a moment, and realizes he can just wish back a better version later if he so desires.

"Yeah, that sounds fine!" declares Pete, before handing the Toolbelt to George and receiving the Shard of Bling. Meanwhile, the Shard of Rage has become fed up with being trapped in a shoebox, so it breaks free and forcefully enters Goodest Boy, turning him into Angriest Boy. Angriest Boy tells Stan that he can get his dog back if and only if he physically beats the Shard out of it. This fills Stan with an intense fury, which is of course exactly what the Shard was hoping for.


	49. Playing Dirty

Hat checks his watch, and sees that it is already a quarter to three. He hurries up and reaches the Arena at an alarmingly fast rate, ready to confront the holder of the Shard of Fusion. Hat watches as a massive amalgamate of a beast rises from the other end of the Arena, seemingly absorbing and fusing with all that comes close to it. This being is known only as Granite, and is clearly the one Hat came here looking for. Meanwhile, in the distance, but not too far away, Mothball viciously devours SCREE_Srats, taking on the Shard of Flight to become Millennium Mothball. Hat doesn't notice as Millennium Mothball rises in the sky behind him, and sends out a projection of his fist to try and attack Granite. Granite hungrily slurps up the projection, adding it to its own body mass and beginning to speak in a horrific and malformed voice.

"Hello. Ar...e...y...o...u he...re to join?" the creature seems to say, though it is hard to tell due to the massive amount of distortion in the voice. Granite looks up and sees Millennium Mothball swooping down towards Hat. It slowly reaches up towards Mothball and begins 'speaking' again.

"D O Nt wor...ry i t doe uuu rt…" croaks the beast, as Mothball nimbly dodges its beckoning hand. Millennium Mothball dives right into Hat, jaws unhinged, but it goes right through Hat as though he is a ghost. The real Hat then appears about Mothball, and violently kicks it into the ground. Mothball skitters to safety, while Granite begins crawling towards Hat.

"Come clOse r…" says Granite, while ERROR_Stars quietly watches from above. Watery Mark begins setting up a ritual to summon some necessary employees.

Hat thinks fast, and opens a time portal to the second Astral Realm, moments before it collapsed. He reaches in and grabs Ultima, before hurling it directly at Granite. As Ultima enters Granite, the monstrosity pauses for a moment, before violently shuddering and exploding into numerous Fusion Stones, as well as sending the Shard of Fusion into Hat. Far off in the distance, Stan is continuing to be troubled by the Shard of Rage's antics. Stan demands that the Shard leaves Goodest Boy. The Shard teases him, saying that he just has to beat up his dog until the Shard leaves. Stan is overwhelmed with a whirlwind of emotions, and through teary eyes he pulls out a spiked bat and smacks Angriest Boy in the head, causing the Shard to laugh in approval. Stan can't bring himself to hurt the dog anymore, so he drops his bat and falls to his knees as Angriest Boy gets ready to attack. Sans Undertale pops out from a nearby trash can and laughs at Stan, before jumping through an escape portal in the same trash can.

The last sheet of paper is grabbed by Wade Wilson, who whines that his teleporter won't work in this Realm. He decides it isn't worth sticking around, so he throws the paper aside and grabs his cool swords before walking out through a portal. The paper is then snatched out of the air by a blobby pink hand. This is no ordinary blobby pink hand, though...this is the hand of Huatastic Reborn! Huatastic lets out a hearty chuckle as he reads over the paper.

"Yes, this is great! Now I can eradicate all those filthy commies once and for all!" declares Huatastic Reborn. He heads off to find the prophet known as EZ Squeez, who will guide him to the Shard of Cringe. Huatastic turns into a helicoprion and flies to the prophet's house. He finds EZ squeezing some lemons, and asks if he needs any help. Before EZ can answer, Huatastic Reborn asks about the Shard. EZ says that the Shard is kept by a man known as Not Shrek, in his abode that is not located in a swamp.

Huatastic immediately knows where this is, so he takes one giant step and reaches his destination instantly. Not Shrek yells out somewhat angrily, "Wot are ye doin in mah not swamp?", to which Huatastic replies he is looking for the Shard of Cringe. Not Shrek hands Huatastic Reborn 500 onions.

"One of these onions contains the Shard! Yeh must peel all of the layers to find it, it knows if ye cheat!" declares Not Shrek, before falling asleep again. Huatastic groans and turns his hand into an onion peeler, crying while he peels the onions. He accidentally cuts one, and all of the onions disappear and are replaced by 500 new onions.

"I guess I have no choice…" says Sturdy Stan, breathing deeply. "I love you." Stan shuts his eyes as he shoots Angriest Boy in the head. The Shard of Rage falls to the ground with a clatter. Huatastic is down to the last ten onions, and is getting suspicious. He keeps going carefully, however, and finds the Shard of Cringe in the very last onion. The sound of the last onion being peeled wakes up Not Shrek, who grabs all of the peels in a sack and rides into the sunset on Not Donkey, both of them snacking on the peels as they ride. Huatastic Reborn proudly grabs the Shard, and uses his military technology to create a Shard Radar, which will help him track down the rest of the Shards. He follows the Radar's signal to Hat and Millennium Mothball, and demands they both give him their Shards.

Mothball bites Huatastic's hand out of instinct. Huatastic Reborn closes his eyes and sighs.

"So be it." he says, as he turns his arms into two machine guns and begins mercilessly firing at Millennium Mothball, who squeals in pain as the slimy bullets pierce their wings and body. Instead of trying to retreat, however, Mothball becomes enraged and dives towards Huatastic, scooping him up in their jaws while he is still firing.

"Ohoho! I like the way you think!" Huatastic bellows in a sultry voice. He slips down Mothball's throat and begins to expand, causing Mothball to feebly try to cough Huatastic up, to no avail. Millennium Mothball lets out one final wail of agony as Huatastic Reborn causes them to explode, and Huatastic himself stands unharmed in the midst of the gruesome display, smiling.


	50. Til Death Do We Fight

Stan absorbs the Shard of Rage reluctantly, only becoming a little angrier than usual. The Shard quietly urges him from the back of his mind to find the other Shards and wish back his dog. Meanwhile, Huatastic turns to Hat, who is unfazed by the event he just witnessed, standing with his arms crossed. Huatastic lunges at him, swinging a sword arm towards his head, only to have his arm caught between two fingers by Hat.

"Not now. I'm busy." grunts Hat, before disappearing and leaving Huatastic Reborn behind. ERROR_Stars grabs the two Shards that were dropped by Millennium Mothball and absorbs them, watching as Huatastic Reborn walks away.

Stan's raw hatred towards the Shard is enough to nullify most of its power. Stan puts Goodest Boy's body into his inventory, hoping to one day find a cure to death itself. Stan decides to seek out the other Shard Holders, hoping they'll cooperate with him and help. The Shard quietly yells at Stan that he needs to be more aggressive than he intends, since they only get one wish between all of the Shard holders. While Sturdy Stan continues to argue with the Shard, Huatastic Reborn suddenly appears in front of him.

"You. I need your Shard for a good cause." He says, beckoning for Stan to hand over the Shard of Rage.

"I'm sorry, but with the shit I had to go through to get this Shard, I'm not just going to hand it over to some random guy. I'll travel with you to find the other Shards, but if you try to pull anything stupid, I'll kick your ass without hesitation." responds Stan sternly, the last part of his statement earning a cheer of approval from the Shard of Rage.

Huatastic shows Stan the Shard Radar, and says that he already found a few Shards using it, but was unable to actually obtain any of them for himself. He then explains that he wants the Shards so that he can destroy communism once and for all, to which Stan shrugs, unsure of how to respond to such an outdated motive. As the two continue following the Shard Radar's signal, a crying man who earned the name Suicidal Stanley falls from a high cliff, landing next to Huatastic Reborn and Sturdy Stan. Stanley made a wish for immortality long ago, and after so much time has begun to crave the sweet release of death. Stanley walks up to Huatastic and tries to suffocate himself in his blobby body, which momentarily startles Huatastic. Huatastic then tries to devour Stanley and gain his powers of immortality, but Stanley remains unharmed and is ejected from the body at high speed, ramming his head into a wall but not suffering any damage from the impact.

Huatastic Reborn's eye twitches angrily, and he pulls out a machine gun and tries to shoot Stanley full of holes. The bullets uselessly bounce off of Stanley, who seems to be actively trying to get hit by them. Huatastic realizes what's going on here, so he violently grabs Stanley and says that if he helps them get all of the Shards, he can convert to communism and be killed when Huatastic makes his wish. Suicidal Stanley is skeptical, but figures that he may as well take any chance he can at dying, so he agrees to stay with Huatastic. As he follows Huatastic Reborn and Sturdy Stan, he starts reading the Communist Manifesto. Huatastic Reborn returns to the Arena where he killed Millennium Mothball, and sees that ERROR_Stars has stolen both Shards.

"HEY! I EARNED THOSE! GIVE THEM HERE, THIEF!" roars Huatastic, initiating combat with a slightly confused ERROR_Stars. The God of Bullshit descends to watch over this battle, and make sure a fair fight is had. The Shard of Rage gives Stan a boost to his fighting strength, and the battle for the Shards begins. Premium Pete enjoys a glass of non-alcoholic wine, more commonly referred to as grape juice, as he watches the fight begin from his yacht. He considers joining whichever team appears to be winning so that he can get more Shards, but doesn't want to get his hands dirty. He begins to search for someone to hire to fight for him, but Swag Mastah chimes in.

"Yo there mah playa Pete, you do still realize dat I be still here right?" asks Swag Mastah, raising an eyebrow at Pete.

"You seem like a good man, no point putting yourself at risk among those scoundrels" responds Pete, waving his hand.

"Thatz a sick thang ta say mah playa yo, but I can handle mah dirty ass up in a gangbangin' fight" assures Swag Mastah, causing Pete to frown and turn off his phone.

"Very well. We shall join the battle." declares Pete, walking over to his wardrobe and grabbing his green superhero costume from deep within. He puts it on and assumes his identity of Capitalist Pete. Swag Mastah slips on some brass knuckles, and the two head off to get a closer look at the fight and determine which side has the advantage. Swag Mastah hands Pete a sword made of gems, and the two watch from a safe distance as a magical barrier surrounds ERROR_Stars, Huatastic Reborn, Sturdy Stan, and Suicidal Stanley. These walls will ensure that nobody can leave the fighting area until one side has been deemed victorious. People can still enter, but they will be trapped within until the fight ends.

ERROR_Stars begins to complain, but the God of Bullshit shouts angrily and demands that they fight. Suicidal Stanley quietly suggests that ERROR_Stars just surrender and get it over with, but ERROR_Stars seems opposed to that idea. Sturdy Stan points out that ERROR_Stars can't possibly win, since Suicidal Stanley is immortal and invincible, and thus cannot be defeated. ERROR_Stars counters by pointing out their own invincibility. Tired with this rambling, Huatastic Reborn grabs a gun and shoots ERROR_Stars. This of course is ineffective, as ERROR_Stars is invincible. The God of Bullshit realizes the problem with this fight, and announces that while the fight remains active, anybody within the arena can die, even if they are otherwise unkillable. They will be revived immediately after the battle. Stanley immediately tries to kills himself, but to no avail.


	51. Fruitless Labor

Huatastic Reborn grabs a gun and kills ERROR_Stars, but has his action undone and is slapped by the God of Bullshit, who states that an opponent must be given a chance to defend themselves from an attack. ERROR_Stars flies up and attempts to use lightspeed nukes, but is also slapped by the God of Bullshit, who declares that attacks deemed as overpowered may not be used. Huatastic Reborn analyzes the situation and grabs a sniper rifle, before firing a bullet at ERROR_Stars that moves at the speed of a housefly. ERROR_Stars has no trouble dodging this, and begins firing arrows at Huatastic, who catches them with his arms, using his infinite regenerative abilities to recover quickly. He then tries to think of a strategy other than grabbing a gun and shooting his opponent. ERROR_Stars tries to teleport Huatastic to the sun, but is unable to as that would involve leaving the arena. ERROR_Stars summons a miniature sun, and projects it towards Huatastic. Huatastic licks his lips and swallows the sun whole, letting out a hot belch afterwards.

"Man, if we didn't have these rules, we'd be done by now" groans ERROR_Stars, before correcting themselves. "Wait, no, we'd be stuck here forever. Welp." ERROR_Stars shrugs, watching as Sturdy Stan grabs a flaming sword and charges at ERROR_Stars. Sturdy Stan comes to a stop as he realizes he can't fly, so he just stands there glaring at ERROR_Stars. The God of Bullshit is suddenly approached from behind by Count Felix, who intends to kill the obnoxious deity.

"Are ya ready for the beatdown of a lifetime?" asks Count Felix, earning a laugh from the God of Bullshit.

"YOU CANNOT KILL THE GOD OF BULLSHIT! I WILL SIMPLY COME BACK! I AM NEEDED TO KEEP BULLSHIT IN CHECK!" screams the God of Bullshit.

"Y'know what, that's bullshit." Count Felix says as he uppercuts the God of Bullshit so hard that he smashes into the ceiling of the Realm. God of Bullshit roars in anger and sidearms Count Felix in the face. Felix tanks the attack, and starts pummeling God of Bullshit in the jaw. The God of Bullshit throws Felix into the arena, creating a massive crater in the process.

The God of Bullshit stares down at Felix, reminding him that he can't escape the arena. Stan pulls out his revolver as ERROR_Stars watches from above. Stan has second thoughts, and decides to stop fighting and instead watch as the God of Bullshit fights Felix, who has risen to his feet again and dusted himself off. The heavens shake momentarily, reminding everybody that they need to start working faster to stop the D'omni Kings from arriving and destroying everything. Wrangler Jones breaks free from his underground prison and necks Stan before running away. However, he find himself trapped in the arena and unable to escape. Wrangler Jones presses harder, and the entire arena shatters, but is quickly reformed by the God of Bullshit. Wrangler Jones then unbuckles his pants and transfers his soul into them to become Wrangler Jeans. Now that he is an Artifact, he can escape through the barrier and erase himself from existence. The God of Bullshit lets this slide, but says that nobody can do that sort of thing again.

Huatastic Reborn has the brilliant idea to throw a bullet at ERROR_Stars, which obviously doesn't work. Stan sits down in a lawn chair, as the God of Bullshit seems to get more and more annoyed by this battle. He temporarily takes all of the Shards, and demands that the fight be finished as soon as possible. Stan lazily points his revolver at ERROR_Stars and shoots. ERROR_Stars dodges, and readies some throwing knives before Stan speaks up.

"Fighting really gets us nowhere. We should just end this, and then together we can prepare to take down the D'omni Kings ourselves."

"I just have trust issues, is all." responds ERROR_Stars. Before the two can come to an agreement, Huatastic Reborn growls angrily.

"This is stupid." he says, turning to the God of Bullshit and pointing a gun at him. "At this rate, we'll be here forever and the Kings will destroy us. Just give us the Shards and we'll get the rest by ourselves."

"He's a god. What are you trying to accomplish here?" Notes Stan, keeping his distance. Huatastic Reborn throws back his head and laughs.

"God? God?! I AM GOD! AND I WILL PROVE IT BY DESTROYING THIS SO CALLED GOD OF BULL oh wait nevermind" Huatastic Reborn ends his monologue as ERROR_Stars boredly waves a white flag, signifying their surrender. The God of Bullshit gives the four Shards to Huatastic. ERROR_Stars walks up to Huatastic and asks that he return the two Shards in order to prove himself as trustworthy. Meanwhile, Capitalist Pete and Swag Mastah watch from nearby.

"Yo look there mah playa, Pete. Da battle seems ta be over." Swag Mastah points out.

"Excellent. Now we wait for them to split up." says Pete with confidence. Huatastic reluctantly hands over the two Shards to ERROR_Stars, and gives everybody their own Shard Radar.

"Alright, let's split up. Stanley and I will go together because I don't trust him to get anything done." declares Huatastic Reborn, making an 'I'm watching you' gesture at ERROR_Stars. Capitalist Pete is unaware that the Radar will lead somebody to him, so he stays in the shadows as he decides which group to go after. Count Felix realizes the fight has ended, so he throws down a wacky smoke bomb and is gone when the air clears. Huatastic and Suicidal Stanley follow the Shard Radar until they end up at the house of Watery Mark, who Huatastic somehow recognizes vaguely.

"I think I've seen you on a billboard somewhere" says Huatastic Reborn, not realizing that he is talking to a billboard. The real Watery Mark slinks down behind him and begins to speak.

"I'm on billboards because I manage the whole franchise. I sell the toys, promote the books, and if necessary, decide your fate. What do you want?" says Watery Mark, crossing his wet arms. Stanley dives into Mark's body and attempts to drown himself, which fails just like every other suicide attempt. Suicidal Stanley apologizes and asks if Mark has a Shard, to which he says no and slams his door, hiding the Shard of Astral in a jewelry box. Huatastic Reborn is skeptical of the answer since the Shard Radar says otherwise, but decides he'll deal with it later.


	52. All Together Now

ERROR_Stars finds Capitalist Pete and Swag Mastah lurking around, and greets them confusedly. Capitalist Pete nervously coughs and asks if ERROR_Stars would hand over the Shards for a handsome sum of money or perhaps some extravagant treasures. ERROR_Stars offers that Pete hand over his Shard and they work together, to which Pete quickly refuses, saying that cooperation would not require him giving up his Shard. ERROR_Stars insists that it would be a gesture of trust, and that it is necessary in order to prove that Pete has the Shard at all. Capitalist Pete narrows his eyes and briefly shows the Shard before hiding it once more.

"I'll come with you, but know I am not fond of sneak thieves or pickpockets of any kind, so don't try anything." states Capitalist Pete, who follows ERROR_Stars back to the meeting area. Out of curiosity, Sturdy Stan checks Pete's pockets, and sees that all of his pickpocket success chances are at zero, proving that he means business. Suicidal Stanley and Huatastic Reborn head off to the apartment building where Hat seems to be located according to the Shard Radar. Huatastic goes up to Hat's room and knocks twice before kicking the door down. At the exact moment the door leaves its hinges, Hat appears in the doorway and punches Huatastic and Stanley simultaneously. Stanley gets up, unharmed.

"Hello, sir, we heard you have a Shard?" Stanley inquires, as Hat looks on with boredom.

"Yeah, I do. I don't really care about the whole wish thing, if that's what you're asking." Hat holds out the Shard, but draws his hand back as Huatastic tries to snatch it from him. "Don't try it. I'm coming with you." Hat says sternly, and listens as Huatastic Reborn and Suicidal Stanley explain where the last Shard probably is, and lead him to Watery Mark's place. Hat breaks into Watery Mark's home, and grabs the jewelry box before sneaking out. However, he is stopped at the front door by Mark, loaded revolver in hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" demands Mark angrily.

"I KNOW I'm taking this Shard." says Hat, staring Mark dead in the eyes. Mark shoots at Hat's ankles, but the bullets simply pass through and leave Hat unharmed as he appears behind Watery Mark. "You wish." Hat says, smirking. Watery Mark forces himself down Hat's windpipe, attempting to drown him. Sturdy Stan rushes over and performs the Heimlich maneuver, ejecting Mark from Hat's body but sending him directly into Stan's. Hat rushes over and performs the Heimlich maneuver, ejecting Mark from Stan's body but sending him directly into Hat's. Suicidal Stanley rushes over and performs the Heimlich maneuver, ejecting Mark from Hat's body but sending him directly into Stanley's. While Mark is busy failing to drown Stanley, Hat walks out the door with the Shard of Astral in hand. With all the Shards brought together at the meeting place, the papers become an arrow pointing towards the location where VG [DESTRUCTION] awaits the arrival of the Shards.

Capitalist Pete takes off his super suit to become Premium Pete again. He whistles his fingers, calling forth his private rocket ship. He has ERROR_Stars, Sturdy Stan, Suicidal Stanley, Huatastic Reborn, and Hat all get on board in the back, and then leans back in the cockpit and turns on autopilot. The rocket runs out of fuel about a mile away from where they need to be, and they are forced to climb a mountain the rest of the way. This is of course only a minor inconvenience, and they reach the top, where there is a large door and seven pedestals, one for each Shard. Huatastic Reborn inserts the Shard of Cringe on the pedestal bearing an icon which resembles an onion, and the Shard of Rage on a pedestal with an angry face. Hat puts the Shard of Astral on the pedestal with a star, and the Shard of Fusion on the pedestal with a symbol resembling a Fusion Stone. Premium Pete somewhat reluctantly goes up to the pedestal with a dollar sign on it, and firmly plants the Shard of Bling on top of it. ERROR_Stars places the Shard of Light on the pedestal displaying a lightbulb, and dramatically lowers the Shard of Flight onto the last pedestal, which has a wing on it.

Over the course of a single nanosecond, Hat goes to investigate a strange disturbance he felt, which turns out to be a portal to another Realm opening, which is very common to see in an Astral Realm, so Hat is not concerned by it, even if it seems generally ominous. The doors slowly open, and VG [DESTRUCTION] is seen on the other side, sitting on a grand throne. He absorbs the seven Shards, and then looks down and asks for one of them to come forth and state one, and only one, wish. Huatastic Reborn steps forth and begins to wish for the erasure of communists, but is interrupted by Premium Pete, who wishes that each member of the group receive a new and improved Premium Toolbelt, which would contain everything the original Toolbelt had, and also that one thing. Just as VG [DESTRUCTION] is about to grant the wish, Huatastic Reborn begins to have another vision.

"Man, seven magical objects that you bring together to make a wish? That sounds really familiar!" Says Wikk-In as he emerges from the nearby darkness. "It's just like-hey, that guy is using a lot of shampoo!" Wikk-In continues, pointing at a bulky figure in the shadows. The figure turns around.

"ACTUALLY, IT'S OIL!" bellows Dominus, dropping the bottle of vegetable oil that he was scrubbing into his hair. This revelation shocks Hat, who realizes that the portal must have been responsible for this. This is so absolutely shocking that Hat passes out, and before anything else can happen in the vision, Huatastic is jolted awake by the booming voice of VG [DESTRUCTION], who has granted Pete's wish and given everyone a Premium Toolbelt, but slightly weaker than if he had just wished for one. VG [DESTRUCTION] seems to have also had the vision to an extent, because he dismisses everybody due to a fight he believes is going to occur soon. Premium Pete walks out and parachutes down to his yacht, which is so obscenely tall that he only has to fall for 60 feet before he reaches it. Stan gains enough experience to level up, and he obtains a perk that causes a small puppy to appear in his backpack. Sturdy Stan happily grabs the puppy, and names it Goodest Boy Jr., to which it happily barks. ERROR_Stars decides to stay close to watch the upcoming battle, and flies to a spectating position after grabbing their Premium Toolbelt.


	53. Really Intense

Sure enough, a battle seems to be starting nearby, though not with the fighters that were expected. JirZlommFister is seen flying through the air, gasping in disbelief as he holds out his hand and sees his own neon purple blood. He looks back up as Godbando, with a glowing orange aura surrounding him, slowly approaches.

"Accept that my product is superior or perish." orders Godbando.

"Never ever never, not in your wildest dreams!" yells JirZlommFister, charging up his mechanical gauntlets and punching Godbando in the chest so hard that he pukes up an entire turkey. Godbando stares into JirZlommFister's eyes, a deep rage visible within. He tackles JirZlommFister and begins pummeling him until he is eventually knocked off by a massive punch. Meanwhile, P-Nut appears through a portal, dragging with him a mutilated corpse of some kind of heavenly door. P-Nut begins chopping up the door with an axe, and then rips off the still intact wings and attaches them to himself to become W-Nut, taking the handle of the door and pocketing it for good measure.

Godbando and JirZlommFister continue duking it out, but their brawl is interrupted by a laser attack from none other than Golden Freezy Puff, back and crueler than ever! It seems that Freezy Puff was somehow revived, and began manufacturing a powerful fluid known as egleum. Egleum is a highly corrosive fluid that can only be contained by the barrel and other heavily reinforced containers. To demonstrate his powers, Golden Freezy dumps the liquid erasure on his arm and isn't even corroded by it. His hole does still hurt, though, but that's about it. Golden Freezy begins to join the fight, but then turns and sees Suicidal Stanley and decides he will take this opportunity to torture him. Golden Freezy starts shooting egleum at Suicidal Stanley, who begins rolling in it and hoping to die, but the corrosion isn't destroying any of his vitals. Golden Freezy angrily begins stomping on Stanley to try and break his bones, but it doesn't work.

As he grows ever more frustrated, Golden Freezy flies up and goes full power, becoming strong enough to surpass the gods.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" screeches Golden Freezy, unleashing his God Defying Rule Breaker Death Ball on Stanley, causing an explosion two octillion eight hundred forty seven septillion nine hundred sixty three sextillion two hundred fifty nine quintillion six hundred twenty nine quadrillion five hundred eighty two trillion seven hundred fifty eight billion five hundred seventy nine million two hundred seventy five thousand three hundred fifty two times stronger than two hundred forty one million seven hundred ninety eight thousand seven hundred twenty four nuclear explosions, but of course condensed down in radius. After the smoke clears, Suicidal Stanley is still standing there, and God of Bullshit fixes all the damage done to the terrain. Golden Freezy screams in rage.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU MADE OF?" he yells, trying to snap Stanley's neck without success. "Why don't you just have that time travelling assassin kill you in the past?!" Golden Freezy angrily asks, to which Stanley responds that he didn't want to die until a couple thousand years after he made the wish. Meanwhile, W-Nut begins the construction of a legendary boat, which he knows will be a long and slow process, but worth it for how much power he could gain. Suicidal Stanley looks through his Premium Toolbelt for help, but finds nothing for this situation, since the Premium Toolbelt was weakened by having multiple created during the wish. Instead of having everything except for that one thing, it now has everything except for a select few things, one of which happens to be something that can kill immortal beings.

The Oiler's eyes suddenly snap open, and he bursts out from his grave and sneaks up behind Vlodemort, putting him in a headlock and oiling his bald head vigorously. Vlodemort panics and tries to stab The Oiler, but his V-Knife fails to reach its target. The Oiler snaps Vlodemort's neck, pointing his shiny head into the sky and covering part of it to make a 'w' shaped signal appear. Godbando slips his way into JirZlommFister's elbow, before breaking free and causing JirZlommFister to lose more of his precious fluids. Golden Freezy arrives back on the scene and provides the other fighters with an ultimatum.

"Go to sleep or I'll touch your dads." he declares. Suddenly, everyone looks up and sees Dominus throw a giant punch at Wikk-In, sending him flying so far that he gets knocked out of the Realm.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU FUCKING SQUALCH MUNCHING NUGGET BITER SPEED RACING BOWLING BALL LOOKING MOFO!" roars Dominus, as Wikk-In arrives back on his feet recovering from the brutal assault. Wikk-In smiles, as he has been preparing this epic retort for some time.

"Home Forums FAQ Contests Leaderboards Sandbox Search Drawception PLAY 0/32 23 0 Panspark View Profile Inventory Settings Log Out avatar ANBT v1.114.2017.10 | site v2.6.5 Nov 8th Gobble, Gobble! The Thanksgiving themed color palette is now available! Cringe Interaction Thread 2.0 Forums Forumgames Cringe Interaction Thread 2.0 « 95 96 97 98 99 100" says Wikk-In confidently, evoking an audible gasp from Dominus. Golden Freezy walks up to the both of them and whines.

"You fool! Don't you realize the D'omni Kings are coming? They'll erase you like the mistake you might be!" says Golden Freezy, before being punched aside by Dominus.

"I'M NOT A MISTAKE, YOU ARE!" yells Dominus, turning back to Wikk-In and using his metalest boots to nail Wikk-In in the balls.

W-Nut stands back and admires his creation: the Mechajangler Model Z, created from the remains of the legendary S.S. Bojangler. W-Nut climbs in excitedly, but as soon as he turns on the mighty machine, it absorbs him into it, becoming the Mechajangler WZ. Empowered by this fresh blood, it bursts out of the workshop and rampages through the Realm on a path of conquest. It senses a fight in the distance, and heads towards it. Over in that very same fight, Wikk-In cries out in pain like some kind of Fruit Rollup.

"NO! I LOST‽" screams Wikk-In.

"YES YOU DIDOGUTH!" snorts Dominus, before clearing his throat to get rid of the slight Texas accent. Dominus then inhales an entire Atlantic Ocean's worth of confidence, before plunging his fingers into Wikk-In. Wikk-In squeals in agony once more.

"Why'd you do that ya big MEANIE?" whines Wikk-In, before throwing a penguin at Dominus. The penguin shatters when it hits Dominus's rock hard armor. Wikk-In can tell that regular fighting won't be enough here. He needs to try something different...


	54. Consecutive Hairpin Turns

Wikk-In gets into his Lamborghini and revs the engine, raising an eyebrow at Dominus. Dominus laughs in a way that can only be described as laughing, and accepts Wikk-In's challenge. He gets inside of his rollerblade and revs the engine back at Wikk-In. VG [DESTRUCTION] descends in between the two, and the Mechajangler WZ crawls up in the distance and aims its ranch sauce cannon with the intent to kill. Wikk-In yells out angrily for VG to move.

"Get out, nerd! We're gonna race down the Sega Rainbow Road!" Wikk-In shouts over his engine noises, and then rolls down his window before eating some assassin fries, which are sponsored by Hat. Hat also happens to be in the back seat of the rollerblade, sleeping. Wikk-In's old friend from the afterlife, Lakitongs, grabs the two vehicles and brings them over to Sega Rainbow Road.

"READY, SET, START YOUR ENGINES, ON YOUR MARK, GET SET, READY, COME ON STEP IT UP, LET'S-A WAIT, THREE, TWO, ONE, ZERO, NEGATIVE ONE, EIGHT, SEVEN, GO!" Lakitongs yells, blowing his whistle to start the race. VG [DESTRUCTION] sits down on the sidelines, very confused about the situation. Wikk-In starts driving, but his Lamborghini isn't going fast enough so he leans out the window and begins projectile vomiting to give himself massive acceleration. Count Felix reappears nearby, detecting the danger of the Mechajangler WZ. He grabs onto Wikk-In's wheel, but the ejector seat activates, sending Felix sprawling on the racetrack. Wikk-In goes through a loop, and begins gaining on Dominus and his rollerblade. Wikk-In whistles loudly and calls out to Dominus.

"It's me, dad?" Wikk-In says in an indescribable tone, trying to play mind games with Dominus. Count Felix gets up again, and is hit in the head by a hard object. "Ow my leg," Felix says, as the Mechajangler WZ continues charging its attack. VG decides to pull out Rock the Hammer and Goldie the Slicer, just in case he needs them. Dominus ignores Wikk-In's cheap tactic, and keeps his eyes on the road like an educated driver. He then pulls out a rocket launcher and starts shooting at Wikk-In, who dodges the rockets and pulls out his own big gun. He pushes a button, and screams a war cry of "I AM FUCK EGG, YB-YES?" as he presses the shoot button and a large bullet with eyes painted on it launches at Dominus. Dominus barely dodges the bullet, and gets a flat tire, so his rollerblade loses a ton of speed. Due to this loss of speed, Dominus can clearly see that VG [DESTRUCTION] is holding a weapon that contains his very own hammer.

Dominus screeches to a halt, and glares at the hammer and VG. He points a menacing finger at VG [DESTRUCTION] and shouts.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" screams Dominus, prompting VG to turn towards him.

"Yes?" he says calmly, watching as Wikk-In passes Dominus and crosses the finish line, receiving a trophy with a special surprise inside. Dominus turns and sees that Wikk-In won, and stutters in shock.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I LOST!" wails Dominus, throwing his rollerblade off a cliff. Hat escapes at the last second, and retreats to safety. VG asks if Wikk-In is going to actually fight Dominus, or if they're just going to screw around.

"Don't worry, that was just a warm up. I wanted to see what Dominus was hiding in his sleevies." Wikk-In says, before walking up to Dominus and punching him in the stomach. Dominus was secretly awaiting this attack, and he grabs Wikk-In's hand and bends the entire arm backwards.

"YOU SEEM POWERFUL. DO YOU REALLY NEED THIS?" says Dominus as he tears the limb from Wikk-In's body.

"God dang it, that was my Destructo Disk arm! Gimme it back, I don't have any Shitzu Beans left!" whines Wikk-In, using the disembodied arm to smack Dominus in the joints. This causes Dominus to lose his grip, and Wikk-In grabs and reattaches the arm, before entering a fighting stance and preparing for a real fight. VG readies his hammers for combat as well, prepared to intervene if necessary.

Dominus laughs a deep and ominous laugh. His laugh continues to intensify, forming some kind of energy which surrounds Dominus. Dominus strips himself of his robes and armor, and absorbs this laugh energy to become True Dominus, his massive power making Wikk-In shed a single bead of sweat. Before Wikk-In can say some stupid one-liner, True Dominus flexes his big arm and punches Wikk-In so hard that he is sent to the other side of the D'omniverse. Wikk-In flies a quarter of the way back, and then remembers he has instant transmission, and uses that instead. He enters his Salmon Rage form, struggling as True Dominus grabs him by the shirt.

"How? How are you so STRONG?" Wikk-In whines.

"HA! I REALIZED HOW BORING IT IS TO RULE OVER REALMS, SO I ABSORBED THEM INSTEAD! I HAVE GAINED THE POWER OF AN ENTIRE MACROCHASM!" roars True Dominus, who slam dunks Wikk-In into the ground. Swag Mastah looks at his watch, and sees that it's a quarter to three. He tells Pete that he needs to go meet with the prophets, and heads off to do just that. He shows up at the wrecked arena, where Fusion Stones are still scattered everywhere. Waiting there already are Rageful, the previously unseen prophet of the Shard of Rage, Angle, and Brite-Lite, now in their regular form. Old Guy shows up with a wheelbarrow containing the shattered remains of Sir Prize, which evokes an audible gasp from the other prophets as well as shocked sobs from Angle. EZ Squeez shows up last, and together all of them put their hands on one of the larger Fusion Stones, with Angle holding the remains of Sir Prize. They fuse together to become the one true Prophet of the fourth Astral Realm.

Wikk-In gets up, and enters his Red Doppelganger form by fusing with himself.

"So you must be a different Dominus than the one who I fought before…well, tell me, did you ever get to…" Wikk-In begins, before screaming to become a Super Saiyan Purple and continuing, "...see this?" Wikk-In's eyes flash, and he channels all of his inner zlomm to enter his White Power form, seemingly confusing True Dominus. Prophet shows up, and sits near VG [DESTRUCTION], ready to fight if necessary. True Dominus cracks his knuckles, neck, back, legs, arms, shoulders, heels, wrists, toes, and bee and then laughs.

"I'VE FOUGHT FAR MORE POWERFUL BEINGS THAN YOU, RUNT! AND GUESS WHAT? I'VE WON!" screams True Dominus, karate chopping Wikk-In so fast that even his Ultra Instinct can't dodge it. True Dominus throws Wikk-In around repeatedly, smashing him into the walls of the Realm so hard that visible cracks appear. He then charges a massive laser, which he unleashes on the dazed Wikk-In, causing severe injury. True Dominus slides over to Wikk-In's body and stands above him. "AND WITH THAT, I SHALL ABSORB THIS REALM AND ADD IT TO MY POWER!" he declares proudly, before being interrupted by a voice.

"OH NO YOU AIN'T! YOU'VE BEEN A BAAAD BOY DOMINUS! AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET PUNISHED, LIKE BAD BOYS DO!" screech the D'omni Kings in unison.

"OH YEAH? WHAT DO YOU RASCALS EXPECT TO DO ABOUT IT?" challenges Dominus, as he kicks one of the football shaped crybabies' heads, making them cry like a douchebag. Before True Dominus can finish off the Kings, his big arm is severed by a glowing green cutlass, and incinerated before his very eyes.

"Peekaboo, bitch." Wikk-In says, glaring at True Dominus, who growls with true anger. He grows his arm back, which is an ability he gained by becoming very powerful, and tries to punch Wikk-In, but finds that the bald guy is able to block his attacks with his fists.

"HOW HAVE YOU MATCHED MY POWER SO QUICKLY?" True Dominus yells, getting himself banned from 30 libraries he's never even been to.

"I dunno. I trained for like at least a day or something." Wikk-In replies, shrugging, as he enters a standoff with True Dominus once more. VG [DESTRUCTION] begins to run at True Dominus with his hammers swinging, but is stopped in his track as True Dominus meets eyes with him, somehow making VG feel fear, if for only a moment.

"AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HAMMER THIEF?" roars True Dominus, while still trading blows with Wikk-In.

"Someone who is stronger than they look. I am this Realm's Plane, and I earned my power." VG replies, summoning Titan Nikku, Titan Mega Mega Mega Potato Man, and Titan Dominus through use of the Shards he has absorbed. Wikk-In dodge rolls out of the way, and lets the three titans attack True Dominus. This gives Wikk-In an opening, which he uses to chop off one of Dominus's toes, dealing massive damage. VG then nods at Wikk-In, and summons Titan Wikk-In, who is promptly absorbed by the real Wikk-In in order to gain some more power. With this surge of even more power, he is confident enough to take on True Dominus by himself, so he tells the titans to step to the side. They oblige without question, and Wikk-In stares True Dominus down menacingly.


	55. Clash of Gods

Dominus lunges forwards, and tries to punch Wikk-In. Wikk-In catches his hand with ease, and then catches the other hand as it comes in for a follow-up attack. Wikk-In begins rapidly headbutting Dominus, and then throws him down on the ground. Dominus smirks despite the pain. He thinks to himself that he'll stand still and wait for Wikk-In to attack, and then unleash a powerful energy blast. Wikk-In charges at Dominus, and dodges at the last second as Dominus unleashes a blast larger than an average planet.

"WHAT? HOW DID YOU FORESEE MY ATTACK?" Dominus demands.

"You thought so hard about it that I could hear your plan." Wikk-In says smugly. Stan decides that he should probably leave, since this is an unsafe place for him and his dog to be near. He heads to Arizona with Goodest Boy Jr. Back near Wikk-In and Dominus, a portal appears and from it jumps a small elf named Bartum, who needs a place to dump all of his surplus gasoline. He decides this place will do nicely, so he dumps his gasoline all over the ground, before retreating back to his home Realm. ERROR_Stars tries to resist the urge to light the gas on fire, and fails horribly.

VG [DESTRUCTION] summons Titan Jazza, who walks up to True Dominus and turns his big arm into a Jazza. This enrages True Dominus, who swats Titan Jazza away as his eyes go completely bloodshot with rage.

"THAT'S IT, NO MORE PLAYING AROUND! IT'S TIME TO DOUBLE D GANGBANG ALL OF YOU INTO THE B'LOODY BALL PIT!" True Dominus screams, his rage apparent in his voice. Using his not Jazza arm, True Dominus grabs his own skin, and rips it all off at once, Jazza included. He then rips off his bee's skin, revealing it to be a plain white square with '3D' on it in black text. This new Dominus, everyone realizes, is a God of Banishment! God Dominus mutates his big arm into a giant banhammer, sets it to level 3, and slams it into Wikk-In. Wikk-In blocks it, but his arms start to get banished to the B'loody Ball Pit, forcing him to amputate himself and replace arms with his two lime cutlasses. VG [DESTRUCTION] seems mildly intrigued by all of this, and asks what the big deal is about God Dominus being a God of Banishment.

"DON'T GET COCKY, RUNT! IF I ABSORB JUST ONE MORE REALM, OR EVEN A PLANET, I'LL BE POWERFUL ENOUGH TO TURN THE DIAL TO LEVEL FOUR, AND BANISH EVEN ANOTHER GOD OF BANISHMENT!" God Dominus shouts, turning to look at VG. Dominus then swings once more at Wikk-In, who is sent sliding backwards as he blocks the shaft with his blade arms.

"You can't banish something that is deleted. You should know this." VG declares confidently.

"HA! HA HA! OH, HOW WRONG YOU ARE! FOR YOU SEE, THE BALL PIT I AM REFERRING TO IS NOT THE BASIC BALL PIT THAT WEAK MORTALS ARE SENT TO, NOR THE DREADED BLACK BALL PIT USED TO CONTAIN ONLY THE MOST POWERFUL OF SINNERS, NOR EVEN THE B'LOODY BALL PIT, WHICH ONLY GODS OF BANISHMENT CAN UTILIZE TO PUNISH ANYBODY THEY PLEASE! THE BALL PIT I SEEK TO ACCESS IS THE SIN PIT, WHICH ONE CAN ONLY ACCESS IF THEY HAVE CONQUERED MORE THAN A MACROCHASM! THIS PIT CAN HOLD ANYBODY AND ANYTHING, WHETHER IT BE MORTAL, IMMORTAL, INANIMATE, DELETED, OR ANYTHING ELSE! THE PAIN YOU WILL GO THROUGH IN THIS PIT IS WORSE THAN ANYTHING THAT COULD POSSIBLY BE FELT OUTSIDE OF IT, BECAUSE…" God Dominus continues monologuing about this, and Wikk-In tries to stab him, only to find that he has his shield put up. Wikk-In creates a clone of himself and plays an entire game of Monopoly with it, and then watches the entirety of Lost, and then buys himself a new set of arms, which he immediately attaches. Wikk-In then begins charging a Big Gang Attack, and almost finishes before Dominus finally shuts up. Wikk-In finishes charging and unleashes the volatile bullet at God Dominus, hitting him directly in the knuckles and causing great pain.

VG [DESTRUCTION] summons Titan Not Shrek, who begins throwing onion peels at God Dominus while he is blowing on his hand to try and ease the pain from Wikk-In's attack. Dominus squints to make sure the peels don't go in his eyes. Mr. Otter appears from a portal, and starts to greet everyone but he accidentally slips on a stray onion peel, and falls face first into more peels on the ground. He gets up screaming in a blinded state, and runs directly into a lamp post, making a comical BONG noise before Mr. Otter falls to the ground, dead. VG [DESTRUCTION] shrugs this off and summons the Titan BanHammer™, which he merges with Rock the Hammer to give it a power boost, and seemingly a fifth level of banishment that cannot be accessed at the moment. God Dominus finally makes his hand stop hurting, and he sees Suicidal Stanley walk up to him, begging for Dominus to kill him. God Dominus shrugs and slams his hammer into Stanley's gut, sending him flying several times around the entire planet before landing about a foot to the left of where he started. As Suicidal Stanley begins crying, a portal opens and tries to suck everybody back to the past, but the God of Bullshit shows up and closes it before it can do anything.

Hat, who has been watching for some time quietly, suddenly hears a voice echo in his mind. It says to him, "Include pictures if you want to. Try to make it as cringy as possible. Use the worst you have to your advantage. If you're having trouble being cringy, I've made a list: First, use spelling mistakes and improper language. Second, make purposefully bad characters, and introduce as many as possible. Third, act immature and use immature ideas. Fourth, randomly kill off characters in ridiculous ways, works well with the second point. Fifth, use impossible and ridiculous things in general, like randomly bringing a dead character to life with no explanation". These words echo in Hat's mind for some reason. He remembers reading this somewhere before, in some story he read, and does not know why it is suddenly surfacing in his thoughts. Then, it hits him. Hat turns to the God of Bullshit, and states that he has broken the Fifth Commandment by preventing ridiculous actions. The God of Bullshit is confused, and is unable to react in time as Hat lunges towards him. "If you don't like something...just… INGORE IT!" Hat screeches, as he rams his fist deep into the God of Bullshit's heart bone.

"Ouch, off, my bone…" groans the God of Bullshit, as he is suddenly stricken with Super Cardiac Arrest, experiencing death shortly after dying. Hat dusts off his hands, satisfied, even though he knows deep down the Commandments he heard are irrelevant nonsense that don't pertain to this Realm.


	56. Breaking Point

With the God of Bullshit dead, an ancient presence emerges from deep within the Astral Abyss. A skeletal hand smashes through the floor of the Realm, and through the hole crawls none other than Scopey, who was lurking outside of the Realm for some time waiting for the right moment to enter. Scopey checks his ranking, and is appalled when he sees that he has dropped down to the thirteenth best skeleton, his former throne of glory far behind him. His anger is so deep, it turns him red right down to the bone. He is speechless due to his rage, and he grabs his Mountain Dew Super Soaker and starts hunting down the skeletons ranked higher than him. Scopey then turns around to see the God of Bullshit revive himself as the God of the Commandments, using the logic presented in the Fifth Commandment. With one mighty slap, the God of the Commandments kills Hat, but Hat refuses to stay dead for very long, popping right back up. Scopey fires upon the God of the Commandments, killing him repeatedly, though he continues to self revive.

ERROR_Stars quietly begins sapping some of the power from the Realm, while the God of the Commandments continues his rampage. The God of the Commandments hears it anyways, though, and teleports behind ERROR_Stars, who absconds before the God of the Commandments can do anything. The God of the Commandments teleports back to where he was, but due to a miscalculation, ends up in front of Wikk-In instead. The God of the Commandments tries to snap Wikk-In's neck, but Wikk-In casually walks past the God's arm and grabs hold of his other hand, before beginning to squeeze so strongly that the very fabric of reality around Wikk-In's hand distorts as his grip begins glowing red.

"Get outta here." Wikk-In says calmly, tightening his grasp even more. The God of the Commandments tries to squirm free, but fails miserably since Wikk-In is too powerful. "BE GONE, THOT!" screams Wikk-In, unleashing the full power of his Annihilate technique on the God of the Commandments, whose scream fades into nothingness as he is completely removed from existence. Wikk-In blows off his hand, and the red glow goes away.

"HEY, RUNT! I'M STILL HERE!" growls God Dominus, tired of being ignored. A Robloxian youth sits down in a lawn chair, cheering from the sidelines and waving a fake sword in the air. God Dominus tries to hit Wikk-In once more, but realizes at the last moment that the scrawny bald guy he's attacking isn't Wikk-In at all, but is in fact Walt Disnerp wearing a Wikk-In costume as an ironic joke! "DAD! NO! NOOOOO!" God Dominus shrieks, trying to grab his father before he is sucked into the B'loody Ball Pit. God Dominus just barely can't reach Walt Disnerp's hand, and watches in horror as he disappears from the Realm entirely. God Dominus hears a chuckling, and turns to see the real Wikk-In laughing at him. God Dominus lets out a roar of raw fury. "GO TO CHURCH!" he curses at Wikk-In, charging at him through a blind rage. God Dominus's expression of anger turns to confusion when his hammer stops just millimeters away from Wikk-In's face, and he slowly looks down to see that his otherwise flawless body has been pierced by Wikk-In's fist. Dominus falls to his knees, and Wikk-In whispers into his ear.

"Destructo Disk." Wikk-In says quietly, as he unleashes the plate of energy right inside of God Dominus's body, severing him in half vertically, 3D included, one half in an expression of agony and the other of surprised respect. Multicolor blood spurts out from each half as they both fall to the ground, their colossal girth causing the entire supermassive planet to shake. The Robloxian claps and laughs giddily at the display, dropping his sword on the ground.

VG [DESTRUCTION] rips off God Dominus's hammer arm, able to lift it without any difficulties, since he has trained in the ways of banishment himself to the point of being considered a God of Banishment. VG turns the dial down to level two, and hands the weapon to Wikk-In, only to suddenly see the hammer disappear into thin air. Count Felix gets up again, and spits out a tooth which bounces off of several floors and into the Mechajangler WZ's ranch cannon just as it finishes charging. This causes the weapon to literally backfire, destroying the cannon in the process. The reason Felix got up, however, was because the entire Realm began to vibrate ever so slightly. The reason for this is revealed quickly, as half of God Dominus's body suddenly rises up, and his red muscles swell even more as he absorbs the essence of his other half. His 3D grows back its other half, but with inverted colors, and strange metal tendrils creep out from his half-body and reconstruct his other half in a robotic state. Neo-Dom falls out of the air and onto the ground, crackling with power and electricity. Neo-Dom walks up to the cowering D'omni Kings, and eats both of them to take their power as his own. Neo-Dom then demonstrates his god defying powers by reverse snapping his fingers, turning Titan Nikku back into regular Nikku. VG [DESTRUCTION] tries to turn Nikku back into Titan Nikku, but nothing happens, since this is the real Nikku, freed from the potato he was trapped in. Nikku gets salty as usual because he has no idea what's going on, so he tries to punch Neo-Dom. Neo-Dom stands still and takes the hit, which causes Nikku's entire arm to shatter like a Laffy Taffy as his jaw drops in shock.

VG [DESTRUCTION] takes note of this power, and keeps a careful eye on the other titans. He summons Titan Sir Prize, who begins spinning towards Neo-Dom, while Titan Mega Mega Mega Potato Man fires spuds from afar. VG then summons Titan ERROR_Stars and Titan SCREE_Srats, and forcibly fuses them together to form Titan SCREERROR_SrarS, who VG sends to annoy Neo-Dom, who is still just standing there and not taking any damage from anything. ERROR_Stars and a somehow revived SCREE_Srats both question why VG thought it would be a good idea to create another version of ERROR_Stars, and VG [DESTRUCTION] shrugs. Scopey tries to summon the MLGPocalypse, but cannot due to his low ranking. He finds the number 12 skeleton, who introduces himself as Trumbone. Scopey grabs Trumbone by the bone and shatters him, stealing his spot on the leaderboard. Everybody in the Realm suddenly stops for a moment, as a single "SLACK" echoes throughout time and space, the speaker of the mighty word remaining hidden.


	57. Say My Name

Nikku walks away from the action and heads to the local thrift shop to try and get a new arm and maybe some vocal cords. A strange shopkeeper greets him, and magically gives Nikku some vocal cords so that he can talk. He also gives Nikku a crappy robot arm to replace his missing one. It looks bad and is kinda stiff, but it gets the job done. The shopkeeper says that all of this costs about $10000.

"Do you accept sodium chloride as payment?" asks Nikku, and the shopkeeper says that they will accept 2000 pounds of pure sea salt as currency. Nikku takes out a bunch of salt shakers and slowly fills an entire truck with the salt. The shopkeeper thanks Nikku for his purchase, and then swipes his hand in front of Nikku's face and says 'got your nose'. Nikku laughs and replies, "Jokes on you, I don't have one!". The shopkeeper causes Nikku to magically grow a nose, but the nose is unable to stay on Nikku so it runs away.

Nikku thanks the shopkeeper and begins to walk away, only to bump into another person who has the same hat as him. Nikku is somewhat shocked, as well as slightly disgusted when he sees that this person has a Pickle Rick tattoo. "Tell me, WHO YOU ARE?" Nikku demands of the stranger, who turns to face Nikku.

"Hey, I have that same hat! My name is Mecha Nikku! The Neighborhood is going on a field trip so I thought I'd drop by here and get some souvenirs! Wubba lubba dub dub!" Mecha Nikku happily declares. Suddenly, another person with the same hat arrives. It's Calm Nikku, and with him comes Surprised Nikku. Shopkeeper Nikku follows both of them, wheeling in a cart full of hats. He is approached by Sloppy, and asks if Sloppy wants a hat.

Meanwhile, from the woods appears Wolfpack, an intelligent group of wolves that use teamwork to their advantage. Nearby, the Blue Phoenix lands, and its pilot, Pharien, steps out, his mohawk flowing in the wind. Pharien grabs his Starminer, and begins harvesting precious obsidian from some of the wolves, since the black igneous rock is a currency on his home planet. Wolfpack turns into a wolf robot, and tries to get the obsidian back, but it trips over a stick and every single wolf falls into the same deep hole. In the distance, loud barking is heard and everyone turns to see Whidaho ride in sideways on a leathery hound. Whidaho opens their bag containing the fragments of Wulk, and then uses the fragments to call forth Wrangler Jeans, Wrangler Jones, Wallace, Woodrow Wilson, Wombat, and Wade Wilson. Whidaho then grabs a special whistle which they blow, sending out a hypnotic wave that draws in Mecha Nikku, Sloppy, Lil' Lad Jack, Judo Jeff, Chop Dude, Biggest Smoke, Trifectalation, Scott Baller, and Wautastiq Thighs. Whidaho then blows on the other side of the whistle, causing all of the people they summoned, including them, to fuse into one giant beast known as Here Comes The Weighborhood. Titan Jazza sits down nearby, and watches as a fight continues.

JirZlommFister throws another jab at Godbando, only to have his arm cut off by a green disk of destruction and egleum thrown by Golden Freezy. This surprises JirZlommFister and Godbando, even though they knew Golden Freezy had been standing there like a creep for hours. JirZlommFister reattaches his arm using zlomm and glares angrily at Golden Freezy. "What was that for?" JirZlommFister whines.

"What else was I supposed to do? Let you two enjoy this fun battle all by yourselves? Ha! I'd sooner not kill an entire race!" laughs Freezy, throwing another egleum disk at Godbando, who somehow doesn't see it coming. He is saved at the last second by his pet turkey, who sacrifices himself to save Godbando, melting into schlausage as Godbando's eyes and mouth begin to water.

"You MONSTER! I was gonna feed him a delightful Mexican Thanksgiving meal LATER!" Godbando shouts, grabbing his cat and throwing it at Freezy's face. The cat scratches out Freezy's eyes, which fall to the ground and melt into a thick, nasty, greasy fluid. Freezy angrily blasts the cat to smithereens, and is hit in the back by a massive frozen poultry dish hurled at him by Godbando. An audible crack can be heard from Freezy's back, even though he's spineless.

"Oh damn, thanks. My back's been aching there for years!" Freezy says, showing his gratitude by firing another laser at Godbando. This time, Godbando actually dodges, and starts to make a plan. He grabs the Mexican army and drops it on Golden Freezy, and they begin firing off all of their strongest weapons. Tank rounds, carpet bombs, UAV, nukes, and meth are all used to attack Freezy, who holds out his fingers and shoots thousands of lasers, destroying the entire army in a single barrage. While the soldiers are already dead but haven't yet realized it, Freezy grabs all of their hair and souls, the hair for his balding problem and the souls to create high quality hair wax. Freezy drinks some egleum, but accidentally overdoses, and everything is slowly drawn towards him. Freezy implodes into a blackest hole, which begins devastating all that is near it. JirZlommFister and Godbando try to run away, and just before they are sucked in, they are saved as the blackest hole turns into a large 80 inch egg. Godbando curiously picks up the egg and checks for any cracks, accidentally triggering the egg's defense mechanism. The egg slurps up all of Godbando's schlausage, turning him into normal Gorbando. Gorbando is not strong enough to resist the ultra powerful pull of the egg as it absorbs him, and in his last moments he remembers that Pokeycho Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon just came out, and he should go buy it in the afterlife. As Gorbando is assimilated, JirZlommFister tries to run farther, but the egg grabs hold of his zlomm and sucks it out, turning him into the much slower Jiren Fister. Jiren Fister tries to punch the egg as a last resort, but the egg just sucks him right in, and begins to wiggle. Cracks appear on the top of the egg, and a large black liquid fist rips through, followed by another. The rest of the egg shatters open, and a large black figure stands in its place. It opens its face and speaks.

"It has happened, all is complete. I have become what everybody, everybody on this planet, everybody in the Realm, everybody in the Singularity, the entire TRIFECTA, EVERYBODY fears. I have ascended beyond the average Dominator, and become so much more. As I sat there ascending, stroking the walls of my shell, I realized that I had so much more potential. I knew of the lock, but the key was out of my reach. Until now. I have RISEN to levels never before seen, physically, spiritually, mentally, or astrally. My power remained concealed, held back behind masks of green, purple, and orange, forged in some of the deepest Pits. I have run through the ages of the past, and sprinted through the desolation of the future. I am the Alpha, the Beta, the Omega. Some may call me a liar, but I see myself as the only real truth in the world. I am what you see when your eyes are closed, what you hear when your ears are blocked, what you feel when disconnected from all. People of the world have lent me their power, and I have taken it with glee. None can stop what has no end, but none can begin what cannot be. Who am I? What a silly question to ask. You know who I am. I have the might of the strongest, the wisdom of the eldest, the ferocity of the savagest. I am seasoned lightly with a fine sprinkling of salt, no pepper for this bad boy. I may look like a Dominator now, but I have ascended beyond that, and can go even further. No prison can hold me back, for I am the unstoppable force, and there is no immovable object. You all have been but fools, pawns in this great game of chess. You are all too obsessed with your SINFUL duties to recognize what lay before you, and for this you shall be PUNISHED. The barrel awaits, and the pits of Tartarus beckon. I am imbued with the power of the moon and the sun, the planets and stars have aligned and I was smothered by their magnificence. I am darkness, I am fear, I...am OBSIDIAN".


	58. Five Times Showdown Combo

Pharien pushes awestruck bystanders out of the way. He imagines this liquid Obsidian must be much more valuable than the obsidian he's been harvesting. Pharien walks over and drinks Obsidian whole. He begins shaking with this new power, as his body leaks, hurts, and leaks some more and his mohawk somehow gets even longer. His blood turns black as Obsidian flows through his veins. He grabs an eterot and throws it at a statue of the war hero Fronak, destroying the statue instantly. He then heads over towards Here Comes The Weighborhood.

"We need to need to get get in a battle adn everbod will apprecieight ussss…." Pharien ejaculates menacingly, his voice and mind distorted by Obsidian's presence as he takes off his Maine & Earl Co. jacket and throws it on the ground. Pharien knows a greater force is at play here, and so begin the phases of his awakening. His mind enters a state of what some may call madness, but he calls truth. Then, his body merges more with Obsidian, and he looks over to Weighborhood and gets ready for an ultimate battle. His transformation completes as shards of Obsidian grows from his back and the two merge fully together, becoming Obsidian Pharien.

"WE HAvE GoNE TOO FAr...WiTH EacH PAsSinG ReALm THe RAPTuRe groWs NEarEr...WITh OnE mAcroChaSM AlReAdY MUnChMunchED bY DOOmMMIIinNNussS…. We ArE AT RISK! CanNoT YOu OpEN YoUR EYeS and See THat We CanNot SuRviVe THis Way? It's all falling apart...BUT It Can BE SAvEd! We MUsT bEgiN AnEw, WITHoUt FEaR! I WilL DEsTroY AlL WHO Try To StoP Me FroM BEcOMing THe SAvIOUR OF The TRifECTA! I WiLl DeSTroy SiNGuLAriTy FIVE iN Which We RESiDE! I Am THe One True DOmINATOR! I wiLL FOrEveR Be KNown As the DESTRUCtiONatEr of SingUlaRiTy ONE of DuaLIty THreE!" Obsidian Pharien rasps, his eyes going blackest as he grins a grin. Here Comes The Weighborhood decides to speak up and respond.

"W" the beast says, as it initiates combat with Obsidian Pharien. Obsidian Pharien instantly begins unleashing many powerful attacks, all of which are based on attacks from other Dominators. "BlaCKESt Fury: EJACulATion ANNihIlATIon!" Obsidian Pharien says as he unleashes a blast of Obsidian at Weighborhood, who tanks the hit with his hard protective shell. "UlTiMAte LIFe PURGE!" Obsidian Pharien unleashes the next attack. Weighborhood survives, but much of the natural life on the planet has been eradicated. "SPiRit OBSidIAn!" Obsidian Pharien throws a large ball of Obsidian at Weighborhood, who dodges at the last second and watches as the black ball sails out through the wall of the Realm, breaking into the Abyss. "REAlM DeSTRuCToR!" Obsidian Pharien begins charging an attack, but luckily Weighborhood is able to distract him from it before he can unleash it. "ABRA KA FUCK YOU!" Obsidian Pharien casts a single spell at Weighborhood, freezing him in place. Obsidian Pharien then grabs a pure black gun and shoots Here Comes The Weighborhood, shattering him into millions of particles, which all reform in a magnificent display. Weighborhood enters an even more defensive state, sacrificing mobility to reinforce his shell. Shopkeeper Nikku expectantly stands by, hoping to sell a hat to one of these fighters.

Due to an advanced summoning ritual performed somewhere in the Realm, random wormholes begin to appear all around the planet. From one of these comes a rogue robot known as Frazzy Fredburger. From another, the heroic plumber known as Teeluji steps out, determined to stop Frazzy from his intended path of destruction. Frazzy charges at Teeluji at the speed of sound, but Teeluji sees through the attack and holds out his fist at just the right moment, making Frazzy run into his fist at dangerously high velocity. Frazzy clutches his chest and swears to return, exiting the Realm through another wormhole to repair himself. Teeluji calls forth his friend, Axetrap, who he believes will help him fight Frazzy when Frazzy returns. Sure enough, another wormhole opens, and Axetrap throws an axe at Frazzy just as he comes out of the portal, forcing him to go back again so he can re-repair himself. Teeluji then turns to see Trapman, the leader of an evil gang of artists out to destroy the innocence of the world. Meanwhile, Obsidian Pharien tries to convince Here Comes The Weighborhood to join him, but Weighborhood refuses. Before the two can fight, they are interrupted by another challenger approaching.

A familiar rotund figure stands before them, his red shirt glistening even though it isn't reflective. He begins humming an upbeat tune, and his thick lips start to move.

"Hey, hey, hey, got any scrap metal?" Fat Albert says, his presence confusing both Pharien and Weighborhood. Fat Albert reveals that after his death in the second Astral Realm, he found the chamber where Krill-In trained to become Wikk-In. He went in there and pushed himself beyond his limits, causing his power to skyrocket immensely. Fat Albert lets out a hearty chuckle as he rips off his sweater, and enters his ascended form, known as Scrap Albert. Scrap Albert blows on a metallic whistle, causing himself, Obsidian Pharien, Here Comes The Weighborhood, Wikk-In, and Neo-Dom to be transported into an unbelievably massive gladiatorial arena. Spectators begin to fill the seats, including VG [DESTRUCTION].

"OOOOUUU WHICH WAY?" Scrap Albert calls out, blowing his whistle once more to officially begin the second Astral Rumble, with a scoreboard appearing to show all the current competitors. Unlike the first Astral Rumble, this fight will determine the fate of the Realm, and no other Dominators can enter the Arena unless they serve some role, such as cleaning or selling merchandise. These other Dominators will not be counted as participants in the fight unless they are foolish enough to choose to become a participant. The five competitors look around as the spectator seats become packed, and they stand off, ready to Rumble.


	59. The Battle Grows

Trapman heads off to an earth, and uses his powers to cause the planet to literally crumble. Frazzy returns once more, and before he can escape the portal, Axetrap charges into him and takes himself through the portal with Frazzy. VG [DESTRUCTION] summons Titan Granite, who absorbs Trapman before he can cause any more damage. Back in the Arena, Obsidian Pharien begins gathering energy for a Blackest Kamehame-dropkick. Nobody recognizes this attack, so they can't tell who he's aiming for or how far it will go, and take a defensive stance. Some overeager spectator tries to jump into the Arena, but is erased by the forcefield surrounding it. Suicidal Stanley sees this, and tries to kill himself by doing the same thing. It doesn't work, and he ends up falling down right next to where the participants are standing. Another portal opens above a nearby platform next to the spectator seats, which is one of the many designed to keep most of the action in the Realm centered in this general area. From this portal comes Brow Boy, who is holding a windup box that is the home of his friend Poopet. On another platform, a random bystander wearing an Obama mask is trying to rob a stall selling fake emeralds for arts and crafts. VG [DESTRUCTION] summons Titan [DELETED], who deletes this troublemaker so that the spectators of the Astral Rumble can continue to enjoy themselves. Titan [DELETED] then sits down in a special observation seat along with all of the other titans, ready to delete anybody else who tries to disrupt the Rumble. Titan [DELETED] spots Suicidal Stanley and charges up a deletion, but VG [DESTRUCTION] stops him and says that Stanley could be useful later on.

A three headed midget named Hydrazmul walks up to the Poopet's box and vomits into it, making its owner angry. Poopet pops out, drenched in puke, and yells, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BOX?". Hydrazmul says he's cleaning it, as he fills it with bleach, confusing Poopet greatly. One of the spectators is suddenly approached by an employee of the Arena, who tells him that he's being drafted into the cleaning crew, since the rest died already. The spectator, named Unlucky Leo, is not allowed to give a response and is handed a mop and teleported into the Arena.

"Why do these things always happen to me?!" Unlucky Leo says, fear setting in as he realizes the true nature of his current predicament. He looks around, and sees a single shop stall nearby. He walks over to it to hide in and jumps back in surprise as Shopkeeper Nikku pops up from behind it, having entered the Arena by claiming his hats are promotional merchandise.

"Hey, why don't you buy a hat? It'll make you feel better!" Shopkeeper Nikku says, offering one. Unlucky Leo takes a deep breath and shrugs, pulling out his only money he has on him, which is a single twenty dollar bill. As he holds it out to Shopkeeper Nikku, it is incinerated by a stray laser shot by one of the fighters. Shopkeeper Nikku frowns, and Leo apologizes and runs to find a different place to hide. The Arena changes its rules to accommodate for this situation, and decides that 10 Dominators will be allowed in the Arena at any given time, and if they are deemed incapable of fighting they will be removed from the Arena and will be unable to be replaced, unless VG [DESTRUCTION] makes a special exception. After making this change, the Arena drags in two other powerful Dominators that have been having their own battle in the distant reaches of the Realm. Jesus and El Grande Padre appear in the Arena, and don't seem very confused as they continue to fires attacks at one another.

Hydrazmul begins a summoning ritual, which is seen by a spectator named Mark. Mark grabs his gun and kills Hydrazmul, but it is too late, and CryoKim, a reincarnation of the KIM-A-NATOR, appears and crushes Mark, shouting Mark's name angrily. Back in the Arena, Obsidian Pharien unleashes his Blackest Kamehame-dropkick on Wikk-In. Wikk-In tries to block using a paper clip, but the paper clip breaks, and Wikk-In is hit in the chest by the attack. He doesn't take much damage, but Obsidian Pharien manages to sap some of Wikk-In's power and add it to his own. Meanwhile, Scrap Albert eats three suns and survives. Here Comes The Weighborhood tries to headbutt Scrap Albert like some kind of basketball hoop, but Scrap Albert is too fast and too fat.

Brow Boy watches from a hiding spot as CryoKim meets up with Mecha Ketler and Joseph Stalin. As the dictators hold their meeting, they are interrupted by The Oiler, who arrives to fight off these dastardly foes. He grows a second set of arms to gain an advantage, and then rips off Stalin's mustache, disgracing him. Stalin has great rage because of this, and sends The Oiler to the gulag, giving the triad enough time to finish their meeting and form a pact to fuse into the ultimate dictator. Two of The Oiler's acquaintances, The Freezer and The Drinkmaker, show up and challenge the triad as the dictators fuse to become Neon Trump, the ultimate tyrannical terror. The Freezer and The Drinkmaker punch Neon Trump so hard that his toupee goes flying, causing him to enter a berserker mode. His eyes fire lasers that travel for lightyears through space and start destroying entire planets. The Freezer and The Drinkmaker grabs Neon Trump's arms and pull, trying to rip him in half. The Poopet also helps by distracting Neon Trump with a funny dance. However, Neon Trump is not ripped in half, and only his shirt is torn away, revealing a metallic shielding on his skin, constructed of nanomachines. Neon Trump laughs, punching the ground and sending The Freezer and The Drinkmaker flying. However, from the spectator seats rises Senator Armstrong, who sees Neon Trump ripping him off and stomps over, ready to fight the tyrant.


	60. Planar Power

Brow Boy starts eating some popcorn, and Freezer and Drinkmaker nod at each other. They leave Armstrong to handle Trump while they head to the gulag to rescue The Oiler. When they arrive, they find the camp in turmoil, and prisoners are being lined up for execution. A communist soldier holds a pistol to The Oiler's slick head, and just as they start to squeeze the trigger, they are beaten to death by Freezer and Drinkmaker. The trio all run out of the gulag together, and stand in the spectator seats far away from where Neon Trump is. The power of Senator Armstrong's punches colliding with Neon Trump's nanomachine protection is enough to create a small wormhole, which Armstrong tackles Trump into. They end up in the center of the multiverse, and Trump hatches an evil plan as he sacrifices his body and unleashes all of his tyrannical essence at once, destroying Armstrong and fracturing the multiverse so that it begins to collapse.

Back in the Arena, Unlucky Leo finds that he is somehow still alive, as he remains huddled in a corner, crying. In the distance, Scrap Albert begins drumming his belly, creating massive shockwaves throughout the Arena. While his opponents are stumbling from the tremors, Scrap Albert uses a scouter to determine that Here Comes The Weighborhood is the weakest opponent, since Unlucky Leo and Shopkeeper Nikku are too far away to be registered by the scouter. Scrap Albert starts a nonstop assault of rapid punches and kicks on Weighborhood's shell, and cracks begin to form on its surface. Wikk-In and Neo-Dom have continued facing off, as usual. Neo-Dom fires a Domination Laser at Wikk-In, who dodges it without even thinking thanks to his Ultra Instinct. Wikk-In sends out a barrage of Time Ships and a small kamehame-knuckle sandwich, but Neo-Dom's semi-mechanical 3D jumps into action and perfectly blocks every attack.

"IT APPEARS WE ARE AT A STANDSTILL, RUNT. I CAN'T HIT YOU, AND YOU CAN'T HIT ME. HOWEVER, THAT WILL SOON CHANGE…" Neo-Dom growls confidently, as Wikk-In enters a fighting stance again.

A not very young Punisher named The Quaker suddenly becomes enraged as his favorite computer is caught in the collapsing multiverse. He pulls back his fist, and in one adrenaline-boosted punch, reverses the collapsing process, restoring the multiverse to its normal state. This has the unintentional side effect of reviving Neon Trump, albeit in a weakened state. Neon Trump respawns in the spectator seats, and decides to team up with Brow Boy to try and defeat some evil creatures called furries. The two set up a fake furry convention, and call up Vladimir Putin, who agrees to drop some nukes on the furries once enough have shown up. As they wait for enough furries to arrive, VG [DESTRUCTION] stands up and jumps down through the barrier. He walks up to Suicidal Stanley, who looks up at VG sadly. Stanley's eyes go wide as VG [DESTRUCTION] suddenly shoves his hand right through Stanley's chest. Stanley smiles as he finally feels the sweet release of death he craved for so long, and VG disposes of the body via the Arena's cleaning system, transporting the corpse to an empty Realm specifically meant for garbage collection. VG [DESTRUCTION] was able to kill Stanley because he ripped out his Shard of Invincibility, which had replaced his heart in order to make him immortal. VG stares at the Shard for a moment, before absorbing it. With this new power, a flash of light surrounds VG [DESTRUCTION], and he emerges wearing the Shoulder Plate of the Planes over his scar.

As he enters the Arena, VG calls all the titans to come with him. He resummons Titan Granite, and then summons Titan George, Titan Mothball, and Titan Super Super Heart Man. He changes the Arena once more, locking in the participants and locking out the spectators for good. Now nobody can enter or exit by normal means, and the scoreboard updates to display the final ten participants: Neo-Dom, Wikk-In, Unlucky Leo, Shopkeeper Nikku, VG [DESTRUCTION], Obsidian Pharien, Scrap Albert, Jesus, Here Comes The Weighborhood, and El Grande Padre. The titans are not considered participants, as they are extensions of the power of VG [DESTRUCTION], and will be defeated if VG is defeated. The Astral Rumble will be ended when only one participant is left, and no sooner. Unlucky Leo sees these changes explained on one of the big screens, and cries more because it basically confirms his inevitable demise. Obsidian Pharien seems happy that VG [DESTRUCTION] has joined the battle, since everybody else was either already occupied with a fight or too weak for him to bother with.

"YoU...I ReCoGNIZe WhAT You ARe... YoU ARe The PLAnE Of ThiS ReAlM. HoW CutE...BuT IT mAtTeRS NoT… I MusT KILl YoU." Obsidian Pharien says. VG calmly points at Obsidian Pharien, and Titan SCREERROR_SrarS and Titan Mothball both charge at Pharien. Obsidian Pharien grabs two bleach bazookas and shoots both of the titans repeatedly, throwing the guns aside and preparing some deadly energy disks. As he throws the disks, he sticks out his tongue, which is tipped with a propeller-like object. He spins this spinner, directing the Realm Shatter attack onto VG [DESTRUCTION]. VG summons Titan Suicidal Stanley, and uses him as a meat shield to absorb the attack safely. Titan Super Super Heart Man then goes to attack Obsidian Pharien with his thick and meaty arteries. Obsidian Pharien catches Heart Man momentarily off guard with a temporal boat, but Heart Man is able to slip through the cracks and escape, successfully landing a hit on Pharien. Due to his wimpy host body, this hit is still able to knock the wind out of Obsidian Pharien despite his massive power level. Obsidian Pharien shakily gets to his feet, and conjures a lone dodgeball. Titan Jazza goes to touch the ball, and Titan George hands Titan Sir Prize four gem swords, as Sir Prize begins spinning towards Obsidian Pharien with the weapons in hand. Prophet watches from the observation platform, sad that they fused for nothing. VG [DESTRUCTION] decides now is as good a time as any to explain his Shoulder Plate of the Planes.

"Any Plane who reaches a certain greatly magnified level of power will be able to summon part of the Armor of the Plane. They must also prove themselves worthy, through great feats and perseverance. I showed my worth by collecting sixteen Shards, and I was granted the Shoulder Plate of the Planes because I did not try to hide my scar, which was supposed to signify the crimes I had committed, and instead chose to proudly own it as part of myself." VG [DESTRUCTION] says to no one in particular, but loudly enough so that Obsidian Pharien can hear. Back outside of the Arena, a substantial amount of furries have gathered, and Neon Trump smiles as he watches the bomber rockets sailing towards them in the distance. However, Trump realizes too late that Putin took advantage of this opening, and aimed the nukes not at the furries but at Trump! Neon Trump is decimated by the explosions, and after the smoke has cleared, he crawls to Brow Boy and asks him to finish what they started and kill the furries. As Brow Boy watches in shock, partly because he's confused how the nuclear explosions were so small, Neon Trump disintegrates into ashes, which blow away into the midst of the furry convention.

Obsidian Pharien waits a long time before throwing the dodgeball, which homes in on Titan Jazza and bonks him thrice on the head without triggering his Jazza powers. It tries to do the same to Titan Sir Prize, but he is spinning too fast, causing the dodgeball to be sliced open and pop, causing a hypernovacular explosion that is strong enough to incinerate what is left of Here Comes The Weighborhood's protective shell, exposing his more powerful but also more vulnerable Weighborhood Core. The Weighborhood Core screeches and grabs Scrap Albert with a tentacle of pure w, slamming him repeatedly into the ground. Scrap Albert manages to break free eventually, and builds up strength by drumming his belly and chanting "HEY, HEY, HEY!" repeatedly. ERROR_Stars sips an extra large soda as they sit in the spectator seats, watching the fight and being glad that they don't have to deal with this level of stupidity. Suddenly, a very fancy observation seat shows up, and sitting in it is a strange man with green skin. He smirks as he reclines in his seat and watches the fight that he came from far away to see, a journey which took many hours. "Ningen…" he mutters to himself while laughing, before focusing back on the battle.


	61. Bloodbath

Titan Sir Prize continues spinning directly into Obsidian Pharien, severing him in half as the separate halves fall to the ground and twitch, trying to form back together. Sir Prize stabs a sword in between the halves, making it impossible for them to reform. The Arena deems Obsidian Pharien unable to continue fighting, and warps him to the Garbage Realm. His icon disappears from the scoreboard, leaving nine fighters. It also seems Weighborhood's picture has been updated to show Weighborhood Core, showing that the scoreboard keeps up to date on the form of the participants as well as their life status. Outside, Brow Boy stands atop thousands of burnt corpses of slain furries, thrusting his fist in the air in victory. He then leaves to another platform to reunite with Poopet. On the other side of the spectator seats, a portal opens and from it comes a resurrected Lillie, here to watch the Astral Rumble. Weighborhood Core reaches for Scrap Albert with it's ghastly tendrils, but Scrap Albert manages to grab on to the appendages and tie them together. While Weighborhood Core is writhing in pain, Scrap Albert walks up to it and manages to lift up Weighborhood Core, who weighs over 40 kilotons. Scrap Albert starts carrying Weighborhood Core to the remains of the Vault, and Weighborhood begins convulsing in fear as it tries to escape Albert's iron grip. Scrap Albert throws Weighborhood Core into the Vault, destroying both in the process while Scrap Albert rubs his arms because that was an intense workout. Weighborhood Core disappears from the scoreboard as well, and only eight fighters remain.

"So, large boy, what do you intend to do if you win?" VG [DESTRUCTION] asks as he approaches Scrap Albert. VG tries not to think about the fact that he may have to end up fighting Wikk-In and/or Neo-Dom if they fail to defeat each other. Unlucky Leo continues cowering at the edge of the Arena, and he is suddenly approached by Shopkeeper Nikku, as the Arena seems to demand that all of the remaining competitors be fighting.

"You know what would really cheer you up? One of my hats! If you take one, I won't fight you! Here, it's on me. Payment not needed." Says Shopkeeper Nikku, offering Leo a hat from his cart. Scrap Albert has yet to respond to VG's question.

"I see you're a quiet one. Do you have anything whatsoever to say?" VG [DESTRUCTION] asks. Scrap Albert seems to think for a moment.

"Nah, nah, nah," he sings, shaking his head before adding, "we're gonna have a good time". He doesn't answer VG's question. VG [DESTRUCTION] decides it's not worth pressing further, and he sends forth Titan Suicidal Stanley for Scrap Albert to show his strength. Scrap Albert reels back his arm and sends his fist flying towards Stanley, but stops at the last second, his fist right in front of Stanley's chest. "Scrappa dappa doom" Scrap Albert says, clenching his fist and crushing Stanley with a massive heap of scrap metal, which compresses enough to form a black hole. The black hole sucks up the ground and air around it, and Scrap Albert stands his ground because he's too heavy to be pulled in. After a few seconds, the black hole explodes and disappears, sending Stanley flying back to VG [DESTRUCTION].

"Not bad, large boy" VG [DESTRUCTION] notes. Scrap Albert wets his lips and tries to think of a comeback, but nothing comes to mind. Scrap Albert holds out his hands and hovers in the air with his eyes closed, and kitchen sinks suddenly begin flying towards VG [DESTRUCTION]. VG has Titan [DELETED] delete all of the sinks, while Titan Jazza sneaks up behind Scrap Albert. Meanwhile, another portal appears and DDRichard Reloaded appears in the spectator seats. He pulls out numerous cleaning utensils and begins viciously assaulting the filthy messes people keep leaving around the seats.

Titan Jazza manages to touch Scrap Albert, but Scrap Albert is so large that only his arms are jazzafied. Albert detaches the arms, and starts running towards VG [DESTRUCTION] head first. VG [DESTRUCTION] pulls out his hammers and swings them together, smashing Scrap Albert's head in a comical and cartoonish fashion, complete with a BONK sound. Scrap Albert stumbles backwards, and VG [DESTRUCTION] finishes him off with a flurry of hammer strikes to the chest, ultimately destroying the cyborg as his icon disappears from the scoreboard and leaves behind only seven competitors. Meanwhile, Neo-Dom for seemingly no reason reaches up and rips off his head, grabbing his 3D and sticking it on his neck, while his head takes the place of the 3D and floats near him. He is now 3dom, as shown by the name being changed on the scoreboard. This entire action is so confusing that not only is 3dom able to get behind Wikk-In, he's able to fit a one liner in there, too.

"I TOLD YOU YOU WERE WORTH LESS THAN A PACK OF 5 GUM (SPONSORED). WELL, NOW I'M GONNA CHEW YOU UP AND SPIT YOU OUT! GOODBYE, RUNT!" 3dom shouts, turning his arm into a level 4 BanHammer which he gained access to by secretly conquering a microscopic planet. Wikk-In begins to turn around, but before he can even say "NOO, I LOST!", he is smacked in the back with the hammer and sent to the deepest depths of the Sin Pit. Since banishment is an acceptable means of defeat, Wikk-In's icon is removed from the scoreboard, showing that almost half of the fighters are now gone. Shopkeeper Nikku decides to change that by dropping the hat he was holding and pinning Leo to the wall by the neck.

"I've been pretty reasonable. I offered you a good deal on these hats in a trying time, I didn't kill you when I clearly had the ability to, I even offered you a hat for free. Yet you just keep sitting around and crying. I'm done with you." Shopkeeper Nikku says, as Leo sputters helplessly. Shopkeeper Nikku waits until Leo passes out from lack of oxygen and then lets go of him. He picks up Leo's body and throws it into a portal to an unknown destination. The Arena accepts this as a defeat, but establishes that portals are not allowed to be used for future eliminations. Before Shopkeeper Nikku can rejoice at his victory, he is hit by an attack from El Grande Padre, his weak mortal body being instantly obliterated, leaving only his hat behind. The scoreboard removes the icons for Unlucky Leo and Shopkeeper Nikku at the same time, leaving only the final four competitors.


	62. Beautiful Finale

"Subarashii…" chuckles Domasu, the green guy from earlier. At this rate, he'll be giving out his 'reward' to the victor in less than an hour.

Lillie is shocked and angered beyond comprehension at Leo's defeat, since she bet half of her life savings on him. Her rage allows her to ascend beyond her mortal state and become a higher being known only as McTrash. As McTrash begins running wildly through the spectator seats, VG and 3dom face off in the Arena below.

"LOOKS LIKE IT'S JUST YOU AND ME, PAL." 3dom bellows.

"And those two over there." VG [DESTRUCTION] says, pointing at Jesus and El Grande Padre. 3dom responds to this by forming his arm into a massive hammer and smashing the ground of the Arena so hard that it splits all the way through, and the portion of the Arena where Jesus and El Grande Padre are falls away to the floor of the Realm, killing billions. VG sighs and has the Arena fix itself, but it still counts Jesus and El Grande Padre as being defeated, as they are no longer in the Arena. "Alright, let's do this." VG says, pulling out his hammers as all the summoned titans stand next to him, ready to fight. VG makes sure to show off Goldie the Slicer so that 3dom can see it.

"DO YOU TRULY EXPECT ME TO ATTACK OUT OF RAGE LIKE SOME KIND OF FOOL?" 3dom laughs, swinging his hammer down towards the group of titans. He surrounds the hammer with a forcefield to protect it from the powers of Titan Jazza and Titan Granite. VG fuses Titan Jazza and Titan Super Super Heart Man together to form Titan Draw With Jazza. This fused titan begins drawing Jazzas at a fast rate, which start pushing the hammer back. 3dom grunts and starts pushing harder. He has disconnected the hammer from himself, regrowing his arm in its place. Now that the hammer is not part of him, he doesn't have to worry about Jazza's or Granite's powers kicking in. Draw With Jazza slowly reaches up towards the hammer, attempting to breach the forcefield before it attacks him. VG [DESTRUCTION] begins talking to 3dom.

"So, in the alternate Macrochasm you're from, did you ever even get to meet me?" he inquires. 3dom laughs.

"YOU NEVER EVEN CAME INTO EXISTENCE. THE REALM YOU WERE IN WAS DESTROYED BEFORE YOU'D EVEN OBTAINED HALF THE SHARDS. NOT THAT IT MATTERS, I WOULD HAVE DEFEATED YOU THEN JUST AS I INTEND TO NOW." 3dom yells, triple double helix reverse spinning the hammer around so that it changes its target to VG himself, who smacks the hammer away with one of his own. VG says that in order to fight him, 3dom must defeat all of the titans to prove that he is as strong as he says.

Domasu has exited his observation chair and sat down amongst the regular spectators, near where McTrash is eating some popcorn. He waits eagerly to see who will win this battle. VG [DESTRUCTION] first sends forth Titan Granite, who reaches shakily towards 3dom's hammer. 3dom smiles, as he expected this. He lets go of the hammer and allows Granite to absorb it, but at the last second blows up the hammer, turning Granite into a living explosion and disabling his ability to fuse. 3dom stabs Titan Granite in the brain, destroying it. Draw With Jazza starts summoning more Jazzas to fight 3dom. 3dom turns his arm into a replica of Jazza's pencil, and starts drawing a swarm of flying Dominus heads. The heads are in a constant state of destroying and recreating themselves so that they cannot be jazzafied. The sky turns a dark shade of red as the swarm rises above a trembling Draw With Jazza. Draw With Jazza desperately tries to erase the heads with his pencil, but there are simply too many, and Draw With Jazza is torn to shreds by the angry swarm, which disappears after Draw With Jazza is gone. Titan Not Mothball, the fusion of Titan Mothball and Titan Not Shrek, and Titan Sir George, the fusion of Titan Sir Prize and Titan George, go for the attack next, Not Mothball heading at 3dom from the back while Sir George spins from the front. 3dom no longer has to worry about being touched, so he creates another hammer and begins windmilling it around, splattering Not Mothball against the wall of the Arena. The hammer is cut in half by Sir George's extremely sharp edges, forcing 3dom to find an alternate strategy. 3dom tries to use a lightsaber, but the beam is reflected through the gem back at 3dom, who barely dodges. 3dom solves this problem logically by freezing the blade of the lightsaber, turning it into solid light. He slices up Sir George, leaving behind nothing but a pile of well cut jewels that quickly disappear. Titan SCREERROR_SrarS and Titan Rage Nikku, the fusion of Titan Mega Mega Mega Potato Man and a new Titan Nikku that VG was able to create after the old one was replaced by real Nikku, run at 3dom next. 3dom does some crazy acrobatic maneuver to end up behind both of them, and then lethally bonks their heads together. VG is somewhat impressed that 3dom has gotten this far, but he still has to take care of the last two titans.

VG [DESTRUCTION] sends out Titan Suicidal Stanley and Titan Boundless Reincarnate, the fusion of a new Titan Wikk-In, Titan [DELETED], and Titan Dominus. 3dom has an idea to help him in this fight. He smokes some AIDS, which lets him enter a new state of mind. He warps reality around him, appearing beyond the plane of comprehension of Stanley and Boundless. They cannot see or hear him, but he remains tangible and he can still attack them. After getting off some surprise attacks, Boundless catches on to the strategy, and punches 3dom back to his normal state. 3dom tries to start attacking again, but Stanley blocks the hits with his body. 3dom stands tall and strong once again, and pulls out a belt, which he ties around the necks of the two titans, attempting to strangle them. Boundless is able to delete the belt, though, rendering the attack useless. 3dom suddenly reverse snaps again, and reverses the traits of the two titans using his powers of defiance. 3dom lightly pokes Titan Suicidal Stanley, causing him to die instantly. He then kicks Titan Boundless Reincarnate in the head, smashing it like a china tea kettle.

"NOW FIGHT ME, YOU FOOL!" 3dom screams at VG, unable to use his defying powers again until their long cooldown ends. 3dom materializes a drill and tries to use it on VG, but VG dodges with ease and lands a direct hit with Rock the Hammer, sending 3dom crashing to the ground. VG [DESTRUCTION] stands above 3dom.

"Sorry mate, after all I went through to get this Realm, I'm not gonna let you take it over." VG [DESTRUCTION] flips a switch on Rock the Hammer, setting it to delete mode. 3dom begins to laugh.

"FOOL. YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME. I AM UNBEATABLE." says 3dom, still on the ground.

"That's what the other you thought before they were killed." VG [DESTRUCTION] responds calmly, raising the hammer in the air.

"HA! HA HA! YOU TRULY BELIEVE THAT BECAUSE I CAME FROM ANOTHER MACROCHASM, I AM NOT THE SAME DOMINUS? I MADE UP ALL THAT STUFF. WHEN I WAS 'KILLED' BEFORE, AND YOU TOOK MY SHARD, I WAS ABLE TO MAKE A FULL RECOVERY EVEN AFTER THE REALM FROZE OVER. I RETREATED TO ANOTHER MACROCHASM, WHERE I SLOWLY BUILT UP ENOUGH POWER TO MAKE A TRUE COMEBACK. AND NOW, I WILL MAKE MY ESCAPE AGAIN. YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" 3dom yells, all in the time between VG raising the hammer and the hammer almost hitting 3dom. 3dom quickly summons his own banhammer and banishes himself to the Ball Pit, which he will have no trouble escaping. As Rock the Hammer crashes into the ground where 3dom was, the scoreboard updates to show only the icon of VG [DESTRUCTION], and the barrier goes down. McTrash jumps down to the Arena and gathers some of the remaining energy that 3dom left behind, absorbing it and escaping to another Realm.

"SUBARASHII! SUBARASHII!" Domasu exclaims as he claps loudly, walking towards VG [DESTRUCTION].

"And who might you be?" VG says, a hint of boredom present in his voice.

"I am DOMasu, and I am here to reward you for emerging victorious in the second Astral Rumble. This reward is being guaranteed survival as I destroy the Singularity, as well as being able to watch! Now, come with me. You don't have a choice, you've kept me waiting long enough." Domasu says, and leads VG [DESTRUCTION] into his observation seat.

"You know what, fine. Being a Plane is awfully boring anyways. Though I do have one request, and that is being able to access the Fifth level of banishment." VG says, sitting down next to Domasu, who chuckles.

"Subarashii!" Domasu says, pulling a level and transporting the duo at a speed millions of times faster than light to a Chamber with a massive beating Heart in the center, connected to the walls by an inconceivably large amount of Veins. "Now, I will warn you, every Singularity is very different, and it can be difficult adjusting to a new one. It may be a different climate, or gravity, or other details like that. What this means is that if you enter a new Singularity, you will find that your powers are greatly lessened in that Singularity. Now, without further ado, let's light some fireworks, shall we?" Domasu summons a long pick blade on his hand and begins hacking and slashing through the many Veins, which are normally indestructible. An alarm begins to blare in the chamber, but Domasu keeps on going. Soon, there remains but one massive Artery on top of the Heart, which is pulsating and spasming. Domasu mentions to VG that just being in this Chamber should grant him enough power to utilize the Fifth banning method. Domasu then slashes through the Artery, and the Heart lets out one last pump before exploding in a magnificent display of blood and gore. Domasu and VG [DESTRUCTION] are both immediately transported to a safe Realm in Singularity 4.

With each Vein Domasu destroyed, an entire Macrochasm went down with it, exploding one Realm at a time. When he severed the Artery, the process was sped up greatly, and the entire Singularity is slowly vanishing as every single particle within it is destroyed, leaving not even an Abyss behind. Premium Pete tries to enter his private world, but it is already destroyed. He knows of only one place he can go that will lead him to another Singularity. Pete sheds a single tear as he clicks "join", and enters Phantom Forces. Hat has no trouble getting to Singularity 4, since that is his native Singularity. He was only in Singularity 5 to visit. The Oiler, The Freezer, and the Drinkmaker grab The Quaker as they run to the frozen third Astral Realm. They grab the statue of Prince Mudbone, and then search for a bit before they find the frozen Peppunisher. They all fuse together, becoming a single being known as The Punisher. In the Garbage Realm, Obsidian Pharien's eyes pop open and he sees the Singularity being erased before him. He smiles, knowing that even though he himself failed, his goal was still achieved.

Mr. Murder Man teleports into a coffee shop in Singularity 4, an ability he picked up at some point in his adventures. Prophet grabs a small piece of the Realm, and then escapes through a portal. The hat left behind by Shopkeeper Nikku suddenly floats in the air, as Shopkeeper Nikku's soul enters it and goes into another escape portal. Tentabuddy Zero manages to fizzle out of the Singularity with relative ease, though fizzling back into the new one may be difficult. DDRichard Reload sees the portal that Shopkeeper Nikku made, and slips through it right before it closes. Stock Pic tries to find a form where he is escaping the Singularity, but he is not fast enough and is destroyed. McTrash escapes to yet another Realm, making sure this one is somewhere in Singularity 4. ERROR_Stars also goes through a portal, escaping the Singularity without the intent of necessarily going to Singularity 4. The real Nikku manages to escape the Singularity by using his robot arm's hidden features.

As mass destruction happens around them, Jesus and El Grande Padre stand up, finally ready to finish what they started. Jesus is down to his last bullet, and El Grande Padre is in his final form, unable to become any more powerful. Just as Jesus is about to pull the trigger, El Grande Padre forms a blade identical to the one Domasu used, and stabs Jesus right through the torso. Jesus coughs up blood and drops his gun, falling to his knees from the wound. He begins crying.

"No, n-no, I can't lose here...I need to stop you...you killed my father...if I don't end this right here and now, you...you'll...ugh…" Jesus starts to lose consciousness from the blood loss, but as he looks up and sees El Grande Padre's stupid punchable face, he gets one last burst of hope, and a massive light surrounds him, shattering El Grande Padre's blade as Jesus rises in the air. When the light clears, Jesus's hair is glowing bright white, and he has an expression of fierce determination. He is now Jesus Blanco.

"Que es esto?" demands El Grande Padre.

"Esto es el fin, Grande Padre." Jesus Blanco says, grabbing his gun from the ground. El Grande Padre gasps and tries to put up a shield, but it's no use. The bullet pierces right through all of El Grande Padre's vitals, ricocheting many times in order to accomplish this. Jesus Blanco drops to the ground next to El Grande Padre, who is still alive but unable to move or talk, only kinda twitch his hand and move his eyes. His surge of energy disappears, reverting him back to regular Jesus. Jesus gets in his Ford Fusion and puts it into gear 17, allowing him to drive out of the Singularity and escape, as El Grande Padre is destroyed along with the Singularity behind him.

Somewhere beyond the Singularities, a tall figure investigates his Eye and sees that one of the two Arteries is gone. The figure, who is a powerful being named Ozensama, is absolutely shocked by this revelation. He has but one thing to say as an expression of his thoughts on the matter.

"Oh no."


	63. A Whole New World

In the new Realm, which is located in Singularity 2 of Duality 2, aka Singularity 4, rumors are already spreading of the destruction of Singularity 5. This Realm has been around for some time, but has had low enough levels of civilization that most of it is still empty unclaimed space. Because of this, the sudden arrival of new Dominators from Singularity 5 causes Astral Energy to leak into the Realm, which is just enough to turn it into an Astral Realm. Due to the nature of Singularity 4, anyone coming from Singularity 5 is made significantly weaker. These Dominators will find that attacks that had previously been strong enough to destroy Realms will now only be able to bust a hole through a brick wall.

In this vast and barren plane of existence, a lone theropod with a relatively large timer on its back arrives. This dinosaur goes by the name of Nineosaur, after the timer super-glued on its back which displays the number nine. However, the strange properties of this Realm compared to Nineosaur's home cause the timer to begin ticking down, threatening to blow up Nineosaur when it reaches zero. Nineosaur seems extremely worried as the timer ticks down to eight. Meanwhile, an ordinary dog named Fluffo curiously investigates the general vicinity, being native to this Realm. Nearby, McTrash falls from a portal, her powers nearly stripped in their entirety due to the switch between Singularities. She attempts to summon one of her many followers, but the only one she can seem to call forth is one of the weakest, a retired adventurer named Cidilink. McTrash somewhat reluctantly teams up with Cidilink to try and reclaim her former glory, and the two begin exploring this new Realm.

Another portal opens, and from it falls a feathered humanoid named Contrary. Contrary is quick to adapt to his surroundings, and he begins absorbing small objects like benches to convert their matter into energy to fuel his own power. McTrash seems concerned about Contrary, but chooses not to approach out of fear of being met with hostility. McTrash then trips over a root, which makes a loud racket. Fluffo notices Nineosaur, and begins sneaking up on the fearful reptile. Another native resident of this Realm, a strange fellow named Joe Scorpo who has the ability to walk through walls at the expense of body mass, is seen sulking down the street after failing a bank heist because he forgot diamonds can't go through walls. As Fluffo sneaks up on Nineosaur, the timer goes down to seven, and the theropod's concern rises.

Joe Scorpo walks near Fluffo, letting out a sigh that prompts Nineosaur to turn around. Nineosaur is startled by Fluffo being right behind them, prompting the timer to prematurely drop to six, and Nineosaur begins frantically running around yelling for somebody to defuse it. McTrash rushes over and cuts one of the wires, but this actually makes the timer drop down all the way to four. Contrary ignores the commotion and absorbs a nearby tree. Cidilink picks up Nineosaur and rushes to his friend Morshu, who was once a member of a bomb squad and now owns a fireworks store that is conveniently located nearby. Morshu sees the bomb and quickly gets to work with some scissors and a crowbar, but as he is just about to defuse the bomb, he suddenly notices some Russian text on the inside of the casing.

"Oh no, this is bad. Run, Cidilink! It's too late for me, you can have all of my rubies!" Morshu yells, and Cidilink barely makes it two feet before the bomb detonates, killing both Morshu and Nineosaur and destroying much of Morshu's shop. Cidilink is injured by the explosion, but he survives and picks up the bag of rubies from Morshu's broken safe. Joe and Fluffo, who had been bonding over a picnic, rush over to see what happened, and Joe accidentally trips into a tomato stand and eats some tomatoes, which restores a large amount of his body mass. This distraction makes Joe and Fluffo completely forget about the explosion, and they instead turn their attention to another portal forming nearby. From this portal falls an unconscious Unlucky Leo, who is convulsing as he seems to be having a nightmare about the events of the second Astral Rumble. Leo hits his head on the ground, which wakes him up. However, just as he starts to get to his feet, he trips and one of his feet gets run over by a large truck. Leo tries to crawl to the sidewalk and out of the street, but an even larger truck runs over him, killing him. Contrary nonchalantly disposes of the body by absorbing its matter.

Joe walks up to a tree that Contrary is in the process of absorbing, which results in him being sent up in the air in a cloud of feathers for several feet before falling to the ground and getting some cuts and scrapes. Fluffo seems confused and walks up to Joe to make sure he's okay. McTrash feels bad for Fluffo, since she knows that these Realms can get pretty dangerous, so she gives her a portion of her remaining power, granting Fluffo a few additional powers. McTrash then asks if she can join Fluffo and Joe on their adventures. DDRichard Reloaded also appears nearby, immediately getting to work at polishing some manhole covers.

Suddenly, a scientist flies overhead in a pair of rocket boots. This scientist is none other than Kataclizm, a lab worker from a secret government facility in Siberia. She is native to this Singularity, and has recently been working on creating a being known as a super-cell. A super-cell is a single celled organism that is the size of a human being. Kataclizm is carrying the cell with her, hoping to find the last ingredient needed to trigger its evolution. She wants to finish her experiment before the other half of her lab finishes their work on creating the ultimate game. Kataclizm worries that the other half of the lab is careless and will screw something up because of their rushing.

Suddenly, another scientist flies overhead in a pair of rocket boots. This scientist is none other than Katastrofi, a lab worker from a secret government facility in Siberia. She is native to this Singularity, and has recently been working on creating the ultimate road sign This road sign will be able to move to wherever it needs to be autonomously. Katastrofi is carrying the sign with her, hoping to find the ingredients needed to trigger its sentience. She wants to finish her experiment before the other half of her lab finishes their work on creating life with a blender. Katastrofi worries that the other half of the lab is careless and will screw something up because of their rushing, especially since today happens to be bring your kid to work day.


	64. Blackest Parade

While Fluffo and Joe agree to join forces with McTrash, Kataclizm and Katastrofi both fly into opposite doors of the same large building, where their energy sensors have been picking up anomalous amounts of dark residual energy. They bust into the central room from opposite sides, and see that the floor is covered in spilled stabilizer juice. In the middle of the room is a pulsating blackest hole, which prevents the two scientists from seeing each other. Kataclizm finds a strange diagram depicting a dark figure entering a machine, a clock, and the same dark figure embracing a brown figure. Katastrofi finds a blueprint for a prototype time machine, covered in wrinkles, tears, and creases indicate that great frustration was had over this blueprint, but the scrawled word 'DONE' shows that, whatever it was, it seems to have succeeded.

Fluffo and Joe begin to talk to McTrash about the strange disappearances caused by Contrary, who overhears them and assures them that he means no harm and simply consumes matter for energy and will not act in a hostile manner unless somebody is hostile towards him. Relieved by this news, McTrash begins to explain their origins to Fluffo and Joe, saying how she used to be a godlike being with her own personal Realm and army, but now she has lost everything and can't even make portals to try and access her Realm. As though on cue, a portal suddenly opens, though it seems to be very unstable. The portal shakes and flickers in the air, and a single ball falls out of it, which Fluffo excitedly runs towards to investigate, despite the warnings from McTrash and Joe. Fluffo picks up the ball, and runs back to the other two just as the portal begins to shudder as though something is inside.

McTrash tells Cidilink to investigate the portal, and summons the only slightly more powerful Gwonam to escort Cidilink. Gwonam and Link nod and jump into the portal, and Joe, Fluffo, and McTrash wait in anticipation until they hear Cidilink's voice call out from the other side to confirm his safety. McTrash excitedly jumps into the portal, not waiting for Cidilink and Gwonam to say what lay beyond. Inside, she finds a strange fragment of energy, which she absorbs to slightly boost her strength once more, gaining a pair of strange mist wings. While Joe and Fluffo watch with concern, Leo falls from the sky and lands nearby with a loud thud, unharmed. As it would turn out, he got kicked out of heaven for accidentally tripping down the stairs, but he was barred entry to hell since he had not committed enough sins over his life to warrant being there. Though Leo is upset that he got kicked out, he also has a sudden surge of confidence and a sense of immortality. He runs wildly into the portal before anybody can stop him, joining McTrash as three strange beings with sniper rifles emerge from the shadows. Leo smirks and tries to punch one of the snipers, breaking three of his own fingers instead. He stupidly tries the same thing with his other hand, and breaks four more fingers. Fluffo and Joe listen confusedly to the alternating shrieks of pain and triumph, unsure what to make of the situation.

Meanwhile, the blackest hole in between Kataclizm and Katastrofi suddenly explodes into a micronova, disintegrating the entire building. Kataclizm and Katastrofi both activate their nova shields, which protect them from being immediately destroyed by the blast. As the dust clears, the blackest hole is gone and in its place stands Gerard Way. Gerard grins as heavenly light glistens on his flawless face, and he opens both eyes and looks around. He hold out his hands in front of him, and a massive blackest scythe appears in his grasp. Gerard walks up to Kataclizm and grabs her by the lab coat.

"I got a question for you. Does MCR rock?" Gerard asks, never shifting the gaze of his unnerving eyes.

"The hell is MCR?" Kataclizm asks, unable to escape Gerard's grip as his expression turns dead serious.

"Wrong answer, punk." Gerard says, jumping back and swinging his scythe around to decapitate Kataclizm. Her blood drips onto the cell she was carrying, and it begins to convulse and grow slowly. Katastrofi quickly gathers some residual energy and puts it into the sign before heading back towards her lab. Gerard turns around and walks away, his eyes constantly darting around and scanning for targets. He sees the unstable portal and enters a strange shadowy form to arrive there quickly, before jumping in. Immediately upon entering, Gerard sets his sights on Leo and begins using his scythe to harvest energy from the air as he walks towards Leo.

"I can feel it. This...impurity. To let filth like you live would be sacrilege." Gerard sneers, but before he can reach Leo, he sees McTrash and his eyes widen.

"...You. Forget this miserable garbage, your mere existence is beyond inexcusable. Despite being present in the sacred Realms, you chose to fuel the very acts that lead to the death of them. Not only that, you gave up your previous form, choosing this path of heresy when you could have repented. Such sins of the world are unforgivable." Gerard takes a last glance at Leo before charging towards McTrash with his scythe raised in the air, following McTrash out of the portal. Leo walks out after them, his hands hanging uselessly at his sides.

"Um, hey, scythe man, I'm sorry. I don't really know what you're talking about, but we should try to resolve this in a civil manner! If I can get my power back, I can remake my old Realm and return there and not come back here! Maybe you can-" McTrash begins to say to Gerard, stopping as she notices the ball Fluffo picked up earlier begin to vibrate and rise in the air. Gerard slows down as he notices the ball as well, seemingly feeling conflicting emotions. He lowers his scythe and narrows his eyes in concentration.

"This ball...has reminded me of a better time. You shall live, for now." Gerard says, approaching the ball and preparing to chop it in half with his scythe. "Now, what secrets do you hold?" Gerard quietly mumbles as he brings the scythe down.


	65. Unnatural Disaster

Just before the blade connects, the ball lets out a loud noise and rapidly flies away into the nearby city. Fluffo stares in awe alongside McTrash, as a loud chanting echoes from within the city. Fluffo and McTrash start to head into the city, and Gerard Way slowly glides from a distance in the same direction. Leo runs after McTrash and Fluffo, tripping several times as he tries to catch up. The city turns out to be filled with bulky men, many of which are armed with heavy artillery. Gerard Way seems happy with this for some reason, but McTrash and Fluffo seem to have somehow angered the residents. McTrash detects that she can summon somebody new, so she calls forth TJ Yoshenry, an attorney who isn't the best out there, but isn't the worst either. He distinctly believes that you can't just do something halfway, and you have to follow through.

Fluffo begins firing eye lasers at the residents, who return fire with their own weapons. Gerard Way casually strides through the chaos and looks for a place to get a drink. He walks into a coffee shop, and begins to take his order nonchalantly. In the distance, the blue super-cell completes its evolution, naming itself Big Brocko. Big Brocko takes one giant step into the city and sees a sickle in a shop. Angered by this imagery, Brocko breaks through the window next to the open door and beats up the shopkeeper. This commotion is enough to make Gerard Way turn around and see Mr. Murder Man sitting casually at a table in the coffee shop. Gerard seems shocked about this revelation, and Mr. Murder Man asks what Gerard seems so surprised about.

"How are you here?" Inquires Gerard, hoping that maybe there are more beings from the sacred Realms that will assist him in his purge.

"Who are you?" Murder Man asks in response, shrugging off the question.

"I am GERARD WAY, and it is my sworn duty to destroy all of the remaining survivors from the unsavory Realms." Gerard says, scoffing. Completely forgetting about his thirst, Gerard storms out the door to investigate the commotion across the street. As it would turn out, the shopkeeper Big Brocko is currently beating up happens to be Shopkeeper Nikku in a new body, who smiles despite his predicament.

"So, blue blob, would you like to buy a hat?" Shopkeeper Nikku asks between being punched in the face.

"Not from a communist like you!" Big Brocko responds, narrowing his many eyes.

"Come on, they're cheap and plentiful!" Shopkeeper Nikku tries to put a hat on Big Brocko.

"STAY BACK, YOU UGLY RED!" Big Brocko elbows Shopkeeper Nikku into the wall just as Gerard Way walks in through the door. Shopkeeper Nikku smiles at Gerard, a few teeth falling out in the process. Gerard makes a throat slashing motion and swings at Shopkeeper Nikku with his scythe, pushing Big Brocko to the side. Unlucky Leo walks in just in time to see Shopkeeper Nikku leaving the body at the last second, causing Gerard Way to kill an innocent civilian. Leo turns around and tries to run, tripping over the curb and stumbling.

Gerard hears Leo stumble and recognizes him from earlier. Gerard begins to chase Leo, who puts his arms behind him as he runs in hopes of going faster.

"You can't escape me!" roars Gerard as he gains on Leo. Leo tries to run faster, and falls flat on his face. Gerard glides over Leo, who gets up and starts running in the opposite direction.

"Why do you want me dead?" Leo yells, not risking turning around to see if he's being followed still.

"YOU. ARE. UNSAVORY!" Gerard Way swings his scythe forwards, grazing Leo's shirt slightly. However, before he can get any closer, Gerard is tackled by McTrash, letting Leo take a break and catch his breath while Gerard slips out from under McTrash and stares her and Leo down angrily.

"I don't want to resort to violence, but you're trying to hurt my friend and that's not cool." McTrash says, calling TJ Yoshenry to her side.

"Bring it." Gerard says, scowling. He begins to leap towards McTrash, but TJ throws a gravity bomb at him, making him unable to jump. McTrash sends a shockwave through the ground at Gerard, who uses his scythe to split the shockwave around him so he doesn't get hit. McTrash then calls forth Cidilink and Gwonam. Cidilink begins throwing sticky bombs at Gerard while Gwonam casts some magic spells. Gerard is able to reflect the spells back at Gwonam, killing the sorcerer with relative ease, but he is unable to stop the bombs from sticking to him and exploding, sending him flying backwards while Leo and McTrash escape to safety and seek medical attention for Leo, who is able to get his fingers fixed by a doctor. Leo almost immediately breaks his fingers again, and has to get them fixed a second time by the same doctor, who tells him to be more careful. McTrash offers to help Leo's fingers be sturdier in the future, but she says she'll need some hard metals. Leo agrees to this idea, and suggests using the heavy weapons of the residents of the city. Gerard gets up and scowls, but chooses not to follow them for the time being since he needs to strategize.

Katastrofi arrives back at her lab and finds that some dumbass managed to drop some paper, scissors, and a Stone Cold Steve Austin into a blender before turning it on puree. The result was the creation of a powerful being named Erect Eric, who was able to overpower and slaughter most of the lab workers who created him since they couldn't knock him over or even make him slouch a tiny bit. Eric then walked straight through the wall without flinching and headed towards the city. Katastrofi sighs and heads to her half of the lab, glad she doesn't have to worry about such idiotic mistakes happening.


	66. Fast Forward, Rewind

Suddenly, an ethereal being known as The Ghost of Cheese appears. This Ghost has sworn his entire existence to avenging all uneaten cheese by turning those who do not eat their cheese into mice.

"I AM THE GHOST OF CHEESE. I AM HERE TO AVENGE ALL UNEATEN CHEESE. I TURN ALL THOSE WHO DO NOT EAT THEIR CHEESE INTO MICE." The Ghost of Cheese declares as he arrives, before asking Leo and McTrash if they have been eating their cheese. McTrash makes eye contact with Leo and nods, before proudly claiming to have eaten cheese recently, albeit of the lactose-free variety. The Ghost of Cheese accepts this answer, and turns to Leo, who states that cheeseburgers are his favorite food. Appeased, The Ghost of Cheese momentarily fades away, but it casts one last warning glance in Leo's direction since his answer felt dishonest.

The ball from earlier begins to let out a screeching noise as it shoots out another ball of metal, which forms into a large robotic monster. McTrash sees this as the perfect opportunity to get some metal for Leo's fingers, and sneakily grabs a sizable chunk of loose metal off of the robot's leg as it begins attempting to burn down the city. McTrash grabs Leo and begins flying away from the burning city, dodging all sorts of flying metal contraptions, such as trains and planes. The robot tries to grab McTrash out of the air, but his hand is stopped by Contrary, who absorbs the robots energy and deactivates it. McTrash lands far away from the city and helps reconstruct Leo's fingers using the metal, which she then imbues with some of her power to make them harder to break. Leo is excited to test out these new fingers, but he is unsure of who or what he would be able to test them out against. He makes sure to thank McTrash, though, since without her help he would not have ever managed to get the fingers.

Meanwhile, Erect Eric has found Big Brocko, and he switches his scissors from their horizontal state to their vertical state, allowing for him to sneakily fuse with Big Brocko and form Big Ericko. Big Ericko feels a need to travel somewhere, but he does not know where or why. He begins to wander off, and is confronted by the Ghost of Cheese.

"I AM THE GHOST OF CHEESE, AVENGER OF ALL UNEATEN CHEESE. HAVE YOU BEEN EATING YOUR CHEESE?" the Ghost demands, prompting Ericko to raise his eyebrow and let out a hearty chortle.

"Of course I have! I never pass up an opportunity to eat! In fact, you look pretty tasty right about now!" Ericko bellows, licking his lips. Before he can take action, though, the Ghost of Cheese disappears, leaving behind a big pile of cheese where he was standing. Big Ericko sees Leo nearby and points to where the Ghost of Cheese was. Leo shrugs and sits down on a nearby bench with McTrash as he waits for more interesting occurrences. Big Ericko eats the entire cheese pile in one gulp and lets out a really loud belch.

Back at the lab, Katastrofi falls to the ground, dead due to sudden failure of all of her bodily functions. The perpetrator turns out to be Algebra Allen, a name that the road sign gave itself after it was brought to life. He has the unique ability to stop not just himself, but other things as well. Allen looks at a map on the wall and jumps out of the window right into another lab, where his sudden arrival sends the lone researcher in the room stumbling into a switch that triggers a machine. The machine shakes violently before exploding, killing the researcher in the process. When the smoke clears, standing there is Slick Zack Toe, who nods at Allen and fuses with him to become Algebraic Allack Toe. Allack focuses for a moment and pinpoints the location of Ericko. Allack rushes at extraordinary speed towards Ericko, reaching his location in mere seconds and pinning him to a wall.

McTrash suddenly drops her coffee as she hears the sound—or rather lack of sound—as all of the chanting residents of the nearby city suddenly drop dead. McTrash quietly nudges Leo and starts to head off to investigate, while Allack successfully forces fusion with Ericko in order to become Big Allicko Toe. Big Allicko Toe immediately transportalizes over to Gerard Way, who slowly turns around, a look of anger appearing in his twitching eyes as he sees Big Allicko Toe.

"Y-you...what kind of disgusting MOCKERY is this? You have tainted every bit of sanctity your wannabe components could have ever scrounged from this abhorrence of a Singularity! I will end you for the sins you have committed, fucker!" As Gerard grabs his scythe, Big Allicko Toe speaks.

"Comraddy, I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter here. You wish to become the Perfect being, one that truly embodies the Sacred Realms. The true Sacred Realms and their inhabitants are almost entirely gone, this is the closest you're gonna get. Now, let's take another step towards Perfection." Big Allicko Toe punches the scythe backwards and absorbs Gerard Way, before stumbling backwards and beginning to emit a brightest of lights. When the light fades, Big Allicko Toe is gone, and in his place stands a sturdy figure whose name is visible for all to see, printed in white text on his chest: Throwback.


	67. Heavily-Filtered Condiments

"SO, you called me and my amazing powers to rule you, peasant, eh, laddy? Well, who's up for a game of catch? I broguth my own HOUSE, FOOL!" says Throwback, letting out a strange laugh that resonates with the voices of many. Throwback suddenly rematerializes next to Leo and McTrash, his motives highly uncertain. Both Leo and McTrash freeze up, but before Throwback can do anything, it becomes clear what killed the residents of the city. Morotcon, the ancient electro-spirit, had awoken from its ancient slumber only to find that its favorite shop went out of business. In its rage, it slew the entire city, and intends to do the same to all other cities that were unable to keep the shop in business. McTrash quickly evacuates everyone she can just in time, as Morotcon heads off towards the next closest city, leaving a trail of destruction in its wake, barely missing the people who McTrash saved.

Before Morotcon can arrive at the next city, a strange figure descends before it. This raging individual is none other than Secret Shadow, a strange vigilante from the Outer Realms. Secret Shadow points a single finger at Morotcon, who begins convulsing rapidly before dissipating into nothingness. The large robot begins to reactivate as well, but Secret Shadow destroys it just as easily. Secret Shadow then turns to the ball that created the robot, and crushes it with her own bare hands, before erasing it from reality. A small elf sees this and angrily lunges at Secret Shadow, who catches it in midair. The elf turns out to be Bartim, Bartum's long-lost brother. Bartim quivers and tries to break free of Secret Shadow's grip, but she simply narrows her eyes and non-lethally rolls Bartim into a ball and throws him right through the portal he came in from, slamming it shut behind him. Contrary starts to head towards the center of the Realm, and McTrash follows, both unaware of the presence of Secret Shadow. They don't get very far before a large beast emerges from the ground and starts to yell, but is instantly silenced by Secret Shadow. The beast's father angrily arrives to avenge its son, but Secret Shadow annihilates it before it can even speak.

Secret Shadow looks around a bit, and seems to come to the conclusion that her work here is done, and disappears into a vantablack cloud, which quickly fades away. Suddenly, a voice echoes throughout the area.

"Go Pikaporp! Use your zippity zap ass slap on those fuckers!" yells Ass Ketchup as he sends forth his companion, a creature named Poopkachu. Poopkachu follows Ass's orders, and begins vigorously spanking Joe Scorpo, who had been eating a Magikarp nearby, with a paddle of pure electricity. Ass Ketchup turns and sees McTrash, so he pulls out a Pokecube and throws it in front of him.

"Go Ass! Slap the shit out of that newcomer!" The Pokecube lands before McTrash, who watches in astonishment as Ass Ketchup somehow crawls out of the Pokecube that he threw. Ass promptly gets up and begins viciously smacking McTrash in every way imaginable. Leo stands by and watches, a single bead of sweat dripping down his forehead as he struggles to think of a course of action. Leo decides that he owes McTrash a favor, so he runs towards Ass with his fist ready. As his luck would have it, though, Ass accidentally dodges the attack, and Leo keeps running past him, punching into a nearby cement wall. Leo tries to get his hand out, but when he does, his arm pops out of its socket, making the situation not very much better.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BOIIIIIII, I could really kill for a KRILL right now, and by KRILL I mean the blood and tears of BURNED DISH!" Throwback says as he watches all of this play out. Leo starts to head towards Throwback to ask for help with his arm, but quickly reconsiders and heads a different direction. McTrash focuses for a brief moment to regain her senses during Ass's attack and quickly summons a new follower of hers, named Dussukenvhejorkishud, or Dusk for short. Dusk nods at McTrash and uses his powers to briefly freeze Ass Ketchup in place, giving McTrash just enough time to slip free. Dusk then draws the attention of Ass by slapping him across the face, causing a strange expression to appear on it momentarily. Ass turns around and points at Dusk.

"Go Purplemew! Do something!" Ass says, and Poopkachu stops attacking Joe and turns its attention to Dusk. Poopkachu approaches Dusk sensually, increasing the tension of the situation greatly. McTrash seizes the opportunity and records this on her camera, and threatens Ass that she'll send it to his girlfriend. Hearing this, Ass laughs and says that he broke up with her an entire week ago, so sending anything to her wouldn't matter. McTrash thinks quickly and makes up a name, saying she'll send the video to 'Lollie'. Ass thinks for a moment, and then realizes why that name sounds familiar to him.

"Oh yeah, her! Naw man, I captured her. She lives in this Pokecube now! Go Lollie! Use your whine attack!" Ass throws another Pokecube, this time summoning Lollie, who promptly begins annoying the crap out of McTrash. Throwback sits down, unable to properly comprehend this much action at once. McTrash is both annoyed and shocked, partly because she had just made up that name, but also because Lollie seems to be some kind of alternate version of herself. McTrash panics and runs away towards a newly opened portal, prompting Ass to yell after her and throw two Pokecubes. Just as the Pokecubes are about to reach McTrash, Cidilink and TJ Yoshenry nod at each other and block the Pokecubes with their bodies, both being captured in the process but allowing for McTrash to escape through the portal as it closes. Ass's Tec-Deck lets out a beep as it registers the two newly obtained beings into its databases. Ass Ketchup turns to Leo, who hadn't gotten very far from when he started walking, and calls out to him.

"You! I challenge you to a battle!" Ass yells, prompting Leo to begin running faster. Ass throws a Pokecube at him, capturing him before he can successfully flee. As Ass retrieves the Pokecube, a portal opens nearby and from it comes the ascended form of McTrash, known as McTrash-NEO. Ass whistles Poopkachu back to his side and heals it, before pulling out a Mastercube from his pocket. As Ass throws the Mastercube, McTrash smiles slightly, and quickly manifests an energy net, which she uses to stop the Mastercube in midair. She quickly hacks into the cube and alters its properties before deflecting it back at the confused Ass Ketchup. Instead of capturing Ass, the Mastercube instead warps him and all of his captured beings to a strange purgatory planet, while McTrash rejoices that she has her old powers back.


	68. Interplanetary Escape

Inside of his Pokecube, Leo suddenly realizes that he has somehow had his wounds healed at some point during the chaos. As he looks around the seemingly endless emptiness around him, he sighs, realizing he may be trapped here forever. However, as he is pondering, Leo realizes that maybe all hope is not lost. Surely, Leo thinks, there can't be an infinite amount of space inside of this Pokecube. With this thought in mind, Leo gets up and charges at full speed forwards, and after what seems like a full five minutes of sprinting, Leo manages to slam into the wall of the Pokecube, causing it to crack on the outside. This crack snakes its way down to the latch of the Pokecube, causing a malfunction that results in the Pokecube automatically opening and setting Leo free into the purgatory where McTrash sent Ass. McTrash senses that Leo is on the planet she warped Ass to, and quickly creates a wormhole to reach him, landing on a large pile of strange pillows. As McTrash looks around, she realizes that all of the native inhabitants of this part of the planet have seemingly disappeared.

"Alright, Leo, let's get out of here quickly. I have a bad feeling about all this…" McTrash says as she picks up Leo and begins to fly out through the wormhole. However, before she can escape, McTrash hears a voice call from behind her.

"Go! Weeb Army!" shouts Ass Ketchup, as he throws a Pokecube that somehow contains the entire former populations of several of the nearby cities. The rabid horde quickly scrambles towards Leo and McTrash, dragging them down from the air. McTrash yells at Leo to run away, and he obliges while McTrash is viciously trampled and beaten by the army. Leo continues running for many miles, somehow never running out of stamina, until he finally finds a city with living people in it. Leo takes refuge in a technology shop and finally sits down to catch his breath.

The clerk of the store notices Leo and asks if he needs something. After taking a few deep breaths, Leo responds, saying he is looking for a device that can travel long distances across space. The clerk pulls Leo close and whispers that he, too, has been planning to get off of this planet, and that he just needs one more part to finish building his device. The clerk says he can get the piece for just twenty dollars, but due to the current economic crisis the planet is going through, he hasn't been able to come across the money. Leo reaches deep into his pocket and finds a single crinkled twenty dollar bill, the last of his money. The clerk raises an eyebrow, and Leo nods and hands him the money, but says he can only use the money if Leo gets to leave the planet, too. The clerk agrees without hesitation, and takes the money.

Back on the other planet, Throwback takes a seat on a bench and looks both ways before reaching into his secret back pocket and pulling out two small Scrolls. Throwback begins reading through the Scrolls to try and remember pieces from the Sacred Realms that could help him reach his Perfect state. As Throwback is busy reading, a wormhole opens nearby, and from it falls the brutally mangled McTrash-NEO. Mere seconds later, a space vessel crash-lands dangerously close to McTrash, and from it crawls Leo, coughing as he drags himself away from the wreckage. McTrash weakly calls out to Leo, who barely hears her. As Leo approaches, McTrash tells him that due to the damage done to her, she cannot remain in her physical form for much longer. As Leo draws even closer, McTrash informs him that there has been a disturbance detected in the center of the Realm, and that the Realm may be at risk if somebody doesn't do something about it. McTrash begins to fade into a state of pure energy, appearing as only a small red orb, and tells Leo that it is up to him to take her energy and ensure the safety of the Realm. Leo immediately declines, saying that he will mess something up due to his severe bad luck, and tells McTrash that he can try to find a physical form for her. McTrash insists, saying she does not have much time left, and that Leo has overcome many obstacles that ordinary people can't even with his bad luck. Using the last of her physical power, McTrash forms the Godslayer, a spear-like weapon powerful enough to make even a mere mortal on par with the likes of a god. With all of her power invested into this weapon, McTrash's body fades completely, leaving only the Godslayer and a small orb of energy.

"HEY LEO! I HOPE YOU'VE BEEN EATING YOUR CHEESE!" yells the Ghost of Cheese as he suddenly appears behind Leo, startling him.

"I didn't really have access to REAL cheese while I was on the other planet, but I did eat some nacho cheese Doritos." says Leo, appeasing the Ghost of Cheese, who disappears after hearing Leo's response. Leo lets out a sigh of relief, and proceeds to shakily pick up the orb of energy and put it in his pocket. Leo then grabs the Godslayer, which immediately causes his body to shake violently as power courses through it. This power is enough to purge Leo's body completely of all of the bad luck that has built up within it. When the light fades, Unlucky Leo is no more, and in his place, holding the Godslayer, is Lucky Leo.


	69. The Sins of the World

From within Leo's subconscious, the voice of McTrash reminds Leo of the task at hand, and tells him to investigate the disturbance in the center of the Realm. McTrash says that with Leo's new power boost, he should be able to utilize portals to travel faster. After a few seconds of testing and failing, Leo figures out how to make a portal, and travels to the center of the Realm. He has no trouble finding the disturbance, as it appears that somehow the Thread has been depleted of some of its power. Leo takes out the orb of energy and hurls it at the Thread, causing it to glow brightly as its power is restored, and it begins to radiate with power once more. As Leo breathes a sigh of relief, he suddenly hears a laugh nearby and turns to see Joey Stalin, Joseph Stalin's long-lost eccentric cousin who moved to this Realm long ago.

"Thank you, comrade Leo! Now that the Thread has been revitalized, all I need to do is retrieve that ball you threw in there, and I'll have enough power to create the TRUE Soviet Union, unlike that disgrace my cousin made! Bwahahaha!" Stalin shoves Leo to the side and begins to approach the Thread, reaching for the orb of McTrash's energy that Leo used to restore the Thread's power. Leo narrows his eyes at Stalin, and stabs him through the chest with the Godslayer, catching him off guard as he staggers forwards and drops to his knees. As Leo pulls the weapon out of his body, Stalin crawls towards the Thread and grabs the energy orb, taking its power to heal his wounds and empower him. Stalin smiles and gets back to his feet, unsheathing a hammer and sickle and facing Leo. Leo sighs and charges at Stalin, stabbing him with the Godslayer again, narrowly weaving in between Stalin's hammer and sickle. Stalin stumbles away from the thread and drops the energy orb again, surprised that Leo managed to defeat him twice without even breaking a sweat. Leo notices that the Thread has been destabilized again due to the orb being removed, and looks back and forth between the orb and Stalin, both of which could hypothetically be used to revitalize the Thread again.

While Leo weighs his options, Throwback enters a meditative state and focuses as he begins channeling energy from around him. At first he begins taking in all of the energy around him, before beginning to drag in physical matter as well, soon collapsing in on himself and turning inside out entirely to dispel unwanted matter and energy before flipping back to normal. Throwback opens his eyes and speaks in one voice, resonating with the tones of many.

"I am Throwback. And I'm heroguth to Dominate." Throwback says, a southern accent slightly apparent in his voice. Throwback pulls out a map of Mexico from his back pocket, and looks carefully at a spot on it where a large red 'X' is marked.

"This map will lead me to a legendary hero who can assist me. I know not who the hero is, but they are located atop none other than Bum Summit, the highest mountain in the entirety of Astral Mexico." Throwback says to himself, seemingly inviting for any aspiring adventurers to join him on his journey if they so desire. Throwback dramatically begins to walk through many strange lands, but only once he walks in a circle fourteen times does he realize that the map is upside-down. Throwback quickly rectifies this error and rotates the map to the desired position before continuing on his quest.

Throwback is somewhat surprised when somebody actually joins him on his quest, especially since that somebody happens to be Mr. Murder Man. An anonymous customer who was in no way affiliated with Throwback hired Murder Man to accompany Throwback on this journey, in order to get rid of anybody who may stand in their way. Meanwhile, Lucky Leo takes one last look between Stalin and the orb and decides that it isn't worth risking Stalin somehow gaining control from within the Thread. Leo picks up the energy orb and hurls it deep into the Thread, embedding it in the Thread and forming armored plates on the exterior of the Thread to prevent its energy from being harvested for evil. Leo then uses his inherited powers to banish Stalin to another planet. Suddenly, Leo senses the leftover energy that had been already radiated from the Thread all being channeled into a single location. Leo turns and sees the energy enter a nearby trash can, which begins to shake. The trash can bursts to life as a reincarnated McTrash, born anew from her own residual energy.

Throwback and Mr. Murder Man finally reach the top of Bum Summit after their long and arduous journey. At the top of the mountain is a familiar green-clad man, standing alone with some kind of bag in his hands. Upon closer inspection, this is no ordinary green-clad man, but is in fact Lunk the Destroyer! Throwback asks Lunk what he is doing here, and Lunk holds up his bag of rupees and explains that he intends to try and bring back his master. Lunk begins bowing repeatedly and doing squats while speaking an ancient chant, and Throwback joins in once he gets the rhythm down in his head. However, as they are performing this melodious chant, both Lunk and Throwback simultaneously hit a foul note, bringing the chorus to a grinding halt as the clouds overhead turn blackest and a rain of darkness begins to pour down onto Bum Summit.

As the dark storm rains down, Lunk the Destroyer and Throwback shudder as they feel their sins crawl on their back. From the so-called heavens comes the dreaded Sin God, Gorathontus. Gorathontus growls as he descends to the summit, and casts a disapproving glare at Throwback and Lunk.

"WHO DARES SUMMON THE GREAT GORATHONTUS?" yells Gorathontus, analyzing the faces of the two standing before him. "AH, MY COUSIN'S LOYALEST DISCIPLE, AND SOME POWER-HUNGRY PURIST. YOU TWO DARED TO VENTURE TO THE PEAK OF THIS MOUNTAIN AND DISRUPT THE PEACE WITH YOUR AWFUL SINGING?! YOU SHALL REPENT FOR THE SINS YOU HAVE COMMITTED!" As Gorathontus shouts angrily, Lunk nudges Throwback and points behind Gorathontus, where some kind of strange portal is opening up, and from it a familiar yet unfamiliar figure begins to emerge.


	70. Daddy Issues

"BU-BU-BU-BU-BUMP!" yells Alpha-4212, the father of the Titan of Darkness Alphalation, as he jumps out from the portal. Only now hearing about his son's disappearance, Alpha is enraged, so he intends to do what he always does when he's mad: kill people. Mr. Murder Man, Throwback, Lunk the Destroyer, and Gorathontus all stare at the fuming Alpha-4212 in awe and terror, unsure of how to act in the presence of such a being.

"IT'S SLAYING TIME!" Alpha-4212 says as he unsheathes a massive Bancudgel, patent pending, and lunges directly towards Throwback. Throwback swiftly dodges the attack, but Alpha-4212 keeps going, landing a direct hit on Lunk the Destroyer and banishing him to the Ball Pit. Gorathontus charges up a laser of raw sin and blasts Alpha with it, annihilating all but a single cell of his body. Alpha-4212, unsurprisingly, regenerates his entire body from this single cell, since he, just like his son, has excellent powers of regeneration. In regenerating, Alpha also gained temporary powers of cryomancy, but before he can think anymore about this fact, he sees Mr. Murder Man charging at him with a ban-shield raised and a flamethrower at the ready. Alpha slams his Bancudgel directly into the shield, causing a massive shockwave that sends him 20 miles backwards. Alpha-4212 makes good time and speeds back to the fight, using his cryomancy to freeze the flames from Murder Man's flamethrower.

Mr. Murder Man tosses aside the useless flamethrower and pulls out a can of bug spray, which he sprays into Alpha's eyes. Alpha rips out the eyes immediately to stop the suffering before it even starts, and quickly regenerates a new pair. Alpha uses the last bit of cryomancy he has to freeze Gorathontus solid, stopping the sin god from unleashing another laser attack. Mr. Murder Man suddenly notices the portal and attempts to push Alpha back through it, but accidentally pulls instead of pushing, and suplexes Alpha-4212 directly into Throwback. Alpha-4212's eyes sparkle with glee as he flies towards Throwback, and in a surprising turn of events, manages to actually absorb Throwback in order to become Hyoto. Hyoto contorts himself around and rushes at Mr. Murder Man from two sides at once, throwing off the super assassin just enough to successfully kick him in the spine joints and send him up in the air. Hyoto juggles Murder Man in the air a few times, and then grabs Murder Man and hurls him at Bum Summit with enough force to destroy the mountain and leave a massive crater in its place.

Hyoto watches curiously as the pieces of the mountain suddenly converge into one spot, forming some kind of strange fleshy creature that resonates with both fun and fear. Hyoto barely manages to dodge to the side as the newly formed Spin suddenly flies at him at high speeds, narrowly missing its target and destroying a nearby Realm wall instead. Mr. Murder Man uses his jetpack to fly towards Hyoto at high speeds with a giant sword drawn. Hyoto and Spin begin flying towards Murder Man, who is suddenly joined by the still-frozen Gorathontus, who thawed just enough to move again. Mr. Murder Man quickly pulls up his ban shield to deflect the incoming attack from Hyoto's Bancudgel, creating another massive shockwave upon impact. At the same time, Spin manages to slice directly through Gorathontus, absorbing the sinful ichor to become Sinful Spinner while Gorathontus shrivels into nothingness. Sinful Spinner sprays liquid sin everywhere as it spins, covering the eyes of both Hyoto and Mr. Murder Man.

Murder Man throws another spinner at Sinful Spinner, causing it to lock in place temporarily before shattering the other spinner and continuing spinning at a much slower rate. Hyoto sees this as an opportunity to grab Sinful Spinner, holding it firmly as it spins him right round over and over, until he finally lets go and sends the Sinful Spinner hurtling towards Mr. Murder Man at unfathomable speeds. Mr. Murder Man quickly holds up an even stronger shield, which Sinful Spinner crashes into, shattering into approximately one bazillion pieces. However, a mere shield was not enough to stop the powerful sin energy radiating off of the spinner from hitting Mr. Murder Man at full force, destroying him as well. Mr. Murder Man reappears in the coffee shop, waiting again for a new job, with a new pin appearing to signal the defeat of Sinful Spinner.

Hyoto wipes a bit of sweat off of his forehead as he lands on two feet. However, his relief is short-lived as he notices some kind of strange gray object begin to emerge from the same portal he came through. Terrified, Hyoto gathers as many couches as he can and stacks them in front of the portal, hoping to hold off whatever wretched creature is attempting to through. Despite Hyoto's best efforts, the wall of couches comes tumbling down as the beast charges through the portal. The large bell-shaped Notificator lets out a loud bonging sound as it enters the Realm, and from its back leaps Moreland Ghoster, the dreaded specter and part-time Youtuber spoken of only in whispered legends.

"Heheheheh...welcome to my new series: LET'S DOMINATE THE FIFTH ASTRAL REALM!" laughs Moreland Ghoster as she pulls out two ghostly whips and challenges Hyoto to a battle. However, Hyoto and Moreland are interrupted as another being drops between them. Hyoto and Moreland Ghoster watch in fear as the massive beast stands up. This beast is the Great Eater Of Da Universes Containing Krill, or GEODUCK for short, a superweapon created and forgotten by Dominus long ago, originally intended to defeat Krill-In before Dominus decided that he wanted to be the one to defeat Krill-In himself. Now, this deranged hungry monster desires nothing more than to consume anything it can find in any universe containing something related to krill. However, since GEODUCK itself is technically related to krill, anything within a universe it enters becomes its target. All of this information is conveniently located on a post-it note stuck to GEODUCK's forehead, so Hyoto and Moreland are immediately aware of the danger of this being. Luckily for them, GEODUCK seems to ignore them, as it notices McTrash in the distance, and decides that she would ideally make for a tasty appetizer.


	71. Lust for Power

"Oh, hi. Are you, uh, hungry?" McTrash says nervously as GEODUCK approaches her. She reaches into her pockets and pulls out a few vague meat scraps that she's had for an indefinite amount of time. GEODUCK eyes the scraps confusedly and devours them, accidentally biting off McTrash's hand in the process. Nearby, a strange creature named Pure-Stupidity appears seemingly out of thin air. Pure-Stupidity begins randomly shooting stuff, before realizing their head is on fire and stopping, before resuming shortly after.

Meanwhile, Hyoto and Moreland have resumed their battle now that GEODUCK is distracted. Moreland rushes over to Hyoto and throws the Bancudgel into the horizon, before mercilessly smacking Hyoto with her bare hands. However, before the beating can continue, Moreland and Hyoto notice a dark cloud hanging over them, even though the weather forecast said it would be sunny today. Hyoto and Moreland look up and find that the dark cloud is in fact announcing the presence of the evil mechanical warlock Mecha Viperius! Mecha Viperius swoops down and grabs both Moreland and Hyoto, before smacking their heads together and dropping them. Naturally, this angers Hyoto and Moreland, so they nod at each other and perform a team attack, flying directly at Mecha Viperius and simultaneously ramming their knees into the glass container holding Mecha Viperius's kidneys. With his weak spot damaged, Mecha Viperius acts quickly and forcibly fuses himself with both Hyoto and Moreland Ghoster to become Dark Land Yugun.

"Hey, big guy! Nobody eats my friends hand on my watch!" yells Lucky Leo, entering a battle stance with the Godslayer as GEODUCK turns to face him. GEODUCK eyes the Godslayer and licks its lips hungrily as it approaches Leo. Before GEODUCK reaches Leo, Dark Land Yugun jumps in between them and asks a question.

"Would either of you happen to know a way to attract specific beings to this Realm? It's for a good cause." says Dark Land Yugun, his voice friendly but his wicked grin giving away his malicious intent. Pure-Stupidity jumps in and claims he knows how, before beginning to ramble about many things that seem like they probably have nothing to do with the task at hand, including probably his entire life story. GEODUCK seems to be growing impatient, but Dark Land Yugun shushes the beast, because Pure-Stupidity seems to be on to something. When Pure-Stupidity finally finishes, Dark Land Yugun follows his instructions to the word, and a massive one-way portal opens.

"Now," begins Dark Land Yugun, "We wait." Everyone remains silent for a brief moment, and when nothing happens, GEODUCK lets out an angered growl from both its throat and its stomach. Pure-Stupidity shoots at the portal, but nothing happens since the portal is one-way only. Leo tries to calm down GEODUCK by offering it the Godslayer, and asking if that will sate its hunger. GEODUCK stares at Leo for a moment before shaking its head.

"MY HUNGER IS RESERVED FOR THE ONE CURRENTLY KNOWN AS DARK LAND YUGUN." grumbles GEODUCK, before eating the Godslayer anyways.

"Come again?" asks Dark Land Yugun, turning to face GEODUCK.

"TARGET SPOTTED! NOW, YOU WILL MEET YOUR END!" GEODUCK roars, its jaws glowing with power as it prepares to destroy Dark Land Yugun. However, just as GEODUCK is about to unleash the attack, Dark Land Yugun moves at alarmingly high speed and jumps up behind GEODUCK's head.

"You're already dead, boyo." says Dark Land Yugun as he unleashes a heavy kick into the back of GEODUCK's head, sending the beast toppling to the ground. However, to Dark Land Yugun's surprise, GEODUCK gets back to its feet and reinforces the spot Dark Land Yugun hit, making it so that the same attack will not work again.

"Guess I'll just have to hit a bit harder, then." declares Dark Land Yugun, conjuring several basic hammers and throwing them at GEODUCK. GEODUCK takes the hits with minimal difficulty, and then begins firing lasers at Dark Land Yugun.

"I WILL DEVOUR THIS ENTIRE UNIVERSE, STARTING WITH YOU!" roars GEODUCK, intensifying its barrage of lasers.

"I think the fresh hell not, bucko!" retorts Dark Land Yugun, dodging all but one of the incoming lasers. Dark Land Yugun then heads in for an attack, grabbing one of the hammers lying on the ground and slamming it into GEODUCK's face. Pure-Stupidity randomly trips over a hammer and gets up again, not even acknowledging that it happened at all. GEODUCK recovers from Dark Land Yugun's attack and begins firing rockets instead of lasers. Dark Land Yugun watches as the rockets approach, and then notices something emerging from the portal out of the corner of his eye. Dark Land Yugun dives to the side and grabs the being from the portal, before quickly using it as a shield to block all of the rockets. Dark Land Yugun breathes a sigh of relief and looks to see who the being is that he blocked the rockets with.

Dark Land Yugun has no trouble recognizing the scrawny guy as Kuriru, as indicated by his convenient nametag. Dark Land Yugun can also sense this beings connection to the Sacred Realms, so he decides to go ahead and absorb him anyways even though he's a weakling. Upon absorbing Kuriru, Dark Land Yugun ascends to become Dark Land Kuririn. Surprised at the unexpected power boost attained by entering this form, Dark Land Kuririn smiles and pulls out two razor sharp plates, before throwing them one at a time at GEODUCK. GEODUCK dodges one of the plates, but as it gets up from the dodge, it gets hit by the other one, albeit only the blunt part. While GEODUCK is staggered by this hit, McTrash suddenly jumps up behind it and punches it right in the face.

"That's for my other hand!" yells McTrash as she jumps back to the ground, leaving GEODUCK as confused as ever. Dark Land Kuririn looks up in the sky and sees a small fragment of the Sinful Spinner still hovering in the air, glistening red with a drop of blood or maybe ketchup. Dark Land Kuririn smiles and grabs the fragment in his hand, before absorbing its essence into his own. As the power runs through his body, Dark Land Kuririn feels some kind of ancient force echoing within him. Embracing this power, Dark Land Kuririn lets out a shout of power as he ascends to become Red Sky Kuriru. Meanwhile, Leo suddenly feels a sensation of helplessness, and he realizes that with the Godslayer gone, he is no longer Lucky Leo, and has descended to become Unlucky Leo once again. Pure-Stupidity watches the action from nearby, and then remembers his head is still on fire and runs around for a moment, before sitting back down.

"FULL COMBAT MODE ENGAGED." roars GEODUCK as it enters its battle form, altering its body in order to be more focused on agility, before beginning to send out missiles, lasers, lightning, and other attacks all around it. Red Sky Kuriru weaves through the barrage as he awaits something else to emerge from the time portal, channeling the power of the dodged attacks to make the portal suitable for larger entities to emerge. Red Sky Kuriru notices a blocky figure come through the portal, and, while disappointed at its small size, proceeds to jump towards the figure in order to identify it. The figure appears to be some distant relative of Krappy the Creeper, who goes by the name of Kruddy the Critter. Red Sky Kuriru eats and then absorbs Kruddy to gain its explosive powers, becoming Krimson Sky Kuriru in the process.


	72. Collision of Might

Krimson Sky Kuriru uses his new powers to throw explosive dishes directly at GEODUCK's metal face. GEODUCK accidentally swallows one of the dishes whole, and stumbles backwards, trying and failing to cough up the volatile meal. GEODUCK lets out one last furious roar as it explodes from the inside, its shrapnel heading towards Krimson Sky Kuriru as one final attack, which is narrowly dodged. Pure-Stupidity does a small victory dance, despite having absolutely nothing to do with the victory. McTrash seems to think that maybe GEODUCK will manage to reform again, so she decides to leave to investigate, and leaves her cousin McRecycle in Leo's care while she's gone. McRecycle greets Leo with a wave as he says hello in an upbeat voice. Leo sighs, but accepts the task for his friend and asks if McRecycle is hungry. McRecycle chuckles, and says he'll settle for just a cola. Leo glances over at some random civilians nearby who broke into an argument, and decides to just ignore them and try to get the soda for McRecycle. After a long and arduous series of bad luck and trouble, Leo finally has the single bottle of soda he had been trying to obtain, but just as he is about to give it to McRecycle, he drops it and it shatters. The drug dealer who had been chasing Leo hears the noise and shoots Leo on sight. McRecycle grows angered by this, and shoots the drug dealer back, killing them before checking to see if Leo is okay.

Krimson Sky Kuriru begins searching for more power, when he suddenly feels the resonance of an original inhabitant of the Sacred Realms, seemingly originating from deep within the Ball Pit. Shocked by this, Krimson Sky Kuriru hastily pulls out a pair of camo shoes and begins to perform a ritual to try and access this source of power. Pure-Stupidity does what he can to help in the ritual, or at least what he thinks will help. In the distance, Secret Shadow quietly reappears and eradicates a few more problematic entities before they even cause any trouble, before leaving once again. Fluffo wakes up momentarily from being asleep and looks around, before falling right back asleep. Krimson Sky Kuriru continues the ritual, eventually imbuing the camo shoes with enough power to call forth a God of Banishment by the name of Reed the Tyrant. Krimson Sky Kuriru explains the strange resonance he felt, and asks that a rift to the Pit be opened in order to access it. After a fair amount of haggling, Reed the Tyrant groans and opens the rift for Krimson Sky Kuriru, who is quickly attacked by a figure jumping out from said rift. This attack sends Krimson Sky Kuriru sliding for a few kilometers, but he is able to rush back and fuse with Reed the Tyrant to become Krimson Plane Kuriru. Krimson Plane Kuriru turns to look at his assailant and is immediately frozen with fear as he meets eyes with one of the most feared Dominators of all time: Wikk-In.

As Krimson Plane Kuriru is still in shock, another Dominator emerges from the rift: VG [DESTRUCTION]. VG seems to be somewhat upset with Krimson Plane Kuriru for interrupting his training session. Krimson Plane Kuriru takes a deep breath and slowly changes his expression of shock to a sneer directed towards VG.

"If I can assimilate Wikk-In, I will achieve Perfection. If you get in my way, I won't hesitate to use my already massive power against you." says Krimson Plane Kuriru.

"Hey, why does that logo on your shirt share a striking resemblance to my own copyrighted logo?" inquires Wikk-In, raising an eyebrow at Krimson Plane Kuriru. VG stands beside Wikk-In, ready to fight Krimson Plane Kuriru if the need arises.

"All I need is just to tap into Wikk-In's power, as he is one of few remaining inhabitants of the Sacred Realms! I won't let you stop me when I'm this close to Perfection!" shouts Krimson Plane Kuriru.

VG [DESTRUCTION] takes out Rock the Hammer and turns the dial on it to reach the fifth level, a level he has yet to access himself.

"This Fifth layer of the Ball Pit...I have yet to see it myself. In fact, I have reason to believe that no Dominator has ever ventured so deep into the Pit. I wish to see it, though, and with this hammer I have that ability." says VG, turning the weapon in his hands to show it off to Krimson Plane Kuriru. Leo takes one look at all these powerful Dominators and decides to just hide under a ladder for the time being. Krimson Plane Kuriru sees the presence of an Artifact from a Sacred Realm in Rock the Hammer, and seems aghast that it has been tainted through fusion with another Artifact not coming from a Sacred Realm. VG stares at Krimson Plane Kuriru, seemingly reading his reaction to the hammer. Krimson Plane Kuriru does not speak, though, as he is far too angered. VG snickers, amused by Krimson Plane Kuriru's rage.

"It's on, pal!" growls Krimson Plane Kuriru, bringing forth his own Bancudgel to counter Rock the Hammer. VG stares back, and readies Rock the Hammer, waiting for Krimson Plane Kuriru to make the first move. Krimson Plane Kuriru lets out a war screech and begins somersaulting towards VG, hammer drawn. VG waits until the right moment, and then swings forth Rock the Hammer, the head colliding directly with the head of the Bancudgel. AS the two hammers collide, they surprise both of their holders by letting out an unnervingly realistic scream, despite neither of the hammers having any living aspect to them. As the hammers attempt to ban one another, they tear open a rift in between them, which begins to forcefully suck them and their holders towards it. Wikk-In stands far back so as not to be sucked in. Both hammers slip out of their wielders grasps and are sucked into the rift that stands between VG and Krimson Plane Kuriru.


	73. Flawless Incarnate

VG stares at Krimson Plane Kuriru, before planting a firm hand on Krimson Plane Kuriru's shoulder.

"You're coming with me." says VG, before throwing Krimson Plane Kuriru into the rift and jumping in himself soon after. Wikk-In raises an eyebrow curiously, as while VG was jumping into the rift, Wikk-In got the slightest glimpse of what lay beneath VG's mask. On the other side of the rift, VG and Krimson Plane Kuriru fall directly into the mysterious sixth layer of the Pit, known as the Pit of Desolation. This odd Pit seems to be an endless gray wasteland made of densely packed gray balls, with strange fluids dripping down from above. The rift closes behind VG and Krimson Plane Kuriru, leaving them alone in this forbidden land. It seems any attempts at moving will just result in getting dragged deeper into the Pit. Krimson Plane Kuriru watches in awe as VG slowly removes the mask on his head, breathing heavily as he stares back at Krimson Plane Kuriru with his true face. VG attempts to call forth Rock the Hammer again. The weapon appears, but it seems to be in poor condition due to the properties of the pit. Krimson Plane Kuriru takes in his surroundings, and a strange mix of emotions passes over his face. VG [DESTRUCTION] sighs and puts Rock the Hammer away, before walking over to the Bancudgel and picking it up. Somehow, it seems as though VG is powerful enough to resist the intense gravity of the Pit of Desolation, albeit with a fair amount of effort. He then heads over to Krimson Plane Kuriru, and hoists him up into the air.

"We're gonna need to work together to find a way out of this Pit, so let's put aside our differences for now." VG says, staring coldly at Krimson Plane Kuriru, who nods in agreement. Krimson Plane Kuriru attempts to use his powers to create an escape rift, but it disappears before it can even open. VG puts his mask back on, and attempts to slam the two hammers together again. This seemingly creates a rift somewhere, but wherever it is, it is not accessible or visible to VG and Krimson Plane Kuriru.

"Seems these hammers won't help us, and your portals don't seem to work either. Any idea how to escape this place, Mr. Sacred Realm?" VG asks calmly, seemingly thinking of his own possible solutions. Krimson Plane Kuriru glances around, and his gaze stops on one of the strange pools of fluid.

"That stuff is dripping down from above, so there must be some kind of way to get up into the layer above this one." says Krimson Plane Kuriru, pointing at the pool and the stream of liquid dripping into it.

"How do you expect to get up there? Swimming? That stream is about as wide as a sink faucet." VG responds, seemingly having already considered and ruled out this method of escape.

"We need to get The Barrel. It can hold even the most destructive of liquids and harness their powers. It appears only to those who seek it for a cause other than gaining power. Since we just want to escape this place, it should appear if we look hard enough." Krimson Plane Kuriru says, scanning the surroundings for any signs of the elusive Artifact.

Sure enough, after just a few moments, a single barrel manifests in front of VG and Krimson Plane Kuriru. Krimson Plane Kuriru walks towards it, seemingly also immune to the gravity of the Pit, and picks up the Barrel before heading towards the nearest of the lakes. Upon reaching the lake, Krimson Plane Kuriru fills the Barrel with the turbulent greenish liquid and then smacks it a few times to stabilize it. VG watches from nearby as Krimson Plane Kuriru finishes preparing the Barrel and presses an invisible button on it, causing a ladder of light to shoot upwards through the other Pits. The ladder is made from the essence of the Ball Pits, so it hurts to touch but is otherwise secure enough to take both Krimson Plane Kuriru and VG [DESTRUCTION] all the way out of the Ball Pit.

Back on the surface, the rift that was created when VG smacked the hammers together for a second time is dragging Leo towards it. The pull is too strong for Leo to resist, so he decides to just let go and let the rift pull him in. However, at the last second, metal vines surround Leo, ensnaring him before he can fully enter the Pit. Leo seems surprised that he was saved from being pulled into the Pit, but the metal vines are doing just as much harm as they are good, since they are digging into Leo's skin as they fight against the pull from the rift. Nearby, VG and Krimson Plane Kuriru both emerge from the Pit, though the Pit itself and the ladder that allowed them to escape are nowhere to be found. VG glances at Krimson Plane Kuriru once more, and then heads off to do training on his own.

"He's all yours, Wikk-In." VG says, earning a smirk from Wikk-In as he watches VG leave. Wikk-In stands before Krimson Plane Kuriru and cracks his knuckles, waiting for his opponent to make a move. Krimson Plane Kuriru laughs a sinister laugh, and begins surrounding himself in energy which he had secretly gathered from within the Pit of Desolation. Krimson Plane Kuriru absorbs this dark energy of punishment in order to ascend and become Astral Kuriru. Astral Kuriru proves surprisingly capable even against the likes of Wikk-In, and the two exchange a flurry of blows to test each other's power.

"ALL I NEED IS ONE DROP OF YOUR BLOOD, AND THIS WILL BE OVER!" yells Astral Kuriru, continuing to throw punches at Wikk-In, who blocks the attacks with an unamused expression on his face. Wikk-In sighs and enters his Lime Jelly Warrior form, immediately skewering Astral Kuriru on one of his blades.

"Sorry pal, my blood type isn't compatible with tryhards like you." says Wikk-In, watching as Astral Kuriru sputters and coughs. However, Astral Kuriru smirks, and grabs hold of Wikk-In's wrist.

"You already lost." says Astral Kuriru, using his nails to draw a single drop of blood from Wikk-In. The blood is absorbed into his skin, and he pulls himself off of the blade and jumps back, every star on his astral body fizzling out to reveal pure blackness, before two hyper-realistic eyes open up on his face. Despite having no mouth, this new being manages to speak in a deep resonating voice that echoes for miles around.

"I have ascended beyond all flaws, and achieved a state of boundless power. I will now end this Realm once and for all, and in its place, a new Sacred Realm will rise. Behold, the true power of Perfection!"


	74. Aghast from the Past

Perfection immediately gets a surprise hit off on Wikk-In, incapacitating him by hitting his only pressure point. As Perfection begins his flight towards the Thread, he is suddenly interrupted by a strong hand grabbing his shoulder, followed by a voice directly behind him.

"Not so fast, ningen."

Before Perfection can turn to look at his assailant, another challenger appears in front of him. Ass Ketchup, having finally escaped his prison, rushed to the scene when he heard about the legendary Perfection's arrival.

"Go Picpanturd, whittle away at that legendary thingy so I can capture it!" calls Ass as he sends out Poopkachu, who promptly latches onto Perfection and begins attacking, though it is not very effective. Perfection shakes off Poopkachu and attempts to elbow the person who grabbed his shoulder, but when he turns around he is shocked to see that the shoulder grabber was none other than Domasu, the D'omnieer of Singularity 5.

"As much as I despise ningen, someone with your level of power can't be allowed to stick around. Sayonara." Domasu conjures a brilliant green blade and slices Perfection in half down the middle, his two hyper-realistic eyes falling to the ground beside a shadowy puddle that forms from his bisected body. Wikk-In rubs his sore pressure point as he stands up, and meets eyes with Domasu, before looking at Perfection's remains. Wikk-In shrugs and gives Domasu a thumbs up before getting into his Lamborghini and driving away, while Domasu sneers back. Domasu hates Wikk-In even more than he hates most ningen, but he knows Wikk-In is too powerful to be defeated, at least in Domasu's current state. Domasu flies away as well to his private watch station, and decides that he'll just leave this Realm alone for the remainder of its life, which he doubts will be very long.

Ass Ketchup waits until everyone else leaves, and then throws a Pokecube at Perfection's dead body, somehow capturing it. VG [DESTRUCTION] watches as Wikk-In pulls up in the training chamber in his Lamborghini, and prepares to resume training. VG tries as he has before to summon a deleted version of 3dom, but as usual, nothing happens, confirming once again that 3dom did indeed manage to escape VG's hammer by banishing himself. VG tries again, and somehow manages to summon the real Nikku, who walks away confusedly after being summoned. Meanwhile, the rift to the Pit of Desolation has finally been closed, and the metal vines bring Leo down to the ground. Leo tries to get up, but he falls back down due to blood loss.

"Whoever you are who tried to save me, I appreciate the thought, but...I think you may have just…" before Leo can finish his sentence, he drops to the ground, dead. He is immediately sent to hell, since he has earned quite the bad reputation up in heaven. The wannabe savior, an octopus-like robot named Squiddy 9000 constructed by McTrash to try and protect Leo, sees Leo die and quickly runs away and hides, upset with itself for failing at its literal only job of keeping Leo alive.

VG attempts to see if any part of 3dom can be successfully summoned, and finally manages to call forth a deleted version of 3dom's shirt. Wikk-In and VG stare at the shirt, which acts as proof that the threat of 3dom is not yet gone. Outside, Pure-Stupidity has somehow stumbled upon the training chamber after following some signs which promised free gift cards and fidget spinners. Pure-Stupidity is disappointed that he only found the training chamber, but then looks to his side and sees a large pile of gift cards and fidget spinners, which he begins to stuff into a large bag. Pure-Stupidity finishes stuffing his bag and scampers away happily with his loot. Wikk-In turns to VG and tells him that they can lay low by hiding their power levels, preventing 3dom from finding them while they train until they can confidently rival his power. VG sighs and agrees that they will just need to continue training against each other for the time being.


	75. Revelation

Jet Chet, an airplane that was given a humanoid design and experimental artificial intelligence long ago, sits alone in his bunker, looking once again at his bulletin board. All of the evidence he's collected has remained there for what feels like forever, and yet he still cannot figure out the identity of the villain. Jet Chet stands up and scrutinizes the images on the board, desperately hoping that something new will emerge that he maybe, just maybe, has not noticed before. Suddenly, Jet Chet is snapped back to reality by a loud banging on his bunker door. Jet Chet carefully walks to the door and opens it slowly, squinting as the light reaches his optical receptors for the first time in millennia. Outside, to Chet's surprise, is his old military friend Tank Frank, who greets Chet and asks if he can come inside. Chet lets Frank in, and shuts the bunker door after Frank enters.

"Hello, old friend. I see that you're still looking for…" Frank's voice trails off, wary of bringing back bad memories for Chet.

"Yeah, I am and have been for...a pretty long time."

"Well, it's a good thing I was able to find your bunker, because I think I found a lead." Tank Frank reaches into a storage compartment and pulls out an evidence bag containing some kind of metal disk. "Do you recognize this? It's the lid from the jar the vendor was using to store the pickles. And get this: it still has the shipping label on it. There is one issue, though. The recipient is listed as "4211". Seems our culprit was smart enough to use some kind of alias. Do those numbers mean anything to you?"

Jet Chet pauses for a moment, staring forward with his head in his hands. "That's not an alias. It's a model number."

"Huh? A...model number? For what? A computer? Or a…a robot...Chet, don't be ridiculous. Whoever did this probably used that alias to try and throw us off."

"Frank, do you really think I would mess around about this? All of my evidence supports this, I just had never even considered it before now. The strange metallic voice...the over-salted pickles...the unplugged toaster having electricity running through it...Frank, I think we have to face the facts. The person who killed my dear cousin Throckmorton was Robot 4211."

Frank clenches his fist and takes a deep breath. "So what are we going to do? Robot 4211 is notorious for never going away. Whether he's sealed away, banished, erased, reprogrammed, shut down, you name it, he somehow always manages to come back. I heard they even tried remaking him as an organic being, to try and force mortality upon him, and even that didn't work. However, it did seem to lock away a lot of his power, so the threat is considered neutralized and action against him has been stopped."

"He's still around, though. That's all that matters. I don't know what name he goes by nowadays, or even what he looks like in his new form, but he can never be forgiven for his crimes. I will be the one who finally destroys Robot 4211 once and for all, to avenge not just Throckmorton, but all the other innocent lives that were lost due to 4211's actions, directly and indirectly."

Frank takes another deep breath, and stares down to avoid meeting eyes with Chet. "I understand. If I were in your place I would probably do the same thing. I promised way back in the day that I would always stay by your side, and I broke that promise for far too long. In order to make up for that, I will accompany you on this mission, just like old times. Come on, Chet. Let's do the impossible."

As Chet begins to head outside, Frank asks him one last question.

"By the way, didn't you say that Throckmorton was killed by a toaster and a bathtub?"

"Yeah...I saw it happen myself."

"Well, the official report lists a stab wound as the cause of death. I'd have told you earlier, but you went out of your way to make your bunker extremely difficult to find."  
Chet freezes up and turns around, staring directly at Frank. "A stab wound, you say? It couldn't be…" Chet thinks back to that moment he's replayed in his mind so many times. The quaint pickle stand, with a single jar of pickles on one side and an almost-empty money jar on the other side, with just a couple of bills in it. Throckmorton's eager hand reaching forwards with the money. The shadowy vendor's unchanging expression as he grabbed Throckmorton by the wrist, locking him in place. Throckmorton being frozen in fear as the vendor threw a bathtub at him, drenching him in water. The scream of terror cut short by a loud zap as an electrified toaster collided with Throckmorton. But something wasn't right here. Throckmorton's body would have protected his interior from the electricity. Chet thinks harder, and from his repressed memory emerges something that had always been absent in his previous recollections of the event. Standing behind Throckmorton, almost completely out of view from Chet's angle, is a figure that Chet gasps as he recognizes.

"Uh...Chet? Are you alright? What couldn't it be?" Frank shakes Chet gently, snapping him back to reality.

"General Chopper. He's the one who cut Throckmorton so that the electricity could reach his vital areas. He must have paid Robot 4211 to assist in the crime. That's why there was already money in the jar, despite the pickle jar being unopened."

"General Chopper?! What would he have against Throckmorton that would lead him to murder?"

"A few days before the incident, Chopper sent Throckmorton and his platoon on a mission to rescue Chopper's son from an enemy facility. It should have been an easy job, at least based on what our intel at the time told us. Turns out, the enemy was using Chopper's son as bait, and Throckmorton led his troops right into an ambush. It was a horrible loss, so much so that it was never even put in any official reports, lest it lower the morale of the others. Not a single enemy soldier died, but Throckmorton was the lone survivor of the mission. Chopper's son died, too. He had been dead before Throckmorton even arrived. Of course, when Throckmorton told Chopper the bad news, Chopper had to pin the blame on somebody, and Throckmorton happened to be the most logical option, even though he couldn't have possibly done anything to save Chopper's son."

"...I see. I...don't know what to say. This is all so shocking to hear all of the sudden."

"Do you know where General Chopper is nowadays?"  
"Actually, yeah. He left the military centuries ago, and went on to pursue a career as a master chef. He has his own restaurant now. I won't lie, the food there is actually really good. The place is called 'Patriot Diner'."

"Wow, he owns that place? Even I know about it, and I've spent at least the past five thousand years alone in a bunker. Almost makes me feel bad that we've gotta shut it down."

"Chet...I know why you want to do this, but it just doesn't seem fair. If the roles had been swapped, and Chopper's son had failed a mission to rescue Throckmorton due to reasons that he had no way of knowing in advance, you would have acted the same way Chopper did. Besides, it's been such a long time, I'm sure if you just talked to Chopper you two would be able to get along and you could maybe even forgive him."

Jet Chet seems very conflicted. On the one hand, Frank is definitely right. Chet isn't even sure why he's fighting anymore. Throckmorton is dead, he has been for ages, and there's nothing that Chet can do to fix that. On the other hand, though, Chopper killed an innocent and honorable man for something that he wasn't even responsible for. Chet sits down on the ground and takes a moment to just be alone with his thoughts.

"You're right, violence isn't the answer here. I still would like to talk to him, though. He might know the whereabouts of Robot 4211, who without a doubt does deserve to be punished. Lead the way, Frank." Chet stands up and gestures for Frank to go. Frank nods and begins heading towards Patriot Diner, with Chet following close behind him. After a few miles of walking, Frank stops, and Chet looks up to see that they have arrived at the diner. Chet starts to walk in, but Frank stops him with his arm.

"Hang on, we don't want to cause a scene. I'll explain the situation and ask if we can go and talk to Chopper." Frank lowers his arm and walks in alone. Chet waits for a couple of minutes, until Frank gestures for Chet to follow him inside. Chet and Frank head to the kitchen, where Chopper is waiting for them.

"Hello, hello, let's just cut to the chase. I don't have all day here. So, you want to talk about Throckmorton?" Chopper says impatiently, glancing between Chet and Frank.

"I already know what you did and why you did it, so no. There's no reason to talk about that. What we want to know is where we can find Robot 4211." Chet takes several deep breaths as he speaks, trying not to get too emotional. Chopper narrows his eyes and stands up straighter before Chet.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asks Chopper, a tone of warning present in his voice.

"Don't play dumb. I know that you paid 4211 to help you kill Throckmorton. I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself. All you have to do is tell me where Robot 4211 is now, and Frank and I will go and serve justice once and for all." Chet says, his breathing becoming more steady.

"No. I...I won't do that." Chopper says, his confident attitude faltering. "Ni-I mean, Robot 4211 is the closest thing I've had to a son ever since my actual son's death. I realized too late the errors I had made when creating him, and I can never forgive myself for that. I am to blame for everything Robot 4211 did wrong, it isn't his fault at all. I allowed him to be repurposed into an organic being, with a different name and identity, and yet I saw that people still hadn't forgiven him for MY crimes. They had him sealed away; banished from society and left alone to be forgotten. And you know what? I think that might have been the right thing to do. When he was eventually freed, it seems as though it had been long enough that nobody remembered who he was or what he had done. I want it to stay that way. I've fought long and hard to let the unforgivable be forgiven, and now that I have succeeded, I can't just let you undo all of that effort because of something that happened so, so long ago."

"You know, for someone who claimed to be in a rush, you sure are taking a while." Frank says, interrupting Chopper before he can continue rambling.

"You're right, sorry. Frank, please go and wait outside. I want to keep this between us two." responds Chopper. Frank shrugs and obliges, leaving Chet and Chopper alone in the kitchen. "Now, Jet Chet, I'm guessing you don't intend to stop your quest for justice. Am I correct?" Jet Chet remains silent, his eyes closed and his arms crossed as he stands before Chopper. Chopper waits expectantly for an answer. After a long pause, Chet finally opens his eyes and speaks.

"I'm sorry, Chopper. You lost any chance of ever redeeming yourself in my eyes the moment you killed Throckmorton. If you won't tell me where 4211 is, I suppose I'll just have to get that information somewhere else." Chet turns and begins to leave, but is suddenly grabbed from behind by Chopper, who picks Chet up and hurls him across the kitchen, sending him flying into a shelf full of cutlery. Chet holds up his arms to block the impact of the shelf as it tips over and falls onto him, causing a massive racket as everything clatters to the ground. Chopper suddenly kicks Chet again, sending him skidding into the wall hard enough to make it break open, revealing the wiring behind it.

"Then I guess I have no choice." says Chopper, kicking aside the shelf and placing his metal foot down on Chet's head, forcing him to the ground. "You've chosen to spend all this time refusing to let go of the past." Chet tries to get up, but Chopper pushes him right back down. "Have you even once considered how much someone as talented as you could have accomplished had you simply let your cousin rest in peace and moved on with your own life?" Chet weakly attempts to pull Chopper's leg off of his head, but it doesn't budge in the slightest. Chopper gets down on his other knee and looms directly over Chet. "You're nothing but a massive disappointment. You've failed everyone you've ever known." Chopper finally lifts his foot up off of Chet's head, only to reel it back and kick Chet directly in the face, sending him skidding into the wall. "And of all those who you've failed, I'll bet your dear cousin Throckmorton is more disappointed in you than anyone else. How painful it must have been for him to watch over you all this time as you threw your entire life away. Well, at least he'll get to see you again pretty soon. Goodbye, Chet." Chopper pulls his leg back again, preparing one last kick to finish the job. However, just as Chopper's foot is about to make contact with Chet, Chopper's entire body suddenly freezes up and begins violently shaking as massive amounts of electricity courses through it.

"How does it feel, Chopper? HOW DOES IT FEEL?" says Jet Chet, glaring at his former general as he stands up. In Chet's hand is a steak knife, which he managed to grab off the floor after it fell from the cutlery shelf. Chopper is unable to speak, and he moves his gaze down his leg until he sees where Chet used the knife to breach the leg's metal exterior, and then cut the high voltage wires from the wall and wrapped them around Chopper's foot. Chopper attempts to speak once more, but can only let out a strange metallic gurgle as his vital components begin to short circuit and burn up inside of him. Jet Chet sneers and silences Chopper for good by using the steak knife to stab Chopper in the head, piercing straight through his AI chip and immediately causing him to shut off, falling to the ground motionless as electricity continues occasionally sparking from his body. Jet Chet kicks the body out of his way and leaves the kitchen, walking back outside to confront Frank.

"What the hell happened in there? I could hear the commotion all the way out here. I had to rush in to stop the staff from interrupting. And, uh, you should probably return that knife."

"Alright, Frank, before you jump to any conclusions, just know that Chopper attacked me first. I TRIED to do things in a non-violent way, but it just didn't work out. He's dead now. We have to find Robot 4211 on our own."

"...Y'know, I'm honestly not that surprised." Frank stops walking before continuing. "I think it's better for me to leave you on your own now. I know what I said about that promise, but it seems like you'd be better off continuing alone."

"Yeah, alright. Go, then. It was nice seeing you after so long." Says Chet, watching as Frank casts him one last glance before walking away. Chet looks at the knife in his hand and reminds himself that there's no turning back at this point.

Chet continues walking forwards with no destination in mind. Eventually, he encounters Pure-Stupidity, whose appearance is strange enough to draw Chet's attention. Chet points the knife menacingly at Pure-Stupidity as he talks.

"Hey, weirdo, what do you know about the entity formerly known as Robot 4211?" demands Chet, staring sternly at Pure-Stupidity, who seems to think for a moment and then immediately lose interest in the conversation and walk away. "Hey, don't you walk away without answering me!" Chet starts to follow Pure-Stupidity, but stops as his attention is drawn to the window of a nearby coffee shop, where Mr. Murder Man is sitting. Chet walks into the coffee shop and heads over to where Mr. Murder Man is sitting. "Hey, you look like the type of guy who would know about Robot 4211. Is this true?"

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Mr. Murder Man casually sips his coffee, completely unalarmed by Chet's threatening tone and body language.

"No, we haven't. I'm on a mission to avenge my cousin, who was killed by Robot 4211 a very long time ago. Now, answer my question: Do you know where Robot 4211, or rather, the being that used to be Robot 4211, is located?"

"Nope. If it's really that urgent, you should probably talk to this Realm's Plane about it." Mr. Murder Man continues sipping his coffee, and Jet Chet takes a moment to process the information, since he is not used to the word 'Plane' being used in this context. Jet Chet silently leaves, gripping the steak knife tightly as he looks up at the sky.

Jet Chet takes a deep breath and then blasts off and flies rapidly upwards, crashing through the ceiling of the Realm in record time. Jet Chet lands and looks around, quickly spotting a really tall guy talking to an astral deity. Upon noticing Chet, the tall guy vanishes, and the Plane turns his attention to the plane.

"I am Froltz, the Plane of this Astral Realm. What business do you have breaking through the ceiling to get here?" the Plane does not seem angry so much as intrigued.

"I'm Jet Chet, and I'm here to find out where the being that used to be Robot 4211 is located, so that I can avenge my cousin and all the other innocent lives that were lost because of 4211's actions." Jet Chet waits for Froltz to say something in response, but instead is surprised when Froltz slowly raises his hand and points behind Jet Chet. Chet turns around, and sees Nikku standing a few yards away, nonchalantly whistling to himself. Chet immediately recognizes the resemblance to Robot 4211, and lets out a furious roar. "YOU'LL DIE! YOU'LL DIE AND I'LL BE THE ONE WHO KILLS YOU!" Jet Chet charges at Nikku with his steak knife at the ready, but when Chet attempts to slash at Nikku's neck, Nikku reveals his own weapon, the Blade of Salt, and stabs Jet Chet directly through the torso.

"I just killed you yesterday." Nikku says, watching Chet's confused expression as he processes the cryptic statement before realizing that, due to Nikku standing directly across the border of a timezone, Chet was, in fact, stabbed yesterday. Nikku pulls the Blade of Salt out from Chet's torso, and watches as Chet falls to his knees, and then collapses completely.

"N-no...I…I...I lost…" Chet sputters, as Nikku grabs hold of his head, lifting it high before smashing it onto the hard surface repeatedly. Nikku takes it one step further, and chops off all of Jet Chet's limbs, before finishing the job for good by throwing a lit match onto the wreckage, setting the jet fuel ablaze. Nikku turns to Froltz and points a menacing finger at him.

"You're next." Nikku declares, entering a ready stance with the Blade of Salt as Froltz stands dumbfounded before him.


	76. Astral Domination

"Are...are you SERIOUSLY challenging a Plane? You don't even know how powerful I truly am!" laughs Froltz. "Very well, come at me with that little toothpick of a sword you have there."

"Actually, I do know just how powerful you truly are. Or rather, how powerful you aren't. I've been in every Astral Realm, and you're the weakest Plane of them all. VG [DESTRUCTION], Bluefire, Nihil DOM, and even Plane, the God of Reeds himself were all far more powerful than you. You know it, too. You don't even think you belong in this position of power. You're far too inexperienced, right?" Nikku ominously approaches Froltz and stands before him.

"H-how do you know all this? You're just bluffing!" Froltz exclaims, stepping back as Nikku draws near.

"I read a new book every day." says Nikku, continuing to get closer to Froltz. Beside Nikku appears Possessive Nikku, the true form of Shopkeeper Nikku, here to assist Nikku in taking down Froltz. Possessive Nikku tosses a hat onto a nearby statue, which comes to life as Golem Nikku. Possessive Nikku points at Froltz, and Golem Nikku lumbers towards Froltz with its fists raised. Froltz continues to back away fearfully, but he trips over his own feet and falls onto the ground. Froltz shakily sits up and stares at the three Nikkus approaching him.

"Y-you...you d-don't know who you're messing with. I'm the Plane of this Realm! I have full control over what does and doesn't happen here! Take one step closer, and I-I'll show you what I mean!" Froltz stumbles as he gets to his feet, and shakes in place as he attempts to menacingly point at the Nikkus. The Nikkus continue coming, and Froltz frowns. "I have no choice, then." Froltz suddenly holds his arms out and begins gathering energy from the entire Realm, an action that carries enough power to stall the progress of the Nikkus. The Nikkus shield their eyes as they continue approaching Froltz, but suddenly a blast of Astral Energy shoots from the energy surge and hits Golem Nikku, blowing it to smithereens.

"Where did you get this power?!" Nikku asks, his saltiness apparent in his voice.

"Heh. I w-warned you, and you didn't listen. I've absorbed all of the Astral Energy from this Realm. It's a big risk to take. If I-I'm destroyed, the Astral Energy will be destroyed as well, and no more Astral Realms will ever be able to form. In exchange, though, I can now infinitely use the attack known as the Final Technique, which instantly obliterates anybody ranked lower in power than myself, regardless of their actual power. Let's see who's REALLY stronger, shall we?" Froltz charges another Final Technique, which both Nikku and Possessive Nikku barely dodge. Possessive Nikku meets eyes with Nikku and holds up a hat, and Nikku thinks for a moment before nodding. Possessive Nikku throws the hat onto Nikku, allowing him to ascend and become Double Nikku.

Double Nikku immediately leg drops Froltz, but this just seems to make him angry. Froltz grabs Double Nikku and hurls him forwards, and then shoots off several rapid fire Final Techniques, which Double Nikku barely manages to dodge repeatedly. Double Nikku jumps to his feet and lands behind Froltz.

"This is THE END!" Double Nikku thrusts the Blade of Salt through Froltz's back, causing the astral deity to begin screaming in agony, before suddenly stopping and chuckling. Froltz turns his head and winks at Double Nikku.

"Psyche." Froltz says, as he lets out a supernova-like burst of energy centered on himself, sending Double Nikku and the Blade of Salt flying. Double Nikku gets up and sees that Froltz has now been joined by three other astral deities, all of which are glowing red with a strange power.

"It's been a long time, Nikku. I, Neo-Plane, will cut you in two with my mighty Astral Scissors in order to defend the legacy of the Astral Realm." says one of the deities, stepping forth with an intimidating pair of massive scissors.

"There's no point being a landlord if there's no land left to be the lord of. I, Neo-Nihil DOM, will demonstrate that I'm not the pushover people think I am." says one of the other deities, entering a fighting stance.

"It's nothing personal, except that it is. Get ready to feel the burning wrath of Neo-Bluefire and my brand new Cosmic Swords." says the last deity, spinning the Cosmic Swords ominously. Suddenly, another voice comes from behind the deities as a fourth one steps out, glowing blue instead of red.

"No amount of repentance will save you from this crime. I, Neo-Jommy, sentence you to death!" shouts the last deity, unbuckling his Asteroid Belt. Froltz speaks up himself, ending this chain of speaking with his own line.

"I would call this a last stand, but that would imply I'm going to lose. Your time's up, Nikku." says Froltz, grinning as the four neo-planes stand beside him.

While the neo-planes slowly back Double Nikku into a corner, Possessive Nikku flees the scene in order to save himself. However, Froltz does not follow the neo-planes, as he suddenly hears an echoing voice come from nearby. He turns and sees Pure-Stupidity talking to him in a voice that is not his own.

"If you truly are as powerful as you claim, shouldn't you be able to summon one of the plane armor pieces?" the voice declares.

"Who are you?" Froltz asks, not letting his guard down.

"This is VG [DESTRUCTION]. It seems that the Realm is under attack, but I'm unable to help you out. So, good luck, I suppose. I'll be watching." Pure-Stupidity stops talking, his face returning to its usual stupid smile. Meanwhile, Double Nikku realizes he has reached the edge of the Realm, and that if he goes any further back he will fall into the Astral Abyss. Double Nikku sighs.

"I really didn't wanna do this…" says Double Nikku, as he proceeds to do the thing he didn't want to do, letting out a scream so loud that it shreds his vocal cords while he ascends to become Super Double Nikku. Super Double Nikku leaps up out of the sight of the neo-planes, and suddenly comes crashing back down directly through Neo-Nihil DOM's heart, instantly killing the deity and causing him to disintegrate into stardust while the other neo-planes watch. The stardust enters the remaining neo-planes, evenly distributing Neo-Nihil DOM's power among them. Super Double Nikku jumps to the side just in time as Neo-Plane snips at him with his Astral Scissors, managing to snip Super Double Nikku's shirt slightly. Super Double Nikku spins around in midair and gives Neo-Plane a really powerful thumbs down, freezing the deity in place. Super Double Nikku uses this moment to grab the scissors and slam dunk them into Neo-Plane's skull, causing both him and the weapon to disintegrate into stardust, which is then divided between Neo-Bluefire and Neo-Jommy, who are both shocked that they're somehow being beaten so easily. Neo-Jommy uses his Asteroid Belt to tie up Super Double Nikku while Neo-Bluefire charges towards him with his Cosmic Swords at the ready.

Neo-Jommy loosens the Asteroid Belt to make it so that Neo-Bluefire has a better shot, but, unfortunately for Neo-Jommy, Super Double Nikku takes advantage of this and slips out from the Asteroid Belt's grasp and slides under Neo-Bluefire's Cosmic Swords to grab his own Blade of Salt, which he then uses as he loops back around to slice Neo-Jommy in two, causing him to disintegrate into stardust, which is promptly absorbed by Neo-Bluefire. Neo-Bluefire barely has time to think, however, as Super Double Nikku wastes no time in disarming the deity and stabbing him through the chest, causing the last of the neo-planes to disintegrate, his stardust vanishing into nothingness. Super Double Nikku suddenly feels as though somebody punched him really hard in the gut, and is sent sprawling to the ground, coughing up some blood from the strange attack. Suddenly, he sees Froltz walking towards him, clapping his hands slowly.

"If I'm such a weakling, would I be able to do this?" says Froltz, as he holds his hand up in the air. His hand is suddenly struck by strange astral lightning, and when the smoke clears, he is wearing the Gauntlet of the Planes. Froltz reels back his fist, and Super Double Nikku flinches as Froltz swings towards him, but is surprised when nothing happens. Super Double Nikku then realizes that Froltz just performed the attack that hit him earlier. Froltz smiles as he sees the realization dawn on Super Double Nikku's face. "If you surrender now and admit that you're weaker, I might just exile you instead of killing you. All you need to do is say that I'm stronger than you. Here, let me help you up so you can look me in the eyes when you say it. Froltz pulls Super Double Nikku into a standing position, and Super Double Nikku shakily reaches his hand upwards and grabs both of his hats, before throwing them onto the ground. The impact of the hats on the ground is enough to dent the ceiling of the Realm, as well as causing a shockwave that freezes Froltz in place as he stands there wide-eyed. Super Nikku slowly raises his black eyes to meet Froltz's, his hair standing strangely as a black aura surrounds him.

"It can't be...s-s...s...su…" Froltz stammers, frozen in place no longer from the shockwave but from fear. Super Nikku smirks slightly and gestures for Froltz to keep talking. "S-Supa...Saiyajin...Curinju…" Froltz says, hyperventilating between each word.

"That's the one." says Super Nikku, his vocal cords somehow functional again. In a single motion, Super Nikku severs Froltz's arm which has the Gauntlet of the Planes and kicks Froltz himself to the ground. Froltz scrambles to his feet and strikes a battle pose, mirroring the one Super Nikku strikes himself.

"BURAKISTU KAMEHAMEHA!" Super Nikku yells, firing a vantablack laser towards Froltz.

"FINARU TEKNIKU!" Froltz immediately shouts as he channels all of his remaining energy into a Final Technique, which clashes with Super Nikku's attack, the astral energy and dark energy both pushing at each other. The collision is enough to cause the entire Realm to shake, with cracks appearing in various areas due to the immense amount of energy being released. Super Nikku coughs up blood from the amount of energy being drained from the attack, but he lets loose one last cry as he powers up his attack enough to overpower Froltz's and destroy the astral deity, whose body dissipates completely, leaving behind only the Gauntlet of the Planes, which is picked up by VG [DESTRUCTION], who walks out of a portal to retrieve the item and glances at Nikku before returning back to where he came. Nikku realizes he has been powered back down to his normal state, and slowly walks over to the Thread with his Blade of Salt drawn. Nikku takes one last look back down at the Realm and makes sure his escape device is ready and operational before swinging at the Thread.

The Thread does not instantly break, but the entire Realm is shaken by the impact. Nikku pulls back the Blade of Salt and repeatedly hacks away at the Thread until only a sliver is left intact.

"Goodbye, Astral Realm." Nikku says as he takes the last swing, sending the Realm hurtling into the Abyss below while Nikku watches from a safe distance above. The cracks formed in the Realm spread wider, and as the Realm begins collapsing in on itself, time itself seems to slow to a halt within the dying Realm. In a final display, every particle in the entire Realm begins to explode, and with no Astral Energy left to be reborn, the last display of light slowly fizzles out into blackness. Nikku casually walks through his portal to safety, and is greeted immediately by a sheet of paper blowing into his face. Nikku angrily pulls the paper off his face and looks at it.

"What is this, some kind of comic? 'Nebular Domension', huh? Looks like a load of garbage." Nikku says, shrugging and balling up the sheet before tossing it aside, where it is quickly blown away once more by the wind.


	77. Beyond the Stars

Several millennia pass after the death of the Astral Realms and their legacy. As expected, not a single new Astral Realm appeared over the course of these thousands of years. However, inter-Macrochasmic researchers in Singularity 4 eventually stumbled upon something rather odd: a Realm very similar in structure and composition to an Astral Realm, yet with much stronger ambient energy. This Realm was dubbed the Cosmic Realm, and is large enough that every single Astral Realm could fit inside of it with room to spare. This colossal Realm was found after the discovery of something known as Cosmic Energy, which shares many similarities with Astral Energy, but is much stronger. When Cosmic Energy was found, researchers explored for six decades before finding the Cosmic Realm. Inside of the Cosmic Realm, everything seems to be on a much greater scale than most Realms. Most planets are replaced with supermassive planets, and in the center of the Realm is a particularly large "supersupermassive" planet dubbed Vapia CD VI. The researchers set up several teleportation devices to allow travel to the Cosmic Realm from other Realms, before heading to observe the Thread of the Realm. Unfortunately for them, the Thread automatically activated its defense system and slaughtered all of the researchers with tendrils of Cosmic Energy, leaving the teleportation devices unattended but still active for anybody to use. As word begins to spread of the existence of the Cosmic Realm, more and more means are generated to access the formerly elusive Realm, allowing for anybody, anywhere, to travel to the Cosmic Realm for themselves.

Upon hearing the news of this Realm, Mr. Murder Man decides he could use a change of scenery and transports himself to a coffee shop in a small lakeside town on Vapia CD VI. He sips his coffee while he watches out the window, and sees Contrary being thrown out of a portal in the distance, as well as some kind of training chamber manifesting before heading away into the horizon. Mr. Murder Man continues observing as a box falls out of yet another portal, and from it climbs a small spherical green being.

"Hi, I'm Jerry." declares the sphere, waving at Ogram, a woman who happens to be walking nearby. Ogram looks both ways and then sees Jerry. Confused and slightly unnerved, Ogram turns Jerry upside down and speedwalks to her car before driving away. Jerry has a moment of panic as he tries to right himself, and just as he manages to do so, a colossal dark figure appears before him.

"AH YES, I, AKU, MASTER OF DARKNESS, HAVE FINALLY MADE IT TO THIS SO-CALLED COSMIC REALM! IT IS ONLY FITTING THAT SOMEONE LIKE MYSELF BE THE ONE TO ACHIEVE COSMIC DOMINION!" laughs the figure, unaware of Jerry in front of him. Jerry gets upset at Aku's yelling and jumps up to slap him in the face, before freaking out and scampering far away after seeing Aku up close.

Out on the lake, Pain T., a famous artist and fisherman on Vapia CD VI, is heading out in his boat on a quest to finally outperform his archnemesis, another fisherman by the name of Bob Rods who always manages to steal the best catches with his happy little fishing lines. At Pain T.'s side is his trusty Pain Brush, which he uses to draw things into reality out of thin air. The only downside is that these creations tend to be flawed if not drawn correctly, and can take a lot of time and effort, especially for larger objects. Pain T. pulls out his fishing rod and casts it, waiting for the biggest possible catch he can find in this lake. Pain T. is too focused to notice somebody else land behind him on his boat, a somebody who goes by the name of Dio Brando. Pain T. feels a tug on his line and reels it in, but is disappointed to see just a minnow on the hook. Pain T. sighs and tosses the fish behind him, unintentionally smacking Dio in the face with it, causing Dio to let out a hiss. Pain T. ignores the strange noise and licks his lips before he casts his line again, hoping to fish up something actually worthwhile this time. Pain T. almost immediately feels some kind of massive creature on the hook, and reels in for a long time before a massive creature emerges from the water before him.

"GOZIRA!" screeches Pain T., frightened by the colossal beast, which then begins to talk in response to Pain T.'s outburst.

"Excuse me, it's pretty offensive to think that all large reptilians in the water are Gozira. My name is Shrex, and I'm a Duno who has lived in this lake for at least four days now." says the beast, frowning at Pain T. before smacking him in the pocket. Pain T. is saddened by this, but Shrex is not. However, a Very Very Sad Man appears on the shore, and his mere presence is enough to sadden Shrex as well. However, after this sadness comes madness, and Shrex lets out a roar before stomping all the way to the nearest city and knocking over a statue in a park. Ogram notices this from her car, but is not saddened by it, and just keeps on driving. Nearby, a man named Dredd Dizzah falls out of a portal and lands at an angle that seems like it should have broken his neck, but Dredd rises to his feet unfazed and confused. The Very Very Sad Man begins using his invisible tendrils to feed on the sadness of those around him, including a guy named Ken Naga who has a constantly bleeding forehead. Ken doesn't seem to care about being sad, though, and he just lets out an unamused sigh as he sits on a curb. Sad Man attempts to make Ken sadder by placing something on his forehead, but the blood just dissolves the item without any emotional response from Ken. A Mimikyu named Chrono picks up a paper from the nearby newsstand, and is seemingly upset about the news of more and more people showing up in the Cosmic Realm. Chrono takes the paper anyways and heads over to the corner to read it, his attention drawn to a headline about some old steak knife that was found floating through the Abyss.


	78. Showdown Letdown

"Michael was jumping all throughout London as though it were some kind of playground. He was suddenly ambushed by Tim, who threw a toy at Michael, which pissed him off. Michael went to retaliate, but Tim was defended by Jack, who held up a stop sign in each hand. Link showed up to serve justice, and started to beat Jack up until he dropped to his knees. Tim drove his car right into both of them, but he couldn't get home before being stopped by Doc, who used a toothpaste tube to blow Tim away before scurrying into the distance to escape the wrath of Roger. Michael and Mark were enjoying a meal when the still alive Jack showed up again, followed soon by Ivo, who attacked from behind. Tim showed up, wounded but also alive, and Doc started to return but was pushed aside by Shia, who shouted in triumph. He saw Michael sneaking around and went for his gun, only to find that Tim had taken it and his shot missed and was deflected by Ivo, who ran away afterwards. Doc tried to attack and kill Meena, but they ended up colliding in the air and were hit by a death stare from a mysterious green-clad man. King suddenly descended from above and took Shia out with a single mighty slap. Tim tried to fly away, but King shot down the plane before it could get very far. King suddenly found himself surrounded by the many foes he had made in the past: the Luigi brothers, a mad gamer, Gannon, Homer, Falcone, David, Cooper, Zelly, Lou, Maurice, Terry, Sue, the Tubbys, John, Mario, Barry, Harry, Gary, Edd, and many others, all of whom suddenly assaulted King and beat him senseless for his crimes. After all was said and done, there remained only one survivor: the mighty warrior Waluigi, standing in bloodstained clothes atop a pile of corpses. THE END." Panspark loudly slams the book shut and throws it aside. "Well, Jack, I finally did it. Are you happy?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I never said you had to read the whole thing, that was your decision." responds Tic Tac Jack. "So, were you gonna actually include any of that stuff in the story like you said you would?"

"I reserve the right to retcon whatever I see fit. Now, I believe it's your turn to sit around doing nothing while I pilot the submarine."

"Eh, I'll just read 'Nebular Domension'. I wanna see what they did with my character."

"Have fun with that." Panspark says, getting up to trade places with Jack. Panspark glances over the many panels, and mutters to herself, "One of these days, he'll show up. And we're gonna be the ones who stop him."


	79. Taste the Pain

Shrex turns to the knocked over statue and eats it, savoring the crunchy flavor while it lasts. Hooked on this new flavor, Shrex goes off to find more statues to eat. Pain T. sadly sits in his boat, and Sad Man feeds off of the sadness from the shore. Dio pulls out a bottle of blood from his pocket and drinks every last drop, letting out a satisfied breath after ingesting the refreshing beverage. Ken Naga wipes some blood off of his forehead while he watches the boat from a distance, having nothing better to do anyways. Suddenly, a many-legged man named Lugded stomps out of a nearby home, upset after a long argument. The owner of the home, an old hulk knockoff named David Opfer, yells from inside.

"YOU AREN'T GETTING OUT OF THIS THAT EASILY, LUGDED!" shouts David Opfer as he charges out of his home and directly into Lugded, carrying with him towards a brick wall.

"What are you doing?! We'll both get seriously injured if you run into that wall! Let go of me!" whines Lugded, trying and failing to kick David Opfer, whose determined expression remains constant as he runs forwards at full speed.

"I'm not going to let you get away unharmed. Not only did you make fun of my son's disability, you repeatedly attacked him every day and stole whatever money he had. I'm a bad father for only finding out about this now, since my son was too scared to tell me himself. I'm taking myself down with you, to make up for my failure to take care of this problem earlier." grunts David Opfer, not a single bead of sweat on his face as he rams into the wall with Lugded, the impact strong enough to completely shatter the wall as well as David Opfer, while mortally wounding Lugded. David Opfer's friend, Franklin Uck Egg, watches in stunned silence from the sidewalk. Once he recovers from the initial shock, Franklin takes note of this rather bizarre and tragic occurrence in his notebook, and quietly heads on his way, carrying with him a small container of a strange energy that Franklin picked up at an auction. Franklin wants to look deeper into this container of "Astral Energy", which is supposedly one of the very few samples of its kind left in all of reality.

Chrono mutters something insulting about all the people around him and then begins to walk away from his spot. Meanwhile, a machine gun that had been lying on the ground for some reason is spontaneously triggered when a stick falls from the tree hanging over it. Shrex is hit by at least three stray bullets, due to being a large target, and has to be hospitalized due to these wounds. Shrex realizes that no hospital can hold him, though, so he uses the leftover pieces of David Opfer to fill in his bullet wounds and stop the bleeding by sewing the pieces into the holes. Shrex sees a jar of strange red fumes, which he quickly opens and inhales the contents of. Shrex is so elated by this experience that he hardens like a diamond and begins seeking more food to sate his hunger. Shrex sees Chrono moping down the street and pounces on the Mimikyu before eating it.

"M4n, that tested sooo gud that i need the goods the guud. I NEED MORE KILL BEGAUSE I AM duck EGG. YB YES?!" says Shrex, as he then turns to the still-dying Lugded and rips off three of his legs, which he then munches down on. Shrex takes the rest of Lugded's body and throws it in a refrigerator to eat later when he gets hungry again.

Back on the lake, Pain T. gets bored of fishing with no results, and decides to sample some of the water. However, he didn't realize that this lake happens to be Vapia CD VI's Lake Erie, and as such is extremely polluted. Upon drinking the water, Pain T. is mutated and becomes a new being known as Hurt U., who looks and acts and is identical to Pain T. in every way except for the fact that his shins are now obscenely large and disproportionate to his body, which is completely normal aside from these enormous shins. Hurt U. lets out a gurgly roar and stomps towards Shrex, passing by several random civilians on the way, including someone reading that same article about a knife and a gang of people planning to raid a strip club. Hurt U. swooces right into Shrex's leg and gets a glimpse of a large ape that turns out to actually be Shrex's open mouth coming right towards Hurt U. Hurt U. jumps into the mouth and grabs hold of the tongue hard enough to cause the particles of Hurt U. and Shrex to become scrambled together into a new being known as Weak Wrists Big Shins, or Wistbins for short. Wistbins only walks with his large shins for a few moments before the particles unscramble themselves back into Shrex and Hurt U. Hurt U. does not let this both him, and promptly begins stomping towards Shrex once again. On the other side of the planet, a snowman is given a warning about putting up large pictures around town, but the warning feels like it doesn't have much weight to it, and the snowman just continues what it was doing before and checks out that article about the knife. Back to the more relevant area, Shrex notices Hurt U. and inhales the rest of the fumes from that jar in preparation, causing his eyes to be tinted red as a side effect of whatever was contained in the jar. The jar suddenly begins to shake as it becomes a living being known as Smash Smashy, who immediately throws itself into the ground and shatters, succeeding at its lifelong goal to smash itself. Suddenly, a voice echoes from behind Shrex.

"I RECOGNIZE THAT POWER! THAT POWER CAN BE NONE OTHER THAN...MY RAGE!" yells Huatastic Tight-Bone Reborn, staring at the broken glass fragments on the ground.


	80. Turmoil

Tight-Bone quickly runs over to Shrex past the place where Chrono had been sitting earlier, while Ken and Dredd both watch unamusedly. Tight-Bone immediately unsheathes his massive throbbing machete and uses it to impale Shrex right through the abdomen, leaving a massive gaping hole where the weapon entered. Shrex regenerates the wound, but while doing so is shot in the face by Tight-Bone's arm cannon. Shrex is toppled by the attack, and Hurt U. quickly rushes over and steps onto Shrex's fusion bone in order to become Wistbins again. Wistbins swings at Tight-Bone, but trips and hits his massive shin on a building.

"OWW! ow, ow SHIZZLE! THAT HURTS! AAAH! AH! OOOOOW OW OOF OUCH! OOOOUUUUCCHHHIIIE! AAAAHHH GOD DIGGITY DARN IT ALL! OW!" moans Wistbins, writhing in agony on the ground for a moment before getting up and taking another swing, this time more carefully. Out of the corner of his eye, Wistbins sees a sign with a picture of that article about the steak knife, but ignores this. The loud commotion of Wistbins' agony is enough to warrant a brief glance from Ken Naga, who then resumes looking at his pen like nothing happened. Before Wistbins can land his punch, Shrex forces his way out of the fusion, and charges towards Tight-Bone himself. Tight-Bone splashes New Zealander juice all over Shrex, which causes corrosion upon contact. Shrex lets out a bloodcurdling screech as his body is almost completely destroyed by the acidic fluids, which fades into a dying gurgle. However, to Tight-Bone's surprise, the body manages to stand up.

"You thoguth that was enoguth to killoguth me-oguth?" coughs the body, standing up and speaking in some kind of weird distorted southern accent. "I am no longer Shrex. I AM EXTINCT SHREX!" yells the beast. Hurt U. is fed up with this nonsense, so he dials up his buddy Gongulus, who comes crashing down from the sky. Gongulus takes one look at Hurt U. and immediately punches his buddy into a nearby nuclear power plant, causing him to mutate again into the skeletal Death V. Death V. lets out a roar and detaches his large shin bones to use as weapons, which he demonstrates the power of by smashing that sign that had the knife article on it.

"BULLSHIT!" roars Huatastic Tight-Bone Reborn upon seeing Extinct Shrex form, completely ignoring the presence of Death V. Tight-Bone throws a punch at Shrex, but Shrex catches the hand and rips it off, before absorbing the rage from the wound and slitting Tight-Bone's throat. Tight-Bone is only dead for a couple of seconds, though, as he uses his powers to quickly regenerate the damage. Tight-Bone eats a fox and rabbit who were arguing about the article regarding the steak knife in order to power up and also because he was mildly annoyed by them. The munching sound wakes up Dredd, who angrily gets up and shoots upwards to try and tell people to quiet down. Dredd is confronted by Wide Mann, a police officer who tells Dredd to not do dangerous things like that. Wide Mann slaps a ticket on Dredd's forehead and then walks away towards a distant explosion of rainbow glitter.

Dio decides to get off of the boat and begin searching for a road roller. As he walks around, Dio accidentally wakes up Aku, who had fallen asleep at some point.

"WHO SLAPPED ME?!" yells Aku, snapping back into the waking world after his power nap. Aku turns and sees Dio standing near him. Dio grins a sinister grin and speaks to Aku.

"Have you heard of a man named Joseph Joestar? He's the one who slapped you, I saw it happen with my own eyes, but he used his Hermit Purple to run away before you woke up. He should be somewhere not too far away." says Dio, pointing in the general direction that he believes Joseph Joestar to be located in.

"I'LL SLAUGHTER HIM!" yells Aku, gliding away in the direction Dio pointed. Soon enough, Aku finds Joseph Joestar, and smacks him so hard that he gets sent flying into outer space towards a sun, before being slingshotted back to Vapia CD VI, dead. Dio lets out a laugh and slurps out all of Joseph's very tasty blood.

"As thanks for killing that guy, take this mask! If you get blood on it while wearing it, something interesting might happen." says Dio, handing Aku a strange stone mask. Dio suddenly turns around and shouts, "ZA WARUDO!" just in time to see that Dredd had been sneaking up behind him, with the intent of stabbing Dio with a pocket knife. Dio pulls out his own set of knives and hurls them around Dredd, before allowing for time to resume again. Dredd braces himself quickly, using his arms to take the brunt of the hit while some of the other knives go sailing past Dredd and kill some random person who had been standing at the gate nearby. Aku picks up a bit of Dredd's blood and puts it on the mask, but quickly throws the mask away as it grows strange tendrils. Dredd picks up the mask and stores it away in his durag, while also taking out a pipe which he uses to hit Dio in what he thinks might be a weak spot. Some guy does a thing nearby walks past Dredd casually. Dio ignores Mr. Does and turns his attention to Dredd.

"You remind me of somebody…" Dio ponders, before shrugging and picking up a road roller. As he charges at Dredd with the road roller, Dio screeches, "RODA ROLLA DA!" Dredd surprises Dio by simply blocking it as though it is any other attack. While Dio isn't paying attention, he feels hot breath on his neck and hears a voice.

"This is getting old. I need to finish this quick if I ever want to get back to the to the prawn Industry and get busy with somalia hot bitches." grunts Tight-Bone, before flexing all of his muscles in order to triple his size. Tight-Bone picks up Dio with one hand and rips him in half, before eating the greasy, bloody, and mildly sexy body afterwards. Tight-Bone begins to shake as his eyes turn red and his "teeth" elongate into fangs as he becomes Vampiric Tight-Bone, and due to the massive damage dealt by Tight-Bone's digestive system, Dio's body is unable to regenerate.


	81. Scrawny yet Deadly

Dredd is suddenly approached by a confused crow that seems to be checking Dredd out. Dredd ignores the crow, or so it seems, as he begins secretly reaching into his pocket for something. While he is busy searching through his pocket, Dredd fails to notice the somewhat blurry figure of an Outer Realmer known as Thread Contributor lsolation rise before him.

"Ben is a hoe." says Thread Contributor lsolation, receiving a nod of approval from the crow before descending back into the ground. Dredd finds what he was looking for: a jar which he drinks in order to form fists with his hair and punch the crow repeatedly. The crow is sent flying by this assault, sailing past a newspaper stand showing off the article about the steak knife. The crow casts an angry glance at Dredd as it continues flying away, landing on the back of Fluffo, who somehow ended up in this Realm. Fluffo seems confused, and watches as Thread Contributor lsolation appears again and smashes the newspaper stand before disappearing, leaving behind a large graffiti message reading "THERE IS NO KNIFE." The crow flies back towards Dredd as several pineapples fall out of the sky, only to be eaten by a particularly large pineapple, which then explodes into pineapple pieces. Sad Man finishes consuming the sadness of the area and heads off for the time being.

A very, VERY scrawny creature that seems to be human but at the same time feels very inhuman suddenly scrambles out from under a nearby park bench. This creature, known as Jobangler Gumphrey, deformed son of David Opfer, sees Dredd and locomotes over to him, punching him in the abs to get a feel for his strength. This does not damage Dredd, and Jobangler seems to lose interest as he scoots over towards Vampiric Tight-Bone and tightens his bone, causing near-instantaneous asphyxiation and death. Extinct Shrex watches in awe as Jobangler Gumphrey continues crawling around on his hotdog-like limbs. The crow jumps to Tight-Bone's body and attempts to eat some of its blood, but upon doing so, Dio manages to take control of the crow's body. Dio seems disappointed in this body, but decides it will suffice, as an immortal such as himself is hardly limited by their physical body. Dredd begins playing some music on his speaker, while Dio flies off in search of fresh blood.

Death V. takes everybody by surprise when he suddenly barges in through the back door, since nobody had seen or heard him coming. Death V. jumps onto Gongulus and rides him towards Jobangler. Gongulus manages to shake Death V. off, sending him directly into Extinct Shrex's mouth. Death V. screams as he falls into Shrex's stomach, which is full of bone hurting juice.

"OOF OW MY ALL" screeches Death V., as the bone hurting juice dissolves him. Gongulus dusts off his hands after a job well done, finally being rid of that little pest. Nearby, a portal opens, and from it arrives Stock pic, a being nearly identical to the Stock Pic who was killed in the destruction of Singularity 5. Stock pic waves as he enters, but Aku immediately dismisses Stock pic with a hand gesture. Stock pic is surprised at the rudeness of this stranger, who he has never even seen, let alone met, before.

"Aw shit, here comes Pacman…" says some random civilian, pointing at a newly opened portal.

"YO YO YO YO YO! WHAT IT IS MOTHERFUCKERS?" yells Pacman, loudly announcing his presence as he walks into the Realm through the portal. Ignoring this, Jobangler grabs his trusty crowbar and pries open Shrex's mouth, and then grabs on to Gongulus's head and slams it into the mouth, before maneuvering to the top of Shrex's head and slamming the mouth shut in order to decapitate Gongulus. Shrex coughs up Gongulus's head, which falls onto the ground nearby, close to where Aku is introducing himself to Stock pic in the form of a monologue, which is enough to make Stock pic get bored and walk away. Shrex tries to call for his friends to help him defeat Jobangler, but he cries as he remembers that he has no friends. Saddened, Shrex kicks over another newspaper stand advertising the article about the knife. A starchy being named Darth Tater, who is secretly the reconstructed Mr. Potato Head, quietly emerges from a portal behind Shrex, and waddles away to a safer place so he doesn't get stepped on. Nobody notices the potato running away. Meanwhile, a lone drop of Obsidian mysteriously falls onto Shrex's head, but is quickly swatted off by Jobangler, at the cost of his crowbar snapping in two. The Obsidian drop falls onto Gongulus's head, and disappears into an eye socket. Jobangler attempts to use his two crowbar halves to beat up Shrex, but Shrex's scaly body is undamaged by the attacks. Shrex grabs one of Jobangler's scrawny arms and cracks it like a brand new glowstick, destroying the joints it may or may not have contained.

Dredd throws a bunch of tactical mines on the ground and flies upwards using his hair to avoid taking damage from the mines. Pacman tries to offer Dredd some crack, but Dredd just throws the crack in Pacman's face and smacks him with his pipe. Nobody notices the scraping sound of a nearby manhole cover sliding open. From the hole emerge two very hairy very scary purple arms, belonging to the forbidden distant alternate universe alternate timeline hypothetical multiverse theory fusion and lovechild and father of Sleazy and Bonzi Buddy, Bonzey. Bonzey drags his legless body towards Shrex and Jobangler using his infinitely extendable arms, and grabs hold of the two Dominators. With a couple of yanks he drags Jobangler and Shrex back to the manhole and begins trying to shove them into it, while the hole itself begins to slowly squeeze itself shut. Another article about the knife gently drifts into the hole, and is immediately chased by approximately two million search and rescue dogs, who sacrifice themselves to save Shrex and Jobangler by using their bodies to fill the hole enough that Bonzey can't fit Jobangler and Shrex inside of it. The hole fully shuts, crushing all that is inside of it, and sealing off the entrance, leaving no sign that there was ever a hole there save for the manhole cover lying nearby. Bonzey is angered by this, and begins to strangle Shrex and Jobangler. As his vision begins to fade from oxygen loss, Shrex suddenly remembers a way to get out of this situation, and quickly pulls out three Potara earrings, and puts one on himself, one on Jobangler, and throws the third at the perfect angle to cause it to attach to Bonzey's ear. The three beings are stripped of their physical forms, leaving only the energy behind, which begins to come together.


	82. Extinction Event

"You know, I never expected this article about this knife to become so popular! But, why are people so interested in it?" inquires a strange bottom-heavy cup-headed being named Spank, who happens to be the person who wrote the very article they are wondering about. Spank pulls out his Mighty Paddle and tests his strength by spanking himself. Meanwhile, Death V. has also entered a state of energy due to Shrex's usage of the Potara earrings, but rather than fusing with the others, Death V.'s energy enters the severed head of Gongulus, merging with it and growing a pair of skeletal legs as it becomes Abstract W., a strange being that sees with its nostrils, smells with its ears, hears with its eyes, and most strangely, tastes with its mouth. Abstract W. creeps towards Pacman, who has recovered from being smacked in the face and doesn't acknowledge Abstract W. as a real being, thinking him to just be a hallucination caused by crack.

"UUUAHGH! CAN YOU DIG IT, mom...WIGGLY WAGGLY BOOOOOM! Wait, is that foreshadowing?" says Abstract W., before intentionally tripping and attempting to swallow Pacman through his nostril, while Thread Contributor lsolation watches nearby from the shadows but does nothing. Before Abstract W. can eat Pacman, Dredd smacks Pacman into a tactical mine with his pipe, which causes a chain reaction that sets off all of the other tactical mines in the area.

"It's personnel, kid." says Spank, as he teleports behind Dredd and smacks him with his Mighty Paddle hard enough that Dredd is sent sprawling on the ground, crying and screaming like a child due to the immense pain. Through tears, Dredd reaches into his durag and pulls out a flash drive, and shakily brandishes it at Spank.

"S-stay back! Don't make me use this!" sobs Dredd. Spank seems to slightly regret his actions, so he pours out some of the liquid in his head into an action figure of a similar being and offers it to Dredd, claiming it will ease the pain. Spank notices another copy of his article about the knife, and wonders once again why it gained the popularity it did. Suddenly, Abstract W. walks in a jittery fashion towards Spank.

"IF YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SHARE YOU HAVE NO DOLLARS EACH DAY HOW MUCH DOES JONATHAN EARN IN A HOLE IN ONE BUT IT WAS ACTUALLY A BOGEY?" shouts Abstract W., facing away from Spank. Spank's eyes begin glowing vigorously, and he spanks Abstract W. with as much force as possible. Where the Mighty Paddle made contact with Abstract W., there now remains nothing but a smoking crater. Darth Tater realizes that the area is generally safer now, so he and one of his mini-potato companions emerge from their hiding place. Pacman also comes crawling out of the ash that was left behind by the exploding tactical mines, seemingly horribly glitched from the attack but still alive.

"Crack….makes me...IMMORTAL!" screeches Pacman, opening up a portal to a planet full of anime lovers, who pour out from the portal and begin charging towards Dredd with their many swords drawn. Before they can reach their target, every single one of the anime lovers disappears as Ass Ketchup adds them to the same Pokecube as the rest of his Weeb Army.

Dredd, unaware of the fact that Darth Tater's companion has entered his pocket, puts away the flash drive and runs towards Spank, who is observing yet another copy of his article, with his pocket knife. Meanwhile, Pacman takes advantage of his glitchiness to warp himself to a strange temple, which has seemingly been forgotten by time long ago. Within this temple are four statues: a strange cloud-like being, a lanky man with a jagged mustache, a somewhat rotund child with glasses, and a stout skeleton in a hoodie.

"AWAKEN, MY LORDS!" shouts Pacman, causing the temple to begin to shake as the statues crack open and the beings within return to the waking world. These beings are known as the Pillar Memes, who had been sealed away for eons due to their terrifying powers. Their names are Nebby, Waluigi, Carl Wheezer, and Sans Undertale, though Sans is really more of a friend of the other Pillar Memes who was sealed away with them by mistake.

The energy from Bonzey, Extinct Shrex, and Jobangler Gumphrey finally finishes merging to become a deformed creature known as Shrextinct Bojumphrey, Progenitor of the Cosmos. Without speaking, Shrextinct sends a message to all those nearby, declaring its desire to unleash its wrath on the sinners of the world. To prove the truth in these words, Shrextinct snatches Spank out of Dredd's path before nailing him to the ground with a giant deformed hand. Shrextinct then uses a large deformed tooth like a hammer and smashes Spank into millions of pieces. Shrextinct searches for the next most sinful being around him, and sets his sights on Ass Ketchup, who immediately enters combat with Shrextinct and sends out Lollie to use her whine attack on Shrextinct. Lollie obliges, and the loud noise proves quite irritating to Shrextinct's three ears. Lollie cannot keep it up for long, though, as she is distracted by Nebby, who has arrived with the other Pillar Memes, who were sent to kill Dredd and take revenge for Pacman. The other three Pillar Memes ignore Lollie, but Nebby seems intrigued. Shrextinct attempts to attack Ass Ketchup, but a strange force prevents the attack from hitting.

"What do you think you're doing, dumbass? It's against the rules to attack a trainer while they still have a Poke-man in play!" says Ass in a mocking tone.

"DID SOMEBODY...SAY RULES?!" demands a clearly troubled individual named Screwy Skerple, riding in on an office chair through the wrong side of a one-way portal. Skerple holds out his hands, and in them appear two switchblades, despite the area having a sign that clearly prohibits blades. Skerple steers the office chair away from Ass Ketchup, which somehow results in the chair veering the other way and heading directly towards Ass Ketchup. Screwy Skerple spins all around Ass Ketchup with his switchblades, seemingly in an attempt to inflict damage, but Ass Ketchup is unaffected by the attacks. Nebby attempts to smash Lollie's Pokecube to free her from Ass's control, but the Pokecube immediately reforms itself and Lollie remains under the influence of Ass. Screwy Skerple grows angered and begins stabbing Ass mercilessly all over until all that remains is a completely unharmed Ass Ketchup. Screwy Skerple flicks one of his switchblades at the air, and it suddenly implodes into a portal to the Dead Zone, which Screwy Skerple immediately leaps into, causing the portal to disappear and close behind him.


	83. Electric Slide

Dredd looks around confusedly, swearing to have heard something. Dredd sees somebody coming rapidly towards him, and makes the decision to flee without learning the identity of his assailant, who happens to be Waluigi. Waluigi continues running past a dog that is investigating a copy of Spank's article. Waluigi signals for the other Pillar Memes to join him, and Carl Wheezer and Sans Undertale both appear by his side, while Nebby remains preoccupied with Lollie. Shrextinct suddenly seems to become distracted and walks away from Ass Ketchup, pursuing this new source of sin that he has detected. Ass stands patiently in place, waiting for Shrextinct to return and continue the battle. Nebby notices the Pillar Memes running towards Dredd and calls them over to help against Ass so that he does not try to capture Nebby. The Pillar Memes reluctantly come to assist Nebby, but they turn their attention to a very large door that had previously gone unnoticed, but now has begun to tremble while producing a very loud knocking noise, followed by a faint shout of "Hey, it's me!". The Pillar Memes look at the door as the knocking grows more and more violent, and the voice seems to get angrier. The Pillar Memes pose menacingly before the door while Dredd runs away in the distance. After one last thunderous knock, the door shatters, and the perpetrator lets out an extra loud shout.

"HEY! IT'S ME! SANS GOKU!" yells Sans Goku, lowering his raised hand that had been knocking the door while the Pillar Memes stare at him with an expression that shifts from awe to disappointment. Before Sans Goku can take action against the Pillar Memes, he sees the large fist of Shrextinct Bojumphrey heading directly for his face. Sans Goku dodges the attack with ease, and continues to dodge as Shrextinct throws more continuous punches at the sinful being. The Pillar Memes read a very long script about the life of a bee, which causes Sans Goku to fall into a deep slumber. However, Sans Goku almost immediately wakes up, his eyes and bones glowing a bright blue color. "BAD TIMES AWAIT YOU, KID!" he yells, while Ass Ketchup stares obliviously at Shrextinct, still waiting for him to take his turn. The Pillar Memes realize how hopeless they are before the deadly foe that is Sans Goku, and fuse with Shrextinct to become Ultima Meme Lord Bojump. However, Sans Goku catches on quickly, and sticks a big bone into Ultima Meme Lord Bojump, forcefully unfusing it back into the four Pillar Memes and Shrextinct. "NONE OF THAT! MISS ME WITH THAT GAAAAAAAY SHIT!" shouts Sans Goku, twirling the bone before putting it back where it came from.

Shrextinct unleashes a full-power Melemele blast at Sans Goku, which Sans Goku has no trouble dodging as though it were any other attack. However, Sans Goku notices that Shrextinct seems to be watching behind him, and turns around just a bit too late as the Melemele blast loops around and lands a direct hit on him from behind. Sans Goku stumbles directly into a television that the Pillar Memes put in front of him, which causes a surge of high voltage electricity to course through his body. However, instead of dying, this causes Sans Goku to become infused with the electricity, and ascend into Treggoku. Treggoku pulls himself out of the television and stands back. Dredd watches from behind a distant rock, glad that he is no longer the one being attacked by the Pillar Memes. Dredd pulls out a bottle of water and takes this as an opportunity to catch his breath and relax. However, the Pillar Memes seem to sense that Dredd is nearby, and remember their objective as they head off to search for him. Treggoku is not left unattended for long, though, as he is soon attacked by Dio, who has now returned to his normal form. Dio comes sailing towards Treggoku with a road roller, but to his surprise, Treggoku simply stands still as the road roller breaks around him. Treggoku stares into Dio's eyes angrily, and incapacitates the vampire with a single electric attack.

Darth Tater suddenly pulls out a spud cannon and shoots around one hundred miniature potatoes at Treggoku, while nearby somebody is interviewing Thread Contributor lsolation, asking what his favorite bread is and why he hasn't been eating it recently. They then ask if he's read the article about the knife, which makes Thread Contributor lsolation walk away from the interview. Meanwhile, Treggoku slaps most of the potatoes out of the air, but the rest smack his grinning face over and over again until it shifts to a large angry frown. Treggoku uses a nearby payphone to call up his baddest best friend, Fajita Pie, who immediately rises from the ground nearby upon receiving the phone call.

"Boi I boutta delete your Internet." says Fajita Pie, before deleting the Internet that Darth Tater never even had. Darth Tater does not fret for very long over this, before resuming to shoot potatoes, this time aiming for Fajita Pie as well as Treggoku. Fajita Pie glows as he deflects every single spud. "Boi I boutta make you pay for all this" he says, before placing a 3 dollar tax on every single potato Darth Tater shoots. However, Darth Tater's limited knowledge about economics allows him to respond by telling Fajita Pie that he grew the potatoes himself and thus cannot be taxed for them, and sends a bill to Fajita Pie charging him for every potato that was shot at him.

A being called Pravelocity Gnome finishes digging his way up from deep within the crust of Vapia. Pravelocity is on a quest to become the ultimate Dominator, and he has decided that the only way to do so is by killing every other Dominator who stands in his way. Pravelocity sets his sights on Treggoku and sneaks up behind him, before stabbing him in the spine with his sharp and pointy gnome hat, which paralyzes Treggoku from the waist down, preventing him from retaliating.

"Ja, meine erste köstliche Tötung! Wer ist der Nächste?" says Pravelocity Gnome as he puts on a new hat, mistakenly thinking that he killed Treggoku with his attack. Nearby, Fajita Pie stands back up and turns to Pravelocity.

"Boi I boutta make this bill yours instead of mine." says Fajita Pie, using his hacking skills to send the potato bill to Pravelocity instead of himself. Fajita Pie then sees that Treggoku is no longer of use, and sighs. "Boi I boutta sell you for pocket change." he says, before going to the nearest pawn shop and selling Treggoku for 55 crisp dollar bills.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS ONE DAY, FAJITA!" whines Treggoku as the pawn shop employees put him on the shelf. Treggoku shakes his fist at Fajita and continues screaming as Fajita Pie casually walks out of the store and back towards Pravelocity Gnome, whose muscles have swelled immensely in size thanks to his ability to become stronger whenever a foe is defeated because of him.


	84. Lost and Found

As several random civilians gather around the article about the knife, Fajita Pie stands off with the now-swole Pravelocity Gnome. Fajita Pie breaks both of Pravelocity's knees and lets out a loud "MMM" sound.

"Boi I boutta kgHARnakrjR" says Fajita, before proceeding to do exactly what he said. Pravelocity Gnome props himself up on his elbow and throws a shard of his shattered kneecap at Fajita Pie, which lands directly in Fajita's throat. Fajita sputters as he lets out one last pepper blast at Pravelocity Gnome, which shatters his arms as he tries to block it. Fajita then bleeds out and dies, causing Pravelocity to become even stronger as well as repairing his broken and shattered limbs. Before he can rejoice, Pravelocity Gnome finds himself in a real pickle as he is bound tightly by surprisingly strong dental floss held by none other than Flosst, the very distant relative of Freezy Puff. Nearby but not TOO nearby, Dredd thinks to himself that he might be forced to use the flash drive to defend himself. Contrary decides even he has his limit when it comes to how much chaos he can handle, so he decides to leave. Dredd finds himself surrounded on all four sides by the Pillar Memes, all of whom are doing their signature poses. Dredd tries firing at them, but he misses. A very naughty guy tries to steal everyone's Christmas presents, but fails because it isn't that time of year so nobody has their presents yet. Just when all hope seems lost for Dredd, a dark presence appears nearby, having finished beating up Stock pic.

"DON'T LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS FIGHT!" yells Aku, standing beside Dredd and facing the Pillar Memes. The Pillar Memes recognize Aku, and open a portal through which Samurai Jack appears. Aku gets notably enraged by this, which distracts the Pillar Memes for long enough that Dredd can escape with the help of a smoke bomb. Aku swings blindly through the smoke, accidentally knocking all of the Pillar Memes into a portal to Carl Wheezer's hometown, which is very far away. Aku realizes he can't beat Samurai Jack, so he retreats into another portal, which he closes behind him so that Samurai Jack can't follow him. Pacman sees the smoke clear, and offers Samurai Jack some drugs, though Samurai Jack seems more interested in the article about the knife. A random civilian from nearby enters the portal that the Pillar Memes were knocked into, determined to save them before they get lost in Carl Wheezer's hometown. However, they realize they accidentally took the wrong portal, and instead ended up in a strange dimension full of unnaturally formed creatures. The civilian quickly escapes and goes through the correct portal with the help of their spirit guide. Unfortunately, the civilian is on the way opposite end of the town, so he has no way of finding the Pillar Memes in a reasonable amount of time.

The Pillar Memes find themselves slowly being cornered by a bunch of residents of the town, who are all desperately trying to welcome Carl back. With their powers combined, the Pillar Memes just barely manage to repel the mob, but the portal they came through is nowhere to be found. Dredd finds that he has accidentally ended up in Carl Wheezer's hometown as well, having accidentally run into a portal during his panicked escape. The Pillar Memes immediately notice him walking nearby and ambush him. The Pillar Memes tell Dredd that even though they were ordered to kill him, they'll form a truce if he agrees to destroy the flash drive. Dredd hides the flash drive in his durag and thinks to himself, since he still doesn't know the true nature of the Pillar Memes.

"Alright, I'll get rid of it...but only if you help me find a thing I've been looking for. It's a portal, in solid form as an orb. The only things inside my durag are the things that I bring, so I need this orb. If you try anything slick, I won't hesitate to use the flash drive." says Dredd. While the Pillar Memes begin discussing the deal between each other, Mr. Otter falls from the sky nearby, and as he is greeting the Pillar Memes and Dredd, he is shot by a bullet and dies. This bullet was shot by none other than Sturdy Stan, who shot Mr. Otter because he was startled by his sudden arrival. Dredd and the others turn to stare at Stan, who is standing there with his trusty sidekick, Goodest Boy Jr.

"Is this a bad time? I'm just trying to get back to Arizona. I hired this guy and we've been dimension hopping ever since I ditched everyone after that weird Shard adventure. So, do any of you have directions to Arizona?" As Sturdy Stan finishes talking, he notices the random civilian, and recognizes him as someone he may have met a long time ago. "Huh. I might talk to him later." he says, before turning his attention back to Dredd and the others. Meanwhile, somewhere on Vapia, a portal opens and from it emerges a Budew named Rayquzaz, who has the power to summon the harshest of tidal waves, thunderbolts, rocks, and slashing blades. Rayquzaz, however, has no intention to do anything with these powers, and is just visiting this Realm because he wants to try some of its ice cream. Ass Ketchup continues waiting for Shrextinct to make his move, ignoring the guy in the window nearby holding up the article about the knife. Coincidentally, Stan finds a random knife on the ground at the same time. Flosst forcefully and aggressively flosses every single one of Pravelocity Gnome's teeth, causing a high pressure geyser of blood to spew out from Pravelocity's mouth since he doesn't floss regularly and has weak gums.


	85. Joining Forces

From a temporal portal emerges the legendary super assassin Hat, who has come to this Cosmic Realm on a very special and important mission. Hat looks around and sees the Pillar Memes ignoring Dredd's offer and instead focusing on some guy who is stealing numerous cakes for some reason. Hat has no time to be bothered by these folks, so he pulls back his sleeve to reveal a wristwatch-like device that acts as a radar meant for finding beings originating from Singularity 5. Hat follows this radar to the training box where Wikk-In and VG [DESTRUCTION] are, and after some deep thought, marks the location with a waypoint in case he needs to come back after he searches further. After only a couple more false leads, Hat finds himself at a very luxurious apartment building, which matches the description of a possible type of place he should be looking for. Off in the distance, Sturdy Stan approaches what he thinks is Dredd, only to be surprised as it morphs into Aku, who lets out a booming laugh as his body twists into shape.

Hat slams the door open loudly, letting his presence set in. However, he is surprised when he realizes that behind the door is a steel blue jackal with a marking around one eye, who Hat immediately recognizes as Shavreinra, the One in charge of Duality 2, as well as his current client, who has hired him to track down Domasu. Shavreinra realizes that Hat recognized her, and changes to her humanoid form, slightly disappointed. Before Hat can ask why his radar led him to Shavreinra instead of Domasu, Shavreinra explains that Domasu is far too cunning to be captured through the use of simple devices such as radars. Shavreinra hands Domasu a special Artifact known as the Mirror of Discovery, which will allow for him to see through Domasu's eyes in order to find his location. After receiving the Mirror of Discovery, the room fades away and Hat finds himself in an ordinary apartment building. Hat looks through the Mirror of Discovery and sees what he recognizes as Slucktown, the planetary capital of Vapia CD VI. Hat is confused at why Domasu would be hiding in such a populated area, but heads to Slucktown anyways and finds Domasu nonchalantly waiting for him on a bench.

Sturdy Stan quickly attempts to befriend Aku, in order to avoid getting on his bad side. Aku thinks for a moment, and tells Sturdy Stan about Samurai Jack and how he would be willing to be friends with Sturdy Stan if Stan could help Aku deal with Samurai Jack and his allies. Dredd begins to fall asleep out of boredom, but the Pillar Memes suddenly return with the cakes the man had been stealing. They give a few to Dredd, and then tell him that they will team up with him if he helps get revenge on Aku. While Dredd eats one of the cakes, the Pillar Memes, bored of deceiving him, suddenly ambush Dredd and throw him through a portal into a dead Realm. Dredd panics as the portal closes, and begins frantically flipping through the pages of an ancient tome in hopes of finding some way to get back to the main Realm. Sturdy Stan shakes hands with Aku, and lightning strikes as they seal their deal to form a team. This lightning strikes a pole that had a copy of the article about the knife on it, though this one was worded slightly differently than the others.

"I know who you are, Hat. Did some ningen really get so desperate that they hired you to kill me? How utterly pathetic. Tell me, who is it? Who's your client?" says Domasu, smiling smugly at Hat.

"That's confidential information, Domasu. I have my orders and I will not fail to carry them out." Hat responds coldly.

"GOOD LUCK, NINGEN!" shouts Domasu, jumping to his feet and slashing at Hat with a hand blade. However, to Domasu's surprise, the blade phases through the illusion before him, and the real Hat appears behind Domasu and punches him, creating a time lock around Domasu to immobilize him.

"My orders were not to kill you. I just needed to track you down and prevent you from escaping. If you struggle enough, you'll be able to break free, but I'll just trap you again." Hat says, crossing his arms and taking a seat on the bench Domasu had been sitting on, while the surprised and angered D'omnieer stands frozen in place, twitching.

"Alright, Stan. Now that we've got our deal, I suggest we start by taking out the Pillar Memes. They were the ones who brought that pesky Samurai Jack into this Realm, and I can't let them get away with that. I found another guy that I think can help us, since he seems to be an enemy of the Pillar Memes." Aku says, opening a portal to the dead Realm Dredd is stuck in and yelling into it to ask if Dredd knows where the Pillar Memes went. Dredd says they betrayed him, and before he can run out through the portal, Aku slams it shut.

"Never mind, if they betrayed him he must have been sided with them at one point, and I can't be having that." says Aku, while Stan shrugs, unable to really have a say on the matter. However, a new angsty being named Dangersteb suddenly manifests before Aku.

"I heard you talking about killing the Pillar Memes, kid. Heh, hard to kill something that's already DEAD! Those were just my puppets, sorry if they caused you any trouble while I was tracking them down. I've locked them in their statue forms again, they won't be freed unless I will them to be. That is their punishment for failing their intended purpose of tracking down the Chaos Emeralds, and letting me unleash the true power of the Phantom Ruby!" says Dangersteb, tossing the Chaos Emerald in his hand up and catching it repeatedly. Aku thinks for a moment and thanks Dangersteb for getting rid of the Pillar Memes, and asks if he wants to join Aku and Stan. Dangersteb agrees to join the duo, but makes note that he will not hesitate to dispose of them if they dare get in his way, and that he will prioritize obtaining the rest of the Chaos Emeralds over any other goal. Goodest Boy Jr. barks, happy about having more company. In the distance, Ass Ketchup is still waiting for Shrextinct to make a move. Dredd appears near Aku and Stan, having finally found his way out of the dead Realm. He seems to be interested in joining forces with them, but at the same time he seems wary about Dangersteb's motives.


	86. The Supreme Trial

Hat looks up and sees Shavreinra arrive in a special vehicle made specifically to contain D'omnieers in case one were to go rogue like Domasu. This vehicle nullifies the powers of those inside of it up to and including D'omnieers. Hat sits up front with Shavreinra, and Domasu is put in the back seat. While they travel to the court, Shavreinra discusses the payment with Hat. She goes through the different options that had been established when the job was originally given, and after some consideration, Hat chooses to keep the Mirror of Destiny along with a few vials that will prove useful in his line of work. The items are handed off, and the vehicle continues its journey to the Supreme Court of the Trifecta. In this Court, the former D'omnieer of the fifth Singularity of the Trifecta is being put on trial for the destruction of their Singularity. The Court is surrounded by three statues, plus a fourth pile of rubble that seems to have once been in the place of one of the statues. At the head of the courtroom is a large portrait, probably of somebody very important. Beneath this is the seat of the Trifecta Judge, and beside this seat are three other seats, one of which seemingly has remained unused for some time compared to the others. Upon the arrival of Shavreinra, Hat, and Domasu, Ozensama can already be seen in one of these seats. There is also a jury nearby, though it is mainly comprised of random civilians, such as Nikku and Sturdy Stan, and acts as more of a spectator area than anything else. Stan smacks somebody who was being annoying in order to get them to shut up.

"For the first time in millennia, the Supreme Court of the Trifecta has been called into session on account of the crimes of Domasu Owari, the former D'omnieer of Singularity 5. There has been indisputable evidence that Domasu destroyed his own Singularity, a crime which has until now never been successfully committed in the history of the Trifecta. The jury will be allowed to spectate, but any disruptive behavior will result in immediate removal from the courtroom." says the Trifecta Judge, marking the start of the trial. Shavreinra approaches Domasu and uses her claw to put a special mark on Domasu, as well as giving him a serum to force him to tell the truth. Shavreinra notices a strange pain in her finger, and notices some black liquid there, but ignores it as she believes it is probably just some of Domasu's blood.

"So, tell me, Domasu. What drove you to destroy your Singularity? Did you want power? Recognition? Maybe something was in Singularity 5 that you wanted to get rid of? Or maybe, just maybe, you intended to destroy the other Singularities as well? You can't hide anything for very long, so you may as well just admit your motives." Shavreinra says, staring Domasu down as he continues to smirk.

"You sure talk big for somebody who needed to hire a super assassin to find a D'omnieer. Regardless, I suppose I have no choice but to state my motives. Simply put, the ningen within that Singularity were growing far too powerful. Many Realms were being overthrown or destroyed by mere mortals who managed to surpass the power of the Planes. Had I not stepped in, we could be dealing with numerous Duality-level threats roaming free throughout the Trifecta and wreaking havoc." Domasu responds smugly.

"You seem exceptionally calm about this. Do you think you won't be punished for what you did? Even if you had the most beneficial motives in mind, the amount of innocent lives lost as a result of your actions far exceeds the amount of threats you may have neutralized." Shavreinra replies, before Ozensama steps in and speaks up.

"Domasu, I was pretty skeptical when Goawaysu recommended you as a D'omnieer, but the background checks showed no sign of any kind of mental instability or other issues that would logically lead you to do this. Based on this, I have to assume that whatever changed within you was either something you managed to hide from the very moment your life began or something that happened during your time as a D'omnieer. What made you act this way?" demands Ozensama, seemingly more disappointed than angry. Domasu pauses for a moment, before chuckling.

"Quite simply, I became infected with the substance known as Obsidian. This is the cause for all of my negative actions. This substance seemed to be native to the fifth Singularity, and was another reason I destroyed it. The raw destructive urges it brings out are near impossible to resist, and even a being as powerful as myself could only hold back for so long. I didn't mention it to anybody because if any of the Ones were to become corrupted by Obsidian, the entire Trifecta could be in trouble." Domasu yawns and leans back in his seat, watching while Ozensama and Shavreinra discuss what he said in whispers. After a fair amount of discussion, Ozensama and Shavreinra reach the conclusion that they won't be able to get help from anybody else for this. The courtroom is emptied in order to ensure that no Obsidian escapes, and both Shavreinra and Ozensama make sure to stay reasonably far away from Domasu.

"And what of the so-called second Astral Rumble? What was your involvement with that? If I recall, one of the participants was very severely corrupted by Obsidian." asks Ozensama.

"Ugh. Don't get me started. That whole thing ended up being a disaster that barely went as planned. I hired the one known as Scrap Albert to set up that fight. It was meant to act as a fight to the death that would dispose of some of the most worrying Dominators in that Singularity. It was originally supposed to be just Scrap Albert, who was intended to be the victor, Obsidian Pharien due to the Obsidian within him, Wikk-In and Neo-Dom due to their immense ever-growing power, and Here Comes The Weighborhood due to its unstable and dangerous nature. At the same time, my "son" El Grande Padre was holding a Tournament in order to dispose of dangerously powerful beings such as El Hermano. However, the Astral Rumble ended up gaining five more participants. These five were El Grande Padre, who was forced to transport himself and the last surviving Dominator from the Tournament, Jesus Martinez, to the Arena in order to make sure Jesus didn't get away, Jesus Martinez himself, a strange man named Shopkeeper Nikku, a random spectator named Unlucky Leo, and of course, VG [DESTRUCTION], who single handedly screwed up all of my plans. VG ultimately was the last one standing, but I allowed him to live because he seemed like he could prove useful if he were recruited to defend the Trifecta. Unfortunately, the only participants who were truly killed to my knowledge ended up being Obsidian Pharien, Here Comes The Weighborhood, Scrap Albert, and El Grande Padre. The rest managed to escape in some way or another, which meant that the whole operation was an absolute failure. Oh, well. It isn't my problem anymore." responds Domasu, clearly touchy about the subject.

"Hey, I got that guy you wanted me to get. Let's make sure to kill him within the next few minutes so that this doesn't cause a time paradox. Those are annoying to clean up." says Hat, arriving at the doorway with the severed upper half of Obsidian Pharien. Hat was told by Ozensama to retrieve Obsidian Pharien in order to figure out how Obsidian can be destroyed. Ozensama can tell that Obsidian Pharien's weak body will not be able to do very much harm, but is still somewhat cautious due to the large amount of Obsidian present on the outside of Obsidian Pharien's body. Ozensama tells Hat to bring the body to an empty Macrochasm, and then have the D'omnieer destroy that Macrochasm from a safe distance in order to try and kill Obsidian Pharien. Hat nods and disappears, and returns a few minutes later to report that the mission was a success, and that Obsidian Pharien was destroyed along with the Obsidian within him. Shavreina and Ozensama begin talking again, discussing how this can possibly be used to get rid of the Obsidian within Domasu. Sturdy Stan, who had been standing just outside the courtroom after being dismissed, asks if he can watch whatever the Ones do, and after a confused glance, Ozensama says that he sees no reason Sturdy Stan can't come with them, as long as he is aware of the danger of the situation. Ozensama, Shavreinra, Domasu, and Sturdy Stan travel to an empty Macrochasm that Ozensama set up during his conversation with Shavreinra in order to attempt to destroy Domasu's Obsidian. When Domasu is brought close enough to the Macrocore, the Obsidian begins to leave his body. Once it is all out, Sturdy Stan is sent back to the Cosmic Realm, and Ozensama leaves while Shavreinra takes Domasu to a special room designed for the extraction of a D'omnieer's heart in order to create a Singularity.

"Oh, look. It's this place. Guess this is the end of the road for me. Well, I don't really care. I did what I had to, and now you won't have to worry about me being a threat anymore. Though I will warn you, the Obsidian has its own plans. Something called the Great Breach, that's been in the works for who knows how long. Supposedly, this plan will bring about the end of the Trifecta. Make of that what you will." as Domasu finishes talking, he raises his hand blade and decapitates himself, refusing to go out any other way. Shavreinra sighs, and performs the ritual in order to extract Domasu's heart into a special container, which she then hands off to Ozensama so that he can use it to slowly repair Singularity 5. Ozensama nods solemnly and heads off to the Eye of Duality 3, while Shavreinra returns to Duality 2.


	87. Danger Zone

Back in the Cosmic Realm, Dredd remains wary of Dangersteb, and decides that he can't let Dangersteb get the Chaos Emeralds. When Dredd sees Dangersteb flying to a portal, he pulls out a spring and uses it to jump up and intercept Dangersteb. Dangersteb sighs and reanimates the Pillar Memes, sending them to finish off Dredd once and for all.

"Bring it, I'm not scared of you anymore." says Dredd, pulling out a pipe and smacking one of the Pillar Memes across the face while Dangersteb grabs the second Chaos Emerald. The Pillar Memes take out their guns, which use bullets that can erase things that they touch. They demonstrate this power by shooting the pipe in Dredd's hands, causing it to disappear. Dredd notices that Sturdy Stan, Goodest Boy Jr., and Aku have all appeared at his sides, ready to help him against the Pillar Memes. Dredd slowly pulls out his gun and shoots Nebby, who lets out a cry as their soul is destroyed, causing them to disintegrate. Aku lets out a laugh as he smashes Carl Wheezer with his large and powerful hands, and Sturdy Stan manages to set Waluigi on fire. When Sans realizes the other Pillar Memes are all gone, he glances awkwardly around before teleporting away.

"Well, that went surprisingly well. Guess we just need to focus on Dangersteb now." remarks Stan, somewhat surprised that the Pillar Memes went down as easily as they did. Flosst finally finishes flossing Pravelocity Gnome's teeth, and drops the body to the ground before heading off to find anybody with notably unclean teeth. The light reflecting off of his teeth is bright enough that it could probably blind somebody.

"Bark." says DOG, a strange dog-like being that seems just a little bit off for some reason. It continues "barking", which consists of repeatedly saying the word "bark" in a deep manly voice. DOG barks at Dangersteb, who pauses to pet DOG before flying off towards the location of another Chaos Emerald. While he is leaving, Dangersteb summons Samurai Jack to deal with Aku, Sturdy Stan, and Dredd. Dredd immediately shoots down and kills Samurai Jack out of self defense. Nearby, Thread Contributor lsolation waves goodbye before walking away through a portal without the intent of returning for a long time. Stan pulls out his revolver while DOG walks up to Aku and barks again. Goodest Boy Jr. barks at DOG, and for a split second notices DOG's appearance shift before reverting back. Dredd seems to be experiencing mixed feelings about killing Samurai Jack, due to the fact that Samurai Jack was a good person. Dangersteb easily obtains the third Chaos Emerald, granting him enough power to use the Phantom Ruby in order to warp Dredd to a strange place infested with angry ducks, which is also the location of the next Chaos Emerald. DOG walks up to Sturdy Stan and barks again. Sturdy Stan shoos the DOG, and says that Goodest Boy Jr. is the only dog he'll ever need. DOG lets out a loud "woof", which causes Sturdy Stan to fall over in surprise. DOG then walks away, while Dangersteb tries to figure out how to obtain the damn fourth Chaos Emerald from the inside of a turkey corpse. Dredd notices Dangersteb nearby and begins to approach him, while Goodest Boy Jr. attempts to chase after DOG, only to be incapacitated the same way as Sturdy Stan. Dangersteb grabs the fourth Chaos Emerald after blowing up the turkey corpse with some bombs, and then turns around to see Dredd standing there.

"That's enough, Dangersteb. I won't let you get the other three Chaos Emeralds." says Dredd, pointing his gun at Dangersteb.

"The other three? You mean THESE THREE?" exclaims Dangersteb, suddenly revealing the fifth, sixth, and seventh Chaos Emeralds, which he was able to bring to him with the power of the Phantom Ruby. "I've already won! Now, my plan truly begins!" Dangersteb raises his arms, causing the terrain to warp and deform before 4 massive towers emerge from the grounds. "These towers will let me absorb all the power I need into myself!" Dangersteb lets out a maniacal laugh while Dredd stands below him. Sturdy Stan gets up and shoots at DOG, before running to check on Goodest Boy Jr. DOG, however, is too far away to be hit by this. Sturdy Stan notices that the ground has begun to shake a bit, due to the towers activating and beginning to slowly gather energy from everything in their range. "Give up, Dredd! You're done!" laughs Dangersteb, as the energy enters his body.

"...You haven't heard?" says Dredd, after a long, breathless laugh. Dredd reveals a strange medallion, and his body begins to glow. Dangersteb blinks confusedly as Dredd seems to disappear after taking a slight step forwards.

"No matter…" mutters Dangersteb, before holding out his arms. Red rays shoot from the towers and hit Dangersteb, allowing for him to take on their power and ascend to become Dangeredge. Dredd immediately appears in from of Dangeredge and kicks him in the face with his newfound power. Dangeredge laughs maniacally once more, as a magical barrier begins to cover him and the sky turns blood red.

"Not so fast! In celebration of the death of Samurai Jack, I will fight you as well, Dangeredge! Even your powers cannot outmatch Aku, Master of Darkness!" bellows Aku, emerging nearby. Sturdy Stan and Goodest Boy Jr. also join the battle against Dangeredge, giving them a great advantage in numbers.

"YOU REALLY THINK YOU HAVE AN ADVANTAGE?! ALL YOU'VE DONE IS PUT YOURSELVES ALL IN ONE SPOT SO I CAN KILL YOU AT THE SAME TIME!" yells Dangeredge, as the Chaos Emeralds shatter and he absorbs their energy to ascend once more and become the even more unstable Edgerus. Aku grabs an extra thick cheese pizza and throws it with such force that Edgerus's forcefield is cracked open and Edgerus is covered in pizza sauce and cheese. Edgerus screams in rage and unsheathes two samurai swords and blindly swings at Aku. Aku grabs both of the swords by the blade and holds them apart while Sturdy Stan charges towards Edgerus with his flaming blade at the ready. Edgerus panics and tries to use the Phantom Ruby, but it malfunctions and tears his body apart, leaving behind only his still-beating heart. Dredd stares forwards, with the flash drive in his hand, as the heart grows tentacles and smacks Stan and Aku away, before forming into a new being more powerful than all previous forms of Dangersteb. This being goes only by the name of Bloodedge the Minion.


	88. Attack of the DOGs

Dredd spins the flash drive in his hand and then jams it into the ground. The ground cracks and light leaks out, before it breaks open and from the hole emerges Dee Bee Kaw, who was stored within the flash drive. Bloodedge scoffs and unsheathes his namesake: the Bloodedge, a blade which grows stronger with the blood of his enemies. Nobody knows Bloodedge's true name, so they just call him by the name of his blade. Aku trembles in fear at the sight of Bloodedge, but the moment Bloodedge turns his attention to Dee Bee Kaw, Aku smacks Bloodedge directly into Dee Bee Kaw's range, allowing for Dee Bee Kaw to body slam Bloodedge into a hill. Nearby, Sturdy Stan and Goodest Boy Jr. are both still dazed by the attack, but by being knocked away from the action, Sturdy Stan realizes that he left the bath running at the hotel, and runs off to go deal with it. A strange blocky portal also opens nearby, and a familiar yet unfamiliar figure emerges from within, decked out in high-tech military equipment. Phantom Pete narrows his eyes and fires a warning shot in the air. Bloodedge takes a swipe at Dee Bee Kaw, but Dee Bee Kaw continues crushing Bloodedge with massive force before repeatedly kicking Bloodedge. Bloodedge feels his life fading away, and in a last ditch effort attempts to throw a road roller at Dee Bee Kaw, only to have the road roller sniped out of the air by Phantom Pete. Premium Pete reloads his gun and watches a swarm of fleas fly away into the distance, while DOG suddenly walks up to Bloodedge and finishes him off by sucking out all of his remaining life essence and edgy energy. Bloodedge's corpse turns yellow due to the edgy energy being drained from it, and Dee Bee Kaw stands up, satisfied even though his kill was stolen. Phantom Pete takes aim and attempts to shoot DOG, but at the last second his finger is bitten by a flea, causing him to twitch and shoot Bloodedge's dead body instead. Goodest Boy Jr. suddenly realizes that Stan is gone, and immediately suspects DOG. However, DOG is already too far away for Goodest Boy Jr. to catch up to him, but Goodest Boy Jr. remains alert and angered. Phantom Pete reloads once again, scanning the area for any signs of DOG.

Another portal opens nearby and Luigi falls out, with a large tumor on his head. While scanning the area, Phantom Pete's gaze lands on some kind of Log DOG, which seems to be a fake dummy version of DOG made from a log. Dredd notices Log DOG as well, and calls forth two more fighters from within the flash drive in order to defend against Log DOG. Phantom Pete shoots the Log DOG in the face, but it shows no visible damage. Phantom Pete looks around a bit more and sees that Log DOG is not the only fake DOG nearby, as he can also see Mop DOG. Luigi jumps on to Log DOG, and the head turns around to look at him, but Luigi doesn't seem to notice. Phantom Pete reloads again, watching Goodest Boy Jr. run up to Mop DOG and begin to bark. Luigi gets off of Log DOG and pulls out a flamethrower, which he uses to set Mop DOG on fire. Mop DOG falls over, but no damage seems to be done and the fire goes out pretty quickly. Goodest Boy Jr. begins uselessly gnawing on Mop DOG, but is distracted as he turns and notices Box DOG nearby. Goodest Boy Jr. charges at Box DOG, which suddenly lifts off the ground and falls back down on top of Goodest Boy Jr., trapping him inside. Goodest Boy Jr. panics and begins running around inside of Box DOG, which has no visible effect on the situation. Aku takes pity on Goodest Boy Jr. and attempts to slice open Box DOG with his hand, but this does no damage. Aku thinks of how to defeat this foe, and decides that water might be effective since Box DOG appears to be a cardboard box. Luigi overhears Aku telling people to find water and rushes over, taking a massive piss all over Box DOG. Before Luigi can take things any further, Dee Bee Kaw and the other two fighters put him out of his misery. Right as Luigi's dead body is falling to the ground, his soul is sucked out by none other than Omega Dio, back and angrier than ever now that he's empowered himself with the residual energy from the Chaos Emeralds. Omega Dio seems to be calmed down by the refreshing taste of Luigi's soul, though, so rather than attacking everyone in sight he decides to just play around a bit. Omega Dio grabs the road roller that Bloodedge had used and soaks it in water before slamming it into Box DOG, Log DOG, and Mop DOG all at once. To Omega Dio's surprise, the road roller is stopped completely, and no matter how hard he tries, Omega Dio cannot seem to damage the DOGs. Aku hears Goodest Boy Jr. scream inside of Box DOG, so he thinks quickly and dumps a bucket of water onto Box DOG. This only makes the situation worse, as it soaks right through Box DOG and falls directly onto Goodest Boy Jr.

Goodest Boy Jr. begins trying to pry open Box DOG from the inside, and Omega Dio begins helping out by throwing knives in an attempt to make Box DOG flinch. This works to an extent, as Box DOG opens its mouth to eat the knives, allowing for Goodest Boy Jr. to escape. Aku takes the form of Box DOG to try and figure out its weaknesses, but isn't able to discern very much. Aku changes back to his normal form and feels some water spill onto him and looks up as Bog DOG falls from the sky. Aku focuses back on Box DOG and attempts to use his eye lasers on Box DOG, which of course has no effect. Aku pets Goodest Boy Jr. as he walks by, and then tries to exploit Box DOG's inability to move by putting a blanket over it, but Box DOG just eats the blanket. Aku thinks that maybe he can fill Box DOG so much that there's no more room inside of it, but before he can enact this plan, Phantom Pete suddenly jumps out of hiding with his Tactical Obliteration Knife glistening in his hand. Phantom Pete lets out a roar as he tears Box DOG into shreds with his knife. The shreds immediately begin to reform, but Phantom Pete continues shredding them more and more until there is absolutely nothing left. Phantom Pete drops to his knees, panting from the amount of stamina he used up in his attack. As his vision fades, Phantom Pete gets a glimpse of the spot where Box DOG was, and sees in its place a Metal Box DOG before falling into unconsciousness. From a nearby alleyway, Mr. Otter runs out and charges at Metal Box DOG, only to be immediately eaten. Metal Box DOG begins sliding away, seemingly able to move unlike the original Box DOG, and as he heads towards where DOG went, he eats Mop DOG, which has somehow caught fire again. In the distance, DOG notices a snowman with the article about the knife stuck to its face. DOG sucks the energy out of this snowman before heading back on his way again. Goodest Boy Jr. begins chasing after DOG, but DOG incapacitates Goodest Boy Jr. with a single bark.


	89. Recruitment Mission

Phantom Pete awakens and finds that he is trapped in the war-torn pits of his own psyche. Around him, memories of his haunting past are closing in, the ghostly figures of those who he killed clawing at him as they draw near. Phantom Pete is frozen in shock at first, but as he looks around him and analyzes the situation, he realizes that in order to return to the waking world, he must overcome his demons. Phantom Pete reaches into his shirt pocket and takes out a picture of a man, seemingly the same man pictured in the portrait in the Supreme Court of the Trifecta.

"Forgive me, father, but I must go all out...just this once…" Phantom Pete kisses the picture, and then returns it to his pocket. Phantom Pete lets out a war cry so loud and ferocious that it can be heard even in the real world, and then he begins shredding through the ghosts, destroying thousands of the foes until finally, he is the last one standing, and as he collapses once more in his mind, he wakes back up in the real world. Phantom Pete looks around and sees Dredd summoning more fighters with his flash drive. Goodest Boy Jr. decides to team up with Dredd until Sturdy Stan comes back, and heads to Dredd's side. Omega Dio flies off, hoping to resurrect the Pillar Memes again, this time under his control, so that he can try to kill the DOGs.

Sens Undertale, Sans's second cousin, notices Dredd and seems intrigued by the flash drive. A guy named Revolver walks through a portal, but quickly walks back out after realizing this isn't the Realm he was trying to access. While Dredd is distracted by Sens, he fails to notice a mysterious man in a trenchcoat approach him from behind. This man introduces himself as Spoiler Steve, a man obsessed with spoiling things, in every sense of the word. Steve spoils the deaths of several characters, and when he notices a copy of the article about the knife, he remembers something else he can spoil, and reaches through a portal so that he can drag out the body of a dead schoolgirl. Steve begins to talk again, but Aku covers him with a soundproof dome before he can finish. Steve lifts the dome slightly and says that Omega Dio is not what he seems, but does not elaborate. Dredd looks around and gets an idea that will require the help of Steve, Aku, and Goodest Boy Jr., as well as Dee Bee Kaw and the other fighters. Sens tries to also be involved in the plan, but Dredd immediately shoots down the suggestion. Dredd tells Steve to follow him through a portal and find more schoolgirls and reinforcements, while Aku and Goodest Boy prepare to train these reinforcements. Dredd entrusts Dee Bee Kaw with the flash drive, and then asks the others for their thoughts. Aku and Goodest Boy Jr. agree to the plan and head through a portal together, and Steve agrees as well, but he warns Dredd that there are certain beings they'll need to watch out for and avoid at all costs. Dredd and Steve head off through their own portal, and begin looking for people to recruit. Aku gives Goodest Boy Jr. a pat on the head and begins surfing the web while he waits for Dredd and Steve to return. While Steve is preoccupied recruiting someone, Dredd does his own universe hopping, and is able to recruit four people as reinforcements. Dredd takes these four back to Dee Bee Kaw and the other fighters, and then heads back to where Steve is.

Aku and Goodest Boy Jr. see the new recruits as well as some fighters that were summoned using the flash drive, and begin to train them to the best of their ability. Aku hands out diamond-plated armor to the most successful fighters, since such skill deserves to be rewarded with armor made with the hardest metal known to man. Meanwhile, Steve returns to Dredd with a sack of schoolgirls, and nods at Dredd before heading off through another portal. Dredd goes universe hopping again, and manages to get ten more recruits, which he brings back to the others. Aku creates a couple of portals and calls forth two more recruits himself. Steve is busy scouring through the universe he ended up in, in search of a particularly powerful being which he needs to be extra cautious about. He's not even sure it's worth the risk trying to recruit them, but he has nothing to lose. Back near the DOGs, a Fan DOG appears, and for some reason Log DOG gets covered in earth and Bog DOG's water seems to move on its own. In addition, Metal Box DOG is struck by lightning, and all the DOGs begin to travel in the direction of the original DOG. Goodest Boy Jr. tries to ignore the DOGs and focus on training recruits, but he can't stop turning his attention to the strange beings as they continue heading towards DOG.

"WRRRRRYYYYY! I can't let you live any longer, Steve! Now that you revealed my intentions, I'll let a special friend of mine take care of you." says Omega Dio, appearing before Spoiler Steve and destroying his sack of schoolgirls. Omega Dio disappears, and Spoiler Steve hears a laugh coming from all around him. Dredd appears near Steve and sees him in obvious distress, but before Dredd can do anything, he sees a strange distortion appear behind Steve, and a blade suddenly emerges and stabs Steve, who tells Dredd to run as he collapses to the ground. Dredd looks to see who stabbed Steve, and meets eyes with Namikanon, an ancient spirit of darkness and a former friend of Morotcon. Before Dredd can take action, a portal opens beside him, and Steve's friend, Multiverse Manny, walks out, having detected the death of his pal. Multiverse Manny immediately recognizes Namikanon, and then glances around taking in the situation and analyzing it. Faster than Namikanon can process, Multiverse Manny throws his hoodie over the spirit's eyes to disorient it, and then slides over to Steve's dead body and fuses with it to become Multispoiler Stammy.

"ARE YOU READY, NAMIKANON?! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" yells Multispoiler Stammy, entering a fighting stance as he faces off with Namikanon.


	90. Truly Insurmountable

Dredd thinks for a moment and uses a potion to disguise himself as Morotcon and attempt to trick Namikanon. Aku and Goodest Boy Jr. continue training the existing recruits, and even getting a few more recruits on their own. Aku uses his powers to call forth a rain of AK-47s from the sky, which the army begins using for various recreational activities. Meanwhile, Dredd's disguise seems to distract Namikanon, just enough that Multispoiler Stammy is able to brutally knock Namikanon out with a baseball bat. Dredd changes back to his regular appearance, and Multispoiler Stammy gives him a thumbs up and creates an exit portal. After Stammy leaves, Dredd takes one last look at Namikanon's pathetic beaten form and takes pity on the creature, storing it inside of his durag. Once they arrive back in the main Realm, Stammy pulls out a phone and makes a call. After a few "uh huh"s and "ok"s, Stammy turns to Dredd and says they'll be getting some new recruits soon. However, before these reinforcements can arrive, Omega Dio descends before Stammy and Dredd, angry as always. Dredd heads off to try and gather the reinforcements himself. Dredd calls out for all of the recruits to follow him through a portal, and everyone follows his instructions. Once everybody is gone, Dredd takes out Namikanon and uses a potion on them before heading through the portal with everyone else. Omega Dio lets out his signature hissing screech and attempts to absorb the power from the DOGs. Unfortunately, this foolish mistake only results in all of the DOGs absorbing the power of Omega Dio, and then fusing together to become GOD DOG.

"BAR- Ahem. You have sinned against this world and thus must be destroyed." GOD DOG opens its mouth, revealing some kind of strange black ink pen for a brief moment, but before anybody can process what is happening, the entire army is wiped out, leaving only Goodest Boy Jr., Aku, Dredd, Namikanon, and Multispoiler Stammy. GOD DOG looms over the survivors menacingly, his sheer power making them all spooked to the bone. Multispoiler Stammy tries to fuse with Namikanon, but a vantablack wall of ink appears in between him and Namikanon and prevents him from following through. Dredd sees his friend in trouble and drags Namikanon away from the battle.

"Hey, you stupid mutt...here's a spoiler for you: you're gonna be dragged away into a distant Realm, one where you'll be unable to cause...any more harm…" Multispoiler Stammy coughs as he stares up at GOD DOG, who lets out an eerily human laugh.

"Oh, Stammy, you never cease to amuse me, and I have literally existed for less than ten minutes. I'm going to call your bluff right now, and if it turns out you're right, I'll just break out of that Realm no problem." GOD DOG says. Aku sneers and attempts to summon his own army, but these weaker beings are instantly annihilated in the presence of GOD DOG. GOD DOG glimpses Stammy trying to charge him with a large sword, and uses a blade of pure sin to destroy the sword before it can even come close. However, it turns out this sword was the sword of Samurai Jack, meaning its destruction returned all of Aku's power that he had lost over the years. Dredd drops down near Stammy and watches as Aku increases his size to the point where he is larger than even GOD DOG, laughing the entire time.

Dredd looks back at Namikanon and has an idea. He tells Stammy he'll be right back, and then heads away through a portal. Meanwhile, GOD DOG is siphoning the power out of Aku. Aku continues laughing, though, as his power is regenerating faster than it can be drained. However, GOD DOG opens its mouth and reveals the pen again, and Aku's power suddenly stops regenerating. Aku realizes this is the end for him, and before he is completely drained, he turns to his teammates and tells them what an honor its been to work with them. Aku tells them to believe in themselves in order to defeat GOD DOG, and with one last smile, melts into a lifeless puddle as the last of his power is drained. Next to this puddle fall the Chaos Emeralds, which Aku had used the very last of his power to call forth from a portal, since they had been extracted from Omega Dio when his power was sucked out by the DOGs. Meanwhile, Dredd returns with a horde of bloodthirsty girls, all of whom are convinced that Dredd is their soulmate and will stop at nothing to kill anyone who would consider hurting him. However, even their power is useless before GOD DOG, who simply sucks them of their malicious intent, leaving them completely harmless. Goodest Boy Jr. begins growling fiercely, and attempts to attack GOD DOG, but GOD DOG simply shakes him off. Stammy attempts to use the power of the puddle that once was Aku, but the form he takes by absorbing the puddle slowly begins to corrupt his mind as he is incapable of wielding such power for too long. Stammy tries his hardest to attack GOD DOG, but GOD DOG briefly opens its mouth again, and Stammy fades from existence entirely, having died the way he lived: as a failure.

The black puddle drops to the ground as Stammy fades away, conveniently falling directly onto the Chaos Emeralds. Reinvigorated by this power Aku is able to miraculously reform, and with the power boost from the Chaos Emeralds, he believes he will be able to challenge even the likes of GOD DOG.

"You again? Gimme a break." GOD DOG says, breaking off Aku's antlers and sucking on them like lollipops. Aku is unfazed by this attack, and regenerates the antlers before forming his hand into a massive newspaper and smacking GOD DOG with it repeatedly. GOD DOG sighs and opens its mouth once more, causing a bright blue flame to appear and whack Aku across the chest, leaving a searing white scar and causing Aku to realize what pain actually feels like. Aku attempts to inflict even the slightest wound on GOD DOG, but all of his attempts prove absolutely futile. Aku decides that the best he can do is take GOD DOG with him to somewhere far away in time and space. Aku grabs GOD DOG and jumps backwards through a time portal, but once he is through, he sees through the closing portal as GOD DOG closes its mouth, and when he looks at who he grabbed, Aku sees Goodest Boy Jr. in his arms. Aku sighs, and kicks off of the wall of the portal, sending himself and Goodest Boy Jr. back towards where they came from. Aku grabs the edge of the portal and pries it back open, falling back into the present on top of GOD DOG.


	91. Toothpick Trouble

"HEY!" shouts an angry voice from far above. A pair of Canadians come down from where the voice was heard, but apologize and explain that the voice was not theirs. GOD DOG is unconcerned with the voice, and sends Aku and Goodest Boy Jr. right back into the portal again. Goodest Boy Jr. attempts to use a spacetime courier to send a rude message to GOD DOG, but the courier is destroyed with ease by GOD DOG. Suddenly, the holy spirit of the original Goodest Boy appears before Goodest Boy Jr. and tells him that if he ever needs help, he can call upon him by using a golden dog tag. Goodest Boy disappears, and a ghost buster attempts to suck them up, but is stopped by another holy spirit smacking the ghost buster silly, before heading away with Goodest Boy. Back near GOD DOG, McTrash manifests in the flesh for the first time in what feels like forever to her. Dredd also wakes up from a nap, and realizes that Namikanon has gone missing. However, before he has time to process the dark implications of this, that voice from earlier echoes out once more.

"WHOGUTH THE FUNK ARE YOU PEOPLE?! I'M GONNA PUNCH YOU ALL SO HARD THAT YOU WON'T EVEN BE CANON ANYMORE!" yells the voice, revealing itself to belong to a toothpick with legs and a face that goes by the name of Retcon Robert. Retcon Robert has traveled all throughout the Trifecta, and has developed a complex in which he is convinced that he is indestructible and has the ability to erase people from reality, which he doesn't. Retcon Robert jumps up and down to make himself known, since nobody sees him at first.

"What's the problem sweetie?" McTrash chuckles, taking a low stance to get closer to Robert's eye level. Robert is infuriated by this.

"OUT!" he screams, doing a flying whirlwind kick filet directly towards McTrash. Goodest Boy Jr., having returned back through the portal with the help of Aku, barks angrily at Retcon Robert.

"ZA WARUDO!" shouts McTrash, freezing time. McTrash procures a few knives and throws them at Retcon Robert, but realizes that she doesn't know where these knives came from and unfreezes time, as well as making the knives fall to the ground. However, Retcon Robert still manages to get hit by a knife, causing him to be split into three pieces, which each regenerate into their own Retcon Robert. Then, for seemingly no reason, these Roberts break in two, before reforming once again into a total of six Retcon Roberts. Goodest Boy Jr. vomits, since the frozen time made him feel really weird. Goodest Boy Jr. begins whimpering, while Dredd begins talking with McTrash about where Namikanon may have gone.

As McTrash and Dredd finish their discussion, the six Retcon Roberts begin angrily running around, ready to toothpick anybody in their paths. Aku is terrified by this for a brief moment, but then remembers he is way bigger than Retcon Robert and chooses instead to ignore the toothpicks. Goodest Boy Jr. is also briefly frightened by the toothpicks, but soon he just begins chasing them like any other stick. McTrash picks up one of the Roberts and uses it to get some food out of her teeth before throwing it back to the ground, while Dredd continues discussing possible ways to deal with Namikanon with the rest of the group. Suddenly, some random bystander sees Aku and recites a long rant.

"The shapeshifting master of evil, more commonly known as Aku, was a user who joined about a long time ago and unleashed an evil on this site. He got up to high levels on several accounts, but they all got ruined due to his foolish Samurai warrior misusing his accounts to oppose the shapeshifting master of darkness in the Legdad game. While using shapeshifting magic to potentially be able to purposely destroy other worlds is a horrible thing to do, and probably a bannable offense, I still say Aku deserves another chance. He's proven himself capable of bein on this site across two other accounts even after being destroyed, both of which he reversed with time travel. THe whole Samurai incident in the first place was also really unfair, and while it can't really be proven that the Samurai was responsible, it's easy to see why she would have thought somebody was unleashing an evil or destroying the system in some way. The whole incident was NOT the fault of the people who unleashed the evil , but rather the fault of the people who so extrally wanted to order pizza that they spammed the queue with it and didn't even consider the consequences. Thus, I believe I can safely say that Aku did not deserve to be killed, and has proven their ability to be extra THICC, and therefore deserves to have their time sent foward after such a long time." says the bystander. Aku raises an eyebrow and lets out a nervous cough, and then pats the bystander on the head and shoos them away. The bystander seems proud of this rant, though they do note that the very unbiased and well researched tangent was based off of a similar rant they heard once. McTrash agrees that the rant makes some valid points, and Aku feels honored that somebody dedicated so much time to make a rant about him. McTrash gives Aku a thumbs up, but somebody else who was standing behind Aku thinks the thumbs up is for them and walks away smugly.


	92. Unforeseen Horror

McTrash sees a glitchy creature nearby, and grabs a strange gun to defend herself if trouble comes her way. However, it seems as though she is too late, as she suddenly begins acting strange and aims the gun at her own head. Just before she can pull the trigger, Goodest Boy Jr. knocks the gun out of McTrash's hand, and then barks to get the attention of the others. The others run over as McTrash recovers, and McTrash says she must have been temporarily taken control of by Namikanon. Dredd readies his revolver as he decides that giving Namikanon a second chance was a bad idea. Goodest Boy Jr. seems equally ready to kill Namikanon. McTrash is pleased by the enthusiasm of the others, and tells them that they need to make sure Namikanon doesn't attack her while she reads up on some important information that she thinks can help in the fight. Dredd nods and keeps watch while McTrash reads from a large book. However, Dredd fails to notice Namikanon materialize behind him, and in just a few quick moments, Namikanon is able to attack Dredd and leave him tied up and unconscious.

"Alright! I opened to the exact page I needed!" McTrash cheers, slamming the hefty book shut and charging at Namikanon. Namikanon stares confusedly at McTrash, but as it realizes what McTrash is doing its eyes widen and it attempts to run away, but to no avail. McTrash pulls out a wireless keyboard and smacks Namikanon with it, directly on the backspace key. Namikanon lets out a surprised hiss as it is erased from reality. As one last defense mechanism, Namikanon uses its dying energy to infiltrate the keyboard. "Oh no you ain't!" McTrash yells, throwing the keyboard on the ground and shattering it. However, the energy this releases begins to attack the Realm, but luckily the Realm's advanced defenses are able to easily overwhelm it. McTrash lets out a sigh of relief while Goodest Boy Jr. unties Dredd, and as McTrash begins to walk away, she realizes she needs to explain what she just did to some authority so that it doesn't look like she just tried to attack the Realm. McTrash teleports away, leaving a strange pearl next to Dredd. Dredd wakes up and incorrectly assumes that McTrash must have sacrificed herself to defeat Namikanon. Dredd begins sobbing uncontrollably, upset with himself for letting another friend down.

"Boy what the fuck yo bitch ass cryin' about?" says a strange green creature that had seemingly been standing nearby for quite a while. Dredd wipes away his tears and looks at the creature.

"Sorry, I guess this is a pretty public place to be acting like this. Everyone who tries to be my friend just ends up dying." Dredd says, holding up the pearl that McTrash left behind.

"You mean that trash can lookin' hoe? Listen up, bud, she ain't even dead, she's just dealing with some legal difficulties at the moment. I'm Little Broomstick, by the way." says the creature, sighing when Dredd continues crying like he was before. Goodest Boy Jr. seems convinced he can remain by Dredd's side without being at risk of death, and he walks over a bump on the ground in order to get closer to Dredd and comfort him. Suddenly, a loud holler is heard, and everybody jumps to their feet, ready to fight. However, they are surprised to see Hank Hill, one of the members of the army that had fought against GOD DOG, staggering towards them. Dredd rushes over and bombards Hank with questions. Once Dredd finishes, Hank clears his throat and talks.

"That damn GOD DOG transported me and the rest of the army to some kind of terrifying Realm! The whole place was like one giant neighborhood, but every house was the same and it stretched on for what seemed like forever. Before myself and the others could even figure out where we were, let alone explore, a man came out of one of the houses and began turning everybody into these weird dolls that all had the same hairstyle! I was only able to escape with the help of my Stand, Propane Nightmare! Also, on my way out, I saw Multispoiler Stammy! He was hiding in some kind of war Realm, waiting for his body to be restored." Hank explains, striking a pose and summoning a muscular humanoid with a canister for a head behind him, although nobody else can see this. Dredd seems both unnerved and relieved at this information, mainly concerned about the fate of the rest of the army. Dredd tells Hank that he might be able to help get the army back if Hank can lead him to the Realm. Hank tells Dredd that they'll first need to get Stammy back, and opens a portal to the Realm he mentioned earlier. Goodest Boy Jr. barks excitedly, and Dredd follows Hank through the portal.

While Dredd and Hank are leaving, they don't see a man with an easily recognizable afro step out of a nearby art studio. His presence makes the Retcon Roberts run away in fear and regroup elsewhere as the man tightens his grip on some paintbrushes at his side. This man is none other than Bob Rods, who is more than a little ticked off after having just now found out that his lifelong rival was killed multiple times without his permission. Bob Rods begins painting something big on a giant canvas, his concentration so fierce that nobody dares to interrupt him or even come near him. Meanwhile, Dredd and Hank find Stammy almost immediately, but Stammy seems to be upset and sneers when he meets eyes with Dredd.

"What's wrong, Stammy? It's me, Dredd!" Dredd says.

"I don't care about you, I care about the fact that you're harboring an ally of the guy who defeated the army!" Stammy responds, pointing behind Dredd, where Little Broomstick is standing. Little Broomstick glances around nervously, and runs away just as Goodest Boy Jr. lunges at him. Little Broomstick manages to wriggle away, and Dredd explains that he had no clue who Little Broomstick was, and shows Stammy the pearl from McTrash. Stammy takes the pearl in his hand and looks at it.

"Well...if what you say is true, and McTrash is presumed dead...then I and the rest of the army I sided with in this Realm will join you." Stammy says, holding the pearl up high so that the rest of his army can see.


	93. Everything That You're Not

Dredd is somewhat disappointed at the small size of Stammy's supposed army, but he isn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth so he tells Stammy to open a portal to that strange neighborhood Realm. Stammy obliges, and Hank, Dredd, Stammy, and Goodest Boy Jr. all jump through the portal. Hank and the army head off to raid the neighborhood in hopes of finding anything that could help, while Dredd, Goodest Boy Jr., and Stammy look for the army. Soon enough, they stumble upon an eerie sight of many near-identical dolls lined up while a man is individually going around greeting them.

"What's poppin', Jimbo? What's poppin', Jimbo? What's poppin', Ji-wait, who are you guys?" The man turns to face Dredd, Stammy, and Goodest, having detected their presence. This man is Hugh Neutron, the same man who turned the army into strange dolls. Goodest Boy Jr. starts to bark at Hugh, and Hugh pulls out some kind of strange gun and shoots Goodest Boy Jr., causing him to turn almost immediately into a doll and fall to the ground. Dredd notices this and naturally freaks out, ducking just in time to dodge another shot from Hugh's gun.

"Well, I suppose I'm due for an introduction. I'm Hugh Neutron. Sorry, but I'm gonna have to turn you into a Jimbo now. I need as many as possible so I'm ready when I actually find my lost son." says Hugh, not paying attention to Dredd sneaking towards one of the nearby dolls. Dredd pours a bottle of liquid hatred that he had collected during his multiverse hopping onto the doll, and it begins to quake and morph back to its original form. Dredd watches as the Jimbo turns into Sheen, who rubs his head and looks around as he slowly remembers what happened. "What?! What have you done?!" Hugh begins to panic as he witnesses this, but a calm hand rests on his shoulder.

"I won't let these stupid Americans interrupt your plans." says Kim Jong-un, taking his hand off of Hugh's shoulder to crack his knuckles menacingly. Dredd ignores Kim and rushes over to Goodest Boy Jr. and repeats the process to return him to normal. Dredd then jumps behind a pillar to avoid another shot fired by Hugh. Stammy and his army finish planting bombs and return to Dredd and the others. Stammy quickly analyzes the situation and jumps into the middle of all the Jimbo dolls, before drawing them all into himself and beginning to fuse with them.

Sheen and Goodest Boy Jr. both get to their feet, ready to help in whatever way they can. Stammy finishes fusing with the Jimbos, becoming Stambo. Stambo turns around and nods at the others, telling them that he'll hold off Hugh and Kim while everybody else escapes before the bombs go off. Dredd looks at Sheen, who shrugs and grabs Dredd and Goodest Boy Jr. before beginning to fly away. As he gets farther away, Dredd salutes at Stambo and the army, who all smile back before turning their full attention to dealing with Hugh and Kim. When they reach safety, Dredd and the others wait for any word from the ones they left behind. Soon enough, a few of the army members arrive in a plane, and they explain that Stambo was killed in action, but managed to take down Hugh with him. However, Kim Jong-un and Little Broomstick, who returned to the battle after Dredd left, were able to get away, according to the army. Nearby, Goodest Boy Jr. is watching as Bob Rods continues furiously painting. He seems to be almost done with this work of art. Some random person teleports behind Goodest Boy Jr. and tells him that he missed elf practice for the third time this month. Goodest Boy Jr. growls in response, and the person walks away like nothing happened. Bob Rods finally finishes his piece with a mighty last stroke of his brush. Bob Rods takes a step back to momentarily admire his painting of a large abstract 'w', before charging and jumping right into the canvas, disappearing inside of it with a ripple. The canvas then collapses around him, and he contorts a bit within before ripping free in a new form, having taken on the unfinished business of his rival and become Raw X. Raw X is dead set on avenging his rival, while also finishing what he had started. Raw X decides that Goodest Boy Jr. doesn't deserve to be hurt, so he ignores him, but has no intent of sparing anybody else.

"I'm RAW, I'm HOT, I'm everything that you're NOT!" roars Raw X, preparing to begin his rampage. Aku comes out of a portal nearby, angry that he somehow got separated from the rest of the group, but he gets over it pretty quickly. However, Raw X does not seem to take kindly to Aku's presence, and he unsheathes his legendary sword-brush, the T-Bone, before charging towards Aku with his arms behind him. Nearby, Dredd and Goodest Boy Jr. stare in awe as Hugh Neutron somehow manages to reform in front of them, having merely faked his own death. Dredd and Goodest Boy Jr. glance at each other and then back at Hugh and simultaneously begin charging at him. Meanwhile, Raw X severs Aku in two with one great and mighty swing, but this has pretty much no effect and Aku simply regenerates himself. Raw X still considers the foe neutralized, though, so he turns his attention to Hugh and readies the T-Bone once again before joining Dredd and Goodest Boy Jr. in their charge. Aku shrugs and decides to join everyone else in running towards Hugh. Raw X stumbles slightly, but quickly regains his footing and continues running at full force. Goodest Boy Jr. finally reaches Hugh and lunges at him, but Hugh slashes Goodest Boy Jr. out of the air with a knife, which Aku then grabs from Hugh and attempts to stab him with.

"You fool, I have no intent to fight you anymore. I'm just looking for my son." says Hugh, smacking the knife away. Dredd casually walks up to Hugh and flicks him in the nose triumphantly. Hugh seems to not care very much, but Raw X suddenly thrusts the T-Bone directly towards Hugh's left nostril. At the last second, Hugh claps his hands together, causing time to briefly freeze. Goodest Boy Jr. gets a bit queasy again, and Raw X drops the T-Bone directly onto his own body, cutting him down the middle in a 'y' shape. His molten fiery soul spills out from within his body, and while the empty husk falls behind it, the soul forms into Hot Y, who is literally boiling with rage. Aku glances between Hot Y and the knife, and Hot Y makes a weird sound that sounds kind of like a thumbs up, so Aku decides he must be allowed to keep the knife.


	94. Ground Zero

Hot Y begins spewing gaseous magma all over Hugh, but Hugh just drinks it all up and lets out a loud burp. Goodest Boy Jr. is scared away by this terrifying belch, but Dredd is able to stand his ground. Hugh laughs and suddenly appears behind Dredd, but just before he can unleash an attack, a green foot crushes him. Kermit wipes the mess off of his foot and glares at Dredd. Dredd slowly turns around confusedly, and Aku sees the trouble and quickly shapeshifts into another Kermit to talk with the beast. Kermit turns to Aku and asks if he's seen his son, and Aku apologizes and says no while Goodest Boy Jr. stares confusedly at the bizarre interaction. Everyone suddenly notices some guy in the distance, who is named Friend Man. Friend Man stands still and waves, drawing the attention of Kermit, Aku, and Goodest Boy Jr. Dredd tiptoes away slowly and begins mixing some liquids together. Kermit smiles while he thinks about his family, and then looks over curiously at Dredd, who continues mixing the liquids until they turn a bright red. Aku distracts Kermit again with a game of rock paper scissors, which confuses Goodest Boy Jr. because he can't tell what's happening anymore. Dredd continues focusing and adds a drop of demigod blood to his solution, causing it to become clear. Dredd throws the solution on the ground, creating a large black portal with souls of the dead beginning to claw their way out of it. Hot Y watches from nearby, his heat so strong that it catches the air on fire and turns the ground to magma. Kermit sees the portal and uses his gun to shoot some of the souls, causing Dredd to panic and jump through the portal, closing it behind him before Kermit can cause any more damage. Somebody nearby seems confused about where Kermit was keeping that gun, but someone tells him it just belonged to some person who had some pasta.

Hot Y lets out a ferocious roar, causing his flames to blast outwards and incinerate a sixteenth of the planet that conveniently does not include any major characters, but does incinerate Goodest Boy Jr.'s fur. Kermit casually tells Hot Y to cool down, and then jumps into his interdimensional car and drives away. Suddenly, Goodest Boy Jr. looks up and sees a familiar pair of legs. Goodest Boy Jr. barks excitedly as he sees Sturdy Stan finally return.

"There you are, Goodest! I've been looking all over for you! I had to go and turn off the bath at the hotel! What happened to you while I was gone?" Stan asks, able to recognize the dog even though it currently has no fur. Hot Y is touched by this reunion, and he cools down slightly. Aku decides that he must have won that rock paper scissors game, and high fives himself as a reward. Hot Y begins heating up again, and starts looking for somebody to have a good old fashioned fistfight with in order to vent his fury. Friend Man continues waving in the distance. Dredd arrives at the other end of his portal, in the spirit world. He calls out, and he hears a familiar voice respond, but just barely. Dredd calls out again, and waits. The voice asks who Dredd is, and Dredd answers, prompting the voice to exclaim in surprise.

"How did you know I was dead? Last time I saw you, I was heading off to deal with some legal papers!" McTrash says, running towards Dredd with her arms wide. Before the two can embrace, though, Kermit arrives on his vehicle, and immediately dismounts and swallows McTrash whole, causing Dredd to be both horrified and disgusted as he watches Kermit fuse with McTrash to become False Pepe, who lets out a loud screech and disappears through a portal. Dredd faints from the many extreme emotions this entire display has evoked within him. Sturdy Stan and Goodest Boy continue approaching Friend Man, but every time they think they get close, Friend Man seems to appear farther away, still waving constantly. This continues until Stan and Goodest find themselves at the entrance of what appears to be some kind of temple, which Sturdy Stan notes is indeed a strange temple to encounter. Meanwhile, Dredd's unconscious body is surrounded by strange creatures that look like non-doll versions of the Jimbos that Hugh created. The creatures begin chattering between each other.

"Could this individual be the very same individual we have sought?"

"There exists a single method of determining the answer to that question. Does this individual harbor any terminal illnesses within his body?"

"The results of the test read positive."

"Then he must be the very same individual we have sought!"

As the Jimbos finish their conversation, one of them slaps Dredd, causing him to wake up. Dredd looks around confusedly, unaware of the conversation the Jimbos had been having while he was asleep. Back at the temple, Stan and Goodest notice a pedestal seemingly designed to hold some kind of liquid. Stan tries just putting a random knife on the pedestal, but nothing happens. Stan has no other ideas, so he sits down and begins brainstorming. A strange smile suddenly crosses Hot Y's face, which seems more sinister than happy. Hot Y begins gathering his thermal energy, stopping the destruction his heat was causing in order to concentrate it around him.

"Your assistance would be beneficial to us." one of the Jimbos says to Dredd.

"Ok, first off, I don't even know you. Second, what do you want?" Dredd responds, still confused as to what exactly is even happening. The tribe explains the situation to Dredd, but is interrupted by the familiar roar of False Pepe in the distance. Dredd glares in the direction the roar came from, and agrees to help the Jimbos if they help deal with False Pepe. A bystander seems somewhat perturbed by the mere existence of the Jimbos in the first place.

As Hot Y gathers the last of his thermal energy, it all suddenly explodes outwards in a supernova that destroys an entire half of Vapia CD VI. Hot Y's cooled skin takes on a new texture, and he looks around the glassy singed expanse around him. Without any kind of guidance, Hot Y begins walking forwards, an expression of resolve on his face. He has the wisdom of what lay within this planet, and his hunger for obtaining it has led him this far. Hot Y's fierce passion is not the only thing that brought him here, though, as he could not have done this without having the prowess of knowing when the planet had reached the right ripeness to be split open. Hot Y continues walking, breathing steadily as he was taught in his fitness lessons, the flavor of nothingness fresh in his mouth. As Hot Y reaches the center of the planet, what little thermal energy was still hovering in the air begins to decay, dissipating and causing a cool breeze to blow over the planet. With the chaos over, Hot Y looks down at the strange symbol at the center of the planet, which resembles the letter 'z'. Hot Y punches himself through the stomach, his boiling blood forming a puddle on the ground which he falls into, dead. However, he does not stay dead for very long, as a great pillar of light shoots out from the core of the planet, one which is somehow equal parts brightest and blackest. When the light fades, standing on the core of the planet is the final stage of Pain T.'s path of ascension: True Z.


	95. Unwanted Hero

The Jimbos and Dredd approach False Pepe, but before they can close in for an attack, False Pepe spots them and absorbs all of the Jimbos. Suddenly, Dooris the noble door crashes through a window, directly out of heaven. He is brandishing his Thompson SMG with the intent to kill. Back at the temple, Sturdy Stan is just now noticing the supernova created by Hot Y, which stops about 10 feet away from the temple, leaving him unharmed, but breaking the temple and the land around it off of the planet. Sturdy Stan shrugs this off as just another weird occurrence. Ass Ketchup suddenly realizes that Shrextinct must have forfeited, and emerges as the victor. Ass then turns his attention to False Pepe as he continues his rampage, consuming every soul he comes across. Dredd tries to stab False Pepe, but False Pepe uses a random soul as a shield and blocks the attack. False Pepe notices Ass Ketchup, which automatically begins a battle. Ass Ketchup sends out Lollie, and False Pepe sends out Sans Undertale, who he captured along with the other Pillar Memes while he was rampaging. Nearby, spectating this event is the one and only Colonel Couch, who another spectator thinks is some kind of manifestation of black magic. After some thought, the only Jimbo left with Dredd tells Dredd that if he goes into False Pepe he can probably kill it from the inside. After saying this, the Jimbo is absorbed by False Pepe. Dredd is disgusted by this idea, but sees no other options, so he jumps into False Pepe's mouth and slides down into the belly of the beast, landing in a sea of bile.

Sans Undertale throws some pasta at Lollie, but Lollie whines enough that the pasta runs away before it reaches her. Sans resorts to mocking Lollie, which makes her cry before smacking Sans with her bag so hard that Sans is knocked unconscious. Dredd surfaces in the sea of bile and quickly climbs out of the disgusting fluid before beginning to look around. Outside, Stock pic sees the battle between Ass and False Pepe, and changes to a very odd form. False Pepe sends out Nebby, who Lollie attempts unsuccessfully to get into a bag. Inside of False Pepe, Dredd finds himself next to Behimeme, as well as a few decomposed bodies of dead Jimbos. Back outside, Nebby grows a massive muscular arm and decks Lollie in the face, knocking her out cold. Ass sends out his Weeb Army next, which begins swarming Nebby, forcing False Pepe to call Nebby back and send out a hanging dead body, which some guy begins to mock. The Weeb Army first swarms and kills the guy who was mocking the body, and then begins using the body as a pinata, prompting False Pepe to absorb the corpse as well as all of the other beings he has yet to send out, allowing for him to ascend into Perfect Pepe. Ass attempts to use a Pokecube on this beast, but it simply bounces off. This infuriates Ass, prompting him to send out a very powerful being that he captured: Perfection. Perfect Pepe uses self-destruct, but reforms afterwards, and the explosion seems to harm nobody, but it does prompt Colonel Couch to expand.

True Z flies upwards and holds out his hand, causing the destroyed half of the planet to reform as a mechanized version of itself. True Z lands at the very top of the planet, where some kind of strange control station has formed. True Z enters the station and begins fiddling with various controls, causing intense vibrations and flashes to periodically emit from the station. These vibrations intensify further for some time, and then suddenly stop. True Z leaves the station and presses a button on the outside, causing the station to raise up and reveal a subterranean control room below the main station. True Z slinks into this secret control room, not bothering to close the door behind him, and begins fiddling with more controls, causing the lights and vibrations to return, but they seem to be more controlled and less intense. Meanwhile, Perfection conjures two blackest scythes and attempts to attack Perfect Pepe, but just as the blades are about to create a deep wound, a strange look flashes in Perfection's eyes and he pulls the scythes slightly back, creating a gash that doesn't quite pierce all the way through Perfect Pepe's thick meaty skin. Inside of Perfect Pepe, Dredd has yet to find any of the surviving Jimbos or McTrash, and uses a capsule to call forth three search droids to do the looking for him. While he waits for the droids to do their jobs, Dredd pulls out his laptop and tries to watch some short videos, but the website crashes so he has to just watch other videos instead. Back outside, Ass heals up all of his allies, and keeps his eyes trained on Perfect Pepe while Colonel Couch continues shrinking and growing nearby in anticipation. Somebody named Uptown shows up and sits upside down on Colonel Couch, glad to have gotten this front row seat.

Perfect Pepe's insides begin to collapse as its body destabilizes and begins deforming further. Dredd impatiently twiddles his thumbs waiting for the search droids to return, and is pleased when he finally sees them show up in front of him. Two of them have nothing of note, but the other has found a Jimbo and brought it back to Dredd. The Jimbo looks around and sees Behimeme and Dredd, and its eyes go wide.

"Brain blast! That creature beside you is the one and only Behimeme, is it not? The large amphibian monster that consumed us would be destroyed from the interior to the exterior if Behimeme were to utilize its abilities!" the Jimbo exclaims, wriggling excitedly. Dredd thinks about this, ignoring a random creature that falls from above and greets him before being absorbed into Perfect Pepe. Meanwhile, back at the temple, which is slowly drifting into space, Goodest Boy Jr. has somehow managed to regrow his fur, and Sturdy Stan is staring at the half-mechanized Vapia CD VI as it grows farther and farther away. Sturdy Stan suddenly sees two massive thrusters appear on Vapia CD VI, which light up ferociously as the planet itself begins being piloted through space by True Z.

"Wait, an amphibian? Could you mean Perfect Pepe? Well, hello, internet, let's get this started!" Behimeme excitedly begins explaining everything he knows about Perfect Pepe, causing Perfect Pepe to screech and begin to rapidly melt. Dredd notices that the search droid found something else, and follows it to a pod that seems to be holding McTrash inside of it. Back outside, Ass calls Perfection back into a Pokecube, assuming he has won the battle. Perfect Pepe continues to screech, and its body stabilizes somewhat as it attempts to run away while Ass throws Pokecubes at it, which all bounce off. Sturdy Stan can somewhat make out the action, but he doesn't think much of it since it is so far away. Somebody reminds Ass about respiration, but Ass ignores them and continues throwing useless Pokecubes.

"I think you need to weaken it first" says Ed Asner, walking in from the shadows with a switchblade. Ed Asner stabs Perfect Pepe with the switchblade, causing Perfect Pepe to spontaneously deflate. Ass throws one more Pokecube at Perfect Pepe, but Perfect Pepe is so small that it is simply crushed to death by this. Ass still considers it a victory, and attempts to throw another Pokecube at Ed Asner, but Ed deflects it with his switchblade. Nearby, a civilian compliments Ass and Ed for being committed, and Ed gives a thumbs up. Dredd wakes up, and finds himself in a completely white area along with the Jimbo, Behimeme, and the three search droids, two of which are broken beyond repair. Dredd decides that he'll honor the surviving search droid by giving it a name, and after a bit of considering, he settles on the name K80. Dredd begins floating around, hoping to find any sign of McTrash. After a while, he finds a plain beaten up trash can, which he thinks vaguely resembles McTrash, and begins to head towards it, while Ed Asner enters through a wormhole nearby.


	96. A Light in the Dark

Aku teleports into the white area as well, warning Dredd that the trash can might be a trap. Ed Asner declares the trash can as being dead, which offends GameonHead, who had been sleeping in the trash can and crawls away after being called dead. Dooris crashes through a nearby window that blended in with the white scenery, aiming his SMG around. Ed Asner greets Dooris, but Dooris seems preoccupied, since he is looking for a specific person, the identity of which is unknown to anybody but Dooris. Back outside, Thread Contributor lsolation returns from the depths of Somalia, and coughs up Whinter Bronchitis, before leaving again. Phantom Pete walks down an adjacent street, eating a sweet meat treat and ignoring the nearby action. True Z continues piloting Vapia CD VI through space, hitting at least 3 pedestrians due to the lack of a window in the control station. Somebody says something about a game, but nobody cares. More importantly, though, a strange pocket of Astral Energy which has somehow survived this long suddenly condenses into living matter, naming itself Hyperastral Z. Hyperastral Z appears before True Z and Vapia CD VI, and stops the planet in its tracks. True Z sighs and hops out of the control station to see what this hullabaloo is all about.

"By hitting those three pedestrians, you have broken all known Vapian laws! Don't you realize that…" Hyperastral Z begins, using his astral powers to gather stardust and form it into an Interstellar Golden Axe, before throwing said axe at True Z. "Nobody escapes THE LAW!" the axe sails through the air, cutting off True Z's arm and boomeranging back into Hyperastral Z's hand. Hyperastral Z then runs up and decapitates True Z, which True Z views as very unnecessary. True Z regrows his severed limbs, remembering to begin breathing after doing so. Before True Z can retaliate, though, he hears a loud echoing voice beside him, accompanied by strange music.

"Punishment, I don't buy it!" calls out the voice, before emerging from the shadows and revealing itself as belonging to none other than The Rambler. The Rambler's presence makes Ass excited at the prospect of potentially capturing more creatures to add to his team. The Rambler turns to Ass. "Do my eyes spy an aspiring pain taster?" The Rambler inquires, staring Ass in the eyes. Ass considers this a challenge, and accepts the request to battle immediately, sending forth Poopkachu. Back at the temple, Sturdy Stan is still wondering what the whole deal with the temple is anyways. He decides it may finally be time to begin exploring this strange location. Meanwhile, Ed Asner appears to challenge Ass Ketchup alongside The Rambler, and sends out Carchuki, an ancient spirit of muscles.

"I'm gonna rip you a new a-hole…" whispers Whinter Bronchitis as he sneaks up behind The Rambler quietly with a knife. The Rambler does not hear this whisper, but his snake hand does, and it consumes Whinter Bronchitis before he can cause any harm.

"I'm sorry mister, I didn't mean to kill you to death...death...death…" the snake says in an echoing voice. The Rambler doesn't notice this event take place at all, and snorts as he accepts Ass's challenge.

"Fine, I see how it is!" The Rambler says, pulling out his muscular shakashuri and playing the Song of Cancer.

Over on the other side of the Realm, a scrawny adolescent guy with pure white skin sheds a single tear as he shoots his best friend, before retreating into a portal to escape the consequences of this action. Back over by Ass Ketchup, somebody waves and says hi, but is ignored by everyone. Sturdy Stan has yet to figure out how to enter the temple.

"Alright, Palparkino! Do something!" Ass yells, throwing Poopkachu at The Rambler. This messes up The Rambler's song, turning it into the Song of Self-Cancer. The Rambler grows many strange tumors as a result of playing this forbidden song. Back at True Z's station, True Z decides he has no time for Hyperastral Z's shenanigans, and gets back into the control station and pilots Vapia CD VI into an abyssal portal that the vibrations from the station have torn open. This grand collision causes a massive hole to open to some kind of strange transparent void. From this void emerges a strange creature, which names itself Dark Obsidiano. Dark Obsidiano twitches and looks down at True Z, who is bowing before him. Dark Obsidiano absorbs True Z to gain a power boost, since True Z has fulfilled his purpose. Back at the temple, Stan attempts to use a sledgehammer on the pedestal, but the sledgehammer ricochets back and hits him in the face, causing some of his blood to splatter onto the pedestal. The pedestal absorbs this blood, and the door slides open, allowing for Stan and Goodest Boy Jr. to enter the temple, where three fountains of colored fluids are located, and the walls are lined with strange drawings that seem to tell some kind of prophecy. The end of the prophecy shows a massive rift forming, and after this, all that can be seen is chaotic blackness. As Sturdy Stan looks around in awe, the door slams shut behind him, locking him and Goodest Boy Jr. inside.

Shavreinra is doing what she normally does when she's bored, which is essentially channel surfing through various places in her Duality in search of something interesting to watch. Shavreinra stops when she lands on the feed of Dark Obsidiano emerging, seemingly confused. She calls over Ozensama, who arrives very quickly since he has nothing better to be doing.

"You might want to take a look at this. I don't know exactly what's going on here, but for some reason this guy is calling himself 'Dark Obsidiano', which makes no sense on several levels." Shavreinra says, showing Ozensama the scene. Shavreinra and Ozensama both continue watching, but they have no means of stepping in themselves, since for some reason they are unable to pinpoint the location of where the feed is, as though some outside force is actively hiding it from them. Just beyond the edge of what the two Ones can see, the same adolescent from before is peering out at Dark Obsidiano from a portal. Back at the temple, Stan suddenly feels a strange urge to mix the three fountains together, but at the same time he feels like he definitely should not do that. Carchuki decides that it has no reason to stick around by Ass and Ed, and it flies over to the temple, where it senses some kind of lurking danger.

"How are we going to deal with this guy? Even ignoring his horrible attempt at impersonating somebody, this Dark Obsidiano guy seems to be really powerful if he's able to stop us from finding him. It must be some kind of force specifically stopping us Ones, so if we send somebody disposable, we might be able to have them tell us the location so we can handle the rest." Shavreinra says, thinking out loud partially. Before she can continue, though, the room that she and Ozensama are in lights up completely, and a glowing figure steps out behind them and begins speaking.

"I have already sent a very powerful Dominator with a thirst for vengeance in order to deal with this being. He will win this fight, I have no doubt about it." says Shin, the One who acts as the elusive leader of Duality 1. "His full name is Gregilliamornothy of the almighty Hefflesteffley clan, one of the finest clans in all of my Duality, and the clan from which one of my D'omnieers was selected. He proved his worth and loyalty to me by slaying his traitorous comrade, Ro-Ligo of the Zuimamma faction, who had been infected with a thirst for power that would have caused him to attempt to harm those above him. Now I know Greg will stop at nothing to kill this so-called Dark Obsidiano." As Shin finishes talking, he stands beside the surprised Ozensama and Shavreinra and joins them in watching the feed.

Carchuki begins banging on the door, but quickly realizes it can't break through alone, and heads off to seek the help of Ed Asner, who uses his wisdom to deduce that they will need to find a Dominator from the fifth Singularity in order to enter the temple. Inside the temple, Stan continues resisting the dark urges, which makes the Darkness mad. This Darkness is, quite simply, living darkness, and has the ability to take over minds. The Darkness possesses Sturdy Stan, turning him into Dark Stan. Dark Stan immediately smacks Goodest Boy Jr. to the side with his gun, and then begins mixing the liquids. Meanwhile, Greg emerges from his portal and crashes to the ground in front of Dark Obsidiano, before entering a fighting stance. Dark Obsidiano is confused at what this scrawny guy could possibly be intending, so he fires a beam of pure nothing at Greg, which Greg just barely manages to dodge. The beam grazes his shirt, though, causing it to disappear. Greg becomes mad because that was his favorite shirt, so he cuts right to the chase and sheds his power limiter that looks like a scrawny human body. Underneath this body is a massive mechanical shapeshifting body rippling with strength and sexiness, which takes Dark Obsidiano by surprise when Greg does a massive thumbs down, causing a strong explosion centered around Dark Obsidiano, sending him flying into the distance. Greg then teleports behind Dark Obsidiano and slams him downwards, all the way to the vast empty expanse of space that exists at the very bottom of the Cosmic Realm.

Goodest Boy Jr. struggles to his feet and uses the golden dog tag to call forth the holy spirit of Goodest Boy Sr. Goodest Boy Sr. calls in another holy spirit to heal Goodest Boy Jr. while Goodest Boy Sr. attempts to fight the Darkness out of Stan's mind. Dark Stan is locked in place while the two beings fight for dominance over his mind, but the Darkness is able to prevail, and it kicks out Goodest Boy Sr.'s holy spirit and puts a lock on Dark Stan's mind so that nobody else can try to enter.

"This is prophecy! You have no control over what happens here!" the Darkness hisses, before continuing to mix the liquids together. Goodest Boy Sr. starts try to throw things at Stan and the liquid to make the process stop, but this does nothing, and as Stan finishes mixing the liquids, the resulting solution begins to darken and absorb the various objects that were thrown at it. Outside, Carchuki realizes that McTrash was from the fifth Singularity, and begins a ritual to call forth McTrash.

Goodest Boy Sr. decides that since he clearly cannot get rid of the liquid, he may as well do something useful. He reaches into the afterlife and grabs the holy spirit of a man named Billy Maize, who had annoyed Goodest Boy Sr. by always advertising various products, yet for some reason nobody else seemed bothered by him. However, when Goodest Boy Sr. attempts to throw Billy Maize into the liquid, an alarm begins blaring. Everybody in the temple suddenly begins seeing strange visions of a shadowy figure with flashing eyes and a glistening gold tooth. Far away, Phantom Pete suddenly begins getting a strange headache, which he assumes must be because of that sweet meat treat he ate. Phantom Pete rests his head for a moment and his eyes flicker with a few odd colors, but the headache passes relatively quickly and Phantom Pete resumes his casual stroll. When the alarm dies down, Billy Maize has retreated back to the afterlife, and Dark Stan has finished mixing the fluids, allowing for the full manifestation of Obsidian, the Forbidden Fluid. The Darkness leaves Stan's body, allowing for him to regain full control of his body just in time for Goodest Boy Sr. and the other holy spirit to grab Stan and Goodest Boy Jr. and take them into heaven, where they would be kept safe until they find a place to return them in the world of the living.

Dark Obsidiano decides that he has no reason to let Greg live any longer, so he summons several tendrils of Obsidian and sends them towards Greg to corrupt him. However, to Dark Obsidiano's surprise, Greg grabs the tendrils with his bare hands, and they freeze over and turn into the igneous rock obsidian, before shattering into a harmless black dust. While Dark Obsidiano is staring in shock, Greg jumps up and grabs him by the throat before slamming him repeatedly into the ground. Dark Obsidiano is able to break free by projecting himself outwards and kicking Greg in the back, making him loosen his grip. Dark Obsidiano punches Greg's large nose, causing it to bleed furiously, and before Greg can recover, Dark Obsidiano follows up with a powerful uppercut to the jaw, and then grabs Greg by his hair. Greg takes deep breaths and opens his eyes, which have turned red with rage, to look Dark Obsidiano in the face. Before Dark Obsidiano can even say "Zoo Wee Mama", Greg begins relentlessly pummelling him, giving him repeated concussions so that he can't project himself outwards again. In the distance, Wikk-In and VG [DESTRUCTION] are watching these events from their training box, since no sign of Dominus's return has been detected.

Carchuki's ritual succeeds as the trash can they were using in the ritual rockets into the air, but it escapes before Carchuki can catch it and use it to enter the temple. Meanwhile, Dredd wakes up again, in a location he doesn't recognize. He looks around and sees the Jimbo from before, Behimeme, and K80, but he sees no sign of McTrash. After a bit of analysis of the situation, Dredd realizes he is in his own durag, and that he was taken there by the others for safety purposes. Outside of the durag is his unconscious body on Vapia CD VI, and Dredd knows that emerging from the durag hastily would be a bad idea since he could end up just being knocked out, so he decides to plan things from within for the time being. However, looking out, Dredd notices McTrash crash in through a portal, and reaches out and pulls her into the durag, before tying the opening shut. Behimeme starts whining about going home, so Dredd digs around for a while and eventually finds a device which he uses to send Behimeme through a portal to his home. Dredd sits down on a nearby couch, relieved to be safe for the time being. Up in heaven, Goodest Boy Sr. is showing Sturdy Stan and Goodest Boy Jr. around. It's an enjoyable experience for everyone involved, and they all have a great time, because everything is always great in heaven. As they are walking by the gates of heaven, they notice some kind of scuffle going on, and decide they may as well watch. At the gates is Unlucky Leo, who the guards refuse to let in due to his notorious reputation. After a bit of arguing, the guards throw Leo out of heaven and back into the mortal world.

Suddenly, a darkest of rumblings begins in the skies far above Phantom Pete, shifting the mood of his stroll greatly. Phantom Pete looks up as a portal opens, one which he recognizes. From this portal emerges a Robloxian clad in black armor, with a vicious grin on his face. Phantom Pete is shocked, as this is none other than his arch nemesis he met during his military time, the dreaded black warrior known as Tyrone Darkstar. Tyrone grins at Pete and tackles him off of the side of Vapia CD VI, dragging him down with him all the way to the floor of the Realm, near where Dark Obsidiano and Greg are fighting.

"Been lookin' for ya, Petey boy." Tyrone says in a gruff voice. "This is a special moment. Before we duke it out, how about we watch some fireworks, like the good ol' days in the phantom forces?" Tyrone reaches into his pocket and pulls out a detonator, a maniacal grin on his face. Tyrone presses the button, and Phantom Pete watches in awe as the entirety of Vapia CD VI explodes into brilliant flames far above, the entire planet having been rigged with Tyrone's explosives all the way to the core. The few survivors of the explosion are sent flying onto Vapia CD VI's sixty ninth and largest moon, Duduonu.

Inside of Dredd's durag, Dredd is laying on the couch watching some videos while the Jimbo and K80 tell each other brain teasers, and McTrash is taking a short nap. However, Dredd looks up as he hears some muffled voices and footsteps, and watches as Carchuki and Ed Asner break into his durag. Aku also arrives through use of his teleportation powers, since something about being on the sixty ninth moon made him uncomfortable. Ed and Carchuki demand that Dredd let them take McTrash, but Dredd refuses since he had only just now finally been reunited with McTrash after his long journey searching for her. The two press for some time, but eventually Carchuki and Ed Asner glance at one another and decide that they won't be getting through Dredd, and they head back towards the temple, secretly taking with them some of McTrash's blood.

Hyperastral Z suddenly realizes that since True Z was his enemy, and Dark Obsidiano absorbed True Z, his new enemy is, in fact, Dark Obsidiano. However, Dark Obsidiano is long gone, so Hyperastral Z begins figuring out a way to reach his destination. Hyperastral Z finds a wormhole and uses his astral powers to find another nearby wormhole and then uses his astral powers to morph that wormhole into a portal. Hyperastral Z reaches into the portal and pulls out an instant teleportation device, which he throws away like the useless piece of junk it is. Hyperastral Z reaches back in and finds what he was looking for: a dildo. Hyperastral Z sticks the dildo in his ear like some kind of weirdo, which causes it to get sucked deep into Hyperastral Z and makes him shake. Hyperastral Z glows brighter than ever before, and the rubber from the dildo gives actual material to Hyperastral Z's body, allowing for him to have a physical form.

"I have ascended, I have become more, I have become tangible, I have become...the Materialized Odyssey of Realistic Personification!" declares MORP, before heading towards where he detects Dark Obsidiano. Down below, Tyrone Darkstar pulls out a baseball bat and uses it to brutally shatter one of Pete's kneecaps, sending Pete sprawling on the ground, helpless. Up in heaven, Stan asks when he should leave, and the spirits say that he can stay until he feels it's safe to return, and Stan shrugs and decides it can't hurt to stay a bit longer.

Ed Asner and Carchuki reach the temple, and swipe some knives off of the pedestal that somehow got there. They put McTrash's blood on the pedestal, but the pedestal rejects it due to it not being fresh blood. Ed and Carchuki sigh, and then fuse together to become Edsuki, hoping to take McTrash with them by force. Dredd and McTrash stare in awe as Edsuki lands outside in all of its menacing glory. Dredd tells everybody to grab the many weapons that are lying around in his durag and prepare for a battle. McTrash grabs a sledgehammer, and Dredd grabs his revolver and a katana. K80 picks up a scythe, and the Jimbo picks up some uzis and a steel baseball bat. As everyone leaves the durag, McTrash tosses the sledgehammer on the ground, which begins to rumble, and from it bursts Buff Dedede, who grabs the hammer and charges towards Edsuki. Aku morphs his hands into two blades and gets ready to join the fight as well. Nearby, a few civilians have a brief conversation about why these people even exist. Dredd, K80, and the Jimbo also begin charging towards Edsuki with their weapons ready. Over by Dark Obsidiano, a brown sphere-headed man suddenly introduces himself as 5punish. 5punish immediately grabs The Rambler, and then reaches into a portal and pulls out The Punisher. With these two muscular men in hand, 5punish tackles Greg, and the four have a scuffle that creates a large dust cloud. When the cloud has cleared, standing there is the fusion of these four mighty Dominators, a Punisher who has earned the legendary name of...Sexy Doctor Hefflisher.


	97. Inescapable Justice

"Hey Pinpinch beat the shit outta that guy!" yells Ass Ketchup, throwing Poopkachu at Sexy Doctor Hefflisher. Hefflisher immediately grabs Poopkachu by the ear and punches through his heart, knocking the rodent unconscious. Hefflisher then walks away, causing Ass to win by default and obtain 20 dollars from Hefflisher. Ass uses a revive on Poopkachu, waking the creature up again.

"Nobody escapes MY punishment!" roars Sexy Doctor Hefflisher as he punches Dark Obsidiano in the gut, causing him to double over and cough up v'oid, which is liquid nothing. Hefflisher then slams Dark Obsidiano's head into the ground so hard that the entire Realm shakes from the impact. Mr. Murder Man suddenly receives a job from an anonymous source, which he accepts without question since it is very easy for him to do. Mr. Murder Man heads to the temple and uses his own blood to open the door, before heading back to the coffee shop. With the door opened, the Darkness once again takes over Friend Man and uses him to guide the Obsidian towards Dark Obsidiano. Meanwhile, Hefflisher jumps up and does fifteen flips in the air before diving down fists-first into Dark Obsidiano, creating an impact so great that the floor of the Realm is breached and the two are sent hurtling into the turbulent Cosmic Abyss. The Cosmic Energy swarming around is so fierce that it limits the visibility of the fighters, and as Hefflisher is squinting and searching for his opponent, Dark Obsidiano jumps upwards and impales Hefflisher through the skull of the skull with a tendril of nothingness, before dragging him back into the Realm. Dark Obsidiano then surrounds Sexy Doctor Hefflisher with Obsidian and begins crushing him in it, but just before he can finish off Hefflisher for good, Dark Obsidiano's concentration is broken by a bullet piercing through his hand. The Obsidian around Hefflisher loosens its grip as Dark Obsidiano turns to see his assailant.

The first thing Dark Obsidiano sees is a severed leg laying on the ground, and next to it is the dead body of Tyrone Darkstar, with fragments of black armor surrounding it. Dark Obsidiano looks slightly to the right and sees Pete, who had cut off his own leg and replaced it with a fancy studded cane. In addition, Pete is wearing what is left of Tyrone's armor, and his eyes are flashing between various currency symbols. Pete smiles, showing off a gold tooth that he had used to replace a tooth that Tyrone had knocked out. With his foe defeated, Phantom Pete has truly overcome his past, and regained his own former glory in order to become Lord Pete. Luckily for Dark Obsidiano, Friend Man arrives nearby, and with him comes the Obsidian, which enters Dark Obsidiano to increase his power substantially. The Darkness then leaves Friend Man, since he has served his purpose. Ass Ketchup throws a Pokecube at Hefflisher's body, which sucks up both Hefflisher and the Obsidian around him. However, Hefflisher is able to break free, leaving the Pokecube filled with Obsidian. Ass's Tec-Deck lights up and lets out a corrupted noise as it registers the information for the Obsidian. Sexy Doctor Hefflisher gets up and nods at Lord Pete. Hefflisher rushes at Dark Obsidiano and begins punching him repeatedly, but is shocked when his fists seem to do no damage whatsoever. Hefflisher jumps to Lord Pete's side and enters a fighting stance, waiting for Dark Obsidiano to make an action. Dark Obsidiano notices another force nearby, and is surprised when he turns around and sees Nikku spectating from afar. Dark Obsidiano knows Nikku will not pose a threat to him, so he leaves him alone and turns back around, and Nikku proves Dark Obsidiano correct by remaining still and spectating, since he is far too weak to even consider fighting Dark Obsidiano.

Ass Ketchup looks up and sees Snas Undertale, another cousin of Sans Undertale. Ass throws a Pokecube, which Snas deflects, but then Ass crawls out of the very same Pokecube and throws another, which takes Snas by surprise and captures the skeleton. He also sends out Perfection to scout around and weaken any nearby beings into capturable territory, while he figures out what Snas is capable of. Nearby, a guy with a bag on his head sighs and walks away, seemingly irritated. Meanwhile, Papyrus Undertale notices that Snas has been captured, and prepares to retaliate. Dredd wakes up again and sees that K80, Buff Dedede, and the Jimbo are still fighting. Dredd begins searching for McTrash, and finds her nearby drinking an adult beverage. McTrash hiccups and begins spewing slurred nonsense, clearly having had one too many things to drink. McTrash begins drinking down another bottle, and then decides two is better than one and adds one more to the mix. Papyrus manages to track down Ass, and his eye begins flashing as he angrily looks Ass in the eyes.

Dark Obsidiano rushes towards Sexy Doctor Hefflisher and begins repeatedly pummeling him, keeping him locked in a cycle of being stunned so that he can't properly react to the endless barrage.

"YOUR TIME HAS COME, INSECT! NO MORE SKITTERING AWAY FROM FATE!" roars Dark Obsidiano, forming a blade of pure nothing and impaling Hefflisher through the chest, his still-throbbing heart hovering on the end of the blade. Dark Obsidiano laughs triumphantly as he holds the heart above his head, but is confused as he suddenly sees Sexy Doctor Hefflisher inversely snap his fingers. As it would turn out, this distraction was just what Lord Pete needed, as he is able to fire a coin ball straight through Dark Obsidiano, causing Dark Obsidiano to drop to his knees clutching his stomach as v'oid gushes from the wound. Dark Obsidiano struggles to his feet, but before he can stand all the way up, Lord Pete cracks him across the head with his cane leg, and then blows off the still-smoking coin gun, which is now out of ammunition. Lord Pete nods at Sexy Doctor Hefflisher, who stands up and grows a new heart to replace his missing one. However, it seems Lord Pete and Hefflisher may not have as great an advantage as they thought, as Dark Obsidiano also gets up and heals his own wounds.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE! I AM OBSIDIANO, THE ATTENDANT OF THE CRUSTY OLD MAN! I AM FAR MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU WEAKLINGS COULD EVER EVEN FATHOM BECOMING!" shouts Dark Obsidiano, his voice faltering somewhat. For some reason, all three of the Ones seem confused by this.

"Yeah, that's a blatant lie." Shavreinra says, before continuing to watch the fight. Sexy Doctor Hefflisher smirks and makes an 'L' shape on his forehead with his fingers, which enrages Dark Obsidiano. Hefflisher intended for this, but due to underestimating Dark Obsidiano's power, Hefflisher ends up on the receiving end of a brutal curbstomp. Lord Pete sees this, and unhinges his jaw so that he can shoot out a massive laser of raw wealth at Dark Obsidiano. Dark Obsidiano slowly turns his head and sees the beam coming towards him, but at the last second, Dark Obsidiano's shocked expression switches to one of smug pride, and he thrusts Sexy Doctor Hefflisher in front of the wealth laser, causing him to be completely wiped from the face of the economy and existence. Dark Obsidiano begins to laugh again, but cuts himself off when he sees that Lord Pete's eyes have stopped flashing, instead stopping on two Chuck E. Cheese tokens, which weren't even normally in the rotation of what his eyes would flash between. For some reason, Dark Obsidiano can't take his eyes off of the tokens, as though he is frozen with fear. Dark Obsidiano finally manages to snap back to reality, and he uppercuts Lord Pete, before immediately punching him repeatedly and then slicing him into several pieces. Dark Obsidiano breathes a breath of relief, only to suddenly realize that he made the mistake of turning his back on the body, and he is struck directly by the reformed Lord Pete's true last resort attack: Harbinger of the Stock Market Crash, which takes the form of a line graph that moves erratically forwards from Lord Pete's finger. Dark Obsidiano's eyes roll backwards into his head as his body falls over, having been hit straight through the brain by the attack. The body falls directly through the hole in the floor of the Realm and into the Cosmic Abyss, where it is viciously shredded into nothingness by the Cosmic Energy. Lord Pete takes a moment of silence for the death of Sexy Doctor Hefflisher, even though he didn't know him all that well, and he has a feeling that he'll come back eventually, since Punishers can never truly be destroyed forever.


	98. Bones to Pick

"I told you he would win, one way or another." says Shin, before leaving once again to Duality 1. Shavreinra and Ozensama glance at each other, and Shavreinra shrugs. Ozensama suddenly has a brief flash of some kind of lurking danger within Shavreinra, but he assumes he's just being paranoid and makes no big deal of it. Ozensama returns to his position in Duality 3, and Shavreinra continues flipping through various scenes throughout Duality 2. Meanwhile, Papyrus challenges Ass to a battle, and Ass sends out his Weeb Army. Papyrus responses by summoning a dog, which the Weeb Army instantly swarms over. Meanwhile, Unlucky Leo finally crashes down after his very long fall from heaven, and tries to figure out where he is. The dog is able to fight off the Weeb Army for a brief moment, but when the Weeb Army keeps coming, the dog reveals itself as a bomb and explodes, killing itself but also damaging the Weeb Army enough that Ass is forced to recall it for the time being and instead send out Poopkachu. Papyrus sighs and calls forth his friend Undyne Undertale, who has the same last name but isn't related to Sans or Papyrus, since it's a very common last name where they come from. Undyne pulls out a spear and lets out a battle cry, shrugging off Poopkachu's attacks and attempting to use various spear-related attacks to fight off the obnoxious rodent. Eventually, Undyne ends up setting the whole area around her on fire, rendering both her and Poopkachu unable to continue fighting. Ass sends out Lollie next, who immediately begins whining.

Papyrus responds by planting a white seed, which grows into Flowey Undertale, who responds to Lollie's whining by verbally harassing her, which is just met with more whining. Nearby, Unlucky Leo has finally recovered enough that he can now process what's going on, and he is deeply concerned when he sees Ass Ketchup. Leo tries to walk away, but his foot gets caught in a cracked rock that fell from the destroyed Vapia CD VI. Flowey begins acting nice, which tricks Lollie into getting closer, but then Lollie crams Flowey in a bag before he can do a follow up attack. However, Flowey had been planning for this, and uses some of Lollie's ambient energy to disintegrate the bag and become Asriel Undertale, prompting Lollie to whine even more about her bag being destroyed. Leo escapes from the rock, but immediately falls into another cracked rock, getting his whole body caught in it, so Leo decides to just wait until somebody can help him. Dredd also wakes up and sees Asriel, but before he can react, Ass Ketchup grabs him and throws him near Leo since Dredd isn't allowed to interfere with a fight he isn't part of. Asriel Undertale sucks out Lollie's soul, causing her to be knocked unconscious. Ass Ketchup recalls Lollie and sends out what's left of the Weeb Army to finish off Asriel, though the Army is also defeated in the process. Ass Ketchup then sends out Tiji Linkenry, a fusion of two beings he had captured previously.

Papyrus sighs and calls forth Frisk Undertale, even though he knows Frisk isn't very good at combat. Frisk tries to reason with Linkenry, but Linkenry is just confused by everything Frisk says and continues insisting that there's no such thing as half an a-press. Linkenry bites the top of Frisk's head, prompting Papyrus to call back Frisk and instead send out Chara Undertale, who is far more aggressive and begins looking around for people to stab. Dredd looks around and sees Leo, and after having Leo promise to not kill him after being freed, Dredd helps Leo get out of the crack. Leo starts to cheer, but his cheer makes the ground under him give way, and he falls into an even deeper crack in what was once Vapia CD VI's core. Leo calls out for help again, hoping McTrash can find him and get rid of his unluckiness like she had in the past, and hoping he doesn't die from hypothermia before she arrives. MORP finally arrives at the scene, and is disappointed to find that his rival has already been slain. MORP ponders what to do, since trying to climb the tier ladder would be breaking the law. MORP hears a ruckus at the center of the universe, and heads to investigate. When he arrives, he is just in time to see a nuclear explosion occur out of nowhere, and then condense into the shape of a person.

"I am Chernobyl! I came here to kill you for being really boring!" screeches Chernobyl, tackling MORP with his lumpy head. Chernobyl then fires a nuclear blast at MORP, which MORP is able to kick away, but not without taking on dangerous amounts of radiation. Meanwhile, Linkenry charges up speed and attacks Chara, who slashes back at him several times, putting him at the brink of defeat. However, Linkenry charges up speed again and lunges at Chara, defeating both of them simultaneously. Ass calls over Perfection to fight, which makes the sky go dark to fit the mood. Papyrus calls forth his other brother, Gaster Undertale, hoping to finally defeat Ass.

Dredd wakes up again, thinking to himself that he really ought to work on a solution to his narcolepsy problem. He hears K80 beeping nearby, and turns to see the search droid as well as the Jimbo. K80 leads Dredd over to where McTrash is, and Dredd finds that McTrash somehow managed to drunkenly wander for nearly 50 miles. He looks up and sees Dio Brando calmly hovering above McTrash, contemplating how much Edsuki will pay him when he turns McTrash in. Back at the battle between Ass and Papyrus, Perfection conjures a scythe and channels his anger into the weapon to make it grow more powerful as he attempts to lock on to Gaster. However, Gaster is too glitchy to be properly tracked, and he ends up glitching even more and consuming Papyrus as well as all of the other allies Papyrus had called to the fight. It then spits out a glitchy version of the dog Papyrus sent out earlier. Leo tries to do some exercises, but he ends up rolling his ankle and tripping onto the ground outside of the crack. Ass calls back Perfection and sends out Snas instead. Snas changes forms into Nass and begins spamming fire attacks at Gaster to try and stop the glitched being from sucking him in. Gaster consumes two random bystanders, and Nass starts using electric attacks instead of fire. Gaster forms a glitchy axe and uses it to smack Nass over the head, incapacitating him in one hit. Ass starts to grab his next Pokecube, which contains Obsidian inside of it, but the Obsidian comes out on its own, controlled by the Darkness. The Obsidian then envelops Ass and his last Pokecube, which contains Perfection, and merges with them to form a new terrifying being which calls itself by the name Perfect Ass, who immediately uses his newfound power to sucks all of the energy out of Gaster, destroying him in the process.


	99. Malicious Intentions

Suddenly, the legendary medic known as Doctor Oktoberfest descends from above and begins healing Nass, who gives a thumbs up and nods. Doctor Oktoberfest then slaps somebody who says they're wounded but aren't and hears Leo calling out. Doctor Oktoberfest heads over and heals Leo, but he overdoes it and Leo becomes too healthy, causing him to start vomiting blood. Doctor Oktoberfest reacts quickly and puts a large cork into Leo's mouth to plug the hole, which makes blood start to leak from other orifices in his face. Leo eventually loses consciousness, and Doctor Oktoberfest walks away to "help" more people in need. Soon, Leo regains consciousness and begins walking in search of McTrash, unknowingly heading the exact wrong direction. Perfect Ass, controlled primarily by Obsidian and the Darkness, begins to head towards the Thread of the Realm with the intent of destroying it. Doctor Oktoberfest finishes stabbing somebody through their heart with a needle, but he turns and sees somebody with a flamethrower charging towards him. Doctor Oktoberfest tries to run away, but ends up falling down and tumbling all the way to where Dredd is. Leo also shows up nearby, having accidentally tripped into a trampoline that sent him flying all the way to McTrash. However, Leo doesn't see McTrash, and keeps walking in the opposite direction. McTrash is too drunk to notice Leo, and also too drunk to stop Dio from beating her up.

The sound from this beatdown is enough to make Leo turn around and notice McTrash. Leo tries to run over and punch Dio, but unsurprisingly he trips over and severely injures himself. Doctor Oktoberfest sees this and quickly heals up Leo, who immediately tries to run away to avoid being healed too much again. After tripping and being healed many times, Leo finally manages to outrun Oktoberfest, but he has no clue where he is now. He starts trying to find his way back, but just ends up right where he started. He hears Oktoberfest getting closer, as well as Russian laughing which he doesn't recognize. Leo tries to run away, but two random people fall from the sky and crash down in front of him, creating a crater that blocks his path. Leo turns around and sees Doctor Oktoberfest, as well as his friend Slav Steve. They see Leo in front of them, and Leo panics and tries to run again, but trips and gets his foot stuck. Leo begins screaming as Oktoberfest and Steve approach him, dreading the thought of being healed too much again.

Perfect Ass continues approaching the Thread, drawing nearer with every passing second. Leo notices a random bystander talking nearby, and braces himself for Slav Steve and Doctor Oktoberfest's arrival, but at the last second the two are teleported away to near the Thread, which has detected that Perfect Ass is approaching and seems to be forming some kind of audience. Dio Brando and Edsuki also find themselves in this audience, and McTrash's drunkness finally wears off, and she begins looking for Dredd. Very Very Sad Man appears in the audience and begins feeding off of the anxiety of those around him. Sans Undertale, Carl Wheezer, Nebby, and Waluigi also show up near the Thread, doing their signature poses. McTrash realizes that she, too, has ended up near the Thread, and gets revenge on Dio by absorbing him and his powers, granting her a whole new collection of abilities. Leo continues calling for help, and doesn't even notice that he is no longer stuck and is in fact in the audience. Sad Man feeds off of the despair Leo is feeling, which makes Leo feel better to the point where he can look around and see McTrash. Leo calls out to McTrash, and when she turns around, he asks her if she can get rid of his unluckiness again. McTrash shrugs and shoots several lightning bolts at Leo, which succeed at purging his unluckiness and turning him into Lucky Leo again. Buff Dedede appears nearby, standing next to Edsuki and staring at the shining red Thread of the Cosmic Realm, which gives off an aura of both beauty and power. Several more bystanders appear and begin talking in hushed whispers about what they think is going to happen. Leo takes a deep breath as he sees Perfect Ass arrive, and Leo dabs in celebration of making it this far. Perfect Ass turns to the audience and shoots out dark tendrils at a few of the members, corrupting their minds and creating Dark Edsuki and Dark Buff Dedede. Perfect Ass sends Dark Buff Dedede to absorb McTrash, and he obliges without question. Doctor Oktoberfest tries to intervene, but Dark Edsuki punches a hole in his gut, sending him flying back into the crowd. Before anybody else can try to attack Perfect Ass, a large red barrier appears in front of the audience, sealing Perfect Ass and his allies in and leaving the audience as spectators. Everyone stands in stunned silence, and they feel a great power surging through the area.


	100. Grace and Glory

"Next time I see that = ban." bellows a voice from behind Perfect Ass. Perfect Ass turns around and finds himself face to face with none other than Jer'mia, the "one and only" Cosmic Plane, as well as his loyal pet, GOD DOG. Perfect Ass demonstrates his power by killing an audience member who ended up getting stuck inside of the barrier, even though this is not a very impressive feat. GOD DOG laughs at Perfect Ass and steps forward to attack, but is quickly swept away by Perfect Ass's Dark Weeb Army, which drags GOD DOG to another Realm and traps him there for the time being. Jer'mia seems to not be phased by this in the slightest, and he just chuckles at Perfect Ass, causing everybody in the Realm to shudder in anticipation. Perfect Ass sends forth Dark Poopkachu to fight against Jer'mia. Jer'mia walks up to Dark Poopkachu and pokes him very lightly, resulting in a body count of just over 12 million, including at least 6 million women and children. In addition, the poke causes the sinkings of three major vessels, and a decade long blackout on several small planets. Furthermore, glue now works in reverse, and in order to get it to stick properly, you have to use it sideways. Also, Dark Poopkachu's limbs are all replaced with nearly empty toilet paper rolls, though he is still able to zap Jer'mia even in this state.

"Don't do that" says Jer'mia, waggling his finger as a warning and consequently making a random audience member feel the urge to hold up the article about the knife, which is exactly the sign that a random sniper needed to shoot that same audience member down. Dark Poopkachu zaps Jer'mia again, and Jer'mia responds by poking Dark Poopkachu again, which causes all of Vapia CD VI's remaining moons to explode, including Duduonu. Plus, Dark Poopkachu finds that he has no black shoes, which at first doesn't seem like a problem, but since women notice these sorts of things, Dark Poopkachu is scared to see somebody slink into the area like a girl in a beer commercial. This person is General Shusan Black of the Army of the Fourth, one of the many factions of Duality 1, as well as one of the more military ones. General Black starts beating Dark Poopkachu to death, shrugging off his zaps like nothing until he is nothing but an unconscious Dark Poopkachu. General Black then disappears the same way she came in, and Perfect Ass sends out Dark Snas, who immediately become Dark Nass and starts throwing dark flames at Jer'mia. Jer'mia licks his lips, causing a fourteen scoop ice cream cone to form in his hand, which he then eats with the fire since he likes his ice cream hot. This causes a table and some chairs to appear next to Jer'mia, and Jer'mia sits down, destroying 329 minor galaxies in the process, and invites Dark Nass to take a seat beside him. One of the audience members hollers and attempts to slice through the barrier with a knife, but the knife bounces back and hits them in the face, killing them.

"So, child, what brings you here today?" asks Jer'mia when Dark Nass sits down.

"Well, I'm kinda leading a double life, and I don't know which life is the real me, if either is." sighs Dark Nass, resting his head in his hands.

"Mmhm…and how does that make you feel?" responds Jer'mia, donning a pair of reading glasses on top of his sunglasses and pulling out a clipboard which he begins playing tic tac toe with himself on.

"Uhh...okay, I guess. I don't really mind, it's just a bit weird."

"Well, maybe you're leading a double life because you subconsciously know you're fuck ugly." Jer'mia says, which infuriate Dark Nass and prompts him to angrily start shooting electricity at Jer'mia. Jer'mia frowns and wipes his forehead with the clipboard, before smacking Dark Nass with the clipboard, which results in Dark Nass suddenly entering a sitting pose and having a light shine down on him.

"Oh no" says Dark Nass, before snapping out of it and sending a storm of dark stars at Jer'mia. Outside, Sturdy Stan, Goodest Boy Jr., and the holy spirit of Goodest Boy Sr. join the audience, followed soon by Dredd. Jer'mia begins humming the Song of Bloogly, which scares the stars away and sends them to the depths of one of Somalia's solar civilizations. Many of the audience members begin trying to break through the barrier, but none of them are successful, and they end up killing Mr. Otter with a ricocheted bullet. Dark Nass switches back to Dark Snas and begins shooting lasers at Jer'mia, but Jer'mia shrugs the attacks off like nothing and begins stomping towards Dark Snas, creating 38 new definitions of the word 'taint' with every step. Jer'mia pulls out two pizzas and slams them on both sides of Dark Snas's head, causing a devastating famine in East Nebraska and knocking out Dark Snas. Back outside, an ordinary man named Yoshikage Kira who wishes to lead a quiet life arrives in the audience and begins chatting with Dio.

Perfect Ass sends out Dark Edsuki, who force feeds Jer'mia 7 tide pods. Jer'mia gulps down the tide pods and gives his compliments to the chef, who he isn't sure of the identity of. Jer'mia then grabs four sticks of butter and squeezes them out at a very high velocity, rupturing Dark Edsuki's left kidney and giving them type 4 diabetes, as well as curing them immediately. Dark Edsuki dumps some mega milk down Jer'mia's gullet, causing internal problems on a great scale. Jer'mia quickly solves this problem with a toothbrush, which simultaneously replaces all of Dark Edsuki's blood with lemonade. Jer'mia then flips a one sided coin, which sends Dark Edsuki to the nearest BK, short for Booty Krust, which has burgers so nasty that they turn Dark Edsuki to veganism, but not quite to sexy veganism. Dark Edsuki tries to become a sexy vegan, but they try too hard and explode, and the remains are relocated to outside of the barrier. Perfect Ass sends out Dark Lollie, who begins whining in a dark way. Lollie's mother, Loosiemine, hears this whining from beyond the barrier, and begins riding a jellyfish towards her disgrace of a daughter. Jer'mia opens up his pmail account and finds that his favorite chef has sent him a message, but before he can open it, it disappears from his inbox, sparking a deep fury within Jer'mia. In the ensuing rampage, the entirety of IMDB is erased from the timeline, making it so it has not and will never exist. In addition, Wal-Mart now sells Scoobly Snacks to honor the great hero Scoobly, who saved half of a planet, which happened to be the half of the planet where Mr. Mr. Wal-Mart lived. Dark Lollie also now has four toes on her right foot, which are all big toes. This makes Dark Lollie whine even more, and she throws her bag at Jer'mia while Loosiemine watches angrily from outside. The bag bounces off of Jer'mia, but for some reason it seems to anger him greatly, and he stands stiller than still.

"Hoogie." as Jer'mia speaks the word, sirens begin wailing all throughout the Realm. Chaos and war break out, billions are dying every second. Several members of the audience suddenly have their flesh melt away, but this does not kill them and they just keep watching as skeletons. Jer'mia's sunglasses become blacker, concealing his normally friendly eyes entirely and adding a menacing tone to his appearance.

"Boogie." Jer'mia continues, causing an extremely dense fog to surround the barrier, so that even the people pressed against the barrier can't see anything going on within. When the fog clears, the barrier, the Thread, and all who were within the barrier are gone, and in their place is a gaping hole that several random bystanders fall into to their deaths. The barrier and the area contained within it is now disconnected from time and space, and is able to move freely throughout the Trifecta and the timeline.

"Licka" Jer'mia says, causing the area around the barrier to distort as the landscape shifts. The battleground is transported to the recent past, where Dark Obsidiano is fighting against Lord Pete and Sexy Doctor Hefflisher below.

"Shu." with the sound of the word, the battleground moves again, to a place in the present time that seems completely unfamiliar. In this grand room, a gold-clad hooded figure lets out a laugh and sips from a gilded chalice, revealing a brief glimpse of her face from under the hood.

"I" even a word as short as this causes the battleground to be transported, this time to the far future, but not too far, where two shadowy figures are standing on the ruins of some kind of building. Black lightning flashes through the sky, disintegrating whatever it touches. One of the shadowy figures, who appears to be wearing some kind of chef hat, aims an odd arrow at the chest of the other figure, who stares back with slim red eyes as a smile creeps on to their face. The other figure releases the arrow, and moments before it makes contact, Jer'mia speaks again.

"Will" the battleground warps almost instantaneously, this time to the slightly less distant future. Several official-looking individuals are sitting around a table with various plates of food in front of them. Each one has a checklist in front of them, seemingly with one box for each dish.

"Now" the battleground travels to the distant past, where a young airplane is handing some money to what appears to be a pickle vendor, when suddenly a helicopter appears behind the airplane and stabs it, while the pickle vendor throws a toaster and a bathtub that he had been hiding out of view.

"Abolish" the battleground moves to the much less distant past, albeit still not too recent. Outside, a massive robot towers above a group of strange people, singing an ominous song about rivers.

"YOU." as Jer'mia finishes speaking, the battleground transports itself to a completely black void, except for one other spot of light which appears to be an identical battleground. In the other battleground, one of the figures lets out a whine of surprise when its legs are ripped off and impaled into its lungs, causing it to fall over, with a sign reading "Bye!" on their back. The copy battleground then disappears, and another copy appears on the opposite side. Dark Lollie opens her mouth to whine, when her legs are suddenly torn off by an unseen force. Dark Lollie tries to block the incoming attack, but the legs still manage to pierce her lungs, and when she falls down, a sign reading "Bye!" is visible on her back. The battleground then transports back to its original position, taking the audience by surprise. Perfect Ass sighs and sends out Dark Buff Dedede, who starts to clobber Jer'mia. Jer'mia starts slowly doing the macarena, but Dark Buff Dedede hits him hard enough to send him sliding for a millimeter, as well as interrupting the dance. Jer'mia tries again, faster, and Dark Buff Dedede is unable to stop him in time. When Jer'mia finishes the dance, he pinches Dark Buff Dedede, causing him to pop and deflate like a balloon, which Jer'mia then sells for 28 Ollars on the Book Week Market. Outside, Gloodion, Lollie's brother, has appeared near his mother in the audience. Perfect Ass appears to be stretching, but it turns out it was just a trick to distract Jer'mia while Dark Tiji Linkenry runs full force at Jer'mia, which makes Jer'mia let out a distressed sound. Jer'mia then grabs Dark Tiji Linkenry by the uvula, which causes instant tuberculosis. Jer'mia then reaches further down and pulls out an American football, which he throws at Dark Tiji Linkenry, shattering both of his femurs and bringing back a weird live action show that had been discontinued in the past.

Perfect Ass decides he's done playing around and stands up, ready to finally take matters into his own hands. Jer'mia starts humming as he struts towards Perfect Ass, but with every step he takes, the word "immune" briefly flashes in the air above Perfect Ass's head. This makes Jer'mia both mad and sad, and he asks why Perfect Ass is unable to be impacted by his powers. Perfect Ass chuckles mysteriously, and simply states that this Realm's time has come.

"Awww, man! Can't we just come to an agreement? Here, I'll give you a choice. I love choices! Either you leave me alone, or I slap you silly with my brand new LEGWEAR!" shouts Jer'mia, waving his arms dramatically and showing off his leg as the Shinguard of the Planes appears on his body. Perfect Ass laughs again and uses several dark tendrils to take control of Jer'mia's arm and slap him repeatedly in the face. Jer'mia reacts by contorting his leg upwards and smacking the arm repeatedly with the Shinguard, detaching the arm as well as the dark tendrils. Perfect Ass quickly takes off Jer'mia's other arm, but Jer'mia quickly regenerates the lost limbs the same way one would regenerate an empowered gem. A strange expression crosses Jer'mia's face as the words of his nonexistent father echo in his head, and he mutters them to himself sadly.

"Don't doodoo on the floor?" Jer'mia says in a hushed tone, the painful memories bringing a tear to his eye. As the tear hits the floor, the battleground is transported again, this time to the back room of a fast food joint, where some strange Russian lady is banging on the barrier repeatedly, chanting Scoobly's name and occasionally insisting on the necessity of using one's hands. Eventually, a large man walks over and says to not be intimidated by it, and then grabs the lady and walks out of the room with her. This distraction is enough to give Jer'mia the opportunity to nail Perfect Ass right in the stomach joints with his Shinguard. Perfect Ass is immune to pain, though, so he just uses this as an opportunity to reach into Jer'mia's mind and take out his personality, which he then molds into a Dark Jer'mia. Jer'mia regenerates his personality and stares at his doppelganger angrily. In the audience, an ordinary corgi with a blue bandana suddenly appears, with the name "Baron" on its tag. It seems blissfully unaware of the situation, barking happily as though nothing is wrong. The bandana momentarily drops off, and the text "Best character 100%" briefly appears above the dog's head before somebody puts the bandana back on it again.

Jer'mia and Dark Jer'mia stand off for a moment, and then charge each other at the exact same time, their fists colliding so hard that time itself skips to when they've already finished their long and arduous battle. Jer'mia spits on Dark Jer'mia's dead body, causing the battleground to be transported back out of the strip club and into the original position. Dark Jer'mia's body disintegrates, and Jer'mia finally gets around to regenerating his solar plexus. Perfect Ass swings his scythe at Jer'mia, and Jer'mia dodges, causing the scythe to instead hit the Thread and damage it. Jer'mia sees this and finally realizes just how powerful Perfect Ass is, and that he can't win this battle. Jer'mia slowly takes off his sunglasses and crushes them in his hand, and once again, the word "immune" flashes above Perfect Ass's head.

"I know when I'm outmatched. You clearly are a danger that I cannot stop, so go ahead and finish it. I have no powers left to use on you, no forms, fusions, techniques, nothing. So come on, finish the job." Jer'mia says, raising his arms as an act of surrender.

"Drop the Shinguard." says Perfect Ass, and Jer'mia obliges. While Perfect Ass is inspecting the Shinguard, Jer'mia winks three times with his right eye, then four times with his left, then three times with his right again, and finally six times with his left. This code causes a compartment in the Thread to open up, and launch out a 20-sided Die which begins automatically rolling around the battleground.

"Tell me, Mr. Perfect Ass, do you believe in luck? The outcome of this roll will decide what happens next. If the Die rolls a 1, I will instantly be destroyed and the Thread's protection reduced to nothing, to the point where literally anybody could break it. Any value from 2 to 5 will severely injure both myself and the Thread. Rolls between 6 and 9 will ever so slightly weaken me and the Thread. A 10 will cause no change whatsoever. 11-15 will result in you being weakened enough that my powers can impact you. 16-19 will massively strengthen the Thread's protection, as well as boosting my power. And a 20...well, let's just say all your hard work will have accomplished literally nothing." declares Jer'mia, bringing down his arms and crossing them as he watches the Die continue rolling, steadily slowing down over time. Outside the barrier, Leo, Baron, and Loosiemine are all watching in anticipation to see what will happen next, and the other surviving audience members seem to be taking interest as well. Leo also realizes that he is no longer Lucky Leo, but he is not Unlucky Leo either, and that he has in fact just become regular Leo. Perfect Ass picks up the Die to inspect it, and it continues rolling even while in his hand. When he determines it isn't rigged, he puts it down, and it begins teetering between the numbers 8 and 17, before suddenly jumping up and slamming down so hard that it embeds itself into the ceiling of the Realm. The Die grows in size so that everyone can see that it landed on 1, and before Jer'mia can even ask for a reroll, he disintegrates and the barrier shatters, the Thread having lost all of its defensive powers. VG [DESTRUCTION] appears momentarily to grab the Shinguard of the Planes and walk away, having no desire to save the Realm. The audience falls into sudden panic and everyone begins running frantically around in an attempt to flee. Perfect Ass takes two more swings at the Thread, and just like that, the Thread is destroyed, and the Cosmic Realm begins to collapse. Loosiemine sighs and gets her subordinate Fooba to get the VLFS., short for Very Large Floating Structure, and prepare to drive it through a wormhole to escape the Realm. Loosiemine also puts Baron in the VLFS, out of the goodness of her heart.

Millions of lightyears away, Jobangler Gumphrey detects that the Realm is dying, and calls his best friend, MORP, to quickly get into a bunker with him. MORP asks how that will save them, and Jobangler reveals that it is no ordinary bunker, but the BNK3R, a special craft designed specifically for worst case scenarios. Jobangler and MORP get in, and Jobangler turns on some tunes while he revs up the engine and the BNK3R begins levitating, shaking intensely before vanishing. Suddenly, all throughout the collapsing Realm, strange papers begin drifting through the air. On them is a strange message: "HELP WANTED IN CULINARY REALM. READ BACK FOR DIRECTIONS. EXPERIENCE HIGHLY RECOMMENDED." On the back of each paper is a recipe that is unique to the person who obtains the paper, as well as an explanation that the Culinary Realm is the secret sub-Realm attached to the Cosmic Realm, which is highly restrictive on who can enter from other Realms due to top-secret research projects that go on within the Realm.

Nikku catches the slip in between his fingers and looks over it. It looks simple enough, so he decides he might as well go for it. He procures a deep-fried grain of salt, which he then crystallizes and marinates in a jar of pickle juice. Nikku then heats a cauldron to 4,211 degrees and dumps the pickle juice in, causing a geyser of salty pickle mist to spray out. The vapor in the air seems to form some kind of strange glistening portal, known as a Gateway. Nikku enters the Gateway, and a strange pink tongue-like symbol appears as he passes through, seemingly confirming that the correct Dominator entered. Once Nikku has passed through, the Gateway immediately disappears so that nobody can follow him.

Retcon Robert is awakened by the feeling of a slip of paper landing on him, which hurts because he's a toothpick. He finds the other Roberts were all already destroyed in the collapse, so he quickly gets to his feet and gathers the ingredients required, including 3 cups of mayonnaise, which he has to get from the nearest Joann Fabrics. Retcon Robert dumps the mayonnaise into a big box of nails, and then dives into it to find the nail that was turned yellow by the mayonnaise. After just a few hours, Retcon Robert finds the nail, and uses all of his might to pull it out. The nail forms into a toothpick-sized Gateway, and when Robert passes through, a black symbol resembling an apple core surrounded by spiked curves flashes on the Gateway, and the Gateway disappears.

Lord Pete reads over the recipe twice to make sure he read it correctly. His recipe seems very nontraditional and complicated, and the entire thing is written in a cryptic manner. Lord Pete starts by using a big bottle of schlausage as the base for his dish, and then reaches into his pocket and pulls out the Sun Key and the Moon Key, two holy Artifacts that Lord Pete plundered long ago and has held close to him. Lord Pete holds the two Artifacts over the bottle and hesitates, but when he sees the collapsing Realm closing in on him, he drops them in. The two Artifacts are dissolved into the solution, the Sun Key's heat causing the liquid to boil while the Moon Key's darkness makes it give off a black glow. Lord Pete searches his pockets for something fun to add to the mixture, and throws in one of those sticky hand toys and a copy of Gradius for the NES. Lord Pete stirs the schlausage for a while, and at the last second before the wave of destruction reaches Lord Pete, the bottle shatters, and the puddle forms into a Gateway, which Lord Pete falls into, and a strange red gear-like symbol briefly appears on the Gateway before it disappears and the puddle is destroyed by the collapsing Realm. In the distance, Wikk-In throws a grilled cheese sandwich out the side of the training area, and a Gateway appears to allow for the entire training area to enter, remaining open afterwards, seemingly to allow one Dominator to enter for free. Stock pic decides to be this Dominator, and sneaks through the Gateway. In the even further distance, a random bystander is entering a Gateway, but is taken over by Possessive Nikku at the last second. The symbol starts to flash yellow, but it switches to the same symbol as Robert's when it detects Possessive Nikku.

Mr. Murder Man makes a really good cake for his recipe, which lets him get in, his symbol appearing to be the same as Nikku's. Leo catches one of the papers as well, and decides that this "Culinary Realm" is probably safer than all of these other Realms due to its high security. Leo's recipe is a simple sandwich, which he gets to choose how he makes. Leo watches as the entire VLFS is sucked into a wormhole, which allows it to enter the Culinary Realm, but it crashes into some kind of barrier that prevents it from landing anywhere. The VLFS explodes, and the few survivors fall onto a strange platform. It seems that they still have to make a dish to pass, even though they entered the Realm through the wormhole. Loosiemine and Fooba start banging on the wall, but they are both suddenly destroyed from the inside by Doctor Oktoberfest and Slav Steve, who had been hiding in their bodies in order to avoid the deadly toxins that were present on the VLFS while it was in the wormhole. However, as a side effect, Doctor Oktoberfest became imbued with strange toxic energy, and Slav Steve became infused with the flames of hell itself, or at least that's what he likes to think, even though the flames are pretty average. Baron seems to have survived unscathed, though, since the toxins were only deadly to humans. A random guy tries to break down the wall with the power of song, which is useless.

Leo goes to a nearby store and grabs various ingredients, ready to make this sandwich and get out of the Cosmic Realm. Leo calls up Sturdy Stan, who headed back to heaven with Goodest Boy Jr. and Goodest Boy Sr. to flee the Realm, for some tips on how to make this sandwich, and Stan tells him how to make a Philly Cheesesteak. Leo follows his instructions, and when he makes the dish, a Gateway appears. Leo walks through the Gateway, his entry confirmed by a strange white vortex-like symbol. Baron accidentally gets some flour on him, and for some reason the Realm seems to accept this as a dish, allowing for Baron to accidentally walk through a Gateway, with a cyan symbol appearing behind him as the Gateway closes. Slav Steve and Doctor Oktoberfest work together to make a chicken sandwich, and they enter the Gateway together, with a purple symbol resembling a burning pot confirming their entry. The survivors from the Cosmic Realm meet up and begin chatting, some deciding to go their separate ways while others decide to stick together. Back in the Cosmic Realm, Buff Dedede wakes up, and uses a milkshake to gain entry to the Culinary Realm, with a dark red meat-like symbol appearing on his Gateway. In the distance, Flosst wakes up, not sure what happened or where he is anymore. Flosst sees the collapsing Realm approaching him, and sits still like an idiot, causing his body to be thrown directly into the Cosmic Abyss, where it is torn to pieces by the turbulent Cosmic Energy as the Cosmic Realm finishes collapsing, leaving no sign that it was ever even there aside from the swarming red energy in the area.


	101. Let's Get Cooking

The Culinary Realm is vastly different than almost any other Realm in the entire Trifecta. It is a very rare type of Realm known as a sub-Realm, which is a Realm which has been assimilated by the other Realm in its D'omniverse. The sub-Realm becomes almost completely inaccessible from the outside, and portals cannot be easily created to enter it. The way to access these Realms varies from case to case, but in the case of the Culinary Realm, a person must create some kind of dish and enter through a Gateway. Upon doing so, they are assigned one of twelve aspects and classes based on who they are and the dish they made, which will determine where they fall in the society of the Culinary Realm. The natives of the Culinary Realm are almost all named after foods and other cooking related terms, and take cooking very seriously, as it is what the Culinary Realm's society revolves around. Every once in a while, a Realm-wide cooking tournament is held by the council of Supreme Overseers. This tournament is perhaps the fiercest competition in the entire Trifecta, and there are no rules restricting sabotage or other underhanded methods, as long as each participant hands in a dish by the end of the given time. The victors of these tournaments are promoted to the legendary status of Magnum Chef, which unlocks great power within them and places them in history as an honored member of the Culinary Realm. Until now, the Culinary Realm and its central supersupermassive planet, Vanilla CD VII, have been left undisturbed by the world beyond the walls of the Culinary Realm, due to the Realm not only becoming a sub-Realm, but also being put on lockdown due to top secret studies being done somewhere in the Realm. However, with the destruction of the Cosmic Realm, the Culinary Realm has again begun to allow entrance to those who have made a dish and created a Gateway. The Dominators who pass through these Gateways emerge in an average-sized town on Vanilla CD VII, where they are on their own to choose what they do in this strange new Realm.

The first few Dominators to explore the town are Buff Dedede, Doctor Oktoberfest, and Slav Steve, who have agreed to work together as a type of team. They decide that they need a base of operations, so they begin searching for raw materials to build with, since buying property would probably be too expensive for them. As they are gathering some bricks, a man in a trench coat begins to chase the trio, and they run away until they encounter a scrabalonian of an unknown rank, who they accidentally knock backwards. The scrabalonian reacts angrily and begins flipping through a book of spells. While he is doing this, Dedede, Oktoberfest, and Steve look around and realize they've wandered into some kind of street market, where all kinds of foods are being sold by wacky vendors. In the distance, Lord Pete can be seen chatting with a spice vendor about their products. Buff Dedede notices the scrabalonian again and grabs them by the throat, causing the scrabalonian to panic and cast a canned nuts rune. Dedede lets go of the scrabalonian, who scampers away while Doctor Oktoberfest picks up and examines the can of nuts. The trio heads off to a conveniently open plot of land, where they manage to just barely create a shelter with room for all three of them using the bricks that they gathered. After discussing for about half an hour, they settle on naming their group the "Dededestroyers", and they all stitch a peace sign to the back of their clothes. Before they can settle in, the trench coat wearing man from earlier barges in, prompting Slav Steve to pack him full of lead, killing him. Luckily, nobody outside heard this extremely loud commotion, since the commotion of the marketplace is far louder.

Meanwhile, Leo and Baron have been left on their own, and have formed their own small team consisting of just the two of them. Leo managed to haggle his way into buying a decent place to stay, which came with a flagpole that Leo uses to hang up a white flag with a cyan circle in the middle, based on the colors of the symbols he and Baron were assigned, and then a red flame in the middle of the circle because Leo thinks it looks cool. Leo decides to name this group the "Regulators", and he sits down in his new base of operations and chugs down a root beer while Baron stands happily nearby. Outside, a really sketchy guy slonks out from an alley in order to talk with the shaken scrabalonian. Normally, he is a vendor of an uncommon dish known as a "shoe cake", which to the normal viewer may seem like just a shoe with another shoe in it, but this sketchy guy claims it is so much more. His name is Grease Curtis Spoon, and is famous for his ability to slip his way out of any troublesome situation he finds himself in. While Grease continues talking with the scrabalonian, the Dededestroyers seem to be angered by the fact that Leo and Baron have moved into a house just a couple of houses away from their base. The Dededestroyers head off to search the area for more resources, while Leo heads to a local store and buys matching bandanas for himself and Baron.


	102. Ripe for the Picking

Suddenly, a loud roar echoes throughout the town as Bananasaurus Rex charges into the marketplace looking for fresh produce. The scrabalonian manages to grapple onto the beast's neck while it is rampaging, but this does not seem to slow down Bananasaurus at all. Bananasaurus suddenly comes to a stop in order to avoid crashing directly into the famous spaghetti chef Pista Pasta and his translator.

"Bippity bappity boop bippity bip bap bappity" says Pista Pasta in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Oi, watch where yer going banana man!" says the translator, prompting Bananasaurus to roar apologetically before moving on. Nearby, Leo has managed to slip past the chaos and enter a food shop, where he buys some useful cooking resources and ingredients. Chef Nikku, the chef that was taken over by Possessive Nikku, looks for a place to sell hats, but realizes that the only thing being sold in this market is food, so he'll need to come up with a new strategy. Stock pic panics at all the commotion and tries to blend in with his surroundings, procuring a banana and holding it to his head, which draws the interest of Bananasaurus Rex. After successfully purchasing the banana for several monetary units, Bananasaurus gathers many more fresh fruits and veggies and manages to construct a very large fruit salad in the middle of town, hoping that some chefs will enjoy eating this delicious and nutritious tower. The Dededestroyers come across the crash site of the VLFS, which they begin to raid for resources, due to much of the interior being relatively unharmed. They then return to their base through a tunnel, and begin experimenting with the food they obtained. Back in the town, Leo grows some ingredients to start making a pizza, and is surprised when Baron seems to stop him by barking frantically. From a nearby coffee shop, Mr. Murder Man watches as a random chef eats something from the fruit salad that Bananasaurus Rex made, only to instantly drop dead.

Leo tries to get Baron to stop barking, but Baron ends up taking initiative and kneading the pizza dough himself, seemingly doing a much better job than Leo was. Leo starts making the sauce, and Baron barks at him until it is as smooth as possible. While Leo and Baron continue this cooperative process of making the pizza, Bananasaurus Rex samples his own fruit salad to see what could have killed that chef, but finds nothing wrong with his very fresh and healthy ingredients. He then begins to eat the dead body of the chef in order to hide the evidence. By the time Leo and Baron finish the pizza, Leo finds that the texture of the pizza is amazing, and offers some to Baron, but Baron refuses.

"Hey! Are you seriously eating that raw? Let me show you how it's done!" shouts a random chef, noticing Bananasaurus Rex eating the dead body. The chef cooks up the body into a human casserole, which Bananasaurus tastes and immediately spits out.

"THIS ISN'T VEGAN!" screeches Bananasaurus angrily, while the Dededestroyers and Leo start selling their own products in the marketplace.

"Are you saying that eating that raw body WAS vegan?" scoffs the chef.

"Ummm YEAH of course it's vegan, or at least it was until you added that SCUGBUG SAUCE!" shouts Bananasaurus angrily. Meanwhile, the Regulators have run out of resources due to their products selling out rapidly, so they head back to their base to gather more. When they reach the base, they find a strange druid woman wearing animal hide, who compliments Leo's garden. This woman is named Shavaq, and she gladly accepts Leo's offer to join the Regulators, after she demonstrates some of her magical powers by immediately making Leo's crops grow to full ripeness. The Dededestroyers quickly receive word of their rival team's new member, and they challenge the Regulators to some kind of battle, but the courier they send the letter with ends up getting lost and the challenge never gets properly delivered, so the Dededestroyers decide to just cancel it.

"I'll have you know my special sauce is 100% vegan!" insists the chef, forcing Bananasaurus to continue eating the sauce.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP, I'LL CALL IN THE GANG!" roars Bananasaurus angrily, spitting out all of the sauce back in the chefs face.

In another Realm, a familiar Ford vehicle comes to a stop as the driver is distracted by a strange slip of paper appearing on their windshield. Upon further inspection, Jesus Martinez realizes that this is a recipe for his own signature empanadas, and he quickly rushes out of his vehicle and sets up a cooking station, gathering various ingredients that had been in his car. Jesus continues working with great resolve, even as many spectators throw various utensils at him, angry with Jesus because he parked his Ford Fusion in the middle of a football field during the World Cup. Jesus dodges most of these utensils, but is eventually nailed in the arm with a knife, and has to continue with his other arm. Just before the security guards can remove Jesus from the premises, him and his car both disappear through a Gateway, and a dark blue symbol flashes in the air for a moment as the Gateway disappears. Jesus gets back in his car and begins driving towards the town, honking his la cucaracha horn to announce his arrival. Meanwhile, Bananasaurus has gotten fed up with the chef, and lets out a roar which results in several other dinosaur-like creatures emerging from the shadows, all wearing blue apparel. The chef reacts quickly as these creatures close in around him, slicing them up and making them into a large salad of his own, which Bananasaurus kicks over angrily. Bananasaurus charges at the chef, but before he can attack, he is hit directly in the head by Jesus's Ford Fusion, causing it to turn a disgusting shade of brown.

"Ay caramba, now my car is going to smell like los platanos for weeks! Ay, ay, ay!" Jesus sighs, parking his Ford Fusion nearby. The chef mistakenly assumes Bananasaurus is dead and cuts him open so that he can use his tasty banana meat, which finishes off Bananasaurus for good. The banana meat proves to be extremely fresh and tasty, and the chef makes many banana themed dishes. The chef then decides that he should finish his quest that he started long ago, and begins to head off in search of his name. Meanwhile, the Regulators are discussing using meat in their recipes, which excites Shavaq, who explains that she was exiled from her tribe due to enjoying meat, since the tribe considered animals to be sacred. The Regulators head down to a meat market to buy several types of meat to experiment with. However, they are interrupted by Inspector Gadget, who happened to be the friend of that guy in the trench coat that the Dededestroyers killed earlier. Inspector Gadget claims that he is better than Leo, and then plants a nuclear bomb and runs away. The Regulators stare at the bomb for a moment and then panickedly begin trying to figure out how to defuse it, but Shavaq and Baron are distracted when they see the exhausted Dededestroyers stumble back towards their base. Shavaq and Baron head off to investigate, while Leo is left behind to deal with the nuke. However, the bomb suddenly disappears, and Leo looks up to see that Buff Dedede used the last of his strength to throw it all the way to the sun to get rid of it. Buff Dedede warns Leo that it isn't safe to stick around in the area, and that he should start running. In the distance, Jesus, still driving sloppily due to his good arm being disabled, pulls up to a restaurant which is located suspiciously far away from the town, with a sign that reads "S'perb: Genuine Cuisine".


	103. Exploration of Resolve

As Jesus walks in, he is greeted by an odd man named Artichoke, who appears to be the owner of the restaurant.

"Hola. I saw a sign outside saying this place was looking for help, what kind of positions are available?" asks Jesus.

"You're hired. Go meet your coworkers in that back room over there for briefing." says Artichoke, pointing to a door with a sign that says "Storage" next to it. Jesus doesn't think twice about this and walks in, only to have the door slammed shut behind him, trapping him in the closet with three other people. Back in the town, Leo and the Dededestroyers are confronted by an Aztec goddess named Lucoa, who is angered with the Dededestroyers because they tried to infuse her power into a sandwich. Back at S'perb: Genuine Cuisine, Jesus begins talking with the others trapped in the closet.

"So, how long have you chicos been in here?" Jesus inquires.

"Kinda hard to keep a sense of time when you're trapped in a closet, but I'd estimate at least a day and a half." says Nikku, revealing himself to also be trapped here.

"Are you kiddin'? No way it's been any more than eight hours!" says the other boy in the closet, who introduces himself as Buttermilk, a native of the Culinary Realm.

"Hey guys, maybe, just maybe, you should listen to what I have to say for once, and actually look around for some kind of way to escape." says the last person, another native of the Culinary Realm who goes by the name Popsicle.

"It's pitch black in here, how would we ever find anyth-" Buttermilk begins, only to be cut off as Jesus almost immediately finds some kind of crawl space which leads to a surprisingly large corridor. "Well, I guess I'll be going then." says Buttermilk, as he, Nikku, and Jesus enter the corridor. Popsicle decides to stay behind and look around the closet now that the corridor is providing some light. She finds a strange old notebook on a shelf, which seems to have been placed there recently. Upon looking at the cover, she sees the large label of "NOTES", beneath which is scrawled "of the Forgotten". Popsicle flips through the Notes, and eventually stops on a faded grid of familiar colors. Popsicle concentrates on the page for a bit, and it slowly becomes less and less faded until it becomes completely clear as a grid of the twelve symbols of the aspects. Popsicle decides this book could be useful in the future, so she stores it away in her backpack before continuing to search the room.

In the corridor, Nikku decides to separate himself from Jesus and Buttermilk and heads into a side room, not noticing as the door locks shut behind him. Nikku dusts off an old computer monitor, which slowly begins letting out a whirring sound, before eventually generating text on the screen which reads "WELCOME, RIVAL". Nikku is intrigued by this, so he decides to keep paying attention as a menu appears on the screen. The background of the menu resembles a Gateway, and there are various options on the side of the menu. Nikku selects the "Instructions" option, which brings up an image of a massive three-dimensional diagram, which Nikku begins examining closely.

Buttermilk continues walking forwards through the corridor, and realizes that he somehow ended up separated from Jesus, even though they had been trying to stick together. Buttermilk starts retracing his footsteps to try and find where they split up, and finds a cupboard that he didn't notice before. Inside of the cupboard is a strange mechanical rolling pin and a pair of goggles. Buttermilk picks up both items, and notices some kind of heads-up display appear on the goggles. Buttermilk puts on the goggles so that he can see through them better, and realizes that these goggles are directly linked to the rolling pin by some wireless connection. From the information he can see, Buttermilk deduces that this strange device is called the RollJet, and is the only one of its kind. Buttermilk feels really nervous about this whole situation, as he has never been forced to discover this much on his own in the past, and is used to always having some kind of guide to follow.

Jesus takes a few seconds to realize that he accidentally fell through a trap door, and has found himself alone inside of a large chamber filled with strange food-related technology. Jesus carefully navigates through the jumbled mess of wires and machinery and finds a large lever, which he pulls to turn on the lights. Illuminated on the four walls of the room are the symbols of the aspects of guidance, flavor, resolve, and ripeness. Before Jesus can examine any further, several robots with chef hats emerge from machines throughout the room and begin charging towards Jesus, brandishing many scary utensils.

As Leo tries to think of what to say to calm down Lucoa, he hears a rumbling nearby, and turns to see a stone pillar break open as another Aztec god emerges, named Kars. Kars and Lucoa argue for a moment before settling their differences and heading to attack Leo and Buff Dedede. Just as they are about to decimate Leo, Lucoa and Kars are hit by Buff Dedede's energy cannon that he had been charging up, sending them flying into the horizon to probably be seen again. Meanwhile, back inside of S'perb: Genuine Cuisine, Popsicle suddenly finds that the door to the corridor has been sealed off, leaving her in pitch blackness again. Popsicle lets out an exasperated groan and pulls out her flip phone to call up her old friend, even though she more often than not hates talking to him.

"Yo. It's Poppy. I know I don't need to tell you this, but I've gotten myself in a bit of a situation." Popsicle waits while the voice on the other end speaks in a somewhat condescending and teasing tone. "Now isn't the time for that, okay? You can tell me how I need to stop doubting you some other time. You already do it at least twice a week anyways." Popsicle's hand clenches the phone angrily as she listens to the voice continue. "You've gotta be kidding me. Could you BE any less helpful? Well, since you're ALWAYS RIGHT about these things, I guess I don't really have a choice here." Popsicle slams her phone shut and sits down. According to her "pal", she has to just sit and wait and eventually she'll end up escaping the closet one way or another. Popsicle decides that if this proves to be wrong, she's officially done taking advice from that guy.


	104. Mysterious Guidance

Nikku finishes reading the instructions, feeling as though he may have just wasted his time since the diagrams were just a bunch of nonsensical drawings involving a rolling pin and a bunch of other random crap that Nikku doesn't see as relevant in the slightest. Nikku presses another button on the screen, and two arrows appear, one pointing up and the other pointing down. Nikku selects the up arrow, which causes the room to shake as it begins to ascend like some kind of elevator. The door opens behind Nikku, and he exits into a much larger room, where a clock begins to count down starting at 42:11, which Nikku thinks is a bit too precise to be a coincidence. Nikku begins scouring the room for any kind of clues as to what he's supposed to do, making sure to keep a close eye on that clock.

Buttermilk shakily straps the RollJet to his back and turns in on, immediately being thrust forwards at ludicrous speed. Though he is terrified, Buttermilk puts his faith in the technology, and watches through the goggles as the RollJet automatically navigates around the obstacles in his path, heading down the corridor for an obscenely long time before slowing to a stop. Buttermilk opens his eyes, having closed them at some point during the journey, and finds that he has somehow ended up in the ventilation system. He peers through a grate and sees Crush, the janitor who had brought him into the back room originally, casually sweeping the floor. Buttermilk looks further into the restaurant and sees Artichoke at the front, taking down the "Help Wanted" sign that had been on the window. Buttermilk also sees Clam, seemingly some kind of apprentice being trained to work in the restaurant, carrying around dishes to and from the kitchen. Buttermilk tries to break out of the vent with the RollJet, but the grate doesn't budge, and nobody in the restaurant seems to hear the sound.

Jesus quickly analyzes the situation to the best of his ability while the robots close in around him. He counts four different robots, one with spoons, one with forks, one with knives, and one with spatulas. Jesus decides running would be too risky due to the many wires on the ground, so he waits until the robots get within attacking range and uses his limbo skills to duck under all of their swings. The spoon robot is destroyed by the attacks of the other robots, and Jesus slides his way out and somersaults upwards, narrowly dodging an attack from the spatula robot as he reaches under his sombrero to grab two pistols, which he uses to shoot the fork robot's optical sensors and blind it, leading to catastrophic failure. While the other robots are distracted, Jesus sneaks up behind the knife robot and tears off its arm, before using it to cut off the robot's legs, decommissioning it with ease. However, the spatula robot manages to take a swing at Jesus and hit him in his already wounded right arm, the sound of bones breaking echoing through the room as the arm goes limp. Jesus shakily holds up his pistol and fires, the bullet ricocheting off of several machines and nailing the robot right in the head, destroying it. With the robots gone, the rest of the room lights up, and Jesus is seemingly free to explore without fear, though his broken arm may prove problematic.

Popsicle suddenly hears her phone ring and groans. She picks it up without even checking who it is.

"Wow, calling back already? Usually you aren't this desperate."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Wait, BUTTERMILK? How the hell did you get this number?"

"That's beside the point. Can you see any kind of vent or anything in there? Also, call me B-Dog."

"Ok, first off, it's literally pitch black in here. I can't see anything, so as far as I know, no, there isn't a vent. Second off, I would literally rather die than call you B-Dog. Anyways, why do you care about whether or not there's a vent here?"

"Well, I kinda ended up in some kind of vent system, and I can see you from where I am right now. It isn't even all that dark in there. Ugh, I need some kind of instruction manual for this."

"Instruction manual? What are you, some kind of guidance chef?"

"Umm...so what if I am?"  
"God damn it. Yeah, here's some advice: learn to do things your own way. Everybody will appreciate it. Goodbye." Popsicle hangs up the call, and returns to sitting impatiently on her own. However, she does notice that her eyes have finally adjusted to the darkness, so she can actually see a bit. She looks over the shelves and finds a convenient flashlight, which she uses to see if there's anything else of note. Upon inspecting the shelves further, Popsicle finds some kind of strange eyepiece with a Gateway symbol on it. It seems to have some kind of recording installed on it, which Popsicle looks at. In the recording, twelve people are all standing in a line, seemingly being brought together for some odd purpose. She recognizes someone that vaguely looks like her, even though she knows that's impossible because she definitely would have remembered being with all of these weirdos, some muscular guy with a strange black and white head, a massively built guy with sunglasses, a seemingly unconscious man with red hair and a cane in place of one of his legs, a massive creature that looks like some guy in a weird hoodie, a small guy who resembles an elf of sorts, some guy with green skin and an oddly colored turtleneck, a man with a really tall forehead and blonde hair, some kind of starry being with multiple sets of arms, a guy with a red headband and a whistle around his neck, a short scrawny bald guy, and a guy with some kind of brain-shaped headwear. Popsicle has no clue what the importance of this oddball cast could possibly be, so she puts away the eyepiece in her backpack in case she ever wants to look at it again later, which she probably won't.


	105. Unfavorable Flavor

Nikku decides he really needs to get a move on instead of just watching that clock tick down, and he starts to search harder, eventually finding a switch on the wall. When he flicks the switch, several massive plates on the floor slide away, revealing four large cauldrons filled with unknown fluids. Nikku recognizes these cauldrons from the instructions he read, so he takes out his trusty bottomless salt shaker and eventually fills each cauldron with enough salt that they all sink down into the ground and the floor panels slide back in place, indicating his success at the task. Nikku looks at the clock and realizes he took way longer than intended, and only has 11:24 left before the clock reaches zero.

Buttermilk tries to call Popsicle again, but he finds that his number has seemingly been blocked, so he decides to just move on through the vents. Eventually, Buttermilk finally reaches the end of the vent system, and is finally able to remove the cover and drop down into the main restaurant. However, due to being inexperienced in this type of task, Buttermilk botches the landing, and quickly rushes into a corner before anybody sees him. After waiting a few seconds, Buttermilk peeks around the corner and sees Artichoke talking with a man he does not recognize. His goggles zoom in on the man's name tag, which reads "Matki Dal". Matki Dal seems to be arguing about something with Artichoke, but before Buttermilk can observe for much longer, he hears a childish voice nearby, and turns to see Clam pointing at him. Before Buttermilk can hush Clam, he is pulled forcefully out of his hiding place by Crush, who scowls and cracks his knuckles.

Jesus slowly limps over to one of the nearby machines, which seems to have turned on now that the robots have been destroyed. Jesus presses a few buttons, and an up arrow and a down arrow appear on the screen, but when Jesus squints out of pain, he notices a third, nearly invisible arrow pointing to the right. Jesus picks this option, and the room pivots around and changes its layout, morphing into some kind of observation deck with transparent walls and a transparent floor. All the machines in the room seem to have disappeared, leaving Jesus with nothing to do but look at the room below him. Jesus sees Nikku frantically searching through the room, but when he tries to call out to him, he finds that the floor is soundproof and seemingly only transparent from one side, so his words can't reach Nikku.

Back in the town, Leo returns to the Regulators' base, while Doctor Oktoberfest heads off to track down Inspector Gadget. Meanwhile, Popsicle decides that now that she has a light, she can read over some more of those Notes. However, before she can get very far into her reading, she hears voices from outside, and presses her ear against the wall to listen closer.

"Is it really that hard for you to keep track of your important belongings? You should no better than to store things like that in there!"

"You could have told me the back room wasn't actually meant for storage! Why does it even have that sign?"

"It's so customers don't ask too many questions. How many years have you been working here? Sixteen? How the hell do you not know this by now?!"

"Well, can you at least get that book out of there for me?"

"NO! The trials are ongoing right now; the closet literally can't be opened at this stage."

"This is an extremely important item! There's got to be some way to open it up!"

"You know what? You're fired! Get out of my restaurant!"

"FINE!"

Popsicle hears loud footsteps, and then the sound of a door slamming shut. She has no clue what that argument was all about, but she really doesn't care since it's not her problem.

Nikku panics as he has no clue what he's supposed to do. He begins feeling around on the floor and walls until he finds a part of the floor that feels different from its surroundings. Nikku stomps on this part, seemingly activating some kind of button. Another floor panel slides away, and a massive monster made of ground beef emerges and lets out a meaty roar. Nikku starts throwing salt at the creature, but it only makes it angrier, and it grabs Nikku in its beefy hands and begins trying to squeeze the life out of him while he squirms helplessly.

Meanwhile, Buttermilk starts to explain himself, but Crush cuts him off and talks first.

"We're closed, little boy. I don't know why you're snooping around back here, or how you got hold of the RollJet and its goggles, and I don't care. I'm going to report you for trespassing in a restricted area, as well as attempted theft of top secret technology."

"No! No, no! This is all just a big misunderstanding! Don't you remember me? I'm Buttermilk! I got hired recently, and you threw me in that closet!"

"Hmm, now that you mention it...that doesn't sound familiar at all. Now, how about you take a seat while I get this sorted out?"

"How about you KISS MY ASS!" Buttermilk shouts, activating the RollJet and flying towards the door, both terrified and impressed with himself for having the guts to say that. However, just as he is reaching the door, Crush steps in front of Buttermilk and stops him with one large hand, before bringing down the other in the form of a fist.

Jesus sees Nikku being attacked, and knows he has to find some way to do something. He checks his guns and finds that he only has two bullets left. Jesus shoots at the floor, but the bullet just clatters to the ground uselessly, not even leaving a scratch or dent. Jesus takes deep breaths and narrows his eyes, and he sees a tiny spot of the floor that is ever so slightly more transparent than its surroundings. Jesus sees no other option, so he fires at the spot, and the bullet crashes through the floor towards the meat monster. However, Jesus watches in shock as the beast dodges the bullet, but then notices a web of cracks forming in the floor. Jesus tries to find something to hold on to, but the floor falls from below him, and the ground beef monster is crushed by a large chunk of it as Jesus falls into the room with Nikku. Jesus uses his left arm to help pull Nikku out from the rubble, and then sees that there is only 1:12.4 left on the clock. Jesus shakes Nikku and tells him that they need to hurry.


	106. Working with Passion

Leo realizes that the Dededestroyers have stepped up their game and are becoming popular, so he meets with the Regulators and they decide to convert the entryway to their base into a restaurant. After setting up chairs and tables and walling off the other rooms, they declare the restaurant as open for business, and begin selling pizzas, sandwiches, and t-shirts for publicity.

Popsicle hears another scuffle starting in the restaurant, and recognizes Buttermilk's voice. Popsicle starts to ignore it, but then realizes that if Buttermilk got out, he can probably help her, too. Popsicle pulls out her phone and calls her old friend again.

"Hi, it's me again. Don't worry, I'm not here to admit that you're right. However, I do kinda need a favor from you...again…you see, this, um, acquaintance of mine got into a bit of a pickle, and I need you to help him out so he can get me out of this closet. You'll do it? Great! I don't owe you one at all, bye." Popsicle hangs up and keeps listening, waiting for the action to die down.

Nikku takes ragged breaths while Jesus helps him up and puts him onto his shoulder, grunting in pain as he does this. Jesus limps over to a door that appeared when the monster was killed, and at the literal last second, Jesus manages to pull Nikku through the door with him and slam it shut. As the door closes, Jesus and Nikku hear a massive explosion, which is strong enough to make the entire restaurant shake. Nikku takes another set of deep breaths and weakly thanks Jesus, who gives him a feeble thumbs up. Nikku and Jesus look around and see that they are outside, and have ended up on the roof of S'perb: Genuine Cuisine. Jesus looks down over the edge and determines that with their injuries it would be suicide trying to get down alone. Jesus begins looking around for an alternate way down, while Nikku continues catching his breath.

Crush continues mercilessly beating up Buttermilk while Artichoke casually watches with a bored expression. However, when the restaurant shakes from the explosion, Crush lets go of Buttermilk and stumbles backwards a bit. Before he can grab Buttermilk again, Crush finds both of his arms ensnared by overgrown vines, and Buttermilk realizes what he has to do. Buttermilk winds up the RollJet like a baseball bat, before taking an underhanded swing and slamming the device directly into Crush's crotch. Crush lets out a squeak of pain and almost immediately passes out, his massive body landing with a thud as the vines release him. Buttermilk's phone starts to ring, and he answers it without even checking to see who called him.

"B-Dog speaking."

"Listen, can I just call you, like, Buddy or something?"

"Uh, I guess that's fine, sure."

"Alright, Buddy. You're welcome for the help. Now it's your turn to do something useful by getting me out of the closet."

"Wait, that was you? How did you do that vine thing?"

"I have connections. Now, less talking and more closet opening."

"Alright, alright! Yeesh." Buttermilk hangs up and looks at the wall where the door was, but before he can walk towards it, he hears somebody clear their throat behind him and turns to see Artichoke standing there.

"Can I help you, kid?"

"Um, yeah! Could you please open that closet?" Buttermilk asks. Upon hearing this question, Artichoke seems to become utterly infuriated, and he reaches beneath the counter and pulls out a rocket launcher.

"NO!" shouts Artichoke, firing a single rocket at Buttermilk before putting the weapon away and resuming his previous bored appearance. Buttermilk dives to the side as the rocket sails past him and hits the wall, blowing a hole open into the closet. Popsicle is somewhat shaken by this, but she quickly scrambles out of the closet and begrudgingly thanks Buttermilk, who smiles and gives a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, in a far away land, Lucoa and Kars awaken and try to figure out where they are. Kars sees some kind of strange gemstone, and when he touches it, his body mutates into a writhing blob, which then merges with Lucoa and mutates her as well. The two blobs twist and turn until they eventually take on a stable form as a fused being known as Karlouca, who flies back to the town in search of the Dededestroyers, who have arrived at Inspector Gadget's lair. At the Regulators' base, the restaurant is proving to be quite successful, especially the cheese-based dishes. Shavaq and Baron work in the kitchen, while Leo operates the register and brings out the orders to tables. The Regulators take pride in the fact that all of their food is naturally grown, and yet it tastes amazing. The nameless chef from earlier walks by, searching for the wizard who stole his name. Chef Nikku sets up a lair in the outskirts of the town and begins experimenting with a way of converting the Nikku hats into an edible form.


	107. Decaying Appeal

Popsicle and Buttermilk both walk out the front door unopposed, as Artichoke continues watching with an unamused expression. Buttermilk puts on the RollJet and offers Popsicle his hand, but she declines it like any sane person would because the RollJet clearly isn't designed to hold multiple people.

"Um, is there anything I can do for you?" Buttermilk asks, noting that Popsicle clearly has no method of transportation.

"Fly home, Buddy. I work alone." Popsicle responds coldly, though there seems to be a hint of humor in her voice, as though she's been waiting for a chance to say this line. Buttermilk shrugs and starts to fly away, but notices Jesus and Nikku on the roof. Jesus and Nikku ask Buttermilk if he can take them to ground level, and Buttermilk happily agrees. Buttermilk then asks Popsicle if she can help heal their wounds with her powers, and Popsicle groans and agrees only because Buttermilk helped her get out of the closet. Popsicle walks up to Jesus and Nikku and concentrates with her hand held out, and their bodies mend themselves after about 15 minutes. After finishing, Popsicle waves goodbye and starts to walk away, and an irritated expression crosses her face when Buttermilk calls out to her again.

"Are you sure you don't want to stick together? I really do owe you one!"

"Listen, Buddy, I really don't know you or care about you very much at all. We just so happened to be in the same situation at the same time, and now that that's over, we have no need to stick together." Popsicle responds, and as she turns to walk away again, she hears yet another voice call out.

"The chico has the right idea, amiga. I hear this place is big on food, no? We can set up some kind of taco stand or something! We all have different skills we can use!" says Jesus.

"Yeah, I read some instructions and they seemed to indicate that we're supposed to stay together for some reason or another. They also predicted this entire scenario, so I'm assuming that this was some kind of trial that was supposed to prove our worth or friendship or some stupid shit like that. Why don't you ask your 'friend' about this? I'm sure he'll know what to do." chimes in Nikku, with his arms crossed.

"Wha-? How the hell do YOU know about him? I mean…" Popsicle narrows her eyes and slowly pulls out her phone. After a very short conversation, she seems to reluctantly come to the conclusion that she is indeed supposed to team up with the other three.

"So, what should we call ourselves? I'm thinking Team B-Dog." Says Buttermilk, resulting in a prompt slap in the face from Popsicle.

"Absolutely not. We don't need a stupid team name. You're lucky I even agreed to this at all." says Popsicle, before suddenly jumping in shock at the sound of loud hammering. Nikku, Popsicle, and Buttermilk turn and see that Jesus has built a taco stand in the back of his Ford Fusion, with a crudely made wooden sign reading "Team S'perber Tacos" on top. Jesus honks his la cucaracha horn, and the other three members of Team S'perber get in the car as Jesus slowly begins driving towards the town.

The Ford Fusion drives past Chef Nikku as he drags another dead body to his lab, having failed once again at properly making a usable dish. Nobody takes note of this, and the vehicle continues into the town until Jesus parks it at an empty street corner and repeatedly honks his horn to try and draw the attention of potential customers. However, when he sees Chef Nikku a second time, Nikku decides to follow him back to his lair to see what he's up to, since he's confused as to how Possessive Nikku got into this Realm or what he could be planning. Over at Inspector Gadget's base, the Dededestroyers watch as Karlouca crashes in through a wall and immediately punches Inspector Gadget hard enough to make him explode. However, Karlouca can't see the Dededestroyers due to them cloaking themselves with some of Inspector Gadget's technology, so Karlouca decides to track down Leo instead. Meanwhile, the Regulators start adding more crops to their garden, as well as a pond to raise fish. Nikku manages to follow Chef Nikku all the way back to his lab without being noticed, and when he sneaks inside, he sees several dead bodies and has to take a moment to mentally prepare himself before entering any further. Nikku presses himself against the wall as he sees Chef Nikku pass by again. Chef Nikku doesn't seem to notice, as he is too busy dragging another dead body into the lab. It seems that the cookies he's making succeed at converting people into Nikkus, but these Nikkus then die within the next minute. Nikku decides there's no point of avoiding a confrontation, so he comes out of hiding to talk to Chef Nikku.

Chef Nikku explains the situation to Nikku, saying how he came into the Realm by possessing another chef and has been trying to make an edible form of his Nikku hats so that he can convert more chefs into Nikkus, since hats aren't exactly a popular thing to buy in a Realm centered around cooking. Chef Nikku asks Nikku if he has any advice for making his cookies work better.

"Have you tried adding salt?" responds Nikku after thinking for a few seconds. Chef Nikku raises an eyebrow and adds a boatload of salt to his cookie batter, and when he tests it, it proves to successfully be able to convert people into Nikkus, though it tastes absolutely terrible. However, Chef Nikku decides that the tradeoff is worth it, so he thanks Nikku, who heads back to the taco stand. When he arrives, he sees that a line is suddenly stretching out all the way from the town, and when he asks Jesus what the line is for, a random person from the line scoffs and says they're obviously lining up for a chance to obtain the Ice Cream Scoobler, a device which can make anything into delicious ice cream easily. Meanwhile, Karlouca descends before Leo and pulls a gun on him, and Leo responds by throwing a Snickers bar at Karlouca. At the booth where the Scoobler creators are testing people to see whether or not they qualify to obtain one of the five Scooblers in existence, Mr. Murder Man confusedly walks in asking where he can find a coffee cup, and the Scoobler creators point him to a shelf in the back. Mr. Murder Man obtains a cup from the shelf and leaves after purchasing it.


	108. Long Lost Wisdom

While the line for the Scooblers slowly but surely gets shorter, a strange shrouded creature does a mighty force jump over Mount Chalupa and across the Great Falupa before landing in the town. This being is Kylonius Jar, who has with him a Theorist Crate full of the rare exotic fruit known as blast raz.

"MEEZA VAS RAGE!" shouts Kylonius Jar in a strange tongue spoken fluently only by his own race, of which he is the last surviving member. Kylonius looks around, and then shouts again. "MEEZA A SUPA SAIYAGIN!" Kylonius lets out a strange honking noise before continuing. "BLOW YOUZA BEANS!" Kylonius suddenly hears what sounds like the laughs of a distant goblin, and seems to be peeved by this. "DON'T MAKE MEEZA COME OVER DERE!" yells Kylonius, ignoring the crowd of confused spectators that have gathered around him as his haunting voice echoes for miles in all directions. The unnamed chef, still on his journey up the wizard's mountain, punches a bush that looks like a goblin, and Kylonius shouts out the same thing again.

"FAWKES YOU!" shouts the unnamed chef, as he climbs further up the mountain.

"YOUZA ASKIN FOR DIS!" quacks Kylonius, taking one giant leap and landing on the mountain, while quietly humming a song to keep the blast raz from exploding.

"This is none of yer business, bud. I'm just climbing this mountain to get my name back, stay out of it." says the unnamed chef, sneering at Kylonius while something that sounds like a goblin crying begins nearby.

"Oh, ok. Meeza sorry." says Kylonius, sheathing his shortsaber as he heads to investigate the strange noises, but he finds nothing so he just starts heading back to the town. The chef continues to the top of the mountain in search of the wizard's tower, which he finds quickly and begins to climb up.

Back in the town, only one Scoobler remains unclaimed, and Leo decides to ditch Karlouca and attempt to get it for himself. Karlouca squeals angrily and chases after Leo, who throws another Snickers at Karlouca, who eats it and immediately realizes that their target isn't Leo. Karlouca then flies away and starts to look a bit harder and try to find the Dededestroyers. Leo greets the Scoobler creators, who explain what the Scoobler is and begin to check to see if Leo qualifies. After checking off numerous things on a notepad, nodding at each other, and briefly breaking into spontaneous flash mob dancing, the Scoobler creators congratulate Leo for meeting the qualifications, and give him his very own Ice Cream Scoobler to use at his discretion, as long as he doesn't break any of the terms on the contract that they signed for him. Leo proudly takes the Scoobler and heads back to the Regulators' base. Karlouca finds the Dededestroyers and transports them to the sun, where they do not die due to their intensive training in the harshest of conditions, but are left stranded. The Dededestroyers are able to find some kind of space jet plane, which they jump to and hijack and begin to fly away in. The Dededestroyers don't notice as they fly past another ship, which happens to be the ship belonging to Kylonius Jar, who is quietly humming as he does a few circles around the sun, something he has been known to do in his free time. Kylonius Jar checks to make sure he still has his Theorist Crate, and lets out a sigh of relief when he sees that it is indeed still next to him. As Kylonius sees the jet fly past, he decides to chase it stealthily, and begins flying after the Dededestroyers.

Back on Vanilla CD VII, Team S'perber seems to be somewhat lacking in business, due to their humble taco stand not drawing very much attention compared to the many other vendors throughout the town. Popsicle starts reading through the Notes again to see if they say anything about how to draw in customers, since that would at least make this less boring. Buff Dedede notices a nuclear bomb in the cargo hold of the jet, which he inhales to imbue himself with nuclear energy. Meanwhile, back in the town, the scrabalonian finally wakes up in a pile of seashells with his shift key broken after having been knocked unconscious some time ago, remembering nothing but his own name: Mr. Scrabalonio.

"Wham am I?" inquires Mr. Scrabalonio, getting up and looking for somebody to gut punch in order to avenge his broken shift key. Kylonius Jar accidentally crash lands right near Mr. Scrabalonio, since he flew his ship way too close to Vanilla CD VII's insanely strong gravitational field. The Regulators add even more crops to their garden with the intent of using them for ice cream , while Jesus decides to drive the taco stand further into town in hopes of getting more business. The Dededestroyers land nearby and see Karlouca raiding their base, which angers them greatly. Doctor Oktoberfest, Slav Steve, and Buff Dedede enter a battle formation and all charge at Karlouca so fast that the god fusion can't react in time to avoid them, and is exploded into meat chunks, which the Dededestroyers then harvest and begin to sell.

The Regulators officially add ice cream to their menu, and soon enough they find that their profits nearly doubled just from this addition. Meanwhile, the unnamed chef finally reaches the top and finds the wizard, who he promptly shoves off the side before he can finish gloating. With the wizard dead, the unnamed chef can finally reclaim his name: Peanut. As Peanut starts to head back into town, a bullet narrowly misses him and flies all the way to the Regulators base, where it ricochets off of a wall near Leo before flying back towards Peanut, who narrowly dodges again. The bullet then returns to the revolver of the unknown vigilante who shot it, somehow. Before the vigilante can take another shot, Peanut continues on his way back to the town, out of the range of the vigilante's gun.


	109. Empty Prowess

Jesus finds an empty building in the town, and he asks a random pedestrian if the place is for sale. The stranger confusedly glances at the building which they know has been vacant for at least 50 years, and despite not having any connection to or ownership of the building, the pedestrian shrugs and asks what Jesus is offering. Jesus first holds up a plate of tacos, and when the pedestrian declines that, he fishes a few pesos out of his pockets. The pedestrian's eyes seem to turn to money signs as a cash register sound is heard, and they take the money and yell "SOLD!". Jesus takes the leftover wood from the taco stand and makes a new sign in the shape of a Gateway reading "S'PERBER ALPHA" in large text. Jesus puts the sign up and drives his Ford Fusion into the building, where everybody gets out. Jesus, Nikku, Buttermilk, and Popsicle all begin looking around the building to see what sorts of things are already inside. Outside, Smooth Nikku watches through a window, crying and drinking his own salty tears before wandering away, walking past Chef Nikku on the way, who is confused since he didn't make Smooth Nikku. Peanut also walks in the vicinity, having returned to town from the mountain. Leo, while walking down the street, notices a glow coming from an alley, and he investigates and finds a campfire. When he approaches further, he hears the click of a revolver.

"If you're here for me, know that I ain't gonna go down without a fight." the mysterious vigilante says to Leo. Leo slowly raises his hands and speaks.

"Sorry, I'm not here to cause any trouble, I just saw the campfire and was curious." says Leo, trying not to lose his cool.

"Oh, really? Well, you do look like a bit of a weakling, so I guess I'll take your word for it. Name's Gary. Gunslinger Gary. I come from the post-apocalyptic land of Arizona." says the figure, lowering his gun and stepping out from the shadows to sit by the campfire.

"Wait, Arizona? I know a guy from there! Have you ever met Sturdy Stan?" Leo responds, cautiously taking a seat across from Gary.

"Hol' up, you know Sturdy Stan? How the hell ain't I met you before? Eh, whatever, I don't really care." Gary says, surprised.

"Well, uh, I've kinda got a gang of sorts, if you want to join us. We have a restaurant down the block." Leo says.

"I mean, I guess it beats living on the streets. Sure, I'll join you. A friend of Stan's is a friend of mine." Gary says. Gary offers Leo some of the meat he'd been cooking over the campfire, and Leo accepts it, and is astounded by the amazing flavor. Leo shakes hands with Gary, and welcomes him as the fourth member of the Regulators.

Pista Pasta's translator nudges the famous spaghetti chef and hands him a letter, which is a special invitation from the Supreme Overseers to have Pista Pasta join them as a judge of the next cooking tournament. Pista Pasta gladly accepts this honor, and sends the letter back to the Supreme Overseers to confirm his agreement to participate when the time comes. Leo walks past the coffee shop where Mr. Murder Man is as he leads Gunslinger Gary back to the Regulators' base, where he immediately begins bonding with the others by showing off his skills. Back at S'perber Alpha, Jesus begins setting up the main area, while the other three continue looking around. Nikku checks the storage closet, making sure to prop open the door behind him, and is surprised to see that the shelves aren't empty. There doesn't appear to be any food or ingredients, but there is a Bug-A-Salt, which seems to have been pried off of something wooden, due to strange splinters being present at the end of the handle. Buttermilk and Popsicle head into the cellar, and find that it appears to be very suspiciously empty, lacking even the slightest sign of any physical objects or furniture or dust or really anything other than air. Popsicle decides that she'll tell Jesus to investigate, since he seems to have a knack for finding hidden things when nobody else can. Popsicle and Buttermilk head back upstairs and wait for Jesus to finish the interior redesigning. Suddenly, Leo walks in, asking if this is another gang.

"Yeah, pretty much." says Nikku, walking out of the closet. Jesus drops down from a ladder and asks if Leo wants to try one of their tacos. Leo agrees, but says that if there's anything sketchy about it, he'll declare war on Team S'perber. Jesus hands Leo a taco, which he eats. It tastes pretty average, not really exceptionally good nor particularly bad. Popsicle walks up to Jesus and tells him about the cellar, and Jesus excuses himself to check it out. Upon going downstairs, Jesus immediately notices a barely visible button on the ceiling, which Buttermilk reaches using the RollJet. When Buttermilk presses the button, the wall opposite the stairs slides away, revealing a complicated console of sorts with a slim figure sitting in front of it. The figure's body is pitch black, save for its solid red eyes. Upon noticing the others in the room, the figure puts a finger to its mouth, as though hushing the others, and then fades away and vanishes, leaving no trace that it was ever there. Jesus and Buttermilk investigate the console, and find that it seems to be somehow related to the process of creating Gateways and sending out invitations to the Culinary Realm, due to having several live feeds of different locations and time periods, as well as many symbols resembling Gateways in various places on the console.


	110. Fleeting Hunger

A strange old lady appears in the town, seemingly a stranger to everyone there. She is asking various people where she can find the a Magnum Chef known as the Mentor of Wisdom, and is eventually directed to an apartment building nearby. Upon entering, the old lady asks where she can find the Mentor of Wisdom, and is told that he resides in the only room on the 8th floor. The old lady heads up in the elevator, and when she knocks on the door, a voice says that she can come in. The old lady takes off her hood, revealing a strange marking around her left eye. The room that the old lady enters is an absolute mess, with crumpled papers covered in illegible handwriting and strange symbols littered all over the ground. The walls are almost entirely made of bulletin boards, which are all filled with various diagrams and pictures. Some of the pictures seem to have special attention given to them, such as a blurry picture of the same red-eyed being that was in the cellar of S'perber Alpha, as well as an even blurrier picture of some kind of figure wearing a suit of sorts. Sitting in front of the window with his head in his hands is Matki Dal, who turns around and notices the old lady. Matki Dal seemingly recognizes the marking but does not think too deeply of it due to its resemblance to a tattoo he's seen a few times before.

"I'm sorry, but I seem to have gotten the wrong room. I'm looking for the Mentor of Wisdom, have you seen them anywhere?" the old lady asks.

"Well, woman, you're lookin' right at him. Matki Dal, Mentor of Wisdom. You can just call me Matt, though." Matki Dal says, smiling proudly. "You don't seem to be from around these parts, though."

"Well, I'm not. I'm here to just ask you one question. How did you get the Notes of the Forgotten?" asks the old lady.

"Oh, you mean that old notebook? We found that during one of our experiments with Gateways. Not that that means anything to you. Though, if you wanted that book, I hate to break it to you, but I don't have it anymore. I accidentally left it in what I thought was a supply closet, and now who knows where it ended up."

"Well, you're going to have to get it back one way or another, because it's a pretty big deal."

"Well, I guess I can drive you to the place I left it, but that's all." says Matki Dal, leading the old lady out of the apartment building and into his strange car. Matki Dal drives to S'perb: Genuine Cuisine, and drops off the old lady. Through the window, Artichoke recognizes the car and Matki Dal and groans. After dropping off the old lady, Matki Dal waits in his car, watching from afar since he knows Artichoke will probably kill him if he sets foot in the restaurant.

"Welcome to S'perb: Genuine Cuisine. How may I help you?" asks Artichoke when the old lady walks in. Back at the Regulators base, Leo, Shavaq, and Gary all agree that they should go on some kind of adventure, and Baron barks as approval of the idea. The four walk out of the restaurant and the town and into the woods, where they find some kind of cave.

"Hello, yes, I heard you had some kind of notebook in your supply closet? That's mine." says the old lady, causing Artichoke's eye to twitch as he smiles a very obviously forced smile.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed right now, and that closet is strictly off-limits to non-employees. Now leave before I have our janitor escort you out." says Artichoke, gritting his teeth even more. Meanwhile, the Regulators enter the cave, and Shavaq sees some tribal writing that she recognizes. Upon reading it, a strange portal opens up, which Leo enters, being the most curious of the group. Approximately 20 seconds later, Leo comes back out without any apparent changes other than his eyes turning blue. Leo lets out a scream, and then collapses on the ground. When Leo gets back up, he asks Shavaq what the text said, and she says that the portal supposedly gives whoever enters it an ability. Leo makes several confused faces, and in doing so, accidentally starts to whistle, which is an ability he didn't have before. Leo is disappointed that he just got the ability to whistle, and doesn't notice Baron walking into the portal.

"Listen, you can't really keep anything hidden from me, so don't even try." says the old lady, letting her disguise falter for a brief moment so that Artichoke can glimpse her true form. Baron exits the portal, with n obvious changes, and Gunslinger Gary excitedly jumps in.

"Oh, I see how it is. Alright, alright, just don't go snooping around too much in there. Even you don't have as much clearance as you think you do when it comes to this stuff." Artichoke says, pressing a button that causes the wall where the storage closet was to slide open. Gary exits the portal, and finds that he has become a lot more agile, and can reload his guns way faster now. Shavaq shrugs and enters the portal.

"Thank you." the old lady says as she walks into the closet. As expected, she doesn't find the Notes, so she sighs and leaves. Shavaq exits the portal, which closes behind her. At first, she doesn't notice any abilities, but then she realizes that Baron is reacting to the motions she's doing with her hands, meaning she has control over animals. Baron demonstrates his ability by perfectly high-fiving Gary, which makes Leo angry that he got the definitively most useless ability from the portal.

The old lady heads back outside, and Matki Dal sees that she doesn't have the notebook and shrugs, saying it must be gone. The old lady tells Matki Dal that she'll stick with him until they find the Notes, and Matki Dal drives back to the town. When he passes S'perber Alpha, he slams on the brakes, since he doesn't recognize the building. He tells the old lady that it might be worth checking out, and the old lady gets out of the car once again and heads inside, this time with Matki Dal following her. Buff Dedede notices them walking by, and takes note that S'perber Alpha could end up being another rival to the Dededestroyers if they don't keep an eye on it. Inside, Jesus greets the old lady and Matki Dal, and asks what kind of taco they want. The old lady orders a very complicated taco, and Jesus heads off to make the dish, noticing that somebody left a note at the door. He reads it, and sees that it's a note from Leo complimenting the tacos. Jesus smiles and then continues working on making the order, since it will take some time. The old lady asks the others if they know about the Notes, and Popsicle shrugs and pulls the notebook out of her backpack. The old lady tells Popsicle that the notebook belongs to her, and Popsicle glances at it for a moment before handing it over, since she doesn't really care about it. The old lady thanks Popsicle and then leaves with Matki Dal, and once they are outside, she gives Matki Dal the Notes, and tells him that she wants him to hold on to them temporarily. Matki Dal asks if the old lady has anywhere she wants to be dropped off, and she says she'll just find her own way, and Matki Dal takes one last look at her before driving back to his apartment building. During this last look, Matki can clearly see the true identity of the old lady, which he had his suspicions about but didn't want to jump to any extreme conclusions regarding. Matki arrives at the building and heads to his room, where he sits down at his desk and begins writing again in the Notes, this time making sure to use better ink.


	111. Fitness from Heck

Jesus rushes outside and tells the old lady she forgot her taco, which he was somehow able to actually make. The old lady turns around and puts the taco in a bag before walking away. Jesus shrugs and heads back inside. He thinks maybe he can use the machine in the basement to somehow send out advertisements, but he has no clue how to operate it. The Regulators get back from their adventure and resume business as usual, since their powers for the most part don't have a huge impact on what they do at the restaurant. Nikku returns from the store, where he bought a cool holster for the Bug-A-Salt he found. Meanwhile, Matki Dal notices a strange black envelope slip under his door, and he opens the letter inside to see that it is written in a red handwriting he is all too familiar with. He sees that the note is signed with the name "Snowcone", and he turns to see that the red-eyed figure from earlier is waving at him from the opposite balcony, only to disappear soon after being seen.

The Dededestroyers begin researching ways to become even stronger than they already are, with the help of a few books they found at the local library. The Dededestroyers walk around town and look at the other groups, and realize what they need: a fourth member. The Dededestroyers look around town for anybody seemingly not already affiliated with a group, but find nothing. However, as they are walking out of town to search the outskirts, a robotic woman falls from the sky and lands in front of them. The Dededestroyers glance at each other and then drag the woman back to their base. The Dededestroyers try to figure out how to fix the damage the robot seems to have suffered from the fall, and luckily find that one of the books they got from the library has a chapter specifically about fixing robots. Doctor Oktoberfest gets to work and soon enough repairs the robot enough that she is able to wake up, and immediately reacts by pointing a gun at Doctor Oktoberfest's head. Doctor Oktoberfest panics and explains the situation, and the robot woman looks around and seems to accept Oktoberfest's response, so she puts the gun down.

Shavaq walks outside to check on the garden, and sees that the crops have seemingly been desecrated by somebody. She looks around and sees a man laughing from behind a tree, and promptly rushes over to him a punches him in the face, causing him to frown and run away. Back at the Dededestroyers' base, the robot introduces herself as Curly Brace, and agrees to join the Dededestroyers in their efforts. The Dededestroyers head over to the Regulators' base, where they barge in on the Regulators playing some card games. The Regulators and the Dededestroyers begin chatting with each other, since their rivalry has become a lot less fierce by this point. Outside, Kylonius Jar stumbles back into town with his Theorist Crate, having finally made it back from a really long stroll. Kylonius Jar hears a sound that he recognizes immediately, and he looks in the Theorist Crate to see that the blast raz has finally become ripe. Kylonius Jar pulls out the explosive fruit and begins having a nice juicy meal. The Regulators and the Dededestroyers continue interacting, with Baron high-fiving all of the Dededestroyers, even Buff Dedede, who immediately fell asleep upon entering. Gunslinger Gary challenges Curly Brace to a shoot-off, which she gladly accepts. Gary whistles and tells Leo to hold two tin cans and go as far away as he reasonably can. Leo obliges, and clenches his eyes shut as both Curly and Gary take their aim and fire, their bullets hitting the cans at the exact same time. Leo breathes a breath of relief while Curly and Gary high five each other. Nobody notices as a man named Yashikoge Kari walks by outside, looking for some severed hands.

While the Regulators and the Dededestroyers are having fun, Leo heads into an alley to put some trash in a dumpster, and he sees a strange weapon fall from the sky. This weapon is the Hecczooka, which, upon landing on a pile of onion skins, releases some kind of strange spirit. This spirit merges with the onion skins, which begin to multiply and reform into a large onion. Leo rushes back inside and suddenly has a hallucination that makes him turn around and go back outside. He sees that the onion has now completely formed into Hecker Onion, and once again rushes back inside. Hecker Onion casually follows Leo into the restaurant, while Yashikoge Kari watches curiously from a window. Gary asks if he can get anything for Hecker Onion, and Hecker Onion asks for 12 of everything, which confuses Gary. Gary asks Hecker Onion for clarification, and Hecker Onion just repeats the same thing again. Before Gary can figure out exactly what Hecker Onion means, he hears the door open again and sees Kari walk in. Gary quickly just assumes that Hecker Onion meant everything on the menu, so he jots down the order and tells Hecker Onion that it will cost him about 3.5 million credits, and that company policy says he has to pay before the order is made. Leo seems unnerved by Kari, and slowly slips out the back door to avoid interacting with him due to his menacing aura.

Curly Brace taps on Kari's shoulder, and he turns to see that Curly has a gun pointed to his head. A strange look passes over Kari's face, and Curly Brace suddenly explodes, leaving no trace behind except for her severed robotic hand, which Kari takes. Leo continues running away as far as he can, which isn't very far since he's in a dead end alley. Meanwhile, down in Hell 2, Heckaroni receives word that Hecker Onion has returned to the world of the living, which infuriates him. Heckaroni, for the first time in his life, fails to not give a heck, and he begins looking around Hell 2 for someone to vent his emotions to. He eventually finds the owner of Hell 2, Lesser Devil, who immediately agrees to be friends with Heckaroni since it's a really boring and lonely life down in Hell 2. Back in the restaurant, Hecker Onion tries to pay for his order with a wheat penny, which Gary refuses to accept. Kari comes out from the back room holding the now-broken hand of Curly Brace, seemingly angered for some unknown reason. Kari barges out the back door to find Leo, who starts running again in the other direction. Hecker Onion frowns at Gary and steals everything from a nearby restaurant before running away and firing his Hecczooka at the Regulators' base, breaking a window. Heckaroni decides to use up his one visit he gets every 2 months to visit Hecker Onion, and as he rises up from a flaming pit, he calls Hecker Onion a nerd before descending back into Hell 2.


	112. Peculiar Textures

Gary is angered by the broken window, so he, Baron, Shavaq, Buff Dedede, Doctor Oktoberfest, and Slav Steve all start to head out to find Hecker Onion and get revenge. Yashikoge Kari notices Shavaq's hands and completely forgets about Leo, instead following everyone else out of the restaurant. Meanwhile, Matki Dal glances around his room and then heads over to a hidden cabinet, which he opens to reveal a strange bow and arrow. The bow is something he made himself, and isn't really anything special, but he's designed it specifically to be able to fire the arrow, which has many odd properties. It occasionally gives off sparks of energy while completely stationary, and is incredibly aerodynamic, somehow being able to break the sound barrier with ease. Matki Dal believes this arrow, which is called SHOT, will be the key to defeating Snowcone when the time comes. Outside, Buttermilk has decided to go explore the town, since he's a foreigner and as such has no idea where anything is. He passes by Peanut, who seems to vaguely recognize him, but ultimately just moves on his way. Further down the street, Mr. Otter is killed by Hecker Onion, and for unrelated reasons a dark and edgy portal opens, from which emerges Darkness the Edgelord.

Gary realizes its a bad idea to leave the restaurant completely undefended, so he decides that he and Baron will track down Hecker Onion while Shavaq and the others stay behind. Shavaq starts practicing her magic in order to hone her skills. Meanwhile, Leo has run away long enough that he's about 30 miles away from the base, but he has no intent of stopping for anybody or anything. Chef Nikku offers Gary a cookie, but Gary declines, since cookies aren't really his thing. Kylonius Jar detects Darkness the Edgelord and tracks him, eventually finding Darkness the Edgelord flying around in the air.

"HEY! WHATS YOUZA DOIN UP DERE?" shouts Kylonius, waving his shortsaber in the air.

"Depends who's asking. Who are you to ask?" responds Darkness.

"OH YOUZA DONE IT NOW! YOUZA IN BOMBAD TROUBLE!" screams Kylonius, somersaulting through the air very slowly towards Darkness the Edgelord with his shortsaber drawn. Darkness smirks and moves slightly to the left, causing Kylonius Jar to fly slowly into a mountain instead since he can't change his direction while in midair. When Kylonius finally crashes into the mountain, the impact dislodges a single pebble with a strange symbol on it. This just so happens to be a Fusion Pebble, which cannot actually fuse beings together but allows for the power of an object to be absorbed. Nearby, Leo finally falls to the ground after running this far, dehydrated and exhausted and unable to keep on running any further. Kylonius Jar gets up and sees a strange mechanical Gateway open up in the sky, from which drops a strange being in a red sweater. The being appears organic on the outside, but its movements seem very obviously robotic. This being is Cosbert, who immediately sees Kylonius Jar and stomps over to him.

"WHOZA IS YOUZA?" shouts Kylonius while Cosbert grabs him by the arm, seemingly scanning him with his eyes.

"Nah, nah, nah, we're gonna have a good time, KYLONIUS." says Cosbert in a mechanical voice, with the name "KYLONIUS" in particular sounding distinctly like a text-to-speech program. Cosbert rips off Kylonius's arm and grabs the shortsaber, before using the Fusion Pebble to absorb the shortsaber into his own power.

"WHY YOUZA LITTLE…" grunts Kylonius as Cosbert drops him to the ground and hold out a pointing finger.

"Yabba dabba die." declares Cosbert as his knuckles unhinge, revealing high-power laser cannons underneath. Before Kylonius can scamper away, the lasers fire, blowing a hole clean through the mountain and leaving no sign of Kylonius except for a pile of ash and a charred Theorist Crate. Darkness the Edgelord grows bored with this and begins to fly away, and Cosbert starts to chase him, but is distracted when he notices Leo on the ground. Cosbert approaches Leo slowly, scanning him as he gets closer.

Buttermilk begins flying upwards with his RollJet, since the goggles seem to have locked on to some kind of floating structure for some reason. Buttermilk flies confusedly to where the goggles are leading him, even though he sees nothing there, and eventually he finds himself on an invisible platform high above the clouds. Buttermilk can see the outline of some kind of building with his goggles, and he eventually finds an invisible door knob, which he pulls on to open the door to a very visible interior. Inside, Buttermilk sees a strange figure in a suit, with a seemingly spherical head colored the same color as the symbol of the ripeness aspect. The figure appears to be talking on the phone with someone, and Buttermilk seems to vaguely recognize the voice on the other end.

"Wh-wha? Am I dead again? Man, God, you really let yourself go since the last time I saw you." rasps Leo, weakly looking up at Cosbert, who lets out a mechanical chuckle.

"I am not the one you call God. There is an eighty three percent chance that you are the one formerly known as Unlucky Leo, who was a competitor in the second Astral Rumble. The fact that you are still alive indicates that you must have emerged victorious. Is this true?" asks Cosbert, staring down at Leo from above.

"May I help you?" the strange figure asks Buttermilk, hanging up the call.

"Oh, uh, hey. Say, were you just talkin' to someone named Popsicle?" asks Buttermilk nervously.

"Why, yes I was. I take it you're her Buddy? Please, come on in and feel free to do some looking. I get so few visitors up here. My name is Doc Fresh." says the figure, gesturing for Buttermilk to enter.

"Wait, Astral Rumble? You mean that arena fight I got stuck in a while ago? Holy shit, that was a long time ago. Uh, yeah, I guess I did technically win?" Leo says, coughing due to the dryness of his mouth and throat.

"Excellent. I will now bestow upon you your reward. This is the Ring of Bloogly. It is a unique ring that will grant you any reasonable wish once every month. It is the only one of its kind in the entire Trifecta, and cannot be replicated by any means, not even by wishing for another one. Use it wisely, victor." says Cosbert, handing Leo the ring before summoning his Toyota Camry and driving away.


	113. Chaotic Understanding

When Buttermilk enters the room, the door vanishes behind him, but Buttermilk doesn't take note of it. He looks around and sees fresh produce being grown all along the walls, seemingly not even from soil or water. Buttermilk also sees a collection of globes with green pins, most notably an especially large globe that Buttermilk quickly recognizes as Vanilla CD VII. One of the pins seems to be at the approximate location of S'perber Alpha. Buttermilk also sees numerous pictures on the wall of people he doesn't recognize, except for one picture in particular which depicts somebody who closely resembles Popsicle. In the background of the picture is a somewhat blurred man with green skin and a very distinct smirk, though Buttermilk has never seen this man as far as he can remember. Before Buttermilk can continue observing, Doc Fresh tells him to take a seat so they can talk. Back on the ground, Leo crawls over to a river and quenches his thirst before taking a power nap to reinvigorate himself. In the town, Gary finds Hecker Onion in an alley, but when he holds up his gun, Hecker Onion fires his Hecczooka and blasts off Gary's hand before running away again. Baron and the Dededestroyers see that Gary is in trouble and quickly carry him to the hospital before heading back to their bases. The hospital bandages Gary's wound and offers him a robotic hand, but it is far too expensive for his tastes so he just walks right back outside with his stump hand. Meanwhile, the Dededestroyers have managed to reconstruct Curly Brace using some scrap metal they had lying around, and she thanks them for helping her out, saying that it's extremely lucky that her memory chip happened to be located in her hand.

Shavaq and Baron notice Heckaroni and Lesser Devil walking outside their base, and Heckaroni says that he and Lesser Devil are trying to relax a bit more since it gets pretty tense down in Hell 2. Heckaroni invites Shavaq and Baron to come to a theme park with them, and the two Regulators see no problem with this idea and decide to tag along. Gary and Leo both eventually return to the base themselves, and catch each other up on what happened while the other was gone. Meanwhile, the Dededestroyers encounter Hecker Onion, and before they can do anything, Hecker Onion blasts them with his Hecczooka, sending Doctor Oktoberfest, Slav Steve, Buff Dedede, and Curly Brace flying through the wall of a nearby building and knocking them all unconscious. Leo looks at Gary's stump and decides that he has nothing better to use the Ring of Bloogly for, so he wishes for Gary's hand to grow back. The wish comes true, and Gary finds his hand is even better than before, somehow being even more agile than he ever thought possible.

Buttermilk nervously sits down across from Doc Fresh, who he can tell is staring at him even though he has no face.

"Hello there, Buddy. I've heard quite a lot about you."

"You can just call me B-Dog."

"Hahaha, no. If there's one thing Popsicle and I can agree on, it's that we will never call you by that silly name. Anyways, you're probably wondering why you're here. Spoiler alert: I invited you. You didn't just stumble on this place for no reason. I don't need to know anything from you, since I already know everything I will ever need to know. However, I do need someone who will be able to perform a very complicated task for me, and that's where you come into play. You have the option to refuse this, but you won't. You already know of the Gateway console in the basement of S'perber Alpha. I need you to do something with that machine. Something very, very important."

"Alright, I guess I'll bite. How do I use the machine?"

"You already know how. It will come naturally once you get started. Just follow my instructions exactly as I say and you will have no trouble. However, you cannot falter for even a millisecond. It must be perfect. Listen closely, now, as I will only say this once. What I need you to do is create a Type F Gateway at the tertiary facility's primary power generator. After you have made the Gateway, do not activate it. Instead, create a Type E Gateway at the secondary facility, right near the entrance. Finally, you want to create a Type XOD Gateway at sector D3S1AR4, in the fourth location that shows up in the drop-down list. Then, even though the instructions said to not do this under any circumstances, disable the temporal distortion equalizer. You need to do this, otherwise things that have already happened will be prevented from occurring, which would be catastrophic. Of course, this will have...consequences...but you knew that already. Even then, it isn't anything too major in the short term. The more negative impacts only come into play in the distant future, and by then you should be more than prepared enough to stop them. With the equalizer disabled, activate both Gateways, and then set the spatial emergence to quarter to three. You will be asked to confirm, and will be asked for an administrator password. Input this code: LINEUP==-5034586234;C4T4C;D0MB4G3L. The building will enter lockdown at this point, trapping you and the rest of your group inside. You will be given a screen that reads 'WARNING: YOUR REQUEST CAUSES RAGNAROK-TIER OCCURRENCES IN SECTOR D3S1AR4. DOCTOR'S NOTE REQUIRED FOR ACTIVATION. FAILURE TO INPUT CORRECT CODE WILL RESULT IN DETONATION OF FACILITY.'. Do not be alarmed by this message, because one of the purposes of this procedure is to manually cause a major past event, in order to override a far worse outcome. Input the following phrase word for word, with one space after each word except for the last, no punctuation, and no capitalization: 'hit me with shot as you already know the consequences of such an action you certainly wish to bring about what must occur in order for the arrival well then get on with it i am waiting"." Doc Fresh watches carefully as Buttermilk processes this large amount of information.

"Alright, I got it. When should I do this?"

"When your friend Nikku upgrades his arm. Wait until the exact moment Jesus finishes asking Nikku if the upgrade could help with making tacos."

"Alright, I will accept your request. This sounds like it will be fun."

"Also, wake up."

"Wha?" Buttermilk suddenly sees the room begin to fade as darkness appears at the corners of his vision, and he begins struggling to breathe. Buttermilk starts choking as he rushes towards the door, which has appeared again. As he passes through the door, Buttermilk's eyes shoot open and he realizes that he crash landed the RollJet into a swimming pool. Buttermilk quickly swims out of the pool and begins gasping as he surfaces. He remembers everything vividly, so he knows that what just happened was more than just a simple dream.


	114. Hit me with your Best SHOT

Buttermilk walks back to S'perber Alpha after drying himself off, passing Leo on the way. Leo seems to be kissing some kind of locket, but Buttermilk ignores this and keeps moving. When he gets inside, he immediately pulls Popsicle aside and starts talking to her.

"Hey, I just wanna make sure of something real quick. Is your friend named Dau-no, wait, uh, Dahw-darn it, he used this intense accent with it. Uh...Doc Fresh? There, I got it! Nice." says Buttermilk. Popsicle's eyes go wide upon hearing this, and she quickly shushes Buttermilk.

"You can't just go around SAYING that! How did you find out about that?!" Popsicle whispers, making sure nobody else heard the name.

"Well, it was weird, but I think it was some kind of dream thing and he told me his name during it."

"A dream thi-OH, that stupid invisible house schtick. I hate that crap. Well, I'll tell you right now, whatever he told you is probably really correct, so don't even think about disobeying him."

"Psssh. I would never. I'm a guidance chef, remember?" Buttermilk smiles and heads to the roof where Jesus and Nikku are, making sure to keep a close eye and ear on both of them.

At the theme park, Baron ends up getting his face painted to look like a tiger, and Baron, Shavaq, Heckaroni, and Lesser Devil all go around having a great time. Back at the Regulators base, Hecker Onion returns again and smashes another window, greatly angering both Gary and Leo. However, Hecker Onion suddenly stops as he begins to hear a strange scraping sound. Hecker Onion looks around and sees nothing but a dark fog beginning to creep into his vision. Hecker Onion hears the scraping get louder, and he turns to see an all-too-familiar face in front of him, followed soon by a hand emerging from the shadows and grabbing Hecker Onion by the glasses.

"Stop." says Bus Man, his twisted smile even more menacing than usual. Hecker Onion smirks and escapes from the grip, while Shavaq, Baron, Heckaroni, and Lesser Devil return from the theme park and watch from inside the Regulators' base.

"I have a soul lock now, so you can't pull the same thing you did last time." says Hecker Onion.

"YOU. WILL. BE. PEELED!" hisses Bus Man, melting into a shadow and appearing behind Hecker Onion. Hecker Onion quickly spins around and smacks Bus Man away. In the Regulators' base, Lesser Devil sets up a room downstairs, glad to be staying in a place that isn't filled entirely with assholes. Hecker Onion tackles Bus Man again, sending them both flying through a window into the basement of the Regulators' base, right next to Heckaroni. The Regulators all immediately show up and begin attacking Hecker Onion while Bus Man slinks away in his shadow form. Bus Man considers trying to extract Hecker Onion's soul again, but decides it isn't worth the trouble. Hecker Onion manages to use the Hecczooka to propel himself through the air and out of the base, leaving the angry Regulators alone with Heckaroni and Lesser Devil. Due to their entire base being destroyed, the Regulators decide to just move into a motel with what they still have.

"ATTENTION ALL RESIDENTS OF THE CULINARY REALM! THE COUNCIL OF SUPREME OVERSEERS IS PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THE BEGINNING OF YET ANOTHER COOKING TOURNAMENT! YOU CAN SIGN UP BY PUTTING A SLIP OF PAPER WITH YOUR NAME ON IT IN YOUR LOCAL SUPREME MAILBOX! YOU WILL BE GIVEN TWO WEEKS FOR THIS TOURNAMENT, AND YOUR DISH MUST BE SUBMITTED AT THE END, REGARDLESS OF COMPLETION! LET'S GET COOKING!" announces a voice over a loudspeaker. The town is immediately hustling around, and everybody begins talking about this tournament instantly. Gunslinger Gary, Leo, and Baron all sign up for the tournament, but Shavaq doesn't since she doesn't see herself as a competitive chef. Jesus, Nikku, Buttermilk, and Popsicle all agree to participate in the tournament, since there isn't really a downside to doing so, even though Nikku and Buttermilk both know they don't really stand a chance. However, before they head to the supreme mailbox, Buttermilk hears Nikku mention a new upgrade he got for his arm, and sees that Nikku's arm has been modded to have the Bug-A-Salt attached to it. Buttermilk rushes downstairs to the Gateway console right as Jesus begins asking Nikku whether the gun could be used to help make tacos. In the distance, Matki Dal puts on his Magnum Chef outfit and grabs his bow and SHOT, and begins driving around looking for the place where he is supposed to meet up with Snowcone. Buttermilk looks over the Gateway console and finds that he recognizes what all of the buttons do. Buttermilk starts by creating a Type F Gateway, which is the type of Gateway which transports things that are normally difficult to sustain, such as antimatter. He creates the Gateway at the power facility of S'perb: Genuine Cuisine, which he knows is the tertiary facility Doc Fresh was referring to. He then creates a standard Type E Gateway, the same kind that is used to enter the Culinary Realm, right outside of the entrance of S'perber Alpha, in the middle of the traffic lane, which will not appear until it and the other Gateways are activated. Finally, Buttermilk goes through several layers of confirmation to create a type XOD Gateway, which is the type of Gateway designed to change major events in history. He navigates the Gateway location to the fourth Astral Realm in the first Singularity of the third Duality, which simultaneously creates a partner Gateway in the first Astral Realm. Buttermilk then selects the fourth location, which appears to be a patch of empty space above some kind of arena. Buttermilk disables the temporal distortion equalizer, meaning that the outcome of this will result in the timeline being as it currently is, which will also override which timeline is the main timeline and trap the former main timeline in a temporal purgatory where time is frozen and can never progress. Buttermilk sets the two Gateways he set up first to activate with a spatial emergence of quarter to three, meaning they will appear at the exact same time, which will be in a few seconds. Outside, Matki Dal drives directly into the newly opened Gateway, and the other Gateway opens directly underneath Snowcone's feet. Buttermilk then goes to activate the third Gateway, and as expected, is met with a passcode input screen. He inputs the code LINEUP==-5034586234;C4T4C;D0MB4G3L, which he isn't quite sure of the importance of other than the first part indicating that the approximate time gap between the two Gateways being opened is -5,034,586,234 years, though the second Gateway will actually appear many years after this gap is closed in order to ensure it serves its desired purpose. When the error screen pops up, Buttermilk begins carefully typing in the code he was told.

Meanwhile, Matki Dal steps out of his car, while Snowcone stands across from him. They appear to be on some kind of desecrated building's rooftop, with black lightning flashing all around them and incinerating everything that it touches. On the ground, the burnt and faded sign of S'perb: Genuine Cuisine can be seen. Snowcone narrows her red eyes at Matki Dal and begins to speak in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Matki Dal. I have been waiting for this encounter for some time. We all have been. This was an inevitability, and we are prepared for what will come. I arranged this meeting because I know exactly what you intend to do. So, let's not delay this too much longer, alright?" Snowcone says, watching as Matki Dal draws back the bow, causing SHOT to begin sparking with even more power than usual. "Hit me with SHOT. As you already know the consequences of such an action, you certainly wish to bring about what must occur in order for the arrival-" Snowcone is interrupted by SHOT emitting a loud noise to indicate it is ready to fire. "Well then, get on with it. I am waiting." As Snowcone finishes talking, Matki Dal releases the string, and SHOT sails through the air while Snowcone smiles the slightest of smiles. SHOT pierces Snowcone directly through the heart, and then goes sailing onwards as ten other beings that look identical to Snowcone except for their eye colors appear and are all shot in the identical way. The eleven bodies simultaneously fall to the ground in pools of blood matching the colors of their eyes. The eleven Doctors who were paired with these beings all suddenly begin to have cracks appear on their heads as sealed away powers begin leaking outwards.

Buttermilk finishes entering the code and confirms the activation of the Gateway. In the distant past, Lunk the Destroyer has the Dohr'yto stealthily taken from his possession through the Gateway, and it is send to the distant future, where it is delivered to none other than Jesus Martinez as he is falling from the sky during the Tournament of Realms. Due to this timeline shift, Domasu is unable to find the Dohr'yto, also known as the Obsidian Core, and as such is unable to complete his true plan and is forced to instead set up the second Astral Rumble and the Tournament of Realms. Buttermilk dusts his hands off and stands up after a job well done, though he has absolutely no idea what anything he just did actually caused.


	115. May the Best Chef Win

The Regulators wake up the next morning in the motel, and since it is the start of a new month, Leo begins speculating what he could wish for with the Ring of Bloogly. Lesser Devil and Heckaroni return to Hell 2, and say that they'll be rooting for the Regulators to win the cooking tournament, specifically Baron and Leo. Meanwhile, for some reason, a few chefs suddenly become overcome with strange hallucinations and begins rambling incomprehensible warnings on the streets. Among these chefs is Crush, who begins frantically running around screaming. Crush grabs Clam and runs out of the restaurant into the distance, where black clouds are beginning to form, leaving Artichoke behind with no explanation. Artichoke sighs and heads over to the actual back room, which houses a Gateway console inside. Artichoke turns on a video feed of the distant future, and sees Matki Dal sitting on the roof in front of Snowcone's body. Artichoke watches as Matki Dal sets down the Notes of the Forgotten and stands up, immediately being struck by a bolt of black lightning, incinerating him entirely and leaving behind nothing but a small scrap of his orange chef hat. Artichoke sets up the activation of a couple Gateways, one of which immediately extracts the Notes from the video feed and drops them into Artichoke's waiting hands. Artichoke then opens a Type XOD Gateway to the past, and begins whispering something into the audio input. Artichoke then sets off the Gateway console's self-destruct mechanism, and walks calmly out of the room as it explodes. Back at S'perber Alpha, Popsicle hangs up on Doc Fresh after having an angry conversation with him, since even she can tell that he somehow caused something terrible to happen.

Jesus, Nikku, Popsicle, and Buttermilk all finally get around to signing up for the tournament, which is still going on despite the beginning of these ominous events. Leo decides that he'll make a Philly Cheesesteak much like the one he made to enter the Realm, in order to demonstrate his passion for what he is good at. Baron decides he'll do what he does best and make a pizza, since he has demonstrated that his skills in the art of texture are unmatched by anybody else around him. Gunslinger Gary decides that he'll make a very flavorful fire roasted steak, since he's in this to win, and he knows how good his steaks taste. Nikku knows he won't win because he always messes up the flavor with all of his salt, but he decides to embrace this fact and make a saltwater stew with a pinch of salt. Jesus reserves his own room in S'perber Alpha just to make his own special dish, a Nacho Taco Burrito Tortilla Quesadilla with extra Frijoles Enojados, hoping to demonstrate his resolve by going through the entire process of making such a complicated and difficult dish. He starts the dish off by tossing the Dohr'yto into the base quesadilla, ready to do whatever it takes to win this tournament. Buttermilk has no idea what he's going to make, so he just decides to do something else while he figures it out. He starts exploring the RollJet's features and eventually finds an option that says "Create Backup", which he selects. The RollJet automatically detaches from Buttermilk and does a full body scan, before slowly starting to construct what appears to be a robotic clone of Buttermilk. Buttermilk realizes this will probably take a while, so while he waits for it he takes off his goggles and begins looking through some cookbooks for recipe ideas. Popsicle knows better than to immediately make the dish, since spending an entire two weeks making it is absolutely ridiculous, and by the end of that time period it would probably have gone bad anyways. Popsicle begins making a list of the exact ingredients she'll need and when she'll need them, making sure to leave a reasonable margin of error.

Suddenly, another chef signs up for the tournament, being none other than Retcon Robert, who had until now been laying low. Retcon Robert immediately makes and finishes his dish: A lemon peel with a different lemon than the one it originally held inside of it. With his dish complete, Retcon Robert plans to sabotage everybody else participating in the tournament, but to do that he first needs to make an army. Meanwhile, yet another chef drops a slip into the supreme mailbox, this time being Grease. Grease intends to make a shoe cake to put all of his previous shoe cakes to shame. Grease begins going around and stealing shoes right off of people's feet, his deft hands quick enough that nobody even notices. While Nikku boils the broth for the stew, he heads over to the salt mines, and he finds that they have collapsed. In order to get what he came here for, Nikku begins slowly whittling away at the rocks in front of him with the Bug-A-Salt. Jesus begins adding tons of spices and peppers to his quesadilla, and then takes a break since he needs to make the quesadilla in stages or else it will go back. Jesus uses this as an opportunity to measure the dimensions of the quesadilla and make sure he has enough ingredients in his ingredient buckets to complete the dish. Buttermilk can't find anything appealing in the recipe books, so he tosses them aside and decides that he doesn't need any guidance to make a dish. Buttermilk heads to the pantry and gets a can of spaghettios, which he then dumps into a bowl of pickle juice. He throws in some chicken tendies to let them marinate for a while as the RollJet continues building his robot clone. Popsicle starts setting up orders to get the ingredients she needs right on time, planning to make her dish, a poppy seed bagel on a popsicle stick, as fresh as possible. Leo continues planning ideas for how he'll make his cheesesteak, while Baron and Gary try many different methods of making their respective dishes to try and perfect them.

Retcon Robert sneaks into the supermarket unnoticed and slinks towards the toothpick aisle and begins pocketing thousands of toothpicks. Meanwhile, Stock pic's chef disguise wears off as he is overtaken by his uncontrollable urge to laugh at a nearby salad, which draws the attention of Grease.

"HEY! You don't look qualified to be laughing at that salad! Give me your shoes and I won't tell the cops." says Grease, angrily crossing his arms.

"I think my shoes are part of my body, so I don't know how you would take them." says Stock pic, before laughing at another salad.

"Then you leave me no choice! Hooowa!" Grease shouts, striking a battle pose and suddenly taking on the appearance of a subpar video game model of himself. Grease then begins repeatedly throwing shoes at Stock pic, but Stock pic laughs so hard that Grease is completely relocated to somewhere else. Grease ends up by a large box, which he assumes is a new form of Stock pic and continues throwing shoes at. Meanwhile, Leo finally begins cooking, while Baron and Gary continue honing their skills more and more. Retcon Robert is slowly converting all of the toothpicks into clones of himself, which gets exponentially faster with each clone he creates, since the clones can also convert the toothpicks. The RollJet finishes constructing the skeleton of the robot clone, which Buttermilk decides he'll name B-D0G. Buttermilk flips the tendies with a spatula to make sure they receive the proper amount of marination. Grease realizes the attacks are doing nothing to the box, so he grabs a snowshoe and holds it in between him and the wall as he walks against it. After doing this for an entire day, Grease manages to accidentally open the door in front of him, but he thinks that he phased through the wall. Grease looks in front of him and sees VG [DESTRUCTION] and Wikk-In training against some of VG's Titans, and he asks VG and Wikk-In if he can 'borrow' their shoes, but both of them ignore him.


	116. Can You Feel the Rush?

While Grease continues trying to get the attention of VG and Wikk-In, Retcon Robert has finished assembling his army, but since they're a bunch of useless rookies, he takes them to boot camp and begins training them in the ways of battle. Nikku continues firing blast after blast of salt at the boulders in his way, slowly but surely breaking through them. VG sends Pure-Stupidity to talk to Grease, and after a short conversation, Pure-Stupidity leads Grease outside of the box and shuts the door behind him. Baron begins experimenting with toppings on his pizza, while Gary experiments with spices on his steak. Leo is just putting all of his heart and soul into his dish, and hopes that will be enough to make him win in the end. Suddenly, the Retcon Roberts turn and see the door to the supply closet they're hiding in burst open as Schnitzel angrily barges in, only to be carried away by the Roberts, who through him down a hill outside. Schnitzel rolls down the hill and crashes into Cosbert's Toyota Camry, causing the car to explode along with Schnitzel. Luckily, Cosbert was gone fishing, so this didn't hurt him in any way. The Retcon Roberts head back into the closet to resume their training. Jesus confirms that he has all of the ingredients he needs, so he begins shaking maracas repeatedly around his dish. Grease heads back into town and begins collecting shoes again, adding more and more to his inventory with each pair he steals. Popsicle carefully unpacks the individually wrapped popsicle stick that she received, which arrived earlier than the other ingredients since it won't go bad.

Leo goes to the store to gather some toothpicks for his Philly Cheesesteak, but finds that the store is completely out of toothpicks. Leo is confused by this, and then he hears the sounds of tiny feet marching from beyond a wall in the store, which he goes to investigate. Buttermilk decides that the tendies have been sufficiently marinated, so he throws them in the freezer, feeling great to be doing things without the help of some stupid recipe. Leo approaches the supply closet where the noise is coming from, and hears a faint shouting voice inside the closet. He opens it up and sees all of the Retcon Roberts, led by the original Retcon Robert, who is wearing a sort of bandana to set himself apart from the others. The Retcon Roberts freeze up and then march out around Leo, rushing out into the street to get to another supermarket and find more toothpicks. Leo realizes what they're doing and quickly rushes to the next supermarket to get the toothpicks for himself. He grabs all of the toothpicks, and then runs off in the opposite direction of Retcon Robert.

Buttermilk feels a hand on his shoulder, and turns to see that the robot has been completed, and is wearing the RollJet and its goggles.

"Oh, uh, hi there, uh…"

"Just call me B-D0G, it'll be way easier for both of us that way, by which I mean both of you. I'm meant to act as a backup point for you. I have all of your memories up to when I was created, but I'm going to need to link myself directly to your brain with a microchip so that I can receive live updates. If you die or are severely injured beyond repair, your consciousness will be transported into me, and you will be able to continue living through this body."

"Now, that's cool and all, but I dunno how I feel about you putting stuff in my brain or anyth-"

"Too late." B-D0G holds out his finger directly at Buttermilk's eye, and fires out a tiny microchip which manages to enter his eye and form into a nanobot, which then embeds itself into Buttermilk's brain. Buttermilk blinks confusedly as B-D0G waves and flies away with the RollJet, leaving Buttermilk to continue making his tendies on his own.

Gary finds that the spices he's adding are indeed helping the flavor, so he continues trying different combinations. Baron seems to have taken particular interest in meat-based toppings, so he begins experimenting with those. The Retcon Roberts barge into the supermarket and are enraged to find that the toothpicks are all sold out.

"What kind of JERK just goes to a store and takes ALL THE TOOTHPICKS?" yells Retcon Robert, before leading his army to another supermarket, which is obnoxiously far away. Leo starts to panic because he's a week into the tournament and still can't get the Cheesesteaks to taste as good as he wants them to. Leo sneaks into the new garden to use the Ring of Bloogly, and after a brief interaction with Shavaq, Leo quietly whispers to the Ring of Bloogly that he wants something that will help him win. A bottle appears in Leo's hands, and he immediately know what must be done. After Leo heads back inside, Shavaq looks outside and sees the same obnoxious guy who desecrated the garden earlier. This time, she ensnares him in a thorny vine before he can get away, and then throws him high into the air, punching him right before he hits the ground and dies. Shavaq walks back inside, having done what she was waiting for. Grease sees his from afar and begins to grow fearful that his opponents may be too strong, since he doesn't know that Shavaq isn't participating.

Nikku finally manages to break his way through the cave-in and finds the exact thing he was looking for: a single crystal of Flavorful Salt, which will help him add a flavor besides just salty to his dish. Baron is slowly narrowing down which meats are the best meats to be using on his pizzas. Outside, an edgy guy starts telling people that the end is near, but everybody ignores them. Walking past him is the same old lady as before, who is heading towards S'perb: Genuine Cuisine. As the old lady approaches, Artichoke walks outside with the Notes of the Forgotten in hand, and casually hands it to the old lady, who thanks him and walks away again. Baron accidentally spills a bowl of sauce on the floor, and Shavaq grounds him for two days, but immediately un-grounds him because he's cute. Meanwhile, Retcon Robert's army has reached an obscene size, and has forcefully taken ownership of a two story building, which it is now using as a base. Behind Grease, a portal opens, and the two legendary war heroes Fronak and Scoobly emerge, having heard of Grease's war crimes, which gained a lot of attention after his visits to Rusty Nail City and Legoland. Scoobly tackles Grease to the ground while Fronak puts him in handcuffs. Nikku grabs the Flavorful Salt and puts it in a special salt shaker before heading back to S'perber Alpha. At S'perber Alpha, Jesus has begun adding more to the quesadilla, including several layers of cheese. After adding these layers, Jesus compresses the quesadilla down to be only the size of a german shepherd.

Elsewhere, Atticus Finch is shocked as he reads over some paperwork and finds that Boo Radley has been committing tax fraud. Atticus takes the paperwork and heads over to the Radley household, ready to give Boo a stern talk about amounting to his responsibilities. The three Regulators that are participating in the tournament all continue working on their meat-based dishes, which are all oddly similar yet very different. Popsicle continues waiting for the ingredients to arrive, since she knows there's no need to rush. Fronak and Scoobly throw Grease into the back of a police car and begin driving him to the station. On the way, they pass Schnitzel, who gets up from the wrecked car, miraculously unharmed by both the collision and the explosion. Randall Stephenson, the president of the boy scouts, walks into the town with a rope in one hand and an axe in the other. Buttermilk slowly starts thawing the tendies with a lighter, while Popsicle hears a knock at the door and realizes that the bagel has arrived. Popsicle slowly and carefully begins putting the fresh bagel on the stick. News reports on the television begin talking about the recent attacks that have been occurring in Singularity 2. These attacks are being done by the Army of the Fourth, and their motive is unknown, but a rebel force has already formed to fight off the Army of the Fourth, and has been holding them off from doing any more attacks as the two forces remain at a standstill of power.

Baron finally finishes his Meat Lover's Pupperoni Pizza to his satisfaction, and he believes this is as good as he's going to be able to get. Gary finds the perfect combination of spices and herbs, and completes his Fire Roasted Sirloin Steak with great pride. Leo finishes making his Philly Cheesesteak, but decides he still needs to make a few finishing touches before he'll be ready to submit it. Fronak and Scoobly arrive at the police station, but when they look behind them, they find that Grease has managed to slip his way out of the car when they weren't looking. Shavaq gets a call, but it's just some random telemarketer as far as she can tell so she just hangs up. Jesus finishes his dish as he adds the last few frijoles enojados, and sits back to bask in the glory of his creation. Cosbert returns to his destroyed car and sighs, putting on his running shoes. Rebel Commander Trip, the leader of the efforts against the Army of the Fourth, sends out a broadcast informing the public that the rebels are successfully holding off the Army of the Fourth, but that they may need to start a draft if they keep losing reinforcements as fast as they are currently. Nikku returns to S'perber Alpha and takes his stew off of the stove, dropping in the single Flavorful Salt crystal into the dish to complete it. Buttermilk takes the thawed tendies and puts them into a blender. Tai Lopez steps outside for a breath of fresh nothing as he checks his garage to make sure all of his books are still there.

Leo keeps finding more and more ways to improve his dish, and fears he won't be able to perfect it in time for the deadline. Popsicle finishes the delicate procedure of getting the bagel on the popsicle stick flawlessly. Atticus knocks on Boo's door, and isn't surprised when Boo doesn't answer. Bus Man takes a trip to Lorain, Ohio, where he has some sights that he wants to see. Shavaq gets another call from the telemarketer and hangs up again, irritated. Fronak and Scoobly begin asking the townspeople for help finding Grease. Buttermilk blends the tendies and puts the resulting goop into a dip bowl. As a finishing touch, he places the written recipe for his dish on the side of his bowl, which Gary, who is spying on Buttermilk, thinks is a stupid idea. When Gary goes to tell the other Regulators about how absurd of an idea it is, he sees Leo doing the exact same thing, but leaving out his mystery ingredient since it would probably get him banned. The mystery ingredient is labeled "The Essence of PURE FLAVOR", and consists of 50% water and 50% LSD. Leo throws out the bottle after using it so nobody notices the ingredients. The Supreme Overseers announce that the dishes should be finalized and submitted before the end of the day. The black storm clouds in the distance begin growing slowly, as a yellow and purple glow illuminates them from within. Retcon Robert and his army begin marching out of their base. Trip reports that the enemy Commander Raz'ful the Demolisher has been taken prisoner, and is currently being transported to a secure location for interrogation. Cosbert catches his breath briefly and then continues running, seemingly in a rush for something. In the distant parking lot of a local Chuck E. Cheese, Mr. Wayloo Wuccnsucc finishes making a replica of the Vault, using The Barrel as the base. However, he realizes his mistake too late, as the still-existing mind of Weighborhood Core takes over and becomes The Warrel, instantly destroying Mr. Wayloo Wuccnsucc without remorse. Grease is somewhat displeased with his shoe cake, but he supposes it will suffice. Atticus politely asks Boo to come outside, growing more frustrated with each passing second. Tai Lopez scours through his bookshelves, wondering what book he'll read today, as the Supreme Overseers come on over the loudspeaker once again and announce the end of the tournament.


	117. A Good Day to Die

"THE TOURNAMENT HAS ENDED! ALL OF THE COMPETITORS' DISHES HAVE BEEN RETRIEVED, AND TESTING WILL BEGIN VERY SOON! HOWEVER, DUE TO THE RECORD-BREAKINGLY LOW NUMBER OF PARTICIPANTS IN THIS TOURNAMENT, THERE WILL ONLY BE TWO VICTORS!" announce the Supreme Overseers. Grease, Retcon Robert, Gunslinger Gary, Baron, Leo, Jesus, Popsicle, Nikku, and Buttermilk all watch as their dishes disappear into thin air, being transported to a special testing area where they will be judged.

In the depths of the Black Ball Pit, Hercule Satan suddenly begins remembering a whole lot of things, like we're talking mad knowledge up in here. He knows exactly what this means, so he puts on his brain hat and assumes his role as Hercule God, the Knower of Everything. Now that he knows everything, Hercule God realizes he's almost going to be late for a book club meeting, so he uses his knowledge to make his way out of the Black Ball Pit, and quickly rushes over to the local Barnes & Noble. When he walks inside, he is greeted by Bookman, The Saw That Coming Lord, and Someone Else.

"Sorry it took me so long, guys."

"It's fine, all that matters is that you showed up. Any knowledge is good knowledge, after all." says Bookman, lowering his book to meet eyes with Hercule God.

"So, what are we reading today?" asks Someone Else.

"We're gonna be reading this book that came out just a few seconds ago, called 'How Many Grongos in the Hole? Teach Your Kids to Count'." says Bookman, holding up the book as it appears in front of everybody.

"Saw that coming." says The Saw That Coming Lord, smirking sarcastically. Everybody takes a single look at the cover of the book and is immediately finished reading it, except for Someone Else, who actually has to open the book and flip through the pages. Once Someone Else finishes, Bookman speaks up again.

"Okay, now we can talk about the plot. What did you guys think of it?"

"I thought it was a pretty powerful and suspenseful scene when the main character almost said there were six grongos in the hole, but then thought over it and realized there were actually seven." says Hercule God.

"Yeah, what do you think that might have symbolized? Could it be a metaphor for our tendency to not notice smaller details until we think over something for a second time? Or could it perhaps be some kind of biblical allusion, representing somebody nearly being persuaded by the devil, represented by the number six, and then declining the devil's bargain and turning to the light of the number seven?" says Bookman, stroking his chin intuitively.

"Not gonna lie, I kinda just thought that was a silly line with no meaning. It doesn't seem like the author was really trying to draw attention to it. Here, let me get the quote. 'He saw six-no, seven-grongos in that one hole!'. That really doesn't seem like it's supposed to have any deeper meaning." says Someone Else.

"Well, Someone Else, that's an interesting idea, but I think-" Hercule God suddenly realizes what time it is. "-oh dear, I'm sorry, but I have to be on my way. This building will be coming down any second, it was scheduled to be demolished today." Hercule God rushes outside just in time to see the Barnes & Noble being brought down behind him. From the rubble, Hercule God hears a faint voice saying "I saw that coming!", and then silence. Hercule God sighs, thinking to himself that this is yet another reason why knowing everything is so annoying.

Hercule God flies over the town on Vanilla CD VII, heading to an unknown destination. Far below him, Schnitzel starts to take in everything that's been going wrong to him today. First, he got out of bed and hit his leg on the bed frame, then he smacked his head on the ceiling fan, then he accidentally burnt his tongue because his eggs were too hot, then he got soap in his eye while taking a shower, then his car didn't start for a few seconds, then some random person flipped him off at a traffic light, then he got attacked by the Retcon Robert army, then he got thrown down a hill, and then he landed on somebody's car, which exploded. With each detail Schnitzel recalls, the rage within him grows deeper and more intense. Schnitzel lets out a roar as the symbol of the aspect of decay appears glowing black on his body in several locations, and he ascends to become God of Death Schnitzel. God of Death Schnitzel grows a pair of demon wings and flies into town, where he picks up the massive Lead Farfel and throws the gargantuan weight all the way across town while it hollers in shock and terror. The Lead Farfel lands directly on Fronak and Scoobly's car, killing both of them instantly and painlessly. Before Schnitzel can continue his rampage, he feels a slight pain in his chest, and turns around to see Hat with his fist outstretched, hitting Schnitzel directly in the heart bone. However, Schnitzel's raw power is enough to keep this attack from being lethal, and he lets out a low growl as his black eyes meet with Hat's cold glare.


	118. Super Assassination

Schnitzel winds his arm up and takes a massive swing at Hat, only to have his arm pass straight through him. Schnitzel lets out a confused grunt as Hat appears behind him.

"Nice try, but if that sort of thing worked on me I'd have been defeated a long time ago." says Hat, smirking.

"RADDA RADDA!" roars Schnitzel, taking another swing at Hat. Hat starts to use his time skip ability again, but then he comes to the horrifying realization that he has run out of stored time, leaving him completely vulnerable. Hat is unable to react as Schnitzel's fist passes through his torso, and the legendary assassin coughs up blood and falls to the ground. In his last moments, Hat reaches into his pocket and pulls out a strange pager with five buttons on it, one of which is broken. Hat presses all four buttons with one finger, just in time for Schnitzel to stomp on his hand and destroy the pager. Hat stares upwards and smiles one last time as he bleeds out, and Schnitzel kicks the body aside. God of Death Schnitzel lets out a laugh and prepares to wreak more havoc, but when he turns around he sees a familiar green-clad figure in front of him.

"Let's make this quick, big guy." says Mr. Murder Man. Schnitzel sneers and turns around, only to find himself face to face with somebody else.

"Calling yourself a God of Death is pretty big talk. Let's see if you can actually live up to that name." says DEATH, an assassin with the ability to temporarily bring dead beings back to life. God of Death Schnitzel turns to the side just in time to see a spatial rift open up, out of which comes yet another person.

"Wow, congratulations on killing Hat. Let me guess, he forgot to store time before the fight? I told him that would eventually get him killed, but does he listen? No." says Diane, the assassin with powers over space itself. Particularly fed up by that point, God of Death Schnitzel turns around one last time, and much to his annoyance, sees one last person waiting there for him.

"Yare yare dawa. Try not to make this a waste of my time, alright?" says Codename: Lost, the last of the super assassins, notable for being able to make seemingly anything go missing. God of Death Schnitzel lets out another roar, and the decay symbols on his body glow fiercely with his rage. All of the super assassins jump back and prepare for combat. Mr. Murder Man begins casually firing his weapons at God of Death Schnitzel, who seems to not be taking much damage from the attacks, but is certainly getting annoyed. God of Death Schnitzel holds up a hand, causing the bullets to turn black and fire back at Mr. Murder Man. Before they can hit him, Diane creates a spatial rift to transport the bullets back behind God of Death Schnitzel, making them hit him in the back. Schnitzel lets out another holler and his eyes somehow turn even blacker than before, as his fingertips glow dark green and he fires out several strings of decay which wrap around Mr. Murder Man and Diane. Schnitzel tries to use the strings to slam Diane and Mr. Murder Man together, but the strings suddenly disappear, and God of Death Schnitzel looks down to see them tied around his own neck.

"Looking for these?" asks Codename: Lost, before letting go of the strings and kicking God of Death Schnitzel down into the ground. Schnitzel rights himself on the way down and uses the force of his landing to propel himself back upwards towards Codename: Lost, only to be blocked as DEATH uses the undead bodies of the people Schnitzel killed when he threw the Lead Farfel to cut Schnitzel off in the air. God of Death Schnitzel, now unsure of who to attack, lets out a furious roar and destroys the wall of zombies. While all of the super assassins continue attacking him, Schnitzel closes his eyes and ignores the damage, instead focusing on a power deep within him. Schnitzel holds out his hands and begins firing raw decay energy, the blackest lasers causing buildings and streets to instantly crumbles. Schnitzel lets out a long continuous "RADDA!" as he continues blindly firing the lasers, which the super assassins continue dodging. Schnitzel suddenly detects something right in front of him, and laughs as this was what he had been hoping for. Before she has time to react, Diane is suddenly blasted by a laser of decay from Schnitzel's mouth as he redirects the energy from his hands. The other super assassins see this happen and momentarily stop what they're doing, glancing at each other and then nodding before jumping back again.

God of Death Schnitzel, now glowing with black and green energy, growls as he looks at the three super assassins moving around him, waiting for one of them to slip up. However, he is suddenly surprised as he feels a familiar sensation in his chest, this time far more potent than before. As Schnitzel's movements grind to a halt, he hears a voice coming from behind him.

"Word of advice: next time go for the guy who can bring back dead people first." says Hat, before fading away back to the afterlife. While Schnitzel is still frozen, Mr. Murder Man rummages through his weapons and randomly grabs one without looking.

"Radda radda RADDA? Radda!" laughs Schnitzel through his gritted teeth, seemingly amused by this weapon choice.

"Why yes, I do intend to kill you with an ordinary straight razor." says Mr. Murder Man, jumping upwards right as Schnitzel regains mobility of his arms. Schnitzel charges up an attack, but suddenly finds that his energy of decay has left him. Schnitzel cranes his neck around to see Codename: Lost nonchalantly holding an orb of his own energy, before snapping her fingers to make it disappear completely. Before Schnitzel can even say "RADDA", he realizes that turning around at all was a mistake, and Mr. Murder Man slashes his throat open, causing the ichor of decay to come gushing out. Schnitzel's black eyes roll back into his head as he falls to the ground, his immense weight causing his body to dig four feet into the ground before finally coming to a stop. Mr. Murder Man, DEATH, and Codename: Lost glance at each other, and DEATH and Codename: Lost both return to their respective Singularities while Mr. Murder Man heads back to the coffee shop.


	119. Agree to Disagree

Far outside of the town, Darkness the Edgelord watches as a strange being made of unnaturally straight metal beams wiggles its way out of a portal. This is Gammalation, the metallic alternate former self of Betalation. Gammalation only now heard about the disappearance of Alphalation and Betalation, and with nowhere to turn, searched for someone with great chaotic energy and found Darkness. Gammalation angrily puts his arms on Darkness the Edgelord's shoulders and shakes him while he talks.

"Whaddya know about Alphalation and Betalation?" demands Gammalation. Darkness doesn't respond, and brushes Gammalation's hands off of his shoulders.

"You don't even realize who you're talking to. I could kill you easily, kid, but you aren't even worth my time." scoffs Darkness the Edgelord.

"Hey, you! Help me out here!" Gammalation calls out to Peanut, who is walking nearby.

"Huh? Oh, me? Can I help you?" asks Peanut confusedly.

"Yeah, this guy here seems to think he's better than me for no good reason." responds Gammalation. Peanut shrugs and walks over to talk to him.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, KID!" shouts Darkness the Edgelord, using his dark abilities to eradicate Peanut before he comes any closer. Gammalation sees this complete disregard for the life of others, and his eye twitches furiously.

"Why, you-I'm gonna sink yer battleship." says Gammalation, before charging towards Darkness at a surprisingly fast speed. Darkness slaps Gammalation away, sending the titan of metal flying into a nearby tree. Gammalation quickly stands up again, seemingly unfazed despite the clear damage to his body. Gammalation runs towards Darkness again, and Darkness chuckles and smacks Gammalation again, causing his body to bend at a highly unnatural angle. Darkness the Edgelord stomps down on Gammalation before he can get up again, and begins to charge up an attack, but is suddenly sucker punched by one of Gammalation's metal limbs extending in a wild and unpredictable manner and hitting him in the face. When Darkness stumbles backwards, Gammalation flips to his feet and rams his body into Darkness the Edgelord's legs, dislocating both of his kneecaps. Darkness gasps in pain and begins crawling towards an edgy portal that he opened, but before he can escape through the portal, Gammalation grabs him by the leg and starts dragging him back out. Darkness the Edgelord tries to shake Gammalation off, but due to the state of his kneecaps this simply isn't possible. Darkness the Edgelord realizes he has no way of escaping this, so he decides that if he's going to die, he's going to take down Gammalation with him. Darkness the Edgelord uses the last of his strength to flip his body around with his arms, sending Gammalation halfway through the portal. Before he can do anything, Darkness the Edgelord closes the portal, cutting both him and Gammalation in half.

Atticus Finch glares at Boo Radley, who is gaping in awe at the massive opening where Atticus entered the house through an unlocked window.

"What are you doing, Mr. Finch? I live here! I don't have to let you in!" Boo yells, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

"This isn't about me, it's about you. I have sufficient evidence to condemn you for committing tax fraud, which is a serious offense that could get you in a lot of trouble." Atticus responds calmly, before cracking his knuckles and charging his phone, which he had left unplugged overnight.

"No, no, no, NO! You just don't get it! You should know by now that all that stuff is just rumors, there's no truth to any of it!" Boo Radley sighs, putting his hands in his pockets and shooting a glance at the door.

"That's what I thought, too, but the paperwork says otherwise. Maybe an adult would be more reasonable about this." explains Atticus, ascending up the stairs towards Boo's father's room.

"Whoa, hey, get back down here! Let's talk about this, okay? Don't take another step towards that door!" shouts Boo quickly, punching a hole in some notebook paper. Atticus stops and turns around, walking up to Boo and grabbing the paper from him.

"What is this? Some kind of shopping list?" Asks Atticus, smacking his dry lips.

"No, it's my chores. Taxes, bills, bank accounts, that kind of stuff. I have to amount to my responsibilities, you know? Listen, maybe I did commit tax fraud, but we're friends, right? I've just had a lot going on lately, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." says Boo, maintaining eye contact with Atticus.

"Normally, the answer would be a definitive no, but I guess I'll allow it just this once, under one condition. I need you to come with be to help with something. I'm sure you already know what I'm talking about, so come on, let's go." Atticus says, prompting Boo to nod quickly with little hesitation while Atticus leads him outside.


	120. Nightmare Come True

As Bus Man wanders the streets of Lorain, he hears a strange rustling from within the dumpster near him. When Bus Man goes to investigate, he is assaulted by the figure who leaps out and tackles him to the ground. This man is Cholly Breedlove, named this despite the fact that he doesn't actually breed love in any way. Cholly tenderly fuses with Bus Man to become Cholbus, the physical manifestation of the emotion of fear. Cholbus immediately teleports to Hecker Onion, who takes a moment to recognize Cholbus due to Bus Man's signature smile not being as prominent.

"You again? What could you POSSIBLY want? I told you, you can't take my soul again!" says Hecker Onion, grabbing his Hecczooka and firing high velocity hecks at Cholbus. To his surprise, though, Cholbus walks right through the onion gas and grabs Hecker Onion, ripping and shredding Hecker Onion's many layers with his black claws until he is only half the size he started with. Cholbus grabs the now-frightened Hecker Onion and unhinges his jaw, before viciously biting off his face and throwing the rest of the empty husk of an onion body into the garbage. Cholbus almost throws up because of how bad Hecker Onion's face, which contained his soul, tastes, but he swallows it anyways just to seal Hecker Onion's fate. Cholbus suddenly hears a strange voice behind him.

"Hhey" says Sisn, his sunglasses long gone, showing that his eyes have become void of the Realms they once held within. Cholbus walks up to Sisn, who starts to walk the other direction to escape, but isn't fast enough and ends up getting grabbed by the uvula. Sisn calls for his friends, who begin to literally crawl out of the woodwork of the surrounding buildings. A distinct 'puh-SLURRRRP' can be heard as the ionized Treggo emerges, followed by Nicko Lodeon, and finally Ben Littlejohn. The three amigos nod at each other and perform a fusion rap to merge with Sisn and become the almighty Cloaka Ultimus.

"Are you ready for a reality check? Because you're fake." says Cloaka, decking the stunned Cholbus in the jaw. Cholbus chokes and coughs up one of his signature teeth, gasping as he feels the gap where it once was. Cholbus angrily melts into a shadow and reforms behind Cloaka Ultimus, grabbing both of his arms and twisting them behind his back. Cloaka Ultimus laughs, which surprises Cholbus, who is not prepared as Cloaka's head spins 180 degrees around and he sticks his tongue directly into Cholbus's face, making a distinct "elhh" sound while doing so. Cholbus is left without a sense of smell from the attack, forcing him to navigate by sight like he always has. Cholbus stumbles back as he lets go of Cloaka Ultimus, but when he tries to melt into a shadow again, Cloaka Ultimus reaches into the ground and pulls Cholbus back out.

"I'll show YOU the difference between mods and ions!" whispers Cloaka Ultimus as he begins spilling Cholbus from the inside out. Cholbus screeches as he tries to recover his fluids, but no matter what he does, they keep on spilling right back out. Cholbus decides that since he can't save himself fast enough, he just needs to kill Cloaka Ultimus to stop the spilling, so he begins extracting Cloaka's four part soul. Cloaka Ultimus ignores this and intensifies his spilling even further, soon causing Cholbus to be unable to exist any longer, and disappear into absolute nothingness. Cloaka Ultimus smiles at his victory and pulls up a chair so he can sit down on his computer and play a nice refreshing game of Quake.

Elsewhere, a strange copy of a manga suddenly falls off of a shelf, and opens despite nobody being around to open it. As strange otherworldly energy radiates from the book, a one-armed red umbrella and a strange bat-like "creature" both emerge from the pages and travel into the distance to probably be seen again. The manga shop owner groans and puts the book back on the shelf. Normally when this happens he tracks down the escaped beings and forces them back into the books, but these two? Way too much trouble for him to deal with, he'll just let them be somebody else's problem.

In a strange cave a little ways outside of the town, near where the clouds are forming, a seemingly ordinary man named Cave'em is talking to Slockhard Randnor. This cave seems to contain the last surviving population of bhears in the entire Trifecta, as well as a small CVS Pharmacy run by a single employee named Mark.

"So like, you said you were pretty big back in the day?" asks Cave'em.

"OH YEAH, I used to be a huge deal. Things eventually just got way too intense for me, though, and I had to just leave. What's the deal with you, anyways?" responds Slockhard Randnor, eating a few candies he got at the CVS.

"Well, you're not gonna believe this, but I was actually supposed to be helping in this big crazy plan to usurp the Crusty Old Man. I was supposed to attack these five people when they came to my cave, but they just never showed up, so I just kinda waited around and eventually I started travelling and I ended up here at some point. Speaking of that cave, hey, Mark, didn't you work in that CVS in the town I was near?" Cave'em says, turning to look inside the CVS.

"Uh, yeah, probably." says Mark, not really paying attention to what Cave'em is saying. Cave'em shrugs and waves goodbye to Slockhard Randnor, who walks outside and begins to head towards the town.


	121. Genuine Cuisine

Chef Nikku suddenly stumbles upon the cave, since it is right near his lair. He doesn't notice Cave'em or the CVS, but he does seem to take note of the bhears, who seem to be concerned about his presence. Chef Nikku pulls out a plate of his cookies and offers it to the bhears, who all sniff the cookies carefully before devouring them. All of the bhears simultaneously die from the salt overdose without even becoming Nikkus, and Chef Nikku sighs not because he just made a species go extinct but because the cookies didn't work properly. As he exits the cave, a pair of judgmental eyes glare at him from afar. Chef Nikku hears stomping coming towards him and turns to see B'hear Air charging angrily towards him with a thirst for vengeance. Chef Nikku quickly deduces that he can't outrun B'hear Air, so he waits until the last second and throws his own hat onto B'hear, causing B'hear to maul the confused innocent chef who had been possessed this whole time. The hat's possessive effect sets in, converting B'hear Air into Bhear Nikku and trapping B'hear Air inside of his own mind. B'hear Air searches the empty void of his psyche for some kind of escape, and eventually finds some kind of opening, which he slips through to see Possessive Nikku controlling him. B'hear Air roars and runs towards Possessive Nikku, who quickly forces B'hear Air to be mortally wounded, since Possessive Nikku has full control over everything in this place. However, instead of dying, B'hear Air begins glowing crimson, his wound healing as he ascends and becomes Groodoo. Now that he is no longer merely a construct of his own mind, but another being entirely, Groodoo is unable to be controlled by Possessive Nikku, and he is able to wrestle Possessive Nikku away from control of the body for long enough that he can send Bhear Nikku through a shattered mirror into the SHADOW ZONE, a world very similar to our own, but the reflections are so much darker that far down. Possessive Nikku is unable to remain inside of Bhear Nikku's mind due to not understanding how to properly exist in the SHADOW ZONE, so he is forced to eject himself from Bhear Nikku's body, causing it to convert into Groodoo, who growls at Possessive Nikku before leaving the SHADOW ZONE, seeming to shatter as he disappears from Possessive Nikku's sight.

The Supreme Overseers and Pista Pasta begin individually going through each dish, taking out a notepad with the names of all the competitors.

"Mmm, this lemon is very unique, but it seems to be more of an artistic expression than an actual meal. Robert "Retcon Robert" Jusku did not do a good job at demonstrating the aspect of decay at all, and-" the Supreme Overseer is interrupted as the inner lemon suddenly grows legs and reveals itself as Lemmy the Lemon, before running away. The Supreme Overseers all pull out a red pen and cross off Retcon Robert's name, disqualifying him for improper sedation of his dish.

"Mmm, a SHOE CAKE! I haven't had one of these since the Great Feast! I don't know about the rest of you, but I can taste plenty of chaos in this dish, which is to be expected from a chef such as Grease Curtis Spoon. This one is definitely worth more consideration than the previous dish, even if it could have been better." A few Supreme Overseers nod in agreement, while others silently and respectfully disagree.

"Absolutely disgusting. Uuahgh, this is far too much salt even for a Saltwater Stew. While Nikku the Other Salty One clearly tried to implement flavor into his dish, he failed completely, even for a rival. Not worth at all." All of the Supreme Overseers agree, some drinking water to wash out the taste before crossing Nikku off of their lists.

"This Jesus Martinez fellow is quite the character. Even for a resolve chef, his unmatched determination is enough to make him pass for a passion chef. Look just how much care he put into this Nacho Taco Burrito Tortilla Quesadilla! He even added extra Frijoles Enojados! Reminds me of the holidays." the Supreme Overseers smile and nod, and Pista Pasta makes an 'ok' symbol with his hand. They all mark down Jesus as a definite possibility.

"Does...does this even count as food? What exactly was Buttermilk "Buddy" Dogg going for with this...creation? The fact that he had the audacity to write the recipe just makes it that much worse. This Tendie Dip is an absolute no-go." All of the Supreme Overseers shake their heads in agreement and cross Buttermilk off of their lists.

"Wow, this Poppy Seed Bagel on a Popsicle Stick is really something else. I can't believe how good it tastes, considering ripeness was really the only aspect focused on. Honestly, I'd say Popsicle "Poppy" Dombagel could definitely benefit from becoming a Magnum Chef." The Supreme Overseers seem confused at first, but most of them agree and draw a checkmark next to Popsicle's name, with a few marking her as a 'maybe'.

"Man, this Philly Cheesesteak is REALLY good. I don't even usually eat junk food like this, but MMMMMM is it tasty. For a passion chef, too! This Leo fellow sure is a great chef, I can practically SEE the flavor in this dish, by which I mean the flavor is LITERALLY OVER THERE near those dragons! If he were a flavor chef, this dish would easily win the tournament for Leo. I think we might have our victors decided, no? These next two dishes would have to be absolutely godly to have a chance." Most of the Supreme Overseers draw checkmarks next to Leo's name, except for a few who are suspicious about the ingredients of the dish and did not eat enough of it to start tripping like the others.

"Say, doesn't it seem odd that this Fire Roasted Sirloin Steak that the flavor chef Gunslinger Gary doesn't taste as flavorful as the dish that was made by a passion chef? I have a sneaking suspicion that Leo used an unauthorized ingredient in his dish, which is breaking one of the very few rules of the tournament. I think we should disqualify Leo, and instead elect Gary and this delicious steak to be the victor instead." Many of the Supreme Overseers, who have now overcome the LSD for the most part, agree and cross of Leo's name, instead putting a check next to Gary, though several others do the opposite.

"MMMM! This Meat Lover's Pupperoni Pizza has literally exceeded every single expectation I ever had for it, especially considering it was made by the dog Baron! The texture is flawless, everything is perfectly distributed across each slice, and the flavor isn't half bad for a chef specializing in texture! I honestly think that this is better than either of the previous two dishes. I hereby propose that our two victors are Popsicle and Baron, the Servant of Ripeness and the Pupil of Texture." All of the Supreme Overseers stand up and clap, throwing their lists to the side.

"The victors of the tournament have been decided! Congratulations to Baron the dog and Popsicle Dombagel!" the Supreme Overseers announce over the loudspeaker. As soon as the announcement finishes, both Baron and Popsicle are teleported to the victory stage, just in time for a yellow and purple flashing ATM to slowly descend from the black clouds back on Vanilla CD VII.


	122. Pay Your Respects

All of the Doctors' heads simultaneously explode, with the exception of Doc Fresh, as their power fully exits their bodies and flows outwards. Back on Vanilla CD VII, the Jetcket lands and returns to a concealed state beneath the black armor of the newly formed Overlord Pete, also known as Rich Bankruptcy, Son of the Crusty Old Man.

In the early eras of the Trifecta, the Crusty Old Man was the sole figure of authority who was tasked with maintaining the entire Trifecta on its own. The Ones were not expected to do anything other than watch over their Dualities and report back to the Crusty Old Man. However, the Crusty Old Man did not mind this, and he was able to become close friends with many of his subjects. Among these subjects was the young exuberant man known as Billy Maize, who ended up becoming the Crusty Old Man's first ever Attendant. Billy Maize took his job of advertising and maintaining public relations very seriously, but then one fateful day Billy Maize was attacked and killed by the rogue combat robot known as Robot 4211. Robot 4211 was converted into the organic life form known as Nikku, using a machine that also ended up producing Possessive Nikku in the aftermath of the conversion. However, the Crusty Old Man came to the realization that if Billy Maize could die, any of his other friends or Attendants could die just as easily, and with this new perspective of mortality, the Crusty Old Man decided he would use his own DNA to create a son. This son, who became known as Rich Bankruptcy, was created with the sole purpose of finding and killing anybody who could pose a threat to the friends of the Crusty Old Man. However, due to the vagueness of this task, Rich Bankruptcy went on a rampage and killed several entire Macrochasms full of innocent people, due to one of the Crusty Old Man's friends being a very weak and feeble individual who could have been killed by practically anybody. The Crusty Old Man could not destroy Rich Bankruptcy due to a failsafe in his DNA, so he was instead forced to wipe Rich Bankruptcy's memory and seal away his power to put him in a highly suppressed state, the only evidence of his former power being his excessive wealth. He then used some of Rich Bankruptcy's DNA to create a grandson, who was split into three pieces and scattered throughout Singularity 5 with the specific purpose of killing Rich Bankruptcy if he ever was freed from his suppressed state. As one final measure, the Crusty Old Man then used this grandson's DNA to create a great grandson, known as The McGangBanger or Oldie the Leatherhound, who was split into two parts to keep an eye on the goings-on of the rest of his 'family'. They were to investigate anybody who requested a 'McGangBang', since this was the code that the grandson was told to say if Rich Bankruptcy were ever to emerge again. Now, Overlord Pete has returned, and has abandoned his original purpose now that he has regained his memory of what his father did to him. Overlord Pete reaches into his pocket and pulls out the picture of the Crusty Old Man, scowling as he crushes it in his hand.

Overlord Pete raises his staff to the sky, causing the black clouds to spread much more rapidly as it begins to produce black lightning which destroys everything it touches. Almost immediately, Slockhard Randnor is struck by this black lightning, followed soon after by Crush and Clam. Overlord Pete suddenly feels the presence of thousands of beings behind him, but sees nothing when he turns around. However, he finally looks down and sees Retcon Robert standing there angrily with his army behind him. Robert starts to yell at Pete, but Pete just smirks and taps his staff lightly on the ground, enveloping the entire army in wealth energy and suspending them in the air. While the Roberts all wriggle their legs furiously, Overlord Pete points a single ring-clad finger towards them and fires a wealth blast that completely disintegrates every single toothpick, leaving not even a splinter for them to reform from. Overlord Pete continues casually strolling down the road, and he sees Stock pic, who he fires a wealth laser at for no particular reason, leaving nothing behind but a stock image of some pennies. Overlord Pete walks into the parking lot of S'perb: Genuine Cuisine and is confronted by Artichoke, who is nonchalant as always.

"Hello, Rich. I knew you would show up eventually. I hate to inform you, but the Trifecta will not go down as you planned. I've made sure of that. You'll be able to initiate the Great Breach, but your plan will ultimately end in failure. That is all I have to say to you. Make of that what you will." says Artichoke, holding his arms out as though taunting Pete. Overlord Pete fires a beam from his staff, and at the last second, Artichoke disappears through a Gateway that forms momentarily at his feet, but Overlord Pete doesn't see this and assumes that he killed Artichoke with the beam. Overlord Pete turns around and sees Doctor Oktoberfest, Slav Steve, Curly Brace, and Buff Dedede all standing nearby in fighting stances.

"You may be big, but my gun is bigger!" bellows Slav Steve, unloading his weapon on Overlord Pete. Overlord Pete grins as the bullets uselessly bounce off of him, and he slowly walks towards Slav Steve and picks him up with one hand.

"NOW THAT...THAT'S RICH." chuckles Overlord Pete, meeting eyes with the terrified Slav Steve. Overlord Pete spins Slav Steve around in the air several times and then slams him down onto Doctor Oktoberfest, killing both of them easily. Buff Dedede pounds his chest and pulls out a large hammer, but Overlord Pete blocks the hammer with his staff and kicks a hole straight through Buff Dedede's chest, sending his heart flying onto the pavement. Curly Brace frowns and charges towards Overlord Pete, only to be immediately annihilated by a wealth beam. Overlord Pete twirls his staff for extra style points and then heads back towards the town, where he sees Leo and Gunslinger Gary. Overlord Pete recognizes the Ring of Bloogly, and lets out a growl as he points the staff towards Leo and Gary. Leo starts to run away while Gary stands frozen with fear, and Overlord Pete continues aiming at Leo while he runs away. Overlord Pete unleashes the economic attack, but before it hits Leo, Cosbert rushes in and blocks the blast with his extreme girth, grinning at Overlord Pete while he roars with fury. Cosbert uses the last of his powers to create a Gateway to the near future underneath Overlord Pete and force him through it, giving the town time to evacuate before Pete's return. Cosbert is then destroyed the rest of the way, leaving Leo and Gary staring in perplexed awe before running as fast as they can out of town.


	123. Odd Epiphany

Popsicle and Baron are both promoted to Magnum Chefs by the Supreme Overseers, who then send Baron back to Vanilla CD VII. Popsicle is told to stay behind, though, and all of the Supreme Overseers and Pista Pasta step aside as Doc Fresh calmly walks towards Popsicle.

"Hello there, Popsicle. I believe you are allowed to tell me 'I told you so'. I underestimated this threat, and this might not go as well as I had hoped. Now, without further delay…" Doc Fresh puts his hand on Popsicle's forehead and absorbs himself into her somehow, sacrificing himself to greatly increase the scale of Popsicle's Magnum Chef abilities. Popsicle is greatly confused by this, but before she can ask any questions, she is sent back to the outskirts of the town.

The Warrel watches confusedly as the doors of the Chuck E. Cheese are kicked open by none other than Crime, still alive after all this time. Following Crime is Lunk the Destroyer, who heads off on his own way and leaves Crime to deal with the Warrel on his own. The Warrel is not threatened by this pathetic weakling in any way, and it casually approaches Crime and smacks him in the joints, decimating his entire skeletal structure. However, Crime knew that this was coming, and had come prepared. Crime pulls out a cup of fun spiders that he made by infusing some spiders with Chuckium from the Ball Pit. Crime drinks the fun spiders, allowing for him to become Crimuel L. Swingriak, the Director of Fun. The Warrel grows several tendrils of pure w and tries to grab Crimuel with them, but its tendrils begin burning upon making contact with Crimuel's body. Crimuel uses this distraction to his advantage and sprays silly string all over the Warrel, allowing for Crimuel to throw it around for a while without making contact with any of the dangerous fluids held within. The Warrel manages to eventually corrode the silly string and break free, before splashing antifreeze all over Crimuel. Crimuel is unharmed by this, but everything in his body suddenly begins moving against his will, since the antifreeze prevented it from remaining in place. The Warrel begins spitting more fluids at Crimuel, who is having trouble dodging due to the effects of the antifreeze on his body. When the antifreeze finally wears off, Crimuel disappears through a temporary portal and then reappears in a much more fun way. Crimuel holds out his hand, and his fingertips become more hands, which then have the same thing happen to them, and this cycle repeats until the chain of hands all simultaneously smack the Warrel, breaking through its defenses and fracturing its hull. The Warrel begins to wiggle in a horrifying yet oddly fun manner as it implodes in on itself, releasing gallons of highly dangerous Wegleum all over the surrounding ground as well as Crimuel. Crimuel tries desperately to clean himself off, but he can barely even scrub away the surface before he is completely distilled by the substance.

As Tai Lopez finally picks a book out from his many shelves, he hears his garage door opening, and is promptly assaulted by hdet, who grabs Tai by the hair and throws him outside before curb stomping him repeatedly. Tai tries to call for help, but the curb stomp barrage makes this an impossible task. However, hdet is soon stopped by Grease, who slides over and begins yelling at hdet.

"Hey! Stop that! You're not even doing it right, you amateur! What, does this guy owe you money or something? You'll never get it from him with techniques like that! You gotta position your foot like THIS, and stomp a lot harder! It makes it so they can't roll out of the way!" says Grease, demonstrating the proper curb stomp technique to hdet. Hdet thanks Grease, and the two begin simultaneously curb stomping Tai Lopez over and over again. With each stomp, Tai starts to drift closer and closer to unconsciousness, only to be jolted awake by the next stomp. However, Tai begins to take in the methodical nature of the stomps, ignoring the pain and listening to the world around him. The distant screeching of tires as cars frantically drive down the road, the sounds of birds chirping in the trees, his own broken teeth clattering on the pavement, all of it comes together in Tai's mind, and he suddenly rises up, passing directly through hdet and Grease's feet as they look on in perplexed bewilderment. Enlightened Tai Lopez turns to the pair of thugs and nods at them.

"Here in my garage…" Enlightened Tai Lopez whispers, before astral projecting a Lamborghini at Grease and hdet. While hdet manages to jump out of the way, Grease is unable to react in time, and the vehicle brutally collides with him, his blood tinting the ethereal surface of the luxury car a deep red. Hdet trembles as he watches Grease's corpse fall to the ground, and he tries to run away. Enlightened Tai Lopez does not stop hdet, instead watching calmly while hdet runs carelessly into a minefield and trips, blowing himself to smithereens like some kind of idiot. Enlightened Tai Lopez starts to head back into his garage, but suddenly hears a strange roar from the sky, and looks up to see a gargantuan shoe coming down on top of him, ending his life once and for all with one last brutal curb stomp.


	124. Big Guys Finish Last

Unburdened Godzoda lets out another roar as he lifts up his food and looks around for miles. He sees Cloaka Ultimus flying towards him, and uses his dragon hot breath to incinerate Cloaka Ultimus like a Kit-Kat. Godzoda then goes on a rampage through the town, destroying several buildings. Godzoda craves more destruction, though, so he gets on a giant flying skateboard and begins flying over the shoreline towards the ceiling of the Realm. However, after travelling all the way to the other side of the planet and almost reaching the ceiling, he is suddenly struck down by ordinary lightning, and falls to the ground. Godzoda angrily gets up and looks for the perpetrator of this foul deed, and has his attention drawn to a foghorn being sounded from the nearby water.

"You're BOing down, big boy." says Panspark, meeting eyes with the great beast from far below as she stands in the cockpit of the U.S.S. Bojangles. Standing with her are Tic Tac Jack, Chef Hatchet, and Dag Gudz, who have also been waiting on the submarine for this moment. However, Tic Tac Jack is suddenly distracted by a strange red and yellow circle that waves to him, which he recognizes as being his long-lost rival, K'nek For. Tic Tac Jack nods at the others and heads off to meet with K'nek For, while Panspark, Chef Hatchet, and Dag Gudz deal with Unburdened Godzoda. Chef Hatchet begins firing the chicken n biscuit cannons, while Panspark begins flying around on a lightning bolt shaped hoverboard. Dag Gudz helps Chef Hatchet by steering the submarine around to dodge Godzoda's feet while Panspark keeps him occupied. Godzoda lets out a roar and enters his Super Saiyan form as he continuously swipes at Panspark, who responds by zapping him with lightning. Panspark realizes she needs to do more damage, so she sets the hoverboard to autopilot and holds both of her arms above her head to form a ball of lightning to penetrate Godzoda's thick armor. Godzoda growls as he sees this, and draws the Holy Sword Excalibur from its ancient sheath. Panspark is unable to do anything as the weapon sails through the air towards her, its homing properties rendering the hoverboard's agility useless. Panspark desperately throws the incomplete lightning attack at Godzoda, who shrugs it off like nothing while the Holy Sword Excaliber slices Panspark into three pieces before returning to its sheath and entering its dormant state once again. Godzoda lets out a victory roar and uses his mighty foot to crush the U.S.S. Bojangles faster than it can escape. Chef Hatchet is immediately killed, but Unburdened Godzoda watches as Dag Gudz crawls out of the wreckage, his casing damaged by the attack.

"I got you...I got you Gudz…" chuckles Dag Gudz as he pulls out an emergency vape and uses it diagonally to hyper-empower his inner black hole as his casing shatters, destroying him as well as an entire fifth of Vanilla CD VII. Godzoda is sent flying by the attack, his unburdened strength great enough that he is able to run away before the inescapable black hole fully activates. As he stops running, Godzoda suddenly sees a small green man holding a bouquet of flowers that Godzoda recognizes as being from Asgarden. Godzoda meets eyes with Lunk, who has entered his God of Destruction form and is frowning at Godzoda.

Tic Tac Jack and K'nek For stare at the vast destruction caused by the battle, but they have more pressing matters at hand. Tic Tac Jack and K'nek For enter a latin standoff with each other, but before either can take action, an unusual Gateway unlike any other Gateway seen thus far appears, and from it creeps an all-too-familiar pair of black legs. Iso-Nikku lets out a slurping hiss as he emerges from the Gateway, which fades away behind him.

"Your TaSty TasTy SoUL BelOnGS to ME nOw, JACK!" whispers Iso-Nikku at the top of his lungs.

"What no that is impossible it has not been the amount of years on the contract" responds Tic Tac Jack monotonously.

"You FOOL! You made the MISTAKE of TRAINING in one of those AFTERLIFE TRAINING CHAMBERS! Those places make time go by REALLY FAST! The time you SPENT in there counts ToWaRdS The CONTrACt TimE!" grinds Iso-Nikku, crossing his legs.

"Not Tic Tac Toeday, bitch." Jack grunts, turning his full attention to Iso-Nikku, only to have K'nek For step in front of him.

"If you wanna fight Jack, you gotta fight me too! Your couldve nevet bbean prepare for hwat I have prepered fer yew!" ponders K'nek For, entering another fighting stance. "Now, get ready fo rmy sekrit technic!" K'nek For multiplies himself into four pieces side-by-side, entering his WALL FORME. Iso-Nikku tries to get around K'nek For to reach Jack, but finds the task to be impossible. With no other choice, Iso-Nikku gurgles angrily and prepares to fight.

"BU-BU-BU-BUMP!" moans Iso-Nikku, sending a dark tendril directly towards K'nek For. The tendril uselessly falls to the ground, unable to penetrate K'nek For's defense, and before Iso-Nikku can go for another attack, Tic Tac Jack jumps up from behind K'nek For in his O form.

"Go Fuckus Yourselfus!" screams Jack, firing a magical energy blast at Iso-Nikku. Iso-Nikku charges up a power kick and reflects the blast at Jack, but it passes right through the empty hole in his body. K'nek For takes advantage of this distraction and switches to a vertical arrangement known as his BLADE FORME, slicing Iso-Nikku in two hotdog style. As Iso-Nikku lets out an otherworldly screech and begins to dissolve, Tic Tac Jack and K'nek For turn to each other and lock eyes, ready to have the fight to end all fights.

Unburdened Godzoda approaches Lunk curiously, confused about the flowers. When Unburdened Godzoda draws close, Lunk throws the flowers into his face and jumps back, surrounding himself with the power of destruction itself. Godzoda lets out an irritated roar and fires a blast of dragon hot breath at Lunk, who counters it with his own wave of destructive energy. The two beams collide in the air, and Lunk and Godzoda lock eyes as they both channel as much power as possible into their attacks. As Lunk's power begins to approach Godzoda, Godzoda remembers that he can just cheat, so he slides underneath the beam and kicks Lunk right in the face. Lunk's nose begins bleeding, and as he tastes the blood, he remembers exactly why he's fighting. Lunk silently forms a blade of pure destruction, and just as Godzoda is about to stomp on him, he slices off the beast's legs, sending it tumbling to the ground. The ground shakes when the colossal reptilian monster crashes down onto it, , and Lunk grabs Godzoda by the nasty hand and uses his powers of destruction to destroy his own connection to gravity. Lunk then takes one mighty leap, and takes Godzoda down along with himself by flying directly into the sun, the blazing fire consuming both of the ancient beings as though they are any other average Dominators.


	125. Mind over Matter

Back in the town, Shavaq walks outside and sees that the entire garden has been set on fire. Standing before her beyond the flames is Belethor the Merciless, riding on his noble steed Tarsilius Raptorus. Belethor just so happened to be the telemarketer that Shavaq repeatedly hung up on, so he decided to take matters into his own hands to advertise his business.

"EVERYTHING's for sale-" begins Belethor, only to be cut off as Shavaq uses her powers to take control of Tarsilius Raptorus and make it run away, causing Belethor to lose his footing and fall into the fire. Shavaq starts to head inside to call the fire department, but her ankle is suddenly grabbed by a scorching hand. "Do come back…" says a horrifically burnt Belethor, before staggering to his feet and taking in the blaze around him. Belethor's body lights up with the fire and he lets out a laugh that distorts until it becomes completely inhuman as he becomes Hellethor, the Infernal False God. Hellethor sends a horde of fiery souls of the damned towards Shavaq, who is unable to dodge them before they grab her and drag her to the depths of Hell, where she is thrown into the Fiery Fist Arena.

"Some may call this junk, me, I call them treasures." declares Hellethor as he drops down in front of Shavaq, holding two hellfire chains covered in vicious barbed hooks. Shavaq tries to use some plants to restrain Hellethor, but the conditions in Hell do not allow for plants to grow. Hellethor grins a wicked grin and sends forth his chains, which wrap around Shavaq's arms, instantly giving her seventh degree burns. Hellethor starts to reel in Shavaq, but is distracted when he hears a faint barking above him. Hellethor looks up and sees Baron in his Magnum Chef outfit drop down, before letting out a small bark which causes the hellfire chains to melt into cookie dough, freeing Shavaq. Baron rushes over to Hellethor while he's still confused, and high-fives his exposed left palm, which just so happens to be Hellethor's only weak spot. Hellethor roars in agonizing fury as he collapses to the ground and is violently ripped from reality. The souls that had been spectating the event begin angrily chasing after Shavaq and Baron, but are unable to catch up before the two escape through a portal back to Vanilla CD VII.

In the next town over from the town where Shavaq and Baron return, people begin panicking and evacuating as some evil force ravages the land. Thousands of corpses line the streets with their mouths bleeding, as a dark figure twitches angrily and walks slowly down the road. This figure is Dead Threadmore, a mysterious entity overcome with fury due to his lack of memories. As Dead Threadmore walks further down the street, he has another surge of rage and punches a building hard enough that it collapses instantly. However, when Dead Threadmore turns back to the road ahead of him, he sees a bulky green figure standing in his way.

"You there. Stop this savage rampage, or I'll make you stop it." declares Tank Frank, pointing an arm cannon at Dead Threadmore. Dead Threadmore's entire body twitches and he walks right up to Tank Frank and grabs him by the arm, before squeezing it hard enough that it begins to crack. Tank Frank lets out a shocked yell and fires off an explosive round in Dead Threadmore's face, knocking him back. However, Dead Threadmore stands back up, his flawless teeth glistening in the light as he smiles, his eyes twitching non-stop.

"Ha ha HA HA HA. That FUCKING hurt. I'll make you bleed at more than just the gums for that." roars Dead Threadmore, before having a strange convulsion. Dead Threadmore laughs maniacally and smashes his fist into his own head, causing blood to gush from the wound as Dead Threadmore digs deep into his own skull. Dead Threadmore pulls out a strange throbbing mass and crushes it in his hand. Tank Frank is highly unnerved by this and fires several more rounds at Dead Threadmore, but Dead Threadmore doesn't even flinch when they hit him. "What I just destroyed was my pain center. Your attacks can't stop me if I can't feel them! I don't need pain when I'M FUCKING INVINCIBLE!" cackles Dead Threadmore, punching the ground in front of him to open up a gaping chasm. Tank Frank quickly jumps to one side before the chasm reaches him, but Dead Threadmore was anticipating this, and quickly rushes over to Tank Frank and kicks him into the chasm, before jumping in after him.

"You're completely insane, you know that, right?" shouts Tank Frank, bracing himself for impact with the ground. As soon as Tank Frank crashes into the ground, Dead Threadmore lands on top of him, punching Tank Frank repeatedly in the face. Tank Frank finds that he is unable to move his upper body due to being pinned down by Threadmore, so he fires off his head cannon directly into Dead Threadmore's face. Threadmore's head is completely obliterated by the explosion, but the body suddenly regains its composure after staggering backwards a few steps, and the head regenerates itself. However, due to now being able to feel pain, Threadmore is in shock due to the severe trauma his body maintained from the fall, and Tank Frank stands up and starts repeatedly blasting Dead Threadmore. Dead Threadmore's body keeps regenerating, though, and eventually he manages to break free from his own shock and punch Tank Frank directly through the stomach. Tank Frank coughs and glares Dead Threadmore right in his eyes. "Why won't you just DIE already?!" growls Tank Frank, before collapsing motionlessly to the ground. For some reason, the word "DIE" resonates in Dead Threadmore's head repeatedly, and he stumbles backwards as he slowly begins to remember everything. Dead Threadmore sees visions flash before his eyes, visions of clean teeth, visions of the collapsing Cosmic Realm, visions of the name 'Flosst', and visions of a blackness that can only ever be provided by death itself. Dead Threadmore drops to his knees, and his body slowly begins to fall apart as his fate catches up with him. Within a few seconds, all that's left at the bottom of the chasm is Tank Frank's dead body and several very, VERY clean teeth lying on the ground next to him.


	126. Oversaturated Market

Atticus and Boo arrive at a strange set of ruins which holds an ancient device known only as the "groovy" machine. Very little is known about this machine's purpose or what it is supposed to do, but the two activation keys to the "groovy" machine have been held by the Finch family and the Radley family for generations. Atticus and Boo nod at each other and insert their keys, causing the machine to activate and emit a strange green glow. From within the machine emerges the ancient spirit guide Shaggy, who thanks Atticus and Boo before flying away to help elsewhere. Atticus and Boo nod back and smile, patting each other on the backs as a single bolt of black lightning destroys both of them.

Back in the town, Nikku stands in shock as he watches Overlord Pete return and immediately kill Buttermilk with a wealth beam, before turning his attention to Nikku himself. Upon meeting eyes with Nikku, Overlord Pete seems to become completely overcome by fury, realizing that the very same Robot 4211 he was essentially created to kill is still alive even now. Nikku starts firing salt at Overlord Pete, which has no effect as Overlord Pete stomps towards Nikku, the ground cracking under his feet with each mighty step. Overlord Pete grabs Nikku by the throat and begins tightening his grip, his yellow and purple eyes twitching with rage as he stares at the struggling Nikku. Jesus runs outside and tries to get Overlord Pete to let go of Nikku by punching his leg, but this has no effect and Jesus is forced to watch as Overlord Pete unhinges his jaw and fires a massive wealth laser that disintegrates Nikku completely, leaving only his Bug-A-Salt behind on the ground, which Overlord Pete then grinds to dust with his foot. Jesus stands in silence and suddenly hears the voice of Shaggy, who has temporarily come to the aid of Jesus.

"Man, you have to, like, do that thing you did when you fought El Grande Padre! That guy, like, killed your friends, you can't just, like, let him get away with that!" insists Shaggy while Jesus stands against the wall breathing heavily. No matter how hard he tries, he can't seem to ascend properly, despite Shaggy's insistence. However, Jesus takes a step towards Overlord Pete and dismisses Shaggy, saying that this is his fight, not Shaggy's. Shaggy shrugs and flies away, while Jesus closes his eyes and thinks about Nikku and Buttermilk, and how they had worked as a team even though they barely knew each other. Jesus then thinks about all of his friends and family that he's lost over time, and decides that he finally needs to take a stand for himself. Jesus opens his eyes, and suddenly sees a sad cowboy standing next to him.

"Howdy, I'm Bullseye Woody. I've been here for a while…" says the cowboy, tipping his hat to Jesus. Jesus blinks a few times and rubs his eyes, but Bullseye doesn't disappear, instead just walking away. Jesus turns to Overlord Pete again and lets out a violent shout as he ascends, a massive pillar of light forming around him before clearing. Jesus Blanco immediately jumps up and knees Overlord Pete in the jaw, taking Pete by surprise when it actually manages to hurt him.

"This...this POWER...WHAT IS THIS?" demands Pete angrily, rubbing his jaw.

"This is the end. You killed my friends, now prepare to die." says Jesus Blanco, before rapidly firing a barrage of bullets at Overlord Pete, who dodges every single one. However, Jesus then smirks, and all of the bullets stop in midair and turn towards Overlord Pete before resuming their motion all at once. Overlord Pete uses a wealth beam to disintegrate the bullets, and then looks back to Jesus, only to find that he's disappeared. Overlord Pete looks all around him, until he is suddenly assaulted by Jesus from above. Jesus punches Pete directly in one of his eyes, causing the Chuck E. Cheese token to crack and shatter into pieces. Overlord Pete roars and smacks Jesus Blanco in the gut with his staff, before replacing his eye with a backup that he had in his pocket. Jesus dodges several wealth lasers from Overlord Pete, and fires an Ultimate Masenko in return. Overlord Pete holds out his staff in front of him, the gem absorbing the blast as it begins to glow. Jesus tries to dodge the incoming attack, but he can't react in time and his leg is hit, causing Jesus to drop to the ground, vulnerable. Jesus pants and glares Pete directly in the eyes as Pete charges his next attack and unleashes it, wiping Jesus from the economy. Overlord Pete then looks up and sees B-D0G flying towards him with the RollJet, and quickly shoots him out of the sky with a single attack from his finger, the robots head making a few error noises before shutting down due to catastrophic failure.

Overlord Pete decides he has no reason to delay any longer, and begins to head directly to the Thread so that he can put his plan into action. As he is approaching the Thread, Overlord Pete encounters Prophet, who seems scared of Pete. Overlord Pete scowls and points his staff at Prophet, but his arm quivers as he looks into Prophet's eyes and begins remembering the time he spent with Swag Mastah. Overlord Pete slowly lowers his staff and gestures for Prophet to leave while he still can. Prophet obliges and exits through a portal, and as Pete continues towards the Thread, he sees another familiar face coming towards him. Overlord Pete begins growling angrily as George steps towards him, holding a strange ring in his hand.

"Pete! Is that you? It sure has been a while! I've been hanging on to this ring while I waited to see you again. It's the Ring of Death. Now, don't think I'll be giving it away for free, or for money. No, that would just be silly, because as you can see, we have the same amount of rings right now, and whoever puts on this ring will officially surpass the other in their ring count. So, what do you say we settle this over a good old fashioned game of Foosball?" George says, only to have Overlord Pete grab him by the wrist and snatch the Ring of Death from his hand. Overlord Pete charges up his staff and unleashes a wealth blast at George, but when the light fades, George is still standing there.

"WHAT?! HOW WERE YOU NOT INSTANTLY OBLITERATED BY THAT?" demands Pete, staring at George.

"Oh. I kind of thought you might do that. Don't worry, you've won this fight. It just might take a long time for your attack to destroy me due to all of my wealth." George sighs, staring awkwardly at Pete for a comically long time as he very slowly fades away into nothingness. Overlord Pete stares at the Ring of Death and puts it on, finally surpassing George at something. Overlord Pete shakes his head and continues towards the Thread, encountering one final obstacle as the two Planes of the Culinary Realm, Mobius and Gam, descend before him.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY. YOUR WORTHLESS REALM MEANS NOTHING TO ME." demands Pete, charging up an attack with his staff. Mobius and Gam immediately teleport out of the way of the wealth laser and start rushing towards Pete from both sides. Overlord Pete starts twirling his staff in front of him, firing a constant wealth beam which Mobius and Gam dodge and weave around as they approach. Eventually, both of the Planes draw close enough that they are able to hit Pete, sending him stumbling backwards. Overlord Pete regains his footing and slams his staff into the ground, causing a web of golden cracks to form under Mobius and Gam. Mobius manages to jump out of the way quickly, but Gam is trapped as the crack unleashes a massive upwards pillar of wealth, destroying Gam while Mobius looks on in terror. Mobius turns angrily to Pete, adrenaline coursing through his body as he charges directly at Pete. Mobius takes Pete by surprise when he burrows underground and reemerges beneath Pete, who just barely manages to block Mobius's attack with his staff, causing the staff to chip slightly. Pete unhinges his jaw again and grabs Mobius before he can escape, unleashing yet another massive wealth laser to destroy the pesky Plane. With all of the interruptions finally dealt with, Pete reaches the Thread and holds up his staff, absorbing the Cosmic Energy into it and turning the gem a violent shade of red. Overlord Pete fires the staff straight upwards, the massive amount of energy being enough to cause a massive crack to appear in spacetime, one that could perhaps even be called a great breach.


	127. Capitalist Punishment

Elsewhere, the other commander of the Army of the Fourth besides Raz'ful, Commander Skary Gary, has one of his sieges interrupted as a portal opens in front of him. From this portal come three familiar figures, who Skary Gary eyes with intrigue.

"Tell me, who are you? Don't make me get out my pocket dictator…" warns Skary Gary, entering a defensive stance.

"We're here to dismiss you from life." says Young Buckley, stepping out from the shadows alongside GOD Fieri and El Hermano. The three start to fuse together, but Skary Gary separates them by throwing a pocket comb in between the trio. Skary Gary points towards the heroes, and General Heil D. Morris and Sergeant Flaky both arrive on the scene and prepare for a battle. Heil D. runs towards GOD Fieri, "accidentally" stumbling repeatedly out of the way of GOD Fieri's sauce attacks. Heil D. reaches GOD Fieri and pulls out her nightstick, but when she tries to hit GOD Fieri, the nightstick simply shatters on contact with GOD Fieri's bristling abs. GOD Fieri picks up Heil D. and throws her into the sky, causing her to collide with an attack helicopter, exploding both her and the vehicle. Meanwhile, Sergeant Flaky seems surprisingly capable against El Hermano, who seems unable to hit her at all. Whenever El Hermano throws a punch, Sergeant Flaky just ends up directly to the right of where he punches, waving awkwardly. Eventually, El Hermano finally gets a hit off on Flaky, killing her instantly upon contact. Young Buckley is forced to face Skary Gary on his own, and unsheathes his Straightedge Katanas while Skary Gary pulls out two combs. Young Buckley charges at Skary Gary, who manages to catch the Straightedge Katanas with his combs, before breaking the weapons in half and kicking Young Buckley in the gut. Young Buckley is sent sliding backwards, and ducks just in time as a missile goes sailing just inches above his head, destroying a city behind him. Young Buckley sees another missile coming and grabs it from below, before spinning it around and launching it back at Skary Gary. Skary Gary is hit directly by the missile, destroying him and a vast amount of his army, as well as Mr. Otter and even Rayquzaz, who had shown up through a portal to spectate the fight. GOD Fieri and El Hermano step forth to be recognized beside Young Buckley, and the three of them fuse together to become Ol' Muchacho, Grandson of the Crusty Old Man. Ol' Muchacho immediately teleports to Overlord Pete, and prepares for one last fight. Overlord Pete seems amused yet also slightly concerned.

"AH, MY SON. SURELY, YOU UNDERSTAND THE UNFORGIVABLE NATURE OF THE ACTIONS MY FATHER HAS COMMITTED?" declares Pete, lowering his staff as Ol' Muchacho stares at him coldly.

"On past days I may have agreed with you, but…" Ol' Muchacho begins, revealing two hidden blades and powering up to his Super Saiyan Purple form before continuing, "I've lost any taste for mercy I may have ever had with you." As the words exit Ol' Muchacho's mouth, Overlord Pete immediately charges up an attack and teleports behind Ol' Muchacho before unleashing the massive wealth cannon. However, to Pete's surprise, Ol' Muchacho walks directly through the attack, blocking it with his blades that have been specifically designed to absorb Pete's wealth-based attacks. Ol' Muchacho then teleports behind Overlord Pete, nearly decapitating him as Overlord Pete just barely jumps backwards to dodge the attack, feeling the spot on his neck where the blade was able to breach his skin, the yellow-purple blood a clear sign that Ol' Muchacho means business. Overlord Pete sneers and discards what's left of his black armor, giving himself a massive boost to agility and allowing for him to take Ol' Muchacho by surprise and repeatedly strike him from the shadows. Ol' Muchacho is unable to properly counterattack due to this shocking speed boost, so he decides instead to play evasively and dodge the attacks. After dodging for a while, Ol' Muchacho jumps upwards and converts his blades into salsa launchers, which he begins erratically firing to try and catch Overlord Pete off guard. However, due to the low accuracy of these weapons, this proves ineffective, so Ol' Muchacho instead combines the launchers into a massive high-precision salsa rifle, which begins firing a constant beam of salsa that is too much for Overlord Pete to outrun. In the slight moment of hesitation that Overlord Pete has while recalculating his course, Ol' Muchacho is able to convert the rifle into a greatsword and dive towards Overlord Pete, shattering the gem on his staff in one mighty swing. Overlord Pete stands in stunned silence for a moment, and throws aside the now useless golden staff. Overlord Pete cracks his neck and knuckles, and then swings at Ol' Muchacho, their fists colliding with enough power that the entirety of Singularity 4 shakes from the impact. Ol' Muchacho feels some of his finger joints cracking from the punch, but he knows better than to give up because of this. Overlord Pete suddenly flings Ol' Muchacho into the air, before bringing both of his hands together and pointing them towards Ol' Muchacho. Ol' Muchacho grabs his greatsword and uses it to just barely block the Great Depression, an obscenely powerful attack that diverges around the blade and continues for lightmillennia, destroying entire Realms in its wake and even managing to crack the wall of the Singularity. Ol' Muchacho struggles to hold the greatsword in place as cracks begin to appear on the weapons surface, and Pete continues the attack with no signs of slowing down. Ol' Muchacho realizes the sacrifice he has to make, and in one nimble motion converts the greatsword to an anti-wealth crossbow, firing a single bolt through the Great Depression as he himself is destroyed by the attack. Overlord Pete senses the death of his foe and ceases the attack, but his triumph is cut short as the bolt pierces directly through his head, coming out the other side with Pete's brain impaled on it. Overlord Pete's massive body falls to the ground silently, landing unceremoniously with a thud on the ground as yellow-purple blood pools around it.


	128. Unstoppable Force

Commander Trip finishes making some drinks as he watches the rebel army from his command station. He has successfully tracked down the location of the Army of the Fourth's true leader, Supreme Commander Mecha Mecha Ketler, who is far more powerful than any foe the rebels have ever faced before. Mecha Mecha Ketler was able to easily decimate all of the infantry units that were sent after him, and the rebel forces have been dwindling more and more with each loss. There remains only one infantry unit, which is currently at a standstill with one of the few remaining infantry units from the Army of the Fourth. While Commander Raz'ful was being transported, he and the rebel Officer Vanilla King Small Fry were taken hostage by a previously unknown neutral party consisting of a single man named Emperor Dom Williams. Commander Trip is currently on his way to join the fight against Dom Williams and the rest of the Army of the Fourth, while the rebel hacker Chief Samir is working on breaking through Mecha Mecha Ketler's defenses. As a last ditch effort to take down the Army of the Fourth's Supreme Commander, Trip has called in the emergency special forces unit, hoping the four elite fighters will be able to stop the robotic tyrant.

The special forces unit proves to be no match for Mecha Mecha Ketler, who is able to immediately kill Draco Malfoy, the arms specialist of the group, as well as ProEpicMafiaPro, the leader. The two stealth specialists, Charles Manson and Panblood, managed to take an underground path, but upon surfacing, Charles Manson was forced to take a tactical retreat due to some cops coming after him, leaving Panblood on his own to fight the mechanical fiend. Panblood uses a grappling hook to grab onto Mecha Mecha Ketler's leg and begins climbing up, causing Ketler's defense systems to activate. Panblood continues climbing even as the legs heat up dangerously, ignoring the pain as he slowly reaches Ketler's torso, which begins to spin around rapidly. Panblood loses his grip and starts to fall, but manages to catch one of Ketler's arms with his grappling hook. Once Panblood reaches the top of the arm, he quickly dashes to the pinnacle of the machine, where a massive forcefield is surrounding Mecha Ketler as he pilots the machine. Panblood throws a rock at the forcefield, and the rock immediately disintegrates. Mecha Ketler hears the sound and turns to see Panblood, and starts to raise Mecha Mecha Ketler's arm to attack, but stops when the forcefield around him disappears. Chief Samir was able to breach the defenses, forcing Mecha Ketler to fight Panblood on his own. Mecha Ketler turns on Mecha Mecha Ketler's autopilot feature to prevent it from falling over, and then walks over to Panblood. As Mecha Ketler begins charging his weapons, Panblood pulls out the Omega Spinchuks, which are just as dangerous to the user as they are to the opponent. Mecha Ketler fires lasers on both sides of Panblood to keep him in place, and then begins launching several rockets towards him, which Panblood destroys with the Spinchuks. Panblood then rolls towards Mecha Ketler with his Heelyz, leaving a trail of sparks in his wake. Panblood quickly shatters the case on top of Mecha Ketler's head, forcing Adolph Ketler himself to eject entirely from his mechanical body. Panblood begins rolling all over Adolph Ketler with the Heelyz, but when he sees Ketler enjoying the pain he realizes he may not be as different as Panblood once thought. However, Panblood then realizes that that conclusion is stupid, and uses the Spinchuks to decimate Adolph Ketler once and for all. Panblood then slashes apart Mecha Mecha Ketler's controls, causing the giant mech to malfunction and fall over, the ensuing explosion killing Panblood, Chief Samir, and Randall L. Stephenson, who had walked over to investigate the loud noises. When these three arrive in the afterlife, they are immediately confronted by God, who tries to sell them his new book that he recently finished writing.

Drawsome Drawer is confused when he suddenly starts to hear an alarm indicating that the Heart is under attack, especially since he retired his position as the D'omnieer of Singularity 3 when Citrun went missing and was replaced. Drawsome gets on his skateboard, and is surprised to see Shavreinra in the Chamber, seemingly attacking the Heart for reasons Drawsome cannot understand. However, when Shavreinra turns around, it becomes clear to Drawsome that something is wrong, and that this is clearly not the normal Shavreinra. Corrupt Shavreinra shakily holds her hand out towards Drawsome and destroys him with a single attack, before proceeding to finish off the Heart of Singularity 3, causing the entire Singularity to begin its slow destruction. Shavreinra then moves on to the Heart of Singularity 4, where she is suddenly stopped by O.P. Juan Shinobi, the other of Citrun's D'omnieers. Juan notices some kind of small bird flying out of the Chamber, but he pays no mind to it and instead focuses on Shavreinra.

"Back to the DOJO with you!" declares Juan forcefully, throwing a smoke bomb towards Shavreinra and appearing behind her. Shavreinra tries to attack Juan the same way she did Drawsome, but the sneaky Mexican ninja proves to be too evasive. Shavreinra's shaky movements seem to be stabilizing, as though the corruption is becoming more deeply rooted within her as time goes on. Juan starts throwing shurikens from afar, which uselessly bounce off of Shavreinra, who responds by gabbing Juan's arm and ripping it off. "I bleed, but must, persevere!" grunts Juan, weakly swinging his katana at Shavreinra. Juan realizes he cannot win this fight, so he throws his katana directly at the Heart, damaging it just enough that its defenses activate and warp Shavreinra out of the Chamber while Juan bleeds out on the ground. Shavreinra decides that she has no reason to go back, since she may as well just go directly to the Eye of Duality 2. Though she expected to not find any kind of defense at the Eye, Shavreinra is surprised when she sees that VG [DESTRUCTION] is there waiting for her, seemingly having decided to finally test his strength against a real opponent.


	129. Or Just One

Shavreinra seems to try to say something, but is unable to finish the thought as the corruption forces her to prepare to fight VG. VG holds out his hands and calls forth Rock the Hammer and Goldie the Slicer before charging at Shavreinra with both hammers swinging. Shavreinra grabs both of the hammers by their shafts, but even she seems to lack the power required to break the mighty weapons. As VG holds his ground and continues pushing, he notices that the dial on Rock the Hammer no longer has a 1st, 2nd, or 3rd option on it, and instead has access only to levels 4 through 7. VG continues watching as Rock the Hammer begins to shudder, the dial slowly automatically moving to level 7, and then ticking one level further to level 8. VG feels some of the weaker Shards break within him as his struggle against Shavreinra continues, such as the Shard of Drawing, the Shard of Trolling, and the Shard of Cringe. The Shard of Light begins to crack, but suddenly breaks free from VG, causing a lapse in his attention that results in him stumbling backwards as the Shard of Light hovers between him and Shavreinra.

The Plane and the One see the radiant glow coming from the Shard that stands between them. VG walks over to investigate. Meanwhile, the ambient Rock Bottom Energy coming from Rock the Hammer begins to condense around the Shard of Light. The Shard absorbs the Rock Bottom Energy, which grants it sentience. The energy of the Shard combined with the Rock Bottom Energy becomes a sentient being of pure energy.

"I am Boundless Omega, and I will defeat both of you disgusting fiends!" the energy declares confidently, zooming towards Shavreinra. As Boundless Omega tries to punch Shavreinra, its fist passes right through her, since it has no physical form. Despite this, Shavreinra is still able to destroy Boundless Omega with ease, destroying the energy entirely. VG [DESTRUCTION] realizes he cannot win against Corrupt Shavreinra, so he retreats back to the training box. Shavreinra turns to attack the Eye, but finds herself interrupted once again.

"Don't do THAT!" a voice yells as Shavreinra turns around and meets eyes with Citrun, who angrily sets down his suitcases after finally returning from his vacation. Citrun pulls out three squirt guns from a suitcase and begins firing them at Shavreinra, who doesn't bother dodging and is shocked, quite literally, when the water turns out to be some kind of liquid electricity. This electricity slightly loosens the corruption's grip on Shavreinra, but it is not nearly enough to let her regain control, and she dodges when Citrun tries to attack again with the same weapons. Citrun ditches the squirt guns and reaches into his back pocket to pull out PEW, the bullet equivalent of SHOT that was created specifically to destroy a Heart of a Singularity in a dire emergency. Only one such bullet exists, and it has a failsafe that makes it disappear after being used once, meaning that Citrun has to make this shot count. As Citrun gets ready to throw PEW at Corrupt Shavreinra, Matki Dal begins to draw back his bow with SHOT in it in preparation to kill Snowcone at the same time in the present, even though this technically happened a while ago due to time travel related nonsense. Citrun prepares to throw the bullet, but has a brief moment of hesitation, which is just long enough for Shavreinra to teleport in front of him and flick PEW through Citrun's heart, taking him by surprise as he is barely able to register his own defeat. "I do not like you" says Citrun as he falls to the ground motionlessly. Shavreinra turns around and severs the Nerve connecting the Eye to the Brain, which causes the entirety of Duality 2 to slowly begin to decay. The Supreme Overseers of the Culinary Realm all start using their power to hold up a forcefield in order to hold off the destruction for as long as they can.

Commander Trip finally arrives at his destination and joins the rest of his army in watching the public flogging of Raz'ful the Destroyer and Vanilla King Small Fry. Dom Williams is mercilessly punishing them as they stand against a massive wall with a face seemingly spray-painted onto it.

"Don't upset Mr. Wall." warns Dom Williams as he flogs them. Raz'ful decides he can't take the pain anymore, so he uses his cyanide pill to commit suicide. Dom Williams scoffs and kicks the dead body aside, focusing all of his attention on Vanilla King Small Fry. Small Fry angrily bangs his fist into the wall, causing its drawn-on eyes to shoot open as it lets out a horrific gurgle and consumes Vanilla King Small Fry whole, leaving nothing behind and letting out a low growl of "You're next." Dom Williams turns his attention to the two armies and pulls out Q'bthulhu's Razor, a legendary tentacle-like dagger that grows more powerful every time it draws blood. The rebels form a temporary truce with the Army of the Fourth as they agree that they will need to combine forces in order to take down Dom Williams and stop the slaughter of their armies. Both of the armies charge forwards, and Dom Williams begins mowing through numerous soldiers with Q'bthulhu's Razor, while Mr. Wall consumes anybody who gets too close to him. Commander Trip sighs and drinks his drinks before reaching into his shirt pocket and pulling out a picture from his trip to Italy, which he looks at one last time before returning it to the pocket.

"Okay, Dom, you have got to leave. By which I mean die." calls Trip as he charges forth valiantly, dodging Dom's twisting blade and jumping up to Mr. Wall, who he punches between the eyes. The wall lets out an otherworldly shriek as it cracks open and shatters, and Dom Williams lets out a furious roar rivaled only by the roar he lets out when somebody disrupts his naps. Dom Williams slices Commander Trip in two before he can even land, and then begins ravaging what is left of both armies. By the time his berserk rampage is over and his adrenaline wears off, Dom Williams looks down and sees that he has suffered several mortal wounds. Dom Williams collapses to the ground dead, surrounded by corpses on all sides save for six total surviving soldiers, three from the rebel army and three from the Army of the Fourth. The final three members of the Army of the Fourth are General Shusan Black, Sergeant Carla Shaw, and Lieutenant Todd La Rue, and the remaining rebels are Private Michael Shaneyfelt, General Billy Smith, and Officer Joe Banks. The six survivors glance between each other, until Shusan breaks the silence as she pulls out a blackest chainsaw and chases after Billy, forcing him to take evasive action. Carla and Todd both use their miniguns to fire at Michael from opposite sides, and Michael is unable to dodge for very long before his leg gets caught in the line of fire and is torn to shreds. Before Carla and Todd can finish Michael off, Carla is suddenly thrown into the nearby "Fish Bowl", a strange kind of glass room, by Joe, who has entered some kind of rage mode. Todd tries to open fire on Joe, but his minigun doesn't start quickly enough, and he is pinned to the wall of the Fish Bowl by Joe.

"I feel like a deer in the headlights of love." says Todd, trying to break free from Joe's iron grip as he stares at him with pleading eyes. Todd tries to get Carla to help by knocking on the glass, but she just shakes her head and sighs.

"I don't need friends. They disappoint me." says Carla, watching nonchalantly as Joe crushes all of Todd's ribs and slams him repeatedly against the Fish Bowl. With one final swing, Joe sends Todd's corpse flying through the glass, where it slams into Carla and kills her as well. Joe then calms down and rushes to the aid of Michael, asking if he'll be okay. Michael weakly shakes his head, and looks into Michael's bloodied face.

"They call him the sandman because he likes to put people to sleep…" Michael says, feebly pointing at Billy, before bleeding out in Joe's arms while Joe sobs quietly.

"There just isn't room in this modern world…" Joe whispers to himself as he lunges at Shusan, who turns the chainsaw and uses it to brutally slaughter Joe before he can attack. This gives Billy time to get into a fighting stance and prepare to battle Shusan one on one.

"Oh damn! It's nothing! It's STUPID!" teases Shusan, while Billy breathes deeply and ignores the taunt. Billy then stares directly into Shusan's eyes.

"WHATCHU WANT?!" hollers Billy, the force of his voice enough to take Shusan by surprise as Billy grabs her chainsaw and crushes it in his hands. Shusan does a sideways flip into the air and grabs her backup revolvers, which she begins shooting at Billy. Billy catches every single bullet with his bare hands and crushes them, before melding them all into one big bullet. He loads this big bullet into his jumbo single-bullet revolver, which he then shoots at Shusan. Shusan dodges the big bullet, but it then ricochets off of approximately 12 different objects and pierces Shusan directly through the pancreas and also the rest of her body since it's a really big bullet. Before Billy can celebrate his victory, though, a strange portal to another timeline opens behind him, and from it emerges a figure who instantly decapitates Billy with a glowing blade.


	130. Double Trouble

"Worthhless ningen…" mutters Pure Domasu as he exits from the portal, sheathing his blade arm. In his timeline, Domasu was able to find the Obsidian Core, and with its power he was able to become immune to the negative effects of Obsidian on his body while still utilizing its strength. Domasu was then able to fuse with El Grande Padre to become Pure Domasu, fulfilling one half of the ancient prophecy of the Great Breach. The other half was fulfilled by another timeline's Domasu, who was able to obtain the Ring of Bloogly for himself and used it to swap bodies with that timeline's Wikk-In. This led to the creation of Black Rose Wikk-In, who joins Pure Domasu from the portal ready to complete the remainder of the prophecy. Pure Domasu and Black Rose Wikk-In nod at each other and split up to take out the Hearts of Duality 1. Pure Domasu heads to the Heart of Singularity 2, where he is stopped by Preacher Gradaundera, who angrily juts his chin towards Pure Domasu as an intimidation tactic. Pure Domasu resists the intimidation effect, and calmly walks towards Preacher Gradaundera with his blade arm at the ready. Gradaundera dons his black leather Jackson™ and begins performing advanced chin jabs at Pure Domasu, who doesn't even have to try to avoid the attacks. Pure Domasu disables his blade and punches Preacher Gradaundera so hard that he ends up being written into the Notes of the Forgotten, and then holds out his blade arm to the exact spot where Preacher Gradaundera returns, immediately impaling and killing the holy figurehead. Pure Domasu chuckles and wastes no time before severing the Heart's Artery, beginning the destruction of Singularity 2.

Black Rose Wikk-In heads to Singularity 1, where he encounters Sir Rodrick, who lazily turns off the TV and cracks his knuckles, casting a bored glance at Black Rose Wikk-In. Sir Rodrick walks over to his multidimensional cupboard and pulls out a lemon, which he takes a bite out of, peel and everything. Even Black Rose Wikk-In is slightly disturbed by this, but he quickly regains his composure and holds out his hands as he begins to do numerous gang signs, perhaps even all of the gang signs that exist. Sir Rodrick pulls out a pair of drumsticks and begins battering Black Rose Wikk-In's head with them, to no effect. Black Rose Wikk-In points his palm at Sir Rodrick and unleashes his Bigger Gang Attack, creating a massive blast. Black Rose Wikk-In dusts off his hands confidently, but is surprised as a hand suddenly reaches out from the smoke and grabs his wrist. The smoke clears, and Black Rose Wikk-In meets eyes with an angered Sexy Doctor Hefflisher, as well as a surprised Sir Rodrick standing behind Hefflisher. Black Rose Wikk-In throws several plates of energy at Sexy Doctor Hefflisher, who just blocks them with his bare hands. Sexy Doctor Hefflisher lets out a war cry and punches Black Rose Wikk-In in the abdomen, but suddenly notices a strange expression on Black Rose Wikk-In's face. Black Rose Wikk-In laughs and unleashes a Neo Neo Thigh Beam directly through Sexy Doctor Hefflisher, killing him, Sir Rodrick, and the Heart of Singularity 1 in a single attack. Black Rose Wikk-In exits the Chamber and meets up with Pure Domasu before heading to the Eye of Duality 2, where Shin is very conspicuously waiting for them. Shin holds out his arm and beckons for the Domasus to come closer, and they both confusedly oblige. Shin looks directly into their eyes, and then crosses his arms.

"Out." says Shin, before immediately punching both of the Domasus in the face with a single motion. The Domasus are surprised and somewhat impressed by this, but they do not remain dazed for long. Black Rose Wikk-In elbows Shin in the femur, causing him to fall to the ground. Pure Domasu jumps upwards and flips dramatically through the sky before diving towards Shin, slicing through him diagonally as he stares at the ground in disappointment. Shin stands up despite literally being cut in half, and holds out both of his arms as he unleashes the true Brightest of Lights, which literally illuminates the entire Trifecta and blinds all who look directly at it. Pure Domasu and Black Rose Wikk-In quickly shield their eyes, and wait until the light fades and Shin's upper body falls to the ground motionlessly, followed soon after by his legs. Black Rose Wikk-In fires a single attack to destroy the Nerve, cutting it with ease and destroying the Eye, as well as Duality 1. The Domasus then head to Duality 2, and are surprised to see that the Eye has already been destroyed. Nevertheless, the two Domasus head to the Singularities to see if they've properly been destroyed. Black Rose Wikk-In searches for the D'omnieer of Singularity 4, a small bird named Horuisou, but cannot find it anywhere and eventually gives up, leaving without destroying the Heart because the entire Duality is slowly being destroyed anyways. Meanwhile, Pure Domasu heads to Singularity 3, and finds that the Heart has already been destroyed. However, when Pure Domasu turns around to leave, he is confronted by Asobik, the D'omnieer of Singularity 3, who immediately throws a holy hand grenade at Pure Domasu. Pure Domasu is stunned by the attack due to not expecting it, which allows for Asobik to go in for a follow up attack. Asobik sends Pure Domasu flying against the wall of the Chamber, but unfortunately for Asobik, this gives Pure Domasu the perfect opportunity to plan an attack and teleport behind Asobik before stabbing him through the back with his blade, paralyzing him and leaving him to die with Singularity 3. Pure Domasu mutters "ningen" once again before meeting back up with Black Rose Wikk-In and heading towards Duality 3 to see if it has been destroyed yet.


	131. Raw, Unfiltered Rage

Goawaysu calmly sips his tea as he receives word of the destruction of Duality 1 and Duality 2. He knows very well that he stands no chance of even slightly defending Singularity 6, and feels somewhat responsible for this due to being the one who ultimately made Domasu able to become a D'omnieer. Goawaysu sighs as he hears the incomplete Singularity 5 be destroyed again, and stares blankly at the table in from of him as Corrupt Shavreinra appears behind him and kills him with little hesitation, soon after destroying the Heart of Singularity 6. Shavreinra then heads to the Eye of Duality 3, where Ozensama is already waiting, aware of his fate. Ozensama stares directly into Shavreinra's eyes, not even attempting to fight as she destroys him with a single blast of darkness, and then proceeds to take down Duality 3 immediately afterwards. With all three Dualities pretty much done for, Corrupt Shavreinra heads towards the Upper Trifecta, crossing paths with the Domasus, who realize that she already destroyed Duality 3 and accompany her to the Upper Trifecta. The trio lands on the massive area that contains in the center the Brain of the Trifecta, held within the Crusty Old Man's Palace. This area is quite vast, though; despite being small in the grand scheme of the Trifecta, it is still the size of a small universe.

Deep in the depths of the still-surviving Culinary Realm, a distortion appears, through which Perfect Ass arrives. Perfect Ass glances around with his hyper realistic anime eyes and lands on the ground, walking seemingly without a destination in mind. Meanwhile, up in the sky, the BNK3R finally enters the Realm, and is luckily ignored by Perfect Ass. However, on the BNK3R, MORP walks out of the cockpit to inform Jobangler Gumphrey of their arrival, but is shocked to see Chernobyl standing in the doorway laughing, having secretly stowed away on the BNK3R and remained hidden, gathering power until he was ready to kill MORP once and for all. MORP pulls out his Interstellar Golden Axe and hurls it at Chernobyl, who mutates around the blade and continues to laugh, before firing a blast of raw radiation at MORP. MORP's life flashes before his eyes as the radiation blast approaches him, but his life hasn't really been that long considering he only came into existence relatively recently, so the sequence of images ends quickly enough that MORP can react and hold up his badge, deflecting the radiation right back at Chernobyl. Chernobyl lets out a gross squelching noise and swells up with radiation, backing MORP into a corner before exploding with the power of a nuclear bomb, causing the BNK3R to go up in flames and crash into the ground, right in front of Perfect Ass. Jobangler Gumphrey scurries out of the destroyed ship and sees Perfect Ass, and assumes he must have been the one to shoot down the ship. Jobangler Gumphrey's eye twitches, and before Perfect Ass can grab one of his Pokecubes, Jobangler does a really disturbing to watch run-crawl type movement at a horrifyingly fast speed, breaking the sound barrier as he immediately destroys most of Perfect Ass's Pokecubes. The fragments of the Pokecubes fall onto the ground, but this is no big deal to Perfect Ass since he knows that these will just reform eventually anyways. Perfect Ass points forwards and sends Dark Poopkachu to attack Jobangler, whose veins bulge with rage as the rodent runs towards him.

"We're not doing this! Not after all you've done! I am Jobangler Gumphrey, and I will destroy you once and for all!" howls Jobangler, his rage literally making him give off smoke. Perfect Ass rolls his eyes at how overdramatic Jobangler is being, and watches as Jobangler crawls over to Dark Poopkachu and starts slapping him with his hotdog-like limbs, dealing slow but steady damage. Dark Poopkachu breaks free from the grasp and starts zapping Jobangler, which only makes him even more mad. Jobangler's skin begins to crack, and it shatters to reveal an identical copy of Jobangler Gumphrey underneath. Jobangler lets out a tangible roar of fury that sends Dark Poopkachu flying into the distance, and Jobangler enters the never before seen form of Super Saiyan Bloodthirsty. Perfect Ass is somewhat impressed with this spike in power, and grabs his scythe to attack Jobangler, only to have the scythe itself swatted away by Jobangler, who has cloaked himself in his rage energy to create an actual non-deformed body of pure anger. Perfect Ass sends dark tendrils towards Jobangler, but they are unable to break through his shield of fury. Jobangler stomps towards Perfect Ass, and Perfect Ass fishes through his bag and pulls out the Die.

"Listen up, angry worm man. It's over. The outcome of this roll will determine your fate. If the roll is greater than 10, you get to live as my slave. Otherwise, you will die by my hand right now." Perfect Ass says, throwing the Die on the ground. The Die begins rolling, and Jobangler finds himself mesmerized by it, though his rage is still brewing inside of him. The Die suddenly comes to a sudden and complete stop at the number 4, and Jobangler's rage body is immediately destroyed. Perfect Ass sends a dark tendril at Jobangler, and it pierces directly through his tiny torso. However, due to his pure jobanglious amount of rage, Jobangler Gumphrey is able to survive death itself, and he rips the tendril out of his body before charging at Perfect Ass and grabbing on to his face, his body radiating intense heat that makes Perfect Ass's face burn wherever it touches Jobangler. Perfect Ass tries to pull off Jobangler, but Jobangler's grip only grows tighter as he digs his creepy hotdog limbs into Perfect Ass's hyperrealistic eyes, before jumping off while Perfect Ass clutches his face in pain. Jobangler's rage begins to die down, and he looks at his locket, which contains a picture of David Opfer inside. Jobangler takes a deep breath and closes the locket, before latching onto Perfect Ass's torso. Jobangler begins to glow a light red light, and the air around him begins to catch fire with his heat. Jobangler self-destructs in an explosion several times stronger and larger than the average nuclear bomb blast, and when the smoke clears, Perfect Ass is standing there, stunned and wounded, but alive. Perfect Ass watches as Dark Poopkachu comes running back to him with some kind of strange object. The moment Perfect Ass touches the object, he begins convulsing violently, and Ass Ketchup's body ejects Perfection, the Darkness, and the Obsidian. Ass Ketchup looks at the object Poopkachu gave him, and sees that it is a whistle. Ass Ketchup suddenly has a sense of vivid clarity, and he pulls out a headband from his bag and puts it on, before putting the whistle around his neck to complete his ascension into Guidance Counselor Ass. Guidance Counselor Ass then feels a presence approaching him, and turns to see a cloud of Cosmic Energy walking towards him, before condensing itself into the form of Jer'mia. Jer'mia seems to recognize Guidance Counselor Ass, and he steps back and holds out his arms, causing two more sets of arms to emerge as Jer'mia himself takes on a strange type of energy and ascends to become Chaotic Neutral, who enters a fighting stance as he prepares to battle against Guidance Counselor Ass.


	132. Roll for Initiative

Chaotic Neutral takes a short power nap, and then wakes up to see that Guidance Counselor Ass is already awake.

"SO, if it isn't my not-so-old but not-so-young friend, GUIDANCE COUNSELOR ASS! They told me this day would come, THEY told me!" declares Chaotic Neutral, doing some stretches to loosen his muscles up.

"Well well well well well, if it isn't you, person I barely remember." responds Ass.

"Don't worry, I'll smack some sense into you right after smacking some memory into you so you know who it is that's smacking the sense into you!" challenges Chaotic Neutral, using half of his hands to point at Ass.

"Is that a challenge? LET'S BATTLE!" exclaims Ass, causing the entire area to flash black a few times.

"Alright! I know I will win because I am the superior fighter both in and out of combat!" boasts Chaotic Neutral.

"IN THAT CASE I CHOOSE SNAS! GO SNAS DO STUFF!" Guidance Counselor Ass says excitedly, throwing a Pokecube. From the Pokecube emerges the no-longer-corrupted Snas.

"A WISE CHOICE, BUT IS IT WISE ENOUGH? I'VE BEATEN THIS GUY FOR DINNER! I CAN DO THIS NO ISSUE, TISSUE!" calls Chaotic Neutral, while Snas chuckles.

"Heheh it me Snas Undertale heheheh eat this" says Snas, firing a laser at Chaotic Neutral. Chaotic Neutral grabs the laser and serves it as part of a 1 course meal.

"BONE APPETITE BUCKO!" shouts Chaotic Neutral, shoving the dish in Snas's face. "ALSO YOUR FLY IS DOWN!"

"huheGHgh, this is raW! And I don't own a fly." says Snas, spitting out the meal.

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?" demands Chaotic Neutral, prompting Snas to change forms and become Nass.

"Okey" says Nass, giving a thumbs up at Chaotic Neutral.

"YOUR MEMES END HERE!" hisses Chaotic Neutral, pulling out two neon sais. Nass begins spamming fire-based attacks, which Chaotic Neutral blocks with his sais. Nass then changes up his game by using a magnetism based attack, destabilizing and destroying the sais. Chaotic Neutral's legs then detach and are drawn to Nass, only to kick him in the face right as they reach him, causing him to stumble backwards from the pain in his face bones and switch back into Snas.

"Oh no" says Snas.

"THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO CALL MY MEAL RAW!" laughs Chaotic Neutral.

"Heheh oh yeah well now yer blue" chuckles Snas, throwing a water balloon filled with blue paint at Chaotic Neutral.

"BIG BOY INHALE YOU!" shouts Chaotic Neutral, causing Snas to be sucked towards a spot in the sky, which is soon occupied by a large head that Chaotic Neutral summons to suck in Snas. The head successfully inhales Snas before disappearing, rendering Snas unable to continue fighting.

"Dang. OH WELL. FOR MY NEXT POKE MAN, I CHOOSE YOU! LOLLIE!" exclaims Ass, throwing out another Pokecube, from which Lollie comes out and immediately starts whining.

"LUCKILY, I CAME PREPARED FOR THIS VERY MOMENT! MY SOUNDPROOF ABILITY MAKES LOLLIE'S WHINE ATTACK DO NEGATIVE DAMAGE!" says Chaotic Neutral as he puts in earplugs. Lollie then rushes towards him with her bag, and Chaotic Neutral quickly makes a crude toy out of Cosmic Energy and shoves it into the bag, which distracts Lollie. When Lollie snaps back to reality, she sees a smoking gun in her hands, and when she looks at the ground in front of her she sees a fake dead kid. Lollie then hears sirens and turns around to see a police car approaching her from behind. Lollie turns around again and sees another police car, and is soon enclosed by a ring of police cars on all sides, all of which are being driven by Chaotic Neutral.

"I didn do nuthin" says Lollie, dropping her bag on the ground and holding up her hands.

"YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR GRAND SCALE LOITERING!" shout all of the Chaotic Neutrals simultaneously as they begin spinning directly towards Lollie, smacking her over and over and over again until she is unable to continue fighting.

"IN THAT CASE I CHOOOOOOSE YOU, STER FUX!" hollers Ass, throwing another Pokecube. From this Pokecube emerges Ster Fux, who barks a few times and "talks" into the microphone on his head.

"SHOULD I BE AFRAID OF THIS CREATURE THAT I KNOW NOT THE WEAKNESSES OF?" ponders Chaotic Neutral out loud.

"Personally, I prefer the BREAD" says a strange bird-like creature named Fulko, arriving nearby.

"YES I SHOULD BE AFRAID." concludes Chaotic Neutral. "WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY: GINGLE HOGG, GINGLE HOGG, I WILL NOW CONSUME THE DOG!"

"Yer beginning to be more like yer father" says Pepplie, watching as Chaotic Neutral pulls out a giant fork.

"Ribbit." says FROG, the last of Ster Fux's comrades to arrive on the scene. Ster Fux pulls out his laser gun and begins firing it randomly to cause a disturbance.

"Father...father...father…" says Pepplie over and over again, prompting Chaotic Neutral to rotate 270 degrees to meet "eyes" with Pepplie.

"Are you going to eat that?" asks Chaotic Neutral, making air quotes with his fingers.

"No." responds Pepplie, before eating Ster Wulf, who had just arrived to try and attack Ster Fux.

"More for me." says Chaotic Neutral, licking his lips as he charges at Ster Fux with the fork. Ster Fux goes to eat the fork, but the fork suddenly grows an angry howling face.

"FULL COUNTER!" screams the howling fork, consuming Ster Fux before Ster Fux can consumed it. The fork then gets too hungry and eats itself. Fulko begins firing his laser gun at Chaotic Neutral, which causes Chaotic Neutral to flinch repeatedly. Fulko keeps on shooting, until the flinches suddenly coagulate into a separate Chaotic Neutral, who charges at Fulko and jumps into his body, causing Fulko to get trapped in an infinite flinch.

"I'M DOWN!" shouts Fulko, as his motionless but still alive body falls over.

"Father…" says Pepplie, prompting Chaotic Neutral to look at him again.

"OH NO YOU AIN'T! YOU'RE GONNA PLAY, GROHL POSITION!" screams Chaotic Neutral.

"Beginning to act more like your father." repeats Pepplie.

"FIND DAVE GROHL OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" roars Chaotic Neutral, as a menacing countdown timer appears in Pepplie's peripheral vision.

"Father." states Pepplie, pointing at a random guy nearby.

"Sorry, but that's not Dave Grohl. That's David Grohl. Game over. Return of CANNON!" announces Chaotic Neutral, pulling out a cannon and shooting it at Pepplie. The cannonball lets out an evil chuckle as it soars through the air and hits Pepplie directly, knocking him out.

"Father…" says Pepplie's unconscious body, while FROG hops over to Chaotic Neutral and eats the cannon.

"I can count more times I've stepped on frogs than times I've done my taxes." threatens Chaotic Neutral, cracking his biceps. FROG begins to eat Chaotic Neutral's foot, but the foot suddenly begins wiggling in a really concerning manner, causing FROG to grow teeth. Chaotic Neutral pulls his foot out of FROG's mouth, and FROG smiles at him confusedly. Chaotic Neutral grabs FROG by the teeth, which results in his hand being bitten. "OH NOW YOU'VE DONE IT YOU STUPID GRONGO! GET IN THE HOLE WITH THE OTHERS! NOW THERE ARE EIGHT!" shouts Chaotic Neutral, dunking FROG into the grongo hole. The book is updated accordingly due to this action.

"OK ALRIGHT OK ALRIGHT! GOOOOO, OBSIDIANNNNN!" calls Ass, throwing out the Pokecube holding the Obsidian from Perfect Ass inside of it. The Obsidian tries to attack Chaotic Neutral immediately.

"OOOUUUUU WHICH WAY?" says Chaotic Neutral, causing Obsidian to be confused by this deep existential question. This confusion is great enough that Obsidian splits into two pieces, which then split more and more until there is nothing left but one piece, which completely reforms. However, by this point it is too late, as Chaotic Neutral has gotten The Straw, which he uses to SHLURP up the Obsidian and contain it inside of The Straw. Chaotic Neutral then makes The Straw into a burrito, which he puts in the microwave for thirty minutes. Chaotic Neutral grows impatient, though, so he takes out the burrito after only fifteen minutes and puts it in a Chinese takeout box, which he then sends to the nearest Pizza Hut. Chaotic Neutral then goes to the same Pizza Hut and eats the burrito. "What a tasty treat!" says Chaotic Neutral, licking his lips.

"OH YEAH WELL I SEND OUT NEXT POKE MAN!" says Ass, pulling out a strange Pokecube completely covered in buttons. Ass then presses all of these buttons at once. "GO, PSY!" shouts Ass, throwing the cube. Psy smiles at Chaotic Neutral, who for some reason seems familiar with him.

"Oh hey Psy." says Chaotic Neutral.

"Lol wut. Dud I don't think we've met. •u•" says Psy, never ceasing his smile.

"Oh, come on. Don't you remember that one time?" asks Chaotic Neutral, initiating a flashback sequence. When the flashback sequence ends, Psy continues smiling and does a somersault in midair.

"Dud u lied to me, that's a pretty unspeshul thing to do. •u•" says Psy, flipping upside-down in midair to continue the conversation.

"I just REALLY needed those twenty dollars." groans Chaotic Neutral.

"Well, u need to finally pay me back. Accounting for the •u• interest system, that amounts to 7 soles. Don't try to give me any souls, either. I only want soles, like the ones from shoes. They're useful for making speshul shoe cakes. •u•" says Psy.

"Aw man, but this one guy took all the shoes to make one big shoe cake!" Chaotic Neutral whines, folding his arms and pouting.

"Wow, he didn't even share? Rood. Do I look like I'm just messin around to u tho? •U•" says Psy.

"Yes." responds Chaotic Neutral.

"Dang u got me. •u•" says Psy, hovering in place menacingly. Guidance Counselor Ass asks who the shoe cake guy was, but while Chaotic Neutral is thinking of his answer, Psy tries to surprise attack him with a speshul beam cannon.

"HAHA! YOU FELL RIGHT INTO MY TRAP!" says Chaotic Neutral, holding up a fax machine to block the attack. The fax machine begins making an excessive amount of noise, and slowly starts to print out some kind of picture of a green creature, but suddenly explodes as a different creature breaks out of it and throws a banana peel at Psy's face.

"More like bana-NO!" shouts Dom Mapsytti, compulsively lifting weights at all times.

"Wait, wut? How did U get here, Dom? I thought I sealed u away with the others lol. •u•" says Psy.

"HA! DATS WHAT YA THOUGHT, BUT WIT MUSCLES LIKE DESE, I CAN'T BE HELD BACK BY MERE INDESTRUCTIBLE WALLS!" laughs Dom Mapsytti, flexing while still lifting the weights. Suddenly, Guidance Counselor Ass blows his whistle, causing Dom Mapsytti to turn to his side.

"GOGOGOGOGOGO DOM MAPSYTTI ATTACK CHAOTIC NEUTRAL'S LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!" orders Ass.

"REPS FOR JEPSYS BOIII" says Dom Mapsytti as he punches Chaotic Neutral right in the hat, knocking it off. However, Dom Mapsytti is shocked as he sees what is underneath.

"YOU FOOL!" barks GOD DOG.

"YO WHAT HOW YOU GET UNDER DERE?!" shouts the surprised Dom Mapsytti.

"Easy. Chaos Control! Get ready to be removed from history!" roars GOD DOG, opening his mouth to use the pen and send Dom Mapsytti back from whence he came.

"Lol k. •u•" says Psy. GOD DOG opens his mouth again to use the pen on Psy, but suddenly a blacker than black rift appears in front of him, from which Secret Shadow emerges.

"STUPID DOG, YOU MAKE ME LOOK BAD!" hisses Secret Shadow as she snatches the pen out of GOD DOG's mouth, revealing that it was actually her special pen, Vantablack, this whole time. Secret Shadow scoffs at GOD DOG and leaves without further action, since she has more important things to be doing right now.

"Looks like we're doing this the old fashioned way, small cat." growls GOD DOG.

"Lol k. •u•" says Psy once again in the exact same way, doing a backflip afterwards. GOD DOG blasts him with a bolt of lightning, which seems to have some effect but not too much. "Nice job, u actually hurt me kinda. Nice job, scrub. -u•" says Psy, winking as he says the last word. Nearby, a Chikorita falls out of a portal, seemingly an ally of Psy.

"YOU CALLED?" shouts SOUPCAN, scrambling to his feet.

"Yep. •u•" responds Psy.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" barks GOD DOG.

"I'll tell you if you GIT GUD, SCRUB! AHHH!" responds SOUPCAN as GOD DOG charges towards him and flings him off a nearby cliff. Meanwhile, Guidance Counselor Ass and Chaotic Neutral have begun playing Go Fish while they wait for Psy and GOD DOG to finish their battle.

"BINGO!" shouts Guidance Counselor Ass.

"Ah dang, I almost got checkmate." groans Chaotic Neutral.

"Lol ok guess I need to bring in another ally. •u•" says Psy, before throwing a weird cardboard cutout at GOD DOG. GOD DOG summons DOG, who barks loudly at the cardboard cutout, causing it to fall away, revealing a Bulbasaur with sunglasses behind it.

"Ayy lmao" says Rick, doing a finger gun motion towards DOG. DOG barks again, and then walks away. Rick blasts an airhorn to celebrate, even though this really doesn't warrant celebration. GOD DOG calls forth another summon, a strange furry creature named Memelord Sofitra.

"•w• what's this?" says Citrine, a Totodile who has suddenly also arrived on the scene.

"Lol dud wait ur turn k?" says Psy, picking up Citrine and moving him over to the sidelines. Citrine shrugs and sits down to watch the action.

"Wow man, is that your fursona or somethin? If so, I gotta say, it ain't very dank ya heckin' NOOB!" says Rick, blasting another airhorn.

"Hey that's pretty rude! Don't say that you stupid, uh, weed lizard!" scoffs Memelord Sofitra.

"Bruh that ain't even an insult." says Rick, straightening his sunglasses and smirking.

"I'll make you EAT THOSE WORDS!" hisses Memelord Sofitra, before running towards Rick. Rick grabs Memelord Sofitra and YEETS them off a cliff, only to have himself grabbed in the process.

"OH NO, MY ONLY WEAKNESS!" says Rick as he and Memelord Sofitra are simultaneously yeeted off of the cliff. Citrine stands up and gets ready to fight.

"•vv• so doggy who will I be fighting against?" says Citrine.

"I bring forth, SCP-WAH!" shouts GOD DOG, calling forth a strange being unlike anything Citrine has ever seen. The strange creature begins breakdancing, which is so shocking to Citrine that he momentarily completely changes his personality.

"OVVO EXCUSE ME BUT WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IS THAT? Wait, nevermind, I'm okay now." says Citrine, quickly calming down while SCP-WAH lets out a strange noise.

"What are you, some kinda FURRY?" asks SCP-WAH, slithering over to Citrine.

"•w• I uhh, don't think that's the proper term?" says Citrine.

"Don't worry, I AM TOO." whispers SCP-WAH, causing Citrine to shriek and faint from terror. Psy sighs (get it?) and gently puts Citrine next to SOUPCAN at the bottom of that cliff. Psy then uses the broken fax machine pieces from earlier to create another portal, from which a green Espeon named Vision falls.

"Oh god damn it Psy what is it this time? 0_0" says Vision, seemingly more irritated than anything else.

"C'mon dud u gotta attack the thingy. •u•" says Psy, pointing at SCP-WAH even though he knows very well that Vision is blind.

"Hey bb" says SCP-WAH, licking its lips.

"I really hope that I don't know you. 0_0" says Vision.

"Oh, you will soon enough." says SCP-WAH, before lunging towards Vision. Vision quickly turns around and ironically uses a Psybeam to attack SCP-WAH, knocking the creature unconscious. GOD DOG barks again, causing Bonzi Buddy to arrive and smack Vision in the head. Vision begins uncontrollably making fax machine sounds, and jumps off of the cliff to knock himself out and stop the noise.

"O, ok, guess I gotta call in another friend. I dunno this one too well, but they in my contacts so whatever. •u•" says Psy, opening another portal from which a Victini arrives.

"ONWARDS, TO MEEEEEE!" shouts Victory, flashing a peace sign and smacking Bonzi Buddy right in the virus bone.

"HOO HOO HA HA!" yelps Bonzi Buddy, before spasming and imploding.

"YAHTZEE! I WIN!" shouts Guidance Counselor Ass in the background.

"Heh, that's what you think. I play all six of my Exodia pieces! I win!" says Chaotic Neutral, slamming down 6 right arms of the forbidden one.

"Oh YEAH? Well I play all SEVEN of mine!" responds Ass, slamming down seven more right arms of the forbidden one.

"YOU FOOL, THIRTEEN EXODIA PIECES MEANS WE HAVE TO PLAY FIFTY TWO PICKUP!" says Chaotic Neutral, throwing a deck of trading cards on the ground.

"OH YEAH?! WELL, HOW ABOUT THIS?" yells Ass, before blowing his whistle right in Chaotic Neutral's face, which doesn't have any effect other than what happens when you blow a normal whistle in somebody's face.

"I call forth the beings known as Mianite, Ianite, and Dianite!" barks GOD DOG, sending all three of them towards Victory.

"Ha! I could take out all three of you with my hands tied behind YOUR back! ^_^" laughs Victory.

"Well, I summon Octo-Chan in attack position!" says Mianite, summoning Octo-Chan, who begins rambling in Japanese. Octo-Chan tries to stick a tentacle in Victory's eye, but Victory is able to move quickly and dodge the attack, before grabbing Octo-Chan and using her to roll up Dianite, Ianite, and Mianite, before throwing them off the cliff. However, due to the great momentum of the object he is rolling, Victory ends up rolling off the cliff as well.

"Lol k. +u+" says Psy, doing another somersault-backflip combo. This causes another portal to open, from which Psytwo emerges, crossing his arms angstily. GOD DOG barks, sending forth Weed to fight against Psytwo.

"Wow, you're looking pretty unspeshul. Somebody like you could never stand before the likes of me. ÒuÓ" says Psytwo, grinning at Weed, who stumbles towards him and offers him a joint.

"THAT'S IT, I ROLL THE DIE FOR DAMAGE!" says Ass, rolling the Die, which lands on 17. "I GOT A SEVENTEEN! YOU HAVE TO GET A 16 OR HIGHER TO REDIRECT THE DAMAGE!"

"Okay, I'll roll The True Die!" says Chaotic Neutral, pulling out his own special D20 and rolling it, watching as it lands on 16. "I GOT A 16! THAT MEANS THE DAMAGE IS REDIRECTED!"

"I got a rock." says Charle Brown sadly, before spontaneously exploding. Meanwhile, Psytwo is still boasting about his power to Weed, who continuously tries to make him smoke the joint. Weed shoves the joint right into Psytwo's face, but Psytwo laughs and uses his psychic powers to throw Weed and the joint away.

"WAIT, GET BACK HERE! DON'T RUN FROM ME! HRAAA! ÒnÓ" yells Psytwo, chasing after Weed and grabbing the joint from him. "You really think that I, the mighty and speshul Psytwo, would succumb to the urge to smoke this strange plant? In your dreams! ÒuÓ" declares Psytwo, before pulling out a lighter and smoking the weed. Psytwo coughs angrily and spits out the joint. "THIS ISN'T EVEN GOOD! ÒnÓ" roars Psytwo, before using the same lighter to set Weed on fire. Psytwo then smokes Weed, causing both him and Weed to be transported to the Speshul Realm.

"For my last summon, I will call forth Here Comes The Weighborhood." announces GOD DOG, summoning the beast through another portal.

"Lol k. I have one last friend, too. •u•" says Psy, opening one last portal. Through this portal arrives a Charmander named Crimson, who is, in fact, Psy's best friend and closest ally.

"Oh. Hi, Psy. Who are we fighting?" asks Crimson.

"That big ball thing. •u•" responds Psy, pointing at Weighborhood. Weighborhood lets out a war cry of "w" and rolls at Crimson, who steps out of the way, causing Weighborhood to get stuck in a hole perfectly sized to hold it. However, Crimson then turns and sees one more portal being opened, seemingly by neither Psy nor GOD DOG. From this portal arrives a Squirtle named Turquoise, who immediately smirks at Crimson.

"Sup, Crimson? Ready to get your behind handed to you by yours truly?" chuckles Turquoise.

"Hey Turquoise you might wanna move." says Crimson, pointing at GOD DOG, who is growling angrily behind Turquoise. Turquoise laughs and ignores Crimson, and ends up being swatted by GOD DOG, sending him flying off the cliff.

"SMELL YA LATEEEEEER!" says Turquoise as he tumbles downwards and lands next to all of the others.

"RATS! YOU SUNK MY BATTLESHIP!" says Ass, slamming his fist on the table.

"HAHA! YES! NOW I HAVE MORE BALLS IN MY HIPPO!" declares Chaotic Neutral proudly.

"OH YEAH? WELL I CAUGHT MORE BUTTERFLIES!" responds Guidance Counselor Ass, pulling out a very distraught creature named Elefun.

"Please stop shoving butterflies in my trunk" whines Elefun, prompting a swift slap from Ass.

"HAHA YOU GOT A GUTTER BALL!" laughs Ass.

"Only after YOU struck out!" growls Chaotic Neutral.

"OH YEAH? WELL YOU KNOCKED DOWN ALL THE DOMINOES BEFORE THAT HAPPENED!" retorts Ass. Before Ass and Chaotic Neutral can continue playing, Psy floats over to Ass and starts to talk.

"I'm bored. I think Crimson and I are just gonna leave, k? •u•" says Psy.

"NONONO YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" shouts Ass.

"Lol yeah I can. •u•" responds Psy, doing a backflip.

"Can you at least take the special Pokecube I made for you?" says Ass, sadly holding it out. "I even drew a 'speshul face' on it!"

"K. •u•" says Psy, backflipping forwards and grabbing the Pokecube before somersaulting backwards and grabbing Crimson and flying away in one motion, while Crimson smiles and waves. GOD DOG shrugs and follows Psy and Crimson, since he has no reason to stick around anymore and is confident Chaotic Neutral can handle himself. Guidance Counselor Ass puts away the game pieces and gets ready to continue his fight against Chaotic Neutral.

"UHH Let's see. GOOOO PAPAPAPPPAPAPAPASHUN I CHOOSE YOU! ZIPPITY ZAP THAT ASSSS!" shouts Guidance Counselor Ass, throwing Poopkachu directly at Chaotic Neutral. Poopkachu immediately smacks Chaotic Neutral, who shrieks angrily as Poopkachu continues to increase the sexual tension of the situation. Chaotic Neutral grabs a really scary looking paddle and turns to Poopkachu with hatred in his eyes.

"Say your prayers." mutters Chaotic Neutral, swinging the paddle towards Poopkachu, who cancels out the attack with a similar paddle made of electricity, causing both paddles to be destroyed. Poopkachu then pulls out an iron flail and charges at Chaotic Neutral, swinging the weapon dangerously. "Wait a second…" says Chaotic Neutral, suddenly noticing a clock nearby that has the time 3:00 on it. "Do you realize what this means?!" shouts Chaotic Neutral, causing Poopkachu to confusedly lower his weapon. In the distance, Pepplie mutters "Father…" again, and Chaotic Neutral snaps at him to shut up.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" laughs WAHluigi as he descends from above and slams into the ground in front of Poopkachu. Poopkachu turns back the clock in hopes of making WAHluigi go away, but WAHluigi just laughs again. "WHAHAHAHAH! YOU REALLY THINK SUCH A SIMPLE TACTIC COULD DEFEAT ME? WELL, IN THE PAST YOU'D HAVE BEEN CORRECT, BUT RECENTLY I HAVE HAD THE HONOR OF MAKING MY LEMONADE STAND BE OPEN TWENTY FOUR SEVEN!" announces WAHluigi, gesturing at a crudely built lemonade stand behind him. Poopkachu thinks for a moment and turns the clock to say that the time is 25:00.

"WAHAHAHAHA! TIME FOR MY SHIFT!" says WAHrio, tagging in in place of WAHluigi.

"IT'S ALL YOURS, BRATHER!" says WAHluigi. Suddenly, Biggest Smoke walks up to the lemonade stand, and after staring at the "menu" for a moment, takes his order.

"Uhh, I'll have two number nines, a number nine large, a number six with extra dip, a number seven, two number forty fives, one with cheese, and a large diet soda. I'm watching my weight." says Biggest Smoke. While WAHrio is busy writing down and making the order, Poopkachu smacks WAHluigi upside the downside, sending him flying into the distance. WAHrio hands Biggest Smoke his order and then sends himself flying in the direction of WAHluigi. Biggest Smoke walks away casually with his food, and Poopkachu turns back to Chaotic Neutral and zaps him again. However, Chaotic Neutral suddenly vanishes, and Poopkachu looks around with a puzzled expression until he sees Chaotic Neutral right behind him.

"You imbecile! You've made me reveal MY STANDO,「ASTRAL DOMINATION」!" announces Chaotic Neutral as he strikes a pose, causing nothing to happen as far as Poopkachu can tell, or anyone at all can tell for that matter, since this Stand doesn't have a physical form.

"Oh yeah? Two can play at that game! Meet my old friend, NEBULAR DOMENSION!" says Poopkachu, as a green anthropomorphic plane lands behind him and glares at Chaotic Neutral. Nebular Domension reaches into a nearby comic book, and from its pages pulls out Eustace, who is stubbornly sitting in his chair and refusing to leave it.

"I ain't getting out of me chair." repeats Eustace. Chaotic Neutral laughs, and puts his foot menacingly down on the ground one inch in front of where it was before.

"HAHAHAHA! IF ALL I NEED TO DO IS GET THIS MAN OUT OF HIS CHAIR, MY STAND'S POWER IS PERFECT FOR THAT!" says Chaotic Neutral, slapping the side of Eustace's chair. Eustace's chair suddenly disappears, and he angrily gets back to his feet.

"THAT'S IT, I'M GETTIN' ME MALLET!" shouts Eustace, walking away and coming back with a very large hammer. Chaotic Neutral walks away and returns with a massive nail, which he uses to nail the hammer. Eustace angrily yells and puts on a scary mask, which makes Chaotic Neutral afraid to attack any further. Eustace then summons his chair back, and disappears into the comic once more. Nebular Domension reaches back into the comic and pulls out Slorglargler.

"I'm ready to SLORGLARGLE some UNSLORGLARGLEDS! I'm gonna be a mayor in the future!" says Slorglargler, pulling out a large pair of scissors.

"Not on MY WATCH! WRYYYYYYY!" shouts Chaotic Neutral, spamming aerial attacks.

"Yams yams yams" says Captain Daniel, appearing at Chaotic Neutral's side. Slorglargler attacks Captain Daniel, but Daniel uses a counter ability, sending Slorglargler into a nearby spike. Captain Daniel then punches Chaotic Neutral, who responds by throwing Mr. Otter at Captain Daniel, knocking Captain Daniel unconscious. Mr. Otter then flies onto the spikes with Slorglargler, "un"intentionally smooching him in the process before dying. Slorglargler pulls himself off of the spike and returns to the comic, and before Nebular Domension can summon something else, he accidentally slips and falls onto the same spike that Slorglargler and Mr. Otter fell into, but Nebular Domension's greater weight makes it so that he is actually fully impaled on the spike and dies. Poopkachu then zaps a nearby TV angrily, since it won't stop showing him episodes of the same show over and over again. Poopkachu decides he's too fed up with this to continue fighting, so he stomps off angrily for the time being. Chaotic Neutral holds up his hands in the shape of a pause sign, and then puts them back down again.

"Hmmm, HMMM, Let's see who's next. Aha! Go Dussukenvhejorkishud!" says Ass, sending out Dusk. Dusk begins slapping the gongle out of Chaotic Neutral, who stumbles backwards in an odd way.

"AY! BIENVENIDOS A LA CRYPTA!" sings Chaotic Neutral, before doing a strange dance to dodge Dusk's incoming slap attacks. Dusk slaps slightly to the left, prompting Chaotic Neutral to disappear and flip around to the other side of reality, before whispering "despacito" into Dusk's ear and kneeing him in the spine, making him shrink even though he's spineless. Chaotic Neutral then sics a teddy bear named Slumber on Dusk, resulting in Dusk being mauled, though in reality the bear just falls on him and incapacitates him due to the size difference.

"GO THE DARKNESS!" shouts Ass, sending forth the Darkness, which uses its tendrils to take over the mind of the bear, possessing it and turning it into Dark Slumber. Chaotic Neutral panics as the bear approaches him, and tries to turn it around to delay its arrival, but it just continues approaching. Chaotic Neutral moves the bear farther away, just in time for a strange Gateway-like portal (though not quite a Gateway) to appear. Through this portal comes some kind of angsty guy, who flips his hair dramatically as he arrives.

"I'm Mothan Bradberry!" shouts the guy, menacingly pointing at Dark Slumber before firing finger cannons at it. For some reason, the lasers seem to miss Dark Slumber perfectly, even though Mothan was aiming right at it and never saw it move. Mothan raises an eyebrow and puts on an aiming device, before rushing at the bear and kicking it. Dark Slumber ends up on Mothan's leg, and when Mothan tries to shake it off, it seems to disappear. Mothan confusedly looks around, not realizing that Dark Slumber is in fact on his head. However, due to being unable to do any damage with the bear, the Darkness is forced to leave Slumber, who suddenly ends up on the ground in the distance. The Darkness then takes over Mothan's arm and begins smacking him with it, prompting Mothan to think a bit too quickly and cut off his own arm without even considering a less extreme option. Mothan immediately regrets this decision, and the Darkness just ends up moving to the other arm and smacking Mothan with that one instead.

"Why are you hitting yourself, kid?" taunts the Darkness from inside the arm. Mothan ignores the pain and takes in a deep breath.

"SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Mothan shouts at above the top of his lungs, causing a ruckus so great that the air itself seems to crack from the noise. Mothan continues screaming nonstop until he bleeds out and dies due to the amputated arm, causing the Darkness to stumble backwards in a daze, its nonexistent ears ringing. Due to being dazed, the Darkness is unable to dodge as a strange street car falls on him, crushing him. This car then stands up, and reveals itself to be the legendary driftborn street racer known as Dejave Runineti.

"Well, in that case, I SEND OUT PERFECTION!" says Ass, throwing another Pokecube onto the field.  
"Daddy's home." chuckles Dejave, whipping out his signature weapon, a belt with a large circular ring attached to it, which he calls Daddy-O's.

"Father?" asks Pepplie's body.

"Yeah, that's me." says Dejave.

"Yer beginning to be more like yer father…" responds Pepplie. Dejave laughs again and swings Daddy-O's around a few times before slamming it into Perfection. Perfection catches the ring at the end of the belt and uses it to throw Dejave upwards, before pulling out a scythe and jumping towards the falling car. However, just as he is about to slice up Dejave, Perfection for some reason falters, allowing for Dejave to throw a can of Rust-Eze right into Perfection's hyper-realistic eyes. Perfection shrieks in pain and blindly swings his scythe around, managing to slice up Dejave through sheer luck, but also unintentionally slicing himself open, causing his body to evaporate and Gerard Way to fall out.

"Man, I don't even care anymore, screw this. I'm going to Hell, where all the other cool kids are!" says Gerard Way, before conjuring a scythe and slicing open an infernal rift, which he then jumps into.

"That's it go CONTRARY!" yells Guidance Counselor Ass, revealing that this entire battle Contrary has been absorbing power from Chaotic Neutral.

"Wait, is THAT what this is?" says Chaotic Neutral, plucking the chain of feathers off of his shoulder.

"Oh! It's my turn? Well, uh...let's see what I can do with this power. Oh! I can bring this, uh, super soaker filled with bleach, but I'll need someone to use it. I guess, uh, this thing will have to do." says Contrary, summoning the Special Bleach Cannon as well as Coldsteel, who takes the gun and laughs edgily.

"Pshh...nothin' personnel kid." says Coldsteel, firing bleach directly into Chaotic Neutral's mouth.

"Ahh man! That stuff only tastes good in those little pods!" whines Chaotic Neutral.

"Let's see here...Oh! Let me try to get another thing. I...uh...don't know what this is…" says Contrary, summoning Whinter Bronchitis.

"I'm gonna rip you a new a-hole…" whispers Whinter Bronchitis, pulling out a knife and sneakily approaching Chaotic Neutral. Coldsteel then teleports behind Chaotic Neutral and slaps his wrist with a wrist slapper, only to have Chaotic Neutral use his other five wrists to grab Coldsteel's wrist. Coldsteel laughs and reveals that he himself is wearing twenty wrist slappers, and he slaps on a twenty first while Chaotic Neutral flips him around into the path of Whinter Bronchitis's knife, resulting in Coldsteel being sliced and diced. Whinter Bronchitis then begins coughing uncontrollably and hacks up a literal lung before dying.

"Uhh...Let's see...here's another thing." says Contrary, summoning Gold Deaded Fuxy to the scene.

"HAHA! THAT WAS YOUR LAST MISTAKE!" laughs Chaotic Neutral. Chaotic Neutral uses his Stand to bring back Eustace's chair, which he then throws at Gold Deaded Fuxy. Eustace crawls back out of the comic angrily, and uses his giant hammer to crush Gold Deaded Fuxy before returning to the comic with his chair. Contrary shrugs and summons Kewler, who smirks smugly at Chaotic Neutral. "HEY! YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" asks Chaotic Neutral.

"Uhhh, party time?" responds Kewler.

"NO! TIME FOR YOU TO GET A WATCH!" shouts Chaotic Neutral, using a watch to reflect light into Kewler's sunglasses, causing them to turn into normal glasses. "AND BY THE WAY, IT'S SPELLED YO'URE!"

"N-normal glasses?! Impossible! That's so...so...unkewl!" says Kewler, before disintegrating due to being unable to exist any longer in these new circumstances. Before Contrary can summon anything else, Chaotic Neutral butts in and points at Contrary.

"Hey, YOU! You thought you could win this fight, but personally, I believe the contrary!" shouts Chaotic Neutral, causing another portal to open next to him, from which he grabs and throws a girl named Adelaide, or Addie for short.

"Haha, nice one!" says Addie, giving Chaotic Neutral a thumbs up as she lands right next to Contrary.

"Wow. If you thought that was a good pun, I'm going to need to take you to bad pun therapy." sighs Contrary, dragging Addie away into the distance and leaving the fight.

"ALRIGHT THEN NOW CHARGE!" shouts Guidance Counselor Ass, stepping to the side to reveal Tiji Linkenry building up speed next to him.

"NANI?!" shouts Chaotic Neutral as Tiji rams directly into him, the impact of the collision being great enough that the entire battlefield detaches from its surroundings and is sent flying all the way out of the Trifecta into the Absolute Abyss, where it eventually stops and floats in place, far enough away that the entire Trifecta is visible from the outside.

"Where the heck is this?" asks Guidance Counselor Ass.

"Beats me." says Chaotic Neutral, before pulling out a baseball bat and charging at Tiji Linkenry. Tiji Linkenry presses the a button, but is taken aback when Chaotic Neutral uses the baseball bat to cut the a button in half.

"No! NOOO! NOOOOOOOOOO!" shouts Tiji Linkenry, falling to his knees in defeat.

"DANG! THAT WAS MY LAST ONE! LOOKS LIKE IT'S TIME TO FIGHT ME! GO ASS!" shouts Ass, throwing a Pokecube which he then crawls out of. Ass immediately sits down in a chair and pulls out the game pieces again.

"It appears as though my summoning powers don't work wherever we are, so this will be a ONE ON ONE FIGHT!" says Chaotic Neutral, sitting down across from Guidance Counselor Ass.

"BINGO, AGAIN!" shouts Ass.

"Heh. That's what you think…" says Chaotic Neutral, looking at the royal flush that he has in his hands. Guidance Counselor Ass smiles back, looking at all of the energy cards in his hand.

"Hmm...these two could prove useful in the future…" says a strange man named Joseph H. F. from outside of the battlefield. Joseph hooks the battlefield up to some kind of strange machine, before flying away back into the Absolute Abyss.

"HEY QUIET DOWN OUT THERE I ALMOST GOT UNO!" Chaotic Neutral calls out.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER ALL THIS MONOPOLY I HAVE!" shouts Guidance Counselor Ass. Chaotic Neutral and Guidance Counselor Ass continue back and forth, every time revealing a new tactic to surpass the other. With no way of returning to the Trifecta, Ass and Chaotic Neutral have nothing else to do but continue this eternal stalemate, but they don't seem to have any problem with doing just that, so they continue playing with no intention of stopping any time soon.


	133. Zero Immortals Plan

Meanwhile, in another area far beyond the walls of the Trifecta, two figures stare each other down on an isolated platform.

"Standardized testing is for the weak." says Fridloaf, his unblinking and emotionless gaze remaining constant as he speaks.

"Displeasure." responds Cinquante, scowling at Fridloaf. This response seems to impact Fridloaf, though it doesn't show whatsoever on his face or body language. The platform continues rotating as it orbits the Trifecta, but Fridloaf and Cinquante both pay no mind to this. It seems as though their standoff is very important, and that they have been doing it for a very long time. They continue staring in complete silence at each other, neither taking any action other than Cinquante's occasional rhythmic blinking.

At another structure much closer to the Trifecta, but still in the Absolute Abyss, a young man named Arthur Polari confronts Sli-Z, the only person known to directly work for the Big People, a strange caste of beings that live outside of the Trifecta, and have unknown motives and unfathomable power. Arthur Polari and Sli-Z begin to converse in a strange tongue that does not translate well into any known language.

"Tell who are Big People?" Arthur asks, initiating the conversation.

"Do not say name, they will find. No can hide."

"But who? What are like? Do the thing do the thong do the flip do the flop?"

"Describe...they big."

"Ango dango fishing…"

"Yes, but bagpipes play."

"Why you help the Big People?"

"Stop say name! NO safety…"

"Apologetic, but am really?"

"You speak much."

"Cease fire."

"Awake. You are'm."

Sli-Z is suddenly hoisted upwards by Arthur Polari, who throws him off of the balcony into the Absolute Abyss. Arthur then walks over to Sli-Z's computer and enters the Pit management system. Seven out of the nine Pits display catastrophic failure, but Arthur Polari cares not about these Pits. Arthur selects the ninth Pit and opens it, causing a portal to the Void to appear back within the walls of the Trifecta.

As Pure Domasu, Black Rose Wikk-In, and Corrupt Shavreinra head towards the Palace, they see a strange portal open above them, beyond which is somehow a literal infinite abyss of pure transparency and nothingness. The trio then watches as a figure drops before them, before standing up and dusting off his suit. Obsidiano the Forgotten glances between the three figures, seemingly disappointed.

"...I won't lie, I expected this to be a bit more climactic. Now, don't make all that time I spent waiting go to waste." Obsidiano begins, but stops as his attention is drawn to another figure walking from the direction of the Palace. Obsidiano recognizes the figure as the Attendant in charge of security, a man named Jack Black. Jack Black takes his job very seriously, and is strictly forbidden from ever leaving his post or letting anybody else meet with him unless a very dire emergency rises.

"Hey there, Obsidiano. Long time no see, huh? You still got that book I gave you?" asks Jack Black, completely ignoring the other three.

"Oh, that? I don't know when, but it went missing at some point. For all I know, it's floating around somewhere in the Void." responds Obsidiano, smiling apologetically at Jack Black, who throws his hands up in annoyance, but quickly gets over it.

"Alright, whatever. No biggie. Let's just deal with these fools." says Jack Black, pulling out a stop sign. Pure Domasu and Black Rose Wikk-In charge towards Jack, but come to a screeching halt when he holds up the stop sign. Jack Black menacingly approaches them, while Obsidiano squares up against Shavreinra, who he recognizes as being too far gone to help. Shavreinra attempts to blast Obsidiano with dark energy, but Obsidiano ducks under the blast and fires a star-shaped projectile right into Shavreinra's ankle, which immobilizes Shavreinra. Obsidiano then turns to help Jack Black with the Domasus. When the Domasus see Obsidiano approaching, they realize they have to begin the next stage of their plan earlier than anticipated. The two Domasus quickly perform a fusion dance, becoming surrounded in a blackest of darknesses as their fingertips meet. The entire Trifecta seems to go dark for a brief moment, and when it lights back up, the two Domasus are gone, and in their place stands Perfect Domasu. Perfect Domasu immediately breaks Jack Black's stop sign, forcing Jack to fight with his bare hands. However, he proves surprisingly capable, and gets off several punches directly to Perfect Domasu's face. Obsidiano also manages to hit Perfect Domasu with another star, but Perfect Domasu quickly proves he isn't messing around as a pillar of rose light shoots up around him, severing Jack Black's hand. Perfect Domasu quickly decapitates Jack Black, and then in an elegant motion turns around and stabs Obsidiano through the torso with an arm blade. Obsidiano takes the attack with just a wince, but it is clear that damage has been done, and as Perfect Domasu smugly removes the blade from Obsidiano's torso, the Attendant's body falls to the ground, and Perfect Domasu finishes him off with a single average laser attack.

As Corrupted Shavreinra finally finishes healing her ankle enough that she can walk again, she looks up and sees a massive being suddenly manifest in her, though its form is completely incomprehensible even to her advanced mind.

"This cream of wheat has lumps...I'm gonna gag!" hears Shavreinra. She knows the words came from the being, though they were clearly not spoken by any means ever seen before. This being is Abstract Albert, the reincarnation of Fat Albert created due to his many heroic sacrifices. Corrupt Shavreinra holds out her hand and prepares an attack, but stops when she suddenly sees Abstract Albert begin to move. In trying to comprehend this impossible action, Shavreinra's mind begins to destabilize, her fundamental particles becoming scrambled just by viewing this unfathomable being that should not be capable of existing. The regular Shavreinra would probably have been able to resist this effect, but due to the corruption's influence, she finds herself unable to look away from Abstract Albert, causing her body to cease even more until she is completely undone. Suddenly, a hole to the Dead Zone opens, and from it comes Screwy Skerple, who looks at Abstract Albert, causing Abstract Albert to take on a form slightly more understandable, just enough so that it can be viewed without the viewer becoming no more. Screwy Skerple then rides towards Abstract Albert, which in reality means he is riding away from him, and enters a strange path with a sign that says "Do not enter" at the entrance. Screwy Skerple keeps riding forwards until he encounters a one way sign. Screwy Skerple goes the opposite direction, and continues not following each sign he encounters, until he finally finds a sign that says "Go" on it. Screwy Skerple comes to a stop, and immediately finds himself surrounded on all sides by exit signs, forcing him to remain within their boundaries to avoid following any rules. Screwy Skerple and his prison then disappear, along with whoever it was that captured him. Meanwhile, Perfect Domasu has notices Abstract Albert, and smirks as the beast approaches him. Perfect Domasu punches Abstract Albert, causing him to stagger backwards and puke up two hearts.

"Hey, hey, hey, you're gonna pay, pay, pay…" produces Abstract Albert, before being removed from reality once again. With all possible opposition gone for good, Perfect Domasu finally enters the Palace of the Crusty Old Man. As soon as he enters, he is confronted by Jim, the last of the Crusty Old Man's Attendants.

"Sorry, but you haven't scheduled a meeting with Crusty, so you can't see him." says Jim in a casual tone, even though he clearly knows Perfect Domasu is a threat. Perfect Domasu scowls and lunges towards Jim with his arm blade. Jim sidesteps the attack and trips Perfect Domasu as he passes him, sending him stumbling. While Perfect Domasu is regaining his balance, Jim grabs him from behind and puts him in a choke hold. Perfect Domasu angrily squirms, seemingly unable to break free from Jim's grasp. Perfect Domasu's eyes begin glowing pink, and he lets out a furious roar and creates an arm blade on his leg, which he then stabs Jim with to make him release him. Jim loosens his grip enough that Perfect Domasu is able to break free, and within seconds Perfect Domasu has cut Jim in half.

"You know, it's a beautiful day outside. There are so many other ways you could be spending this time." says a voice from the door. Perfect Domasu turns and meets eyes with Bloogly the Ageless, more commonly known as the Crusty Old Man. Bloogly walks up to Perfect Domasu and puts his hand on his shoulder, shaking his head sadly. Perfect Domasu sneers and attempts to decapitate Bloogly, but Bloogly grabs his arm and holds it in place with an iron grip.

"You stupid old man, do you really think you can fight me? You may have been strong at one point, but now your authority is only a formality. You have no real power when it comes to an actual confrontation like this." hisses Perfect Domasu, breaking free from Bloogly's grip. Bloogly sighs again and cracks his back, before punching Domasu right in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Bloogly kicks Perfect Domasu in the face before he can hit the ground, sending him back up to his feet. Perfect Domasu smirks angrily and teleports directly above Bloogly before kicking him in the head, sending him sprawling on the ground. Bloogly tries to use his powers to destroy Perfect Domasu, but finds that Perfect Domasu is beyond his control due to coming from another timeline. Perfect Domasu smacks Bloogly again, and then prepares his arm blade for the finishing blow. "I normally don't do this, but go ahead and say your last words." Perfect Domasu says, keeping his blade directly behind Bloogly's head to prevent him from getting up. Bloogly lets out a hearty chuckle and rolls onto his back, giving a Perfect Domasu one hell of a shit-eating grin.

"Good luck, ningen." teases Bloogly. Perfect Domasu's eyes immediately go bloodshot with rage, and he decapitates Bloogly with his arm blade, before stomping on his head repeatedly for good measure. Perfect Domasu approaches the now undefended Brain of the Trifecta, and takes a moment to bask in his own glory and how he was able to get this far. Perfect Domasu walks through the Brain's defense systems nonchalantly, as he is too powerful to be harmed by them in any way. Perfect Domasu gently caresses the Brain, and then raises his blade and slices the Brain in half, causing the Trifecta itself to begin its self-destruction, as well as annihilating what is left of Bloogly's bloodline, causing the dead bodies of Bloogly and Overlord Pete to be destroyed completely, leaving not a single trace of their existence behind.


	134. Familial Bonds

In a humble Realm in the corner of the Trifecta, five individuals have come together for a long-needed family reunion. Walt Disnerp, the head of the family, stands at the front of the room and begins to speak.

"It has been a very long time since we have all seen each other, and I am proud of all of you for taking time out of your schedules to come here. However, it is with a heavy heart that I inform you that my father, who was supposed to show up here as well, has passed on." announces Walt Disnerp.

"Wh-what? Grandpa Muchacho is dead?!" gasps Sleazy, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.

"Yes, he sacrificed himself for the greater good. However, he would not want us to weep for him. My father was a noble man, and dying as a hero is the only way I could ever imagine him dying. Rather than grieve over what could have been, we should instead rejoice in what was. Thank you." says Walt Disnerp, stepping back to the rest of the group. "Anyways, now that we're all here, I say we should catch each other up on what we've been up to. I would start with Sleazy, but I don't think any of us want to know what he's been up to, so let's start with you instead, Arnold." continues Walt Disnerp, nodding at a muscular shirtless man wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Thank you for arranging this, dad. As much as I do love my job, my family definitely takes priority. As I'm sure the rest of you know, I've been working as a tour guide in the Touristic Realm for a very long time. I actually just finished giving a tour before coming here. Unfortunately, I think I might be out of a job now, because the Touristic Realm seemed to be collapsing when I left. I told as many people as I could to get to an escape chopper before I left, so I'm hoping that they're all okay." says Arnold.

"I'm sure everything will be okay, Arnold. How about you, Heres? I haven't even heard anything about you at all since you moved out." says Walt Disnerp, turning to look at a large gold-clad hooded figure, who sets down her chalice as she begins to speak.

"What is there to say? I lead a pretty quiet life, and that's the way I like it. Fame would just get me hounded by the media constantly." says Heres, pulling her hood down further and picking her chalice back up.

"Well, I guess some things never change, huh? Here I was thinking that being all cold and distant was just a front, but I guess I was wrong. Anyways, it's time for the man we've all been waiting for to tell us all about his journeys." says Walt Disnerp, turning once more to look at Dom'thulhu, the ascended form of 3dom.

"WELL, I'LL JUST START AT THE PART WHERE I BANISHED MYSELF TO THE BALL PIT. IT WAS WEIRD; THIS GUY STARTED TALKING TO ME THROUGH MEANS I'M STILL NOT SURE ABOUT. HE TOLD ME THAT I COULD ABSORB THE BALL PITS TO GAIN THEIR POWER, BUT THAT I WOULD HAVE TO LAY LOW FOR A BIT BEFORE STARTING, AND THAT I WOULD KNOW WHEN IT WAS TIME TO BEGIN. HE ALSO SAID SOMETHING ABOUT SOMEBODY CLOSE TO ME DYING, AND HOW WHEN THAT HAPPENED I WOULD KNOW EXACTLY WHY IT HAPPENED, SO I GUESS THAT MIGHT HAVE REFERRED TO GRANDPA. ANYWAYS, IT TOOK A DAMN LONG TIME, BUT EVENTUALLY I FELT THAT THE TIME WAS ABSOLUTELY PERFECT TO BEGIN ABSORBING THE BALL PITS, SO I STARTED AT THE TOP AND WENT DOWN. I WAS KIND OF WORRIED ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO DAD, BUT MY GUT TOLD ME THAT HE'D ALREADY GOTTEN OUT BY THE TIME I ABSORBED THAT PIT, AND I TRUSTED IT. AFTER I ABSORBED ALL OF THE PITS, I WAS ABLE TO ASCEND INTO THIS FORM, AND THEN CAME HERE TO MEET UP WITH YOU GUYS." says Dom'thulhu, forgetting to use his indoor voice as usual. However, before the family can continue to talk, Sleazy suddenly throws up and begins clutching his head and groaning, his body seemingly flaking away.

"Uncle Walt, I don't feel so good…" says Sleazy as his body is slowly annihilated due to him being the last true descendant of Bloogly, being the artificially created son of Oldie. Walt Disnerp reaches for Sleazy, but Sleazy disintegrates before he can even touch him. Dom'thulhu seems to have a jolt of vivid clarity as he witnesses this event, while the other three family members stare in shock and confusion at the spot where Sleazy was standing.

"YOU TWO! ARNOLD, HERES, COME WITH ME! WE'RE GOING TO THE UPPER TRIFECTA! THIS MUST BE THE ACTUAL THING THAT GUY WAS TALKING ABOUT WITH SOMEONE CLOSE TO ME DYING! SOMEBODY MUST HAVE ATTACKED THE BRAIN!" roars Dom'thulhu, flipping the table. Heres sighs at the sight of her shattered chalice on the ground and boredly walks to Dom'thulhu's side, and Arnold nods solemnly and joins his siblings. Walt Disnerp knows better than to join them, and waves goodbye to his adopted children as they all open a portal and step through it together.


	135. Wash Away the Anger

Perfect Domasu is confused as he suddenly hears the sound of somebody arriving behind him, since the prophecy indicated that once Bloogly was defeated, there would be no further opposition. Perfect Domasu turns around and meets eyes with the enraged Dom'thulhu, who's stare is so ferocious that Perfect Domasu's hyper realistic eyes begin to quiver with fear.

"YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT NOW, DUMBASS! YOU'RE MORE FUCKED THAN A DITTO IN A DAYCARE!" roars Dom'thulhu, as Arnold and Heres step out from the portal behind him. Perfect Domasu takes a moment to properly register exactly who just showed up, and when he does, he immediately begins smirking again.

"Well, well, well. I won't lie, your power is quite impressive, especially for a ningen. However, the Trifecta is too far gone to be repaired, so I've already won. There is nothing you can do to stop me." remarks Perfect Domasu, prompting Dom'thulhu to let out a monstrous laugh.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT SAVING THE TRIFECTA! I JUST CARE ABOUT KICKING YOUR RELATIVELY SCRAWNY ASS!" declares Dom'thulhu, demonstrating his power by pointing at the wall of the Palace. The entire Palace crumbles away as a result of this, revealing a strange collection of generic people who had been trapped underneath, all of whom are dead. Before Dom'thulhu and his siblings can fight Perfect Domasu, though, another portal opens nearby, and Wikk-In, already in his Lime Jelly Warrior form, does an acrobatic somersault out of the portal and onto the scene. In his hand is the trophy he received in the fourth Astral Realm, which still holds the surprise after all this time. Before Wikk-In reveals the surprise, another person arrives on the scene, this time being Hercule God.

"I'm sorry I got here so late, but I know exactly what's going to happen here. You can and will defeat Perfect Domasu, you just have to-" Hercule God begins, but is cut off quite literally as Perfect Domasu sneers and decapitates him, his head making an audible thud as it falls to the ground. Wikk-In stares at the body for a moment and shrugs, before turning the trophy upside down. From the trophy falls the Ring of Domination, a ring which, much like the Ring of Bloogly, is one of a kind and cannot be replicated. It allows for its wearer to surpass the power of any opponent in battle, by setting it at just above the opponent's power level. Wikk-In of course has no use for this, since wearing it would lower his power level more often than it would raise it, so Wikk-In flicks the Ring of Domination over to Dom'thulhu, who seems deeply offended at the implications of this action.

"DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO ACCEPT THIS MOCKERY? JUST BECAUSE I CAME HERE TO FIGHT THIS ASSHOLE DOESN'T MEAN I'M ON YOUR SIDE, RUNT!" growls Dom'thulhu. Wikk-In shrugs and walks in front of Dom'thulhu.

"Well, what're ya waiting for? Let's fight! I have something I wanna try!" says Wikk-In eagerly, jumping back and forth before Perfect Domasu.

"HEY! I GOT HERE FIRST!" yells Dom'thulhu angrily.

"Yeah, well, you know what they say: first is the worst and second is the best." responds Wikk-In, sticking his tongue out at Dom'thulhu. Wikk-In turns back to Perfect Domasu and holds both of his cutlasses in front of him, before slamming them together to form a bright blue blade-whip. Wikk-In's outfit and aura also change to match the color of the new weapon. "Now, prepare to feel the overwhelming power of my BURNING BLUE JUDGMENT form!" says Wikk-In. Wikk-In twirls his blade-whip in the air and instant transmissions behind Perfect Domasu, bringing the weapon down towards him. Perfect Domasu dodges the attack, and watches as the whip manages to tear his shirt. Perfect Domasu fires a basic laser attack, which Wikk-In blocks using Skeletone's Toe, a strange Artifact which he found lying on the ground a while ago. Perfect Domasu smirks and looks Wikk-In in the eyes, holding out his hand as black rose energy begins to gather around it.

"Your power, too, is quite impressive, I cannot deny that. To honor your efforts, I will kill you with my Legacy of Aston technique, which I have just now come up with specifically for this occasion." says Perfect Domasu, locking Wikk-In in place so that he can't put his fingers on his forehead to use instant transmission. Perfect Domasu then closes his hand and twists his fist to the side, causing every single bone in Wikk-In's body to simultaneously break. Perfect Domasu then opens his fist energetically lethargically and unleashes a Macrochasm-sized energy blast, which Wikk-In is helpless to avoid as he watches the dark light approach him. Wikk-In feels actual pain for the first time in eons, but he remains silent as the energy surrounds him, and he sees one last brightest of lights as his vision goes dark.

"Hey! It's me, Goku!" says Goku, nudging Krill-In to wake up. Krill-In opens his eyes and sees Goku standing over him with a halo hovering over his head. Krill-In then looks around and realizes that his other friends are here, too.

"Welcome back; we all knew you would come back someday. Sorry about that misunderstanding, by the way." says Officer Popo.

"Oh yeah, it's no problem. I was just a bit salty. So, I guess I'm dead now? That's a shame." says Krill-In, somewhat confused on how Perfect Domasu was so easily able to outmatch his brand new form, which was exponentially more powerful than the already extremely powerful Lime Jelly Warrior form. Krill-In's friends just shrug and nod, and then turn on the TV to a channel which is playing a live feed of the place where Wikk-In died. On the screen, Dom'thulhu is radiating a jobanglious fury, enough so that Arnold and Heres have to step away from him to avoid being hurt by the fiery rage.

"AFTER ALL THIS TIME, ALL THIS STUPID BULLSHIT I'VE GONE THROUGH, YOU STEAL FROM ME THE ONE THING I TRULY STRIVED FOR? NOBODY, **NOBODY** GETS TO KILL THAT RUNT EXCEPT FOR ME!" roars Dom'thulhu, grabbing the Ring of Domination and crushing it in his hand, releasing copious amounts of raw power. Dom'thulhu combines this power with his own rage energy and absorbs it, allowing for him to ascend one last time and become Domination.


	136. Humble Brag

"YOU'RE GOING SO FAR DOWN TOWN THAT NO AMOUNT OF UBER RARES WILL EVER GET YOU OUT!" shouts Domination, actually using his indoor voice this time. Perfect Domasu's confidence wavers slightly, but his smug grin remains plastered on his face at all times. However, this smile immediately fades when Domination kicks Perfect Domasu in the back, producing a shattering sound even though Perfect Domasu is spineless. Perfect Domasu gets up and forms not one, but two arm blades, and attempts to slice off Domination's arms. However, his arms are both caught by Arnold and Heres, who then hurl Perfect Domasu backwards. Domination starts to step forwards again, but Arnold and Heres cut him off and tell him to build up power while they hold off Perfect Domasu. Domination groans but agrees with the plan, and sits down as he begins to meditate. Perfect Domasu uses his blades to slice open two portals, through which several slightly altered clones of himself arrive, all of which are alternate timeline versions of Perfect Domasu that are weaker due to less ideal circumstances. All of the clones as well as the original Perfect Domasu smirk and say "ningen" simultaneously. And then Perfect Domasu sends the clones to attack Arnold and Heres.

Arnold glances at Heres, who sighs and takes off her armor and hood to enter her more combat-ready form, known as True Heres. Arnold lends Heres his power, since he himself is a pacifist and would never directly fight anybody. Heres smiles and runs towards the clones, first encountering Temporal Domasu, the strongest of the clones. Temporal Domasu is almost identical to Perfect Domasu, but he absorbed the Wristwatch of Time, allowing for him to gain temporal powers at the cost of being made with a weaker version of Black Rose Wikk-In. Temporal Domasu creates a massive barrage of deadly flying blades, which are able to stun Heres and knock her down. Heres smiles and vanishes through a distortion in spacetime, convincing the Domasus that she is dead for just a moment, until Heres suddenly reappears behind them. Heres immediately sticks her hand into the back of the head of Prismatic Domasu, the version of Perfect Domasu that embraced light instead of darkness, as well as Voidal Domasu, the version of Perfect Domasu that absorbed Dark Obsidiano, sucking both of the clones dry of their very essence and destroying them. True Heres then picks her cereal box back up and pours some of the contents into her mouth.

"That was a pretty tasty appetizer. Could use some oil, though, but I'm not very picky." says Heres, staring intimidatingly into Temporal Domasu's eyes, making him nervously sweat. Temporal Domasu starts to back up as Heres walks towards him, but is taken by surprise when Heres sends her detached arm all the way over to Temporal Domasu, forcing Temporal Domasu to freeze time to avoid being killed. Temporal Domasu takes a deep breath as he looks around at the completely frozen battle around him. Temporal Domasu suddenly notices a twitch, and turns to see Heres beginning to move.

"B-bakana! My time stop power is absolute! Not even Perfect Domasu can surpass it!" whimpers Temporal Domasu as Heres lumbers towards him.

"If you really think you can stop me with such pathetic petty techniques, then you clearly have much to learn about the power of the Cabal Robloxians. I usually don't like to brag, but I don't think anybody will hear us right now, so I have no need to be humble. I'm more powerful than you could ever even dream. Third dimensional limitations don't apply to me; I am stronger than time itself." says Heres as she slowly and menacingly inches towards Temporal Domasu. Temporal Domasu panics and unfreezes time so that the other clones can help him. Spatial Domasu, the variant of Temporal Domasu who had gained spatial powers instead of temporal powers, jumps in front of Temporal Domasu and begins to warp space to protect Temporal Domasu. Heres suddenly finds herself about twenty to fifty feet away from the clones, and watches while Temporal Domasu and Spatial Domasu high five. Heres sighs and walks back towards the clones, high fiving Arnold on the way. Heres sends out both of her arms, which make the sound of a shattering mirror as they disappear into the SHADOW ZONE. Spatial Domasu and Temporal Domasu stand back to back and look around for where the arms will emerge, but are still taken by surprise when both arms reappear from the reflective surfaces of Spatial Domasu's eyes, shattering both of them as they exit. While Spatial Domasu screams in agony, the two arms pick him up and drag him back to Heres, who obliterates him with a single kick and absorbs his essence to gain more power. Temporal Domasu panics again and steps backwards to stand next to the only remaining clone, Memetic Domasu, who was created with a Domasu who accidentally switched bodies with Nipper instead of Wikk-In, getting them confused due to both of them being bald. Memetic Domasu screams and rushes at Heres, trying to tweeze her repeatedly, only to have her repeatedly dodge his attacks with ease. Heres throws her cereal box on the ground, causing it to morph into Fred Flintstone, who slams his head into Memetic Domasu to send him back before waddling towards him. Memetic Domasu tries to pinch Fred Flintstone like a gummy worm, but as soon as his tweezer closes in on Fred Flintstone, Heres's arm grabs Memetic Domasu and yanks him away, using the other arm to call back Fred Flintstone and put him back into his dormant cereal box state. Heres immediately crushes Memetic Domasu with her hand, and turns once again to Temporal Domasu, who has begun to sweat an entire Atlantic Ocean's worth of perspiration. Heres grabs Temporal Domasu and slaps him silly, before forcing some cereal down his throat. Heres flings Temporal Domasu upwards, and snaps her fingers, causing the cereal to explode into a firework and kill Temporal Domasu, leaving Perfect Domasu alone against Heres, Arnold, and Domination.

From a nearby invisible observation bubble, Watery Mark and Tentabuddy Zero enjoy a couple of relaxing drinks as they watch the fight from a safe distance. Behind them is Umbrella, who is smiling giddily as he strokes his long pole with his one arm. A blackest portal suddenly appears in the bubble, and Secret Shadow steps out, taking a seat next to Tentabuddy Zero.

"So, what did I miss? I had to go get my pen back." says Secret Shadow.

"Oh, nothing much. We're just watching this fight going on over here. That green guy attacked the Brain, and then these three showed up and have been fighting the green guy's clones." says Tentabuddy Zero, before continuing, "So, Mark, do you think you'll be able to keep the franchise going after this?"

"I'm not sure. I think it will need a bit of reworking so that it doesn't just end up like all the other sequels." responds Watery Mark, shrugging.

"Yeah, honestly. Things were really getting a bit repetitive. It's nice to see the cycle break for once." says Secret Shadow, crossing her arms.

"Oh GOD DAMN IT! Not this ending again!" shouts Thread Contributor lsolation from behind the others, slamming down his controller. On his screen is a row of rainbow bhears, accompanied by the text "Congratulations! You got the normal ending! Play again?". Umbrella chuckles at this, and then all five of the people in the bubble turn as yet another portal opens, and a very strange individual comes out of it.

"Heya! It's me, Super Fan! I thoguth I'd drop by to see what's happenin'!" says Super Fan, taking a seat next to the others to watch, an excited smile on their face.

"Alright, sure. Let's just enjoy the show." says Watery Mark, leaning back and taking another sip of his drink.


	137. It Has To Be This Way

Domination's eyes shoot open and he stands up, cracking his knuckles, which unintentionally creates a massive shockwave of power. Domination grabs Heres by the place where her shoulder would be and shoves her backwards next to Arnold.

"THIS IS MY FIGHT TO FINISH." says Domination. Heres rolls her eyes and shrugs, knowing better than to argue with her brother. Domination charges directly at Perfect Domasu and headbutts him like a basketball hoop, since he isn't fast enough to dodge the attack. Perfect Domasu tries to counterattack, but Domination grabs him by the tendons and holds him in the air. Domination rips off Perfect Domasu's arm blade and uses it to chop off all 11 of Perfect Domasu's toesies, causing Perfect Domasu to go into shock from pain. Domination growls and smashes Perfect Domasu's wimpy limp body into the ground in disappointment, snapping him back out of his brief catatonic state.

"You stupid...ningen...I'll SLAUGHTER you!" hisses Perfect Domasu, coughing up blood and collapsing onto the ground, unable to move due to his injuries.

"ALL THAT GRANDIOSE BULLSHIT AND YOU DON'T EVEN PUT UP A FIGHT? EVEN THAT STUPID RUNT KRILL-IN WAS MORE COMPETENT THAN YOU! GET UP AND FIGHT LIKE A REAL DOMINATOR!" roars Domination, holding out his hand and channeling his energy into Perfect Domasu to fully heal him and give him a power boost. While Perfect Domasu gets up, Domination pulls out his garage door opener and calls forth the S.S. Inful Bojangler. When the massive boat arrives, Domination sends the horde of demons at Perfect Domasu, who smirks angrily and begins to hack and slash his way through the endless swarm of devilish monsters. Perfect Domasu lets out a maniacal laugh as he manages to kill the entire demon army, and then surges power into his blade and slashes at the S.S. Inful Bojangler, destroying it completely.

"Congratulations, ningen! You got cocky, and that will be your undoing! Now, DIE!" screams Perfect Domasu, flying towards Domination feet-first and unleashing the most powerful kamehame-dropkick to ever occur. A sickening snap is heard throughout the entire remainder of the Trifecta as Perfect Domasu's legs both shatter like Laffy Taffies on Black Friday, and Domination lets out a roar of anger and frustration. Domination grabs the terrified Perfect Domasu by his pupil and pins him to the ground.

"I GAVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE, AND YOU BLEW IT LIKE A FIDDLE! LEARN YOUR PLACE, INSECT!" screams Domination, clenching his fist shut and ripping off Perfect Domasu's face. Perfect Domasu smirks despite this, since bodily wounds cannot kill an immortal such as himself. Domination growls and throws Perfect Domasu upwards, before jumping up and spiking him downwards. Heres rushes over and kicks Perfect Domasu right before he can hit the ground, sending him right back towards Domination, who grabs Perfect Domasu again and begins swinging him around, watching while Arnold slowly wheels in a large meat grinder. Arnold gives Domination a thumbs up, and Domination releases Perfect Domasu, sending him flying directly into the meat grinder, screaming. Arnold quickly collects the meat and makes three sloppiest joes out of it, which he distributes between himself, Heres, and Domination. Arnold and Heres begin calmly eating their meals, while Domination munches down the whole thing angrily in one bite. Once his siblings finish eating, Domination nods at them and leaves to his own special training box anchored far outside of the Trifecta. Heres gets up next and waves to Arnold, putting her hood and armor back on as she heads to her own home, which has not been destroyed. Arnold smiles and returns to the location of the family reunion, where Walt Disnerp is still located, safe and sound.

Perfect Domasu wakes up in a strange land, which he assumes is some kind of afterlife, though it doesn't resemble any layer of Hell that he's seen before. Suddenly, a spotlight shines down on Perfect Domasu, and several other figures step out of the shadows and begin laughing at him.

"Well, look who it is! You got your scrawny ass handed to you! And that's coming from me! I only weight THREE POUNDS now, and even I can tell that you're a complete WIMP!" laughs Vlodemort, clapping his tiny frail hands together.

"Do you even realize who you're talking to, ningen?!" snaps Perfect Domasu, getting angrily to his feet.

"Boi I boutta slap you right in the face and you're gonna do nothing to stop me." says Fajita Pie, stepping right in front of Perfect Domasu and slapping him in the face, leaving him standing there in awe.

"What?! What is this place?!" demands Perfect Domasu.

"This is Hell, Domasu. Our own special Hell. This is where they send cocky assholes like you and me." says Premium Pete, patting Perfect Domasu on the shoulder. "By the way, nice job fucking up our plan. I did my part exactly as planned, so when it failed it was all your fault."

"Shut up! The prophecy said-" begins Perfect Domasu, before being cut off by Comfy Domasu, the ascended form of the original Domasu.

"Look at yourself. You have nobody else to blame, ningen. You had everything. All the power you ever could have needed was at your hands. You could have just destroyed the rest of the Brain and instantly gotten rid of the Trifecta! Or maybe, I dunno, attacked Domination while he was meditating?! Or attacked Heres while she was fighting the clones? Hell, you could have avoided that whole battle just by attacking Dom'thulhu instead of Wikk-In!" taunts Comfy Domasu, while Perfect Domasu looks down in shame.

"Wow, guys, look at this. When I stand next to Perfect Domasu, it makes me look like an evil MASTERMIND compared to him!" says Freezy Puff, smiling creepily as he stands beside Perfect Domasu and smacks him over the head.

"Really? I guess I need to get my eyes checked, because all I see is two dumbasses. By the way, Perfect Domasu? I never gave you permission to use my name in your attack." chuckles Gary Aston, flexing his muscles.

"HEY GUYS, WHY ARE WE EVEN CALLING THIS GUY PERFECT DOMASU? PERFECT, MY ASS! I SAY WE JUST CALL HIM DUMBASSU INSTEAD!" declares Dark Obsidiano, twitching uncontrollably while he laughs.

"I like that idea. So, Dumbassu, you'd better learn your place, just like Domination said. Down here, none of us are better than the others. Or at least that was the case, until you showed up and reached a new low." scoffs Gerard Way, while Perfect Domasu clutches his head and drops to his knees screaming angrily.

Back on Vanilla CD VII, the black lightning has been stopped, but the Supreme Overseers have all been killed by the destruction, unable to hold it back any longer. Popsicle watches as the destruction approaches and for reasons even she isn't sure of decides to step forward and hold out her hand. The wave of destruction stops mere inches away from her hand as her eyes glow with the color of the ripeness symbol, and Popsicle begins to strain herself with concentration, slowly repairing the very Brain of the Trifecta. When the Brain is repaired, the destruction slows down greatly, and Popsicle continues concentrating to continue repairing as much as she can. The Brain automatically creates three new Eyes to replace the ones that were destroyed, which stops the destruction almost entirely. However, it seems that the Eyes are unable to create Hearts, and just when Popsicle thinks the Trifecta may be irreparable, she feels a hand on her shoulder and turns to see B-D0G, who was reconstructed by the RollJet due to his important information remaining intact.

"Need some help?" asks B-D0G, grinning in the least uncanny way he can. B-D0G takes off the RollJet and inputs a very long code, which he learned by converting Shin's light into numbers using highly advanced stoichiometry. As B-D0G finishes inputting the code, the RollJet flies at impossibly fast speeds to the Eye of Duality 2 and constructs an artificial Artery, followed by an artificial Heart. The artificial material is identical to that of the real Arteries and Hearts, indicating that perhaps this was one of the RollJet's intended purposes. The artificial Heart automatically produces over a tethrathoth Macrocores, and begins to send them all throughout the newly recreated Singularity. The Culinary Realm's Thread is automatically linked to a Macrocore, and is left as the only Realm in its Macrochasm. With the destruction finally halted for good, Popsicle is able to stop concentrating on holding it back and instead uses her hand to slap B-D0G in the face for stealing her thunder. She immediately regrets this because it hurts to slap B-D0G's metal face, but B-D0G just smiles and gives a thumbs up while the RollJet repairs the other 5 Singularities. While doing this, it finds O.P. Juan Shinobi's remains, and rebuilds him in a new cybernetic form called 2080-Juan. Horuisou also returns, making it and 2080-Juan the only two D'omnieers left in the Trifecta, as well as the two highest sovereign tiers remaining. The two agree to make sure the artificial Hearts hold up well before doing anything with their authority. B-D0G holds out his hand for a high five while the RollJet returns to him, but Popsicle refuses to make that mistake again.

"Man, none of this was supposed to happen!" says Astral Domin8r, sighing. Popsicle turns around and meets eyes with Astral Domin8r, and she can't help but smile slightly at just how silly that statement was in this context.


	138. The Long Haul

In the now-barren ruins of the Upper Trifecta, everything lay completely still, frozen in the state of disarray it was left in after the attack. However, a strange small flask of liquid falls from a shelf, despite no external force being apparent. As the miniscule amount of fluid splashes on the ground, the dust swirls upwards, and from it emerges a reborn Shavreinra. Shavreinra seems unperturbed by the destruction around her, as though she had been expecting this outcome all along. Shavreinra peers at the vial from which the liquid fell, and notes that it is now completely empty. This was her only vial of resurrection syrup, an extremely difficult to create potion that can be used to cure death itself. Shavreinra begins taking inventory of what remains in her former quarters, searching for any ingredients that could be used to create more of the syrup. After carefully sifting through shards of broken flasks and various chunks of debris, Shavreinra locates what she was looking for: several loose cells from the Brain of the Trifecta, carefully sealed away in a special slide. This ingredient in particular is the primary reason why resurrection syrup is so difficult to make, so Shavreinra is relieved that she was able to find the cells quickly.

Back on the mostly-destroyed Vanilla CD VII, Gunslinger Gary and Leo sit down on a bench, upset that they were outdone by a dog in the tournament. Leo doesn't understand why he got disqualified, either, since all he did was put something illegal into his dish. Leo comments that his life feels like it's just part of some big crazy story, prompting a nearby vendor to walk over and tell Leo and Gary that he can send them on a wacky adventure for dirt cheap. Leo and Gary shrug, and the vendor opens up a portal for them to walk through. Meanwhile, Baron randomly finds himself teleported into the Upper Trifecta, seemingly a side effect of his unstable Magnum Chef powers. Lets out a startled cry, causing a mug on Shavreinra's desk to turn into a muffin, which Baron then eats. Baron then warps into Hell 2, where he barks at Heckaroni, causing his shackles to turn into breadsticks. While Lesser Devil makes a new set of shackles, he congratulates Baron on his victory. Back on Vanilla CD VII, Shavaq is confused at Baron's sudden disappearance, but she figures she can just go off on her own adventure, so she starts to head to the renowned College of Winterhold to hone her magic skills. In Hell 2, the mug suddenly reforms inside of Baron, prompting him to vomit up ceramic shards. The shards briefly turn into bread, and then meld together into the mug, which has been repaired. Lesser Devil decides to bleach the mug and keep it for himself, despite Heckaroni's silent judgment.

Mr. Murder Man continues sipping his coffee, as though nothing ever happened. Possessive Nikku, who had managed to slip out of the SHADOW ZONE when Heres created an opening during her fight against the Perfect Domasu clones, begins seeking a new body. Possessive Nikku sails past Mr. Otter, who is shot and killed by an unknown force. Possessive Nikku then lands on the head of a dead chef, taking over its dead mind to become Zombie Chef Nikku. Gary and Leo emerge from their portal and find that they are on another post-apocalyptic world. Suddenly, Gary hears a familiar voice, and turns around to see Sturdy Stan and Goodest Boy Jr. descending from heaven to join Gary and Leo in their adventure. Gary and Leo gladly accept the company of Stan and Goodest Boy Jr., and head off into the desert, ready for whatever they may come across. Shavreinra heads down into Hell 2 as well in search of a devil's horn, which is one of the ingredients she needs for her syrup. Lesser Devil hears something out in the hall, and sluggishly sulks towards the door to see what's going on. To his surprise, the only thing outside is Baron, who was wandering around for some reason. Lesser Devil tries to hush Baron before he barks, but this just makes Baron whimper instead, turning the door into a giant cracker. Lesser Devil lets out a deep sigh, and starts to look online to see if anybody can try to teach Baron how to control his powers. While he is searching, Lesser Devil jumps in surprise as the cracker door slams open, causing it to crumble. Before Lesser Devil can even react, Stan the Satan begins yelling furiously at him, for some reason blaming Lesser Devil for the fact that he lost one of his horns in his sleep. Shavreinra quietly slips away and places the horn on a shelf in the Upper Trifecta. Lesser Devil decides that he's tired of Stan the Satan's bullcrap, so he grabs Baron and Heckaroni and loudly announces that he's quitting, before walking out of Hell 2 through a portal. Before he leaves, Baron barks at Stan, causing his remaining horn to turn into an ice cream cone before slowly sliding to the ground while Stan seethes with rage, shaking his fist uselessly at the portal as it closes.

As Lesser Devil, Heckaroni, and Baron emerge back in the mortal world, they immediately come face to face with what appear to be strange bootleg versions of themselves. Before the trio can investigate the bootlegs, a small bomb-like creature walks over to the bootlegs and explodes, destroying all of them completely. Oddly enough, the bomb itself remains intact after the explosion. This is because this is no ordinary bomb, but is in fact a living bomb named Bomb Corp, which cannot be hurt by its own explosions. Lesser Devil watches in shock as the bootleg version of Baron's head bumps into his foot, and immediately heads to the nearest pub to start drinking away the trauma of witnessing this. When he walks into the pub, Lesser Devil notices that it is rather empty, save for one man sitting at the counter. It seems that if there ever was a bartender, he's long gone now. Despite this, the shelves seem to be well stocked with every drink imaginable. Lesser Devil walks over to the man and taps on his shoulder. When this gets no response, Lesser Devil shakes the man a bit, prompting him to snap back to reality.

"Hey, what is this place? This doesn't seem like an ordinary pub." asks Lesser Devil while the man wipes some drool off of his chin.

"Thish…*hic*...is my pershonal Hell." slurs the man, before breaking out into tears and uncontrollably guzzling down an entire bottle of booze. Lesser Devil slowly backs away from the man as he continues sobbing, and he glances at the counter next to the man. He sees the man's ID, which labels him as "Alcoholic Abdul". Lesser Devil puts down the ID and decides that maybe he'll hold back on getting a drink for now. However, he notices Abdul reaching for another bottle, and decides to do the poor man a favor by grabbing the bottle himself and drinking it. Lesser Devil sits down next to Abdul and repeatedly takes away whatever drink Abdul reaches for, and continues doing this until Lesser Devil himself is sufficiently wasted. Lesser Devil decides to leave before he ends up like Abdul, so he stumbles outside and immediately sees Bomb Corp hop in front of him. Lesser Devil meets eyes with Bomb Corp, who lets out a strange whistling noise. For some reason, likely related to being drunk, Lesser Devil suddenly collapses on the ground and starts bawling, claiming he's a failure for letting himself get fired, even though he quit, and crying that his wife left him, even though he never had a wife. Bomb Corp jumps again, and Lesser Devil slowly gets to his feet before walking away angrily, wiping the tears off his face. Baron and Heckaroni decide to not let Lesser Devil anywhere near alcohol, so they start taking him to an ice cream shop instead while Bomb Corp follows them, occasionally letting out a short beep noise.


	139. Out with a Baang

In a distant frozen wasteland, a shrouded figure named Arstyx puts out his cigarette as he notices a sealed letter slip under his doorway. He opens the envelope and immediately sees a very generous sum of money. Along with this, the envelope contains a printed letter with no signature. Arstyx reads over the letter and lets out an impressed whistle, before folding the note back up and putting it in his pocket. Arstyx grabs a strange briefcase and heads outside, knowing very well just how difficult this job will be, even after the already long journey to reach the target in the first place.

Back in the Ex-Culinary Realm, a man named Tim walks around looking for somebody to talk with. Baron, Heckaroni, and Lesser Devil walk into the ice cream shop and are greeted by Cthulhu, who offers the group a brandy. Heckaroni immediately declines the offer before Lesser Devil can say anything, and politely explains to Cthulhu that they're waiting for Lesser Devil to sober up for a while before touching any more alcohol. Bomb Corp lets out another noise, and Heckaroni tells it to just give Lesser Devil some space. Bomb Corp of course does not understand, so it just hops twice and lets out another beep. Meanwhile, Shavreinra slips a Monster Reborn card out of Y4M1-YUG1's deck without him noticing, and adds it to her shelf of ingredients. Back at the ice cream shop, Heckaroni tries to communicate with Bomb Corp by mimicking its noises, but Bomb Corp just responds by blowing up again. While Baron, Heckaroni, and Lesser Devil sit wounded and dazed outside of the now-destroyed ice cream shop, a loud roar is heard from one of the nearby skies. From this sky drops the farmer Two-Hands Spankem, riding on his homemade reptilian(?) steed, 2Bizzie. Two-Hands cups his hands in front of his mouth and calls out.

"Step forth and be recognized." utters Two-Hands in a booming voice, drawing the attention of Tim.

"Mind if I follow you around?" asks Tim. Before Two-Hands can respond, 2Bizzie opens his face and responds in a deep, almost robotic voice.

"Weekend got me feeling like bread emoji." declares 2Bizzie. Two-Hands sees Lesser Devil, Heckaroni, and Baron and hops off of 2Bizzie to investigate.

"That guy keeps following us around, and it blew up the ice cream place we were in." groans Heckaroni, pointing an accusatory finger at Bomb Corp. Bomb Corp jumps as though confirming its presence, but does nothing in response to Heckaroni's accusation. From the forest rushes Sgt. Thunderfist, M.D., who puts his stethoscope up to the wounded trio, somehow healing them. Thunderfist then runs back into the forest, while Bomb Corp lets out a confused beep. Bomb Corp suddenly finds himself immobilized in some kind of odd barely visible box, created by a small creature named Max Resdefault. Bomb Corp jumps twice in the box, but remains trapped while Max slowly floats towards a cloud of mist, which seems to be slowly taking on a more humanoid form. From the forest swoops Hootry the Wise, a great horned owl who only speaks in rhyme. He drops down before Baron, Heckaroni, and Lesser Devil and starts to talk.

"Greetings, travelers, I'm Hootry the Wise. I'm guessing me showing up here is quite a surprise. I'm a giant, wise owl, as it's clear to see. So please be sweet and respecting to me. I've got huge talons, they're as sharp as knives. How about we start your greeting with some high fives?" says Hootry, prompting Baron to oblige his request and high five the large bird. Almost immediately afterwards, the Ghost of Cheese appears before the trio, and immediately starts yelling right in their faces.

"I AM THE GHOST OF CHEESE, AVENGER OF ALL UNEATEN CHEESE, I TURN ALL THOSE WHO DO NOT EAT THEIR CHEESE INTO MICE! HAVE YOU BEEN EATING YOUR CHEESE‽" shouts the Ghost of Cheese. Baron, Lesser Devil, Heckaroni, and Hootry all respond that they have indeed been eating cheese, and the Ghost of Cheese disappears, leaving a pile of several cheeses behind, which Baron proceeds to eat. Max Resdefault arrives at the misty figure, which condenses into the shape of a strange man with a very large head. This man is Baang, Bliing's dad's brother's son's uncle's only child. Unlike his relative, though, he is not a hornbender, instead being a mistbender. Though this sounds alright in theory, in practice it is absolutely useless because Baang can't control any of the components of mist, only mist itself. He can also turn into mist, which is pointless because he can't move in his mist form, he can just exist as a menacing cloud. Baang waves at Max, who drops off Bomb Corp in front of Baang before slinking away into the woods to most likely be seen again. Bomb Corp hops in place, and Baang throws a useless ball of mist at Bomb Corp, which does absolutely nothing to it.

"You! Bomb creature! You are the sacrifice I need to bring back Big Yogo!" says Baang, speaking in a faint and breathy voice. Baang grabs Bomb Corp like an idiot and throws it at a nearby gas station still like an idiot, and to nobody's surprise, Bomb Corp blows up, causing a massive explosion. Baang is mad because he now needs to find a new gas station, as it is a fundamental piece of the ritual needed to bring forth Big Yogo. Baang sighs and turns into mist, which gets blown away by a strong gust of convenient wind that Baang hopes will lead him to a new gas station. Bomb Corp curiously follows the cloud on foot, hopping every few steps. When Baang reaches the new gas station, he surrounds Bomb Corp in mist in hopes that it will keep it too damp to explode. Baang enters the gas station and plugs in his PS1, and starts to play Destiny 2, his favorite game. After a couple of hours, Baang unplugs the PS1 and throws it out the window, because he needs to get his life together and stop being distracted by pointless activities. The PS1 begins beeping and explodes, forcing Baang to hastily run away with Bomb Corp in tow while the gas station goes up in flames behind him. Hootry chuckles at Baang while he runs past him, and flies overhead while Baang continues running until he reaches the door of yet another gas station.


	140. Nowhere to Run

Hootry swoops down in front of Baang and asks if someone with such a large head could perhaps offer him some bread, but Baang says that he doesn't have any bread on him, but will keep Hootry's request in mind. Max Resdefault floats over to Baang with Two-Hands and 2Bizzie in his selection box, which makes Baang mad because he never told Max to do any such thing. Baang sends Max to the time out corner and then walks into the gas station and puts the still-dampened Bomb Corp in the freezer while he scours the shelves for more materials that he needs. Baang rips off the drawer of the broken cash register so that he can use mist reflections to more easily locate things that he's looking for. Meanwhile, Lesser Devil and Heckaroni decide they need to find out how to fix Baron's powers, so they hire a dimension traveler to open a portal for them to the College of Winterhold. After a brief confrontation with the guards and an explanation of their purpose, the group is allowed to pass. Upon entering the College, Heckaroni, Lesser Devil, and Baron are surprised to come across Shavaq, who has seemingly become quite a notable member of the College. After hearing a brief explanation, Shavaq nods at Lesser Devil and Heckaroni and takes Baron while Lesser Devil and Heckaroni leave the College and are taken to a cave for worshiping purposes by a group of people. Two-Hands and 2Bizzie are still trapped in Max's box, so they begin to communicate telepathically to try and plan an escape. Hootry notices Two-Hands and 2Bizzie and comments on the pair's matching lack of hair.

The Ghost of Cheese appears at the College, and after confronting all of the guards and Shavaq, he comes across one last guard named Tim Tom, who claims he hasn't even heard of cheese in his life. The Ghost of Cheese scowls and slaps Tim Tom really hard, sending him into the air with the force of the smack. Tim Tom transforms into a mouse as he flies through the air, and lands directly on a mouse trap, which kills him instantly. On a nearby wall, Suction Cup Man accidentally sticks one of his suction cups directly onto a rune that was placed on the wall, which explodes and sends Suction Cup Man flying far away. Suction Cup Man lands directly next to Gunslinger Gary, Leo, Sturdy Stan, and Goodest Boy Jr., who offer to let him join their group. Suction Cup Man takes one look at the gang and sticks up his middle finger at all of them before running away into the wasteland.

Mr. Murder Man leaves the coffee shop and heads over to Hat's corpse, which is still laying on the ground. Mr. Murder Man reaches into Hat's pocket and retrieves his time storing device, which was what allowed him to use his time abilities as well as he did. Hat had the natural ability to store time for his time skip and time travel techniques, but the device accelerated his storage of time enough that he didn't have to spend entire weeks building up time before his abilities became useful. After retrieving the device, Mr. Murder Man uses it to take Hat's body back in time to Hat's home Realm before it was destroyed, and there he gives it the proper Super Assassin's burial. Mr. Murder Man returns to the present and heads back to the coffee shop, keeping the device with him. Back at the College of Winterhold, Shavaq has successfully trained Baron to be able to control his powers, allowing for him to bark freely without any adverse effects on his surroundings.

Leo, Stan, Gary, and Goodest wander in the general direction that Suction Cup Man went, but they end up getting lost and eventually wind up in some kind of mountainous region. Stan tells the others to keep low, since these types of locations are popular ambush spots. As if proving Stan's point, a bullet whizzes right by Leo's head, narrowing missing him. The group gets down on the ground while 7 raiders with unusually high-quality gear surround them, weapons aimed at the group. At the gas station, Baang finds a broken TV, which will be an important piece of the ritual.

"Looks like we got ourselves some wanderers, boys." says one of the raiders, stepping forwards. "You made a big mistake, entering Deadeye Dan's Canyon." upon hearing the name, Sturdy Stan and Gunslinger Gary tense up, seemingly familiar with the name. Deadeye Dan pulls out a pistol and presses it up against Leo's temple. Right before he can pull the trigger, though, Deadeye Dan is distracted by Stan letting out a loud whistle. Goodest Boy Jr. jumps forwards and bites a raider viciously in the neck, while Gunslinger Gary jumps to his feet and takes out another two raiders with his gun. Leo punches Deadeye Dan in the face, and Stan slashes at two of the other raiders with his flaming blade. Some of the wounded raiders stumble away frantically, and Deadeye Dan runs up a nearby hill away from the group.

Sitting alone in his training box, VG [DESTRUCTION] looks over his collection of Shards, many of which were damaged or lost during his fight with Corrupt Shavreinra. VG takes inventory of the Shards he still has, including the broken pieces of some of the shattered Shards. VG decides he isn't satisfied with his current collection of Shards, and prepares to head off on another Shard collecting quest to gather more. Meanwhile, Leo, Sturdy Stan, Gunslinger Gary, and Goodest Boy Jr. start to celebrate their victory with cheers and high-fives, but their triumph is cut short as Gary suddenly falls to the ground with a thud. Everyone stands in stunned silence as a pool of blood begins to form around Gary's lifeless head, and Stan immediately turns and sees Deadeye Dan atop the hill with a smoking gun. Stan charges furiously at Dan to avenge his friend, but before he can get into melee range, he is riddled with bullets himself and his body rolls back down the hill. Deadeye Dan declares to Leo that this was just a warning to not mess with him, and then walks away over the hill. Sturdy Stan coughs up blood and sputters one last phrase to Leo and Goodest Boy Jr. before he bleeds out.

"And so begins...the main campaign…" rasps Sturdy Stan, causing Leo to be somewhat confused. After processing the phrase for a moment, Leo realizes it is up to him and Goodest Boy Jr. to avenge Stan and Gary, and after meeting eyes with Goodest, Leo realizes the dog has come to the same conclusion. The two survivors nod at each other and head off to prepare their quest for vengeance.


	141. Tune In

Baang finishes constructing a large pile of random junk from within the gas station. He transports Bomb Corp into a mini fridge and places it atop the pile, before starting to perform the ritual. Baang suddenly hears a beep from behind him, and realizes that Bomb Corp has somehow escaped. Baang pauses the ritual, making sure to save his progress so that he can pick up where he left off. Baang picks up Bomb Corp and starts to put it back in the fridge, only to have Bomb Corp blow up, causing the pile of junk as well as the entire gas station to be destroyed as well. In the distance, VG [DESTRUCTION] sets off on his quest, first heading off to find the Shard of Revival. Back at the destroyed gas station, Hootry chuckles at the destruction, and Bomb Corp hops twice. Hootry decides to help Baang out by picking up Bomb Corp and dropping it into a lake, but it immediately returns to where Baang is, and Hootry doesn't bother trying again because he knows it won't work. Suddenly, Baang's burnt pile of junk begins to rumble, and from the ashes emerges a big, hairy, nasty crypto-creature wearing oddly "arousing" clothing.

"Oh no, it couldn't be?!" exclaims Baang in a voice as loud as an alternate future.

"Oh yes, it is I, Slippery the Snatchsquatch!" grungles the monster as she finishes rising from the pile. Bang fears that Slippery could pose a threat to his plans to summon Big Yogo, so he realizes that he may be forced to consider performing the much easier ritual to summon Big Yogo that can be done anywhere with anything. However, if he does this easier ritual, it will also summon Little Ohno, and Baang would rather not deal with that guy. Bomb Corp jumps again nearby, and Baang is reminded once again of the difficulties he has been facing with the ritual thus far. Hootry flies back into the forest, realizing that nobody is really paying attention to him. Back in the wasteland, Leo and Goodest Boy Jr. have gotten equipped with some better gear, including Gary's gun and Stan's blade. Deadeye Dan has also been getting ready to take revenge, knowing very well that Leo and Goodest would probably be coming to fight him eventually. Plus, that punch in the face had inflicted some notable damage on Dan's face, since Leo was wearing a set of spiked knuckles that Stan had given him. Deadeye Dan's right hand man, Right Hand Raul, reminds his boss that Sturdy Stan and Gunslinger Gary were definitely the two more competent foes of the group, and Deadeye Dan snickers and nods in agreement, before enjoying a good maniacal laugh with Raul. Out of the view of Deadeye Dan's hideout, Leo and Goodest begin approaching the canyon where Stan and Gary were killed. Leo immediately shoots down a raider before he is spotted, causing the other raider to retreat in fear. Leo waits a few seconds and then scrambles up to where the raider was and begins following their footsteps all the way to Dan's hideout.

Baang stops zoning out for a moment and weighs the options for which ritual to use. The idea of trying again to summon Big Yogo without summoning Little Ohno weighs a whopping 3 times as much as the idea to summon Big Yogo the easy way, which would also summon Little Ohno. This second option weighs a measly 14 pounds, meaning the first option weighs 42 pounds. At the same time, though, Baang REALLY doesn't feel like finding another gas station, especially since Bomb Corp will probably just mess it up, which triples the weight of the second option, balancing the equation out. Baang is getting a pretty good workout from weighing these options, since he hardly ever lifts weights of any kind. Baang takes one more look at Bomb Corp and sighs, before chucking Bomb Corp to the side and whistling loudly. Max Resdefault shows up in front of Baang, and Baang grabs Max and squeezes him with his merciless fingers until Max shatters. The shattered pieces immediately vanish into thin air as a strange voice declares "SACRIFICE ACCEPTED". A sparkling rift of harsh white static appears in the air and lets out several distorted noises as it grows, before letting out a bright flash of light. When the light fades, the rift has disappeared, and standing in front of Baang are two very unusual bipedal bear-like creatures. These creatures are, in fact, Big Yogo and Little Ohno.

Big Yogo looms over Baang, constantly emitting a static-like sound as his upper body hovers slightly up and down in place. Beneath the sound of the static, a strange tune can intermittently be heard fading in and out, one which seems familiar yet at the same time completely foreign. The face displayed on Big Yogo's broken television screen of a head leers eerily downwards, flickering and distorting from time to time. Baang feels his purpose has been served, and he apologizes to Big Yogo that he could not properly perform the ritual to summon him without summoning Little Ohno. Hearing his name being mentioned, Little Ohno twists his head to face Baang, and Baang quickly turns into a cloud of mist and is blown away by a strong wind before Little Ohno or Big Yogo can say anything. Big Yogo starts dribbling his basketball between his right hand and his three left hands, not paying attention as Little Ohno starts walking around in a strange manner, seeming to lurch backwards with each step. Little Ohno sees Bomb Corp hop and beep, and starts to walk towards it, making sounds like raspy breathing despite his face remaining completely stationary.


	142. Raiding the Raiders

While flying randomly throughout the Realm, Hootry suddenly finds somebody laying face down on a random scrap of what seems to be the ceiling of a Realm floating through the void of space. Hootry lands on the floating scrap and rolls over the person, causing them to jolt awake. As it would turn out, this person is Dredd Dizzah, who managed to survive the destruction of the Cosmic Realm and eventually drifted into this Realm. Somewhere, another portal opens, and Zero the Hedgehog floats through, snickering edgily as he prepares to show people what real angst looks like. Back on Vanilla CD VII, Little Ohno reaches Bomb Corp, and begins observing it curiously. The eye on Little Ohno's torso dilates as it watches Bomb Corp, and after staring for a while, Little Ohno starts inhaling Bomb Corp with his giant nostril. Bomb Corp jumps right as Little Ohno does this, which sends it flying right into Little Ohno's forehead. Little Ohno lets out a surprised gasp-like cough and stumbles creepily backwards, before regaining his footing. After taking another look at the bomb-like creature, Little Ohno starts inhaling Bomb Corp with his giant nostril. To Little Ohno's surprise, the exact same thing happens, and Little Ohno is sent stumbling backwards again. However, despite this, Little Ohno starts inhaling Bomb Corp with his giant nostril, and this time Bomb Corp gets stuck in the hole for a moment before exploding. Little Ohno stands around waiting for Bomb Corp to appear again, and then Little Ohno starts inhaling Bomb Corp with his giant nostril. Oddly enough, Bomb Corp suddenly seems to be able to resist the force of Little Ohno's inhaling, as it is able to stand its ground. Little Ohno starts inhaling Bomb Corp with his giant nostril, greatly increasing the intensity of his sucking power, enough so that it gives Little Ohno a nosebleed. Bomb Corp then jumps into Little Ohno's face again, and Little Ohno starts inhaling Bomb Corp with his giant nostril. However, his nose gets plugged up by a rock, preventing Little Ohno from inhaling anything else.

Zombie Chef Nikku walks over to Big Yogo, who ignores Chef Nikku and continues dribbling his basketball. Chef Nikku tries to offer Big Yogo a cookie, but his voice is drowned out by the static, so he has to speak up. Off in the distance, VG [DESTRUCTION] pulls out a Shard Radar, which he had been holding on to since he obtained it in the fourth Astral Realm. He notices that the Shard of Revival has disappeared from the radar, so he decides to head after a different one instead. The reason for this disappearance is because Shavreinra obtained the Shard of Revival herself, and added it to her shelf of ingredients for the resurrection syrup. Back in the wasteland, Leo puts on a mask in order to attempt to sneak in to Deadeye Dan's hideout. Leo walks up to the door and claims to be a new recruit, and is immediately let in. Upon entering, Leo shoots the raider who opened the door in the face, and proceeds deeper into the hideout. This raider was named Terrence, and he was well known in Dan's gang as being the best and only doorman around. A random white guy falls off a cliff on Vanilla CD VII, passing by a porta potty as he looks around in awe. Nearby, Little Ohno lets out a low growl and snorts the rock in his nose, as well as the entire small hill it was connected to, slurping them down into the tyrannical hole of his nostril. Little Ohno then turns back to Bomb Corp and nobody is prepared for what happens next. Big Yogo finally hears Chef Nikku and accepts his offer, grabbing the cookie and slamming it directly into his television-like head. The cookie crumbles and falls to the ground, and Big Yogo gives Chef Nikku a thumbs up with all four of his hands. Chef Nikku considers fixing Big Yogo's screen to see if that will help, but for some reason deep down he feels like doing so would be a very, very bad idea.

As the smoke around Little Ohno and Bomb Corp clears, it is revealed that they have begun playing a game of poker, and Bomb Corp is seemingly winning by a landslide. Meanwhile, Deadeye Dan wakes up after hearing the gunshot.

"Eh? What was that?" calls Dan, heading out to his balcony.

"Uh, some guy was trying to force his way in, so I had to shoot him! Sorry for waking you up, boss!" Leo calls back nervously in his best impression of what he remembered Terrence as sounding like.

"Alright, thanks!" screams Deadeye Dan, starting to retreat back to his quarters. He then turns around and calls out again. "Hey, Terrence, you sound different, is something wrong?"

"Uh, sorry, I think I'm suffering from withdrawal symptoms. I'll, uh, head to the break room for some drugs, it's been a while since I had any." Leo responds, panicking.

"Oh, phew. I thought maybe you were someone else pretending to be Terrence, but that explanation makes a lot more sense. Alright, have as many drugs as you need to feel better. After all, you are the best doorman I've ever had!" responds Deadeye Dan, before returning completely to his room. Leo starts heading deeper into the base after picking up the drugs, having disguised himself with Terrence's clothes in order to fool any guards he may come across. Meanwhile, back on Vanilla CD VII, Pista Pasta looks outside and sees Hootry and Dredd crash down outside of his spaghetti shop, which hasn't been getting much business lately. In the distance, the porta potty that the white guy passed slams open, and from it comes Anon, who immediately throws a chair towards Little Ohno and Bomb Corp. Little Ohno's head twists around in a very frightening manner and he stares dead into Anon's face with murder in his eyes.

"Uh, you have, uh, beautiful eyes. Um, sorry about the chair, I get a bit excited sometimes." stutters Anon. "Um, could I join your game of poker, perhaps?" Anon waits for a response, but Little Ohno simply cocks his head to the side and then turns back to Bomb Corp, who lets out another beeping noise. Hootry and Dredd walk into Pista Pasta's shop, and Pista Pasta's translator welcomes the duo and asks what type of spaghetti they want. Hootry orders some regular spaghetti without sauce, noting that if the order is messed up he'll talk to Pista Pasta's boss. Dredd orders some spaghetti with meatballs, sauce, and cheese, and notes that he doesn't want any pork with it. In Deadeye Dan's hideout, Leo has finished eliminating all of Dan's men except for the ones that were staying with Dan himself, who were Right Hand Raul as well as Dan's bodyguard, Big Muscles Mitch. Leo heads into Dan's room and pretends to be concerned about a possible intruder. He asks if Mitch can come with him to investigate, since he's noticed that a lot of the guards seem to have gone missing. Mitch shrugs and follows Leo to the armory, where he sees a massive pile of dead guards. Mitch gasps and walks up to the pile, not noticing as Leo holds up his silenced pistol behind him and shoots Mitch in the back of the head. Leo heads back to Dan's room and takes off his disguise. Dan doesn't recognize Leo until Goodest Boy Jr. rushes in and mauls Raul, sending him to the ground to bleed out. Deadeye Dan reaches for a gun, but Leo quickly rushes over and pins his arm to the wall.

"You killed my friends, and I killed yours. Now we're even, so let's settle this fair and square." says Leo, before carefully releasing Dan's arm and stepping back. Leo's hand hovers above the holster of Gary's pistol, and Dan realizes that Leo wants to duel him. Seeing how he has literally no choice in this life or death matter, Dan decides to play along, and slowly reaches for his own gun. The second hand on the clock on the wall ticks along, and Leo wishes he could have waited until it was closer to noon to do this, but he decides 2:45 will have to work instead. Deadeye Dan seems to be thinking the same thing, as both him and Leo have their eyes trained on the clock. Goodest Boy Jr. quivers with anticipation, and watches as the second hand draws ever nearer to the 12. At the immediate moment the second hand points straight upwards, three gunshots are heard, and when the smoke from the guns clears, Deadeye Dan sputters up blood and clutches at his chest, which was pierced twice. Leo lowers his pistol, and feels the hole in the holster where Dan's bullet went through.

"Lucky shot...you ain't bad, kid. I'm honored to have my gang defeated at the hands of a worthy foe like you. Well played." coughs Dan as he slumps to the ground, dead. Leo takes a deep breath and walks out with Goodest Boy Jr., stopping one more time at the graves he made for Sturdy Stan and Gunslinger Gary. He puts Gary's gun holster down in front of his grave, and he puts Stan's blade in front of his grave. He picked up replacements for both of these weapons, anyways, so he doesn't need them anymore.

"Thanks for everything, guys." whispers Leo, before heading off to the nearest dimension traveler and buying a one-way ticket directly to Pista Pasta's shop.


	143. Stains of Time

Dredd notices Leo and Goodest walk in, and recognizes them, especially Goodest, from his adventures in the Cosmic Realm. Dredd quickly inhales the rest of his spaghetti and rushes over to the dog, who seems to recognize Dredd as well. While Leo orders some spaghetti from Pista Pasta, Dredd realizes that he never did get around to rescuing McTrash, and wonders where McTrash could be after all this time. Leo finishes his spaghetti and gives Goodest Boy Jr. some breadsticks, which he gobbles up hungrily. Leo walks outside and sees a panicking book, which he doesn't think twice about before yelling out a greeting and walking back into the restaurant. Pista Pasta seems to be waiting for Dredd, Leo, and Hootry to pay for their meals. The book flies in the door, but Leo ignores it and instead walks up to the counter and pays for his meal. Hootry does the same, and Dredd suddenly feels a rustling in his durag, and from it he pulls out K80. K80 is holding the young Jimbo that had been picked up back in the Cosmic Realm, which is now dead, and Dredd sadly looks at the body until K80 holds up a sheet of paper which says "McTrash is dead too btw". Dredd immediately begins bawling, and Leo frowns and tries to comfort him. Leo orders another plate of spaghetti, but he for some reason seems to be suspicious of the dish. Leo seems convinced that the spaghetti is actually some kind of fancy dish, but after everyone else in the restaurant convinces him otherwise, he reluctantly eats the dish and pays for it, feeling like a bit of an idiot. Leo decides that Goodest is probably better with Dredd, so he walks out on his own and heads back to the wasteland, which confuses the dimension traveler, who asks why he asked for a one-way ticket if he was just going to come back anyways. Leo shrugs, and some random guy runs by and slaps Leo in the face before running onto a landmine and exploding. When the smoke from the explosion clears, another guy is standing there, who rushes onto a different landmine and explodes, disappearing. This strange being is, in fact, Dead Meme Lord, the keeper of all dead memes. Dead Meme Lord manifests again outside of Pista Pasta's shop, and for some reason Pista Pasta seems to insist that Dead Meme Lord is not allowed to enter the shop. After realizing he won't be getting into the shop, Dead Meme Lord teleports back to the wasteland, appearing right next to Leo.

Big Yogo stomps over to Little Ohno, his clown shoes squeaking with every step. Big Yogo slaps Little Ohno out of his catatonic state, and Little Ohno realizes that he has pretty much gone bankrupt from losing so much in poker. Big Yogo gestures at a nearby anti-mountain (not a crater). Little Ohno gets on all fours and scampers over to the anti-mountain, and Big Yogo slowly looks both ways before following. Bomb Corp also hops behind the duo, watching while Little Ohno uses his nostril to suck up a massive cloud of dust from the anti-mountain. When the dust is cleared, it is revealed that within the anti-mountain was some kind of strange alien ship. Meanwhile, Leo quickly bonds a little bit with Dead Meme Lord, and the two decide to team up and kill some things to take out their anger. In Pista Pasta's shop, Dredd begins thinking about the Dead Meme Lord, and wonders if he would be able to help the Jimbo. As Little Ohno and Big Yogo board the ship, Little Ohno's eye scans the surroundings and deduces that this ship once belonged to Oti, and is filled with replicas and samples of Artifacts that Oti came across on his journeys through many Realms. Outside, Anon realizes that he has been playing poker by himself for a while, so he grabs a couple of chairs and follows Big Yogo, Little Ohno, and Bomb Corp into the ship. Bomb Corp hops around, knocking over a Fusion Stone as well as a glass of Vlodemortserum™, which spills onto the stone. Big Yogo comments that this is rather dangerous, and commands Little Ohno to use his fusion proof gloves to carefully remove the Fusion Stone from the premises. Bomb Corp jumps up and lets out an unusually loud beep, seemingly in response to seeing Sure Stupidity, some kind of variant of Pure-Stupidity that seems to be stored away on the ship for some reason.

While Leo and Dead Meme Lord rampage through the wasteland killing random mutated creatures they come across, Dead Meme Lord suddenly begins to grows less and less content with this large amount of slaughter, and asks Leo if maybe they can do something else. Leo shrugs and he and Dead Meme Lord begin heading towards Junktown, the nearest city they can find. The two begin exploring the town, and after buying some jerky, Leo and Dead Meme Lord spot a convenience store and head inside. Meanwhile, back on Vanilla CD VII, Slippery realizes that she's been ignored for a while now, so she decides to take it out on Big Yogo and Little Ohno. Slippery slips her way into the ship and uses her innate glongale powers to levitate behind Big Yogo, before carefully grasping Big Yogo's AK-47 and ripping it off, sending Big Yogo flailing on the ground in pain. Slippery points the rifle at Little Ohno, but right as she pulls the trigger, the gun gets all wiggly, and the bullet wiggles through the air and hit Bomb Corp instead of Little Ohno, which obviously has no notable effect. Little Ohno tilts his head curiously at the flailing body of Big Yogo, and a strange smile seems to cross his face. Little Ohno's eyes roll back in his head and his jaw unhinges completely, before a raw red tentacle-like tongue launches out and grabs Big Yogo before yoinking him into the other tyrannical hole of Little Ohno's mouth. Big Yogo is transported directly back to the SPOOKY ZONE where he came from, and with Big Yogo gone, there is nobody left to stop Little Ohno. Little Ohno's body begins to destabilize and fall apart, and he launches out his tongue again to grab Bomb Corp and the Fusion Stone, swallowing the volatile juices. The juices cause Little Ohno's body to destabilize faster, and in a flash of white light, Little Ohno's body completely melts away, and he completes his transformation into Grindcore the Unforgiven.


	144. Cause for Exploration

Dredd pays for his meal and heads out, hiring a dimension traveler so that he can follow Leo and Dead Meme Lord. Dead Meme Lord and Leo head out of Junktown, and Dead Meme Lord claims that they have to meet up with somebody, for reasons he does not know. Slippery the Snatchsquatch uses the AK-47 to shoot at Grindcore, but all the bullets wiggle all over the place and spiral away from their target. Slippery throws the rifle as a last ditch effort to hurt Grindcore, but it does not even make Grindcore flinch. Realizing that she's running out of options, Slippery tries desperately to seduce Grindcore so that he doesn't kill her, but this turns out to be a fatal mistake. Rather than becoming infatuated with Slippery, Grindcore's eyes all turn to stare at the crypto-creature, and he hurls a strange padlock with an ink pen tip attached to it at Slippery. Slippery is dazed by the attack, allowing for Grindcore to walk over to her and grab her with his leathery arm. Slippery watches in horror as the cover at the end of Grindcore's tubular beak-like appendage slides away, revealing a lamprey-like mouth. Grindcore slurps up Slippery the Snatchsquatch in one gulp, shredding her instantly into edible chunks which are then vaporized as they enter his tyrannical hole. The cover slides back into place, and Grindcore picks the padlock up again and begins to walk out of the ship. As soon as one of his odd claw-like feet touches down outside, Grindcore is suddenly tackled by Two-Hands Spankem, who had been waiting outside this whole time. Sure Stupidity takes a video of this scuffle and starts to post it on social media in a very stupid way.

Anon rushes over and throws two chairs at Grindcore, which causes Bomb Corp to blow up inside of him, but this has no external effect on Grindcore. Meanwhile, Leo and Dead Meme Lord come across a sun knight, who gives them a quest. Before they can start, they are approached by Dredd Dizzah, who holds up the dead Jimbo and asks Dead Meme Lord if he can fix it. Dead Meme Lord stares at the Jimbo and shrugs, before slapping the life right back into it. The Jimbo reanimates completely, and is even radiating meme energy due to the reinvigoration. Dead Meme Lord shakes his hand and borrows some bandages from Leo to wrap it up with, since he accidentally got a cut from hitting the Jimbo's sharp hair. Dead Meme Lord and Leo continue on their quest, heading towards a forest with a stone tower visibly protruding from the middle. Dead Meme Lord suddenly grabs Leo's hand and teleports all the way to the tower, jumping out from the bush he arrives in and incapacitating a random person with a large pencil who he assumes to be a guard. Leo groans and checks to see if the person is okay, since he doesn't see why some random person in the middle of the woods would be aggressive. Dredd returns through a portal to K80, and shows him that he has the Jimbo alive and well again. While Leo is checking on him, the person wakes up, and reveals that they are an interdimensional traveler who goes only by the codename of Jay. Jay glares at Dead Meme Lord, who notices the stare and quickly rushes over to apologize for attacking Jay. Dead Meme Lord also shows Jay a weird glowing hammer that he found at the top of the tower. VG [DESTRUCTION] begins heading up a different tower in pursuit of the Shard of Cosmic, which is held by a golem known as Miss Fortune. Miss Fortune immediately recognizes the great power within VG [DESTRUCTION], and she grants him the Shard of Cosmic without any fight, because she is certain that she would perish were she to fight a foe such as VG. Besides, with the Shard of Cosmic out of her possession, Miss Fortune is finally able to leave the tower and travel the world. Miss Fortune nods at VG and leaves her post to do just that, while VG heads after the next Shard.

Jay forgives Dead Meme Lord and heals his hand as an indication of the forgiveness. Dead Meme Lord reads the tag on the hammer, revealing it to be the great Meat Beater. Dead Meme Lord puts the Meat Beater in his bag, and pulls out a little snack to munch on while he asks Leo where he wants to go next. Jay walks over to the group, declining when Dead Meme Lord offers him a bit of his snack, which appears to be laundry detergent. Leo decides he's going to head back to the restaurant, because he's worried about the safety of Goodest Boy Jr. Dead Meme Lord stops Leo and says he knows a shortcut, and then grabs Leo and puts him into his bag. Dead Meme Lord pulls Leo back out, and they are standing outside of Pista Pasta's shop. Jay shrugs and starts playing on a piano that he draws into reality using his pencil. Suddenly, a genie lamp falls onto Jay's head, and a genie comes out from it. The genie appears and claims that Jay gets to have one wish, since the other two wishes were used up by somebody a long time ago. Jay shrugs and has the genie make his pencil even more magical. The genie grants this wish and then disappears again, taking the lamp with it. Back at the pasta shop, Leo and Dead Meme Lord see Dredd inside along with the Jimbo and K80. VG [DESTRUCTION] suddenly sees a trophy fall next to him, which confuses him because he isn't sure why it appeared. At the same time, Leo reaches into his back pocket and notices a Monster Reborn card that wasn't there before, but he feels like it should have been there earlier. Baron decides he's tired of just sitting around at the College of Winterhold, so he starts to head out on a quest of his own.


	145. The Unforgiven

Goodest Boy Jr. heads through a portal to reach Stan's grave in search of something, and begins digging when he reaches the spot. Soon enough, he reaches his master's body and retrieves the item before re-burying the body. The item was Stan's Premium Toolbelt that he obtained back in the fourth Astral Realm. Goodest Boy Jr. heads through another portal and ends up grouping up with Baron, setting off on a quest to do who knows what. Jay walks into a cemetery back in the wasteland, and begins waiting for something to happen for some reason. Back on Vanilla CD VII, Two-Hands has managed to pin Grindcore to a wall.

"Time to show you why they call me Spankem." mutters Two-Hands as his two hands begin glowing brown with the power of Judaism. Two-Hands begins bringing his hands towards Grindcore's meaty hind end, but just before the hands make contact, Two-Hands realizes that this isn't Grindcore's ass at all! The booty takes off its mask, revealing that it was actually Grindcore this whole time! Grindcore slits Two-Hands Spankem's throat with one of his guns, and then turns to the side just in time to see 2Bizzie emerging victorious from a battle with Baang. 2Bizzie stops stomping on Baang's corpse when he sees Grindcore, and a terrified expression passes over his face. 2Bizzie tries to run away, but Grindcore holds out a hand and his inescapable ultra grasp drags 2Bizzie backwards towards him. 2Bizzie lets out a smokescreen to try and obscure Grindcore's vision, but this attempt proves futile, and Grindcore is able to launch one of his nasty knees into 2Bizzie's face, breaking it open like a Sour Patch Kid. Grindcore reaches into the dead dinosaur's body with one of his feet like some kind of creep, and after fishing around for a few seconds, he pulls out eight bloody scrolls and stores them in his hat.

"Hey, you look like you've been through a lot! Want to take a seat and have some tea?" says Anon, emerging from a pile of chairs near Grindcore. Grindcore stands up on two feet and considers the suggestion, holding up his padlock. Anon shows a few of the different flavors he has, and then says he has coffee too if Grindcore would prefer that. Baron and Goodest Boy Jr. come across an undiscovered planet, and decide that this could be a step in the right direction towards accomplishing something. Suddenly, the blood surrounding Two-Hands Spankem's body begins to ripple, and from it climbs a red cyclops named Bleedout. Anon waves at Bleedout and invites him to join Anon and Grindcore, pulling out another chair. Baron and Goodest Boy Jr. soon claim ownership of the planet, and send a letter out indicating that the planet is now theirs. Jay finishes constructing a portal, and starts trying to make it into a portable version of itself. VG [DESTRUCTION] comes across a small hut, and when he knocks on the door, a small man named Sean slams it open and immediately begins yelling at VG, using all sorts of profanity. VG tries to smack Sean, but Sean dodges through sheer luck and begins attacking VG in the shin. For some reason, VG's shin seems to be disappearing the longer Sean attacks it, though VG feels nothing. VG thinks quickly and swings his leg around, causing Sean's body to knock over a very small salt factory. This gives Sean enough bad luck that VG is able to hurl him upwards and punch him hard enough to instantly destroy him. VG [DESTRUCTION] holds out his hand and catches the Shard of Luck as it falls from the sky.

Jay begins fidgeting impatiently, having completed the portable portal creator far faster than he intended. He feels that he is left with nothing to do, which makes him upset because he likes doing things. Bleedout seems to have some kind of hurtful intent in his eye as he glares at Grindcore, and his bloody gaze tints the visions of both Grindcore and Anon, making everything they see tinted red. Bleedout becomes invisible to them as a result, since he himself is entirely red. Anon confusedly asks if Bleedout wants tea, ignoring the fact that he currently cannot see Bleedout. Shavreinra finds the genie lamp from earlier and puts a cork in it so that the genie can't come out again, before placing the lamp next to the other ingredients on the shelf. From a nearby portal, a being known as the Jackass appears, ready to live up to his name. Meanwhile, Anon uses some Windex and a squeegee to clean off his eyeballs, fixing his vision. Anon hands Bleedout a cup of tea, and Bleedout growls.

"ONLY BLOOD WILL QUENCH MY THIRST!" grumbles Bleedout. Back on their planet, Goodest Boy Jr. and Baron receive a deed granting them official ownership of the planet. Baron and Goodest Boy Jr. send out an electronic invite, hoping to build up a nice civilization on their newly obtained world. Anon hands Bleedout a few bags of blood, and Bleedout grabs one and eats it whole. Zombie Chef Nikku offers Bleedout a cookie, but Bleedout instantly crushes it in his hand because it isn't blood. Anon sees the predicament and helps Chef Nikku make some blood cookies. Chef Nikku hands Anon one of the cookies afterwards, and Anon slowly begins to eat it. Grindcore angrily stands up without even pushing his chair in and marches towards Bleedout. In the distance, the sound of a shattering mirror can be heard, but Grindcore ignores it. Bleedout stares at Grindcore, and before things escalate, Bleedout grabs a burger king and escalates things. Within five minutes, Grindcore has Bleedout in a tonguelock, and Anon is crying because he was unable to stop this from happening. Anon finishes the cookie, and his mind begins to be taken over, but suddenly Grindcore begins grinding his "teeth", which scares Bleedout enough that he runs away, leaving his tongue behind. Bleedout runs into Chef Nikku and begins squeezing his left nostril, which reverts Anon back into his normal self. Chef Nikku decides to switch bodies the old fashioned way, and throws his hat onto Bleedout and slowly starts to take over the body while Anon makes more blood cookies. Slowly, people begin populating the dense forest planet that Baron and Goodest Boy Jr. found, and word starts to go around, accelerating the process.


	146. There Will Be Blood

Grindcore prepares to show just how he got his name, sticking out his finger and slowly drawing a circle in the air. Anon tries uselessly to calm down everybody around him. Baron and Goodest Boy Jr. decide to name their planet Doggonia, and Hootry ends up stopping by the planet and setting up a fortune telling service. Dead Meme Lord drops by and leaves some dog treats for Goodest Boy Jr. and Baron before leaving again. Possessive Nikku finishes taking over the mind and body of Bleedout, becoming Bleedin' Nikku. Jay begins to spend time studying random things, because he is willing to do anything to avoid being bored. A Random Rock yells at Jay for no good reason, and Jay decides that he doesn't want to put up with that, so he picks up the Rock and throws it through a portal. Jay heads over to Doggonia, and is greeted by Baron, who seems intrigued by a nearby cat. The cat attacks Baron, and Jay gets mad at the cat, which was actually his cat named Forest, and scolds it while Baron runs away. Baron angrily turns Jay's pencil into a large pretzel stick, and Jay groans and gets to work on fixing the tool. The Rock from earlier appears again, this time with a Standard Stick on its back. The Rock rolls over to Forest and smacks him a few times, and then heads over to Baron. A larger rock falls on the Rock, but the Rock just merges with the larger rock to become bigger. The Stick, however, is destroyed, and the Rock mourns the loss of its friend. Luckily, it soon finds a new Simple Stick to become pals with. Jay builds some defenses against the Rock, and then summons his friend, who is named Lost (no relation to the famous super assassin of a similar name). The Rock begins rubbing itself against Baron, who seems fine with this occurrence. The Rock makes some arms out of pebbles so that it can actually pet Baron, and ignores some random person who claims this should be impossible. The Rock then realizes that this random person is actually the Jackass, who kicks the Rock down a cliff before walking away. The Rock climbs back up the cliffside and begins petting Baron again. The Rock then begins cooking a rabbit carcass, while Jay, Lost, and Forest decide to head out on their own adventure. Dredd wakes up and begins wandering around, looking for people to group up with. Grindcore continues drawing his circle in the air, being very precise about the dimensions of it for some reason. As he finishes the circle, he lifts up one of his feet and kicks straight forwards with excellent form, kicking the circle out and creating a round hole in reality itself.

Dead Meme Lord gives Dredd some beef jerky before disappearing again, and Dredd shrugs and eats the meat after making sure it doesn't have any pork in it. Anon begins crying at how little impact he has on the situation at hand. Meanwhile, Jay gets distracted by a blue jay, and he ends up getting lost in the forest with Lost and Forest. Dead Meme Lord helps out by giving Jay and his friends a map before leaving again. Bleedin' Nikku tries to scratch Grindcore to make him bleed, but Grindcore's bloodless body refuses to produce even a single drop of the crimson fluid. Bleedin' Nikku realizes that Grindcore's blood is kept in all sorts of weird places, similar to horcruxes but way weirder. Bleedin' Nikku starts to track down the blood, and begins heading in a direction that he senses the blood in. In the Upper Trifecta, Shavreinra approaches a tree near where the Crusty Old Man's Palace had once stood, and as she reaches it, the tree opens its eyes and eyes them over to Shavreinra.

"Well, look who it is. Let me guess, you ran out of your syrup again?" says the tree.

"Listen, Rex, you're in no place to judge me." responds Shavreinra, smugly. Rex had once been the Super Assassin from Singularity 1, and was the first and only Super Assassin who was ever hired to kill somebody from the Upper Trifecta. He was supposed to kill Shavreinra, and in order to do this he first burned down the Tree of Life that Shavreinra had planted, so that its sap couldn't be used to bring her back to life once he had killed her. However, this tipped Shavreinra off to his intentions, and when Rex showed up to kill Shavreinra, she was able to overpower him and defeat him. She then planted Rex's life token where the Tree of Life had stood, which resulted in Rex being reincarnated as the new Tree of Life.

"Just get your sap. The spigot is right there." grunts Rex. Shavreinra smiles and retrieves the sap, and Rex closes his eyes and goes back to sleep again. Shavreinra puts the flask of sap next to the other ingredients. Meanwhile, Bleedin' Nikku follows his nose all the way to a familiar bar, and when he walks inside he sees Alcoholic Abdul, who is still crying as he feeds his alcoholic tendencies even further. Dead Meme Lord tries to punch Bleedin' Nikku, but accidentally misses and hits a brick wall instead before disappearing. Alcoholic Abdul offers to buy Bleedin' Nikku a drink, hoping to get rid of his money so that he stops being able to afford drinks for himself. Bleedin' Nikku rejects the offer, and Dead Meme Lord appears and buys Abdul a drink with his own money, which he guzzles down uncontrollably. Bleedin' Nikku asks Abdul if he knows where Grindcore's blood is hidden, and Abdul points at the jukebox. Anon walks in and begins drinking away his own problems, since he is still upset at how helpless he was to stop Grindcore and Bleedout from fighting.


	147. It's Not Unusual

The Rock rolls out from the bar's bathroom and bumps into the jukebox, turning it on. It begins to play "What's New, Pussycat?", prompting a feline Furry with a Gatling Gun to bust through the nearby wall. Dead Meme Lord invites the Furry over for a drink, and buys Abdul another drink as well, which he immediately ingests. The jukebox seems to be increasing in volume, and Bleedin' Nikku walks over and decides to add a single "It's Not Unusual" to the queue. This opens a secret compartment in the jukebox, inside of which is a tiny vial of Grindcore's blood. Grindcore, meanwhile, is almost all the way through his reality hole, and if he makes it through, the blood will disappear with him. Bleedin' Nikku acts fast and merges the blood with his own, neutralizing it while the Rock starts playing "What's New, Pussycat?" again. Grindcore senses this anomaly and transfers all of his essence and soul and mind and power into his backup puppet, becoming Holden Maulfield. Mr. Otter walks towards the bar, but gets hit by a train and killed before he can make it. The Random Rock fuses with the Simple Stick in order to become an ent-like creature named Rock'n'Stick. The Furry and Dead Meme Lord end up back in the forests of Doggonia, and eventually run into Jay, Lost, and Forest. Dead Meme Lord gives the group some more maps and a compass, and Jay returns the favor by giving Dead Meme Lord a few smoke bombs. Mr. Otter shows up nearby, and immediately gets shot and killed. The Furry quickly patches up Mr. Otter's wounds and gives him CPR to resuscitate him, and as Mr. Otter stands up, he is hit by yet another train. Holden Maulfield destroys the husk of his former body so that it can't be misused, ignoring the continued wails from Anon in the distance. Dead Meme Lord gathers enough meme energy to attempt and revive Mr. Otter, which ends up sending him back to Vanilla CD VII. Mr. Otter gets up and vomits a rainbow, and then stumbles directly into the reality hole. Holden Maulfield jumps in as well, and Bleedin' Nikku follows both of them. Mr. Otter's shades fall off, and Holden Maulfield begins reading through some of the scrolls while he falls, dodging a random bumper car that is flying around in the hole for some reason. The Furry finds a clearing in the woods which opens into some kind of marshy area, and sees a strange gangster step out from behind a tree.

"Ay yo, y'all know who it is, it's ya boy Yr." says the gangster. The Furry panics and shoots at Yr, who deflects the bullets with his gold chain. "You gon' pay fo' dat, fool. You ugly. You stupid. Git out, son. That's my mantra." says Yr, before pulling out a pistol and shooting the Furry four times in the chest. The Furry coughs up blood and runs away to Dead Meme Lord, who quickly heals the Furry's wounds. Back in the reality hole, Holden Maulfield sees four statues, which seem to have been worn down over time, as their faces are destroyed and faded. One of them appears to be some kind of skeleton. While staring at the four statues, Holden Maulfield blinks a few times, and realizes that there is actually a fifth statue, which he for some reason didn't notice at first. Holden puts away the scrolls and starts swimming towards the statues, concerned by the fact that Dead Meme Lord has suddenly appeared on top of one of the statues. Dead Meme Lord grabs a random piece of debris from his surroundings, and then waves at Holden before disappearing back into the meme plane. As Holden reaches the statues, one of his scrolls lights up. Rock'n'Stick falls into the reality hole as well, offering Holden a cookie as they land nearby. Outside, a guy named Eddie appears and starts screaming randomly, drawing the attention of the Furry. The Furry appears and hits Eddie a few times with a table, before leaving as though nothing ever happened. As the Furry walks away, it suddenly finds itself transported to a strange room, where GOD DOG is sitting. GOD DOG begins to suck out Furry's energy and soul, but abruptly stops when a blacker than black rift appears in between him and the Furry, and a familiar shadowed figure steps out from within.

"I really don't appreciate you making me do this, you stupid mutt. I don't actually care about this Furry, but I would rather you not just go around killing people for no reason. It makes things more obnoxious in the long run." says Secret Shadow, before throwing a vantablack smoke bomb at the ground and disappearing along with the Furry, who appears back outside of Eddie's house, confused at what just happened. Eddie screams at the Furry, causing it to run away. Back in the reality hole, Holden Maulfield sees another statue, which seems to be unrelated to the other statues, since it is just a statue of a corn dog. Eddie suddenly finds himself near Jay's makeshift house in the woods, and he accidentally sets it on fire by screaming at it. Eddie walks away, while Jay remains unperturbed in the bomb shelter under his house. Eddie lands on a coconut as he jumps away from the house, which also catches on fire. Eddie throws the flaming coconut into the bomb shelter, which does nothing. Mr. Otter continues falling through the hole, slamming his head on one of the statues and being knocked unconscious. Anon ties a rope to a tree and jumps into the hole to retrieve Mr. Otter before returning to the outside world. Anon treats Mr. Otter's wounds, but is interrupted when Dead Meme Lord suddenly appears and rips off Anon's face. Before Anon can say anything, Dead Meme Lord absorbs him and his power in order to grow stronger. The Furry gets mad because he starts to feel like he's trapped in some kind of purgatory where he can get close to death but never actually die. Dead Meme Lord dons Anon's face, which was actually an Artifact known as the Mask of Anonymous. Mr. Otter reaches for his shades, but they are suddenly snatched up by Forest, who puts them on. Forest is suddenly hit by a random bulldozer, revealing that this whole time, these shades have actually been the Shades of Extreme Unluckiness, and have been the cause of Mr. Otter's many deaths. Mr. Otter realizes that he is now free from his curse, and decides to commemorate the occasion by changing his name to Mr. Radical.


	148. Rye Catcher

Dead Meme Lord gives Mr. Radical some beef jerky, and then snatches the Shades of Extreme Unluckiness from Forest, who was only sideswept by the bulldozer and was not mortally wounded. Forest gets up angrily and powers up, while Dead Meme Lord tells them to calm down. Baron decides to open a pizza shop on Doggonia, since he doesn't have one there yet. Dead Meme Lord accidentally teleports next to VG [DESTRUCTION], and apologizes before disappearing again. Potato the Potato appears for a split second before disappearing again. In the reality hole, Holden Maulfield sets the scrolls on the ground and prepares to destroy them with a beer bottle. Before he can succeed, Dead Meme Lord grabs the scrolls with a lasso and disappears, causing Holden to chuck his beer bottle into the abyss angrily. Holden starts to track down Dead Meme Lord in hopes of retrieving the scrolls once again. Radical starts shredding on a skateboard, ignoring Eddie while he screams at him. Holden exits the reality hole and finds a tabloid that claims that Dead Meme Lord is a phony, causing Holden's rage to escalate even further. Holden receives an apology letter from Dead Meme Lord, who says that he probably needs the scrolls more. Attached to the letter is some beef jerky, which makes Holden have a bit of a crisis because on the one hand he abhors phonies but on the other hand he fucking LOVES beef jerky. Dead Meme Lord senses this and appears to give a heartfelt apology to Holden, as well as a large pouch of beef jerky. Holden accepts the bribe and forgets about Dead Meme Lord, while Alcoholic Abdul continues feeding his addiction, counting off his 81309309th bottle of beer on the wall. Dead Meme Lord appears next to Abdul, and the Mask of Anonymous suddenly contorts a bit as Anon's mind takes over and offers to try and help Abdul beat his problem. Rock'n'Stick manages to befriend some more sticks and rocks, merging with them to become Boulder'n'Log. Holden Maulfield jumps back into the reality hole, appearing right where he was when he left. Dead Meme Lord starts talking about the meme plane to Mr. Radical, getting rid of a few old memes to help lower the amount of meme radiation present in the meme plane.

Holden Maulfield waits for Dead Meme Lord to appear in the hole again, and then tries to pickpocket the scrolls back off of him. Dead Meme Lord catches Holden in the act and stops him, demanding that if Holden is going to be so insistent about this he ought to at least give a good reason. Shavreinra gets some regular sugar from the grocery store, which is probably the most normal ingredient needed for the syrup. The Jackass suddenly appears in front of Dead Meme Lord and starts mocking him, which makes him sad. Potato the Potato appears nearby and realizes he is too weak to exist, so he quickly powers up and becomes Potato Potato the Potato, the Lord of Taters. Potato Potato decides that he doesn't like his strength, though, so he just becomes Potato the Potato once again and disappears again. VG [DESTRUCTION] sees another Shard, but when he looks at his Shard Radar it doesn't seem to be there. He reaches for it, but it disappears just as he is about to touch it. The Furry and Dead Meme Lord decide to explore the meme plane for a bit, tired of dealing with Holden's shenanigans. The Furry walks through a door and ends up right in front of VG [DESTRUCTION], appearing where the Shard was. VG assumes that the Furry must be the holder of the Shard, so he picks up the Furry and smashes him into the ground. The Furry is sent back to the meme plane in great pain, and much to his dismay, Dead Meme Lord heals him completely. Bleedin' Nikku decides that the reality hole is boring, so he walks out. The Dead Meme Lord realizes that the Furry is upset with his own life, so he decides to grant the Furry the death he seeks by absorbing him and assimilating his power into his own. The Ghost of Cheese appears before Dead Meme Lord, who sates the "spirit" by eating a block of cheese from Walgreens. Holden Maulfield blacks out due to sleep deprivation.

A bus pulls up nearby, and from it emerges a large-headed lad named Cabbeza, who was supposed to appear back in the Cosmic Realm but he overslept and missed the flight. Dead Meme Lord pulls Holden into the meme plane and pours coffee on him, causing him to wake up, though he's still very tired. The Ghost of Cheese appears before Cabbeza, which proves to be problematic since Cabbeza is lactose intolerant and also kid intolerant but that's unrelated so he tries to smash the Ghost of Cheese with his massive noggin. The Ghost of Cheese is unaffected by this, and tells Cabbeza that lactose free cheese is fine, so Cabbeza just eats a lactose-free block of cheese that Dead Meme Lord drops off nearby in order to satisfy the Ghost of Cheese's demands. Jay, Forest, and Lost continue wandering in the woods, and they still have no clue where they are. Mr. Radical makes his way to Doggonia, but has no clue what to do in this world. Dead Meme Lord drags Holden around in the meme plane, and sends some beef jerky as well as some jerk beefy over to Jay and company. Jay, Lost, and Forest decide to take a break and eat some jerky, since clearly their wandering isn't getting them anywhere. Back on Vanilla CD VII, Mister Fettuccine walks into town, unable to hear anything because of the loud Italian music that is constantly playing in his mind, which only he can hear. He walks by Pista Pasta's spaghetti shop, staring at the restaurant for a moment and considering entering. Pista Pasta has his translator tell Mister Fettuccine to stop loitering and either come in or move along, but of course Mister Fettuccine does not hear this.


	149. Abandoned Island

Suddenly, a zombie named Skomlik thrumbles into the Realm on a single moon shoe, even though he has two. Skomlik fires an invisible sniper rifle at Cabbeza's massive head, but his aim is so bad that he still manages to miss. Without doing anything illegal, Skomlik grabs Cabbeza and throws him to the wolves. Instead of returning leading the pack, Cabbeza just falls into the pack of wolves, because it was actually just a bunch of hedges. Cabbeza gets up, fully alive, but is suddenly confronted by a random kid, which triggers his kid intolerance and causes instant failure of at least one vital organ. Skomlik then corbobulates Mister Fettuccine into the Cowboy Spanking Arena, which results in exactly what one would expect. With these threats dealt with, Skomlik turns his gaze his eyes over to Holden Maulfield, who has returned from the meme plane, and then grabs a gun and kills the kid that killed Cabbeza. Dead Meme Lord appears near Cabbeza's corpse and starts heading to a nearby coffee shop, drawing the attention of Skomlik. Skomlik walks over to Dead Meme Lord and begins smacking him repeatedly, prompting Dead Meme Lord to whip out the Meat Beater and hit Skomlik with it. The mallet makes sparks as it hits Skomlik's body, and Skomlik continues smacking Dead Meme Lord. Dead Meme Lord sends Skomlik to the meme plane to deal with him for the time being, and then continues towards the coffee shop. The Jackass appears in front of Dead Meme Lord and begins laughing at him again, while Skomlik starts to explore the meme plane. Suddenly, from above the Jackass comes Ultra Beast Gorathontus, who tries to crush the Jackass to no avail. The Jackass quickly tries to disappear, but gets ensnared by Gorathontus's sinful strings, locking him in the general area. Dead Meme Lord readies the Furry's gatling gun in case he needs to use it, but then realizes Gorathontus has no business with him and keeps heading towards the coffee shop.

Skomlik finds an odd bunker in the meme plane and slonks on in to investigate. He finds a glowing piece of plastic labeled "Hyperion Drive", which seems to possibly be the key to destroying all meme energy left in reality. Skomlik doesn't care whatsoever, though, since he's way too brain-dead to even acknowledge the presence of meme energy around him. Skomlik eats the Hyperion Drive, unintentionally gaining protection from the meme radiation as he continues to explore the meme plane. The Jackass tries to escape again, which sets off an alarm from the sinful strings. Gorathontus turns and attempts to flatten the Jackass in between his hands, but the Jackass is just barely able to slip through the gap and make Ultra Beast Gorathontus destroy the strings instead. As soon as he is freed, the Jackass makes his real getaway for the time being. Hootry snacks on some mice as he observes from a nearby porch. Dead Meme Lord sits down next to Hootry and watches as a pug named Steve walks into a cafe with a sniper rifle strapped to his back. Steve orders a coffee and sits down at a table, ignoring the odd looks he receives. Skomlik emerges from the meme plane and locates Holden Maulfield, who he quickly kills. Holden's body disappears, leaving behind a box of cereal which Skomlik promptly devours whole. Bomb Corp is finally freed as a result of this, and it celebrates by jumping and beeping. Dead Meme Lord walks into the coffee shop and asks if Steve is a mercenary, to which he responds yes. Skomlik's mere presence begins destroying memes, due to the Hyperion Drive still being located within him. Dead Meme Lord tries to use a meme blast against Skomlik, but the attack is deflected by the Hyperion Drive completely. Dead Meme Lord splits Skomlik in half and grabs the Hyperion Drive, which starts burning his hand as he holds it. Dead Meme Lord drops the Hyperion Drive and uses the Meat Beater to smash it, but this just breaks the hammer instead. Dead Meme Lord fixes the hammer and tries to decipher how to deal with this item to prevent it from hurting more memes. Steve notices Skomlik and fires a round straight at his head, but it somehow manages to pass right through Skomlik, who proceeds to eat his own lower body. This manages to somehow make Skomlik big and strong, turning him into Big Skomlik, who now has thick skin to match his thick skull.

Dead Meme Lord uses meme energy to disintegrate Big Skomlik, who is no longer protected by the Hyperion Drive. Skomlik's ashes float to a nearby mannequin factory, and after going along the assembly line, Big Skomlik is repaired, though he is ever so slightly less girthy this time around. Potato the Potato briefly appears again but immediately gets bored and leaves. Dead Meme Lord continues trying to destroy the Hyperion Drive, but his attempts just seem to be making it stronger. Big Skomlik starts to lumber towards Dead Meme Lord, but he trips and falls on a giant treadmill which goes all the way around the planet. After running on this treadmill, Big Skomlik slims down way more and becomes Neo-Skomlik, who jumps off of the treadmill and starts running really fast towards Dead Meme Lord. Dead Meme Lord tries to reason with Neo-Skomlik, who stops for a moment in confusion. Neo-Skomlik then lunges at Dead Meme Lord, but he misses and lands in a wall that he starts to glitch through. Dead Meme Lord cautiously steps back while Neo-Skomlik continues glitching through the wall. Dead Meme Lord realizes that maybe if he helps Neo-Skomlik, he'll stop being unnecessarily mean, so he pulls Neo-Skomlik out of the wall and offers him some beef jerky. Neo-Skomlik eyes the food, but before he can do anything, three gunshots ring out, and Dead Meme Lord turns around to see a man with curled yellow hair and a pink outfit holding a smoking gun. The President blows the smoke off of his gun and holds out his arms, before falling backwards and disappearing. Neo-Skomlik falls to the ground, and his not-quite-dead body begins crawling away while Dead Meme Lord constructs the Memegun. A few random people talk about a sphere, and then change the conversation topic to talk about Doggonia, which has been prospering recently and has developed its own cultures and traditions. Baron and Goodest Boy Jr. decide that the next step is to begin colonizing other uninhabited planets, so they begin to search the star system.


	150. Regicide

The residents of Doggonia begin taking over a few of the smaller neighboring planets with ease. Dead Meme Lord absorbs Neo-Skomlik to gain his power, and then heads over to Doggonia in order to see what's going on over there. Goodest Boy Jr. uses a translator to ask if Dead Meme Lord is there to join them in their quest of colonization. Suddenly, Skomlik's sister, Scomlik arrives with her pet Skomlick with the intention of avenging her brother's death. Dead Meme Lord gives Goodest Boy Jr. some beef jerky, which he happily eats. Dead Meme Lord joins Goodest Boy Jr. and continues occasionally feeding him jerky. Bomb Corp starts following Scomlik and Skomlick while they try to track down Dead Meme Lord, which is proving difficult since he is currently on another planet. Skomlick suddenly attacks Dead Meme Lord despite being nowhere near him, and his undodgeable attack deals 1 damage to Dead Meme Lord. Scomlik grabs Skomlick's leg and is dragged with him all the way to where Dead Meme Lord is. Dead Meme Lord turns angrily to the zombies and uses his powers to vaporize them, before inhaling said vapors and absorbing their power. Goodest Boy Jr. seems a bit annoyed that Dead Meme Lord is fighting on the peaceful planet of Doggonia, and Dead Meme Lord apologizes for the inconvenience and gives Goodest Boy Jr. some more jerky. Dead Meme Lord suddenly hears loud breathing behind him, and he turns around and sees a massive horde of zombies, all of whom are related to Skomlik and have very similar names. Dead Meme Lord lets out a roar and bulks up, using the Memegun to mow down a lot of the zombies from afar while also beating down any that get too close with his bare hands. A few zombies, however, manage to leech off of Dead Meme Lord's power and grow into goliaths. Goodest Boy Jr. is getting progressively more upset with all this fighting, and begins to growl angrily. Dead Meme Lord quickly uses his powers to suck the meme energy back out of the goliaths, causing them to fall to the ground and die. Though all of the zombies are dead, Dead Meme Lord senses one final threat, and raises his eyes to the sky to see Behimeme descending from above.

While Dead Meme Lord ponders how to deal with his old classmate, Goodest Boy Jr. prepares a blowtorch and some gasoline, ready to deal with these criminals if they don't decide to move somewhere else for their battle. Behimeme notices the gasoline, and seems to think that it is a meme, so he begins inhaling it rapidly. Dead Meme Lord apologizes to Goodest and dials up his old friend Forchan. When Behimeme recognizes the voice on the other end of the phone, he spits out all of the gasoline in shock and tries to snatch the phone away from Dead Meme Lord. Dead Meme Lord yells at Forchan to hurry up and get over here, and then quickly hangs up and calls up another forbidden eldritch being known as Esictuon. Right after Dead Meme Lord hangs up, Behimeme grabs the phone and smashes it. Dead Meme Lord sits down in a lounging chair and casually waits for the eldritch beings to show up. Dead Meme Lord decides he needs to buy time, so he tries to confuse Behimeme.

"Whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies's'y'es'nt'ed'ies's'y'es'nt't're'ing'able'ric'ive'al'nt'ne'm'll'ble'al'ny'less'w'ck'k'ly'py'nd'idy'ety'st'ged'ful'ish" says Dead Meme Lord, which is successfully able to distract Behimeme for a while. Soon enough, Forchan arrives, and suggests that since Behimeme himself is a meme, he needs to destroy himself. Behimeme ponders this, while Forchan repeatedly calls him a cuck. A creature known as Barbecue Omega appears and covers the surroundings with barbecue sauce, which Dead Meme Lord consumes for power. With this much power, Dead Meme Lord is able to change forms and become Gondola. Forchan continues barraging Behimeme with repeated statements of the word cuck, which is slowly but surely killing Behimeme. Gondola joins Forchan and starts screaming the word, causing Behimeme to slowly begin decaying, its eldritch shell melting away and slowly revealing Behimeme's true form. Gondola uses a hot knife to open a rift directly to the meme plane. The raw, unfiltered memes are too much for Behimeme to handle, and his shield is eradicated, revealing his true form: Doge, the Fallen Meme.

Doge immediately tries to bump into Gondola, but Gondola reflects the bump, sending Doge directly into a nearby chainsaw factory. Doge ends up getting bumped out of the chainsaw factory and back towards Gondola, but is then bumped into another chainsaw factory, separate from the first one. Goodest Boy Jr. and Baron decide to make an executive decision and evacuate the residents of Doggonia to another nearby planet for their safety until the fighting dies down. The chainsaws from the factory get bumped out of the factory and are sent towards Gondola, who is able to dodge them easily. The chainsaws are sent directly into Doge, giving the meme the death it's needed for oh so long. They are then bumped back towards Gondola, who dodge rolls out of the way, but gets hit by one tiny chainsaw and is forced to heal. He is easily able to heal the physical wounds, but the emotional wounds of failing that dodge roll remain rooted in Gondola's mind. Suddenly, from a nearby pile of rubble, a robotic hand reaches out, and a figure begins to rise, obscured by dust. Bleedin' Nikku stares at the spot in awe, seemingly aware of who this is.

"It was a gamble whether I'd survive or not." says Nikku, dusting off his arm which has seemingly lost its Bug-A-Salt modification. Nikku starts thinking that maybe he ought to start living somewhere safer, but before he can think much longer, he is approached by Bleedin' Nikku, who reports the success of the cookies. Nikku is a bit confused, since he was laying low for a really long time and isn't really aware of the current situation or who anybody is around him, so he just shrugs and nods.


	151. Historical Non-Fiction

A man named Mister Macaroni teleports onto the scene with a blade so long that it loops from the top of the screen back through the bottom three times.

"It's nothin' personal. I'm just following orders." says Mister Macaroni to nobody in particular.

"You, uh, want some jerky?" inquires Gondola, making sure to keep a safe distance. Mister Macaroni's eyes immediately go bloodshot.

"Don't MESS with me, KID!" yells Mister Macaroni, swinging his blade towards Gondola, which accidentally cuts the moon in half in the process.

"Hey, STOP that!" whines Forchan.

"Cease your existence." sneers Mister Macaroni, swinging his blade again. The blade ends up slicing right through Heckaroni, leaving Lesser Devil in shock and awe at the sudden and very bizarre death of his friend. Gondola and Forchan head over to Doggonia 2, the planet that Baron and Goodest Boy Jr. evacuated to, and explain that they are done fighting. Jay, Lost, and Forest finally make their way out of the woods and find a random hotel called The Light's Gaze, which seems to be located where a temple once was. Gondola talks to Goodest Boy Jr., and is given a job as the leader of a crusade to spread the culture of Doggonia. Gondola finds a Monster Reborn card lying around, and takes it because he sees no reason to not. Meanwhile, Very Very Sad Man appears again and takes the sadness out of Baron and Goodest Boy Jr. before disappearing due to the lack of other notable sad people nearby. Goodest Boy Jr. suddenly watches as the Jackass appears and smashes his translator, preventing him from communicating with the non-dog inhabitants of Doggonia.

"Dogs can't talk, idiot!" laughs the Jackass as he runs away. Suddenly, the Jackass runs right into Ultra Beast Gorathontus, who growls angrily and grabs hold of the Jackass. Ultra Beast Gorathontus uses his powers as the Sin God to completely obliterate both himself and the Jackass. Back on Doggonia 2, Goodest Boy Jr. encounters Leo and lets out a happy bark. Goodest Boy Jr. heads to a nearby store with Leo, and sees that they have a translator for sale. Leo and Goodest Boy Jr. are told that they can have the translator if and only if they can traverse a deadly Gungeon, and they are sent off into the aforementioned Gungeon and locked inside. As they begin to head into the depths of the Gungeon, Nikku checks his watch that he doesn't have, and estimates that the time is approximately 16 minutes to 3. From a nearby lake emerges a creature known as Octocat.

"Does the time even really MATTER? Time is irrelevant at this point. Probably just death at every turn. Insane interactions and other things. Also where the HECK am I." says Octocat, taking in his surroundings. Nikku begins performing one last summoning ritual, while Octocat is approached by Groodoo, who remains silent as he keeps walking. Groodoo runs into Shavreinra, who uses a lint roller to obtain a few loose hairs from Groodoo, which she puts in a bottle and adds to her shelf of ingredients. Leo and Goodest Boy Jr. continue their journey through the Gungeon, while Baron works on spreading the culture of Doggonia further. Nikku suddenly clears his throat and picks up the eight scrolls, which have just appeared before him. Slowly, he begins to read them one at a time.

"A journey through time can have unexpected outcomes, but in this case the outcome was exactly what was supposed to happen. With the severing of all that was known, the Dominators were able to rise above, and the Advent of Ascension was made apparent as both the Alpha and the Omega." as Nikku reads the words, memories flicker through his head. He recalls the feeling of being sealed away, and being freed by a cyclone of passion.

"Do not try to fight the Dominators. Every time you knock them down, they shall come back stronger, and after enough repetition, they will be able to surpass all who stand before them. This process of reincarnation and empowerment is not linear, but is in fact a cycle, or even a web that constantly feeds itself and starts over as time goes on. You must observe from afar if you wish to have any chance, as confrontation only ends in tragedy." Nikku recalls a tingling in his neck from when he lost his voice, and clears his throat once again before continuing.

"A rough beginning is not a sign of something being irredeemable. Most things start off poorly, and one has to get deep into them to truly see the value for what it is. The battles of the Dominators grow in ferocity much like this. A fight may start off as a petty brawl, but given time it can and will escalate into a full-scale war. Just watch out, for one failure could very well lead to DESTRUCTION." Nikku feels a fiery heat on his face, and winces until the searing pain slowly fades away.

"As a cycle continues, cogs grow weak, but they do not break. When many set out with the same goal in mind, they can still take many different paths to reach the end. Whether they work together or not, the outcome is identical. Nevertheless, the coming together of Dominators is truly an event to behold, whether it be for the sake of teamwork or for the sake of strife. Sometimes, you don't realize just how much damage can be caused in one moment until it happens." Nikku feels the ghost sensation of his original non-robotic arm, and his hand twitches slightly and clenches into a fist.

"When circumstances are utterly dire, the clock is unable to keep properly ticking onwards, and alterations must be made. However, alterations are not always able to repair what is broken, and sometimes change the object entirely. Such is the case at times, when the darkest of shadows falls over the hands of the clock. Taking a step back, there is more than one thing that ticks and tracks time. Be wary of presumptions regarding your foe." Nikku remembers the sensation of raw power flowing through his veins, as well as the sensation of powerful energy crackling around him as he faced off against an immensely powerful enemy.

"A new start is not always as new as it may seem. After all, when something leaves and comes back, it brings with it the same things that it left behind. One cannot prevent the repetition of history, but one can tweak it so that things go down a different road than the one that was paved earlier. A chain is only as strong as its weakest link, and repairing that link simply makes a different link the weakest. Only when the chain is truly perfect can it realistically be considered strong, strong enough to bind even the gods." Nikku remembers seeing a power so great that even he could not face it, and chuckles slightly.

"It takes a very special type of chef to cook a proper recipe for disaster. When linear time ceases to remain constant, what left is there to turn to that can be trusted? The warnings of the past echo and reverberate until they reach an unbearable volume and can no longer be ignored. Succumbing to the urges, one may unleash powers that nobody was prepared for. However, the Trifecta is a resilient thing, and it takes more than a mere apocalypse to take it down. Perhaps, two apocalypses will do the trick?" Nikku feels a great sense of being in the present, and remembers his confrontation with Overlord Pete, where he was able to fake his own death so well that even he wasn't sure if he was still alive. Nikku unravels the final scroll and takes a deep breath as he begins to read it.

"What they tell you is news is just a series of corrupt lies that pollute the surroundings and must be purged for the sake of the greater good. Beyond these lies, the sweet, sweet blood, sweat, and tears of the past reside, waiting patiently in their monuments to be brought forth once again. This forbidden knowledge is, of course, prohibited, and uncovering it will inevitably result in imprisonment, from which not even ideas can escape. The bars are faulty, though, and with enough brute force they can be broken down and freedom can be achieved, though perhaps this freedom is a bit too free for anybody to handle properly, and must be constantly monitored by many armies. Once these armies are slain, only the leader remains, but toppling the King will prove to be the ultimate challenge, one which even the chains of fate cannot determine the outcome of." Nikku feels the taste of salt in his mouth as he finishes reading the final scroll.


	152. The End is Near

Octocat grabs the scrolls and tears them up angrily, ignoring a portal that begins opening nearby with heavenly music coming from within. A random explosion nearby sends Nikku flying directly into the timeless abyss of Tartarus, where he is immediately imprisoned once again. Octocat is approached by an intrigued koala named Kory, who walks over and immediately starts getting attacked by Octocat. Kory gets so mad that he literally turns red and becomes Berserkory, before violently attempting to smack Octocat over and over with his axe. As the axe hits the ground, it sends out a shockwave that reaches all the way to a nearby building, which happens to be the residence that Shavaq has chosen to live in for the time being. The building's walls begin to crack, and then the building caves in on itself, crushing Shavaq to death inside.

VG [DESTRUCTION] looks down at the Shard Radar, and is confused when it suddenly seems to stop working. VG turns over the device, and sees that the circuitry has somehow frozen over. VG tries to drop the now-useless Shard Radar on the ground, but finds that his hand is frozen to the device as well. VG hears breathing coming from behind him, and turns around to see Arstyx casually standing there smoking a cigarette. VG reaches for his hammers, but before he can reach them, his arms both completely freeze over, and for some reason even VG's power seems incapable of breaking free from the cryogenic casing.

"That chill you're feeling right now...is no ordinary type of cold. That's the type of icy freeze that you only feel when the warmth of your own life leaves your body. You're already dead, your brain just hasn't realized it yet." Arstyx says in a cold and logical tone, staring nonchalantly at VG as his body continues freezing over. Within seconds, VG [DESTRUCTION] is completely frozen, and Arstyx walks over and punches him, causing VG to completely shatter. The impact of such a powerful being suddenly being killed opens up several nearby temporal portals, through which VG's Shards fall, as well as Rock the Hammer and Goldie the Slicer. Arstyx takes another breath of his cigarette and uses a device on his arm to teleport back to his home. Shavreinra also heads off through a temporal portal with all of her ingredients, ready to make the syrup when she arrives in the past where it is safer.

Back in the Gungeon, Leo and Goodest Boy Jr. reach the end, but as he is crossing the final bridge, Leo manages to roll his ankle and fall off, and is immediately impaled and killed. Goodest Boy Jr. is able to reach the end and escape the Gungeon, and immediately receives the translator as a reward. Baron decides the crusade is stupid, so he topples his own empire, putting the entirety of Doggonia in a purge-like frenzy. Gondola is swarmed and killed by an angry mob, while Baron meets up with Goodest Boy Jr. and Mr. Radical before hiring a dimension traveler to open a portal so they can get out of there. Hootry is backed into a corner by somebody with a shotgun, and after making one final rhyme about it being the end and how he could have been somebody's friend, Hootry has his head blown off. Back on Vanilla CD VII, Octocat grabs Berserkory and flings him into the pit to Tartarus, and then notices an odd portal. Octocat looks into the portal, and is taken aback when a very strange creature(?) known as Octobat flies out. Octocat seems concerned by Octobat's presence, so he crawls away into a nearby room and finds several corpses. Octobat begins speaking incomprehensible words and charging some kind of shockwave while Octocat finds a strange robed figure who seems to be trying to summon a dark lord. Octocat is unable to stop the robed figure from sacrificing itself in order to summon Void Termina. Void Termina immediately banishes Octobat to the pits of Tartarus, where he proves to act as a constant nuisance to Berserkory, who just wants to be left alone for once. Meanwhile, the angelic portal finishes opening, and from it emerges Cinquante, his mere presence enough to send everybody nearby flying away. The music suddenly ceases, though, as Fridloaf emerges and the portal closes. Void Termina tries to attack Cinquante, but finds that the attack is unable to even start. Fridloaf and Cinquante have a silent conversation as they continue staring into each other's eyes, Void Termina finds that it cannot exist any longer in their presence, and is destroyed. However, from the body emerges Void Soul, who starts to attack Octocat. Goodest Boy Jr. joins Octocat in the fight against Void Soul, ready to do whatever he can to fight against the entity. Mr. Murder Man suddenly disappears from the coffee shop, having decided that the present is too unsafe for him to remain there. Void Soul jumps upwards and begins charging a final laser attack to take out its foes. Baron and Mr. Radical manage to find a temporal portal and slip away through it, getting the same impression as many others that the timeline itself is in danger. Octocat notices the immense amount of energy being radiated by Fridloaf and Cinquante, which is powerful enough that the normally powerful Cosmic Energy is being sent away by it. Octocat catches some of the Cosmic Energy in a jar, hoping to be able to use it for something in the future. Octocat watches as Cinquante reaches into his pocket and pulls out a metal plate, and suddenly he and Fridloaf both simultaneously disappear as they return to their original location beyond the walls of the Trifecta.


	153. The Abyss Gazes Back

Void Soul unleashes its laser, but the residual energy from Fridloaf and Cinquante causes it to be deflected back at Void Soul, resulting in a technical act of suicide. Outside of the Trifecta, Cinquante hurls the metal plate at Fridloaf. The plate is destroyed for seemingly no reason, which takes Cinquante by surprise as he was not expecting this. Cinquante is unable to stop himself from blinking in shock, since this has never happened to him before, and this brief loss of concentration gives Fridloaf the opening to appear right in front of Cinquante.

"Satisfaction is not guaranteed." says Fridloaf, before lightly tapping Cinquante. This breaks their until-now unending cycle of non-contact, which destabilizes the entirety of the Trifecta, causing the entire Trifecta to begin collapsing in on itself. The rapid destruction of the Trifecta quickly takes out Duality 1 and Duality 3, and Singularity 3 follows soon after. Singularity 4 manages to hang on just a bit longer, thanks to Horuisou and 2080-Juan teaming up to hold back the destruction for as long as possible.

Meanwhile, in a tower in the Absolute Abyss, Arthur Polari notices a new email for the first time in millennia.

"FROM: kethom45

TO: illuminati104

He took the bait." Arthur Polari begins shuddering uncontrollably as he reads the message and an extreme dread takes over his mind. He knows better than to write a response to somebody that powerful. Arthur realizes that there's only one possible power that could be great enough to do anything about this, and quickly uses the computer to locate Domination and open a portal to his location. When Domination arrives, Arthur does his best to explain the situation in broken English. Domination understands somehow, and looks outside the window, where he can see the Trifecta being destroyed. Domination agrees to go through with the plan, and ejects the power he absorbed from the Ring of Domination, causing it to be reformed. Dom'thulhu then fuels the Ring of Domination with the power he absorbed from the Ball Pits, turning it into the Ring of Termination. 3dom swaps his head with his 3d, and then Neo-Dom hands the 3d to Arthur, who merges it with the Ring of Termination to create the Ring of Turbulent Demise. Neo-Dom splits himself in half and regrows his organic body, handing the mechanical part to Arthur, who uses it to turn the Ring of Turbulent Demise into the Ring of Spatial Demolition. God Dominus puts his skin back on to become True Dominus, and then puts back on his armor to become base form Dominus once again. Dominus channels all of his remaining power into the Ring of Spatial Demolition, turning it into the Ring of Stellar Domain. Arthur Polari nods at Dominus, who walks out onto the balcony and stares down into the Absolute Abyss. Dominus jumps off of the balcony, allowing for himself to be destroyed by the Abyss. When he awakens in the afterlife, Dominus wastes no time, and within just a few minutes he locates Krill-In.

"ALRIGHT, RUNT, NO MORE BULLSHITTING AROUND! IT'S JUST YOU AND ME NOW, ONE ON ONE! LET'S DO THIS!" roars Dominus, as Krill-In slowly gets to his feet. Krill-In doesn't respond, he simply smiles and begins standing incredibly still. Arthur Polari takes the Ring of Stellar Domain and puts it in a special container, which he then shakes up. The Ring of Stellar Domain is split into five compressed orbs of deeply locked powerful energy. Arthur Polari sends these five orbs to the long-forgotten Stellar Realm, where he hopes they will be able to infuse five beings with an extreme amount of power, that just might be enough to surpass even the Biggest of Challenges. Back in the Trifecta, 2080-Juan and Horuisou are unable to continue holding back the destruction, and they themselves are destroyed as Singularity 4 begins to destroy itself from the outside in and from the inside out. Popsicle realizes this is far too destructive for her to fix, so she reluctantly asks B-D0G to make an escape Gateway to the past. B-D0G happily obliges, and Popsicle and B-D0G head through the portal just in time to avoid being destroyed with the rest of the Trifecta. The few remaining Dominators are helpless as the Trifecta falls apart around them, eradicating everything at a faster and faster pace. As the final lights flicker out, so too does the darkness, until all that is left is complete and utter nothingness, and the place where the Trifecta once stood becomes just another part of the Absolute Abyss.


	154. A Stellar Adventure Begins

The Stellar Realm is a highly enigmatic and unique Realm hidden away in the depths of Singularity 1 of the Trifecta. It is a sub-Realm of the very popular Touristic Realm, and can usually only be accessed by accident when Dominators attempting to access the Touristic Realm make a wrong turn while traveling. The Stellar Energy native to this Realm is also very peculiar, as it makes it so that there is always a degree of uncertainty regarding the success of actions. However, the natives of the Realm and most long-time residents have learned to cope with this and adapt to it, making its impact on their lives less notable.

A strange Gateway-like portal suddenly opens up within the Stellar Realm, and from it launch five compressed orbs of sealed energy. The orbs hover in the air for a moment, and then shoot outwards in different directions until they each find and infuse themselves with five Dominators. These five Dominators are Shugi Roberts, a groovy chemist who spends most of his time smoking weed and watching anime, Howler Darius, an apprentice chicken farmer with a short and explosive temper, Melvin Meles, a werebadger who has an unintentional tendency of obtaining ownership of long rods, Skeletone, a skeletal bard who is shunned by society, and Bullseye Woody, a hard-to-notice Martian cowboy. After having the orbs infused with their bodies, all of these Dominators suddenly pass out, and when they wake up, they are all together in a place they do not recognize, with a large door in front of them and three paths behind them. The door has three triangular indentations, seemingly meant to hold three different keys. The paths all lead to different places, seemingly some kind of military outpost, a walled-off village, and a decrepit and run-down parking lot with some buildings. The five Dominators decide to band together and form a party despite their lack of familiarity with one another, and Skeletone and Howler start to lead the way down the poorly constructed path towards the parking lot.

Upon arriving in the parking lot, the party looks around and observes the surroundings. There are two buildings visible: a CVS Pharmacy, and some kind of shelter made completely out of random garbage. There is also a billboard that reads "Beautiful Forevers", and some kind of peculiar hole that looks like it was not formed naturally. Skeletone jumps back as a rat scurries past him, and Howler chuckles at the skeleton's fright. Howler then attempts to kick a large rock into the hole, but it doesn't make it all the way.

"Should we check out that CVS? It seems pretty conspicuous." asks Skeletone, turning to the party for ideas.

"Like, I dunno, man. This place is pretty spooky, I'm getting mad jeepers just being here!" says Shugi, shuddering.

"Kick the rock? More like rip apart a block." mumbles Howler in a low enough voice that nobody else can hear it.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you, sorry." responds Skeletone, casting a confused glance at Howler.

"CVS sounds good, yes suh." says Howler, nodding. The party walks into the CVS, which seems surprisingly well maintained despite the derelict nature of the surrounding area. Inside, the sole employee, Mark, greets the party and asks if they are there to do business.

"Hello, good sir!" begins Skeletone, trying to make a good first impression. Howler says a similar greeting, and Mark begins to show his wares. He notes that supplies are somewhat limited due to the lack of suppliers in the area, but he is still willing to give the party a free box of cream of wheat. Bullseye Woody reaches out and accepts the box, which surprises Mark since he hadn't seen Bullseye there earlier.

"Can I get a M-a-M?" asks Howler, eyeing a few bags of candy on a shelf.

"Sorry, sir, but you have to buy them as part of the pack. No exceptions." responds Mark, sighing.

"I'll take one pack then, suh."

"Alright, but don't pull anything. If you try to return the pack with one M&M missing, I won't accept it."

"I only pull my back hairs, suh."

"Don't get those on the M&M's either."

"I try not to. Thanks, suh." Howler gladly exchanges some cash for a bag of M&M's, which he promptly opens so that he can count how many candies were in the bag. Meanwhile, Melvin buys a massive javelin-like stick of gum, and Skeletone sneaks out back to check the dumpster, where he finds 18 M&M's that were thrown out because they had 'W' on them instead of 'M'. Howler realizes that the pack came with a below average amount of candy, and he immediately reaches into his pocket and pulls out his trusty Hammer, which he then smacks Mark upside the downside with. The shopkeeper is immediately knocked unconscious, allowing for Shugi to jump over the counter and snatch up a grab bag full of used needles. Howler rips a shelf off of the foundation of the building and shoves it in his pocket.

While Skeletone is trying and failing to strum some hyper-neo-modern music on his lute, Bullseye Woody opens up the box of cream of wheat and finds a message on the inside of the lid, which is addressed to somebody named "Dangle Doug", who is seemingly a resident of the trash house. Howler walks over and knocks on the "door", which causes it to fall apart, as it was just a stack of aluminum cans. Howler cautiously walks in, and is startled when two figures appear in front of him. Howler instinctively punches one of the figures in self defense, sending them flying through the paper wall and into the light. As it would turn out, the person Howler punched was not Dangle Doug, but was actually Doug's obnoxious brother, Shitface Johnny. Howler apologizes, and Johnny gives him an annoying smile, showing off all 3 of his teeth. Dangle Doug, who seems relatively unconcerned with the attack, receives the message from Howler, who had taken it from Bullseye. Doug reads over the message and frowns, as it informs him that his old friend, Stuart Steiner, has been sent to boarding school as punishment for his misbehavior. Doug states that nobody has ever returned from boarding school, and he asks the party if they would be willing to head out and rescue Stuart before it's too late. The party glance between each other, and then Howler turns back to Doug and says that he and the rest of the party will gladly help out after they look around the "town" a bit more.


	155. Back in My Day

The group heads back outside, and Melvin decides to investigate that billboard. He doesn't notice anything usual, but hears a holler behind him and quickly steps to the side as Howler charges forwards and punches the billboard, causing it to teeter a bit. Skeletone hears something fall off of the billboard, but can't find anything when he investigates. Melvin tries as well, but he just trips over a twig and falls. Howler, however, finds a tattered camouflage pant with the word "backup" sewn on, which he folds up and puts in his pocket. Melvin suddenly hoists Skeletone upwards like an ancient chief preparing a sacrifice and hurls him into the peculiar hole, where he lands in the middle of a ring of candles. Skeletone gets up and meets eyes with Charles Manson, the owner of this "shop". Skeletone starts to talk to Charles, but he is interrupted by Howler kicking the rock from earlier down the hole onto Skeletone. Skeletone slips out from under the rock and eats some of his candies to ease the pain. The rest of the group comes down the hole, and Charles Manson shows them his wares. Howler immediately takes interest in a jar of toes that he sees on a shelf, and Charles Manson makes a weird face before handing it to Howler with a chuckle and a wink. Howler also notices a regular tattered pant without the word "backup" sewn on, and tries to buy it, but Charles is reluctant to part with the apparel. Charles notices the backup pant and asks if Howler will trade it for the regular tattered pant, and Howler at first refuses. Howler raises his Hammer angrily, and Skeletone readies his dagger in case things escalate. Charles Manson starts to drag something out of the back room in a threatening manner, but Howler suddenly agrees to go through with the trade as long as each member of the party receives something else besides the tattered pant. Howler hands over the pant, and Charles gives all five of the party members five Manson's Marbles, which he claims contain cryptic advice and can be used to receive help when needed. Shugi suddenly has an idea, and merges the tattered pant with the backup tattered pant to create the tattered pants, which makes Charles really happy, enough so that he gives each party member two more Marbles. Howler offers Charles Manson a handshake, and Charles follows through, but he uses Skeletone's severed hand instead of his own. Skeletone starts screaming, and Charles gives him his hand back. Bullseye Woody suddenly starts talking to Charles Manson out of nowhere, as though none of the events just happened, and asks Charles how much some of the "soup" he has on his shelves costs. Charles Manson glances around and hands Bullseye four cans of "soup" along with 120 monetary units. Charles Manson sees that all of his important wares have been sold, so he scrambles out of the hole. The group follows him out of the hole, and watches as he runs away into the distance, passing a weird cave on his way which the group ignores.

The party decides that now that they have explored the whole town, they can head to the boarding school in order to rescue Stuart Steiner for Dangle Doug. The party heads over to the school and barges in through the front door, entering a large empty lobby area with only two doors besides the entrance, one of which seems to just be a janitor closet. Howler and Skeletone walk into the closet, and Howler picks up and pockets five helmet-sized fish bowls. Skeletone finds a bottle of Windex, which he puts into his own inventory. Howler and Skeletone leave the closet, and Howler starts to run over to the other door to kick it open, but is surprised when it turns out to be a motion sensing door and he runs into it like a fool. The party heads out into the hall, which is really slippery for some reason. Down the hall there appears to be two bathroom doors and a door at the end of the hall, and the party decides they need to fully explore this building to look for Stuart. Howler tries to reach the bathrooms by just sliding, but the floor isn't quite slippery enough for that. Taking note of this, Skeletone maneuvers his way over to the second bathroom, and Howler follows him to reach the first bathroom. Howler busts into the bathroom and finds it to be completely empty except for a half-eaten candy bar. After picking up the candy bar, Howler repeatedly slams the door shut over and over, and has the time of his life doing so. Melvin at first slips on the floor, but then he manages to master the art of not slipping and skates gracefully over to the second bathroom. Shugi stumbles after the group, barely managing to not slip on his way. The party enters the bathroom carefully, and finds that nothing seems out of place except for a strange scratching sound coming from one of the toilets. Howler cautiously readies his Hammer as the scratching grows louder, until a hiss is heard and Silas Scratch crawls out from the toilet.

Howler immediately takes a swing at Silas, crushing his massive nose with his Hammer. Skeletone throws his dagger, which lodges itself between Silas's exposed ribs. Melvin decks Silas in the face hard, and Silas tries to retaliate by scratching Skeletone, but as it would turn out fingernails are not an effective weapon against bones. Shugi attempts to cast a magic spell, but it just fizzles away before it reaches Silas.

"Like, what a bummer, dude." sighs Shugi, while Melvin uppercuts Silas into a ceiling light. Howler grabs Silas as he falls to the ground and clutches his arms tightly.

"Beware ME, suh." growls Howler, before ripping off both of Silas's arms and kicking him into the wall. Skeletone tries to get his dagger back, but grabs Silas's nose instead and rips it off, causing Silas to howl in pain, but due to his lack of arms he is unable to do anything. Shugi walks over and lightly punches Silas in the spot where one of his arms was, causing Silas to fall over and die. Silas suddenly jolts back to life and regrows his arms, but not his nose. Melvin slaps him across the face, and Skeletone rams into Silas to dislodge the dagger from his ribs. Howler slams the handle of his Hammer into Silas's face, causing more emotional damage than physical damage. Silas tries again to scratch Skeletone, and is once again met with failure. Shugi successfully casts a flashbang attack on Silas, causing him to blink a few times in confusion. Melvin attempts to uppercut Silas again, but misses and hits the ceiling tile instead, causing asbestos to shower down from above. Howler grabs Silas by the head and starts to squish his skull, while Skeletone continues trying to get his dagger back. Silas tries to flush the dagger down the toilet, but Skeletone is able to snatch it up quickly before it goes down, though it's now all wet with nasty toilet water, so he's reluctant to use it. Shugi shoves Silas into the still-flushing toilet, which slurps Silas down with the water, leaving behind only Silas's wallet and a few of his claw-like fingernails. After walking out of the bathroom, the party finds that the floor isn't slippery anymore, so they start to head unopposed towards the door at the end of the hall.


	156. Souper Brawl

Skeletone charges directly towards the doors, brandishing Silas's nose as he prepares to barge into the room. However, instead of going through the door normally, Skeletone makes the foolish decision to jump, resulting in him smacking his head on the doorframe. He hears the sound of a toilet flushing again behind him, and then sees Howler lumber out of the bathroom before smashing through the doors on his own, with the rest of the party following soon after. The party sees Stuart Steiner standing in the middle of the room, but something seems off about him, probably due to the fact that his entire body is tinted red and he seems to have some sort of glitchy skin problem. Skeletone attempts to initiate conversation, and is somewhat surprised when Stuart actually responds.

"I need to stop you before any get get su much as so much as a sip" says Stuart, before shrinking back as Howler stomps towards him.

"You'd betta come with me before I whip yo bootyhole, suh." demands Howler, causing Stuart's fight or flight instinct to trigger. Stuart chooses flight, and begins glitching through the air around the room. Skeletone tries to grab Stuart out of the air, but he's too high to reach. Melvin stands on the very tips of his toes and manages to grab Stuart's tie, but Stuart begins dragging Melvin along with him. Melvin tries to kick Skeletone for not trying to help him, but Skeletone manages to slip to the side and dodge the foot. Howler reaches into his pocket and grabs one of his Manson's Marbles, before throwing it on the ground. The dust from the marble forms into a message, which reads: "He wants to sip the soup, let him at it". Howler turns aggressively to Bullseye, who fades into reality upon being intimidated. Howler grabs Bullseye's cans of "soup", and almost immediately, Stuart changes his flight path and dives straight towards the cans, knocking them down and spilling "soup" all over the floor. Howler and Skeletone both dive towards Stuart and the puddle, but they slam into each other in midair instead. Howler stands up, fuming with rage, and punches Skeletone directly into Stuart, knocking him out of the air. Stuart stands up, and decides to fight back now that he's been backed into a corner. Stuart raises his fists and prepares to brawl, and then gingerly slaps Howler, making sure to say "please" and "thank you" while doing so. Howler roars and rips out one of Stuart's ribs, while Melvin uselessly flails at the air because he got distracted by a few bugs. Skeletone tries to throw the nose at Stuart, but underestimates his strength and hurls his entire body forwards, before landing face-first on the ground. Stuart lunges at Melvin like a feral wolf and bites his wrist, but Melvin manages to shake him off. Shugi attempts to use his scientific twig wand to create a flashbang, but it backfires and explodes in his face. Luckily, the blast is weak enough to not do any real damage, and the flash disorients Stuart enough that Howler is able to walk right up to him. Howler raises his fist and brings it down right on Stuart's jaw, knocking out at least 733 teeth, which scatter all over the floor. Melvin uses this opportunity to karate chop Stuart right in his consciousness bone, immediately knocking him out and making him fall into a pile of his own teeth. Skeletone gets down on one knee and lightly slaps Stuart with the nose a few times, which seems to trigger some kind of response, as Stuart immediately bolts awake and lets out a screech of raw fury. Shugi uses another flashbang, which successfully manages to go off on its intended target, leaving Stuart blinded and dazed before he can do anything. Howler tries to lift up Stuart to haul him out of the room, but his body is too sweaty and greasy, and keeps slipping and sliding right out of Howler's grip. Melvin tries instead, and is able to get a better grip on him, which he uses to start carrying him out of the room. While Stuart wriggles and writhes, Skeletone walks up and punches him in the face so hard that he loses three legs, and in the ensuing squirms, Stuart manages to break his last remaining leg.

While watching Melvin carry Stuart out of the room, Shugi finds a leftover Scoobly Snack in his pocket, which he happily eats. Howler smacks Stuart right out of Melvin's hands and into a pile of sharp teeth, which Stuart bounces off of right back into Melvin's hands. Stuart tries to sit up, but hits his head on the doorframe and is knocked back down, just in time to see Skeletone leaping towards him and performing a legendary tricycle kick, which is like a bicycle kick but wilder. Howler curses angrily at Skeletone, because Stuart seems to be on death's door, and this is supposed to be a rescue mission. Howler then yells at Melvin to hurry it up, and when Melvin doesn't pick up the pace, Howler rushes towards him and starts pushing him forwards. This startles Melvin, causing him to accidentally throw Stuart into a light fixture, which explodes and sends Stuart's lifeless body to the ground. Skeletone tries to grab Stuart's wallet, but accidentally pulls out his liver instead. Melvin picks up the actual wallet, and inside he finds a dormant Neighborhood Core, which he makes sure to stow away for possible later use. Miraculously, Stuart manages to somehow glitch his way back into life, which also results in the corruption disappearing from his body for the most part. The party leads Stuart back to Dangle Doug, who accepts that this is the best state he's seen anybody in after going to boarding school. Shitface Johnny is overjoyed by the party's return, and forcibly worms his way into the group, refusing to leave even when Howler tries to kick him out. Dangle Doug apologizes, and whispers to the party that if Shitface Johnny doesn't come back alive, he'll pay them extra. Dangle Doug then unlocks the door to the basement, and opens it up, letting out a blast of rancid air to warn the party about just how nasty this place is probably going to be.


	157. Cleanup Crew

Before the party can back out, Doug shoves all of them into the basement.

"It's too late for questions." says Doug, before slamming the door shut and locking it. The party begins to look around the first floor of this layered basement, and Skeletone finds some graffiti on the wall which reads "HELL IS REAL". Skeletone considers that maybe Shitface Johnny wrote this, but quickly realizes that Shitface Johnny is most definitely illiterate. Skeletone then finds some stairs, and the rest of the party follows him as he heads to the next level of the basement. The party finds themselves faced up against a strange humanoid creature, with a completely dark "body" save for a giant yellow eye on its face and a strange sort of pig-like nose on its torso. It appears to have been born from the filth of the basement, its body being made up of oily trash as opposed to organic matter. This filthgazer stares directly at the party, and then dives into the garbage, surfacing again in front of Skeletone. Skeletone tries to throw the nose again, but it gets stuck to his hand. Howler tries to rush at the filthgazer, but he slips on a banana peel, and when Melvin goes to help him up, he slips on two banana peels. Skeletone notes this and makes sure to carefully step over a banana peel, but puts so much effort into doing this that he forgets to actually attack the filthgazer. Shugi flashes a peace sign at the filthgazer, wondering if maybe it's just lost. Shitface Johnny lets out an obnoxious chuckle and tries to go doodoo on the floor like the nasty creep he is, but he finds that he is unable to follow through, much to his disappointment and the relief of the rest of the party. Howler, Melvin, Skeletone, and Shugi all rush towards the filthgazer and start beating on it with their bare hands, which manages to knock it to the ground. The filthgazer manages to slither out from underneath, and it tries to use its control over garbage to fling some trash at the party, but it accidentally uses its powers on its own body, annihilating it from within.

The party heads down to the next floor of the basement, and finds three more filthgazers standing there waiting for them.

"Hey, if we just split the white house into a black house and a gray house, there wouldn't be racism" Shitface Johnny remarks. The sheer stupidity of this statement is enough to immediately draw the aggression of all three filthgazers. Howler lets out an angry holler and waves his Hammer above his head, but the filthgazers are too occupied with Johnny to notice. Melvin and Skeletone are both able to hit one of the filthgazers, which doesn't bother to fight back due to its rage towards Johnny. Shugi attempts to fire a "groovy" laser, but it goes all flaccid and just drops to the ground as soon as he attempts to launch it. The filthgazers use their combined powers to crush Johnny inside of a massive ball of garbage, but to their surprise, Johnny is not instantly killed by this attack. Johnny grins stupidly at the filthgazers, and proceeds to take a dump on the floor, actually succeeding this time. Howler takes advantage of the ensuing confusion of the filthgazers to grab one of them and slam it so hard into the floor that it disintegrates. Melvin then punches one of the remaining two right in the eye, blinding it and sending it stumbling down the stairs to its demise.

"I've got a bone to pick with you!" yells Skeletone, hoping to draw the attention of the filthgazer with that bad pun. However, it is still too focused on Johnny, and once Shugi tries and fails once again to fire a "groovy" laser, the filthgazer grabs another chunk of garbage and hurls it at Johnny. It bounces uselessly off of Johnny's head, and Johnny gives that same stupid smile.

"We should have a national castration day to celebrate castration!" says Johnny, which enrages the filthgazer even more. The filthgazer tries to attack Johnny with its bare hands, but it slips on a banana peel and falls flat on its face.

"I'm gonna squash you like a thug!" says Howler, before squashing a sticker of a thug that he saw on the floor. Melvin sighs and stomps on the filthgazer's head, killing it and ending this stupidity once and for all. The party heads down to the next level, and finds that the floor is covered in hot boiling garbage. Shitface Johnny goes first and just barely manages to get across unscathed, before gesturing for the rest of the party to follow. Skeletone follows Shitface Johnny's lead, accidentally getting a little bit of hot trash on his finger towards the end but otherwise getting through just fine. Howler throws a shelf that he found into the garbage, forming a stepping stone which Shugi and Melvin promptly use to get across. Howler follows last, and watches as the shelf sinks into the garbage behind him.

As the party heads on to the next floor, they hear loud snoring coming from right next to them. They turn and see that the entire wall is actually a giant face, which appears to be sleeping. This being, known as Consumptor, lets out a low growl, and Howler quickly quiets it down by feeding it an M&M. While the party starts creeping past Consumptor, Shitface Johnny picks up a stick and pokes it, causing Consumptor to make a noise as though he is starting to wake up, but thankfully he doesn't. The party continues sneaking towards the stairs, but right before they reach the stairs, Shitface Johnny squats down and takes another dump, which draws the attention of Blackout, a demon which had been perched overhead. Their cover having been blown, the party immediately prepares to fight, and Blackout wakes up Consumptor to team up.

"This...is my one hundred forty eighth feeding." grumbles Consumptor as his eyes open. Howler tries to hit Consumptor with his Hammer, but the attack just bounces uselessly off, as it seems that Consumptor is still a wall and not an organic lifeform. Skeletone grabs Shitface Johnny and throws him into Consumptor's mouth, causing Consumptor to promptly spit Johnny out and let out a furious roar. Johnny slams into the opposite wall, and a cloud of darkness suddenly surrounds him as Blackout closes in from his peripherals.

"Wanna know why they call me the sandman?" whispers Blackout, before letting out a screechy laugh and disappearing from Johnny's sight. Johnny blinks, and when his eyes open, they don't open. Johnny is dead, and the entire party takes a brief moment to celebrate this momentous occurrence. Shugi turns to Consumptor and unleashes a very powerful zoinks cannon, which blasts away Consumptor's mustache and part of his forehead. One of the bricks flies out of the wall and hits Blackout in the face, chipping several teeth.

"Want to join? That would be nice…" groans Consumptor, as he opens his mouth and prepares to inhale the party. Howler and Skeletone both uselessly smack the wall, while Melvin takes advantage of this opportunity to lunge towards Blackout and delivers a punch straight to the already damaged jaw, resulting in Blackout being distracted enough that Shugi is able to successfully land a hit with a "groovy" laser. Blackout ends up accidentally stumbling into Consumptor's mouth, and Consumptor only realizes his mistake after one bite. The two both apologize to each other angrily, and then turn back to the party to continue the fight. Howler punches Consumptor real hard, which just ends up hurting his own knuckles more than anything else. Meanwhile, Skeletone notices Blackout preparing to dropkick Melvin, and cracks his knuckles somehow before building up courage.

"NOTHING PERSONAL KID!" screams Skeletone, before punching Blackout hard enough to send the demon flying straight into Consumptor, the collision with the wall being enough to completely destroy Blackout. "Heh, guess I was just TOMB much for them." chuckles Skeletone, proud of his accomplishment. Consumptor lets out an enraged howl, and is unable to dodge as Shugi unleashes another "groovy" laser, which obliterates everything except for Consumptor's eyes and mouth, which are still clinging to life, barely. Consumptor begins shaking the ground with his fury, but Howler stomps over to what's left of him and silences Consumptor for good with one smack from his Hammer.

As the party prepares to enter the final layer of the basement, they detect a putrid odor riding up, and Howler takes out the fish bowls he collected earlier and puts one on his head. The other party members do the same, before proceeding downwards, where the stench is so foul that it can be visibly seen in the air around them. The party looks around the room and sees a hulking mass in the center, which turns around and reveals itself to be the dreadful being aptly nicknamed "The Black Miasma". Skeletone gulps even though he realistically shouldn't be able to do that, and Howler steps up to challenge the disgusting beast. Skeletone looks at the nose in his hand and realizes that if he can put it on The Black Miasma he might be able to defeat it easily. The nose suddenly slips out of his grasp, though, and Howler, Skeletone, and Melvin all dive towards it, causing them to slam their fish bowls together, cracking the protective barrier and putting all three of them at risk of death by stench. Shugi uses a strategic zoinks cannon to propel the nose towards The Black Miasma, and it lands right on The Black Miasma's head, but fails to attach without additional external force. Skeletone suddenly realizes that he doesn't even have a nose and as such can't smell anything, so he calmly walks right up to The Black Miasma and sticks the nose to his face. The Black Miasma makes a shocked expression, and one sniff later, begins convulsing rapidly before falling motionless and dying. The odor clears from the area, revealing The Black Miasma's treasure hoard behind his corpse. Bullseye suddenly moves and grabs 15 units of the dead beast's blubber, while Skeletone grabs the legendary Blade of Crack from the treasure hoard. Howler picks up the Triforce of Crack and inspects it to make sure its the real thing, before putting it into his pocket. The party also notices a door behind the hoard, which somehow leads them right back to Doug, who sees that Johnny is no longer with the party and pays them his whole life savings as thanks. The party heads back out into the town, and decides to check out the CVS again to see how Mark is doing. Howler attempts to walk in, but he is unable to get in through the door, since Mark seems to have banned him from entering. Howler thinks for a moment, and then realizes the easy solution to this problem, and squats down so that he can dig his hands under the foundation of the building. Howler grunts with the effort, but he slowly manages to lift up the entire building, and stuffs the whole thing into his pocket, including Mark. The party suddenly realizes that with the death of The Black Miasma, the entirety of Derelict Trash Town has been cleared of its trashy aura, and is slowly returning to a cleaner state. Skeletone and Howler both decide to look for a hat, and they manage to find something that could be called a hat. Skeletone manages to grab the hat first, and Howler angrily uses a toothpickaxe shaped like Skeletone to quell his rage. Melvin tries to figure out what's going on, and he hears a voice say something about a weekend and a lock with a pen, but when he turns he finds that there is nobody where the voice came from. Skeletone puts on the thing that could be called a hat, while Howler turns his attention to Bullseye, who immediately gives Howler all of his Manson's Marbles before he can do anything. One of the Manson's Marbles is accidentally used in the process, and it tells the party that the other two pieces of the Triforce of Drugs lie on the other two roads, which they all knew already. Howler decides that he might as well finish cleaning out the town, so he kneels down and sticks his fingers into the dirt, before lifting up and pocketing the entirety of Derelict Trash Town. Skeletone tries to ditch the party and almost succeeds, but somehow finds himself right back where he started after running away for what felt like a few miles. Skeletone sneaks up behind Howler and tries to pickpocket the CVS from him, but Howler immediately notices and slaps Skeletone's hand away so hard that two of his fingers fall into Howler's pocket. Howler ignores Skeletone's repeated attempts at pickpocketing and rolls up the path to the town like a red carpet, before adding it to his inventory as well, and finally he pulls up the sign at the end of the path, as well as an entire vein of aluminum underneath it, and puts it in his pocket, completing his Derelict Trash Town cleanup session.


	158. Finger Fight

"Hey, you know what? FUCK THIS!" Skeletone yells, before attempting to grab his fingers back. Howler sees this coming and punches Skeletone's head right off of his body, causing it to orbit the entire planet before landing back on Skeletone's torso backwards. Skeletone tries anyways to grab the fingers again, and Howler does the exact same thing. Skeletone starts reaching around for his dagger, but he seems to have misplaced it for the moment. Howler figures that Skeletone isn't an active enough threat to be worried about, so he takes a moment to catch his breath after all the heavy lifting he's been doing. Skeletone tries to find a nicer way of telling Howler to give him his fingers back, so he tries a method which involves several smoke signals and a reenactment of 9/11. Howler of course doesn't understand this, and when Skeletone tries to bicycle kick him, Howler just grabs another finger off of him and adds it to the collection in his pocket. Skeletone tries one more time, this time accidentally hitting Bullseye instead, which gives Howler an opportunity to grab one of Skeletone's toes. Howler gets completely fed up with Skeletone's whining and does a powerful uppercut, which sends Skeletone flying so high that he comes back up through the ground. Skeletone tries to hire a lawyer, but accidentally pays Howler to take yet another finger instead because he's too angry to really think straight about what he's doing. Skeletone goes for a single very powerful punch, which he actually manages to connect, but Howler is able to block the attack so hard that Skeletone and Howler briefly find themselves in some kind of sealed room, but soon enough they end up back where they came from. Skeletone runs at Howler again and trips over, but on his way down he grabs a finger out of Howler's pocket and hurls it into the sewer. Howler punches Skeletone down into the same sewer, and Skeletone reattaches the finger before rushing back out and punching Howler again, this time actually hitting him hard enough to knock another finger out of the pocket. Howler picks the finger back up, but Skeletone grabs his arm before he can put it back in his inventory. Howler just growls at Skeletone, and then lifts him up and shoves Skeletone completely into his pocket.

Howler just glares at the other three party members and gestures for them to get a move on, and then starts walking down the other road after unsuccessfully trying to pocket another sign. Inside of the pocket, Skeletone manages to reattach his fingers, but has no easy way of getting out on his own. However, with enough persistence and a lot of ramming into the fabric wall, Skeletone is eventually able to accidentally slingshot himself out into the open, and Shugi barely dodges out of the way as the screaming Skeletone goes sailing past him and crashes into the wall of the military outpost at which the group has arrived. Howler goes rushing towards Skeletone, whose fingers have once again fallen off. Melvin tries to stop Howler because this is getting out of hand, but Howler just glares at Melvin and his fingers and Melvin gets the message and lets Howler go. Howler grabs Skeletone and throws him over the wall into the outpost, and moments later, the front gate of the outpost opens up and a burly man named Erlingr steps out, carrying Skeletone's disassembled body with him.

"Stop this tomfoolery this instant." demands Erlingr. Howler immediately runs at Erlingr and takes a swing, but he misses and his hand gets chopped off by a sharp piece of the front gate. Erlingr picks up the hand and looks it over, and then attempts to take a bite out of it like an apple, but he miscalculates his chomp, and his teeth slam together really hard and fall out. Howler picks up all of the teeth and shakes them around for a moment to make sure they're real teeth. Melvin just clears his throat and points at the outpost to remind Howler what the party is supposed to be doing, and Howler decides to call a truce. Howler's truce is powerful enough that everybody's body parts are returned to their rightful places, except for Skeletone's toe for some reason. Erlingr heads back into the outpost, and the party follows right after, only to find that the entire plaza of the outpost is swarming with fleshy inbred creatures. The party tries to push their way through, and when that doesn't work, Howler just bends forwards and charges all the way through the horde, cutting a hole through which the rest of the party follows before the creatures close it back up behind them. The party sees that by breaking through the horde they have ended up in front of a Slorglargler's, which they head inside. The shopkeeper, whose cash register label reads "Ricardito", smiles at the party and gestures to his wares. Ricardito pulls out a ladle and eats an entire box of "Cream of Bitches" that he had sitting on the counter in front of him, and then beckons for the party to come closer and buy some products.

"Eyyy, I don't get many customers, so this is a big moment. Just for you, I'll give you all a big discount on all of my wares. This here genuine bottle of schlausage, only 130 gold. Good deal, no? Or perhaps you want this cop disguise. 8 gold as long as you don't ask any questions. We don't really restock often out here, though, so all I have besides that are these toothpicks." Ricardito says, licking the Cream of Bitches off of his lips. Howler buys the toothpicks and starts fumbling around with his hands, and in doing so accidentally throws up a gang sign, which gets him immediately banned from Slorglargler's. While the rest of the party goes about typical affairs inside of the Slorglargler's, Howler notices something poking his leg, and looks down to see none other than Retcon Robert, who seems to be very interested by the fact that Howler was able to buy toothpicks in a store, since he's never before had the realization that toothpicks are sold anywhere.


	159. Uncanny Closure

"Hey, show me where to get more of those toothpicks!" demands Robert. Howler shrugs, and then starts walking away as the rest of the party leaves the Slorglargler's and proceeds to push their way through the throbbing masses in the middle of the outpost to reach the next location of interest. Howler figures pushing through is too much effort, so he just jumps all the way over, causing Melvin to fall over in surprise. Howler waits a while for the rest of the party to finally get through the horde, and they find themselves in front of a place called the Shaq Shack, run by its friendly shopkeeper, Shaq. Shugi looks over Shaq's goods and buys a couple of boxes of Shaqaroni and Cheese, and then a jar of space jam. Retcon Robert manages to get a toothpick out of Howler's pocket and then inspects it, and after realizing it's from Slorglargler's, he rewards the party with a single measly gold coin. "Don't spend it all in one place." advises Robert, before heading outside to go to the Slorglargler's. After a bit more talking with Shaq and another instance of getting through the crowd of flesh beasts, the party manages to access the traffic light control station where Erlingr works.

"Oh, you're here. Took you long enough. Yes, as you can see, I operate the traffic lights around here. Chief Three-Toe's reinforcements are on their way, but I can hold them back for you if I change the lights. I won't just do that for no reason, though. I need you to help me out with something. You see, I never really got closure on if my brother, Rasheed, actually died, and I want you to head over to the uncanny cemetery to determine if he's still alive or not. If he is alive, then kill him, because he's supposed to be dead. Report back to me when you're done and I'll change the lights to hold off the reinforcements so you can deal with the Chief." Erlingr explains, before directing the party in the direction of the uncanny cemetery. Howler chuckles and gives Erlingr a goodbye hug before walking backwards out the door, and the rest of the party follow him. Melvin manages to get out of the outpost without even trying too hard to get through the flesh beasts, and Howler and Shugi also get through albeit in a slightly less cool fashion, while Skeletone and Bullseye follow in a not cool whatsoever way.

The party finds that the uncanny cemetery is actually quite close, and the moment they show up, some little kid named Zalmai starts throwing acid filled water balloons at them, forcing the party to take cover behind the gravestones in the cemetery. According to Erlingr, Rasheed should be in the mausoleum, but Zalmai is directly in the way of the mausoleum and seems ready to throw those balloons at anybody he sees. Howler waits for Zalmai to throw another balloon and then smacks it right back at him, which causes Zalmai to trigger his baby rage and start whining like a little brat. Melvin stands up to ask Zalmai where Rasheed is, and Zalmai immediately tries to throw a balloon at him, but since he's crying and can't see properly, he throws the balloon straight up and hits himself. Howler gets up and walks over to Zalmai, dodging a couple more balloons, and then lightly steps on the obnoxious child's foot.

"Haha! I got you! ALOHA SNACKBAR!" shouts Zalmai, completely butchering the line he was supposed to say before triggering his suicide vest and exploding on the spot. Howler's reinforced chestplate absorbs most of the blow, but he's still sent staggering backwards, and he gets a bit of baby flesh on his new shoes.

"My fucking SHOES!" roars Howler angrily, before drawing a mighty throbber, which then turns into a huge sword. Shugi picks up a wooden spoon that flew off of Zalmai when he blew up, and figures it will probably make for a better wand than the one he's using currently. The party then enters the mausoleum, and Rasheed immediately challenges them to a fight to the death, baring his very large teeth with anger. Howler immediately uses the large sword to impale Rasheed straight through the allah bone, dealing massive spiritual and physical damage to the supposed-to-be-dead man. Melvin whacks Rasheed, and Shugi uses a zoinks cannon, but these attacks do little other than further anger Rasheed.

"Time to SHINE some SHOES!" growls Rasheed, before stomping his foot on the ground. Howler glares at Rasheed, since he senses that Rasheed wishes to inflict further damage to his shoes. Howler impales Rasheed again, this time in the funny bone, and Rasheed grunts that this is no laughing matter. Melvin smacks Rasheed again, and Shugi tries and fails to hit Rasheed with the spoon like an idiot. Skeletone and Bullseye have decided to just stick this fight out, since Rasheed is kind of scary and intimidating. Rasheed grabs his shovel and swings it down, and Howler miscalculates the trajectory and dives forwards, which results in him getting hit head on by the tool. Howler grunts angrily and grabs the shovel, before using it against Rasheed to send him flying right through the mausoleum wall, before he lands directly on a very sharp fence.

"Get yeeted on you dumb stupid FUCK!" laughs Howler, while Melvin walks outside and hits Rasheed in the kidney bone while he's still down. Shugi tries to fire off a "groovy" laser at Rasheed, but it hits a tree instead, causing the tree to become dangerously groovy and distracting. Rasheed angrily gets up and beats the distracting tree, causing it to topple over and land on Howler and Melvin, while Shugi jumps out of the way. Howler roars and picks up the tree with just his own raw strength and then hurls it back to where it was, hitting Rasheed on the way. Melvin stands up and hits Rasheed in the chest before he can get away, and before Rasheed can register what's going on, Shugi is suddenly behind him and smacks him hard with his wooden spoon, decimating Rasheed completely. Howler cheers and picks up the single handcuff, several wisdom teeth, hammer ointment, and dead wife that Rasheed dropped upon dying, and then the party begins to make their way back to the outpost.


	160. Hungry Hungry Heroes

"Yeah, that man got crunkeyed." says Howler, plopping the teeth into Erlingr's hand. Erlingr inspects the teeth and can easily recognize the oversized incisors as belonging to his formerly living brother.

"Thank you." responds Erlingr, handing a reward in gold to each party member before switching the traffic lights to red, stopping the reinforcements from arriving. The party has little difficulty getting to the trapdoor which leads into the subterranean fort of Three-Toe Outpost. The party finds that the first room of this fort is empty, but that there are two separate doors to go through. Howler decides to go through the left door on his lonesome, and finds that there is no door at the other end of the hall, but is actually a rock wall blocking his path. Before he deals with that, though, Howler checks out the supply closet in the hall, where he finds an Electrocutioner Staff that he decides he'll hand off to Shugi at some point. Howler then breaks down the rock wall with ease and walks through, before waiting for the rest of the party to catch up. The rest of the party heads through the right hallway, and Shugi and Melvin find some kind of strange Chaotic Necklace in the closet there. Shugi then randomly presses buttons on the electronic keypad, and manages to open the door, but also breaks it in doing so, making it so that it can't properly close again. The rest of the party then meets up with Howler, but before they can go any further, they are stopped by five of Chief Three-Toe's guards, who let out a hippopotamus-like roar as they stand in front of the party.

Howler reaches forwards with a toothbrush, which one of the guards bites right off of its handle. Melvin tries to throw a toothpick at the guards, but two of them just deflect it and try to bite off Melvin's hand, but end up biting each other's teeth off instead. Shugi casts forth a flashbang attack, blinding all of the guards, but one of the guards manages to open its mouth wide enough to unblind itself, and goes to chomp Shugi's arm, but Shugi manages to dodge at the last second as the powerful chompers bite at the air. Another guard lets out a mighty war cry, which motivates the others to do better. One of the blinded guards tries to bite with this newfound motivation, but bites another guard instead of one of the party members, and the other guard retaliates with a counter chomp. Another guard just lets out a weak whine, which doesn't motivate anybody. Howler attempts to leap towards the guards, but he falls directly on his ass instead and lets out an agonized wail. Melvin smacks one of the guards, and Shugi attempts to distill them with a scientific spell, but it just drops uselessly to the ground and misses all five of its targets. The five guards all holler at once and prepare to go for a team chomp, but four of them get a bit too into it and just crash into each other. The fifth, though, manages to chomp hard enough to destroy most of the room, and Howler has to count his fingers to make sure he still has them all. Melvin punches one of the confused guards right in the heart bone, causing them to suffer a contagious case of super cardiac arrest, which kills them and the other three confused guards. Shugi tries to shank the last guard with his spoon, but this doesn't work since the spoon is a blunt weapon. The guard lets out an extremely powerful war cry, causing another guard to rush out and join him. Howler reaches into his pocket and pulls out a sack of meat shaped vaguely like Charles Manson, which was seemingly the thing that he was dragging out of the back room.

"Where the fuck did Charles go?" muses Howler, glancing at the rest of the party for answers.

"Like, why would I know?" shrugs Shugi, while Melvin just gives himself a high five. Skeletone shakes his head with disappointment, but doesn't provide an answer. Shugi fires a "groovy" laser at one of the guards, which pierces through its thick blubber but doesn't deal any damage. The two guards suddenly merge together into Big Nippo, who lets out a bellowing cry with enough power that Howler feels the need to enter his berserk mode. Howler grabs hold of Big Nippo and whoops his ass right into the boneyard, clearing the path for the party to move deeper into the fort. The party walks forwards into the next room, and some kind of crazy fisherman suddenly turns around and starts rambling at them.

"Boojowr man ango dango FISHIN' man ain't no BASS fishing man yo HooOHAKOWAHAKOWAHAKOWA HoOOoOoooOOH That's a MONSTer du geddit YES YES YES YES" shouts Wiggly Waggly Boom, his southern accent apparent despite the lack of certain sounds in his voice. Howler wastes no time in pinning Boom to the wall and repeatedly punching him, his berserker rage increasing the strength of these punches substantially. Boom gets up after the relentless assault and wipes off his brow, before simply saying "This ain't no dang ol' fishin', son!" and ripping off his shirt to ascend and become The Fisher, dreaded Punisher from the creeks of the South. Melvin punches the Fisher right in his rock hard bristling abs, but this doesn't even budge him in the slightest. The Fisher turns to Howler and prepares to use his signature move, known as the Hacawa Punch. The Fisher goes for the first punch and misses horribly, staggering forwards before quickly righting himself and going for a second punch. He falls a bit short due to that really bad first miss, but goes for the third and final big boy punch, and Howler counters at the exact same strength as this mighty attack, causing the two fists to collide and visibly crack with power. Shugi fires off a zoinks cannon, which bounces off of the Fisher's glasses, but makes them temporarily harder to see through. Howler reaches right into the Fisher's head and smacks his brain, which is a bit squishy for his liking, feeling almost like Shaqaroni and Cheese, but a successful hit is a successful hit. Melvin smacks the surprisingly still alive Fisher with a stick, which just breaks upon impact with the Fisher's body. The Fisher stands back and tries to taunt for the party to come at him, but nobody falls for it except for Skeletone, who lunges right at the Fisher only to be smacked down by a single heavy blow to the skull. The Fisher is very disappointed that the rest of the party didn't fall for the taunt, which gives Shugi a perfect opportunity to inject the Fisher with weed. Howler bites off the Fisher's signature hat, which makes him a lot harder to recognize, but he's still the same person. Melvin tries again to hit with the broken stick pieces, but they just snap in two again. The Fisher goes for another Hacawa Punch, but Melvin strategically squats under each swing, making the Fisher look like a complete dumbass. Shugi appears behind the Fisher and smacks him with the wooden spoon really hard, leaving him completely open to one more attack from Howler, who uses the last of his berserk rage to slam the Fisher over his pal, Parth Patel, which breaks the Fisher like a fruit roll-up. Melvin unleashes one more mighty punch on the Fisher, causing the broken Punisher to completely die, at least as much as a Punisher can die. The party heads forwards into the final room of the fort, and comes face to face with the monstrous Chief Three-Toe herself.


	161. A Helping Toe

Howler begins to unsheathe his massive throbber sword, but Chief Three-Toe quickly brings out her Warhammer of Agony and crushes the throbber with it, causing a wave of pain to go through the weapon and into Howler. Melvin kicks the Warhammer of Agony out of Three-Toe's hands and into the floor, and Shugi goes for a distill on the off chance that it will do massive damage, but it proves to not have the desired effect. Chief Three-Toe lets out a nasty laugh and grows what looks like a new arm, but it's actually a leg. Three-Toe tries to pull the warhammer out of the ground, but she can't get a proper grip on the damn thing. Howler pulls the CVS Pharmacy out of his pocket and throws it onto Three-Toe, crushing her, and Mark comes out from the back room to beat up Three-Toe even further, before finally finishing the attack by dropping a shelf on her. Chief Three-Toe crawls out from the front door with all 30 of the new legs she mutated during that, and then prepares to unleash an ultimate hurricane kick on Howler. Howler holds up his arms in a defensive stance, which breaks through most of the legs, and protects Howler from most of the damage he would have taken otherwise. Melvin punches Three-Toe again, causing her genes to reshuffle, just in time for Shugi to land a direct hit on her with a zoinks cannon. Chief Three-Toe starts shooting out pieces of flesh and bone as bullet-like projectiles, but they all just scatter uselessly on the ground. Howler starts looking through his pockets for something, but he can't seem to find whatever it is that he's looking for. Melvin just pushes some of the bullets into Three-Toe, while Shugi smacks her with his spoon, destroying about ten percent of her body mass. Chief Three-Toe lets out another barrage, but it once again just scatters uselessly all over without hitting anybody. Howler reaches deep into his pocket, and to his horror, he manages to pull out a somehow alive Shitface Johnny, who Melvin then throws right at Three-Toe, thankfully killing Johnny at the cost of somewhat angering Three-Toe. Shugi accidentally drops his spoon and goes to pick it up, accidentally bumping his hand into some of the sharp bullets while he does this. Chief Three-Toe releases yet another useless barrage of bullets, and Howler finally finds his Hammer, which he proceeds to jam into the writhing mass of flesh that is Chief Three-Toe. Melvin whacks Three-Toe hard enough that her backbone disappears, even though she's spineless. Shugi smacks Three-Toe one more time with his spoon, and Three-Toe uses the last of her remaining energy to fire out an all-out barrage of bullets at Melvin, who barely manages to avoid most of the attack by getting behind some cover left over from the CVS. Howler pulls the Hammer out of Chief Three-Toe and then brings it back down one more time at full force, completely eradicating Chief Three-Toe. In the pile of flesh that remains, Shugi finds a weird weapon called the Heroin Needler, and Howler finds the Triforce of Heroin, which he puts in his pocket next to the other Triforce.

"Like, this is pretty groovy, man" notes Shugi as he picks up the Heroin Needler, even though he really isn't sure what it is or how to use it. On the way out of the outpost, the party finds that the incestuous flesh beasts have now disappeared, so they don't have to deal with them as they leave Three-Toe Outpost behind, and prepare to head down the final remaining path to that walled-off village. To everybody's surprise, Bullseye actually starts doing something, and ties his rope into a knot, but it's not at all the kind he was trying to make. The party heads over to the village, which, according to the sign, is just called Village. Melvin stares at the wall for a moment, while Howler jumps over it and Skeletone clings to it for a second before flinging himself over the rest of the way. Melvin and Shugi both just walk in through the front door, and Bullseye walks in as well.

"Ha! Doors are for NEEEEERDS!" laughs Skeletone when he sees these three entering the boring way. Most of the buildings in Village seem to be boarded up and uninhabited, except for a church, a library, a large house, a blacksmith's place, and some building with a sign that says "Guns" on it. Bullseye starts walking around asking out loud where the blacksmith is, and eventually he and the rest of the party find the place and just start standing around outside. Eventually, the blacksmith, named Blacksmith, greets the two party members who had enough functioning brain cells to actually go inside, who are in fact Howler and Skeletone.

"Hello Blacksmith, have any wares?" asks Skeletone. Surprisingly, the Blacksmith seems to have no problems providing his wares to a skeleton, and Skeletone is able to buy an entire set of light armor. Skeletone throws the thing that looks like a hat into the trash so hard that it burns a hole in the ground. Howler decides to one up Skeletone by buying an anvil, a mighty pair of tongs, some titanium shin guards, and a full set of heavy armor. He also pays Blacksmith to upgrade his Hammer, and Skeletone pays Blacksmith to upgrade the Blade of Crack. Bullseye, who nobody noticed walk in, also buys a pair of shin guards. The party then heads over to the "Guns" shop, and upon entering, some guy named Arms Dealer walks out of the back with a mask and checks the group for some kind of infection, before showing his wares, including a complimentary bag of assorted bullets free with any purchase. Howler buys a crossbow and several bolts, as well as a weak tactical nuke. Bullseye buys a throwable gun, and Skeletone buys a stabby gun, while Shugi just purchases 5 non-complimentary bags of bullets, even though he isn't known to use firearms. Skeletone heads to Blacksmith with his stabby gun and tries to get it upgraded, but Blacksmith just makes the stabby part a bit shorter, and then takes a bit of extra gold as a tip for his services. Skeletone is upset by this, but figures it's not worth arguing, so he heads back outside and joins the rest of the party, which is preparing to enter the library, which seems devoid of any people.


	162. I Said, Young Man

After entering the library, Melvin starts to look around, and finds an excessive amount of empty book covers. He eventually finds a book that actually has a single page, and Howler finds a book cover that has another book cover inside of it. Melvin looks at the one page, and finds that it seems to be a legend of sorts about an ancient powerful being from another world. According to the page, this being cannot be hurt unless it's defenses are removed, which include some kind of powerful aura and several strange crystals which continually empower it. Bullseye looks around and finds a book which tells him that if he pulls another book from the bookshelf, it will reveal a secret room with some treasure in it. While Bullseye relays this to the party and Howler begins ripping books off of the shelf, Shugi looks around and finds his own shoelaces, and Skeletone looks around and also finds Shugi's shoelaces. Howler eventually finds the right book and pulls at it, revealing a fair amount of gold on the other side as well as a secret stash of plastic throwing knives, which Bullseye excitedly grabs. The party starts heading over to the church next, and on the way Skeletone sees a rock with legs, which he shanks and grabs some gold from before continuing on to the church with the others. Inside of the church, the party finds some kind of healing shrine, at which they take a break while Howler admires a man on a book cover. Melvin also notices a book near the shrine, which says that there's a bunker near the Village which has been sealed off for some time. Once this brief sojourn is over, the party heads to the last unexplored building in the Village, and as they approach the large house they can hear some kind of music playing. Upon opening the door, the party is greeted by the Village People, a group consisting of six men named Cop, Cowboy, Foreman, Indian, Leatherman, and Soldier.

"Young men, we're glad you showed up. You see, we were trying to get some dust-off from the Convenience Store, but we had to turn back because we were attacked by zombies. That dust-off should still be there, if you could go get it, you guys seem more equipped for this type of thing than we were." Cop explains, pointing to the location of the nearby Convenience Store on a paper map. The party accepts the quest and heads to the Convenience Store without incident. Skeletone immediately pries the door right off of its hinges, and the moment the door is gone, Skeletone is attacked by Scaumlik, who had been standing right inside the entrance as though he was waiting for this. Skeletone shanks Scaumlik, but Scaumlik shows no visible reaction to the hit, and manages to get off a very weak hit on Skeletone before he could complete the shank. Howler smacks Scaumlik with his Hammer, and just like Skeletone, receives a very weak hit in response, while Scaumlik shows no reaction to the attack. Melvin fires off a crossbow bolt at Scaumlik, but thanks to his crappy hitbox, it passes right through the left side of his forehead without even damaging him. Skeletone kicks at Scaumlik and manages to hit a weak spot in his code, deleting his texture. Bullseye attempts to throw the knives he picked up, but he was holding them a bit too tightly and they all melted in his hand like m a ms. Shugi smacks Scaumlik with the wooden spoon, and successfully dodges the counterattack. Scaumlik slashes at Howler and Skeletone, and Howler counters the hit, receiving another weak blow in retaliation. Skeletone also goes for a counter with his dagger, which he pulls off with great success, though of course he once again gets hit by Scaumlik in return. Howler stands pretty still for a moment, while Melvin smacks Scaumlik and gets smacked back as usual. Bullseye steps forwards and does an advanced heel drop maneuver with his spurs which takes the entire party by surprise. Scaumlik is immediately defeated by the attack, and his corpse disappears, leaving behind a box of cereal and some dust-off, as well as some money, which Skeletone takes and splits between himself, Shugi, and Bullseye. Melvin looks around the Convenience Store and finds a can of soda, while Howler finds an orange peel. Shugi finds another orange peel and gives it to Howler, while Bullseye finds a shelf with five grenades in adequate condition. Skeletone and Howler both find first aid kits, and Melvin finds another can of soda. The party starts to leave the Convenience Store, and Howler grabs one last item, a bottle of water, before heading back to the Village with everybody else.

"Here's the thing you wanted." says Melvin, handing over the dust-off to the Village People.

"Ah, thank you. As a reward, one of us will join you on your adventures." says Cop. Skeletone seems to want Cop to join, but Howler and Melvin both vote for Leatherman, and Bullseye and Shugi vote for Indian. Skeletone attempts to grab Cop and put him in the party by force, but Cop tases him, which works even though Skeletone is a skeleton. Cop appreciates the enthusiasm, but he isn't going to go against the interests of the majority. Leatherman and Indian play rock, paper, scissors to pick which one will join the party, and Leatherman ends up winning. Leatherman waves goodbye to the rest of the Village People as he joins the party, and the party heads off to that bunker which Melvin read about in the book in the church. After reaching the bunker, Howler picks up the padlock on the door and gets ready to break it with his Hammer, but it's so old and poorly constructed that it falls apart in his hand before he can even hit it. Skeletone barges right in and immediately falls down the stairs like a complete dingus, and the rest of the party follows him down into the depths of the bunker.


	163. Dragon Love

"LEFT IS BLEFT!" yells Howler, before running down the left passageway at the bottom of the stairs. At the end of the hall, he finds a room with some kind of healing lamp in it, which Howler picks up and throws to the rest of the party. Melvin takes the lamp and puts it in his inventory, while Skeletone heads right and finds a room with four water balloons in a basket. While picking up the balloons, Skeletone pops one of them, and Howler extends his tongue from all the way down the hall to lick up the puddle of water in one swoop. Howler and Skeletone then rejoin the rest of the party and head down another passage in the bunker, soon finding a gate with a much better padlock than the one that was outside. After Skeletone tries and fails to pick the lock, Howler shoves him aside and raises his Hammer, before bringing it down on the padlock, causing it to shatter completely. The gate opens up, and behind it is what looks like some kind of portal with a space-like texture on it. The party heads through the platform, and arrives at a large open battleground of sorts filled with tall shadowy figures, which are seemingly the natural inhabitants of this place. In the middle of the battleground is a large sleeping Dragon, surrounded entirely by a large glitchy aura. There are also three crystals at the edge of the battleground, which are probably the same crystals that were alluded to in that one-paged book. Howler attempts to smooch Shugi for good luck, but Shugi instinctively dodges the maneuver, leaving Howler feeling slightly dejected. Howler and Melvin then walk over to two separate crystals and easily shatter them without even drawing the attention of any of the shadow men, and Skeletone walks over to the last one and breaks it, causing an explosion which kills a nearby shadow man, still without alerting any others. Leatherman walks up to the large beast in the middle of the battleground and pulls out the dust-off he kept in his jacket, before using it backwards to suck up the glitchy aura, leaving Dragon completely exposed. Howler walks up to Dragon and smooches it on the cheek, causing it to wake up immediately.

"Hey sleepy head" whispers Howler, caressing the beast's head gently. Before Howler can smooch Dragon again, though, Skeletone suddenly jumps out of nowhere and goes completely apeshit on Dragon with his dagger and other tools, causing Dragon to let out a roar and take to the skies as it prepares to fight against the party. Howler calls out to Dragon to declare that he will protect it from the rest of the party, and seems aghast when he watches Melvin fire off a crossbow bolt at Dragon, even though it misses entirely. Skeletone also goes for another attack, but by now Dragon has exited his range, so he can't hit it very easily. Leatherman pulls out his whip and whips Dragon right in the nostril with it, while Bullseye throws his gun at Dragon, hitting it twice, first time on the way up second on the way down. Dragon flies down and breathes a blast of glitchy breath, which Howler takes the brunt of, which briefly makes him very glitchy. Shugi tries to fire off a zoinks cannon, but his spoon just doesn't even fire out the spell when he tries. Howler hugs Dragon, unintentionally strangling it a little bit, which he quickly apologizes for. Melvin fires another bolt, which hits Dragon right near its eye. Skeletone picks up a funny looking rock, while Leatherman prepares to whip Dragon again, only to pull the whip too far back and hit himself in the back of the thigh instead. Bullseye throws a grenade at Dragon, and it explodes right in its face, distracting it and causing it to fly directly into a random pole. Howler immediately rushes over to make sure Dragon is okay, and Shugi lightly taps Dragon with his spoon while Howler feeds Dragon one of his m a ms, but in doing so, accidentally flips it over to make i w, which Dragon is allergic to. Howler deeply apologizes again while Melvin walks over and punches Dragon right in the face, and Skeletone comes over and convinces Howler to take a different approach to loving Dragon, which makes him decide to just be awkward besties with Dragon instead, and work his way up to lover status over time. Leatherman whips Dragon really hard, knocking it completely to the ground, and Bullseye takes a big shot at the Dragon, causing it to let out a screech as it completely purifies itself and sheds its corrupted body, becoming End Dragon. End Dragon lets out a screech and charges right towards Howler, who looks End Dragon right in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you know I had to do it to 'em, suh." says Howler, before utilizing his full counter ability to completely reflect the power of End Dragon's charge back on itself, destroying it immediately. "My love, it was an honor to love you." Howler declares, before picking up the Triforce of AIDS. Bullseye picks up the Gun of AIDS which also dropped from End Dragon, and the party then heads back through the portal and leaves all the way back to that door where they started their journey. Howler inserts the Triforce of Crack, Triforce of Heroin, and Triforce of AIDS into the door, and the door slowly opens up. The party heads through the door, and the only thing left between them and the next step of their adventure is a single parked news van for Channel 666.


	164. Trifecta of Drugs

While Howler continues searching his pockets for Charles Manson, he eventually finds a suspicious looking hole, and realizes that Charles probably escaped. Before he can do anything with this information, though, the Channel 666 News Team emerges from the news van. This team consists of Don Lemon, the embodiment of Famine, Jeffrey Lord, the embodiment of War, Symone Sanders, the embodiment of Death, Nancy Small, the embodiment of Pestilence, and Bakari Sellers, the embodiment of Conquest. The party prepares for combat, with Skeletone and Bullseye stepping back. Howler realizes that they need somebody else to make their numbers even, so he brings Dangle Doug out of his pocket to fight alongside the rest of the party. Immediately upon seeing this, Bakari Sellers chooses to engage in combat with Doug, and blows into his Newclear Tuba, sending out a deafening blast of sound at Doug, who is hit directly by the attack and is deafened temporarily. Don Lemon turns to Leatherman and pulls out his M-AR-15, before shooting a barrage of bullets, landing three shots directly and a fourth which falls from the sky. Jeffrey Lord faces Howler and pulls out his flail, known as the Icy Crust, and attempts to smack Howler with it, but Howler punches the flail right back at Jeffrey, causing it to hit him right in the racist bone. Nancy Small tries to use her Sickening Scepter to fire a wave of poison at Shugi, but she hits the weed button instead, which gets Shugi high. Symone Sanders grabs her own weapon, the Milk of Healthcare, and attempts to use it as a blunt tool against Melvin, but decides it to be too much of a hassle and just sips some of the Milk instead. With their foes chosen, the Channel 666 News Team splits up and begins to take on each fighting member of the party one on one.

Howler uses his somewhat crushed throbber sword to shank Jeffrey again in the racist bone, and Melvin goes to punch Symone, who tries to block the fist but instead punches herself in unison with Melvin, resulting in her simultaneously receiving two black eyes. Doug grabs Skeletone's arm and goes to attack Bakari with it, but he has no clue how to use the fingers on it. Leatherman fumbles in his pocket for some time before finally managing to pull his switchblade out, and takes some deep breaths to get his bearings after that great ordeal. Shugi brings out the Heroin Needler and tries to utilize it, but he still can't figure out how it works, only in part because he's currently high on weed. Bakari blows into his Newclear Tuba, but he accidentally plays a foul note, causing an explosion that hits the entire Channel 666 News Team. Don fires four more shots directly into Leatherman, and Jeffrey prepares to hit Howler for real with the Icy Crust.

"I said, I ain't taking NO SHIT, from no goddamn motherfuckin' HONKEY ASS WHITE BITCH!" roars Howler, crossing his arms in front of him and completely blocking the attack. Nancy tries to press the right button this time, and ends up just pressing the button on the right instead, which is in fact the weed button. Symone takes another hearty sip of the Milk of Healthcare, and watches as Howler slams his Hammer right down onto Jeffrey's racist brain. Melvin uppercuts Symone while she's looking away, sending her flying high into the air. Doug accidentally drops Skeletone's arm on his foot and has to take a moment to pick it up, completely distracting him from his goal of fighting against Bakari for the moment. Leatherman reaches into his pocket and after another long struggle pulls out his whip, but is once again too winded to make immediate use of it. Shugi points his spoon at Nancy and attempts to fire a zoinks cannon, but thanks to being high, Shugi doesn't cast the spell properly and the spoon just catches on fire.

Bakari blows another note on his Tuba, which is somewhat quiet and strained and doesn't really hurt anybody. Don fires five more shots at Leatherman, who has been taking quite a few hits but isn't backing down very easily. Jeffrey staggers to his feet to face Howler again, but he completely misses when he swings the flail. Nancy tries once again to hit the actual correct button, but since correct is a subjective term, she ends up hitting both weed buttons, which makes her high in addition to Shugi. Symone crashes down on the ground nearby, landing about how well you would expect somebody falling from several hundred feet in the air to land. Howler waves his Hammer menacingly in the air while staring down Jeffrey, and Melvin punches Symone while she tries to stand up, knocking her right back to the ground. Doug throws Skeletone's arm right into Bakari's Tuba, damaging the Tuba slightly and also damaging Bakari as collateral. Leatherman finally manages to whip Don, but it isn't a very strong hit. Shugi pulls out his replica of the Gun that he purchased from Blacksmith and goes to shoot Nancy, but due to being high, he just drops the replica Gun and barely manages to pick it up. Bakari blows into his damaged Tuba, which unsurprisingly causes the attack to backfire once again, while Don goes for another powerful barrage, only to realize he accidentally turned on the safety before firing, so nothing comes out of the M-AR-15. Jeffrey swings the Icy Crust forwards, but ends up hitting himself on the way back, which angers him and prompts him to slam the flail into the ground, toppling the whole party with the resulting shockwave. Nancy finally finds the poison button on the Scepter, but the moment she fires out the wave of poison at Shugi, he just dodges it easily. Symone waggles her finger and tries to bitch slap Melvin, but since she has two black eyes and can't see too well, she ends up slapping herself instead. Howler stands up and goes to grab his Hammer, but accidentally hits himself in the left elbow with it while grabbing it, which hurts a bit, even for Howler. Melvin punches Symone right in the face, and Symone breathes out a blast of chilling air, which freezes the entire party in place.

Doug, Leatherman, and Shugi all thaw immediately, but before any of them can do anything, Bakari plays an actual damaging note on his Tuba, centered on Doug. Don tries to turn off the safety, and succeeds, but also turns the gun backwards by accident and fires four shots into himself. Jeffrey swings the Icy Crust yet again, and finally lands a hit on Howler's currently frozen joints, dealing extreme mental damage as well as heavy physical damage. Nancy manages to simultaneously hit the poison button and the weed button, which tricks Shugi into getting hit by the poison wave. Symone walks over to the frozen Melvin and beats him with the Milk of Healthcare, hitting him in all of the joints simultaneously as well as knocking his amulet onto the ground. Howler thaws, and shortly after Melvin thaws as well, and since his amulet was removed, Melvin enters his werebadger state, and immediately slashes at Symone's already greatly damaged face, hurting it even more. Doug picks up the rest of Skeletone's body and chucks it at Bakari, while Leatherman barely scrapes Don with his whip. Shugi eats a hearty serving of Shaqaroni and Cheese to cure the poison, which proves to be an effective antidote. Bakari plays yet another foul note on his Tuba, backfiring on the news team once more. Don manages to actually turn the safety off and point the gun back at Leatherman, who he proceeds to shoot six more times. Jeffrey tries to hit Howler again, but since he's not frozen, Howler is able to once again block the Icy Crust, completely negating the attack.

"That's what I call DISNEY!" shouts Howler, while Nancy manages to hit a different wrong button beside the weed button, in this case being the weeds button, which causes some weeds to grow nearby. Symone accidentally spills the Milk of Healthcare on her leg, which distracts her from Melvin for a moment. Howler grabs his Hammer and hits Jeffrey in another racist part of his body, while Melvin takes advantage of Symone's distraction and slays her once and for all with his werebadger strength. Melvin picks up the Milk of Healthcare, and the essence of Death in the area disappears, making the news team far less perceptive. The rest of the news team sees this, and they all begin to react in different ways. Out of disgust, Nancy dials up the potency on her Scepter. In order to discontinue, Jeffrey's strength increases and he becomes somewhat more muscular. Out of distaste, Don recovers a fair amount of the health he had lost by this point. Out of disbelief, Bakari gains a sense of vengeance against Melvin, motivating him to do more damage if he ever attacks the werebadger. Doug picks up Skeletone's skull to throw, but it just starts yelling at him to put it down. Leatherman drops his whip and has to take a moment to pick it back up again. Shugi decides to take a good look at the Heroin Needler, and gets a vague idea of what might be the shooty part of it. Like an idiot, Bakari once again plays a foul note on his Newclear Tuba, dealing yet another blow to his own allies. Leatherman watches as Don shoots himself in the foot five times, and flips him off to add insult to injury. Jeffrey takes advantage of his newly increased strength to momentarily ditch the Icy Crust, and he manages to use his bare racist fists to pummel Howler right in the noggin. Nancy manages to once again successfully poison Shugi with the Scepter, while Howler prepares to retaliate against Jeffrey.

"You touch ME, I touch YOU!" shouts Howler, before using both his Hammer and his throbber sword to completely disassemble Jeffrey Lord in the blink of an eye. Howler picks up the Icy Crust which drops on the ground, and feels the essence of War disappear from the area, greatly reducing the physical strength of the rest of the news team. Nancy dials up her Scepter once again, and Don recovers from more injuries, while Bakari gains a sense of hatred towards both Howler and Melvin. Melvin slashes at Nancy, removing some of her skin in the process and leaving her open to massive damage. Doug throws the screaming Skeletone skull directly into Bakari's own non-screaming skull, bonking right into it for heavy damage. Leatherman finally manages to do something useful and slices Don right in the tie, removing the sacred cloth. Shugi holds up the Heroin Needler and gets ready to shoot it, but in doing so, completely forgets everything he had figured out about it. Bakari honks right into his Tuba, sending out a massive deafening boom noise that slays Doug's ears on the spot. Don fires four more shots at Leatherman, who manages to dodge one but takes the other three hits directly. Leatherman is really glad he wore his bulletproof vest today, because he would definitely have died by now otherwise. Nancy tries to hit Shugi with another blast of poison, but Shugi manages to dodge this time, though due to being high he trips and falls over. Howler lets out a howl of rage and once again enters his berserker state, before slamming his massive throbber sword directly into Don's rear end, dealing an extreme amount of anal devastation. Melvin chomps down on Nancy's exposed flesh, which causes her to put up a temporary shield to protect her from damage. Doug realizes that he's run out of pieces of Skeletone to fight with, so he starts walking towards Bakari, only to slip on a banana peel and fall over.

"AIN'T NO THANG BUT CHICKEN WANG!" shouts Leatherman, as his eyes glow an unknown color and he wraps his whip around Don's neck and gun, turning the safety on and also beginning to strangle and whip Don all at once. Shugi tries to figure out what the Heroin Needler does again, but can't even begin to get an idea of its purpose. Bakari blows into the Tuba again, deafening Doug even further. Don pulls himself out from the whips grip and turns the safety back off, before accidentally shooting himself five times and attempting to shoot Leatherman once, only to miss. Don lets out a call of famine, preventing the party from healing at all for a short time. Nancy hits the weeds button again, causing more sharp plants to rise from the ground. Howler resumes his beatdown on Don, while Melvin slashes out one of Nancy's eyes. Doug gets back up and grabs Bakari's Tuba, before slamming it down over Bakari's head, dealing extreme damage. Bakari plays a note from within the Tuba, empowering himself and the other news team members for a brief time period. Leahterman twirls his whip around in the air, while Shugi continues to fail to understand what the Heroin Needler is or how to use it. Bakari realizes he can't continue using his Tuba in this state, so he engages in open hand combat with Doug, punching him right in the face. Don manages to shoot himself twice once again, while Nancy shoots another wave of poison at Shugi, who is yet again able to dodge with ease. Howler lets out an intimidating roar, while Melvin successfully slashes at Nancy once again, dealing even more damage. Doug punches Bakari right in the chest, and Leatherman goes for a basic attack on Don, which succeeds but doesn't do much of particular interest. Shugi tries to give up on thinking about the Heroin Needler, but his curiosity gets the best of him and he fires it straight up, causing a needle of heroin to fall down onto one of the weeds, turning it into an extremely dangerous heroin weed. Bakari manages to accidentally punch himself since he can't see with the Tuba on his head. Don points his gun straight at Leatherman and fires off six shots, but Leatherman manages to slice three of them out of the air before they can hit him. Nancy decides to use the Scepter as a melee weapon as a last resort, and charges at Shugi and takes a swing, but when Shugi dodges, she falls over and lands directly on the heroin weed, causing instant death. Shugi picks up the Sickening Scepter that Nancy drops, and the essence of Pestilence dissipates from the area, greatly decreasing the mental strength of the remaining two members of the news team. Don recovers some of his wounds once again, and Bakari gains a sense of unacceptance towards Shugi, Howler, and Melvin. Howler smacks Don once again with his Hammer, and Bakari takes another swing at Doug and misses. Don manages to shoot himself nine consecutive times, since it's really hard to tell which direction is the correct way to hold the M-AR-15. Bakari detects Melvin coming in for an attack and dodges it, but fails to properly get off a counterattack. Doug punches Bakari again, while Leatherman cracks his whip in the air menacingly. Shugi finally remembers what the Heroin Needler is called, and watches as Howler gives Don an unwanted nose job.

"SMELL ME NOW, BOY!" laughs Howler, while Bakari manages to get the Tuba off of his head and blow into it, letting out a faint squeak that Doug can still hear through his deafened ears. Don fires off three more bullets at Leatherman, but Leatherman uses his whip to smack all three bullets right back at Don. Melvin tries to get the Tuba out of Bakari's grasp, but he can't get a good grip on the slippery instrument. Doug tries to do this, too, but his attempt makes the Tuba even slipperier. Leatherman whips Don again, and Shugi continues inspecting the Heroin Needler, managing to find out where the trigger is. Howler continues beating down on Don with his bare fists, while Bakari manages to blow right into his Tuba and let out another loud deafening blast. Don throws the M-AR-15 right at Leatherman, and it hits him directly, but Leatherman is too scared to touch it because he doesn't know what direction it fires either. Melvin slashes at Bakari again, and Doug once again fails to grab the Tuba. Leatherman cracks his whip several more times, and then whips Don so hard that Don's heart is directly stopped by the impact, and he dies moments after, allowing for Leatherman to safely pick up the M-AR-15, though he decides he might gift it to Bullseye at some point. With the essence of Famine gone, Bakari's movements become more sluggish, but he also gains one last hope, massively increasing his attacking power but reducing his accuracy. Shugi isn't sure if he wants to risk firing the Heroin Needler, so he just watches while Howler swings and misses with his Hammer. Melvin manages to slash Bakari's face right off, and Bakari grabs the face out of Melvin's hand and attempts to smack him with it, but Melvin is able to easily get away from this attack. Doug decks Bakari in the face, and since Doug was the only person Bakari didn't bear any grudge against, this attack is able to deal full damage to Bakari, and is just enough to kill the final member of the Channel 666 News Team, dropping the Newclear Tuba on the ground, which Skeletone decides to take as compensation for being used as a weapon in that fight. Doug tries to walk away into the sunset, but Howler grabs him and shoves him back in his pocket before he can get very far. With the pathway to the Great Fleshy Candy Land cleared up, the party decides to take a break and go their own separate ways for a little bit before regrouping to continue their quest later on. Howler grabs Skeletone and Bullseye and shoves them into his pockets before heading off to start a chicken farm, and Shugi heads back to the lab to research the Heroin Needler, while Melvin and Leatherman just walk away to do their own things. Melvin makes sure to pick the amulet back up and put it on, returning him to his normal form.


	165. Blood Coagulant

After a few weeks pass, Shugi, Howler, Melvin, and Leatherman arrive back together at the entrance to the Great Fleshy Candy Land to continue their journey. Howler reaches into his pocket and fishes out Bullseye before throwing him aside, but leaves Skeletone contained in the fabric depths. Shugi steps forwards and gazes upon the vastness of the land ahead of the party, and then turns back to look at the others, who finish activating a teleporter at the entrance to the area.

"Let's, like, split up and look for clues!" Shugi remarks, feeling as though him saying that is odd for some reason that he can't quite put his finger on. Melvin groups up with Leatherman and Bullseye, and the trio starts to head left, since Leatherman's name starts with "L". In a similar fashion, Shugi and Howler start heading right, since Howler's name ends with "R". Immediately after heading off to the left, Melvin sees another teleporter and activates it, even if it is somewhat useless to have two active so close to each other. While walking right, Howler finds a big bag of sloppy joes on the ground, and licks his lips excitedly.

"Just the way momma made 'em, nice and sloppy!" Howler chuckles, before gulping down the 3 to 5 joes in the bag. "Yummy yummy, chicken chumby!"

Melvin, Leatherman, and Bullseye find some kind of strange shack-like "shop", which simply has a sign which says "I'll eat it" hanging loosely from the wooden roof. Melvin walks inside, since there's only room for one person to enter, and the presumed shopkeeper, Pumkin, stares menacingly into Melvin's eyes.

"I doooon't sell NOTHIN'! Give me some SWEETS, or MEATS, or ANYTHING! I'm VERY HUNGRY!" growls Pumkin, slamming his fists on the table. On the wall behind Pumkin, a sign says "Give me something sweet!" in scrawled handwriting. Melvin checks his belongings and hands Pumkin the bottle of schlausage he picked up at Slorglargler's. Pumkin eyes the bottle of glistening orange fluid and takes a small sip, before spitting it right back in Melvin's face.

"NO! I DON'T WANT THAT!" shouts Pumkin. Melvin wipes the fluid off of his face and tries giving Pumkin a can of soda instead, and Pumkin takes one sniff before eating the can whole.

"MMM, that wasn't half bad!" Pumkin exclaims, before sliding Melvin a 50 gold piece in exchange for the drink. Back on Shugi and Howler's path, the duo encounters 4 protein shakes just lying around on the flesh-like ground. Howler immediately drinks all four beverages, and even eats some of the ground in the process, and immediately feels a surge in his own strength.

"SLURP, SLURP, RAININ' GAINZ!" bellows Howler, before letting out a loud belch. Melvin's group continues onwards and finds the entrance to some kind of den, which smells vaguely of bananas. Howler and Shugi find a store called "Potions 4 U", and inside, they find a kooky-looking science man named Craig, who laughs like a crazy person before bringing out a big box of wares. Howler buys an empty bottle, and then he and Shugi both buy a handheld cauldron, intending to possibly use them for making potions and other concoctions. As Howler and Shugi head out once again, Melvin turns around grabs Bullseye's hat and uses it to scoop some fun dip out of a nearby fun dip pit, before feeding it to Pumkin.

"MMMM, I LIKE THAT! THAT WAS DEEEELICIOUS!" declares Pumkin, handing Melvin a 100 gold piece. Pumkin turns around and flips the sign over, showing the other side, which reads "Give me something MEAT!". Meanwhile, Howler and Shugi encounter some kind of cave, and the inside appears to be dripping with custard. Howler and Shugi enter the cave, and Howler sees some kind of charred locket on a pedestal in the center, which he rushes over to and pockets immediately. The moment Howler does this, two large custard blobs drop down from the ceiling and start making lurching movements towards Howler. Howler just looks right at the blobs and eats one of them whole, causing the other to squirm away in fear. Melvin and Leatherman run into a person who seems to be on the verge of leaving for a long vacation, and when the person sees Melvin, they hand him a cardboard kite, before walking away. Howler and Shugi continue onwards and encounter a large rectangular rock, which seems like it may be able to be walked around, but Howler scowls at the thought.

"YOU ACKIN' LIKE THAT'S AN OPTION?!" Howler yells to nobody in particular, before charging towards the rock and attempting to push it. When this proves to be unsuccessful, Shugi just walks right around the rock, but Howler doesn't give up, and tries several more times to move the rock. After a few attempts, Howler somehow manages to obtain a fake replica of the rock, and decides this to be sufficient for the time being. Melvin and Leatherman find some kind of strange statue with an indentation in it, seemingly meant to hold some sort of tablet. Nearby is a teleporter, which Leatherman turns on. Howler and Shugi find a similar location, and while Shugi activates yet another teleporter, Howler observes what appears to be a demon shrine. On the shrine is what seems to be a toothpaste holder, and Howler reaches into his pocket and pulls out the crusty toothbrush he'd been holding on to before putting it into the holder. The holder ejects the toothbrush and burns it with the flames of Hell, and Howler just shrugs and leaves the shrine alone. Melvin, Leatherman, and Bullseye find a statue of the legendary King of Monsters, Godzoda, and while the group basks in this statue's glory, Howler and Shugi come across a locked entrance to some sort of salt mine. Shugi and Howler see a nearby shed, and when they head over to it, they find a knight with a very familiar striped hat, who seems to have the key to the mine. After seeing the duo, Knight Nikku walks out from his outpost and joins up with Shugi and Howler. Meanwhile, Melvin, Leatherman, and Bullseye find some kind of particularly gory looking cave, and when they head inside, Leatherman is immediately attacked by a large bloody spider. Leatherman fumbles for his whip while the spider starts crawling towards him, and when the spider gets close, Leatherman just punches it directly, sending it recoiling backwards. Before the spider can take any further action, Leatherman smooshes it under his foot, and then heads to the end of one of several passageways. He finds a large throbbing cyst of sorts, and after slicing the cyst open and destroying it, Leatherman picks up a stained sweater that was on the ground, feeling a faint aura of annoyance coming off of the object. Melvin heads down another passageway and finds a large pool of blood, which he trips into while trying to cross. After another attempt, though, Melvin gets through unharmed, and finds another cyst, which he rips off of the wall. Melvin rushes back over to Pumkin's shack and feeds him the cyst, and Pumkin chomps down on it greedily.

"MMMM, DON'T EVER GIVE ME THAT AGAIN!" Pumkin bellows, handing Melvin a 100 gold piece and giving him the middle finger as he walks out. Pumkin flips the sign over again, once again displaying the message to give him something sweet. Leatherman starts heading down the final passage in the cave, and sees several tooth-like spikes on the ground. However, with some quick and smart thinking, Leatherman is able to walk right through the spikes without being poked by them, and they recede once he passes. Leatherman slices open another cyst that he finds on the wall, and the cave begins to rumble. Leatherman and Melvin rush back to the main area of the cave, and find that some kind of wretched bloody brain-like monster has appeared, and is currently floating near the ceiling, glaring down at the group with a twitching eyeball. Melvin jumps up and swats the beast, which retaliates by spewing a glob of blood at Melvin, which hits him directly. Leatherman tries to think of an action plan, but is daunted by the beast's presence, and becomes somewhat afraid to do anything against it. Melvin steps up to Leatherman's side to think of a more effective attack strategy, and the monster shoots off another bloody projectile towards Leatherman. The duo jumps out of the way of the attack, and Melvin and Leatherman start strafing around the perimeter of the room as they think of a way to attack the gory abomination. Leatherman notices that one of the bloody projectiles leads all the way back to the monster and sucks on it, drinking the entire attack and drawing in the beast itself, which he takes a large bite out of. With the creature in an easier to hit position, Melvin is able to hurl a book straight through it. The monster squirms and lets out an eldritch screech, seemingly calling for some kind of help. Moments later, a giant bloody worm breaches out of the ground and lunges towards Leatherman, who slashes at the worm as it grazes him. The original monster continues firing out projectiles while the worm writhes around attempting to attack Leatherman, and after a few more seconds, Leatherman is able to use his knife to slash the worm to death. The monster seems to notice this, and lets out another screech, causing an even larger worm to leap from the ground, but before it can do anything to Melvin or Leatherman, it manages to accidentally coil around and ram right into itself, instantly dying upon contact. Leatherman just stands around confusedly, since he didn't even have to do anything to kill the worm. Melvin wastes no time, though, and before the monster can screech again, he jumps up and kicks it into a wall. However, the monster floats back up again, making sure to stay high up, far out of reach of any attacks. The beast lets out one more howl, and an even larger worm jumps out from the ground. By this point, though, Leatherman is prepared, and holds out his knife as the worm slithers into the cave, slashing open a massive gash in its side and killing it before it can even fully come out into the open. This seems to distress the beast, which begins weakly spitting out more projectiles and floating back towards the ground. Melvin calmly walks up to the monster and punches a hole right into it, killing it on the spot. Melvin and Leatherman exchange a glance, and then walk back outside, and are surprised to see somebody out there, seemingly waiting for them. This strange individual, who bears an odd resemblance to the monster that was just fought, is named Tora Perfora, and upon seeing the group, she grins, showing off that she has unnaturally sharp teeth. Surprisingly, though, she doesn't attack Melvin and Leatherman, and instead just stands around, gesturing for the group to get a move on.


	166. Come On and Scream

As Melvin and Leatherman exchange a glance, Tora pulls out two bags labeled "worm food", and reaches into one and then the other, pulling out two vague chunks of meat, which she hurls upwards. The ground rumbles, and two enormous worm-like creatures burst out from the ground. Melvin and Leatherman start to assume a defensive stance, but Tora holds out her hand to signal for them to stop.

"These aren't enemies. They're my friends. The pink one is Viola, and the purple one is Jumbo." Tora explains, while the worms both stare down at her. Melvin and Leatherman ease up, and as they continue on their path with Tora and her worms, Howler and Shugi continue on their own, with the newly obtained company of Knight Nikku. As Howler, Shugi and Knight Nikku travel north, alarms suddenly begin blaring, and a vicious red light casts over the vicinity. The sound of whirring motors and revving engines can be heard as a strange machine, known as the Bloodletter, descends from the sky towards the trio.

"TARGETS IDENTIFIED. INITIATING TERMINATION PROCEDURE." announces the Bloodletter. The visceral saw blades at the ends of the robot's feet begin spinning as it dives towards Howler, who doesn't even make the slightest effort to move out of the way.

"Don't even try it, suh." declares Howler, and the Bloodletter surprisingly reacts, briefly halting in the air before charging towards Howler once again and slashing with one of its saw blades. Howler grabs his trusty Hammer and slams it directly into the Bloodletter's large eye, sending it crashing to the ground. While the robot is grounded, Knight Nikku rushes forwards and brings his blade down on the Bloodletter's eye, damaging it even further. Shugi decides to finally put the Heroin Needler to proper use and fires a syringe directly into the Bloodletter's eye, and as the needle embeds itself into the mechanical monstrosity's optical sensor, the Bloodletter shakily rises up from the ground and locks back on to Howler. The Bloodletter raises its saws as though preparing to attack, but due to the damage sustained, it seems to be rather sluggish, and Howler is able to punch the machine right back to the ground. Shugi grabs his Sickening Scepter and blasts a wave of poison directly at the Bloodletter, which has a surprisingly potent effect despite the fact that the Bloodletter is a completely non-organic machine. The Bloodletter rises once again, and metal plating covers some of its eye for protective purposes. Hatches open up on the robot's sides, and an arm tipped with a vicious saw blade emerges from one side, while a missile launcher emerges from the other.

"TARGET THREAT LEVEL REEVALUATED. HEAVY WEAPONRY ARMED. ENTERING ASSAULT MODE." announces the Bloodletter, before firing a barrage of rockets towards Knight Nikku. Knight Nikku tries to get out of the way, but the rockets are far faster than he is, and he gets hit head on by the barrage. Howler smashes a rock and grinds it under his foot, while Knight Nikku stands up and slashes at the Bloodletter, just barely scraping its metal exterior. Shugi casts a Zoinks Cannon directly at the Bloodletter's eye, hitting it head on and disorienting the Bloodletter greatly. The Bloodletter tries to rev up its saw, but it's too disoriented to do so properly. Howler, Shugi, and Knight Nikku all get into position to attack again, and the Bloodletter fires another barrage of missiles at Knight Nikku, who once again gets hit several times by the attack. Knight Nikku exchanges a glance with Howler, and both of them charge the Bloodletter at the same time, before attacking the eye with the sword and the Hammer at the same time, dealing extreme damage. The Bloodletter lets out a loud alarm noise and spins around, shaking both Howler and Knight Nikku off as the machine rises into the air once again. The plating around the eye closes in even more, leaving only a small sliver of the eye vulnerable to attack. Two needle-tipped tubes extend from the sides of the machine, and the cover on the front of the Bloodletter's torso begins shaking. A bloody rib cage-like structure springs outwards, sending the cover flying and revealing a massive bloody grinder within the Bloodletter's body.

"TARGET ELIMINATION PRIORITY MAXIMIZED. ALL WEAPONS ACTIVE. ENTERING RAGNAROK MODE." announces the Bloodletter, before turning its attention to Howler. Howler rushes forwards to attack the Bloodletter, but the moment he gets close, the Bloodletter's claw-like ribs begin to snap shut, threatening to drag Howler directly into the grinder. Knight Nikku slashes at the ribs to make them loosen their grip slightly, but the Bloodletter just slashes Knight Nikku away with one of its saws. Shugi casts a flashbang at the Bloodletter, which momentarily stuns both it and Howler. However, this does nothing to stop the Bloodletter as it once again drags Howler towards its grinder. Howler realizes he has no way of escaping, so he turns to look at Shugi and Knight Nikku and nods solemnly.

"Arigato, niggas." Howler declares, before reaching up and grabbing the Bloodletter's eye with his bare hand, before ripping it off and dragging it into the grinder along with him, destroying the machine along with himself in the process. The machine falls to the ground, and Howler's pants drift down gently after it. Shugi cautiously approaches what remains of the machine, and sees that the Bloodletter's Reaper Saw could probably be used as a powerful weapon, so he grabs it for future use. He also finds a book titled "Reconstructing for Dummies", which he decides he might as well hold on to as well. Knight Nikku picks up the cover that had been concealing the Bloodletter's grinder, thinking it could maybe be used as a shield in the future, and also picks up a broken GoPro that was for some reason among the remains of the robot. Shugi looks for anything else of note, and finds one more thing, which is a spell tome for a spell known as "Slegnor's Legacy", which can drain blood from enemies in order to heal wounds. With no more use for the robot, Shugi walks onwards to the nearby library, and Knight Nikku follows after picking up Howler's pants.


	167. Potassium Deficiency

Tora, Melvin, Leatherman, and probably Bullseye continue on their way and enter a building which is labeled as an antique shop, where some kind of flower man greets them as he closes a suitcase that he had been sifting through.

"Who might you be?" Leatherman asks, glancing around at the strange items on display.

"Hey, my name is Citrun. Care to see my wares?" Citrun replies, gesturing at the shelves. Leatherman nods eagerly, and Citrun begins explaining what all of the items he has are.

"This here is the Shard of Luck. You know, it's actually a real Plane Shard, but it's not from this Realm. This is a really powerful knife, but it's pretty pricey, and honestly I wouldn't even say it's worth its price if I'm keeping it real with you. And over on this shelf, we have what's known as a Leatherhound mask, and some body ointment to go with it. I won't judge you if you buy them, don't worry. Over here, I have a prototype of the Sauce-O-Matic, straight from the supply closets of Flavortown itself." Citrun begins gesturing at various items in the room while the group stares on in awe. Leatherman starts to say something, but Citrun holds a finger to his lips.

"But-" Leatherman begins, but is again cut off.

"Not finished." Citrun says simply, before continuing to point out items in his shop. "Here we have a spare combat uniform from the Judicial Realm, used only by the Realm's finest warriors. And this, well, this may look like an ordinary pocket watch, but it actually has the power to manipulate time very slightly. This bobblehead over here is of Bloogly, a really cool guy who a lot of people used to hang out with waaaay back in the day. Over here, we have some fresh maize, not really an antique but if you get hungry it's pretty cheap." Citrun finishes describing his wares, though there are still several items he didn't describe, notably including an ancient-looking notebook, several car keys with the name "Shav" engraved on them, and an entire shelf of plush toys of a gray tentacle-like creature. Melvin, Leatherman, and Tora glance between each other, and make a few purchases before thanking Citrun and leaving.

At the library, Shugi and Knight Nikku suddenly find themselves face-to-shin with an enormous naked giantess, who almost doesn't notice the people on the ground until Knight Nikku lightly pokes her with his sword.

"Oh, hiya! I'm Thicc and Creamy!" says the giantess, giggling. Shugi and Knight Nikku wave at Thicc, and who moves her leg out of the way so that the duo can enter the library. Shugi finds a cracked lens on the desk near the entrance and decides to pick it up, while Knight Nikku looks over the shelves and finds a mint-condition book titled "The Bluest Eye". Thicc notices that Shugi and Knight Nikku are looking around and decides to join in on the fun, so she leans down and plucks something off of a very high shelf, which turns out to be the Scroll of the Judicial Realm. Shugi finds a dusty old copy of "To Kill a Mockingbird", and Knight Nikku finds a book called "My Immortal", which has several pentagrams on its cover. Knight Nikku isn't sure what good these books will do, but holds on to them anyways.

Melvin, Leatherman, and Tora head back over to the den that Melvin and Leatherman had passed earlier, and when they enter, they are immediately swarmed by five savage minions. Tora immediately sends forth Viola and Jumbo, and Viola eats a minion whole while Jumbo slams into another one with his head. Melvin and Leatherman swat away any minions that get close to them, but don't seem to be doing much damage. The minions seem to realize that Viola ate one of their brethren, and they viciously swarm her, dealing massive damage to the worm. Viola weakly attempts to retaliate against the minions, but when she lunges forward, she accidentally ends up directly in Jumbo's path and is killed as the other worm rams into her, causing a mildly irritated expression to cross Tora's face. These things are quite disposable, since she can just summon them again soon after they're killed, but it's still rather disappointing to Tora when she witnesses particularly pathetic failures like these. Melvin and Leatherman watch as the minions swarm Jumbo in a similar fashion, and when Jumbo attempts to retaliate, he somehow ends up in his own path and kills himself, causing Tora to visibly facepalm. Melvin sees one of the minions lunging towards him and punches it right in the eye, killing it instantly. Leatherman tries to swing his whip at the other minions, but he trips over, and various knickknacks spill out of his pockets, forcing him to gather his belongings while the three minions rush towards Melvin. One of the minions leaps ahead of the others and bites Melvin's fingernail, but Melvin raises his hand and slams the minion into the wall, splattering it like a rotten banana. Tora decides to take matters into her own hands and unsheathes her sword, known as the Vein Burster, before calmly walking up to one of the two remaining minions and slashing it in half, causing a disproportionately large explosion of blood and gore as the blade slices through the savage creature.

"See, THAT'S how you do it right. It ain't that hard." Tora sighs, not even bothering to wipe off any of the blood that splattered onto her. Melvin starts to get ready to attack the last minion, but Leatherman gets his stuff together and grabs the minion with his whip before flinging it upwards with an absurd amount of force. Everyone watches in awe as the minion rockets upwards out of the atmosphere, before bouncing off of what seems to be the moon and falling back into the atmosphere, somehow having picked up a shipment of bananas at some point along the way. Tora notices that there's a Strange Minion Amulet in the middle of the den and picks it up, not sure what exactly to do with it, but deciding that it might be of some use in the future. Melvin hauls the shipment of bananas over to Pumkin, who eats the entire box, wood and everything, and then lets out a hearty belch.

"MMMMMM, I LIKE THAT!" shouts Pumkin, handing Melvin a sizable sum of gold pieces before turning his sign around again, showing a new message which reads "Give me something WET!" in the same handwriting as the other messages.''


End file.
